Calamity's Breach
by GeoFount
Summary: RinKohaku Several years after the Shikon no Tama is complete and Naraku put to rest, Rin is faced with the turmoil of her passage into womanhood. The trouble only worsens for her and her guardian when she finds herself falling for the man whom
1. Unfavorable Circumstances

--------Calamity's Breach---------

* * *

It happened so rapidly it was like the growth of a flower.

_Flower? More like a damn weed._

No matter how he mentally cut at the vivacious new growths and blooming buds, they only returned with a barbarous determination, galling him with a mockery that showed how little control he had over it.

And he had thought this time was supposed to be something fragile and delicate. The rose bud had shimmered and changed into a jungle of thorns, powerless for him to stop or detain.

And the damn girl was totally oblivious to it! As if she herself was not even aware of what was happening to her, the subtle changes that were occurring in her both physically and mentally.

Those thorns had lodged themselves into his side, a bothersome dilemma that he was not at all anxious to delve into it. So he handled it the best way he knew how under those circumstances.

He ignored it.

Or tried to, at least.

The change had arisen in what seemed like a blink of an eye, a mere twitch of the eyelid. One moment she was out gathering flowers and making mud pies; the next she was composing sonnets and poetry, marshaling the truly academic points that existed around her, the abstruse beauty of metaphor and two face. No longer was the world two dimensional but a helix of feelings, thoughts, emotions, strife, plague, corruption, and innocence.

It was starting to bother him, making him narrow his eye as she skipped past with that whimsical face and twinkling spark that existed in her dark eyes. It reminded him of how fragile her life span was, how short a time it took for humans to mature. One minute she was a child, and now...

He heaved a heavy sigh, allowing his usual impartial face to break into a frown. The last thing he needed was a half-grown pup wandering around disturbing things. The damn girl did a good enough job interrupting his life as a kid. Raging hormones was not something he looked forward to.

Yes, it would be better to pretend this problem didn't exist for a while, appear to be as clueless as the girl and not know a thing. When she came to realize it, she would likely come to him, begging for answers like she always did. Only then would he worry about it.

* * *

Eyes the color of earth peered into the grass, watching the ants march in a fine line to the apple core and swarming over it like a little black cloud. The corners of her vision widened as one ant accomplished the task of pulling out a chunk three times his size, holding it aloft in his wide powerful jaws as he swerved drunkenly back into the line, unbalanced by the piece. It simply amazed her that something so small could perform such an action. It could make full blooded demons envious. She briefly wondered if ant youkai did exist.

Lying flat on her stomach on the grass, her elbows on the dirt with her chin cupped in the palms of her hands, she absently kicked her feet in the air, her attention captured completely by the ants. She absently hummed a tune to herself, picking up a stick to poke at the insects and watch them run around in a panic at the disturbance.

It was a most gorgeous day outside, and she could find no better way to spend it than out here in the sun with nature. The large field around her held so many things to discover, flowers and bugs abundant, with birds skimming overhead and the soft grass under her. Fluffy white clouds moved placidly through the sky, and there was a slight breeze that prevented it from growing too hot.

She should be inside studying, she knew that, but she couldn't help it. Why waste such a perfect afternoon in the stuffy halls and damp awnings?

Still humming her song, she flipped over onto her back to watch the clouds, bored with the ants. Allowing the wind to ruffle her bangs and caress the exposed portions of her flesh, she placed her hands atop her stomach and lay there, the sun sparkling on her coal colored hair. She had pulled the strands back into a tight ponytail to keep it from becoming dirty, but that precaution was lost as her head was being placed into the dirt right as this very moment. That didn't bother her, though. She would just bathe when she was forced to go back inside.

Yawning widely, her eyelids fluttered shut, her alert mind slipping into a more relaxed state.

She had been here for six years, six years since the evil man called Naraku had been destroyed, six years since the Shikon no Tama had been completed. It seemed far away from her now, a distant, hazy memory she could barely recall. She did remember how her lord had come striding out of the mist back to her and the servant he had left with her, informing them that it was over and they were going home.

He had taken them far into the Western lands, to his castle, the one he had left to pursue his half brother for the Tetsusaiga and, later, to pursue Naraku. He had not been there in many years, and it was the first time she had seen it. 

It had been frightening, such a large place filled with strange people she did not know. The first few weeks had been a most troubling time as she refused to leave her lord's side, causing him a great deal of frustration and impatience. He had things to take care of, and looking after a scared human girl who was in no danger at all was preposterous. 

Over time, that fear had subsided, and she gladly embraced this place as home, the first home where she truly felt she belonged. 

There had been some that had frowned upon her for being human, but she had gradually won their acceptance; her carefree personality and compassionate manner stole them no matter how they tried to resist. There was just something about the skipping human girl. A smile never hesitated to cross her pretty face, and she was always eager for conversation, sometimes talking so much the palace workers avoided her lest she talk their ears off. That was the girl's biggest flaw. She never knew when to be quiet.

Hearing a strange noise, the girl sat up, leaning her weight back on her hands and turning to look to her right.

In the distance, a figure that looked remarkably human was sitting on a large boulder, arms crossed over their chest and head pointed slightly downward, not moving in the slightest. A large scaly double headed dragon was rubbing itself vigorously against a tree near the sitting figure, causing the tree to bend and shake, leaves falling all around like snow. It was snorting and bleeping in ecstasy, creating quite a ruckus as it enjoyed the scratching.

She smiled hugely as she determined the source of the noise then jumped to her feet and smoothed down the front of her kimono, hoping that the human figure would not notice the dirt stains it had gathered. Granted, this wasn't one of her more expensive outfits, but Keikai was very nitpicky when it came to keeping ones clothing unscathed and presentable.

"Why, what would everyone think if the ward of the Lord of the Western Lands was running around appearing like something that was dragged off the street?" Keikai would always say.

Giggling at the thought, she ran towards them, waving her hand expansively above her head. She yelled to them, and both creatures looked up, watching the human girl race towards them, hair waving in the wind, her clothing bouncing around her legs, and looking immensely silly waving her arm about like that.

Laughing for the mere joy of it, and not paying any attention at all to the ground, she tripped over her sandals and fell onto her stomach, dirtying her clothing further and knocking the air out of her. She had forgotten these sandals were new, and she had not gotten used to them yet. She would have to remember to be more careful before she totally demolished them without ever even breaking them.

A hand circled her upper arms and pulled her up gently before she even had time to do it herself, and she looked up into the visage of the human figure. 

A round face with light brown hair tied tightly back in a bun regarded her worriedly, mud-brown eyes peering into her dark ones. Two slashes of red were visible above the upper lip of Keikai, making it appear as though she had a mustache. There was nothing truly extraordinary about the face, save for the two red marks and her pointed ears, nothing that resembled beauty, nothing appealing or charming whatsoever. It was a school teacher face, a strict stern face that deceived even the most insightful of people.

"Rin-sama are you alright?" inquired Keikai anxiously.

Rin's answer was a bright smile and a hug, having already recovered her breath and not in the least bit worried if she had lost any of her dignity, which surprised Keikai a little. "Thank you, Keikai-sempai!" Rin chirped happily, causing Keikai to grin.

After returning the embrace, the youkai boar stepped backwards to look at the young human in front of her, happy to see her unharmed. A disapproving light entered her eyes as she saw the smudges of earth across the kimono and Rin grimaced.

'Here it comes,' she thought to herself. 

"Rin-sama, how many times must I tell you to be careful when running and rolling around in the field? Look what you have done to your clothing!" Keikai clucked like a mother hen to a disobedient chick, shaking her head affectionately. "Why what would everyone think if the ward of the-"

"I will wash them, Keikai-sempai!" Rin hurriedly interrupted before she had time to finish. _Anything _but that old line. 

"Well you had better," responded Keikai with an amused doting smirk, trying to make her voice sound serious. "Otherwise I may just have to inform the Lady of how careless you have become with the clothing she has generously given to you."

She was purely joking with the young woman, who gasped anyway and did a wonderful impression of being horrified.

"No! I will wash them! Three times I will wash them! They will look even better then they did when new!" Rin responded, unable to stop the giggles bubbling up inside her.

Keikai returned the laughter with a chuckle, and Rin skipped over to the large double headed dragon, petting it and fondling over it like it were a newborn puppy. It never seemed to cross her mind that this was a dragon, a double headed one at that, a beast that could kill her without any sort of effort. She was totally at ease in its presence, even seemed to bask in it.

The beast growled happily under the touch of her fingernails, both heads vying to get the most attention. Giggling louder, the young girl scratched both heads vigorously, dividing her attention equally between the two.

Seeing that Rin was being agreeably entertained by the huge beast, Keikai resumed her former position on the boulder, crossing her arms over her chest once again. Her eyes scanned the area, watching for any movement that might be suspicious. While they should be safe inside the castle's fields, Keikai took her job very seriously and tended to always be on guard.

She relaxed a tad when she saw no one and returned to her internal musings, listening intently to Rin, the dragon, and other noises while keeping a mental note of how much time had passed.

"Ohhh, such a good wittle dragon, AhUn! Yes, you are the best dragon in the whole wide world!" Rin cooed to the gigantic beast, causing Keikai to smirk in humor at the young girl referring to the creature as "wittle." The child never ceased to amaze her.

Rin skipped a bit away from the dragon and Keikai, bending over to pick some flowers to bring inside with her. After gathering a handful of the white blossoms, Ah Un nudged her shoulder with his big snout, begging for more attention. She laughed at his entreaty and promptly began setting the flowers in the mane of the dragon. Ah Un obligingly sat down so she could reach, lowering his heads to lay on the grass, his ears flickering as she began stating how beautiful he was and how every female dragon would go head over claws for him now.

She did two more handfuls, covering the dozing dragon in a barrage of white, making him look like he was indeed ready to be wed, when Keikai announced it was time to leave the field and head back inside.

"Why, Keikai-sempai?" Rin asked, a pleading look pasted on her face.

"You have been outside all morning," Keikai answered, avoiding looking at the young woman. If she did, she would crumble, and they'd be out here all day.

A frown marred Rin's smooth brow for a moment, then she brightened and said, "Well ok, Keikai-sempai!"

She leaped down from the dragon's side, gave him a good bye kiss on all four scaly cheeks and a pat on both of his hard heads, and began skipping towards the castle entrance. Her passage caused dozens of small white butterflies and other insects to fly up out of the grass, surrounding her lithe body as she skipped along.

Keikai shook her head, watching fondly as the young girl went straight from whining to happiness. Truly that was what made the girl so special, her inner joy and spirit. No matter what she was always thinking positive, even when made to do something she hated. Keikai couldn't remember a time Rin had been upset or frightened or mad, save for the time she had first arrived there.

Smiling tenderly, Keikai followed in Rin's footsteps, remembering the first time she had seen the young girl. The little girl had been so scared, so frightened that she had refused to come out from behind her Lord's leg until he had pushed her forward. Then she had stood trembling in front of the large woman who was Keikai, her enormous eyes staring unblinking up at the older woman. It was only until Keikai had crouched down level with the girl and had introduced herself, saying that she hoped they could be friends, that Rin had relaxed and stopped being so jittery.

The Lord had, of course, scoffed at the remark and formally told Keikai that it was not her place to make such decrees, but Keikai was undaunted. She knew that the young girl, then only eight years old, needed a friend, someone she could trust and lean on, and Keikai thought it best be her since she would be around the girl the most.

They had clicked instantly after that, and Rin had come out of her shell into the animated, colorful child she really was. 

And in turn, Rin had learned that Keikai was far from the emotionless log most in the castle thought she was but a woman with a kind disposition. Keikai was Rin's friend and possibly more, almost serving as a surrogate mother to Rin's point of view.

"Keikai-sempai?" Rin called from ahead, stopping in her tracks to turn around and look back at the older woman.

Keikai removed herself quickly from her thoughts, chiding herself on her distraction. "Yes, Rin-sama?"

"Will I be going to the village tomorrow?"

Keikai smiled at her, noting the exited tone in which the question had been expressed. "If you behave."

Rin did a mock pout at the reply, pretending to be ruffled. "I always behave, Keikai-sempai!"

Keikai chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair, making several strands come free of the messy ponytail to frame the girl's face. "If the Lord and Lady say it is okay then, yes, you may go to the village tomorrow."

Rin let out a joyous whoop, jumping into the air and almost causing herself to fall when she landed unevenly on the new sandals. She loved going to the village and seeing the people she had become close to over the years, the same people that been responsible for putting the Shikon no Tama back together again. Besides, it was the only time she was allowed out of the castle.

Flooded with giddiness, Rin walked ahead of Keikai, babbling away about this and that and everything and anything, the older woman nodding as she partially listened to the chatter. Rin was too delighted to notice if Keikai was paying attention or not, not really caring either way, and gabbed away to her hearts content.

They entered the castle through the large arched open doorways, leaving the sun warmed field for the cooler stones of the interior. An open hallway led to other parts of the estate, the fields in the back of the castle, and Keikai closed the doors behind them, blocking out the sunshine and bathing them in slight darkness.

Rin was still talking, and Keikai was about to resume the walk to the young woman's quarters, when a voice that was sharp as glass cut through Rin's jabbering.

"Rin."

The dark haired girl became silent at the sounding of her name, then gushed with elation at seeing who it was approaching them. She ran forward and latched herself onto the tall figure, hugging him, while crying out gaily, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Keikai almost couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her thin lips, bowing respectfully to her lord. Rin was one of only two that were allowed to touch the Lord of the Western Lands, and the only one who did it in public. And she did it so trustingly. She was utterly relaxed in his presence, as if he were some favorite stuffed animal of hers rather then the cold stoic youkai that had slain countless humans in the past.

But he had changed; oh, had he changed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Keikai greeted in civil tones, pushing away her inner thoughts concerning the aloof apathetic enigma of a youkai standing before her. It was not her place to be judgmental of her lords decisions and actions so she silenced them.

Rin was already rambling about her time in the field and how wonderful it was out there, almost completely disregarding the respect Sesshoumaru was supposed to be granted. At least she still referred to him as Sesshoumaru-sama rather then Sesshoumaru-kun...

The golden eyes of Sesshoumaru glanced over Keikai, then trained on the young woman still holding onto him, his hands laying unmoving at his sides. His cool stare regarded the top of her head for a moment before he said, "Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked cheerfully, gazing up at him with all the love in the world.

"Why are your clothes dirty?"

The question caused the young woman to release him and chew on a finger nail, looking apologetically up at him, her eyes wide like two dark pools of melted chocolate. To the side, Keikai lowered her head and gave a tiny shake.

Sesshoumaru internally shook his head as well upon seeing the look on his ward's face. '_Never mind, not worth bothering over_.' 

Changing the subject, he asked, "Have you studied at all today?"

Her eyes became even bigger, her hand falling away from her mouth in stark surprise and regret.

Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! It was just that...that...the field it was just..." she stuttered, her hands waving in the air as she frantically tried to come up with an excuse.

The raising of the youkai's eyebrow caused her to sigh and slump her shoulders.

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I was outside in the field all day instead of studying," she confessed after a moment, lowering her head and gazing at the floor in guilt.

Technically the entire day wasn't out yet, Keikai couldn't help but notice as sunshine still crept from under from under the door. She didn't say anything though, knowing better then to argue with her lord. A small stab of dread punctured her heart when Sesshoumaru regarded her next with that hard stare of his. 

'_At least he isn't using that death glare on me_,' she thought wryly and brought herself to attention before him.

"You permitted her to waste all that time outside?" he questioned, his voice hard.

If Keikai hadn't worked for so many years under the youkai, she would have shuddered at the chilling tone of his voice, a sure sign that he was not pleased. Luckily, Keikai had learned to keep tight rein on her emotions, especially where fear was concerned, and so her voice was indifferent and a bit ashamed when she replied, "My apologizes, my Lord. The girl was so delighted to be in the field that I prolonged our stay. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Sesshoumaru responded tightly.

Keikai bowed her head once again to show she understood then stood at attention, waiting for him to dismiss them.

Rin, having regained her airy attitude already, made to grab one of his hands before deciding against it. He really wasn't in the right mood for that sort of behavior.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it is ok for me to go to the village tomorrow?" she asked, making a valiant attempt to keep her tone more polite then buoyant.

His golden eyes flickered back onto her face, watching the sparkling of her eyes and their pleading look. He wondered, faintly, if he was a glutton for punishment. He must have been to adopt a human girl with eyes that conveyed every little emotion with such depth it even left a youkai such as himself touched. Not that he would _ever _tell anyone that, except for one person, and she already knew.

Sighing in defeat, he said, "Very well. But first you must clean those clothes, and I do not want you leaving your rooms until I send for you. You have already wasted the day, do not waste the night with such nonsense as watching grass grow."

Rin made a half-bounce in glee and did not hesitate to hug him this time to show how thankful she really was. "Thank you! Thank you!" she chimed against his chest.

The youkai lord was faintly aware of how small and fragile she was compared to him, her head barely reaching the center of his chest. As he absently ran his clawed fingers through the thick silkiness of her hair, his mind turned to other things, such as the problem he had been fretting over earlier. Pushing the matter back to the corner of his mind, he delicately slid out of the girl's embrace, running his hand through her hair once more. 

He would usually be embarrassed and appalled at performing such an action in public, but the only one there was Keikai, and she had already seen the small gestures of affection he bestowed upon Rin, having watched the girl for so many years.

When Sesshoumaru had brought Rin to his stronghold, he had known that she would need someone to take care of her, her being so young and he unable to look after her all the time, due to the duties of Lordship. Instead, he had assigned two of the most trusted soldiers he knew to her; Keikai the boar youkai and Mamoru the cougar youkai.

Both of them were female; Sesshoumaru had the foresight to know that once Rin entered the stage he was now pondering over, she could trigger...odd behavior out of the guards, had they been male. 

He trusted Keikai over Mamoru, at least as much trust as Sesshoumaru could permit to those that worked for him, which was why Keikai had the day shift, usually ending when Rin went to sleep. The lord youkai trusted them to the extent that he knew they would watch Rin and keep her out of trouble, and protect her should anything threaten her. In a way, they were the girls nannies.

He waved a hand, dismissing the two of them, and they walked down the hall leading to Rin's rooms, the young woman already spouting off a monologue with her guard/nanny about some nonsense.

Shaking his head, he turned and went the opposite way, back to his office of sorts, his long hair weaving around his body at the smooth about-face as he pondered over his internal musings.

_Kami, why me?_

* * *

Afternoon turned into twilight, twilight into night, and Sesshoumaru set himself within his library. After spending hours inside his office occupied with paperwork that was capital to his lordship over the western lands, he was ready for some relaxation and peace.

Situating himself in a straight backed wooden chair worn smooth by years of use, with a fire blazing in the fireplace nearby to shed light, he comfortably amused himself reading about war strategies and the steady increase in the use of guns, the pounding fading as his muscles unclenched and allowed his mind to distance itself from politics, treaties, and regulations. 

The youkai did not know much about guns, having never seen or held one before; his only knowledge came from the texts lining the shelves around him. It was a most disagreeable subject for him, making him the tiniest bit edgy at the thought of a weapon that could kill both human and youkai easily from such far distances. Not to mention how cowardly the weapon was. What sort of honor was there in killing someone from a distance that almost equaled his entire estate? A bow and arrow he could understand, or a sickle. You still had to get rather close to your victim after all, and that at least required some strategy and skill. With a gun, all you had to do was pull that little metal part, and your enemy was dead.

At the thought, Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed. _Maybe it'd be best to lap up the initiative rather then let the humans take care of it. There is no honor in dying to a human after all._

Disregarding that train of thinking, Sesshoumaru turned his amber eyes to the door, bathed in steep shadow, barely out of the reach of the fires blaze. Idly tapping a claw on the chair's arm, he decided it was time to find out what his ward was up too, and he called out in his usual hard, cultured tones, "Jaken."

Predictably the toad youkai came racing into the room on his stout short legs a bare second after his Lord's summon and situated himself at the dog demon's feet, bowing properly. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" he said ingratiatingly.

"Have Rin brought to me," Sesshoumaru commanded shortly, and Jaken rose to his feet, a dark frown creasing his ugly beak before he turned and left the room to get the girl.

Sesshoumaru settled himself more leisurely in the chair as he waited for his charge, his golden gaze wandering, eventually staying on the dancing flames of the fire.

He had to admit to himself that he knew as little about human courtship and mating as he did about guns. Before, he had never been interested enough in the weak creatures to bother learning about their disgusting social habits and course of maturity. 

Now that lack of attention was coming back to haunt him in the form of a young woman with long black hair and chocolate eyes. 

'_A lack of planning. I wonder how I could have missed something so vital_,' the youkai thought ironically to himself. 

Well, it did not matter. She would remain in the castle except for the time she went to the village, and all the human males there were too old and married to be concerned about. The only problem that could possibly arise was one of Sesshoumaru's own men taking interest in the girl, and he highly doubted that. No youkai here would lower themselves to mate with a human.

Or at least he hoped so. 

The smell of her body's ripening was still faint for now, though it would grow stronger as she developed further. Soon she would begin leaking human mating scents, those faint traces that existed around all young females whether they were ready mentally or emotionally to handle the raising of a child. The scent was purely meant that the female's body alone was ready for conception. 

Human males, of course, could not detect it due to their weak sense of smell, but a youkai, and especially youkai able to smell as good as he, could pick it up easily.

It was a rather disagreeable scent to most youkai, a scent that was either brushed aside or loathed. There was so many damn humans running around that the majority of wandering youkai had grown used to smelling the disgusting odor. Other youkai didn't sojourn enough by human settlements to recognize it for what it was and tended to brush it off as not worth investigating.

Sesshoumaru was pretty certain that the youkai residing under him would not take any interest in the human girl. They were raised to scorn the human race, with Rin being the only exception. And in the beginning, that was simply due to Sesshoumaru's orders that the girl was to remain unharmed and untouched by them. It had been Rin's own doing that had turned the soldiers 'affections' to her favor, causing them to actually accept and even delight in her company when she wasn't talking their ears off.

Despite their credence, the odds were in favor of the youkai soldiers rejecting the passing mating scent. True, they would grow curious and perhaps even go so far as to investigate just what exactly it was, since many of them would not know it, but it would go no further then that. Once they discovered its actual source, their interest and analysis would end there. And if it didn't...

One of the youkai's hands curled into a fist, his claws digging into the flesh of his palm.

If any of them even had so much as a passing thought regarding touching, harming, or mating with his ward, Kami so help him he would not be responsible for the consequences. 

Not to mention what a pin prick on his pride and dignity it would be if Rin should happen to have a hanyou child. After all the years of Sesshoumaru's ethic concerning the mixture of youkai and human blood in a being, it would make a lie of everything he had said to his bastard half brother if his own ward created such a ghastly creature. He would lose a great deal of respect in the eyes of the other lords. And Kami forbid the rumors that would spark and spread like wildfire. 

A shadow covering the floor by the door quieted his mind, and he raised his golden eyes to regard the young woman standing there. Amazingly, she had not come running in but rather was waiting for his permission to enter.

'_Miracles apparently do happen every day_,' Sesshoumaru thought with a brush of amusement. '_Or maybe she is just growing up faster then I care to admit..._'

"Come in Rin," he addressed her, keeping his voice controlled to mask the inner turmoil and battle of his conscience over the girl's inevitable growth.

She walked carefully into the firelight to stand before her guardian, her steps measured and precise, unlike her usual bouncy gait. Her expression was submissive and subdued, yet there was regality in the way she held her head, a prestigious glimmer in her dark eyes. The upward tilt of her chin spoke of a silent commanding pride and her hair had been washed and brushed to lay like a black river down her back, her bangs glistening just above her eyebrows.

She was wearing a deep violet kimono with outlines of white flowers sketched across the silk fabric; a sky blue obi belt circling her waist tightly, displaying to the youkai before her the fullness of her hips. Her small feet were clad in the new sandals, also washed and scrubbed of the dirt that had been on them earlier. Her shoulders were held back just a bit, her hands clasped one over the other on top of her stomach rather then fidgeting in her clothes, an action Sesshoumaru found annoying but had become accustomed to. 

All these things put together created vividly in the mind's eye of the youkai a picture of a woman, a mature woman, not the beastly little thing that had clung so tightly to him with dirt smudged clothes, wild hair, and a sparking joy that mirrored her usual child like behavior.

She seemed taller, older, more mature, as she stood in front of him now, her large eyes patient and watchful as they bored into his own.

It was enough to almost make him command her to go change, roll on the ground, and come back to him with dirty features and a more childish disposition. This radical change was becoming quite too much for him to handle, the way she held herself so poised and attentive.

Instead, he waved for her to sit down, and she did, crossing her lithe legs to sit modestly with her weight resting on one hip.

Silence descended and the young woman made no move, only stared expectantly up at him, waiting for him to begin...begin what? A conversation? A command?

Sesshoumaru was becoming slightly irritated, a strange nervousness creeping up his spine at the dramatic alteration in the girl he had taken under his wing. His nails dug into the arms of the chair, leaving grooves in the ancient wood before he noticed he had done the action. 

Forcing himself to relax, he stopped abusing the chair and met the calm gaze of the girl.

Rin held hard on her cool exterior, doing her best to maintain tight control on her manners though on the inside she was writhing to slouch rather then sit straight and grab onto the dog demon. She fought against her inner urging to be her normal garrulous self, forcibly reminding herself as to what Keikai had told her before she had left her chambers to answer her lord's summons.

After her and her guard had gone to her private quarters from the field and conversation with Sesshoumaru, Rin had immediately set to the task of disposing of her dirty clothes, washing them three times as she had promised. The rest of the afternoon she had done as her lord ordered and remained in her rooms, studying the material he wished for her to learn until she was bored out of her teeth.

It was with some relief that Jaken had finally showed up rather late at night, snapping out that Lord Sesshoumaru acquired her presence.

Rin had jumped up to obey, thinking only of seeing Sesshoumaru-sama and getting out of these stuffy rooms, but Keikai had halted her before she could reach for her clothing. She looked confusedly up at the large youkai, who said, "Rin-sama, if I may make a suggestion, perhaps you should wear something that will be appropriate for the occasion."

"Appropriate?" Rin questioned, not understanding. She was just going to go see Sesshoumaru...

Keikai nodded and walked to the girl's wardrobe, opening it to scan over the items in there. Rin waited behind her, peering at the dark confines of her furniture over the youkai's shoulder, wondering what she was up to. Keikai made an "Ah-ha" sound a second later and pulled out one of Rin's more expensive kimonos, another that the Lady of the house had bought for her. 

Turning briskly back to her charge, Keikai helped her to dress. As she slid the silk fabric over the girl's dark head she said, "Try to be courteous to Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin-sama. You are growing up now and he will expect you to act accordingly. It would not be fit for his ward to speak to him with anything less then respect. He has raised you better then that."

Rin nodded her head, not really paying attention to any of Keikai's rambling.

"You are turning into a lady," Keikai continued, tying the obi belt deftly around Rin's hips. "And a lady of the highest order-"

"Keikai-sempai, I am not of the highest order," Rin laughed, causing Keikai to give her a chiding look. "I am not one of the fancy ladies that Sesshoumaru-sama sometimes has come here. I am far from the royalties of that order."

"The Lord and Lady regard you as such, young Rin," Keikai said, dropping her usual term of respect to speak more friendly to the girl. "Even if you do not, they do. Otherwise they would not of taken you in. And they do not wish you to grow into some ragamuffin but a cultured woman with a good head on her shoulders and an elite bearing."

Rin frowned as she digested what the boar youkai was saying. "What is it you want me to do, Keikai-sempai?" she asked curiously.

Keikai smiled at her, glad to see the girl was taking her advice seriously. "Do not run around so much like a crazed hare. Carry yourself with dignity. Act patient, calm, and cool. Hold yourself royally. Do not fidget as if you have ants crawling up your arms. And most of all remember to speak clearly and respectively."

Rin was not too attracted to the idea, and Keikai saw it easily enough in her face. Her charge didn't say anything, her eyebrows lowering as she found displeasure over the instructions.

"Besides," Keikai added as an afterthought that was sure to sway the girl to adhere to her counsel. "You want to go to the village tomorrow don't you?"

"Oh yes!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes growing slightly wide.

"Well then you must not displease the Lord Sesshoumaru otherwise he may just forbid you to go. Especially after earlier today."

There was an eager nod from the girl. "Ok, Keikai-sempai I will do as you say." 

Keikai smiled in gratification and ran her fingers through Rin's hair so it flowed over the young woman's shoulders and down her back, framing her face and making her look older. The girl really was turning into a beauty and Keikai felt a strong surge of motherly protection and pride flow over her.

Patting the girl's shoulder once, she shooed her to the front of the door. 

"Now go, Rin-sama, and do not forget what I have told you," she said and Rin looked anxiously at her.

"Will you be here when I am done, Keikai-sempai?" she asked, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"It is doubtful, Rin-sama. I have a long day ahead of me with taking you to the village and I need my rest. Mamoru will be waiting when the Lord dismisses you."

Rin chewed on her bottom lip but said nothing in protest. While she did like Mamoru, it was not as deep an emotion as she held for the boar youkai. 

She turned to leave, a resounding cluck behind her letting her know not to slouch but raise her head high. Obeying the command, Rin straightened her spine and squared her shoulders, lifting her chin a bit, and walked out of her quarters into the hall.

Jaken was waiting for her by the entryway and he made a sound of irritation at finally seeing her.

"About time, girl. Now come with me. You have dawdled long enough," he snapped and began marching purposely down the hallway, his Staff of Heads held high in the air.

He expected for the girl to squeal and pounce on him, or at least giggle and do something to annoy him but nothing came.

'Must be that she is planning something extremely bothersome to place on this Jaken,' he thought gratingly and continued walking down the hall, waiting rigidly for the girl to spring her trap on him.

Seconds ticked away, turning into minutes, and still nothing. Suspicious that the girl must be up to something totally diabolical, the toad youkai shot a dubious glance over his shoulder with his huge bulbous eyes. 

The girl was walking placidly, her eyes misted over in faraway thought, not seeming to be paying attention to where she was going but allowing her feet to guide her instead. 

He narrowed his eye at her, but she did nothing and he turned away, overjoyed to see she wasn't going to drive him crazy for once.

'Perhaps the girl is finally growing up,' he thought in exultation.

They reached the entrance to the library Sesshoumaru currently inhabited, and Jaken stopped, motioning with his staff for the girl to present herself.

Rin snapped out of her reverie at the movement, seeing that she was in front of the library. That surprised her for a moment. She had expected for Sesshoumaru to be in his officer or private chambers at this late hour. Not that the youkai lord needed much sleep. 

Shrugging it away, she took a deep breath to steady herself, and straightened her shoulders once again.

Funny...She had never been nervous when confronting her guardian before.

'Must be Keikai-sempai's little speech.'

Stilling her jittering heart, Rin stepped into the doorway, her shadow covering the lightened floor and alerting the youkai within. Like she expected, his eyes snapped upwards immediately, settling over her. And like she expected, his cold voice summoned her into the room, and she entered, keeping her mind centered around being graceful yet courteous. What she didn't expect was the pause of the dog demon, his golden gaze locked on her as she stepped into the firelight, and she was suddenly filled with an inner calm as she saw the sudden flash of appreciation and speculation cross his orbs before they became their classical icy appearance.

So she had impressed him or at least shown she could behave and even create awe when she wanted to. She almost smiled in pleasure but stopped herself just in time, holding onto her composed outward appearance. 

A wave of his hand indicated for her to sit down and she did, maintaining her quietness. 

But as the silent seconds ticked by, and Rin grew more relaxed in his company, her inner struggle began as she fought to bridle her bubbly temperament. It seemed rather unfair to her that she was not allowed to hug and fond over him like she had all her life. Was there anything wrong with displaying love and affection? She couldn't be that _annoying _could she?

'This is just so he knows I did what he told me to and allow me to go to the village,' she thought firmly to herself, and that allowed her to ease a little.

Sesshoumaru watched intently the dark depths of the girls eyes, seeing something that looked like relish flicker there, replaced by calm, then inner conflict, finally transforming into what seemed to be a resolution to whatever debate she had within herself.

There was one good thing about the sprite, her eyes never let her conceal anything.

"What did you study today, Rin? I am assuming by your change in appearance that you did as I asked," he said smoothly, initiating the conversation to assuage his insecurity.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin answered. "I washed the dirtied kimono three times and my sandals!" 

She stuck out her leg to show him, and he was glad to see the eager cheerfulness was not gone from her voice.

'That rules out the possibility of being possessed by some ghost youkai,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Did you stay in your rooms and study?"

She nodded. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not leave once."

"What did you learn today?"

"All about the tea ceremony."

He raised his eyebrow in inquiry, a sign for her to continue.

Rin took a deep breath and began reciting everything she had learned. "The tea ceremony is called sado and the tea that is served is called matcha. The host must first enter carrying a chawan (bowl) that holds the chasen (tea whisk), chakin (tea cloth), and chashaku (tea scoop). He places the chawan besides the water jar then must retrieve with the kensui (waste water bowl), hishaku (bamboo water ladle), and a futaoki (fine silk cloth). The host must purify the chawan and chashaku with a fukusa. He must then fill the chawan with hot water and rinse chasen. The bowl is then emptied and the chawan wiped clean with a chakin. The host serves three scopes of matcha per guest into the chawan. Enough hot water is placed into the chawan to create a thin paste. More water is added until the paste is as thick as cream soup. The host then passes the chawan to the main guest, who passes it on to the next guest. When all the guests have tasted the tea, the bowl is returned to the host who must rinse it and clean the chashaku along with the tea container."

A frown marred her face as she concentrated, trying to remember if she was missing anything. The content nodding of her guardian dispelled that thought and she smiled happily.

"Very good," Sesshoumaru muttered. "I don't suppose you could perform it?"

She stilled, the smile fading. She had not thought he would ask that. She had never even considered performing such a ceremony.

"Have Keikai teach you later. What else did you learn?" the youkai said, dropping the issue.

"I read more from _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu_," she replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Dainagon Kinto."

He grunted. "Recite it."

"Though the waterfall

Ceased its flowing long ago

And its sound is stilled,

Yet, in name it ever flows,

And in fame may yet be heard," she recited perfectly.

"And what do you make out of all that?"

That frown returned once more as she considered the wording of the poem and the meaning behind the words.

While Sesshoumaru did judge poetry as an useless waste of time, Rin enjoyed it and it was a good measuring unit for the youkai concerning her rising maturity. She was becoming more insightful, able to see beyond the literal words and into the deeper meaning, the hidden truth and emotions the poems portrayed. The fact that she could discover such things had amazed the dog demon the first time he had witnessed it and continued to do so, just not as much.

"I think it means that even if the waterfall has ceased flowing and has dried up, it still flows within people's minds and mouths. It lives on through its fame and name. The literal sound of the waterfall may have been stilled, but in a way it continues on through its name. It lives on in history and remembrance," Rin surmised and Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod.

He tended to just go along with her explanation, which was usually right. He did have the intelligence to easily achieve breaking up the poem and finding all those stupid hidden mysteries but found it a fruitless achievement so didn't bother with it.

She recited and analyzed three more poems for him, then gave him details of the surrounding lands and who ruled them. He had her provide a brief history of the youkai royalties in each direction, a stray thought tugging at his mind wondering if he should have her learn human lords as well. It didn't seem essential, for Sesshoumaru could not see her living with humans in her life time. But then when she fell into full mating season...

The Westen Lord admonished himself for that ridiculous concept. Humans didn't literally fall into mating season, although they did reach a point where they would begin to notice and appreciate the opposite sex. He would just keep Rin away from any available bachelors until she grew old and the passion left her. That amount of time would be a blink of an eye to the youkai.

Which also reminded him of her frail human life span... 

Disgusted with himself, Sesshoumaru applied himself to listening more aptly to his charge, ignoring the fact of her expeditious growth that would only continue. Once again, he imagined himself mentally cutting those damn buds, but the girl before him killed that idea by processing another poem that most adults would have trouble understanding.

'Maybe I should force her to live in the woods like a wild animal. She's done it before, and it would save me the agitation of dealing with this catastrophe. Of course, then she might attempt to mate with a damn fox, or dog, or something...'

Gritting his teeth at this qualm of a puberty destined girl, he dissolved it from his mind. 

'Ignorance, ignorance, ignorance,' he repeated like a mantra.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" said a questioning voice and he dragged his gaze to the girl sitting in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, pondering what she wanted.

"I can still go to the village tomorrow?"

What was with her and that damn village? "I said you could, didn't I?"

"Hai."

"There is no further need to discuss it then."

A smile split her face at the prospect, and Sesshoumaru looked to the windows behind him. The moon was high in the sky now, an indication that it was late and he was edgy. He needed some time away from her, by himself so he could push these foolish thoughts out of his head.

He just couldn't understand why it should bother him so much but apparently it was, more then he cared to admit. It was irritating and exasperating. He had more important matters to deal with then a girl and her passing into adult hood.

Pulling himself back to the present, he rose to his impressive height, causing Rin to stop whatever she had been talking about and rise as well.

"That is enough for tonight," he said shortly. "Return to your quarters. I expect you back here by no later then the evening tomorrow."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She hugged him good-night, the youkai patting her mindlessly on the back as his mind was whirling over trying to stop himself from thinking. The action he performed without noticing only further disgruntled the dog demon, and he was grateful when Rin went skipping from the room, displaying her usual zest and merriment.

When she was gone, he let out an enormous sigh he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Not even bothering to diagnose that little occurrence, Sesshoumaru swept out of the library, detecting in the darkened halls Rin skipping away with Mamoru in the girl's wake. He watched her go, making sure she was safe, then stalked down to his own quarters.

All he wanted was some sleep. Maybe then his mind would shut up. 

Undeniably, it was the only way of release he was going to get...

* * *

It had taken him six years but finally it appeared his journey was over.

In a way it was a disappointment to him for this trek had been an escape for him, a way to run from his painful memories and try to correct them, make up for them. 

But even that had been ripped away from him.

Stepping onto the beach, the ocean waves rolling and breaking on the shore before him, he stooped down and clutched a fistful of the sand then released it and watched the wind carry it away.

Six years had passed since he had left, six years of wandering and searching only to find nothing. He had traveled from coast to coast, examined every hidden place and hide out he knew of. There had been no cave unsearched, no rock unturned, no forests unscoured. 

It seemed like such a long time and he felt bone weary, tired. It had not been easy for him these past years, treacherous even, but it was a fate he had signed himself to. It was a fate rightfully deserved and he could only hope but to attempt and make amends.

How many had suffered due to him?

Narrowing his eyes from under the shock of unruly spiked bangs, he gazed out over the ocean, remembering.

He had been unable to stay and live a peaceful life when he became aware of what he had done. So he had set out on his own, determined to make sure no trace of Naraku could be found, that the hanyou was indeed dead and gone.

He had altered his clothing, replacing the green and yellow parts of his outfit to be all black, a sign of his deep inner mourning and turmoil. 

Then he had traveled, alone, off into the wilderness despite the pleading that had assaulted him when he announced his decision to head off.

They did not understand his inner turmoil, though they tried to. They had always been supportive and sympathetic but they could not cure him, heal him. The scars on his soul and heart were too deep, too engraved. So he had hoped to ease their painful existence by atonement or revenge.

He had found neither.

For six years he had wandered, never stopping to settle in one place longer then it took to heal his physical wounds. He did what he could when he ran into people and villages that needed help, such as slaying pesky youkai and rescuing Damsels in distress. They called him Tandokuno Kishu, the Lone Horseman, and he was rather well known as being a man that talked little and possessed eyes that spoke of unseen horrors and terrible tragedy.

Always he was alone but it was better this way. If he was alone there was no one he could hurt and no one could hurt him. The villages that had known who he truly was feared him and had been revolted at his existence. He had dishonored himself in the most horrible way and the people were not forgiving, even it if were not entirely his fault.

The sense of helplessness he had experienced at the village six years back had only fueled his desire to get away. He could not dishonor the one person in the world he had left, the one person who knew who he really was and still loved him despite the appalling actions he had performed. He had been unable to sit there and let life peacefully take him along for he didn't deserve it. He deserved punishment, he knew that. The hope that he might be able to lessen that punishment was not going to happen.

Rising to his feet, he looked back into the trees where his mount stood patiently waiting.

There was only one place he could go now, the last place he wanted to return to.

But he had to.

He had made her a promise and he planned on fulfilling it.

Stooping down once again, he grabbed another handful of sand and rose to his full height. Opening his fingers, he allowed the sand to be blown fleetingly away, watching his hopes of amends and revenge go with it. He did not move until nothing remained in his palm then he lowered his hand to his side.

A sharp stab of guilt rushed through him and he pushed it down, allowing the dull ache of many miles traveled, unmourned loved ones, loneliness, helplessness, and self-loathing settle over his heart and mind.

Death would have been a release but they had prevented that. When he tried to die again by his own hands, she alone had been the one able to stop him. He had lived for her and would continue to live for her. He would not be the cause of more heartache for her after she had endured so much of it already. Instead he would live out his tortured existence, just so he wouldn't ever have to see another tear fall from her eyes.

His hand curled into a determined fist and he strode over to his mount, his black clothing blending into the night darkened forest.

He didn't want to go back.

But he had to.

He had a promise to fulfill.


	2. Village

**Notice: **

**I accidently miscalculated Rin's age, thinking she was five when it turns out she was around 7 in the anime, I think? Anyway, she's around 16 or so in this fic so just remember that and it should be clear. (Reviewers feel free to flame the author relentlessly.) **

**Eek another long chapter. I seriously don't intend to make them this long but the only other part I could stop it without making it seem cut off would have made it too short. **

**I had planned to do Rin's visit to the village in one chapter but this turned out longer than I anticipated so I'm making into two chapters.**

**And a big thanks to all those that reviewed so far, and I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

It was mid-morning when AhUn set down in the woodland with the two riders perched on his scaly back, using the trees to conceal them from the small village laying about a hundred yards away. Sniffing delicately, the dragon tasted the air, picking up the scent of burning wood, sweat, meat, and human the most prominent of them all. It was an action he was used to performing, making sure nothing was close that would threaten the girl or any humans that may have wandered close by and seen them land. 

He felt one of the riders slide off his back and both his heads twisted about to see the young woman now on the ground.

Hefting a small pack over her shoulder, Rin looked about her, spotting the village easily through the leaves and branches. Smiling in anticipation, she patted the dragon's side and clasped the hand of her guard as a way of good-bye.

"Be good, Rin-sama. And remember to be back here by sunset," Keikai said while gently squeezing her small hand.

Rin nodded vigorously. "You will wait here for me, Keikai-sempai?"

"Yes. We shall be here upon your return."

Rin gave each of them a heart warming smile then turned and walked with a slight bounce in her step towards the village, humming a mindless tune to herself. 

She liked going to the village, a lot. She was always able to see her friends and be among her own kind. Not that she minded living with youkai, for Rin was not one to be prejudiced due to species, but it was still nice to be among humans that accepted her. In her early years she had not been accepted by humans, having been an orphan. But these people did not care if she was an orphan or not. Like her, they determined a person's standing by attitude and actions, not birth and occurrences that were beyond their control.

The village consisted of several wooden houses spread out before a quilt of water with grass pathways, the pathways constructing squares that held the liquid. It always reminded Rin of a chess board and her eyes wandered from there up the forested hill where the shrine was located. A long line of stairs led up to the temple and she could faintly see the roof of the building but nothing else. Setting her feet on the dusty road that ran through the heart of the village, she continued her bouncy gait, not once faltering in her song.

She came to the village at least once every two weeks, a deal that had been made by both the Lady and Lord and those that had completed the Shikon no Tama. The ward of the Western Lands went there to be taught by the two mikos, the monk, and the taijiya; learning about rituals, faith, youkai, healing, and even things about the future.

She had known them since before she had gone to live with Sesshomaru in his fortress, having had several run-ins with them when her and the youkai had traveled across the lands searching for Naraku. 

Together they had been able to slay the hanyou, though how exactly Rin did not know, and reconstruct the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama was gone now, having been purified by the younger of the two mikos and used for some wish. Rin wasn't sure what the wish had been, for Sesshomaru had left right after Naraku was slain, not interested in the jewel or what the others did with it.

The band of Shikon hunters now lived in this village and Rin had grown close to them over the years.

She had first begun her studies with them a year after Naraku had been slain, when the Lady of the Western Lands had somehow managed to persuade Sesshomaru to let Rin go there. While Sesshomaru had reached a compromise with his half brother and basically wasn't going to try and kill him anymore, he had been against the idea of sending his ward to a human village to learn from them. But the Lady had changed his mind, convincing him that Rin could learn lots from the Shikon hunters that she could not learn in his estate. So Sesshomaru had agreed finally and Rin was very thankful to the Lady for doing that for her.

She came within sight of the villagers and the people walking about spotted her and gave her a friendly bow, smiling in genuine affection. Children racing about with sticks paused in their course to wave and shout at her before taking off again. Wives and daughters from inside houses stuck their heads out the windows and doors and greeted her shyly.

Rin returned each greeting with an appreciative wave and beaming smile, a warm glow infusing her system. 

They did stop long enough to welcome her back but she did not disturb them so much that they broke off from their tasks to stand and gawk at her. The usual flow of the village did not come crashing to a halt due to her appearance and to her that was the ultimate test of how accepted she had become. They viewed her as another citizen, a citizen that came and went and wandered but always came back.

Their acceptance was partly on account of the Shikon hunters. They had brought the girl in and treated her like one of their own, settling the other villagers minds that this was a long time friend of theirs and therefore trustworthy.

Drawing up to one of the larger houses that was close to the hill of the shrine, she lay her pack on the wooden raised porch and went up the steps, looking intently for the occupants. Sticking her head in the open door, she called out, "Houshi-sama?"

There was no answer and she made a "Hmm" sound of contemplation. Retracting her head from the doorway, she knew no one was home, which was odd. With the taijiya's condition she was supposed to be taking it easy. Rin had assumed she'd be home.

Shrugging it away, she bent and scooped up her pack then skipped to the stairs, deciding the shrine was the next best place to check. Reaching the end of the steps at the top of the hill, her eyes raked over the dark building with its red trimmed roof. Throughout the years the mikos had slowly been building the temple larger, accommodating for the growth of the village as well as providing a free education for the children that would normally not receive any knowledge at all except for farming expertise. 

Most of the children in Japan weren't as lucky as Rin. They were born poor or in the midst of war and were unable to dig themselves out of the ditch they had been delivered into with the lack of schooling and tutoring that plagued the country. If a man was a farmer, the son would become a farmer. If a woman was a midwife, her daughter would become a midwife. 

Rin, on the other hand, was blessed with the edification to be anything she wished to be, so long as Sesshomaru was okay with it. She had been rescued from her distress by none other then one of the coldest demons known to man and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

She moved to go inside the temple, passing by a rectangular altar set up at the front of the shrine, purple flowers having been placed at its base.

The inside was rather dark and musty and she scrunched her nose at the dust and dirt in the air. Fighting back a sneeze, she slipped further inside, heading to where the mikos held their classes.

She had attended their classes once, when she first came here to learn from them, but after blowing the other students out of the water with her furthered education, the mikos determined that it was better to do one-on-one with the girl rather then have her take courses she already knew. Rin preferred it that way anyway. It allowed her to become closer to her teachers rather then fight for attention with twenty other children.

Rounding a corner in the dark hallway, she sneezed loudly and sniffled, then fell into a fit of sneezing. Waving her hand swiftly in front of her face, she pinched her nose to stop the onslaught of dust in her nostrils, squinting her eyes to see what had caused so much of the particles to assault her suddenly.

"Rin-chan?" a voice said in surprise and Rin leaned forward.

Emerging out into the hallway from a room was a squat old lady with long gray hair tied back in a loose ponytail, the strands falling down her back to end at her waist. An eyepatch covered her right eye and her face was lined with heavy wrinkles from both sun and age. Despite the wrinkles and loss of an eye, her face was considerate and compassionate, a soft glowing light of charity gleaming in her one remaining orb. She was dressed in the traditional miko clothes, a white wide sleeved shirt and red pants that fanned out widely. 

In her hands she held several dusty ancient scrolls and Rin knew instantly the cause of her attack.

"Good morning, Kaede-bachan!" Rin responded charmingly and the old woman smiled at her. 

"What are you doing in the temple, child?" Kaede inquired. 

She turned and began walking further down the hallway, intent on completing whatever task she had set out to do.

Rin followed her, as Kaede had suspected she would, and the young woman answered, "I was looking for Houshi-sama and Sango-chan but neither of them were home. I was hoping they might be here?"

Kaede nodded sagely without turning her head. "Miroku-sama is helping with the construction of their new home and Sango-chan came here to spend time with the children. She is practicing for later as well as keeping Kagome company."

"Ahhh...Was it a bad time for me to come then?"

"Oh no dear child," Kaede reassured her with a shake of her head. "I'll go and inform Miroku-sama that you are here. In the meantime I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it, Kaede-bachan?"

Turning into another room, Kaede laid the scrolls down on a large wooden table stacked high with them. The rest of the room was lined with similar tables, all of them also stacked high with scrolls. The room was dimly lit with several square windows cut out near the roof, sunlight filtering in but not enough to totally light up the area. It was a plain room, a storage room most likely or maybe a place where they kept all their references. 

That made Rin think back to the library she had been in last night, though this room was not nearly so refined as the Western Lord's was.

"I need to get these scrolls dusted and back in order before the humidity destroys them," Kaede was saying. "If you would be so kind as to dust them while I get Miroku-sama, Rin-chan?"

"Oh, of course!" Rin agreed radiantly, glad to be of help.

"Thank you, Rin-chan," the elderly miko said in sincere gratitude. She pulled a cloth out of the pocket of her wide pants and handed it to the young woman. "Be very careful with them. They are fragile and the merest jostling could damage them."

"Do they all need cleaning, Kaede-bachan?" Rin asked, a sweep of her eyes taking in the magnitude of the stacks.

Kaede nodded and Rin felt some of her eagerness leave her. Kami, there was probably four hundred scrolls here! Just imagining the amount of dust was frightening...

"There will be more brought in as you work," Kaede added as she turned to leave and felt a flutter of amusement at the girl's widened horrified eyes. "I'll go look for Miroku-sama for you."

The old miko left and Rin held back the urge to say "Hurry please!" to her retreating figure. She sighed instead and looked dismally at the scrolls in front of her, thinking herself a baka for taking on the job. 

Grinding her teeth together, she forced down her gloominess and brightened, shrugging away the bother and instead getting on with the work. The stack wasn't going to get any smaller if she just stood there wallowing in self-pity.

Humming to herself, she sat on the corner of the table that was devoid of items and pulled a scroll into her lap. 

She allowed her mind to wander on to minuscule things to pass the time, thinking on such things as poetry and the tea ceremony and clothing, flowers, fish, gardens. Her mind jumped from one thing to the next as they related to each other, thinking fondly of Keikai and AhUn waiting for her in the forest, to Sesshomaru-sama and the Lady, and even Jaken. She was getting to the point where she would be able to squish him with no trouble and that thought caused her to erupt into giggles. She would just have to figure out a way to get that bothersome staff out of his claws...

She had just finished cleaning her fifteenth scroll when the sound of rustling paper and uncoordinated shifting feet on the floorboards reached her ears. A question forming in her head as to what was causing the racket, she looked to the doorway as a figure appeared in it, a large stack of scrolls cradled in his arms. They towered all the way over his face, blocking his view of anything in front of him and her identification of him. He teetered in the doorway and almost ran smack into a wall, softly cursing under his breath as regained his balance.

The sound of his voice and a flicker of something orange caught Rin's attention and she smiled at the discovery of who this stranger was.

Hopping off the table, she exclaimed, "Shippo-kun!"

The young man jumped at the sudden noise and struggled with the scrolls, several of them slipping out of his grasp and onto the floor. With the cascading fall of the items, the stack shrunk considerably, and his head appeared. He stared at the exuberant girl before him, startled at her abrupt appearance in the room.

"R-Rin?" he stuttered in confusion.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh!"

"Whatever are you doing in here?"

"Kaede-bachan asked me to help with dusting the scrolls," Rin explained and bent over to retrieve the fallen scrolls.

"She's imprisoned you too huh?" asked the boy with a slight grin, displaying one of his fangs with the action.

"Oh, Shippo-kun, don't be so negative," Rin admonished, hitting him lightly on the arm with a scroll before throwing it and the other retrieved scrolls onto the stack. "Kaede-bachan can't do everything herself."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he drawled.

He dumped the scrolls unceremoniously onto the table and turned to face her. 

He was a good few inches taller than the human girl, her chin barely reaching the top of his shoulder, and his sparkling emerald eyes danced with merriment and mischief. Orange bangs pushed far back to the sides of his forehead were long enough to cover his eyes, and the rest of his long hair descended down his back almost to his waist. It was held in a loose ponytail by a blue bow and small earrings that matched the color of his intense gaze gleamed and twinkled in the scant amount of sunlight entering the room. 

His ears were pointed, revealing him to be a youkai along with the fangs that adorned his small mouth. His hands that lay placidly on either side of him were clawed and his feet were indeed fox paws rather then human feet. A fluffy long tail was the orange flicker Rin had spotted when he walked in and it reached to the lower portion of his calf, flicking idly back and forth as he gazed down at her.

Dressed in long pants that tied off above his fox feet, a yellow sash crisscrossing over his waist and hips and a light tan shirt possessing a low neck line revealed a well muscled chest and torso. His arms, even when relaxed, bulged moderately with hard firm muscle.Rin smiled pleasantly while staring into his eyes, eyes that had captivated her more and more over the years, but never so much as they did now. She couldn't tear her gaze away no matter how much her brain yelled at her to and she felt as if she could get lost in those shimmering depths. They were sharp and clear, twinkling with a convivial force that made her heart skip a beat and a blush to stain her cheeks.

Her reactions to his emerald gaze confused and frightened her. Shippo was her friend and she had known him for a long while. Why did his eyes on her now suddenly seem so intense, so...magical? Why did his intense watchfulness suddenly make her have an urge to trace the outline of his lips and lean into that chest that was so very open to her? 

His voice cut into her thoughts, making her blush further and she was glad the room was dimly lit so he could not see.

"You are here to see Miroku?" he asked her.

He pulled a washcloth out of his pants pocket and sat down on the table to clean the scrolls, his tail flicking upwards to curl around his hip and lay like a waterfall over the edge. He didn't even have a clue of what he had just caused to happen to her!

"Yes," she answered, her throat feeling a tad tight as she tried to get her blushing to stop. "Kaede-bachan went to get him."

"He's helping the villagers with the building of their new house. He doesn't know the first thing about it, and his help is probably more troublesome then helpful, but he insists on helping anyway. They're letting me take their smaller home after they are completely moved by the way," he said with another grin.

"You are moving out?" Rin asked, surprised.

He nodded, his eyes pinned on the scroll in his hands. "I figure its about time I get a place of my own. And to be honest Inuyasha is getting impatient with me always disturbing him." He displayed to her a naughty smirk, unwittingly plunging her back into her blush. "I figure its because he doesn't get enough time with his mate. Alone time that is, if you know what I mean."

"Y-yes," she said weakly. Her heart was beating so fast at his words and that look she didn't know what to think except to be mortified.

His hands stopped their work suddenly and he peered at her intently, raising an orange eyebrow. He leaned forward, closer to her, his nose sniffing the air gingerly. She almost took a step back, her blush turning crimson as he came close to touching her, still snuffling away. 

"You smell weird," he stated a moment later. "Your scent has changed."

Those words bewildered her enough that she lost her blush, blinking at him.

"What?"

He frowned at her, leaning away from her and back against the wall. "Maybe its just me I guess...Smells a bit more uhh thick you could say."

He scratched at his neck with a clawed hand, watching her as she became totally baffled.

"New soap perhaps?" she supplied lamely and he laughed, a deep merry sound.

"Yeah, sure," he said with a grin and went back to his cleaning.

His laughter had relaxed her considerably, reminding her that this was still the little fox kit she had been friends with for years, and she sat down beside him, returning to her task as well.

They made small talk as Rin waited for Kaede-sama, Shippo telling her about his new home and how he would be close enough to the others in case he needed anything. He wasn't really nervous about the prospect of being on his own, since he'd still be living in the same village, but excited and anxious. He related to her the decision of Miroku and Sango to build a bigger home closer to the shrine, since they would be needing the extra space. 

"How is Sango-chan feeling?" Rin asked at one point.

"She's kind of nervous but mostly happy and eager." 

"What of her health?"

"She's holding up. Don't know how much longer she'll be able to hold out though."

They talked for a few more minutes when finally Kaede made her entrance, glad to see both young ones still working and sitting companionably with each other. 

The old miko had been a little fearful for the kitsune when he had first come to live in the village with Kagome and Inuyasha, not sure how the villagers would react to a youkai living there. Shippo had been ten at the time and he was luckily already used to human company, having spent so many years with the Shikon hunters. 

The old miko's fears had died though as the village people accepted the kitsune as readily as they did the ward of the Lord of the Western Lands, even if they believed she was just royalty from a providence nearby rather then a youkai lord. 

Kaede had been even happier when she witnessed how readily and easily Rin and Shippo became friends. The village children Shippo did get along with but none compared to the close relationship he shared with the young woman sitting beside him, though neither of them knew it. It was possibly due to the fact Rin spent so much time in youkai company whereas the village children did not. Rin probably leaned _more _towards youkai companionship then she did human.

Smiling at the closeness of the two, she called out, "Rin, Miroku-sama is waiting."

The two turned to face her and Rin bounced to her feet, hugging the kitsune teen before departing. "Bye, Shippo-kun!" she said and headed to the door.

"Will I see you again before you leave, Rin?" he asked curiously before she could depart totally from the room.

She stopped in the door frame to look at him, her lips pursing in thought. "Yes, Shippo-kun. I will be staying here till sunset."

He smiled warmly at her, as if glad at her answer, and she felt another tingling blush inch up her cheeks.

"Alright, Rin! Later!" he replied ebulliently.

Rin gave a short nod before diving out the door, her heart beating so fast she was amazed the kitsune didn't hear it with his sharp hearing. Frowning over these bizarre sensations, she walked down the hall after the old miko, wondering what in Kami's name was wrong with her. 

She had to be sick or ill. Or possessed. Maybe a spider youkai had bit her while she slept and poisoned her. Either way she would have to remember to take something for it when she got back home. Maybe she would ask Keikai or Sesshomaru about this strange illness and see about a way of curing it. 

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath to steady herself, she followed Kaede out of the temple and back down to the village, glad for the first time ever to be out of the presence of the handsome fox youkai that had become one of her dearest friends. 

* * *

He rode without stopping until he saw the monk's temple high up on a ridge several miles off and he turned his mount to head there.

The sun had been beating unmercifully down on him all day and the last thing he needed was to kill his mount and himself just because he ran out of water. He could use some rest too, lay comfortabley back on a cushiony pillow before he began the weeks long trek back to her and his promise.

Leaving his horse to graze at the bottom of the ridge, he walked up the broad gray steps to the temple ground's entrance. 

He knew of this place due to a wound that he had suffered while in combat with a weasel youkai that had been slaying the villagers's cattle. The caring monks of the temple had taken him in and nursed him back to full strength, providing him with free room and board as his wound healed. He had wanted to pay them for their hospitality but they had refused like he expected.

His dark eyes searched the area for one person he knew quite well, hoping to find that one monk out of the multitude of priests residing here. He spotted several monks praying near a small fountain, but a quick examination showed that none of them were the man he sought. He let himself in, deciding it better not to interrupt the praying monks to ask for permission to enter. 

Striding down the brilliant lawn, he entered the main temple, where he stopped a young boy passing though the hall and asked, "Is Saishi here?"

The young boy stared up at him, fear clouding his vision at the black clothed man that had a hold of his shoulder. The grip was clearly powerful, strong enough that the boy couldn't break free if he wanted to. The man wasn't applying any force at all and the boy trembled at the thought. If this black rider wanted, he could probably break all the bones in his shoulder without even straining.

Swallowing audibly, the boy said, "Y-yes, sir. W-would you like m-me to g-get him?"

The black rider released his shoulder with a nod, ignoring the stuttering that plagued the child. "Hai, thank you."

The kid ran off hurriedly, throwing a scared look over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. Smirking without humor, the man roamed over to the window, gazing out at the lawn and the monks still praying silently by the fountain.

He had to admit he rather liked it here. Tranquility thrived on these grounds, comfortably laced with a pleasant appeal of life that didn't need to be hurried or rushed, that everything would come in time. The monks wove a harmonious web, creating an aura of security as they moved about the compound in their slow leisurely pace, reciting prayers and blessing every piece of weed, grass, and walking creature they could set eyes on. This was a place untouched by evil, a place pure and innocent, peaceful, unlike so much of the rest of the world. 

Almost everywhere he had traveled he had found famine and war, orphans and widows, slain men and boys. Blood coated fields had been his scenery, weeping had been his serenade, dying gasps and whimpers his conversations. It was unusual to find a community or household that had not felt the clawing touch of death, had not felt the horrible riddling of sorrow that stalked at every corner and shadow.

Evil, death, and sorrow were things he was well courted with, having seen and performed much of it in his somewhat short life span. It had left an acidic taste in his mouth, made him turn his face away in disgust at what he had become, left him to this broken shell of a life and the bitter hope of redemption that had turned out to be nothing but a spoof.

His hands tightened into fists as the anger coursed through him, the anger of being denied even the peace of revenge, the anger of having nothing but an unending sense of betrayal to his kinsman, the anger of having no type of salvation whatsoever. 

His plight was forever, would probably continue on even after death. The Gods wouldn't forgive him for the hideous acts he had committed, even if he had gotten his revenge. He was tainted, scorned, marked. He wasn't even fit to wear this human skin, be called a man. He was nothing but a killer; the blood of his family had stained his weapon, others had perished due to his actions, whole villages, whole towns.

Remorse, a feeling one would have thought to be enough for him to accept the inevitable, but not in this case. He couldn't leave it alone, couldn't just sit and regret and forget. He did regret, he regretted everything, but it just wasn't enough. He couldn't just forget and pretend none of it ever happened, pretend it had all been some bad dream. 

How could someone such as he even be allowed to begin anew, receive a clean slate and start over? He didn't deserve it, not one bit.

Payment was in need. He needed to find an outlet to pass the anguish onto but after six years he was still searching. 

Maybe he should just accept the condemnation of his soul to hell. 

There was no healing, no atonement, no purifying in the universe that could touch him enough to lift this agony. No matter how many purifying arrows hit his heart, no matter how many monks prayed for him, no matter how much cleansing water was dumped on him, he would never find an emancipation out of this desolation that dogged at his heels like a persistent hound.

Even Kami himself had abandoned him.

'_If there is one innocent being left in this world, I'd like to see it. Even the monks have tasted from the jaundiced cup of calamity_,' he thought bitingly to himself.

A stir of cloth pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned darkly to see an elderly monk approaching him, his anger fading to be replaced by a detachment from his thoughts and soul as he recognized the man. 

The man was half hunched with age, bald with bushy white eyebrows and missing several teeth. His skin was as dry as papyrus paper, the nails cracked, yellowed, and crooked. Lips that were chapped spread in a brilliant calm smile, a comforting happy light in the glazed grey eyes meeting the black rider's own.

He was dressed in ceremonial monk's robes, the robe being black with a gray sash crossing over his right shoulder and tying about his thin waist. He carried no staff with him, too old and fragile to be lugging such a device around.

The monk walked up to the black rider, who had not moved in the least, and his hands reached out in a benevolent and cordial gesture.

If the lone horseman had not known better, he would have thought the monk was trying to comfort him and free his tortured spirit but past experience with the man had proved that this monk cared this way about everyone. He was the most unselfish human being he had ever met, a man who would sacrifice himself in a heart beat to save anyone from even the smallest discomfort.

But he also knew his limits, this monk. He understood the horseman's wishes and abided by them, not bothering to probe at the young man's spirit, allowing him to open up on his own instead.

This is why the lone horseman had sought him. 

He reached out his gloved hand and allowed the old monk to clasp it, the elder smiling so brightly he was surprised sunshine didn't split through the gaps of his missing teeth. 

"Tandokuno Kishu," he said and his voice was quiet and pleasant to listen to, like a soft breeze over tranquil grasses. "You have returned to us?"

He released the rider's hand and it fell limply to the lone rider's side, who was nodding.

"For a time, Houshi-sama."

He would have continued but halted his sentence as the old man waved his hand in the air in a dismissive fashion.

"No terms of respect are needed here, Tandokuno Kishu. Please, use the title I was born with," the monk said, smiling gently at the young man.

"Your wish is but my command."

The old man chuckled at the reply. "How is the wound, Tandokuno Kishu?" he inquired.

The lone rider silently pulled down the tight fabric encasing his torso, revealing to the monk the scar that marred the skin across his ribs on his left side. It was the wound the monk had treated, the wound he had received from the weasel youkai.

The old man leaned forward and delicately prodded the scar with his dry fingers, his eyes narrowing as he peered at it. Making a humming sound in his throat, he said, "I have something that can lessen the scar. Come to my room and we will take care of this."

The lone rider didn't care either way if there was a scar or not but he'd humor the old man. He owed him a great deal anyway and if the man wanted to fawn over him, might as well not fight it. It wasn't worth the energy. 

Replacing his outfit, he followed the old monk without a word.

* * *

Rin tried with all her might, all her power, but she just couldn't do it. She just couldn't stop it, no matter how desperately she attempted to push it away it just wouldn't leave. She was powerless, defenseless to prevent it. It was inevitable and she felt herself weakening, finally giving in to it.

Rin opened her mouth wide and yawned. 

She at least had the courtesy of attempting to hide it behind her hand. 

Blinking her sluggish sleepy gaze, she watched the monk in front of her mutter in frustration as he pawed through a cabinet filled with white jars. 

"It has to be in here somewhere...I just _know _I placed it in here...I bet that damn Shippo took it when I wasn't looking..."

Shaking her head at his grumbling, she yearned to go outside or at least do something rather than sit here bored. Twenty minutes had passed as she waited for the monk to find whatever he was looking for and she was getting impatient, which was a rare thing. 

Sighing in utter boredom and disappointment, she reached for her bag and pulled out several pieces of parchment, a small jar filled with ink, and a brush, deciding if nothing was going to present itself to amuse her, she would do it herself. She was not the most skilled artist but she had some talent. 

Laying down on her stomach, she chewed on the brush's wooden handle tip as she pondered over what to draw.

The face of Shippo as he gazed down at her fluttered through her mind and she was utterly horrified at it. Why would she ever think to draw _him_? She never had before.

But yet a part of her wanted her to draw him, wanted to sketch out his handsome features onto the paper so she could remember that moment for all time. Another part of her was frantically screaming that that idea was insane and she had obviously lost her common sense.

She came to a compromise between the two and drew a normal fox instead.

When she had just finished putting the finishing touches on her art work, Miroku gave a crow of triumph and in his hand he held up a small white jar that had praying humans carved into its sides. He swivelled around to face her and she quickly shoved the paper back into her pack before he could catch eye of it. The last thing she needed was the hentai getting ideas that she was attracted to the kitsune. 

Miroku's violet eyes focused on the young girl spread out on her stomach on the floor. It still ceased to amaze him that this was the ward of the Lord of the Western Lands, the child that had been adopted by a youkai that was colder than a block of ice. It wouldn't surprise him if rocks had more compassion then Lord Sesshomaru did. Or had. The youkai seemed to have lost some of his coldness over the years. 

Miroku had been given the assignment of teaching Rin the ways of religion and Buddhism, to inform her about religious ceremonies and practices, and other such things. He had been delighted, honored that someone would ask him to teach a young one. 

But apparently, along with his profession as a monk, Sesshomaru had also become aware of Miroku's 'activities' concerning females and the youkai had sent a literal death threat to the monk, stating that if he so much as looked at Rin the wrong way he would personally deal with him.

Needless to say Miroku took the threat very seriously and for many weeks he avoided eye contact with the girl. Not that he would ever think of performing such a ludicrous act with someone so young, that was just disgusting. Besides, another certain female would kill him before Sesshomaru got the chance to.

Grinning at the thought, Miroku indulged in the memory of his beloved in the past when she would get so jealous over his attention to other females. She was such a fiery spirited thing, never the type of woman he had imagined himself falling for and marrying, starting a family with. 

Fate worked funny like that though and he was actually, for the first time in a long while, happy and content. 

The death of Naraku had cleared the curse that had existed in his right hand and Miroku had been able to touch the skin of his palm without prayer beads or gloves for the first time in his life. It had been almost too much relief for the monk to handle and he had spent days afterward completely enthralled with his hand, engrossed in the feel of the flesh until the others started yelling at him that he was going to make another hole there if he didn't stop rubbing it.

They had moved here shortly after the death of Naraku, this village that all the Shikon hunters had come to consider home, the village where the Bone Eater's Well and shrine were located. 

Even if the Shikon no Tama was gone and their mission over, their ties and friendship to each other continued on, remaining strong till this day. As the village had come to be considered their home, they had come to consider their companions their family. They were lost without each other and they relied on each other for a chance at true happiness with caring friends, dedicated mates, and possibly offspring that would continue on their legacy.

Miroku himself had been married in this village, witnessed the emerging of the troubled hanyou into a relaxed dependable adult in this village, watched the growth of Shippo from an obnoxious child to a mischievous yet gracious teen in this village, observed the bond between the hanyou and young miko seal itself in much the same way his hand had done in this village.

Many times in their travels for the Shikon no Tama he had found himself imaging the future but he had never imagined it to be as good as it had turned out. Everyone had received a happy ending for the most part, even if some things were missing overall they were comfortable and happy with their lives.

All except one anyway and there was nothing they could do for him if he wouldn't let them. It had broken his beloved's heart when the young boy had left, going out on his own to try and ease his affliction. 

Miroku sincerely hoped that he had found a way to shed the guilt he carried and the monk prayed that his beloved would not ache so much upon his return. Hopefully the boy had found peace with himself and would return to them and stay with them. If he didn't, it was likely Miroku's wife might just plunge back into the pool of grief he had helped her out of years ago. 

There were too many good things occurring in her life right now for it to be darkened with sorrow and Miroku silently vowed that whatever happened he would not let her become sad in this time of great joy. No matter what, he would make sure she was happy. No matter what.

"Houshi-sama?" asked Rin and the monk blinked at her. 

He acted as if he had forgotten she was even there and she wondered what had caused the monk to slip so deep into his thoughts. He had done it a few times before, sometimes getting distracted by his hand and just sitting there mindlessly poking at it. She could understand why he did it, she had learned about the wind tunnel curse he used to carry some time ago, but she had been sitting here for a while and she wanted to do something else or at least get on with the lesson.

"Ah, my apologies, Rin-chan," he said with a nervous laugh and he straightened his shoulders, turning professional in a heartbeat.

He placed in front of her a mortar and pestle, an incense bowl filled with white rice ash, an incense stick, a lit candle, and a U shaped koh press. Popping open the top of the white jar, he poured the contents of it into his palm, measuring out how much he wanted. Getting the right amount, he replaced the top and set the jar down off to the side, then scraped the herbs off his palm and into the mortar.

"Do you remember what we talked about last time, Rin-chan?" he asked her before continuing.

"You were telling me about the different uses of Buddhist incense," she answered.

He nodded and dipped his finger into the herbs. The particles stuck to his skin and he raised his finger into the air so she could see it clearly.

"Today I'll show you how to make makko (ground incense)," he said. "It's used as a base to burn raw incense upon and is infinitely better as a burning base versus charcoal. There are a variety of recipes but we'll stick with the main mixture. This," he held his finger with the herbs stuck on it closer to her, "is a mixture of sandalwood, aloes wood, and cloves. Its your basic and most widely used makko. This type of burning is called Sonae Koh (offering incenses) and is generally a spiritual practice."

His eyes darted to the incense bowl as he wiped the herbs off his hand by using his own robes, not even seeming to notice the action as if he were so used to it he didn't pay attention to it anymore. 

Rin placed a hand across her mouth to stop the giggles from rising out of her throat. 

Miroku was certainly an unusual monk. No other holy man would ever think of using his own robes as his personal napkin.

"You must compact the white rice ash by tapping lightly on the bottom of the bowl," Miroku instructed and performed the action himself to demonstrate. "An indentation is made with the koh press and filled with the makko and you must compact the makko with the koh press as well."

He handed the instrument to her and she lifted herself to sit Indian style. She followed his instructions easily, his violet eyes watching her every move.

"Take the incense and light one end of it and place it into the makko."

She did, being careful not to burn herself or set anything on fire. Precisely she stuck the incense stick into the makko and watched it slowly begin to burn.

"Once the makko is burning you can sprinkle other incense mixtures directly on top of it," said the monk and leaned back to reach the cabinet, grabbing another jar and opening it.

He dusted the other form of incense over the makko and Rin watched in interest as they both burned simultaneously, their scents mixing together in the air.

"As the makko trail burns, place additional incense on the portion of makko that is burning. You can use this to measure time, just have to judge how fast it burns," Miroku added as they both observed the burning incenses.

Seconds ticked by as they watched then Rin lifted her head and asked, "What other sorts of incense are there, Houshi-sama?"

"Well there's zuko (rubbing incense), shoko (burning incense), and one other...Hrmm...Can't remember the name of it," the monk muttered, his eyebrows lowering as he struggled to recall it.

"Its kosui (fragranced water) but that's used to as a purification of items, individuals, and areas and you wouldn't know a thing about purity," someone said jokingly and Miroku looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway, leaning over to look at him with a smile tugging at the corners of her pretty mouth.

"Sango-chan!" Rin said happily and climbed to her feet to hug the woman, her hands not even managing to go around her due to the woman's big belly.

Sango laughed and ruffled the girls hair, a wholesome look to her face that Rin had seen develop more and more as time passed and the woman's stomach grew. 

"Good morning, Rin-chan," she greeted as the girl released her. One of the older woman's hands came to rub at her swollen stomach, grimacing as a sharp pain went through her.

"Is the baby kicking you again, Sango-chan?" Rin asked in concern.

Sango smiled bravely at her, though she winced as the child she was carrying continued to use her body as his own personal kicking bag.

"He's as lively as ever. I just hope his hands won't be nearly so lively when he gets older," she kidded, shooting a glance to her husband who was cleaning up the room.

"You crush me, Sango," he replied elegantly causing her to grin.

"I heard you stopped by here earlier, Rin-chan," Sango said to the young woman standing beside her. "Sorry. I was with Kagome-chan in the temple. Kaede-bachan tended to you?"

Rin nodded to her. "Kaede-bachan took care of me just fine, Sango-chan. And no need to apologize. In your condition you should be relaxing," she scolded.

Sango snorted. "I'm not made of glass, you know? You should see how the lech over there whines at me whenever I so much as twitch a finger. This is his fault anyway."

The monk closed the cabinet and gave her a naughty grin, reminding Rin of Shippo earlier, and walked with lengthy strides to his wife's side, sweeping her into a breath taking kiss that caused both women to blush furiously, Rin quickly turning her gaze to the wall that had suddenly become very interesting.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, mortified, and pushed the man off her.

He laughed at his wife's embarrassment. "I do believe that this 'problem' is _your _fault, Sango my dear. I seem to recall about nine months ago a certain minx waking me with up with ideas of-"

"Don't you dare, Miroku!" she cried and clapped her hands down over Rin's ears before he had time to finish his sentence.

She was as red as a beet and Miroku was enjoying himself tremendously. The woman became so bashful whenever he mentioned their physical relationship, even though she had been the one to bring it up this time. 

Smiling fondly at the woman that meant everything to him, he brushed the back of his hand over her heated cheek, then placed it over her stomach. A goofy grin crossed his face as he felt the baby move under his palm, the palm that had held the Kazaana. 

This baby would not be born with that dreadful thing. No, Miroku had fought long and hard to assure his children would not suffer as he had.

His eyes met his wife's and held them, a silent current of love, endearment, and tenderness flowing between them, holding them spellbound.

Rin watched the two adults in uncertainty, wondering what in Kami they were doing. Sango's hands were still clamped over her ears and she moved away to remove the appendages, causing Sango to start and step back.

"Sorry, Rin-chan," she said in apology, a faint blush tainting her cheeks as she realized she had still been holding onto the girl.

Rin smiled at the woman then brought her attention to Miroku.

"Houshi-sama, is that all for today?" she inquired. She had the faint idea that the couple wanted to be alone and she was more than happy to oblige.

"Yes, Rin-chan," he answered, nodding at her. "You will be returning next week, I presume?"

"Yes if Sesshomaru-sama says it is okay," she said, stooping to grab her pack.

"How is Sesshomaru these days?" Miroku couldn't help but ask curiously.

Rin paused at the question, surprised at it. "He is..." 

_He is what?_

"He is...Well, he is Sesshomaru-sama," she said simply.

Miroku chuckled at the reply. "As I figured. Same old Sesshoumaru, except without the trying to kill his hanyou brother and steal the Tetsusaiga idea that is."

Rin didn't respond to that and waited a moment to see if the monk would ask her anything else but when he turned to his wife, she knew it was time for her to depart. She jumped off the wooden porch onto the dusty road, discovering with a quick glance at the sun to be early in the afternoon. She had a few more hours here before she had to return home and decided to head on up to the temple to find her other tutor.

If that didn't take too long, she would have enough time to spend it with Shippo, if the kitsune was still around. Glancing over the village from her view point on the hill, she saw the ant like figures of the villagers moving about their daily tasks. When she did not discover any of the figures possessing a big fluffy tail, she turned and ran into the temple, wondering why she had bothered checking for him in the first place.

Alone in their home, Miroku looked deeply into his wife's eyes, and noticed instantly the unusual anxious twitch that resided in her irises.

"You are nervous," he stated instead of questioned. "Is it due to the baby or...?"

He left the question open for she already knew what he was referring to and it made her sad whenever the young man was mentioned.

She sighed heavily and for the first time he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, signs of the strains she was going through because of her pregnancy. 

A worried protectiveness engulfed the monk and he wondered if this was the same feeling the hanyou went through whenever the miko was threatened. Miroku had always been protective of his wife but it had not been this strong. Sango was a woman who could take of herself and she fared better in physical combat than he did but this was not a problem she could solve with punches or kicks. 

The baby was draining her strength and Miroku was glad it was due soon. He was impatient to hold his child and to get his wife back to full health. She was tired more often, sluggish in most activities, and she yawned a great deal. He knew it was to be expected but he couldn't help but worry. A thousand disastrous scenarios chased themselves round and round his head and she hadn't even gone into labor.

Sango winced beside him as the baby resumed its game of 'kick mommy senseless in the ribs' and he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and leading her to the bedroom. He heard her sharp intake of breath and knew she was in pain. He just wished there was something he could do to help it.

Nudging the screen mosquito door open with his foot while keeping his hold on his beloved, he lead her into the room and pulled her onto the bed. She lay down without complaint and his hand brushed the bangs off her forehead, his thumb lightly passing over her skin. It was a soothing motion and she closed her eyes, feeling her tiredness of being on her feet and active all day pulling at her.

Fighting to stay awake, her brown eyes sought her husband's, wanting to hear the answers to the questions that had been plaguing her all day. 

"He is coming isn't he?" she asked, a strained note of nervousness in her voice.

He frowned inwardly. She wanted so much for him to come and though the young man had promised he would, there was no telling if he really was going to show up, and if he did there was no certainty he would get there in time.

"I'm sure he is," Miroku answered, hoping to relax her so she would sleep. "Why wouldn't he?"

"He seemed so alone when he left," she whispered, her eyes swishing downwards to stare at the covers. "I wanted so much to help him and instead he left. I know he hadn't meant to do the things he did. It was all that bastard Naraku's fault but he is just incapable of realizing that."

"I know, beloved, I know," Miroku said comfortingly, his hand reaching for hers and squeezing it in reassurance. "We all tried to help him but perhaps that was not the type of help he needed. He needed to get away for a while and come to terms with himself. It may be possible now for the true healing to begin."

She was silent for a moment, taking in what he said. 

"Sometimes I think it would have been better if we had left him dead," she whispered, so quietly he almost didn't hear.

She was close to crying and Miroku was desperate to console her. A hysterical pregnant woman was not going to bode well especially this late in the pregnancy. He knew she was overreacting because of the pregnancy which made it all the more urgent that he get her calm.

Withdrawing his hand from hers, he slid into the bed beside her, pulling her into his embrace as well as he could with her enormous belly, and pulled the covers over them. She clutched onto him like a squirrel to a tree, her head burying itself into the crook of his neck, her tears already soaking the collar of her robes.

Rubbing his hand between her shoulder blades, he placed his chin on top of her silky head, feeling her legs entwining around his to drag him forcibly closer.

Had she not been crying, he would have thought she was initiating intercourse but he understood her actions were only meant to bring something that offered comfort further into contact with herself, namely him. To her, he was a shield from hurt and pain, a comforting blanket that enshrouded her from her worst fears and troubles, the voice and hand that somehow always managed to console and bring her back from whatever depression she fell into. He was her constant, her pillar to lean on, the one thing in life she was sure about.

Kissing the crown of her head, he whispered to her, "It's alright, Sango. Don't cry. I'm sure he'll be here. He wouldn't miss an event this important and special to you. He loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you."

She was shaking within his arms, her shoulders heaving, and her breath coming in short raspy gasps.

"Then why did he leave?" she hiccupped out, her voice tight with sorrow and muffled against his chest.

"People have different ways of dealing with their sorrows and calamitys in life," Miroku said, running his fingers through her air to try and assuage her anguish, as he continued offering her the best explanation he could. "Some people turn to others for help, some pretend it doesn't exist, and some have to separate themselves from everyone so they can work it out themselves. He is just one of those people. He needed to get away from it all and go out on his own, to allay the grief that exists in his heart and soul."

"But he has been gone for so long," she said tearfully.

"I know," he said, his voice low, and he tightened his hold on her for a moment. "But he has been through a lot. It must be very hard for him to be missing from himself for so long then to have every memory returned to him all at once. It will likely take a while for him to reach a point of concord within himself. But when he does, I am certain he will return to us and be the person he once was, the person you remember and who he truly is. One day he will be able to share in the joy that we ourselves have come to know and hopefully gain a life that is carefree of most troubling predicaments as we have done."

He placed his hand over her belly to show what he meant and she stopped breathing as his words sunk in. 

She desperately wanted for the young man to share the joy she and her husband felt and she could only hope that he would come to terms with his conflicts and return to her like he had promised. And if he had not alleviated his agony then she would do her utmost to cure it herself.

She had tried once before but the rawness of his wounds had prevented her from reaching them to soothe them. The pain had been too close to him then but now after all these years she would hopefully get a second chance to fix the creature she had been trying to mend as far back as she could remember.

But right now all she could do was wait. She wasn't stupid and she was aware of how fragile and tipsy her emotions had become. It made her feel a little embarrassed and ashamed of her reactions to some situations but luckily everyone understood and didn't challenge her afterwards as to why she had acted thus. 

She had a week, a week before he was expected and in that time she would just have to be patient and not agitate herself. It would be quite troublesome for both her and her husband if every time the young man was brought up she fell into a heap of tears. She would just have to think positive and keep telling herself that he was fine and would return to her like he promised, with a clearer head and a serene soul. That was the best thing she could do right now. 

Miroku felt her muscles finally loosen and her clutching fingers release the parts of his robe she had twisted into a knot. She let out a sigh that seemed to liberate her of all her tears and lessen her sorrows, relieving the monk. She had apparently come to a conclusion regarding the young man and whatever it had been, it had soothed her and he was thankful for that.

Silence followed her sigh for several moments, as they lay relaxed and content in each others embrace, when she murmured quietly against his shoulder, "I love you." 

His eyes widened in surprise at her declaration, though she was unable to see the reaction. He had expected her to either thank him or wait till later to thank him but never had he anticipated those words. 

He never did question if Sango loved him or not since their marriage, for he knew she did, but Sango was a woman who was shy when it came to her feelings and for her to say something like what she had just said meant every word she uttered was genuine and came from the bottom of her heart. 

She was trying to convey her gratification of his help in a deeper way then just a thank you, showing how much his comfort and reassurance meant to her and how she appreciated it.

Smiling and closing his eyes as warmth made his heart feel fit to bursting out of his rib cage, he tightened his embrace on her once again, his fingers trailing through her hair, and his mind silently thanking whatever God or deity had bestowed this woman into his life.

"I love you too, Sango."

She snuggled against him, her breath leaving her body as she sunk into slumber, the emotional distress on her system causing her to fall from tiredness into exhaustion. 

As he felt and heard her breathing deepen and saw her eyes slide shut, Miroku let out a distraught sigh. 

He had meant what he said about the young man but he wasn't so sure if the boy actually had alleviated his dolor. His intuition was telling him the boy hadn't and it made him grimace as he considered the outcome and repercussions his wife would suffer if his intuition proved right. The boy had been desolate six years ago and Miroku still recalled the emptiness of his eyes.

He had one more week before the young man got here, one more week before things would either deteriorate or reconstruct to become stronger then they already were.

Either way, he was going to make sure Sango came unscathed out of this. He didn't care what happened to him, so long as she was alright, and no matter the length, no matter the distance, he would cross it to be certain she would come unharmed out of this war of emotions concerning grief, anger, guilt, and sorrow.

She had suffered enough from Naraku and she didn't need any more emotional coaster rides.

Running his knuckles over her soft cheek, he stared at her visage, his violet eyes slowly tracing her peaceful features. 

He would be her shield, her protection. Whatever it was that was destined to hit her, he would intercept and take the pain onto his own self. No more would she suffer, so far as he could help it.

And that was a promise.

* * *

**Wooo ok finally done with that monster! I hope Shippo came off as a believable character, along with the relationship between Miroku and Sango. At first I was thinking of making him kinda shy and bashful but when I thought about it Shippo acts more like Inuyasha than anyone else so I figured I'd make him resemble the hanyou, just more polite and kind due to Kagome's influence.**


	3. Scars, Planets, and Swords

He sat with his back leaning against a pole on the wooden floor of the monk's room, his legs splayed out in front of him in a most relaxed position. Breathing in deeply the smoke of the incense burning in various places around the room to relax himself even further, his eyes flickered over to where the old monk was kneeling down making some sort of paste in a bowl and he gingerly removed the top portion of his black outfit, leaving him bare chested and slightly self-conscious.

'This is a temple. Not a whore house,' he firmly reminded himself, not that he had ever been in a whore house.

Ignoring the faint line of red he felt painting his face, he neatly folded the strong material and set it down on the floor next to his weapons. He kept them within reaching distance, just in case he would have need of them. Even if this place mirrored peace, one could never be too certain.

The shuffling of the old monk caused him to raise his eyes and watch as the man settled down at his side, a flick of the wrinkled wrist indicating for him to raise his arm straight up, fingertips pointing to the ceiling. He complied and the old man made a soft distressed sound at what he saw.

"Have your work cut out for you, I'd say," the young man said, amused at the elder's reaction.

"Ach, I will need more cream for this mess you call a body. Have you been letting cats use you as a scratching post since I last saw you, Tandokuno Kishu?" replied the monk as his rheumy eyes traced up and down the scarred body before him.

"Have I gained more?" the boy asked curiously, twisting his body so he could see around his upraised arm and to the marred flesh of his torso.

The old monk shook his head at him and pushed him back to his former position. "Lie still for a bit, horseman, lest you move and make me paint your clothes white."

The young man did as he said with a small smirk of enjoyment at the monk's expense, sitting so still he resembled a statue. 

The old monk got to work right away, using his dry hands and a brush to apply the cream to the scars running jaggedly over the skin of the youth before him. 

To the elderly monk, it didn't seem right for one so young to have so many scars and not mind them. Tandokuno Kishu rarely noticed them and always acted surprised when the old monk mentioned it, as if he had no idea where the mark had come from, as if they had just magically appeared there. And some of them may have. 

"Where do you plan to go after this, Tandokuno Kishu? It is very rare for you to stop by here and stay for so long," he asked the silent man he was tending to, not wishing to sit here without some sort of noise.

The young man glanced at the elder out of the corner of his eye before returning to stare at the far wall, his lips pressing into a thin line which made the monk wonder if he had pried too much into the horseman's business with that question.

"To the village with the miko's," he answered monotonously.

"The miko's village? You are referring to Kaede-sama's village?"

"The very same one."

"You are planning on fulfilling the wishes from that letter then?"

The young man nodded, his bangs bouncing with the movement. "I made a promise, Saishi. I plan to keep it, even if it's the last thing I wish to do."

The monk made a low humming sound in his throat, a sound that meant he understood. 

While the horseman had not told him too much about his past, he understood the look in the man's eye. It was empty, devoid, as if he had already consigned himself to spend an eternity in hell before and after death. It was likely some horrible sin the man had committed and now the compunction was getting to him, causing him to lose his own self in the process. He was intent on inflicting as much emotional pain on himself as he could to ease the torturous agony existing in the caverns of his soul and heart.

Justice rightfully served most people would say but Saishi's instincts told him differently. His innate clairvoyance to see into what made people who they were was forewarning him that this horseman was a lost brittle soul, one that was already halfway broken if not totally broken yet. It could take years of counseling and prayer to return the man back to who he truly was, the man he would have grown up to be had not the calamity befallen him, causing a deep streak of self-hatred to be buried in his heart.

Saishi could remember a few months back when he had first met Tandokuno Kishu. 

The horseman dressed in the extinct taijiya uniform had confronted the weasel youkai alone, facing it with no help or aide from the villagers or anyone. The horseman had managed to kill the demon but the wound on his side would not permit him to ride without causing an unbearable amount of pain. The villagers had been too frightened to take him in so Saishi had unhesitatingly offered his services to the young man. He had refused so Saishi insisted instead.

Saishi wasn't about to let the young man ride off to his death, the monk's compassion preventing such a horrible act. His duty as a priest was to provide and care for any creature that required it and the young man needed a great deal of it.

The horseman had remained in the temple for a month and Saishi had grown to think of the rider as a sort of son to him. He had no children of his own, having spent his entire life in the service of Buddha, and the horseman was a daunting figure that sent most people skittering away but to the monk he was a lonely man who had nobody to mitigate the lacerations habituating his soul.

Saishi had used quiet comfort and words to assure the horseman, having him ease the tightness of his body and mind so that he could allow the convalescence to start. The monk did not know the cause behind the scars, much like the physical scars he was tending to at this instant, and had not pressed Tandokuno Kishu to reveal them to him. It was better to let the traveler emerge to the subject himself, rather than have Saishi pester him to let it out.

Finishing the treatment of the rider's body and his thoughts, Saishi patted the boy on the shoulder and stood creakingly to his aged feet, feeling the stiffness of his joints tug painfully at him.

"Leave that on for the rest of the night," he began to instruct then paused. "How long do you stay here for?"

Tandokuno Kishu was raising his arms one at a time to peer at them, sniffing at the delicate lovely scent of the herbal remedy. "Overnight."

"Ah then tomorrow morning I shall apply another coating. You will have to leave your shirt off, otherwise you will disturb the medicine."

The horseman frowned in distaste at the pale cream coating his stomach and chest, not liking the idea of walking around shirtless with paste all over him.

"Ah, Tandokuno Kishu, do not make such a face. It is no less attractive than your scars," Saishi chuckled upon viewing the man's reaction.

"Forgive me, Saishi, but I do not recall scars giving off an odor as though I have just bathed in a lady's bath chamber," was the undignified response and Saishi gave a good hearty laugh that caused his ribs to ache.

The rider was in a light mood Saishi was glad to see and he bent down to remove the items and paste. Tandokuno Kishu moved as well, rising to his feet and gathering his possessions into his arms to carry them over to the pillows set up on the floor. 

As the old monk straightened his spine, his eyes flickered over the horseman's back and he was surprised to see a scar close to the base of the young man's neck.

"Ah, hold still, Tandokuno Kishu. I have missed one," he said and reached out a pasted hand to slide it over the blemished surface.

The rider had stopped, his profile facing the monk as he looked over his shoulder to see what Saishi was referring to. When the elder's hand brushed against his skin, his eyes widened and he whirled in a full circle, stepping back as he did so, his weapons dropping from his arms to clatter loudly on the wooden floor. 

Saishi stood blinking at the man, confusion clouding his face. 

Tandokuno Kishu was breathing hard, his face suddenly gone pale. His hand stretched anxiously backwards to rub at the scarred area, sweeping away the small amount of paste that had been placed there. 

Letting out a sigh of relief that only furthered the confusion of the monk, he said in a haggard voice, "My apologizes, Saishi, but I must ask that you leave that scar."

Saishi raised a bushy eyebrow, then his lips pursed in understanding. "Ohh, I see. I will wash the area for you then, Tandokuno Kishu. If I do not, the medicine will be absorbed into your pores and the scar will fade."

The horseman said nothing and Saishi walked to the water basin on the other side of the room, dipped a small washcloth in the liquid, and brandished it dripping over to the horseman. Stepping behind the silent figure, he raised the washcloth and scrubbed at the scar. He couldn't help but inspect the area as he cleaned it, trying to decipher just what it was and what from. 

The scar appeared as if an arrow head had been pierced deep into the flesh, then violently ripped out. The shape of it resembled an exploding star or sun, the center of it a bright white and the outward streaks of it darkening until they were as tan as his skin tone, melding with the color and disappearing.

Wiping the rag over the interesting scar, he asked in a quiet whisper, "May I ask what this mark is?"

A moment passed.

"A reminder," came the dark reply.

"Of what?"

"Just another person I managed to cause suffering to unintentionally."

"Ahhh..."

He would get no further explanation and he stepped away from him to return to cleaning up the items and leftovers from the remedy. 

The rider passed a hand over his back when the monk moved out from behind him, feeling the wetness there. Relieved that the scar would remain, he recovered his dropped items, and placed them softly down among the pillows. 

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the monk was occupied, he pushed open the paper doors that led to the deck and closed them hastily behind him, wishing to be alone for a bit. The monk would easily be able to see his shape through the paper but would know the rider's intent and not disturb him. 

It was getting close to late afternoon and the sun was an orange and yellow disk sinking inevitably downwards to meet the ominous dark tree line. It was warm and he was glad to feel the sun on his skin from having been inside for so long.

He had not meant to react that way when Saishi had touched that scar, but the franticness that had purged his mind had caused him to act fast and without reason. He was just glad he had not hurt the man. If he had, that would be yet another sin he would have to pay for.

Shaking his head to clear the dismal thoughts, he raised his gaze back to the sun, and leaned his forearms on the railing.

This was the place he had received the letter a few months back, the letter that had caused him to make his promise. 

A messenger had been sent from the miko's village, a young man who wanted to head off on adventures of his own. They had given him the perfect adventure by making him a carrier-boy, having him track down the black taijiya and deliver the letter to him. 

The boy had found him by a stroke of luck, for the lone rider did not reside in any place for very long. The youth had tracked him down to here after meeting with the village the black rider had saved, the residents there informing him of the wounded horseman that had been taken in by a monk. The boy located the temple easily enough and had shakily handed the letter to the tall bandaged man known as Tandokuno Kishu, though the youth did know his true name, the one bestowed on the taijiya from birth.

The horseman had read the letter then taken some time to think on his decision before handing the letter back to the boy, instructing him to return to the village posthaste and deliver it back to the original sender. 

Now, months later, he would have to fulfill his promise.

He had to be honest with himself and admit that the letter had brought both joy and bitterness to his heart. 

Joy because he knew it made her happy, knew it was something she had always secretly wanted. He was glad to know she was living out her dream, and that she was safe, loved, and protected.

But bitterness corrupted the joy, bitterness at the fact that their way of life was forever destroyed and the entire reason for him returning to her was never going to know or appreciate the life they had once lead. It would never know about the taijiya, never know about the pitiless end they had faced at the hands of Naraku, the tragic end they had faced due to the black rider's own hands as well.

He was as much at fault as Naraku was and it would grow to hate and loathe him along with the hanyou once it found out the truth.

Even the next generation of false taijiya would shun him as did everyone else.

Sighing with grief from his heavy heart, he covered the scar on his back with his hand, feeling it under his finger tips and remembering the quiet cruelty of fate as it had ripped away his decision: the decision to remain alive or sink blissfully into the numbing darkness of death.

He remembered a face from that time, a face so innocent and compassionate, a face that could do no evil. It was that face that had brought him back to this world and turned him into the shattered and disconsolate man he was, dumping him into this life of never ending pain and misery.

That face, like his scar, would never fade.

* * *

Rin stepped into the doorway of the classroom near the back of the temple, the part of the structure where they had been adding onto it. The rooms here were bigger and more spacious, allowing enough room for several dozen people. 

The room she had just entered was completely open to the outside, appearing as if some big monster had come and removed the opposite wall and left half of the remaining room. Kaede had decided to design the classroom like this so the children would have light to work with. Using candles and firewood would have been too much trouble and during the hot humid days of summer it allowed a breeze to blow in. There was another room already set up for the winter, an inclosed room where they would have to use other methods of light besides the sun but it was worth it.

Shouldering her small pack, Rin stepped further in, her chocolate eyes searching for the young miko. Rin knew the woman was done with her classes for the day and she _should _be here but there was no telling, especially considering who she was married to. The guy tended to be a little too pushy for Rin's taste and that was saying a lot considering she lived with Sesshoumaru for Kami's sake! 

A twitter of a bird caught Rin's attention and she looked at the trees and bushes outside the wooden interior of the open room. A smile spread over Rin's face as she saw a young woman standing out there, the woman's back facing her. 

The young woman was of medium height and thin, with long black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was dressed in strange clothes, a green kimono that had been cut to an inch above her knees and the drooping sleeves cut so it hugged her wrists. An evergreen obi belt circled her waist and she wore a pair of golden sandals on her dainty feet. 

She was stretching her delicate hands upwards in an inviting gesture, encouraging a small bird that was twitching on a branch above her to land in her palm. The bird gave a few loud notes of twittering song then gently hopped into her hand, pecking at the crumbs that lay there. 

The woman lowered her hands and brought them to chest height, turning slightly so Rin could see her face. Her large brown eyes watched the bird intently as a bright smile curved her mouth. Raising her free hand, she stroked the birds head with a nailed finger, a delightful look coming over her face at the soft feathers, marveling at the tiny life she held so trustingly in her hand.

The bird finished its meal and gave a series of chirps, as if asking for more food. When the food did not appear, the bird took off and the woman watched it go, the smile still on her face but growing more sad and forlorn as she watched the bird disappear.

It reminded her of something...Something that had flown out of her life years ago...

"Kagome-chan?" 

She turned her head at the voice, a bit surprised that someone had been watching her, and the smile returned full force as she caught sight of her special pupil. 

"Rin-chan," she said softly and embraced the young girl tightly. "Kaede-bachan told me you were here but I was busy with classes and Sango-chan was there so I was watching her as well. She often forgets that her energy is low and bustles around too much. Really you'd think a girl like her would be glad to get so pampered," she said, releasing Rin to smirk at her.

"Hai, Sango-chan becomes quite grouchy when we tell her to relax," Rin laughed, recalling what Sango had said back at her home.

Kagome grinned and took Rin's elbow, leading them inside the classroom. 

There were several mats on the floor for the children, the biggest one at the front the one for the teacher. Kagome motioned for Rin to sit on the one across from her and she placed herself gracefully down, a composed air about her.

Rin couldn't help but stare at the young miko, her eyes trailing over the pretty features and sensuous dark hair. Kagome wasn't exactly beautiful but she had such a strange and exotic beauty to her that most found hard to resist. There was an enticing curve to her pouting lips, an innocence to her long dark curly lashes that framed her endless brown eyes, her high cheekbones accenting them further. 

Her eyes were something all to themselves. They shined with a gentleness that few could match, kindness and understanding that many could not understand, an inner strength that spoke of many trials and adversities faced and conquered. Kagome was a woman who had seen many things, experienced many things, and yet she had maintained her affable and forgiving spirit throughout it all, even now.

Yet there was something about the young miko that troubled Rin. Over time, as the years passed, she had witnessed the steady fading innocent joyous sparkle in the woman's eyes, slowly transforming to become a faraway light that spoke of slight pain and wondering, a tiny sliver of unhappiness that it lodged itself inside her heart and grew increasingly bigger with the passage of time.

Rin wasn't sure why the woman should look that way for she knew of nothing in the mikos life that would cause such a sorrow. She knew the woman was strange, especially considering those funny clothes and 'textbooks' she had, but Rin wasn't aware of anything truly unhappy dwelling in Kagome's life. The woman had managed to slay Naraku and reconstruct the Shikon no Tama, then purifying it so no one else would suffer from the greed the jewel created. She had married the love of her life and lived in a peaceful village with all her friends, safe and free from all their curses and enemies. She had raised Shippo into the bright courageous young man he was today so why was that melancholy gleam haunting her iris's? She should be proud of what she had done and instead she just seemed remotely depressed.

"Well, Rin-chan, you recall what we went over last time you were here, right?" Kagome said and Rin nodded, focusing her attention on the lesson.

"The so...sola-solar system," Rin struggled to get out the foreign words.

Kagome laughed and quickly raised her hand to her mouth in embarrassment. "Forgive me, Rin. I did not mean to laugh at you," she said sincerely, unable to stop the giggles from gurgling her voice.

Rin returned the giggle, not insulted in the least. "It is alright, Kagome-chan! I am just glad that I could humor you for a bit."

"Oh you do that quite well," Kagome chuckled, lowering her hand and becoming businesslike.

She reached to a stack of books beside her and pulled out a heavy volume, one that read across the backbone _Astronomy _in big bold orange letters. She handled the old book carefully and Rin could easily see the sign of age cracking at the book's cover and pages. The glue that held it together was coming apart and the pristine pages had not faired well against the elements. 

Kagome had tried hard to preserve the textbooks, some of the last few remaining things that allowed her to remember her past and the original time she was from. But sadly the books were deteriorating with time, use, and conditions. Fuedel Japan wasn't the best place to try and conserve books. It was like trying to keep a book in perfect condition while leaving it outside all the time...

Bringing the book to lay in her lap, she flipped it open, spreading the cover so each side rested on one knee. Across from her, Rin was digging in her bag and pulled out the brush, paper, and ink bottle, setting them in a neat little row in front of her. 

One of the papers she took out held a sketch of the solar system, out lining the nine planets Kagome had taught her last time she was there. They had had a most lively debate afterwards, arguing whether the earth was flat or not and if the sun were the center of the universe or the earth. Both women had been quite frustrated at the end, though they looked back on it now with humor.

"You remember what the nine planets are called?" Kagome asked her young pupil sitting docilely in front of her.

"Oh yes! Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto," Rin answered.

"You cheated. You looked on the paper."

"I did not!"

Kagome raised a suspicious eyebrow in the direction of the young woman and Rin glared right back at her.

"Ok which one is the smallest then?" the miko challenged.

"Pluto of course," Rin scoffed.

"The largest?"

"Neptune."

"Nope. It's Jupiter."

"Hmph."

Kagome grinned at her. "How many moons does Jupiter have?"

"Too many."

"Sixteen, same as your age."

"That was my second choice."

"Now Rin, don't you start acting like Shippo."

Rin blushed at the kitsune's name, unable to block the thought of intense emerald eyes gazing into her own, and Kagome gave her a strange questioning look upon noticing the blush.

"Sorry, Kagome-chan! I will be silent," the blushing girl said hurriedly and stuck her hands over her mouth to show she wouldn't mutter a word. It was also a good way to hide the reddening of her cheeks from her teacher, who just happened to be the adopted mother of the fox youkai. 

'I swear I have the worst luck,' Rin thought distractedly to herself.

Kagome obviously thought there was something amiss about her pupil's aberrant behavior, but luckily let it slide without question, simply saying, "Hrmm, o...k." 

Rin made no move to react at the words and didn't remove her hands from covering her mouth, only sat there staring at Kagome with eyes wide in her face. Kagome blinked at her a moment then hesitantly returned to the lesson, reading out of the textbook while glancing once in a while at the ward of the Western Lands.

Rin listened attentively at first but as Kagome droned on, and her embarrassment faded, she found her mind wandering and stared at the much more interesting outside. 

Really she found the textbooks duller to listen to then Miroku when he couldn't find things. She didn't understand why Kagome kept such a tight hold on them and thought so highly of them. They were too damn boring.

Minutes ticked crawling by, when a question suddenly popped into Rin's head when her eyes happened across the sky. Turning back to the young miko, who had not stopped in her narrative and for some odd reason was now talking about a guy called Supernova (a very stupid name Rin thought), Rin interrupted to ask the dire question that just _had _to be answered. 

"Kagome-chan, where do stars come from?"

Kagome stopped mid-sentence to look at her, caught off guard by the abrupt question. It took her a moment to regain her off tracked mind, and she drummed her fingers on the book's hard casing as she thought, trying to remember back to her old astronomy class when they had discussed this.

"Well...I think how it goes is the space between stars is filled with dusty gas. Those clouds can be compressed through collisions or by blast waves from exploding high-mass stars. Lumps of matter form within the clouds and sometimes they can condense into one or more stars..." She trailed off as she remembered the last part and knew the girl sitting across from her wouldn't understand a word of it. Thinking hard, she devised a simpler way which might make it easier to understand.

"And like when a gun goes off and the nozzle becomes hot, those clouds of matter do much the same thing. They become hot and ignite, much like a wood does when held by fire," she finished.

"Why do they twinkle then?"

Well the girl was certainly exercising Kagome's knowledge of the night sky. She turned her head to look up at the heavenly mass of baby blue and white, her body twisting to match the same posture as Rin's, and tried to imagine the stars to better help her remember the knowledge she had gained about seven years ago.

"The fact is, Rin-chan, that stars actually shine constantly," Kagome explained, digging into the cobwebbed caverns of her memory to retrieve this shred of information. "The movement of the air high, high, high above us causes the starlight to get slightly bent as it travels from the star to us. This means that some of the light reaches us directly and some gets slightly bent away. To our eye, this makes the star seem to twinkle."

Rin watched her intently as she gave her explanation then returned her eyes to the sky when she received her answer, searching in vain for the bent light of the stars. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, both continuing to gaze upwards at the blissful picture of cloud, sun, and air shifting through the atmosphere. 

The silence was sharply shattered when Kagome breathed a deep sigh out of no where, causing Rin to turn to her in solicitude, contemplating as to where that sigh had come from and the reasons behind it.

Her question was answered soon enough when Kagome softly said, "You know, back where I come from, it was close to impossible to see the stars. The city lights were too bright and they flooded out the light of the stars. There was so much light they blocked out the stars, made it so you couldn't see them. All the artificial powerful light I've told you about, the light that could turn night into day?...When I first came here I was so intrigued by the stars. It was the first time I had seen so many of them and they were so bright..."

Her voice became even quieter, making Rin uneasy. The miko's eyes were clouded with sadness and memory as she peered up at the sky, remembering something from long ago.

"Not even at the shrine could we see the stars so good," she murmured quietly, barely above a whisper, as if she were talking to herself. "Grandfather would sometimes have us turn out all the lights and sit on the step so we could see them a bit better but it was no use. All the lights from the city and downtown would drown them. He always tried though, every year or so. He wanted us to see them like he had been able to when he was young...And I suppose I fulfilled his wish. Now every night I can look up and see every star, even the faintest ones...I guess that's to you, Grandpa. He too has become a star."

She fell deathly silent and Rin stared at her, dumbfounded and confused. The young miko didn't move a muscle and remained watching the sky, still lost in whatever memory she had just mentioned. 

It was a fact that Rin didn't know much about the young woman's past, only that she came from a different time era, a future one. She had no clue about the woman's family or what she had been back then in society, if she had been a miko or servant or what. She just knew she was Kagome the miko who had destroyed Naraku and the Shikon jewel, became the adopted mother of Shippo and the mate of the hanyou. She was a healer of both body, mind, and soul; a priestess who cared more for others than herself. She was a sister to Sango, a friend to Miroku, an apprentice to Kaede, and a teacher to Rin. 

Was that all just a facade put on to hide the aching and damaged girl within? The true person that existed behind the mask?

It was truly a disturbing idea for Rin and she opened her mouth to say something when heavy footfalls in the hall caused the question to die on her lips. She arched a raven eyebrow in inquiry and Kagome tore her gaze away from the sky, bringing it to the door.

A figure dressed in red stepped into the doorway, his golden eyes narrowed in speculation and his mouth twisted into a tight frown. A large unsheathed sword leaned on his shoulder, resembling a fang.

"Oi! Why does it smell like my bastard brother around here?" he demanded sharply. He caught sight of Rin an instant later, the frown falling from his face to be replaced by a look of discontent and distaste. "Oh it's you. What are you doing here?"

"She's here to see me, Inuyasha," Kagome answered, a tone of exasperation in her voice as she rolled her eyes. "And try to be a more polite, would you."

"Keh!" was the usual response and the hanyou stepped further into the room to see just what exactly they had been doing.

Rin acknowledged him with a small smile, not daring to say anything to the man. He was generally grouchy and Rin had learned from past encounters that he was not fond of his demon brother much at all. He tolerated Rin and didn't give much thought to her, largely ignoring her. The best thing to do in his presence was to shut up and sit quietly, otherwise he may just go off on a rant about some nonsense.

Rin was amazed still to this day that a sweet person like Kagome had fallen for and married such a cantankerous male. It was hard to believe the woman could stomach his verbal insults and snobby criticism. 

But over the years the hanyou had begun to lose some of his acrimony, becoming more accepting and warmer towards people, losing some of his harshness. Slowly but surely, the hanyou was changing. 

Inuyasha lowered his sword from his shoulder to his side as he moved across the floor, holding the hilt loosely in his grip. Kagome caught sight of the weapon and glared severely up at him.

"Inuyasha! How many times have I told you not to draw Tetsusaiga in here! You could break something," she reprimanded, her glare turning fiery.

"Relax, woman," he retorted. "It's perfectly safe in here. I'll show you."

He began to demonstrate by waving his sword around. Kagome opened her mouth to loudly protest when the point of the large blade caught under a small table nearby, sending it crashing onto the floor. There followed a splintering of breaking glass and a puddle of black bled out onto the wooden floorboards.

Kagome shot to her feet, anger dancing in her brown orbs as Inuyasha hastily sheathed the sword. His dog ears flattened to his skull as he gave her a sheepish look, trying to chuckle it off.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked and he clamped his hands over his ears at the ear splitting noise. "Just look what you did! Now all my ink is destroyed and my floor is stained! What did I tell you about waving that sword around in here! The damn thing isn't a toy!" she ranted angrily.

"Keh!" he snapped, lowering his hands and meeting her glare with one of his own. "It's your fault for putting the table there."

"_What_"

Rin grimaced as their argument began, wondering if she should leave or wait it out. Their arguments commonly ended quickly, after Kagome said the 's' word, but Rin hated sitting through it. 

Her plight was luckily solved by a lithe figure landing from the roof of the temple to the ground below, landing in a crouch to absorb the impact then rising to his full height. He grinned roguishly and strode over to her, offering her a clawed hand.

"No reason staying here listening to them argue," he murmured quietly.

She grinned as well and slipped her hand into his, allowing him to pull her up. He kneeled down and she clambered onto his back, his arms slipping through her legs so she was piggy back riding. 

The young woman became pleasantly aware of the muscular muscles of his back against her chest and the urge to feel them without the hindrance of the shirt made that vexatious blush rise to her cheeks. She swallowed and distracted her mind with the arguing couple, trying desperately to rid herself of the color before the kitsune took notice of it.

"I'm stealing your pupil, Mother," Shippo called tauntingly to the miko, causing her to turn her head and see them. "I'll return her in a few hours!"

"Shippo! Don't you go jumping around with her on your back! It's dangerous!" Kagome asserted wildly.

"He's fine, woman. Besides, I'm your opponent," was the frolicsome intruding comment of Inuyasha and he swept her into an embrace, turning his back to Shippo so she couldn't see them. He winked at the young youkai over his shoulder, holding Kagome firmly against his chest despite her protesting and snapping.

Shippo laughed and winked back before leaping to the roof, pausing there to make sure his precious cargo was securely situated. Certain that she was fine, he bounded away, mimicking the style of the hanyou that had been taught to him when he had become big enough and strong enough to learn. 

Rin made a small mewl of fear as the wind rushed by them and he felt her arms tighten around his neck, fortunately not choking him. Unable to suppress a grin, he squeezed her leg with a hand to reassure her.

"Don't be so afraid, Rin! This is fun!" he shouted back to her as he leapt from one tree branch to the next.

"I do not find free falling fun, Shippo!" she responded and he let out a guffaw.

He landed smoothly on the ground near the village and she slid off of him, leaning against his frame as she wavered. The adrenaline singing through her body had made her a little light headed and she blinked to clear her vision.

She looked into the visage of the kitsune, finding him smirking at her. He snatched her hand without warning and began dragging her towards the vegetable gardens .

"Come on, Rin. You can help me with the last of the harvest since you got nothing else to do and you got a while here. Plus, you promised you'd see me before you left," he said, beaming at her with that contagious grin plastered on his face.

Rin allowed herself to be dragged along, reminding herself to get a cure for this insane obnoxious blushing. 

Kami, but this was going to be hard.

* * *

**Welp I finally managed to make a chapter about six pages shorter then my last two. For some odd reason I find Inuyasha and Kagome the hardest to write, which is partly why it took me an extra day to get out this chapter, even if it is shorter.**


	4. Secret Compulsions

The Western Lord tapped a claw idly on the surface of his desk, noting the position of the sun out of the corner of his eye. Already it was getting to be late afternoon and he had been in his office most of the day going through letters and procedures, summoning's and military concerns, and other such nonsense with his assistants. 

He looked evenly at the two youkai standing in front of his desk, his cold amber gaze wandering from one to the other.

The one on the right was his personal advisor, Jogon, a falcon youkai with eyes that resembled Sesshoumaru's own, gold with a fierce intensity and gleaming of stark intelligence. He had sharp hawk like features; a straight nose, narrow face and eyes, pointed chin, and spiked brown speckled hair that looked like feathers. Two marks of brown graced above his narrow eyes, bird wings spread ready for flight and his clawed hands had fingers that were too long and skinny to be anywhere near attractive.

The one on Sesshoumaru's left was his steward and second in command, Kajuu. Unlike Jogon, this youkai was undeniably handsome, a tiger youkai with extraordinary orange eyes and long wavy black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, several strands remaining loose to frame his face. Three eccentric black stripes crossed over his cheeks and the entire length of his arms down to his wrist were also striped. A headband of green silk, imprinted with a precious emerald, crossed his forehead, holding the loose strands of his hair out of his eyes 

He was the man who had taken over when Sesshoumaru had been gone those several years tracking down first the Tetsusaiga then Naraku. He had done an exceptional job of keeping things intact and orderly in Sesshoumaru's absence and the Western Lord had been somewhat impressed.

"What else is left to deal with?My patience is wearing thin and I wish to retire for the night," Sesshoumaru asked the two coldly.

The two aides glanced at one another before Jogon took the lead and said, "My Lord, it has been passed to our attention that the council of lords is fast approaching-"

"What of it?"

"You missed out of the last one, sire. Several of the other lords were greatly displeased."

'As if I care what those bumbling fools think,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"They are most anxious and urge you to attend this council, your highness. Your presence is considerably wanted," Kajuu picked up after Jogon, his voice a rich baritone that reverberated off the walls.

Sesshoumaru had to suppress a groan.

Every decade the youkai lords would meet together to commune about affairs regarding their species and territories. It was held to reestablish boundary lines should they be needed but mainly just another way for the lords to poke and pry into their neighbor's business. Sesshoumaru had been secretly joyous to have missed the last meeting, making Kajuu go in his place instead, but now it seemed he would be forced into going.

It would be even worse this time for none of the lords except one were aware of Rin's presence. Most if not all the lords knew about the Lady of the dog demon's house but she was unimportant. Some may be amazed that the Western Lord had accepted her into his life after being alone for so long but that amazement would die easily in time.

It would not die nearly so easy should they know he was housing a human female. Not that Sesshoumaru cared what the youkai lords thought of him but it would be an arduous task dealing with their constant griping and complaining should they sniff out the presence of the girl, a budding girl no less.

The chatter would start that Sesshoumaru was holding her as a mistress, Kami forbid. The mere idea made his skin crawl. He may have habited himself to being the guardian of a human but _mating _with one was too contemptible to even imagine.

"Very well," he answered finally. "When is this meeting occurring?"

"An extant date has not been proposed yet but in a few weeks time, your highness," Jogon replied.

"Where?"

"They are planning on the eastern regions, Lord Shouada's territory."

'Wonderful. Not only do I have to attend that harebrained meeting but it's far away too. Quite odd that they would hold it at the court of a Lord so young,' the western lord grouched mentally.

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"We have recently discovered precious ore in your territories, sir. One of the soldiers happened upon it this morning," reported the hawk youkai.

Sesshoumaru arched a silvery eyebrow in interest, a silent command for the aide to continue.

"It can be used to form more weapons for our armies, Lord Sesshoumaru. There is quite an abundance of ore there and I believe we should-"

"What sort of weapons are you speaking of, Jogon?" he interrupted, an idea sparking to life in his head.

Jogon hesitated a moment before saying, "The usual pikes and glaives, sire."

"Can the ore be harvested to create guns?" Sesshoumaru asked, voicing the idea aloud. 

Both advisors blinked at him, perplexed.

"We had not thought of the...the possibility of creating such an unhonorable weapon-" Jogon began.

"I am not asking you about honor, Jogon. I am asking if guns can be created with it or not," Sesshoumaru said harshly, eyes glinting with seriousness.

Jogon fidgeted under the glare, searching for an answer.

"It cannot be done," Kajuu spoke up in Jogon's stead when the falcon had nothing to say. "We do not have the means to create such an item. Only those _humans_," Kajuu spat out the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "across the seas have the means to make such weapons. Not even human nobles but a scant few can get a hold of the items. They are undoubtedly expensive."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "Do as you wish with the ore then. Is that all?"

It was obvious their Lordship was becoming quite impatience and restless, having spent so many hours in the small room and both aides grew a little tense, taking care not to irritate the dog demon any worse than he already was.

Jogon opened his mouth to speak when a knock sounded on the big wooden doors, quieting the falcon youkai as he looked to his lord for instructions.

Sesshoumaru sniffed soundlessly and discovered the scent to be one of the young youkai pages presiding within his stronghold. "Enter," he called out.

The doors cracked open and a seemingly human boy came in, walking fast enough to show he was carrying out his task quickly but not running. Drawing in front of the desk and between the two aides, he bowed deeply.

"The Lady has arrived, my Lord. She told me to alert you that she has come in," the boy delivered his message in a quivering voice.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow was raised again, wondering why she had felt the need to do that. It was not uncommon for the Lady to walk right into his office without a note or knock to forewarn of her appearance.

"Noted," he said emotionlessly to the boy, who bowed again and left. Sesshoumaru brought his gaze to his two aides. "You are dismissed."

Both of them bowed simultaneously and walked out the door, a figure slipping in as they went out. They both bowed to the figure as well before they left, recognizing who it was.

"Gentleman," was the feminine reply and the two aides left, closing the door behind them.

Alone with the figure, Sesshoumaru reached for the cup of tea resting on the corner of the desk, drinking from it deeply to help quell his stress. Who would have thought the ice cold youkai lord of the West would become so ragged after just six years. It was quite damaging to his pride.

Turning his gaze to the figure, he said in a clipped voice, "Well?"

An ebony eyebrow was raised in her pretty face and she walked bravely up to him, stopping a few inches away from touching the wood of the furniture he presided on.

"Oh? Is that your greeting after two weeks? No need to welcome me home, Sesshoumaru. You probably didn't even realize I was gone," she replied tartly.

"Woman, there is no way possible I cannot realize you weren't gone. Your presence alone triggers disasters and a most uncanny annoyance to my person," he snapped, impatience growing in him.

"I missed you too," she answered.

He fixed her with a glare and she lightly tossed a packet of documents onto his desk, causing the papers to spread out from their confined space and onto the wood. His amber eyes glanced over them, reading bits here and there.

"This is from whom?" he asked.

She had made herself comfortable by sitting with her weight resting on one hip on the desk, watching the dog demon with her large red eyes.

"Lord Gimon of the southern territories," she answered.

"Hrm? I had thought Gimon had control over his humans."

"He did," she replied while leaning over to grasp his cup. She drained the last of the liquid as the pale youkai was distracted and let out a smack of satisfaction. Placing the empty cup back down, she said, "The humans in his area got their hands on something they call tanegashima and decided they'd go ahead and rebel against their tyrant master in hopes of overthrowing him. I wasn't able to figure out just what this tanegashima is-"

"Guns," Sesshoumaru stated. He grasped the papers off the desk and held them up to his face to read them better. 

"You know of them?" she questioned.

"I have read enough to know what they are."

"Oh? What are they?"

"Weapons that act like a bow and arrow, able to kill beings from great distances."

"Gimon said they are foreign made. That they come from over seas traders."

"He is not incorrect. Kajuu knows of that as well."

"How very odd..."

Sesshoumaru read through three more of the papers before leaning back in his chair. Flicking back a piece of silver hair that had slipped into his view, his gaze remained trained on the documents as he asked, "There were how many incidents?"

"Twenty five of his soldiers were killed, if that's what you're referring to. There were a few other incidents reported across his territory of human's ambushing youkai."

"In this occurring anywhere else?"

She shook her head. "Not that I am aware of."

He frowned, allowing his stoic mask to fall away since she was the only one there. It appeared as if his edginess had not been unfounded after all.

The humans were indeed using the weapons to their full advantage. It was lucky for the youkai race that the weapons were hard to obtain; otherwise they would be dealing with a fairly hazardous situation. It was not unheard of for humans to strike out against youkai lordships and frankly every youkai they set sight on. The war between human and youkai had been going on since the beginning of time, for countless centuries the two forces had struggled mutely against each other. The humans had had the upper hand of numbers but the demons were incredibly strong both in their true forms and their human forms.

But what should become if the humans gained an advantage? An advantage that could not be docilely gotten rid of?

Sesshoumaru wasn't practically worried. If what the Lady had said was true, then it was only happening in one territory. More than likely it would die there after Gimon crushed it and Sesshoumaru doubted it would go any further then that. With the rarity of the items there would be no forest fire of human rebellions and skirmishes, just tiny sparks of too brave individuals and their thoughtless followers causing trouble here and then. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if the humans forgot all about the youkai and turned on their own species instead. Humans weren't exactly well known for being cooperative with each other.

"It is nothing to concern ourselves with," he said finally and the Lady nodded.

"As I thought," she agreed.

"There is another matter of business that I must concern you with though," he said, detouring to another subject, one that was sure to chafe the female as it had done him.

"Oh?" she asked innocently.

She leaned across the desk, placing her elbows on the hard wood and her chin in her hands, getting substantially closer to the dog demon. He raised an eyebrow at her closeness but gave no command for her to move away.

"The youkai council is being held in a few weeks time. They insist that I attend," he clarified.

"The youkai council?"

"A gathering of nobles, lords, and the like. It is a tedious useless meeting."

"Have fun then," she replied and smacked him delicately on the chest with her fan.

"I think you misunderstand me. You are to come as well."

"Eh? Me? They have no use of me there."

"First of all, you're to provide me transportation-"

"Rubbish."

"Secondly, until you produce a heir you have no excuse for remaining here."

She glared at him and loomed over the desk until her face was mere inches from his own.

"I shall make one up then," she said, her tone steely.

"Woman, after all the suffering you have put me through this is but a lick of the debt you owe me. Poetic justice, if you will," he retorted, feeling an inner satisfaction at seeing her so frustrated.

She scoffed at him, raising herself to her knees and crossing her arms over her chest. Her body was entirely on the desk now and aggravation stole at the Lord's mind as he imagined the damage she was doing to the ancient furniture.

"I will not attend such a thing," she stated in finality.

"You will," he replied, totally indifferent to her statement.

"I most certainly will not!"

"It is not your decision, I'm afraid."

"Then who's is it? Yours?"

"No. If it were, I would have you chained to the prisons and leave you to starve there for the time I would be gone."

She loomed over him once more, her eyes sparking with anger, and he found himself quite amused at her reaction.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Sesshoumaru," she bit out, not addressing him with any form of respect whatsoever, not that she ever did. "Who's decision is its?"

"The councils as a whole."

"Explain."

"As my mate you are required to be there, unless you are detained at home with a young one. Simple as that," he answered clearly. "Now if you be so kind as to remove yourself from my desk, Kagura, my ward is due back at this time."

Her face was livid, her teeth gritting in that scowl she always did whenever she got mad at something. Sesshoumaru found it both comical and ugly. Comical for the fact she now had to suffer with him and ugly because that is how she looked whenever she performed the action.

He rose smoothly out of his chair and moved around the desk, not acknowledging the female at all, and made his way out the door. He was not surprised when he heard her following him an instant later, nor did he glance back to look at her.

He went to the front of his castle, not encountering any incidents along the way, and stood in the large doorway as his mount, bodyguard, and ward landed on the dusty road. Kagura drew up beside him to get a better view and Rin spotted them a moment after she slid off AhUn's back. The Western Lord frowned in disapproval when he saw she was streaked with dirt, her clothes were stained, and her hair contained several twigs and vegetable matter. Sesshoumaru was amazed at how well the girl managed to ruin her appearance, unlike anyone he had ever seen. No matter where she went she always accomplished the task of looking like she had slept in a hog pen. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagura-sama!" Rin called in delight then raced up to them, throwing her arms around the dog demon before jumping onto the wind youkai.

She smelled strongly of kitsune, which was odd. Sesshoumaru had detected the odor on her whenever she returned from the village but this time it was more pungent than usual. He would have to talk to her about that...

"Have you just returned from the village, Rin?" Kagura asked, her hands patting the back of the young girl.

The Western Lord watched the interaction between his mate and ward with silent intense interest out of the corner of his eye.

From the start Rin had been devoted to Kagura, taking a liking to her before Sesshoumaru had even initiated a relationship with the wind user. She herself had become aware of the attraction that had thrummed between the Western Lord and the detachment of Naraku before they themselves had known and she had taken to the female youkai like a duck to water.

Kagura acted as if she liked the girl, though Sesshoumaru had never asked her outright to confirm it. She hadn't demanded that Sesshoumaru get rid of her and didn't grow jealous or accuse him of devoting more time to his ward than he did her, nor refer to the human in any repulsive manner. There were instances where Kagura willingly spent time with Rin, showing that she not only accepted but approved of the human girl. Sometimes she would deliver Rin to the village herself on her feather or go outside with the girl and sit nearby as she gathered flowers.

"Yes, Kagura-sama!" Rin answered, hugging the woman tightly as she had not seen her in two weeks. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Trip was it?" Kagura said sarcastically, her blood redeyes meeting Sesshoumaru's gold ones. "I'd call it an order to amass information about our charming neighbors, not a trip."

A twitch of Sesshoumaru's eyebrow was the only reply she received and she grinned devilishly at him.

"Did you behave yourself, Rin?" he said, ignoring his mate to question his ward.

"Oh, yes! I behaved myself very well!" Rin replied ecstatically.

He nodded once and his eyes roamed upwards as Keikai moved up the steps to stand behind her charge, watchful as always. The boar youkai bowed to both Lord and Lady then stood at attention, waiting patiently for them to give out their orders.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the doorway, allowing room for their passage, and said, "Do as you wish for the evening."

Rin was very pleased at the leave to do whatever she wished and immediately charged down the hallway, calling for her guard as she did. Keikai hastened to obey and Sesshoumaru watched them leave, the scent of kitsune trailing behind the young girl. Neither Keikai nor Kagura had noticed it, their species not being one with adept scents of smell.

As they disappeared down the hallway, Sesshoumaru stepped down to the road and headed off in the direction of the fields.

"And what are you planning for the rest of this evening?" Kagura called after his retreating form.

"Inspecting the soldiers," he answered, his tone indicating he wanted no company.

She did not reply to him, but snorted and muttered darkly under her breath, "What a guy. Prefers to watch sweaty, dirty males in armor than me. Why was I ever attracted to a guy like him?"

Fighting the urge to throw something at the arrogant dog demon, she quickly turned and entered the building, deciding that she would find that ugly little creep Jaken and step on him a couple times to make her feel better. Yes, that would definitely help to lighten her mood indeed.

* * *

It was dark outside when Rin left the bath chamber, having been inside washing since she had first gotten home, scrubbing away the dirt that had marred her flesh and ridding her hair of all the vegetation tangled in it.

A smile curved her mouth at the memory of how she had become so unclean and tousled, of spending time in the garden with Shippo. They had stayed in the garden until Rin had had to leave, talking and joking until the kitsune had started a food fight with his human companion. The food had consisted of vegetables that were going to be thrown away, rotten and bruised growths that didn't smell too pleasant. The young man had found it a very amusing idea to chuck said growths at Rin, and then laugh when she turned to him with an appalled look on her face.

She had started scolding him, yelling at him that that was disgusting, but he had only laughed and continued to pelt her. Eventually she got fed up with being the kitsunes target practice and had returned fire, starting their war that went on for a lengthy amount of time.

It had only ended when Shippo had tackled her, sending them both tumbling into the soil. They had then switched from food throwing to wrestling, rolling around in the dirt whilst trying to subdue the other and emerge the victor. Rin had finally succeeding in pinning the youkai under her and straddling his lean hips by pinching his tail, which sent him into rigid pain.

She had planned to boast haughtily of her triumphant then lecture him about his lack of manners when she caught sight of the setting sun and gasped in horror. Shooting to her feet, she had waved a hasty good-bye to Shippo, who stared after her with a most pained expression, and ran quickly to her guard waiting patiently in the woods.

Running a towel through her wet locks, Rin stepped into the hallway, leaving behind her memory to return to the present.Keikai was waiting beside the doorway and she smiled at the boar youkai while continuing to rid her hair of the moisture that clung to it.

"Are you ready to go to your chamber now, Rin-sama?" Keikai inquired in her usual soft tone that she used whenever alone with the girl.

"Yes, Keikai-sempai!" Rin answered buoyantly.

A small smile tilted the thin lips of Keikai and she turned down the passage way that led to Rin's chambers, the girl walking next to her.

No conversation was made as they went down the halls, causing Keikai to glance Rin's way at the unusual silence, finding the girl staring straight ahead of herself unseeingly and absently patting at her damp head. Her eyes were far away in thought but Keikai did not intrude to ask what she was thinking.If the girl had a problem or complication she could not solve on her own, Keikai wanted Rin to come to her on her own. She didn't want to push her charge into admitting things that might be too personal and if Rin didn't wish to tell her, then so be it. Keikai could accept that but she hoped the girl would come to her should she find herself in too big of a scrape to get herself out of alone.

Rin bit on her bottom lip as she looked at her guard out of the corner of her eye, pondering if she should ask the question that was now troubling her beyond all belief. Keikai was the closest thing she had to a friend at the moment and she trusted her with all her heart. But this question was embarrassing and intimate to her, making her hesitant to ask.

What if Keikai took it the wrong way or what if there really was something terribly wrong with her? What if she were deformed or ill or dying?

Maybe it would be best not to say anything and just pretend it didn't exist. But then what if it was serious? It would be stupid to sit there and let herself wither away all because she was afraid to ask a simple question.

Bolstering her courage, Rin chewed on her lip a moment longer before saying, "Keikai-sempai?"

The guard tilted her head to look at her, apprehensive at the way Rin had haltingly addressed her. "Yes, Rin-sama?"

The girl fidgeted in discomfort, a blush coloring her cheeks as she kept her eyes locked on the floor, addling her bodyguard further as Keikai watched her.

"I...I was just wondering...if...if maybe there is something wrong...with me," she stammered out.

Keikai froze in the hallway, her eyes flashing in concern."What is wrong? Are you ill? How do you feel? Do you have a fever?" 

Her hand flew to the girl's forehead as she fired her questions in rapid succession, her other hand clutching the girl's upper arm as if she were going to fly away from her any moment now.

"No, no! I feel fine!" Rin exclaimed, stepping back to get away from her distraught bodyguard. "It's not anything like that, I don't think."

"What is it then?" Keikai asked urgently.

Her eyes scanned over Rin's body, unable to help herself from worrying about the girl's health after Rin had voiced such a concern.

"Its just that...that today when I saw Shippo," Rin began stuttering, already feeling the heat of a blush flaming to her cheeks, "I felt weird...My heart beat really fast and my body felt hot and I was blushing badly...And I wanted to...to touch...him."

Her face flushed a deep shade of red at the confession, her gaze immediately transferring to the floor in embarrassment. She mentally yelled at herself for ever saying such a thing, having the urge to crawl under a rock and not come out for a long time. She'd like nothing more than to just melt into the floor and disappear but unfortunately she was stuck all because she couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

For the first time in years, Keikai found herself drawing a complete blank, her mind frantically scrambling to process this newest piece of information. Like every mother, aunt, step-mother, foster mother, grandmother, and sister before her, she had no idea what to say to the blossoming girl in front of her that had just come to realize her sexual desires. The mere idea that the girl had even discovered such a thing caused a wave of alarm to course through her, the astonishment that she had grown up so fast and the dizzying dilemma of what to do now.

'Oh boy...'

"Uhhh well, Rin," Keikai started and couldn't help but cough to loosen her tense body. Kami but this was an uncomfortable subject! "This is...Well this is uhh normal...Every person goes through it, you see?"

"They do?" Rin asked in awe, her embarrassment fading at the fact that she wasn't alone with this sort of condition. She looked at her guard imploringly but Keikai's eyes were now the ones trained on the floor.

"Hai...What you're feeling is not unusual..."

"Really? So there is no reason for me to worry?"

"Well...No...Not exactly..."

"Oh thank Kami!" Rin exclaimed in relief before Keikai could finish her explanation. She wiped a hand across her brow in dramatic emphasis, her body slouching as the tension left it. "Thank you, Keikai-sempai! You have put my mind to rest!"

Keikai was attempting to explain the reasoning and what exactly was causing Rin to act the way she was but the girl kept interrupting her and when she hugged her tightly, Keikai gave up with a look towards heaven, seeking help there. As she expected she received none and the young woman released her to skip happily down the hall, totally carefree and ignorant of what was happening to her body. 

Sighing, Keikai followed her, wondering what the hell she was going to do with this budding teen and her recently found urges. Another thought entered her mind suddenly and her eyes grew wide in terror, her hand convulsively tightening around her spear shaft and sweat breaking out across her flesh.

Kami what was she going to tell Sesshoumaru!

* * *

The early reaches of dawn roused the rider and he sat up with a big yawn, blinking hazy eyes in the glittering sunlight that streamed across his make shift bed of pillows. He sensed no danger nearby so allowed himself to wake up gradually, stretching his muscles one by one and picking at the dried paste covering him.

Taking in his surroundings, he spotted Saishi sleeping on a woven mat a few feet away, neither sheet nor blanket covering the snoozing monk. The horseman climbed without a sound to his feet, checking to see that his weapons and shirt were still close that they were there, he moved to the water basin and the neatly folded wash clothes beside it. Carefully he submerged a cloth and proceeded to wipe off the dried paste, glad to be rid of the flowery scent that had plagued his nostrils for hours.

Once he was completely clean and smelling more like himself, he strode back to the pillows and donned his shirt and weapons. He sucked in a deep breath then let it out slowly, already feeling better with his returning scent, loss of nakedness, and familiarity of his weapons. He wheeled back around on his heel and discreetly made his way out the door without disturbing the sleeping monk, heading to the stables.

No one else appeared to be awake on the premises, all the monks and young boys still sleeping on their mats in their rooms. That didn't bother him though; the quietness and fog of early morning was something he was used to along with facing it alone. He embraced it rather, a time when people weren't lively enough to belittle him and the hushed beauty that was found in every dawn stilled his aching loneliness to be overwhelmed with a certain quality of tranquility. It was not exactly serene like the monks temple but a placid almost eerie feeling blanketed him, giving him release from treacherous memories and hopeless salvation.

He entered the stables as silently as a shadow and smirked in amusement when he saw three boys sleeping on the hay cuddled up with the horses. The mounts were also asleep and he stole down the passage between the pens, stopping when he came to a huge stack of hay cubes at the end. He lifted up one of the cubes by the strings that held it together, lifting it effortlessly, and used a side exit to return to the lawn.

A well was situated on the front lawn and he went to it, setting down the cube of hay by his feet and peering into the dark depths. Leaning back to stand straight, he pulled out a bunched up water skin and flapped it open so it stretched out to its natural shape. Seizing the bucket, he hooked it onto the rope and lowered it down into the well, stopping when he heard and felt the soft impact of the bucket meeting water. He jerked it back up and took the liquid laden bucket to the water skin, tactfully filling it and tying it close to no water would splash out.

Holding the filled water skin in one hand, he grabbed the cube of hay with the other and headed out of the temple down the huge steps to the ridge. His dark eyes scanned the area when he got there and he whistled sharply when he saw no dark four legged shape wandering about on the grass.

There was an answering snicker and a movement of the trees, his mount emerging and trotting up to him with lowered head and spread nostrils, scenting the hay. The red eyes of the horse flickered once over his master then fixed itself on the hay, watching it intently.

With a dry chuckle, the horseman broke the bindings and threw the cube at the horse's feet, granting his mount its wish and it snickered as if to thank him. Leaning back on the boulder he was sitting on, he watched his horse amusingly as it greedily ate. A moment later those red eyes were once again upon him, beseeching him for something. He raised an ebony eyebrow then said, "Oh!" as realization hit him and he rose to his feet, extracting the water skin.

He opened it and held it out to his mount, the horse stepping towards him and burying its snout into the liquid. The horseman turned his head away as several flying drops smacked his countenance, a scowl twisting his lips at the messy drinking.

"It's a good thing most do not eat or drink like you, eh Jinsoku? Otherwise we'd all be riding cattle and eating horses instead," he jeered.

The horse's ear twitched in indignation and he nipped his master's knuckle before the horseman had time to withdraw.

"I should skin you and use you as a bed, you ungrateful brute," Tandokuno Kishu snapped, rubbing at his throbbing knuckle and glaring darkly at his assailant.

Jinsoku neighed and tossed his head into the air before promptly turning his back on his master to return to his meal, letting his rider know that he was being ignored. Tandokuno Kishu rolled his eyes and resumed his position on the boulder, watching the slow fade of fog under the ministrations of daylight. Frowning to himself, he picked up a small rock and examined it, though he wasn't interested in the least what the rock looked like.

"So what do you think, Jinsoku? Think it's a good idea going back?" he asked, expecting no answer.

Jinsoku made a muffled snicker from around his food, his tail lashing at the riders face to silence him and cease disturbing his feed. Tandokuno Kishu ignored the tail and threw the rock to hit the horse on one of its hooves, a delightful smack eliciting from the connection between rock and hoof. Jinsoku bared his teeth in reaction but Tandokuno Kishu paid no attention, lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head to look up at the sky.

He pondered over which routes to take to get to the village, mapping out in his minds eye the best course that would keep him away from most other villages and providence's that could cause him trouble. He would stick to the woods for the most part, keep hidden in the shadows and leaves and camp there at night. That was something he was used to and in fact he had grown to like it.Soft beds weren't nearly as comfortable as they used to be, after all those years having slept on the ground. Though once in a while he liked to get away from sleeping on the earth's mantle, such as last night.

He kept his thoughts away from his promise, not wishing to indulge himself in self-loathing just yet.It was too early for that sort of thing.

When the fog had been completely melted away and the sun was shining too brightly for Tandokuno Kishu to continue lying there, he jumped to his feet and observed Jinsoku done with his meal. That was a clear sign that it was time to depart and the horseman loped up the steps to bid Saishi farewell.

The monk was awake when he opened the door to the room and the elder took in his apparel with one sweeping glance.

"Leaving so soon, Tandokuno Kishu?" he asked.

Tandokuno Kishu nodded. "It will be a few days ride and it would be wise if I started out early before it becomes too hot."

"What of the medicine?"

The horseman inwardly grimaced. He had forgotten about that. 

Saishi sighed and shook his bowed head. "It cannot be helped I suppose. But here."

The old monk reached for a small jar lying on a shelf and hobbled over to hand it to the black rider.

"Take that with you. It contains the paste I used on you last night," he instructed then eyed him critically. "You will use it won't you? Especially as I am unable to apply a second coating this morning before your departure."

"I promise I will use it when I get a chance, Saishi," Tandokuno Kishu answered while tucking the bowl into a pocket.

Another promise...Why did he keep making those when he would most likely be unable to keep them? People shouldn't put so much trust in him. But he would try to keep to his word and use the paste when an opportunity was provided...Which hopefully said opportunity would never present itself. The smell of the paste was just too flowery and to imagine what _she _would say should he appear on her doorstep smelling like another woman. She'd be less dumbstruck that was for sure.

"Good, good," Saishi said while patting the horseman lovingly on his arm. "You take care of yourself, Tandokuno Kishu, and I wish you safe passage to Kaede's village. Pray you come back to me one day and tell me everything that has happened there. Hopefully you shall not have gained so many scars when that day comes, hmm?"

Tandokuno Kishu grinned in humor. "I shall try my best, Saishi. I cannot promise you that I will return. I know for certain that that maybe a promise I would have to break," he said sincerely.

Saishi nodded in understanding. "There is no ill blood between us should you be obliged to break that assurance. I know of how hard things may turn out once you reach your destination but I truly hope things work out for the best." He smirked for the first time since Tandokuno Kishu had known him and placed a wrinkled hand on the pocket that contained the jar of paste. "If anything you will at least have rid yourself of some of those gruesome scars and not look so much as if you had been making love to a tiger rather than a woman."

Surprise and shock caused a blush to flourish across the young man's cheeks and he spluttered to reply, "Houshi-sama!"

The old man laughed heartily and slapped the blushing boy's wrist. "You're as innocent with women to this day as you were when first born! Such a shame really. One would have thought most women would go careening head-over-heels for a mysterious man dressed in all black," he commented bemusedly.

The horseman was mortified and his skin was hotter than ever, his eyes wide and looking quickly away from Saishi to whatever else lay in the room, unable to respond to such an observance.

Chuckling, the elder patted the man's lower arm fondly. "I only tease, Tandokuno Kishu. I see that women are an embarrassing subject for you, ne?"

"Houshi-sama, while I indulge very much in having conversations with you I would ask that you leave that one untouched," the horseman replied with a pleading abashed tone that made the monk laugh again.

"Very well, very well," Saishi said and his eyes turned soft as he gazed at the young man before him. "Take care of yourself, Tandokuno Kishu. I will be most unhappy if I receive the word that you have gotten yourself hurt or killed," he added cordially.

"Yes, me too," the rider said with a slight grin.

He grasped the elder's hand for a moment, applying gentle pressure to convey his thanks and feelings, solidifying the bond they had with each other. Then he let go of the wrinkled appendage and turned away down the hall, not looking back.

A few minutes later he pulled himself into Jinsoku's saddle and stared up at the monk's temple on the ridge, a forlorn sigh escaping from his lips. The monk's temple was perhaps the closest thing he had come to having a home safe from ridicule and he was disconsolate about leaving it. But leave it he must and begin the week's long journey to his promise, despite how much he wished to remain here safe from his inner demons. He was no coward though and he would face them, along with the emotional upset that would occur when he fulfilled his promise.

Fate was a cruel heartless thing and as usual was not working out for him.

Clucking delicately, he nudged his black mount and Jinsoku moved into the woods, the two melting and disappearing into the shadows within seconds, gone from sight.


	5. Precaution

Keikai made her way down the hallway, ready to start her turn of watch over Rin as the sunlight streamed in through high windows, bathing the stones in golden light. Yawning widely, she switched her spear to her left hand to push back a stray wisp of hair that had come undone from her tight bun. Raising her eyes ahead of her, she spotted Mamoru standing in the hall right outside the human girl's door, waiting for Keikai to relieve her.She quickened her pace a tad, knowing Mamoru was likely growing impatient.

Something white suddenly appeared in her peripheral vision, blocking her path, and she stopped, raising her eyes to find that it was none other than Sesshoumaru that had stepped into her way. His intense eyes gazed down at her and no emotion flickered across his impassive face, watching her as if expecting her to initiate an order.

When he continued to remain silent, Keikai asked charily, "My Lord?"

"Keikai," he said slowly and deeply, as if saying her name for the first time in years."I have a few questions regarding your charge."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, raising a brown eyebrow at the statement."Sir?"

"Yesterday my ward smelled very strongly of kitsune.Neither you nor my mate would have noticed with your inefficient sense of smell but it has made me curious," Sesshoumaru said glacial, turning his head over his shoulder to look at his wards quarters as he spoke.He rotated his head back around to pierce the boar youkai with his chilly stare."Did she say anything to you last night concerning a kitsune being acutely near her?" he demanded.

Keikai had the compulsion to gulp but forced it down, knowing that if Sesshoumaru caught it the jig was up and he'd know right away that Rin had been very companionable with a kitsune.Not that Rin had in fact done anything with the fox demon, or at least Keikai didn't think so, but Sesshoumaru would take it as a threat to his precious adoptee and more than likely would head right over to the village with the intent of burning the kitsune alive.

Keikai was assured that Rin was not a girl who would do sexual activities without being in love first; she was not the type of girl who would throw herself at any man. She may have the compulsion to touch the kitsune but that did not mean she acted upon it.Keikai didn't think the fox youkai would either, if he even did share the same urges as Rin did. There was no proof that the two had done anything except be close to one another and there was a number of other activities that could account for the intense scent of the fox that were not sexually oriented. 

The conversation last night with Rin had disturbed Keikai, of that there was no doubt.She was worried that the girl might make a mistake but she gave her more credit then jumping to the conclusion that the girl was mating with the first male she happened upon.

Keikai knew about Shippo and his friendship with Rin due to Rin's chatter about the village, telling her guard all about her little fox friend and the things they did together.The kitsune didn't come across as a male who would pressure a flowering teen into intercourse.He had been a friend of Rin for a long time and he was a true friend.He would not badger the girl but Sesshoumaru didn't know that and telling him that the kitsune wouldn't attempt anything just because Keikai had had talks about him with Rin wasn't going to stop the dog demon from killing the poor beast.

So what should she tell him?

She had to act fast, otherwise the Western Lord was going to draw his own verdict and act upon it immediately, in other words murder the fox youkai.

"The kitsune is a friend of hers, My Lord," Keikai answered clearly."He has been for many years."

A moment ticked by.

"And why was she so close to him?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

Keikai faltered a second, pursuing her lips to pretend she was in thought."She didn't mention anything to me last night about being in close proximity with a kitsune so I am unaware about that. I would presume it would be because he is a friend of hers and Rin is a girl who likes to be touched."

The dog demon stiffened in front of her and alarms went off in her head.

'Wrong thing to say!Wrong thing to say!'

"I am not saying in any way like that, My Lord," Keikai covered quickly, perhaps a little too quickly."It is just that Rin does not mind being close to others, such as you and myself. She is comfortable being touched in a friendly way, not in a sexual way."

"Uh humm," Sesshoumaru hummed, turning his body slightly to lock his golden orbs on the ornate door that led to Rin's chambers."You have become aware that the human is entering her mating season, have you not?"

"I was not aware that humans had a mating season, sir," Keikai responded, intrigued.

He waved his clawed hand in the air, saying, "It is not the same as a youkai but it is somewhat similar.Has she become aware of this stage?"

He was truly testing her nerves out this morning as Keikai scrambled once again to give him an answer that would not send him into a killing spree.

"To a degree, My Lord," she said carefully.

"Degree?"

"She did admit that she...notices the kitsune in a slightly different light.She is a little more nervous around him than before."

"Oh?Is that true?" he inquired and one of his knuckles cracked dangerously.

Keikai's eyes widened slightly at the action, wondering what the hell she was going to do now."Sir, if I may say something?" she said calmly, though inside she was frantic.

"What?"

"I do not believe that she is reacting in such a way that she would...errr...mate with the kitsune," Keikai said, trying hard not to get tongue tied with discussing such an awkward subject."I think she is just reacting to a male that she is close to, reacting in a way that any young female, who is just becoming aware of her bodies desires, would. If anything I think it is a passing whim, a simple fancy that she is acquired as her body awakens.It is a probable chance that this is nothing but a phase and once she realizes that, it will die.She will realize that the fox is nothing more than a friend and forget about her inner compulsions."

"A very wonderful speech, Keikai," he replied sarcastically."But most matings begin with...friendship," he said the word as if it disgusted him, "and this kitsune is already a friend. What is there to say she will not decide that he is a suitable mate and begin sexual advances?"

"There isn't," Keikai admitted, "but there is also a chance of it just being her body reacting, drawing itself to the most available male around her.Her heart and mind make the ultimate decision for her. Rin is not the type who would mate without first acquiring a deeper form of relationship past friendship."

"You say this as if you were positive she has not already started a deeper relationship.If my memory serves me correctly, you yourself have not been involved in any sort of relationship have you? So how would you know about starting and maintaining such a relationship?" he probed, arching a silver eyebrow at her.

The comment hurt, deeply, and Keikai was speechless, unable to respond.It was true that she had not been engaged to any male in her lifetime. Most males were not interested in her and she had accepted that, preferring to give herself to her work and duties as a soldier. She had chosen the path of war instead of a life of mediocrity and one of the consequences of that was the rarity of collecting a mate.The male youkai that were in Sesshoumaru's ranks thought her too plain and stern to be of admirable quality, passing her up for the more attractive females.It had never really bothered her until it was flung in her face as Sesshoumaru had done just now.

Swallowing her injured pride, Keikai murmured, "No, sire, I have not been in such a relationship. The things I am saying now I am saying from a female's point of view since I have shared, at one point in time, the same feelings Rin is feeling now.I too was attracted to males when I entered this growth but I did not act upon them, which means that Rin also has that choice."

A corner of his mouth twitched as he digested her words."Noted.I suppose you do have a point but I will not take the chance of letting the girl become pregnant, especially by a kitsune of all the unbelievable circumstances.The conceiving of a hanyou is something I will not tolerate."

"Hai, sir," Keikai answered.While she did not harbor any feelings personally against Sesshoumaru's younger brother, she was still a full youkai and did look down upon half-breeds.

"I wonder if there is a medicine that will prevent conception," Sesshoumaru mused aloud, a thoughtful look crossing over his face.

Keikai would have objected but it did not seem like he was talking her so she remained silent.He stepped out of her way, a sign that she was free to go about her duties and she walked by with a respectful bow of her head.

He took a step forward, intent on following through on his musing, when a voice stopped him.

"So that's what was making you so uptight, hmm?"

He didn't turn or even glance behind him, knowing who it was without having to look.

"I would hardly constitute this small inconvenience as a matter to be uptight about," he replied coldly.

"It seems to have you made so, none the less," she mentioned, lazily tapping her fan against her palm.

He snorted arrogantly and walked away, not in the mood to get in a verbal spar with her.

Kagura gritted her teeth as he left, forming a scowl and her eyes blazing with temperamental fire. Angrily her hand flew to the curve of her neck, just above the collar bone, rubbing at a small white scar that abided there, wishing in her fury that she could rub it off or magically make it disappear.

For a fleeting moment, her memory of being enslaved under the hanyou Naraku flickered through her mind and the scar on her neck was just another reminder of how tied down she was.She had simply traded in one prison for another, gone from being the minion of a hanyou to the lackey of a dog demon.

And here she had thought the Western Lord actually gave a damn about her...He had fooled her well the night he had given her that scar, tricked her into believing he desired her company and wanted her by his side as an equal and cohort. Instead it had just been another tactic employed by him to gain another caterer, someone else that he could use to carry out his duties and lessen the burden of Lordship on his shoulders so it was spread across the both of them. He had mated her to make his life easier, nothing more.

Viciously she tore a feather out of her hair, wrenching out a few strands with the feather which only fueled her anger.She whirled and headed the opposite way he had gone, heading to the field, desperate to be outside and in the air, desperate to feel that she was free and unhindered, desperate to not feel as if she were owned.

Rin bounced out of her chambers as the wind youkai went storming by.Not taking notice of Kagura's foul mood, she greeted brightly, "Good morning, Kagura-sama!"

"Shut up!" Kagura snapped brutally and stomped past with a sharp dark glance that caused Rin's happy face to falter.

Rin blinked in confusion, too puzzled to be hurt, watching the departing Lady disappear down the hall. Keikai stepped up behind her, raising a questioning eyebrow at the abrasive manner of address the wind youkai had presented to her charge.She looked to Rin but the only answer the human girl had was a shrug.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose as a thousand different odors invaded his nostrils, tickling the sensitive inner hairs and making him want to snort. This was one of the few rooms of his stronghold that he greatly disliked, the smells from the medicines around him almost strong enough to be a danger to his person.He glared with aversion at the jars resting on shelves surrounding the entire room, filled to the brim with herbs and Kami knows what else. 

Not caring to investigate, he brought his attention to the squat figure bustling about the small enclosure.Dressed in an oversized haori that dragged on the floor, the diminutive creature ran from shelf to shelf, muttering under his gray whiskers and periodically throwing his hands in the air in exaggerated gestures of frustration.He had not become aware of Sesshoumaru's presence in the doorway and the Western Lord watched him for a few moments, curious as to what the lunatic was up to.

When a dish in a corner erupted into flames from above a candle and the tub like man was too preoccupied on the other side of the room to notice, Sesshoumaru decided it was time he made himself known before the man managed to burn his entire fortress down.

Stepping down the small flight of steps to the floor of the room, he said loudly, "Maniakku."

The dwarf jumped at his deep voice, whirling around to face him and knocking over several jars with his arm, spilling their contents onto the counter. His grizzled jowls gaped open at the sudden appearance of the pale dog demon and his eyes were wide as plates in his heavy set face.

Before the little man could speak, Sesshoumaru's golden orbs flickered to the corner where the fire burned, drawing Maniakku's attention to it. He gasped, his hands coming up to slap both his fat cheeks, then ran swiftly to put it out with a handful of dirty rags.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru!I was in the middle of a break through and the candle must have slipped my mind!Forgive me!" Maniakku chortled, giving his master a halfhearted chuckle of embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru grunted and walked around the wooden island in the middle of the room to peer at the labels of the jars, waiting for the maniac to finish cleaning up the mess. He listened intently to the griping of the other youkai and the swishing noise of the rags being slapped and scrubbed across the counter as he read over the labels in front of him.When the scrubbing stopped, Maniakku said from behind him, "Lord Sesshoumaru, sir, I believe I have found the break through of curing ingrown nail disease!You see if you just combine sandalwood with some burdock root and _then _some burnt garlic and a splash of ginger-"

"Maniakku," Sesshoumaru interrupted tightly, turning to face the shrew youkai with glittering eyes, not wishing to listen to his chatter.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" said Maniakku sunnily.He wasn't flustered in the least after having been interrupted with such a forceful tone, a tone that would send most of Sesshoumaru's workers dashing for the nearest cover.The stupid shrew youkai didn't have the intelligence to be afraid.

Sesshoumaru had come to learn that while Maniakku was an expert when it came to herbs and remedies, he was a total idiot with everything else and lacked a vast amount of common sense.

"I have come to ask about a more pressing subject than...ingrown nail disease," the dog demon said, feeling stupid for having to repeat the ridiculous words.Who the hell ever heard of ingrown nail disease?

"Ah?Does illness plague you, My Lord?" Maniakku asked, wiping his hands down the dirtied folds of his once upon a time white haori, which likely resulted in only making his palms dirtier.

"This Sesshoumaru is not so weak to be _plagued _with _illness_," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, indignant rising in him.How dare the idiot even say such a thing!"I am here for an entirely different reason then illness."

"You are having trouble with an ingrown nail, sir?"

Sesshoumaru had to fight down the urge to throttle the other youkai, reminding himself that finding a replacement for Maniakku would be too hard and time consuming versus listening to the dunce. But oh how stupidity grated on his nerves!

"No, Maniakku.I was interested if you had some sort of herb or tonic that could prevent conception," Sesshoumaru said indifferently, controlling his exasperation with much used practice.

Maniakku leaped in startlement as soon as the words left his Lord's mouth, knocking over and breaking three jars, his mouth opening and closing like a dying fish."Con-conception, sire?Is the Lady expecting?" he stammered.

"Who it is for is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru said icily."Do you have something of that nature in your possession?"

Maniakku frowned in thought, a filthy clawed finger tip scratching at his grizzled chin as his professional side took charge, the side that wasn't a complete moron.

Sesshoumaru waited as the rotund man tilted his head from side to side, going "Hmm" and "Humm" with each tilt.Several moments passed by and Sesshoumaru prayed for patience as the continuing "Hmm"'s and "Humm"'s drifted to his ears.

"The only thing I can think of, sire, is slave wine," Maniakku said finally, lowering his finger away from his chin and meeting the eyes of his lord.

"Slave wine?"Sesshoumaru felt like refusing the suggested remedy off the name alone but he was not a youkai who made rash decisions so decided to let Maniakku finish his explanation.

"Hai, Sir.It is a bitter mixture made from the extract of sip root," Maniakku described."I do not have any of it on hand but I could make some and have it ready by this afternoon or evening."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, waving his hand to let the shrew youkai know to proceed."I will return later then to collect it."

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru, hai!" Maniakku cried exuberantly, his fatuous nature resurfacing.

Sesshoumaru grimaced inwardly and quickly turned to vacate the room, Maniakku waving his hand energetically above his head in farewell. As the Western Lord stepped out of the room, the sound of shattering glass reached his ears, a sure sign Maniakku had somehow managed to destroy more jars, and this time he didn't stop the aggravated growl from rising out of his throat.

* * *

Kagura sat several feet above the ground on her grown feather, watching the miners work diligently away at the ore, extracting it from the small mountainside it had been found in. Kagura had to admit she found it rather intriguing that ore had been discovered so close to their home and left undiscovered for so many years.Sesshoumaru had of course failed to inform her about this discovery but she had exposed it easily enough when she had gone flying on her feather hours before.

Her anger had dissipated and melted with time and the feel of the wind, leaving her rather drained and pensive.She had eventually come down to watch the workers, interested in just what exactly they were doing. It also gave her an excuse to avoid being around Sesshoumaru.

Kagura was a strong willed woman and her spirit didn't crumble easily but she was in no mood to be around her mate and listen to his cold voice, watch him shrug her away as if she were no more then a house pet. She was not ready mentally for another verbal quibble with the apathetic dog demon.

Sighing heavily, she stretched out on her side, placing her chin on her upraised palms.She felt lost and unappreciated at the moment, as if her presence was not wanted anywhere by anyone. Sure every youkai around here would bow to her and greet her civilly but that was out of respect of her rank, nothing more.They didn't know her personally nor desire her company like a friend would.

Hell, she didn't have a friend.She had nobody.

There was Rin, who could almost be counted as a friend, but the sunny smiles and cheery hugs she bestowed upon Kagura were actions she did to everyone, even that slimy toad Jaken. The girl was nice and compassionate to everyone because that was her nature, it had nothing to do with Kagura at all really.If Kagura was a common soldier Rin would greet her the same way she did now.

Although perhaps she was not giving the girl enough credit.Rin did, after all, respond to Sesshoumaru and Keikai differently then she did others.Kagura couldn't recall a time she had seen the human girl run up and hug a guard but then again Rin wasn't practically close to her.Their relationship was made up of flashes, not a constant stream of contact.The reason Kagura even so much as knew about the girl's existence was because of her ties to Sesshoumaru.And those ties were proving to be as weak as spider thread.

Grumbling darkly under her breath, she pushed herself up to sit cross legged, angrily shoving away her self-pity.Honestly she was a little disappointed in herself that she would be dragged to such levels all because her ice of a mate hadn't flown into song as soon as he saw her.She should of expected the reaction she received because that was how Sesshoumaru was.Like Rin, that was his nature. Where the girl was happy and cheerful, he was cold and indifferent.

Feeling a bit better that maybe she had over reacted, she turned her blood red gaze to the workers, watching them closely.The ore was being carried off in carts to the blacksmiths and the rise and fall of pix axes was a chorus of clicks, pings, and crunches as they hammered into the hard substance.A dusty black cloud swarmed in the air, covering everyone and everything that entered it with soot.

Witnessing the many pairs of eyes that came out red and leaking with tears from the irritation of the soot, Kagura felt a pang of pity and lifted her fan. She flicked it gently and a soft breeze picked up, effectively blowing away the cloud.The workers looked up in surprise at the disappearance of the cloud then gave a small cheer as they saw the wind youkai perched on her feather hundreds of feet away.

Grinning in satisfaction, Kagura settled herself more comfortably.It was nearing sunset and she wondered faintly why Sesshoumaru hadn't sent someone out to fetch her. She had just come back from a trip to see the neighboring lords though and therefore deserved a break.

A noise disturbed her from her thoughts and she turned to see the steward and aide, Kajuu, standing close to her, the tiger youkai bowing to her when he saw she had caught notice of him. She inclined her head respectively back to him before returning her gaze to the workers.

"Have you been out here long, Lady?" Kajuu inquired politely as he came to stand next to her feather.

"For a while," she grunted.She pointed a finger to a cart moving down to the blacksmiths, asking, "What is this ore being used for?"

"Weapons, My Lady," Kajuu answered clearly, his voice rich and deep, soothing to Kagura's ears."Glaives and spears mostly."He scratched at his neck, a thoughtful look crossing his handsome features."Although it is a shame they cannot be used to make other more efficient weapons."

"More efficient weapons?" she questioned curiously.

Kajuu nodded sedately."Hai, My Lady.The humans refer to them as tanegashima.They are very hard to get a hold of and harder to make.And despite how superior your Lordship's blacksmiths are, they are not advanced enough to produce such weaponry."

A frown marred Kagura's brow as she listened to him, recalling Sesshoumaru telling her that Kajuu was also aware of the newest concoction of the human race."You believe that we should start using these tanegashima?"

Another sedate nod."I believe that is unwise to miss out on the fortune these weapons could produce.If not for weaponry they are a most expensive project. Youkai could gain the upper hand on society through warfare or money wise if milked properly."

A wry grin tilted the lips of Kagura."You sound just like Lord Gimon."

"Oh?" Kajuu raised an eyebrow in interest.

"The humans in his territory recently got a hold of a small cache of these tanegashima and spread a little mayhem through his providence's. He had them taken care of but despite the trouble the weapons have already caused him he too believes that youkai should take an interest in them."She snorted candidly.

"Is he aware of the ore in Lord Sesshoumaru's territory?" Kajuu asked, his eyes now pinned on the element they were discussing.

Kagura shook her head."No.When I was there I wasn't aware that ore had been found here.It was only today that I became conscious of such a thing."

"I see."The tiger youkai's eyes narrowed in thought, Kagura watching him in speculation. His face relaxed suddenly and he fixed her with a dazzling smile, a smile made all the more breathtaking by the swarthy stripes crossing his cheeks. 

Kagura was amazingly reminded of years ago when a certain dog demon's strips had lured her in but never had he graced her with a smile as this youkai was doing now.She was a grown woman though, a hot headed one at that, and her heart didn't flutter in the least at the capturing smile.

He gave her a sweeping bow, lowering his head until it almost touched the dirt.

"Please excuse me, dear Lady, but I have some duties I must attend to," he said.

She waved her fan impartially at him, making an unintelligible grunt.

He straightened and strode off back into the castle, his long strides speaking of confidence and authority, and Kagura couldn't help but watch him leave, the desire to call him back drifting in her mind.He wasn't bad company, with that abysmal voice and secure aura that floated around him.He wasn't all that bad looking either, handsome in fact.And he was polite.

"Life is just unfair," she griped and folded her arms across her chest in a childish pout.

She stayed outside for the remainder of the day, slipping inside when it grew too dark for the workers and they started packing up for the night.Placing the shrunk feather back into her hair, she decided to go take a long leisurely bath then head to bed 

The halls were empty save for a few pages and guards switching shifts and Kagura padded on bare feet across the tiles, ignoring the cold feel of them under her soles.Drawing close to her and her mate's quarters, she stopped before entering when she caught sight of Sesshoumaru standing nearby, peering at a bottle filed with red liquid he held in his hand.She was torn between curiosity of what was in the bottle and entering the chamber without saying anything to show she was ignoring him.Curiosity won and she stepped up to the back of him, a flicker of his golden orbs letting her know he knew she was there.

Peering up at the bottle, she asked, "What's that?"

"A cure," he answered curtly.

"Cure? For what?"

He turned his head in profile."A discomfort."

Realization sunk in, followed by doubt."But how?I've never heard of such a thing that could stop a mating season."

"It doesn't."

She rolled her eyes, growing weary of his short answers that only left more questions."What does it do then?"

"Prevents conception."

The words caused a most unusual occurrence to happen to her and her hand flew to her cheek, feeling the hotness there.She couldn't possibly be blushing.She wasn't a school girl.

Sesshoumaru made a soft sound of amusement, a corner of his mouth turning upwards as he saw the reaction of the wind youkai."Would you like me to ask Maniakku to make some for you too?"

If she hadn't been blushing before, she was now and her eyes turned murderous.Her hands fisting, she hissed at him, "How dare you!You audacious-" 

He held up a hand, silencing her tirade as Rin and Keikai appeared in the hall, the human girl returning to her chambers for the night.Kagura gritted her teeth in annoyance but held her tongue for later. She did not wish to introduce Rin to her colorful vocabulary and she was quizzical as to what Sesshoumaru planned to do.

They stood unmoving, watching the human girl skip to her chamber door, chattering away about some nonsense to her faithful guard who listened devotedly to her, before she hugged the boar youkai and disappeared into her rooms. Keikai remained by the door, gazing at it with an affectionate loving light in her eyes, and laid a hand against the wood for a moment.

Kagura looked to Sesshoumaru but his face revealed no emotion, stoic as always, and Kagura returned her gaze to the bodyguard.

Keikai dropped her hand and turned to go fetch Mamoru, stopping in surprise when she saw the cougar youkai already walking up the hall towards her. Her hand tightened on her spear in suspicion, her voice tense when she called out, "Mamoru?"

The cougar youkai made no response and Keikai let out a low guttural sound that was close enough to be a warning growl had she been a dog or cat youkai.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, drawing both guards attention to him and easing Keikai's alarm, his arctic gaze raking over both of them.Kagura stayed where she was, content to watch from a safe distance in case the two bodyguards got violent.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Keikai said hesitantly, her muddy orbs flickering from Mamoru back to him in befuddlement.

He inclined his head to Mamoru and she came to his beckoning, confusing Keikai even more.She was no longer being hostile to the cougar youkai though and Mamoru seemed totally unruffled by her earlier reaction.

"I summoned Mamoru to be here at this time so that I could speak to both of you at once," Sesshoumaru elucidated."I have a task for both of you, a task of utmost importance."

The boar and cougar shared an identical look of uncertainty, neither one knowing what their Lord was going to tell them.Ignoring the look, Sesshoumaru brandished the bottle, allowing both of them to study it closely.

"As both of you know, the human girl has entered what is equivalent to a mating season.Your orders are to give her a cup of this once a month," Sesshoumaru shook the bottle to show what he indicated.

Keikai's face wrinkled at the bitter smell that emitted from the bottle, wondering how strong the smell was of her faulty sense could pick it up so readily."What is it supposed to do?" she eyed the bottle warily.

"What it does is of no concern of yours.It will not harm the girl, Keikai.I must say I am quite amazed at how protective of the human you have become," Sesshoumaru stated, an eyebrow quirking at her.

She made no response, only lowered her eyes and turned her head to face the wall.The eternally quiet Mamoru made not a sound across from her, annoying Keikai to no the cougar ever be concerned about the girl they guarded?

The Western Lord handed the bottle to Mamoru."I do not want any males of any species inside that room alone with her, whether they be youkai, human, hanyou, bug, toad, or anything. She is restricted from going to the village at all until I am certain she has fallen out of season."

His orders were cold and firm, leaving no room for argument.Despite that, Keikai made to object but he turned his back on her, slipping inside his own chambers where she dare not enter.

Desperate, her eyes sought out those of Kagura, witnessing the creasing frown on the wind youkai's alabaster face as she regarded the place her mate had entered. Swivelling her head back around, she gave an affirmative nod to Keikai, relaxing the boar youkai.

"Good night, Lady Kagura," Keikai bid her and headed off down the hall to her own quarters.

Kagura sighed deeply, feeling the emotional exhaustion of the day tugging at her body.All she wanted to do was collapse into her warm bed and go to sleep.She wasn't interested in a bath anymore, too tired to scrounge up enough energy for that.Instead all her energy was likely going to be wasted in the verbal bicker she would be having with Sesshoumaru once she entered that chamber and voiced aloud her opinion regarding Rin's visits to the village. 

'Damn me and my humbling heart.'

Straightening her shoulders and squaring her chin for the upcoming battle, she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

On the other side of the room, Sesshoumaru was already shedding his usual garb for the more comfortable sleeping apparel he wore, his back to her.As his shirt fell away, her eyes picked out the scar on his left arm. The scar was all that remained from the deadly blow Inuyasha had administrated to him, severing the arm years ago.The arm had grown back with time but the scar would remain for a few more years.

"Sesshoumaru," she addressed him, stepping away from the door and into the room.

He twisted around to face her, raising a silvery eyebrow.

His look caused a strange twisting of Kagura's heart, a warm glow infusing her body, making her throat tight, and her gut wrench with longing.Her lips pulsed for the taste of his own and she struggled against the urge to forget about the damn girl and tackle the dog youkai to the bed. The bed in front of her seemed to be beckoning her to carry out her desires and she fiercely forced that thought away, conjuring up a memory of the cold shoulder her mate had given her that morning.

Gaining some control on her body, she met his aloof gaze, hoping that no lust was apparent in her own.Kagura was not the type of youkai to be good at hiding emotions. She was loud and opinionated and let others know how she felt about them despite what they thought of her.If she was angry with someone, she screamed at them.If she was really angry with someone, she killed them.Simple as that.

But there were times, such as now, that Kagura wished she had the same tight control over her features as Sesshoumaru did his own. The last thing she needed was Mr. Alienate deciding to entice her in a romp in the bed, especially after the way he carelessly threw away her attempts at affection yesterday and today.Even when she first entered his door he had been snappish and impatient with her.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself and prepare herself, Kagura got ready to give him all that she had, for Rin's sake.


	6. Reaching Compromise

**Well not as long a chapter but I squirmed over this one for almost an entire day. I hereby dub it the chapter from hell! Ugh. Luckily its spring break and I got an excessive amount of time devoted to ripping my hair out and throwing various objects at my computer screen when I just can't seem to get things right or get them the way to turn out the way I wanted. Actually this chapter didn't turn out so bad, all things considered. Thankfully I got another three days before school so hopefully I'll be able to squeeze out another chapter or two before then.**

* * *

"No."

Kagura sighed in slight frustration, her drowsiness preventing her from getting too overly irritated which may have been a good thing. "Why not?"

If there was one thing Kagura knew about Sesshomaru, it was that he rarely went back on a decision. He was the type of youkai who analyzed every part and hidden corner of a dilemma before making a decision so changing his mind was like trying to get the stink out of Jaken. It was close to impossible.

She had done it before but it was tiring both mentally and physically. It had taken all sorts of types of persuasion for her to get him to allow Rin to go to the village in the first place.

"The female has entered her cycle," he said as if that explained all.

"So what? Every female goes through that," her brows lowered to form a small scowl on her face.

The dog demon sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her and leaned down to remove his shoes, throwing them neatly side by side against the wall. Neatness to a fault... "The fact of the matter is she has become too close to a kitsune that abides in that village."

Confusion clouded her face, her mind searching back for some sort of memory of a kitsune traveling with the miko and hanyou that had set her free from the clutches of Naraku. "Are you referring to that brat fox child?"

Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the grin from crossing his face, nodding patently. "That would be the one."

"Isn't she friends with him?"

His torso twisted so he could look at her, giving her a flat stare. 

She rolled her eyes at his silent answer, the frustration growing in her. "What is it with men and their idiotic principles regarding the relationships between females and males?" she snapped irritably, shaking a fist at him to try and dispel her temper. "Females _are _capable of having ties with a male without having to be mated or be mating with them you know!"

He only stared coolly at her, not in the least disheveled by her angry retort.

She tried a different angle, going to desperate measures. "If that were true I'd be off with Kajuu enjoying myself rather then sitting in here with your unpleasant company."

That got him and his face fell into a scowl, the blow to his pride evident in the sparkling iris of his eyes. He rose fluidly to his feet, narrowing the distance between them in seconds. He loomed over her with his impressive height, his eyes sparking dangerously into hers. She gave him a defiant glare in return.

Well, maybe she had gone too far. Angering the dog demon wasn't exactly the best idea, especially when she was trying to get him to change his mind on his decision. But on the other hand it made her feel better to be able to vent her feelings of pent up discontent where he was concerned.

Rarely did Sesshomaru get mad enough to confront her physically and it made a small part of her glow in triumphant at being able to have that power over him. She knew just the right buttons to push to debase his pride and his pride was the most characteristic thing about him. Like his neatness, he was arrogant to a fault. 

"I suggest you still your wagging tongue, woman, before I really do become angry." His tone was low and dangerous, almost a whisper that fluttered across her cheek. His face was mere inches from her own, his eyes as hard as ice.

She gave him a bored expression, displaying her lack of fear. She didn't quite have the nerve to yawn into his face, though the thought did cross her mind. The performance of that move might being consequences that even made her shiver in dismay.

The feel of his body heat so near to her was causing her mind to grow a little fuzzy and regardless of his rage, she couldn't help but revel in how close he was currently standing next to her. If she turned her face just the right way her lips would have brushed his own. Had she leaned her body just slightly in one direction she would be leaning into his chest. 

Sadness trickled into her chest as she pondered how long it had been since he had embraced her. Weeks, months, years? How long had it been since he had touched her on his own accord without her pressuring him?

She sighed heavily at the dismal thoughts and stepped back to put some distance between them, her shoulders sagging as all the fight went out of her. Forgetting her earlier comment about Kajuu, she returned to the original subject, "The fact is you're over reacting where Rin is concerned. There is no proof that they are doing anything besides being companions."

He leaned away from her, something flashing in his golden orbs as he took in her quiet almost submissive tones and shadowed eyes. What had that flash been? Compassion, worry? Surely not.

"Apology accepted," he said indifferently, making her roll her eyes. 

He regarded her for a moment; his face relaxing into what could have been lines of anxiety had Kagura not known him any better. As if the great Western Lord would ever be concerned over the feelings of his mate.

"There is no proof that they are not mating either," he began abruptly, his voice softer and less harsh. "It seems to me that you are taking the girl's innocence for granted. Rin is naive and as such can be easily convinced into performing a physical action with a male"

"Naive yes but she's not stupid. Do you truly believe she would allow someone to disrobe her without protesting?"

"It's not like that," Sesshomaru argued, moving away from her to return to the bed. "I am not speaking of rape, though that too is another problem to be apprehensive about. What I refer to is seduction."

"You think the kitsune will seduce her?" she frowned in doubt.

"If not him than someone else. It is only a matter of time before some male takes notice of her." He lay down on the bed, ready to quit this conversation and go to sleep.

Kagura had other plans though as she came to the foot of the bed, resting her hands on the wooden frame while peering at him. 

"You've already given her that potion to stop her from conceiving so what's the big deal with her going to the village? She can't produce a hanyou or any offspring even if she wanted to. Who cares if she does mate? The girl is growing up. Has it occurred to you that maybe she will want a mate and someone in her life besides her 'Sesshomaru-sama'?", she mimicked the girl's way of referring to the dog demon, which earned her a frigid glare from the Western Lord. "Seems to me you're going to great lengths to separate her from the world completely and she doesn't need that now or ever. She's turning into an adult and is going to become more independent, whether you like it or not. Eventually she may break off from you and choose her own path in the world." She narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. "That's what's bothering you isn't it? Not the fact of her mating but her leaving you."

Sesshomaru scoffed at her, "Don't put some emphasis on the human girl. She means not nearly so much to my person."

Silence reigned for a moment, Kagura staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. "That's true. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

The quiet revelation made the dog youkai look at her, a strange stabbing sensation in the pit of his stomach when he saw her turn away, her lids lowered to conceal her expressive eyes. What the hell was wrong with the damn woman? Was she actually upset? Sesshomaru was used to her screaming hysterics and short temper but sadness was not something he was well acquitted with. Nor something he wanted to deal with.

He grunted and placed his head back down on the pillow, closing his eyes while trying to ignore his conscious screaming at him to go comfort the raving banshee he called his mate.

Kagura sighed again to get her bearings, saying, "The girl needs her freedom, she's not a pet you can keep locked up. She's an intelligent being and while she may be human and insuperior compared to youkai, she is still a thinking conscious soul. You cannot cage her forever in these stone walls. All you'd be doing then is killing her spirit. Do you want to break her? Do you want to be the one responsible for the way her spirit will wilt and die until she is nothing but a doll, a former shell of what she is now?"

"Do not talk as if her feelings are of the utmost importance," Sesshomaru said coldly, his head not moving. "I look after her physical well being, nothing more."

Something snapped in the female, an anger unlike she had ever felt invading her system. His smug attitude had frayed her nerves far too much the last two days and she had had enough. Either way, she was going to make him change his mind. 

"Listen, you arrogant pathetic excuse for a demon," she said heatedly, her voice growing in volume as she ranted on. "Just because you don't give a shit about anyone else doesn't mean you're allowed to dictate every aspect of our lives and decide what is best for us because most of the time you're probably wrong! You don't understand her and you don't understand me! So quit with this illusion of omniscient! Maybe if you could get around your paranoia of the damn girl you'd realize that no matter what you do _she is going to grow up_! She is going to find a mate, have children, grow old, and die! That's the way humans are! If you cannot see that then you shouldn't have taken her in in the first place! Keeping her locked inside this damn castle," she waved a hand behind her to indicate the walls, "is not going to stop it, prevent it, lengthen it, _nothing_!"

She paused and took a deep breath, her hands tightening on the bed frame until her fingernails dug into the wood. Kami but she was going to be exhausted tomorrow with the lack of sleep and the emotional strain she was enduring. The man and girl were simply just not worth it. Why did she always have to play messenger between them? 

"I fail to see how this concerns the village," Sesshomaru responded idly. 

Oddly he was not furious with her outburst. She had thought that he'd be looming over her again after her insult but either he was too tired or didn't care enough to threaten her. 

"It has everything to do with the village. Preventing her from leaving the stronghold isn't going to help anything." 

She reined in her emotions, the anger settling into the pit of her stomach to churn there. Tapping a pristine fingernail on the bed frame, she leaned her weight against it, the drudgery of the day making her head and feet hurt. 

"You've stopped her from conceiving therefore she can mate with whomever she wants when she wants with few if any consequences. She should be free to make her own choices and decisions, free to choose what she wants. She may make a few mistakes but that's life. It isn't going to kill her to experience passion and longing and in hindsight will probably make her a stronger person in the end. Keeping her sheltered is going to make her weak and inexperienced, a greater danger to all of us. I don't recall you having any regrets of sending her to the village do you? The knowledge she has gained there has been worth it, has it not? Especially the knowledge from the miko from the future."

A soft growl was her answer and she took that to mean he was agreeing with her.

"So if that is true I see no reason to stop her from going there. Or maybe we could kill the kitsune instead," she tilted her head to the side at the thought.

"Unfortunately that is not an option. The brat is in my brother's and the future miko's care," Sesshomaru said, effectively dissolving Kagura's idea.

"Oh. Well if the kitsune is indeed the adopted son of Inuyasha then that makes it even better. Your brother would never allow something of him to become close to something of yours."

"You are forgetting that more males exist than the kitsune," Sesshomaru reminded her.

She waved her hand in the air to dismiss that detail. "In the village there are no other young males that I am aware of. In fact, the girl is in bigger peril here than she is there. There are a greater magnitude of single males here than at the village. And there are quite a few demons residing here that wouldn't hesitate to move in on a helpless blossoming girl, even if she is human."

Sesshomaru grated his teeth together as her words mirrored the thoughts he had been having earlier. The woman provided a good argument but Sesshomaru wanted the girl where he could keep a better eye on her. He couldn't properly watch her if she were running around in some village miles away without so much as a guard to look after her. He was unable to keep a twenty-four hour vigil on her when she was here but he was certain someone was always with her to keep her out of trouble. In the village the girl relied solely on her own intuition and instincts, which had kept her from totally maiming or killing herself but in this department he'd rather rely on himself then the girl.

Passion and lust made the mind fuzzy and incoherent. If someone rubbed her the right way, she would fall easily into their trap with her naivety. There were quite a few men who would find her innocence and sunny charms to appealing to resist and that was exactly what Sesshomaru was trying to avoid.

But then, if what Kagura had said was true, he'd have to deal with the girl falling into depression. It was no lie that the girl was as free and wild as a wood nymph, a spirit that couldn't be confined without destroying it. Ironically she bore resemblance to the very animal that had killed her so many years before; the untamed and fanatical nature that existed in both the wolf and Rin.

Blast the girl she made everything difficult!

"I will think on it," came his grudging reply and Kagura was too stunned to say anything for a moment.

"What was that?" She _must _not have heard him right...

He growled in annoyance, wanting this conversation to be done with already. "Enough, woman. Go to sleep."

Kagura rolled her eyes, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth in fondness of the pale youkai lying so rigidly on the bed. The anger that had been lying in wait to strike in the bottom of her stomach was replaced by contentment and tenderness. Feeling better than she had all day, she moved to her side of the bed and stripped off her kimono before sliding in next to him.

Once she was settled, she looked over her shoulder at his severe back, drinking in the beauty of his strong domineering form. His much taller frame dwarfed hers, her toes barely reached to the center of his calf. Smiling in giddiness, why she felt that way she was not certain, she stretched out her foot until it brushed against his leg. 

His head jerked a few centimeters off his pillow at the feather light touch and she could faintly see the glowing intensity of his glorious eyes in the darkness as he peered at her out of the corner of them. She continued rubbing her foot playfully against him for a few moments then yawned widely and burrowed into the soft material under her, sighing wearily as she felt the pounding of her tired bones and depleted strength. 

Slumber crept onto her like a warm blanket and her sleep induced mind hardly registered the dip of the bed as something large moved on it. Heavy weight settled itself next to her back, a long white arm circling her waist and growing tense, drawing her backwards until she was pressed into the curve of his body.

Hot breath fanned her cheek, a face bending down to whisper silkily into her ear. "Wench."

His voice was rough and she smiled happily, nudging her back further into his body. The face moved downwards and firm lips pressed against her neck, nipping the scarred area gently, eliciting a shiver to course through her body. The face withdrew and he resettled his head onto the pillow, the scent of her filling his nostrils and calming his demon instincts, appeased that she was with him, close and safe.

The sounds of his deep breathing reached Kagura's ears a minute later and she knew he was asleep. Her heart swelled in her breast, a tingling sensation pouring through her body as she felt the pin pricks of tears push at her eyes. But these were tears of joy and relief, not sadness. The kiss he had bestowed on her spoke louder than any words could have and she understood that while he conveyed emotions poorly with words and most actions, it did not mean he cared any less for her.

So while he may make her angry and piss her off to no end or ignore her completely and give her the cold shoulder, she loved him and he loved her.

And that was that.

* * *

Rin glared dubiously at the cup sitting docilely upon the table in front of her, her chocolate eyes narrowed in suspicion as she poked at it with a finger. The liquid inside the cup rippled at the disturbance and her nose wrinkled at the bitter scent. 

"It smells bad," she voiced her opinion aloud.

"Lord Sesshomaru ordered for you to drink it," Mamoru spoke, her voice dead and flat.

"But why?"

"Ask Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin frowned at the cougar youkai, a little annoyed that the bodyguard's answer to everything was "Ask Lord Sesshomaru" or "Lord Sesshomaru ordered it". She wondered faintly if Mamoru and Jaken were somehow related.

"What does it do?" she asked curiously.

"Ask Lord Sesshomaru."

The small streak of violence that existed in Rin wanted to throw the cup at the tiresome youkai but her usual congenial nature prevented that, settling on a pout instead. She glared at the cup hatefully, as if it were all its fault. 

It had seemed odd to her that Mamoru had come in telling her that her guardian had prescribed her to drink such a vile creation. She didn't know of anything that was wrong with her, besides that feeling yesterday but Keikai had told her that was normal so it couldn't be that.

Did Sesshomaru know something she didn't?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard faint yelling from nearby and a voice that sounded unmistakably like Kagura's. While the rooms kept most noises out, the walls just couldn't completely muffle screaming as loud as Kagura's was. 

Rin frowned at the obvious anger in the voice and tried to make out the words but the walls succeeded in muffling it enough that she couldn't figure out what exactly was being said. 

Mamoru's ears flicked at the noise a few times but besides that she displayed no other emotion.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Rin looked to her for answers.

"No."

The frown deepened on Rin's features. She placed her elbows on the table and laid her chin in her palms, listening intently to the screaming wind youkai and forgetting entirely about the foul smelling cup. The yelling stopped about thirty seconds later and everything returned to silence. Rin waited but no other sounds came from the room nearby and she supposed whatever had antagonized the lady of the house had been loudly taken care of. Kagura wasn't the most modest when it came to things that angered her.

Distraction out of the way, Mamoru tilted the head of her spear to the cup. "Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

Rin's face screwed up in annoyance at the cougar youkai. To make her bodyguard stop whining, she fiercely wrapped her hand around the cup and took a huge gulp. 

She instantly regretted that as the bitter liquid poured into her mouth and she gagged. The drink sloshed dangerously as she heaved and Mamoru leaned forward quickly and removed it to set it securely on the table. Rin's hands circled her neck as she fell into fits of coughing, her face turning red with the hacking.

"That!" she exclaimed as soon as she had enough air to breathe. "Is the vilest thing I have ever tasted!"

She glared accusingly at the sedate cup, her hand continuing to massage her throat as the traces of the drink still remained on her taste buds. Why was it that medicine _always _had to taste bad? Was there some sort of unspoken rule she wasn't aware of that stated medicine was not allowed to taste even remotely good?

"Do I have to drink it?" she griped.

"Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

Mamoru was growing too irritable for Rin to handle and she turned the back of her head to the cougar youkai so she wouldn't see her roll her eyes. The cup remained sitting in front of her, the shiny sides innocently gleaming in the firelight. This seemed extremely unfair to the young girl, being forced to drink that abominable mixture of Kami knows what when there was nothing wrong with her. She'd have to talk to her guardian about it tomorrow. While she adored him with every fiber of her being, she wasn't about to be subjected to such ministries without being given a plausible reason.

But until then she would have to stomach this torture. Sighing dejectedly, Rin hefted the cup. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

The moon shone pleasantly down on a black rider riding a black horse in the middle of the woods, his face upturned to gaze into the sky. His eyes traced the constellations and the dark gray clouds roaming across the sprinkled canvas, letting the horse pick its on way through the foliage.

Yawning quietly, he refocused his gaze to the front of them.

Only a few more days. Just a few more days and he'd be face to face with her and the others.

He could hardly wait...

* * *

Kagome removed herself early from her bed, rolling off the 'mattress' and tottering unsteadily on her feet. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to rid them of sleep, muttering groggily under her breath to keep from waking the other occupant of the room. A disgruntled hanyou wasn't something she was prepared to deal with this early in the morning.

She stumbled to her dresser and pulled open a drawer, drawing out one of her altered outfits and slipping it on. Smoothing down the invisible creases in the fabric, she cast a glance at her husband soundlessly sleeping sprawled across half the bed. Smiling affectionately, she scooped up the blanket that had gotten pushed onto the floor and lightly threw it over his form.

When the material touched him, he sniffed and grunted, his body twitching as his clawed hand clasped some of the sheet in his fist. Kagome froze, thinking she had woken him, but he settled down and lay unmoving an instant later. 

Breathing a quiet breath of relief, she made a hasty retreat out of the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

She had promised to meet with Sango and Kaede this morning to discuss the taijiya's upcoming birth. Kagome didn't know much about birthing, having let Kaede take care of that, and wouldn't be much help to Sango. She suspected that Sango wanted her there for emotional support if nothing else. She was like a sister to her; the only thing proving that statement to be false was the lack of blood kinship they held with each other.

The village had not grown active yet Kagome surmised as she made her way down the stairs from the temple. Only one or two figures moved in the commune and smoke drifted lazily from a few thatched roofs. 

Sango and Kaede were perched on the porch as Kagome came within view, the two older women waving to her. She waved back, smiling, and jogged the rest of the way to them.

"Good morning!" She plopped down to sit with her legs folded under her, accepting the cup of tea Sango offered to her.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan," Sango returned, rubbing absently at her belly.

Kagome took a sip of her tea, her eyes glued on Sango in concern. "Is it hurting you much?"

Sango shook her head. "Only when he kicks."

Kaede made something that sounded suspiciously like a snort of laughter and the two looked at her strangely.

A mischievous glint in her one remaining eye, she said, "How are you certain it's a boy?"

Sango flustered, a little shocked that Kaede would ask that. She had been referring to the baby as a boy without being aware that she was doing so. No one had grilled her about the action and now she felt...guilty for having called the baby a boy for that long without noticing. 

Kagome came to her rescue luckily with a shrug of her shoulders, dismissing the issue. "Whatever the sex the baby might be doesn't matter. What matters is that Sango-chan is properly prepared for the birthing."

Kaede nodded her head in agreement and began at once describing the procedures they would be going through, the changes that would occur in the body as it got ready to expel the baby, the unbearable amount of pain that came with it, and then coloring it wonderfully by giving a very detailed summary of past births that had gone horribly wrong.

Sango's face grew noticeably paler as the old woman continued and Kagome's eyes glazed over as she drifted into other thoughts. This was just a subject she wanted nothing to do with. When she had children, if she did, then she'd wade that river but for now she'd feign rapt attention. She could dimly remember her mother giving birth to Souta and she wasn't eager to create a new memory of that.

Sango was turning a slight green color when Miroku came lounging out the door, inadvertently rescuing his wife from another tale of when birthings go wrong. She could have kissed him right then and there despite the audience but restrained herself, settling to giving him a pleading look that said 'Dear Kami, help me!'.

Miroku gave his wife an odd look, wondering why her skin tone was such a strange hue and why she looked as if she was being sent reluctantly to her death. He brushed that off to cordially greet the other two women seated on his porch, bowing his head to each of them in turn. "Kagome-sama. Kaede-sama."

"Konnichiwa, Miroku," the two women chorused.

Kaede was about to resume her gruesome story when a loud voice echoed across the village, effectively stopping every awake villager in their tracks to blink in astonishment.

"_Kagome!"_

The four glanced at each other as said person called rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice at once to be that of her wonderful husband.

"Ah, the apocalypse is upon us," Miroku sighed deeply.

"What is he angry about, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked the young woman, ignoring the comment of her husband.

"I have no idea," Kagome replied faintly. She peered upwards where the shrine lay; trying to figure out what was going on.

The answer came to her a moment later when a form bounced to the stairs, laughing hysterically at something behind him.

"Got you that time didn't I!" Shippo crowed arrogantly and laughed some more. 

He paused in his mirth and gasped sharply right before a sopping wet Inuyasha came hurtling after the kitsune. The fox demon toppled down the stairs, narrowly avoiding the hanyou's outstretched claws. Inuyasha made another grab at him but Shippo was already running for dear life towards his adopted mother.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered.

He was so mad Kagome was amazed steam wasn't shooting out of his ears. She climbed to her feet and turned, placing her hands severely on her hips and narrowing her gaze at the teenager running at her. Shippo stopped a few feet in front of her, visibly cowering under her gaze while flicking worried glances at the quickly approaching enraged hanyou. 

A well placed warning look from his wife caused Inuyasha to stop in his tracks, though that didn't prevent him from communicating threats to the kitsune with his hands and eyes, gestures such as pointing to Shippo's read end then giving a furious kick with his foot. 

Shippo blanched and fixed Kagome with wide pleading eyes. Kagome ignored the puppy face he was shooting at her and descended from the porch, a twitch in her eyebrow at having to deal with the two this early.

Leaving the young miko to tend to her 'family', Miroku offered a hand to Sango to help her up, the pregnant woman leaning on him for support while watching her friend begin to berate the two demon's of the village. Kagome had the knack of bringing the most powerful of beings to their knees when she really got steamed and Inuyasha and Shippo were no different. The two men flinched and ducked as she stormed between them, throwing her hands up and loudly proclaiming her disappointment in both of them. A small crowd of villagers was gathering, curious as to what the heck was going on in the middle of their homestead and Inuyasha and Shippo were turning various colors of red with all the attention they were receiving.

Shaking his head, Miroku led Sango back inside, leaving Kaede on the porch as she watched with great interest the public humiliation of the hanyou that had given her more headaches then she could count and the kitsune that was vastly close to giving her as many headaches as Inuyasha had.

Back inside, Sango sat heavily down in a chair, wrapping the blanket she had been sitting on previously around her. Miroku slipped into the chair across from her, regarding her quizzically. 

"What is it?" Sango asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Miroku sat upright, starting at her words. "What were you and Kaede-sama discussing?"

"The birthing." She looked at him anxiously. "He is coming isn't he?"

Back on that already...Miroku nodded sagely. 

"How are you so certain?" She leaned across the table in her eager worry, desperate to hear the words that would put her fears to rest.

Miroku placed his elbow on his end of the furniture to balance out the weight before it went toppling to the floor. 

"Intuition," he replied casually. 

She froze in her movements to stare at him. "Intuition..." she said slowly, not looking the least bit convinced. "What do you mean intuition?"

Miroku frowned, thinking of another way to describe it. "A hunch. A feeling. I'm just sure that he will be coming. There's no proof I can present to you but my instinct is telling me he'll show up."

She still didn't look convinced but removed herself from the table to sit limply in her seat. Grimacing deeply, she gazed out the open door to where the forest was, imaging a young man emerging from the foliage to greet her, arms wide open to receive her.

"I hope you're right," she muttered wishfully.

* * *

**Kagura and Sesshomaru are officially the hardest people to write in an argument without them killing each other! They remind me so much of Bulma and Vegeta, except Sesshomaru's not quite as...loud as Vegeta. I couldn't help but add a little fluff in there, I just didn't have the heart to leave them mad at each other.**

**Anyway hope that answers the question of why Miroku's so sure Kohaku is coming and why Sango keeps referring to her baby as a boy. Kohaku will be arriving in the village very soon rubs hand together evilly.**


	7. A Brother Returned

**Ugh after 8 hours spent writing this chapter, an hour editing, and another hour today editing some more my head is spinninggg. Not to mention I only got like 3 hours of sleep last night, got motion sickness from the bus, and had to walk about a quarter of a mile through smoke from a nearby fire. Spring break killed my sleeping schedule I think. But I did get my housing application from the college I'm going to so I'm happy! Now I can stop worrying about that blasted thing. Although I did get rejected from another college because my SAT (If you know what that is and you're in high school and you haven't taken it yet, be afraid be very afraid) scores were like 60 points off. Oh well, can't win em all.**

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning that the others became aware of Kohaku's arrival. Inuyasha was the first: jumping down the shrine stairs and catching sight of the freakish stallion that he knew had not dwelled in the village yesterday. The lingering scent was a dead give away but to be certain he was correct he went to ask Shippo.

"Oi, Shippo!" he barged into the house without knocking and allowed the door to slam loudly behind him. He paused in the hall, the distinct odor of decay filling his nostrils. Dear Kami couldn't the kid keep the house clean for at least one day? Shaking his head, he stomped his way through the house until he came to the bedroom where Shippo was groggily sitting up.

"Did Kohaku arrive yesterday?" the hanyou demanded.

Shippo looked up at him with sleep laden eyes and tiredly nodded, followed by a huge yawn.

"Oh. Is he better?"

Shippo didn't need to ask him what he was referring to and shrugged.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a displeased grunt. "You're so useless! I could ask you what species you are and shrug. Shippo, how old are you? Shrug. Do you like girls? Shrug. Useless little runt."

A pillow suddenly hit him square in the face and he froze, mouth half open to continue his ranting.

"Gef offa mah house," Shippo grumbled and turned his back on the loud mouth, pulling the covers over his head.

"Keh! You spent one night here and already it smells like something died in here! No good pipsqueak," Inuyasha responded and threw the pillow back at his abuser. 

Seeing as how he wasn't going to get anymore information out of the comatose kitsune, he left the house, making sure to cause as much noise as possible. He descended the porch steps and stood on the ground, folding his arms across his chest and sticking his hands in his wide sleeves. 

It was likely Kohaku would be up with Sango and Miroku in the new house and he couldn't think up a decent excuse to pester them yet. The next best thing to do in that case was to bug his wife. Grinning in anticipation, he leaped to the steps and up them, his fancy jumping footwork allowing him to reach the shrine in thirty seconds if that. 

He found his wife in the back yard of their small house that resided near the shrine. She was sewing another one of those altered outfits and listening to the birds, enjoying the quiet stillness of the morning before classes began. He paused in the doorway before making his presence known to watch her appreciatively. 

Over the years she had filled out some, growing into her curves and emerging into the supple and graceful woman she was now. She had always been beautiful but now she was stunning. Frankly he figured she was the best looking female that existed in the village, maybe even the whole world. Of course Inuyasha supposed he was biased since he was her mate and husband. 

But it wasn't just her physical attributes that attracted him so much to her, made him love her so much. 

Without Kagome, he'd be half a soul, half a heart. She was the other half of his spirit, the part that made him whole. Her sunny smile and gracious kindness had allowed him to finally accept himself and his mixed blood. The constant support and caring she offered him let him know he was no longer alone. She was his purpose, his reason to live. Her presence alone calmed him, soothed him, let him know he could just be himself and that was ok.

Sometimes it quite overwhelmed him how he had been secretly blessed with her, the girl from the future. Against all odds they had found love, cast aside the differences that would have made most people rethink their decisions. Instead they had prevailed and found stability, assurance. They had faced the impossible and defied it.

And Inuyasha never regretted his decision. 

Stepping out of the shadows, he approached her, greeting her with a quiet, "Oi."

She glanced up at him, surprised to see him but glad to. "What's up?"

"Kohaku arrived last night."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's good to hear. I bet Sango's happy."

He grunted noncommittal.

"Have you spoken to him?"

He shook his head. "He's sleeping."

She nodded with a slight humming sound, her attention absorbed on her sewing. He watched her intently as she was distracted, searching for the signs that always made him uneasy. 

Yes, there was that far away look, that distance light that occupied her eyes. She did a good job of concealing her depression but Inuyasha could sense it. He had become in tune with his wife's feelings to a certain degree and he knew that she was pining. 

It made him worried and a little frustrated. He didn't know what to do and she was pining over a choice _she _had made. He could try and change her mind but she hadn't listened six years ago so it was likely she wouldn't listen now. A part of him was proud she had chosen him over them but he did not want her to grow discontent over that choice. He didn't want her unhappy for his sake.

Sighing inwardly, he sat down close to her, knowing that there was really nothing he could do but try his best to make her happy, with both him and her decision. She smiled at him, albeit a little sadly, and leaned against his shoulder, continuing her sewing while getting closer to him. He wrapped an arm about her waist and leaned his head against hers, trying to express without words what he was trying to say.

'You're not alone, Kagome...You have me.'

* * *

It was a pleasant day; at least that much was true. And a pleasant night had past. They had stayed up for most of it, Sango telling Kohaku all about the village, the building of the house, the different things going on with her life, etc. 

Kohaku had remained silent throughout her talking and listened to her attentively while trying to avoid looking Miroku in the eyes. The monk's presence made him apprehensive; the way the man just stood there and watched him, as if investigating his heart. It was uncanny how much his brother-in-law put him on edge, unlike anyone he knew. In a way Miroku resembled Saishi but not quite. Miroku would inquire and question him, unlike Saishi. Kohaku couldn't be angry at him for it either. Miroku was, after all, only doing it for his wife's sake.

It had almost been a relief when Sango had finally decided they retire for the night.

Kohaku awoke before they did and sat near the front door with his back leaning against the wall, watching the sunlight play across the foliage and inspecting the shrine. The altar that always had purple flowers in front of it was still there but the shrine was indeed much larger then he recalled. Sango had told him about the improvements Kagome and Kaede had been doing to the shrine and the public school they had established.

Kagome...Now there was a name he would never forget. That name and face was burned into his brain for all eternity. The insanely powerful miko from the future...

The others that had belonged to the Shikon hunting party, Inuyasha and Shippo, Kohaku did not know so well. Inuyasha he remembered a bit better. He was the hanyou with the gigantic sword he loved to swing around. He was also one of the two who ultimately had destroyed Naraku. He was a somewhat conceited character if Kohaku remembered correctly.

A soft mewing from his side called Kohaku's attention and Kirara pounced into his lap. The tiny fire cat rubbed her head against his thigh, purring blissfully and happily. Kohaku smiled and petted the small youkai, touched that Sango's pet was pleased to have him back.

"You and who else, huh?" he asked rhetorically. "I don't think anyone was practically upset or distraught with my absence. They're glad I'm back but when I'm gone they'll miss me for a few days then get on with their lives."

He frowned, his hand still stroking the cat as he voiced his thoughts out loud. "Which is a good thing. I don't want her longing after me and sitting about in some dismal state of mind waiting for my return. I'm happy that she's been able to move on. I'm happy that _she's _happy. Maybe it's just me that feels unsatisfied. They've all forgiven me...So why can't I forgive myself?"

"Meow?" purred the cat.

He smirked at her and ruffled her ears. "Well said."

The cat hopped out of his lap and walked away, disappearing into the house to seek out her mistress. It was a good thing Kirara couldn't talk. She did understand what people said to her but she was incapable of human speech. He could have talked to her all day, relived every painful memory and revealed every torn aspect of himself. It may do him some good if he did do that, get all that excess heartache off his chest and be safe knowing that Kirara would never reveal it to anyone else. The fire cat was remarkably similar to Jinsoku, though much nicer. Jinsoku was a brat and bad tempered. Kirara was kind and cuddly. 

The smirk faded from Kohaku's face, replaced by another frown. The inevitable question of "What am I going to do now?" kept buzzing around his head like an annoying mosquito.

His redemption was obsolete so that was out. He could try and settle down here like his sister wanted him to, become a farmer.

No, that wasn't possible. He couldn't stand to be around people and feel like an outsider. He couldn't stand to always feel like he wore his sins on his chest.

He could go back to Saishi he supposed, try and let the monk help him. Or he could remain Tandokuno Kishu and continue to travel the country side, helping villagers when they needed help and living out his life as a wanderer, not belonging anywhere.

But that seemed impossible too.

He wanted to belong, to be accepted but not feel as if everyone shunned him for his crimes. 

That also was unrealistic. Everyone shunned him.

A rustling of cloth disrupted him and Sango stood in the hallway, wrapped up in a blanket and smiling at him.

"Good morning," he greeted and her smile widened, as if she had been waiting all her life to wake up and find him here. And maybe she had...

She sat down next to him, an action made difficult with her huge belly, and gazed out at the trees and temple. "Did you sleep well?" she asked quietly.

"Hai. I tend to get up early," he answered, reassuring her that it wasn't the bed's fault he was already up.

She was silent a moment, listening to the breeze and rustle of leaves. "How were your journeys?"

His eyes wandered away from her to stare at the shrine. "They went well for the most part." He shrugged in disregard. He didn't really want to talk about that.

"You must have gone many places, traveling all the time. You've gained a lot of scars." 

He grinned at the observation, feeling sheepish for having such blemished skin.

There was another pause then she said in a rush, "Did you go to the old village?...Back home?"

He didn't say anything right away and she watched his face constrict, his pupils narrowing at the question. He refused to look at her. His shoulders and back grew tense.

It had been the wrong question to ask and Sango felt guilty for asking it. It was wrong of her to bring up the village they had grown up in, the village that had been destroyed by Naraku all for one stupid shard. It was especially wrong of her to ask if he had gone there, gone there alone to see the destruction that had befallen his people while he was held captive under the spell of the evil hanyou. 

But she just couldn't help it. She needed to know if he had gone back there and made peace with his kin. Or at least gone back to pay respect to their fallen comrades.

"Yes," he breathed sadly, heavily. "I went there."

A lump began to form in her throat, tears pushing at her eyelids at his soft spoken answer. She would never forget the day she had gone back to her village with Inuyasha and the others. And despite not knowing them too well at the time, they had been a support for her, helping her to survive the calamity and destruction of everything she held dear.

How had Kohaku felt when he went there, years after the genocide of his way of life? How had he reacted to the multitude of graves dotting the earth of what had once been there home? How had he been able to face it alone...?

Kohaku offered no explanation, his mind reliving the day he had fallen to his knees before the graves of his ancestors. The sight had caused him to experience a mind numbing ache and opened a hole that burned behind his ribs, made his breath hitch in his throat. He had collapsed there and stared unbelieving at the many graves laid out before him. He had wept, the tears going unheeded down his cheeks, before he went into a hysterical fit, beating the ground, tearing at his hair, blaming himself for their death. It had been days before he accepted it and then he had hollowly laid flowers on each grave, trying hard to remember every person, conjure a face, a name, in his minds eye.

When he had left there was a new emptiness that resided in his chest, a solemn reminder of the life he had lost and the people who had lost their lives in the process. Everyone he had loved and cherished were gone, save one. And he was partly responsible for it.

"Well," said Sango, breaking the saddening silence with forced cheerfulness. "What sort of foods do you like? I have several recipes I can make tonight but I wanted to ask you first.

'Wonderful job of changing subject,' Kohaku thought with a slight grin.

They fell into talking about average day matters, leaving behind bad memories and trying times. They were interrupted after a quarter of an hour from their pleasant conversation by a sound of huffing indignation and a disgruntled man dressed in all red with a sword strapped to his waist came stomping towards them.

Kohaku easily identified the man due to the white dog ears and long silver mane. It was the first time Kohaku had seen him in six years and he looked healthy enough. Not too happy though... 

Inuyasha drew up to them and pierced them both with an irate glare, looking as though he just had been violated. In fact he looked down right pissed off and ruffled.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously.

Inuyasha ignored her to fix his gaze on Kohaku. "Is your horse gay?" he demanded without preamble.

Kohaku's eyes widened fractionally, flabbergasted. That was not quite the greeting he had been expecting. Neither had his sister, judging by her reaction of hands flying to her mouth in surprise.

"I...I'm not sure...I don't think so." Kohaku rubbed the back of his neck, totally caught off guard and embarrassed by the odd inquiry. He had never bothered to learn of Jinsoku's sexual activities nor had someone ask him about it. People generally didn't care about that sort of thing. "Why?"

"Because the damn thing's been following me around the whole damn day!" Inuyasha flung an angry hand behind him, in the direction of the village below. "Every time I turn around, he's standing behind me with those...those..._creepy_red eyes. It's disturbing! It's like he's just waiting for the right moment to eat me or mount me or something disgusting like that. It isn't another Jakotsu is it? I don't think I can handle that again."

"Ohhh," Kohaku said in sudden understanding. "No, no, Jinsoku isn't gay."

"Oh Kami, their _names _even sound the same!" Inuyasha wailed. He ran his hands over his face in despair and paid little attention to Kohaku.

"Jinsoku is a hanyou," Kohaku stated bluntly, giving Inuyasha a flat look. He didn't appreciate it when people asked questions then ignored the answers. That was just rude and this subject was just silly. "He's following you around because you're also a hanyou."

Inuyasha lowered his hands to peer in confoundment at the young man, Sango mirroring his expression. "A hanyou?" they both said.

"Well, partly. Somewhere down the line his forefather was a youkai. That's why his eyes are red. He's lacking in youkai characteristics since over time they've lost them as they were bred with regular horses," Kohaku explained.

"A youkai...You mean a youkai like Entei?" Sango was truly interested while Inuyasha seemed more disturbed now then he initially had been. 

"Like Entei, hai."

Sango grinned mischievously at Inuyasha and gave him a slight slap on his back. "Look's like you got a new friend."

The dog hanyou's lip twitched, apparently not as ecstatic about his new 'friend' as Sango was. Kohaku wasn't helping matters either by sitting there looking part way amused. 

Inuyasha didn't think this was funny at all. Now he had a demon horse's ancestor following him around probably thinking he was a potential mate. Life just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Rin rubbed at her abdomen in discomfort, grimacing at the strange pain that shot through her muscles. She felt as if someone had sunk claws into her body and was slowly cutting away at her.

Pushing her fingers down on her flesh, she massaged the area in hopes of alleviating the pain. It wasn't working.

It must be an upset stomach or sore muscles from having spent most of the day out in the field with Keikai and AhUn. Maybe she had a Charlie Horse or something.

Gritting her teeth, she shifted on her bed, pondering whether or not to ask Mamoru what was wrong. Keikai had switched with Mamoru about half an hour ago and Rin was supposed to be sleeping but the pain prevented her from drifting into slumber. 

Whining low in her throat, she turned onto her side and hugged her pillow to her, willing herself to get tired and relax. The muscles of her abdomen refused to unstring themselves though and her back also ached.

It seemed the pain almost came in waves. A few minutes passed where she felt hardly anything then the next minute she felt like she had been punched soundly in the gut. 

She curled into a ball around her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of cramping pain swept through her.

It had to be that medicine. Could someone have poisoned the medicine?

Rin dismissed that thought, knowing better than to believe that someone had managed to poison her in Sesshomaru's stronghold. That was just impossible. Besides, Sesshomaru had prescribed the medicine to her himself. The pain must be an after effect or side effect of it. Whatever it was, it was a great discomfort to her.

The persistent call of nature beckoned her Rin sighed heavily as she heaved herself off the comfy mattress. The pain was worse when she was standing and she pressed her palms onto both her abdomen and her back, still to no anvil. Hopefully these cricks would only last for a day at most. She didn't know how much of this pain she could stomach.

She stumbled into the adjoining bathroom to take care of her business, muttering sullenly.

Outside Rin's chamber, Mamoru swept bored eyes across the expanse of hall. It was a quiet night indeed. No crickets chirped, no doors clicked, no pages or soldiers walked the area disturbing the peace.

It was a perfect night to catch up on some shut eye and Mamoru wasn't going to waste it. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, preparing to fall into a slight doze.

She was almost into blissful dreamland when a loud high pitched scream ripped the night air, shattering the tranquility of the evening. The scream made her jump upright, her hands clutching the spear tightly. 

Fear struck her heart as she realized the scream had come from inside Rin's chambers and sounded deceptively like the girl's voice. She reached a clawed hand for the door knob, calling out hoarsely, "Rin-sama!"

The door was suddenly flung open and Rin burst out of the room, sobbing and choking. Mamoru was forced back against the wall by the force of the door, her senses reeling to try and decipher what the hell was going on. Rin ignored her, running right by her and to her guardian's door.

She fell against it, her hand scrambling to find the door knob, her blurry vision making it hard for her to see anything. 

"Rin-sama!" Mamoru cried desperately, making her way towards her.

The girl didn't even look up and she pushed open the door to her guardian's room, staggering into it. 

Sesshomaru was lounging on the settee, his feet perched on the other end and his knees bent to fit his impressive height on the furniture. A stack of papers were being resting on his stomach, held upright by his upraised thighs. Kagura sat nearby, delicately removing the pins from her hair.

The door was sharply thrown open and Rin stood in the doorway. She was sobbing, her face red and tear stained, mouth twisted in an unhappy frown.

Sesshomaru bolted into a sitting position, alarm flooding into his veins, turning his blood cold. "What in the nine hells-"

With a loud broken cry, Rin threw herself at him, her chest and head landing on his lap while the rest of her body lay on the floor. She clutched onto his thighs, grasping him the same way she used to when she was a little girl and frightened of something. 

The papers fluttered onto the floor unnoticed as he gripped her upper arms, bending over her prone form to search for injuries.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kagura said anxiously. She had vacated her seat and was standing next to him, also looking for some sort of cause for the girl to be crying.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Mamoru careened into the doorway, panting.

"Mamoru, get in here and close the door," Sesshomaru commanded harshly.

Mamoru complied right away, quickly closing the door to give them privacy.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice was low and forceful but not unkind. "Rin, what is wrong with you? Why are you crying like this?"

The girl was soaking his pants with her tears and she trembled in his grip, her shoulders quacking. Lifting her head a little, she gasped, "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm dying!"

Sesshomaru cocked a surprised eyebrow, exchanging bewildered looks with his mate.

"Was she attacked in her room?" Kagura asked Mamoru.

The distraught guard frantically shook her head. "No. I didn't smell anyone in her rooms and she-" 

"It's all that drink's fault!" Rin bawled from Sesshomaru's lap.

"Drink? The one you took yesterday?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin nodded helplessly against his thighs. Kagura smacked him on the back of his silver head with her fan. "I told you that drink was a bad idea!"

He gave her a disparaging look, complete with a flash of his fangs, before returning his attention to his distressed ward. "Rin, that drink was harmless. Why do you think you are dying?" 

Really she was just too old for this sort of behavior...

"Because I'm bleeding to death!" Rin caterwauled and burst into more tears, her arms clutching his legs tight enough to cut off circulation.

Sesshomaru scented the air, picking up the barest trace of blood. Something about that scent tugged at his memory and then it became perfectly clear to him. The realization made him sag against the back of the settee; his head lolling back to crack against the wood. "Great..."

Kagura watched him critically. She was dumbfounded when instead of panicking he drooped and appeared extremely unhappy. "Wha...?"

"She's entered her cycle," he said and Kagura drew back, pursuing her lips.

"How can you tell?"

"My bastard brother's mother. She used to have cycles like this."

His deadpan voice had made Rin cease her tears and she watched both of them in stunned silence. How could they be talking so flatly and calmly when she was _dying_! 

Sesshomaru lifted Rin's arms off him and held her out to Kagura, making the wind youkai the boss of the situation. "You deal with this. This department is out of my league."

Kagura frowned but helped the dazed young woman to her feet, keeping an arm securely about her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall or try to latch back onto her guardian. "Fine. But you get to tell her how to properly make babies."

The pale dog demon, who had been in the process of retrieving his papers off the floor, jolted and almost fell off his seat, making a spluttering sound.

Kagura chuckled, confusing Rin totally, and led the girl out of her guardian's bedroom and towards her own room. "Alright, Rin...Let's talk...Woman to woman."

An hour later, Rin sat with Kagura on her bed, the older woman having explained what was going on with Rin's body and that it was nothing to worry about. She explained to her the process of the cycle, the reasons for it, and the differences between a youkai and a human cycle. 

"So how does all that sound?" Kagura asked when she was finished.

"To be honest, Kagura-sama, it sounds kinda gross," Rin replied, sticking her tongue out in revulsion.

Kagura laughed. The wind youkai found herself truly enjoying spending time with Rin. The girl was a delight and her innocence and naivety had been quite comical. When Kagura had been getting into the gory details of why Rin's body was bleeding like that, Rin had stared at her in morbid fascination. Until it got too gory, then she had tried to cover her head and face with the pillow.

"Is there a way to get rid of the cramping? I don't want to have to bear this much pain every month," Rin said, her voice close to a plea as she rubbed at her aching abdomen.

"I'm sure there is. I've never gotten cramps bad enough to resort to medicine but I'm sure Maniakku has something."

"Can we go now?" Rin was already rising eagerly from the bed but Kagura tugged lightly on her sleeve to pull her back down.

"It's too late now. We'll go tomorrow morning though, you and me, if you want."

Rin smiled gratefully then suddenly hugged her fiercely. "Thank you, Kagura-sama!"

Kagura smirked and patted the human's back, feeling swell after the gratitude the girl displayed to her. "No problem, kid. You just get some sleep ok? And no more freaking out. You almost made Mamoru hyperventilate."

Rin giggled as Kagura rose, allowing the girl room to lie down and get under the covers. She tucked her in and waited by the bedside, watching the girl drift off to sleep. Poor thing had worn herself out enough by crying that the cramps couldn't prevent her from drifting off anymore.

Kagura smoothed the bangs away from Rin's face, an affectionate smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Leaning down, she kissed the girl on the center of her forehead, the place where a mark would be had she truly been Sesshomaru's pup. 

"Sleep tight, Rin."

Glad that that little mix up was over, she slipped silently to the door and into the hallway, closing the door soundlessly behind her. Mamoru was watching her, twitching uneasily. Kagura gave the cougar a confirming nod to let her know Rin was fine and Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. Grinning at the guard's obvious respite, Kagura slipped back into her own room, ready to get some rest after dealing with that nightmare. 

Rin was a sweetheart but her reaction to her menstruation had made her seem childish. Instead of calmly dealing with the matter she had flown into panic. Kagura supposed she couldn't blame her though. Sesshomaru apparently hadn't informed her about any of the transformations her body would undergo at this stage of her life, a big mistake in Kagura's eyes. 

Well, she couldn't blame _him _either. He was only male and talking about a female's flux into womanhood was a subject most males wouldn't touch with a thirty foot pole. The mother's were left to take care of that and since Rin was the adoptee of Sesshomaru, that technically made Kagura the mother of the girl. 

Kagura grimaced, having trapped herself in her own logic. Screw it, she'd let Keikai tackle that issue.

She blinked in the darkness of the room, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light. Sesshomaru was already asleep. Shaking her head with a smirk, she undressed and climbed into bed, snuggling into the soft blankets and sighing softly.

The bed dipped without warning and Kagura looked over her shoulder. Glittering golden orbs peered at her as Sesshomaru turned to face her, his arm snaking out and dragging her bodily against him before she had time to protest.

"My, aren't we forceful," she commented dryly, though she made no move to slither out of his embrace.

He merely grunted at her comment, not interested in pursuing that conversation. "What happened?"

She shrugged impartially. "Nothing. I explained to her what was going on, what it was, etc."

"How did she take it?"

"Like a true soldier."

He gave her an exasperated look.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "She took it alright. She understands it now and shouldn't start bawling thinking she's going to die next time it happens. Her cramps are pretty bad though. Does Maniakku have something to cure that?"

He snorted in disbelief, making the bed shake. "How would _I _know anything about that?"

"Oh you know what I mean," she elbowed him softly in the chest. "I'll go ask him tomorrow then."

"That kitsune is going to smell that blood on her..."

"So what? He lives with humans. He knows what it means," she said evenly.

"He might try to-"

"Oh for pities sake! Give it a rest, Mr. Paranoid! The kitsune probably already thinks she's been having cycles." She smothered the urge to hit him with her pillow.

Sesshomaru made a soft growl of doubt but said no more. Kagura glared at him for a minute longer but he ignored her, favoring sleep rather than continuing the discussion they were having. She huffed a little and squirmed furiously around on purpose to get comfortable, disturbing and bumping into her mate enough that he growled in warning. Rolling her eyes, she settled down and finally allowed them to go to sleep.

* * *

**Short chapter but I put in everything I wanted to say in this chapter and I'm kinda on a writers block. I know where I want to be but don't know what I should put in between. I don't want to rush the story or anything so I'll probably take a day or two off to grind my brain for some ideas.**


	8. The Pains of Growing

**Ugh after 8 hours spent writing this chapter, an hour editing, and another hour today editing some more my head is spinninggg. Not to mention I only got like 3 hours of sleep last night, got motion sickness from the bus, and had to walk about a quarter of a mile through smoke from a nearby fire. Spring break killed my sleeping schedule I think. But I did get my housing application from the college I'm going to so I'm happy! Now I can stop worrying about that blasted thing. Although I did get rejected from another college because my SAT (If you know what that is and you're in high school and you haven't taken it yet, be afraid be very afraid) scores were like 60 points off. Oh well, can't win em all.**

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning that the others became aware of Kohaku's arrival. Inuyasha was the first: jumping down the shrine stairs and catching sight of the freakish stallion that he knew had not dwelled in the village yesterday. The lingering scent was a dead give away but to be certain he was correct he went to ask Shippo.

"Oi, Shippo!" he barged into the house without knocking and allowed the door to slam loudly behind him. He paused in the hall, the distinct odor of decay filling his nostrils. Dear Kami couldn't the kid keep the house clean for at least one day? Shaking his head, he stomped his way through the house until he came to the bedroom where Shippo was groggily sitting up.

"Did Kohaku arrive yesterday?" the hanyou demanded.

Shippo looked up at him with sleep laden eyes and tiredly nodded, followed by a huge yawn.

"Oh. Is he better?"

Shippo didn't need to ask him what he was referring to and shrugged.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a displeased grunt. "You're so useless! I could ask you what species you are and shrug. Shippo, how old are you? Shrug. Do you like girls? Shrug. Useless little runt."

A pillow suddenly hit him square in the face and he froze, mouth half open to continue his ranting.

"Gef offa mah house," Shippo grumbled and turned his back on the loud mouth, pulling the covers over his head.

"Keh! You spent one night here and already it smells like something died in here! No good pipsqueak," Inuyasha responded and threw the pillow back at his abuser. 

Seeing as how he wasn't going to get anymore information out of the comatose kitsune, he left the house, making sure to cause as much noise as possible. He descended the porch steps and stood on the ground, folding his arms across his chest and sticking his hands in his wide sleeves. 

It was likely Kohaku would be up with Sango and Miroku in the new house and he couldn't think up a decent excuse to pester them yet. The next best thing to do in that case was to bug his wife. Grinning in anticipation, he leaped to the steps and up them, his fancy jumping footwork allowing him to reach the shrine in thirty seconds if that. 

He found his wife in the back yard of their small house that resided near the shrine. She was sewing another one of those altered outfits and listening to the birds, enjoying the quiet stillness of the morning before classes began. He paused in the doorway before making his presence known to watch her appreciatively. 

Over the years she had filled out some, growing into her curves and emerging into the supple and graceful woman she was now. She had always been beautiful but now she was stunning. Frankly he figured she was the best looking female that existed in the village, maybe even the whole world. Of course Inuyasha supposed he was biased since he was her mate and husband. 

But it wasn't just her physical attributes that attracted him so much to her, made him love her so much. 

Without Kagome, he'd be half a soul, half a heart. She was the other half of his spirit, the part that made him whole. Her sunny smile and gracious kindness had allowed him to finally accept himself and his mixed blood. The constant support and caring she offered him let him know he was no longer alone. She was his purpose, his reason to live. Her presence alone calmed him, soothed him, let him know he could just be himself and that was ok.

Sometimes it quite overwhelmed him how he had been secretly blessed with her, the girl from the future. Against all odds they had found love, cast aside the differences that would have made most people rethink their decisions. Instead they had prevailed and found stability, assurance. They had faced the impossible and defied it.

And Inuyasha never regretted his decision. 

Stepping out of the shadows, he approached her, greeting her with a quiet, "Oi."

She glanced up at him, surprised to see him but glad to. "What's up?"

"Kohaku arrived last night."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's good to hear. I bet Sango's happy."

He grunted noncommittal.

"Have you spoken to him?"

He shook his head. "He's sleeping."

She nodded with a slight humming sound, her attention absorbed on her sewing. He watched her intently as she was distracted, searching for the signs that always made him uneasy. 

Yes, there was that far away look, that distance light that occupied her eyes. She did a good job of concealing her depression but Inuyasha could sense it. He had become in tune with his wife's feelings to a certain degree and he knew that she was pining. 

It made him worried and a little frustrated. He didn't know what to do and she was pining over a choice _she _had made. He could try and change her mind but she hadn't listened six years ago so it was likely she wouldn't listen now. A part of him was proud she had chosen him over them but he did not want her to grow discontent over that choice. He didn't want her unhappy for his sake.

Sighing inwardly, he sat down close to her, knowing that there was really nothing he could do but try his best to make her happy, with both him and her decision. She smiled at him, albeit a little sadly, and leaned against his shoulder, continuing her sewing while getting closer to him. He wrapped an arm about her waist and leaned his head against hers, trying to express without words what he was trying to say.

'You're not alone, Kagome...You have me.'

-

-

-

It was a pleasant day; at least that much was true. And a pleasant night had past. They had stayed up for most of it, Sango telling Kohaku all about the village, the building of the house, the different things going on with her life, etc. 

Kohaku had remained silent throughout her talking and listened to her attentively while trying to avoid looking Miroku in the eyes. The monk's presence made him apprehensive; the way the man just stood there and watched him, as if investigating his heart. It was uncanny how much his brother-in-law put him on edge, unlike anyone he knew. In a way Miroku resembled Saishi but not quite. Miroku would inquire and question him, unlike Saishi. Kohaku couldn't be angry at him for it either. Miroku was, after all, only doing it for his wife's sake.

It had almost been a relief when Sango had finally decided they retire for the night.

Kohaku awoke before they did and sat near the front door with his back leaning against the wall, watching the sunlight play across the foliage and inspecting the shrine. The altar that always had purple flowers in front of it was still there but the shrine was indeed much larger then he recalled. Sango had told him about the improvements Kagome and Kaede had been doing to the shrine and the public school they had established.

Kagome...Now there was a name he would never forget. That name and face was burned into his brain for all eternity. The insanely powerful miko from the future...

The others that had belonged to the Shikon hunting party, Inuyasha and Shippo, Kohaku did not know so well. Inuyasha he remembered a bit better. He was the hanyou with the gigantic sword he loved to swing around. He was also one of the two who ultimately had destroyed Naraku. He was a somewhat conceited character if Kohaku remembered correctly.

A soft mewing from his side called Kohaku's attention and Kirara pounced into his lap. The tiny fire cat rubbed her head against his thigh, purring blissfully and happily. Kohaku smiled and petted the small youkai, touched that Sango's pet was pleased to have him back.

"You and who else, huh?" he asked rhetorically. "I don't think anyone was practically upset or distraught with my absence. They're glad I'm back but when I'm gone they'll miss me for a few days then get on with their lives."

He frowned, his hand still stroking the cat as he voiced his thoughts out loud. "Which is a good thing. I don't want her longing after me and sitting about in some dismal state of mind waiting for my return. I'm happy that she's been able to move on. I'm happy that _she's _happy. Maybe it's just me that feels unsatisfied. They've all forgiven me...So why can't I forgive myself?"

"Meow?" purred the cat.

He smirked at her and ruffled her ears. "Well said."

The cat hopped out of his lap and walked away, disappearing into the house to seek out her mistress. It was a good thing Kirara couldn't talk. She did understand what people said to her but she was incapable of human speech. He could have talked to her all day, relived every painful memory and revealed every torn aspect of himself. It may do him some good if he did do that, get all that excess heartache off his chest and be safe knowing that Kirara would never reveal it to anyone else. The fire cat was remarkably similar to Jinsoku, though much nicer. Jinsoku was a brat and bad tempered. Kirara was kind and cuddly. 

The smirk faded from Kohaku's face, replaced by another frown. The inevitable question of "What am I going to do now?" kept buzzing around his head like an annoying mosquito.

His redemption was obsolete so that was out. He could try and settle down here like his sister wanted him to, become a farmer.

No, that wasn't possible. He couldn't stand to be around people and feel like an outsider. He couldn't stand to always feel like he wore his sins on his chest.

He could go back to Saishi he supposed, try and let the monk help him. Or he could remain Tandokuno Kishu and continue to travel the country side, helping villagers when they needed help and living out his life as a wanderer, not belonging anywhere.

But that seemed impossible too.

He wanted to belong, to be accepted but not feel as if everyone shunned him for his crimes. 

That also was unrealistic. Everyone shunned him.

A rustling of cloth disrupted him and Sango stood in the hallway, wrapped up in a blanket and smiling at him.

"Good morning," he greeted and her smile widened, as if she had been waiting all her life to wake up and find him here. And maybe she had...

She sat down next to him, an action made difficult with her huge belly, and gazed out at the trees and temple. "Did you sleep well?" she asked quietly.

"Hai. I tend to get up early," he answered, reassuring her that it wasn't the bed's fault he was already up.

She was silent a moment, listening to the breeze and rustle of leaves. "How were your journeys?"

His eyes wandered away from her to stare at the shrine. "They went well for the most part." He shrugged in disregard. He didn't really want to talk about that.

"You must have gone many places, traveling all the time. You've gained a lot of scars." 

He grinned at the observation, feeling sheepish for having such blemished skin.

There was another pause then she said in a rush, "Did you go to the old village?...Back home?"

He didn't say anything right away and she watched his face constrict, his pupils narrowing at the question. He refused to look at her. His shoulders and back grew tense.

It had been the wrong question to ask and Sango felt guilty for asking it. It was wrong of her to bring up the village they had grown up in, the village that had been destroyed by Naraku all for one stupid shard. It was especially wrong of her to ask if he had gone there, gone there alone to see the destruction that had befallen his people while he was held captive under the spell of the evil hanyou. 

But she just couldn't help it. She needed to know if he had gone back there and made peace with his kin. Or at least gone back to pay respect to their fallen comrades.

"Yes," he breathed sadly, heavily. "I went there."

A lump began to form in her throat, tears pushing at her eyelids at his soft spoken answer. She would never forget the day she had gone back to her village with Inuyasha and the others. And despite not knowing them too well at the time, they had been a support for her, helping her to survive the calamity and destruction of everything she held dear.

How had Kohaku felt when he went there, years after the genocide of his way of life? How had he reacted to the multitude of graves dotting the earth of what had once been there home? How had he been able to face it alone...?

Kohaku offered no explanation, his mind reliving the day he had fallen to his knees before the graves of his ancestors. The sight had caused him to experience a mind numbing ache and opened a hole that burned behind his ribs, made his breath hitch in his throat. He had collapsed there and stared unbelieving at the many graves laid out before him. He had wept, the tears going unheeded down his cheeks, before he went into a hysterical fit, beating the ground, tearing at his hair, blaming himself for their death. It had been days before he accepted it and then he had hollowly laid flowers on each grave, trying hard to remember every person, conjure a face, a name, in his minds eye.

When he had left there was a new emptiness that resided in his chest, a solemn reminder of the life he had lost and the people who had lost their lives in the process. Everyone he had loved and cherished were gone, save one. And he was partly responsible for it.

"Well," said Sango, breaking the saddening silence with forced cheerfulness. "What sort of foods do you like? I have several recipes I can make tonight but I wanted to ask you first.

'Wonderful job of changing subject,' Kohaku thought with a slight grin.

They fell into talking about average day matters, leaving behind bad memories and trying times. They were interrupted after a quarter of an hour from their pleasant conversation by a sound of huffing indignation and a disgruntled man dressed in all red with a sword strapped to his waist came stomping towards them.

Kohaku easily identified the man due to the white dog ears and long silver mane. It was the first time Kohaku had seen him in six years and he looked healthy enough. Not too happy though... 

Inuyasha drew up to them and pierced them both with an irate glare, looking as though he just had been violated. In fact he looked down right pissed off and ruffled.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously.

Inuyasha ignored her to fix his gaze on Kohaku. "Is your horse gay?" he demanded without preamble.

Kohaku's eyes widened fractionally, flabbergasted. That was not quite the greeting he had been expecting. Neither had his sister, judging by her reaction of hands flying to her mouth in surprise.

"I...I'm not sure...I don't think so." Kohaku rubbed the back of his neck, totally caught off guard and embarrassed by the odd inquiry. He had never bothered to learn of Jinsoku's sexual activities nor had someone ask him about it. People generally didn't care about that sort of thing. "Why?"

"Because the damn thing's been following me around the whole damn day!" Inuyasha flung an angry hand behind him, in the direction of the village below. "Every time I turn around, he's standing behind me with those...those..._creepy_red eyes. It's disturbing! It's like he's just waiting for the right moment to eat me or mount me or something disgusting like that. It isn't another Jakotsu is it? I don't think I can handle that again."

"Ohhh," Kohaku said in sudden understanding. "No, no, Jinsoku isn't gay."

"Oh Kami, their _names _even sound the same!" Inuyasha wailed. He ran his hands over his face in despair and paid little attention to Kohaku.

"Jinsoku is a hanyou," Kohaku stated bluntly, giving Inuyasha a flat look. He didn't appreciate it when people asked questions then ignored the answers. That was just rude and this subject was just silly. "He's following you around because you're also a hanyou."

Inuyasha lowered his hands to peer in confoundment at the young man, Sango mirroring his expression. "A hanyou?" they both said.

"Well, partly. Somewhere down the line his forefather was a youkai. That's why his eyes are red. He's lacking in youkai characteristics since over time they've lost them as they were bred with regular horses," Kohaku explained.

"A youkai...You mean a youkai like Entei?" Sango was truly interested while Inuyasha seemed more disturbed now then he initially had been. 

"Like Entei, hai."

Sango grinned mischievously at Inuyasha and gave him a slight slap on his back. "Look's like you got a new friend."

The dog hanyou's lip twitched, apparently not as ecstatic about his new 'friend' as Sango was. Kohaku wasn't helping matters either by sitting there looking part way amused. 

Inuyasha didn't think this was funny at all. Now he had a demon horse's ancestor following him around probably thinking he was a potential mate. Life just kept getting better and better.

-

-

-

Rin rubbed at her abdomen in discomfort, grimacing at the strange pain that shot through her muscles. She felt as if someone had sunk claws into her body and was slowly cutting away at her.

Pushing her fingers down on her flesh, she massaged the area in hopes of alleviating the pain. It wasn't working.

It must be an upset stomach or sore muscles from having spent most of the day out in the field with Keikai and AhUn. Maybe she had a Charlie Horse or something.

Gritting her teeth, she shifted on her bed, pondering whether or not to ask Mamoru what was wrong. Keikai had switched with Mamoru about half an hour ago and Rin was supposed to be sleeping but the pain prevented her from drifting into slumber. 

Whining low in her throat, she turned onto her side and hugged her pillow to her, willing herself to get tired and relax. The muscles of her abdomen refused to unstring themselves though and her back also ached.

It seemed the pain almost came in waves. A few minutes passed where she felt hardly anything then the next minute she felt like she had been punched soundly in the gut. 

She curled into a ball around her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of cramping pain swept through her.

It had to be that medicine. Could someone have poisoned the medicine?

Rin dismissed that thought, knowing better than to believe that someone had managed to poison her in Sesshomaru's stronghold. That was just impossible. Besides, Sesshomaru had prescribed the medicine to her himself. The pain must be an after effect or side effect of it. Whatever it was, it was a great discomfort to her.

The persistent call of nature beckoned her Rin sighed heavily as she heaved herself off the comfy mattress. The pain was worse when she was standing and she pressed her palms onto both her abdomen and her back, still to no anvil. Hopefully these cricks would only last for a day at most. She didn't know how much of this pain she could stomach.

She stumbled into the adjoining bathroom to take care of her business, muttering sullenly.

Outside Rin's chamber, Mamoru swept bored eyes across the expanse of hall. It was a quiet night indeed. No crickets chirped, no doors clicked, no pages or soldiers walked the area disturbing the peace.

It was a perfect night to catch up on some shut eye and Mamoru wasn't going to waste it. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, preparing to fall into a slight doze.

She was almost into blissful dreamland when a loud high pitched scream ripped the night air, shattering the tranquility of the evening. The scream made her jump upright, her hands clutching the spear tightly. 

Fear struck her heart as she realized the scream had come from inside Rin's chambers and sounded deceptively like the girl's voice. She reached a clawed hand for the door knob, calling out hoarsely, "Rin-sama!"

The door was suddenly flung open and Rin burst out of the room, sobbing and choking. Mamoru was forced back against the wall by the force of the door, her senses reeling to try and decipher what the hell was going on. Rin ignored her, running right by her and to her guardian's door.

She fell against it, her hand scrambling to find the door knob, her blurry vision making it hard for her to see anything. 

"Rin-sama!" Mamoru cried desperately, making her way towards her.

The girl didn't even look up and she pushed open the door to her guardian's room, staggering into it. 

Sesshomaru was lounging on the settee, his feet perched on the other end and his knees bent to fit his impressive height on the furniture. A stack of papers were being resting on his stomach, held upright by his upraised thighs. Kagura sat nearby, delicately removing the pins from her hair.

The door was sharply thrown open and Rin stood in the doorway. She was sobbing, her face red and tear stained, mouth twisted in an unhappy frown.

Sesshomaru bolted into a sitting position, alarm flooding into his veins, turning his blood cold. "What in the nine hells-"

With a loud broken cry, Rin threw herself at him, her chest and head landing on his lap while the rest of her body lay on the floor. She clutched onto his thighs, grasping him the same way she used to when she was a little girl and frightened of something. 

The papers fluttered onto the floor unnoticed as he gripped her upper arms, bending over her prone form to search for injuries.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kagura said anxiously. She had vacated her seat and was standing next to him, also looking for some sort of cause for the girl to be crying.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Mamoru careened into the doorway, panting.

"Mamoru, get in here and close the door," Sesshomaru commanded harshly.

Mamoru complied right away, quickly closing the door to give them privacy.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice was low and forceful but not unkind. "Rin, what is wrong with you? Why are you crying like this?"

The girl was soaking his pants with her tears and she trembled in his grip, her shoulders quacking. Lifting her head a little, she gasped, "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm dying!"

Sesshomaru cocked a surprised eyebrow, exchanging bewildered looks with his mate.

"Was she attacked in her room?" Kagura asked Mamoru.

The distraught guard frantically shook her head. "No. I didn't smell anyone in her rooms and she-" 

"It's all that drink's fault!" Rin bawled from Sesshomaru's lap.

"Drink? The one you took yesterday?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin nodded helplessly against his thighs. Kagura smacked him on the back of his silver head with her fan. "I told you that drink was a bad idea!"

He gave her a disparaging look, complete with a flash of his fangs, before returning his attention to his distressed ward. "Rin, that drink was harmless. Why do you think you are dying?" 

Really she was just too old for this sort of behavior...

"Because I'm bleeding to death!" Rin caterwauled and burst into more tears, her arms clutching his legs tight enough to cut off circulation.

Sesshomaru scented the air, picking up the barest trace of blood. Something about that scent tugged at his memory and then it became perfectly clear to him. The realization made him sag against the back of the settee; his head lolling back to crack against the wood. "Great..."

Kagura watched him critically. She was dumbfounded when instead of panicking he drooped and appeared extremely unhappy. "Wha...?"

"She's entered her cycle," he said and Kagura drew back, pursuing her lips.

"How can you tell?"

"My bastard brother's mother. She used to have cycles like this."

His deadpan voice had made Rin cease her tears and she watched both of them in stunned silence. How could they be talking so flatly and calmly when she was _dying_! 

Sesshomaru lifted Rin's arms off him and held her out to Kagura, making the wind youkai the boss of the situation. "You deal with this. This department is out of my league."

Kagura frowned but helped the dazed young woman to her feet, keeping an arm securely about her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall or try to latch back onto her guardian. "Fine. But you get to tell her how to properly make babies."

The pale dog demon, who had been in the process of retrieving his papers off the floor, jolted and almost fell off his seat, making a spluttering sound.

Kagura chuckled, confusing Rin totally, and led the girl out of her guardian's bedroom and towards her own room. "Alright, Rin...Let's talk...Woman to woman."

An hour later, Rin sat with Kagura on her bed, the older woman having explained what was going on with Rin's body and that it was nothing to worry about. She explained to her the process of the cycle, the reasons for it, and the differences between a youkai and a human cycle. 

"So how does all that sound?" Kagura asked when she was finished.

"To be honest, Kagura-sama, it sounds kinda gross," Rin replied, sticking her tongue out in revulsion.

Kagura laughed. The wind youkai found herself truly enjoying spending time with Rin. The girl was a delight and her innocence and naivety had been quite comical. When Kagura had been getting into the gory details of why Rin's body was bleeding like that, Rin had stared at her in morbid fascination. Until it got too gory, then she had tried to cover her head and face with the pillow.

"Is there a way to get rid of the cramping? I don't want to have to bear this much pain every month," Rin said, her voice close to a plea as she rubbed at her aching abdomen.

"I'm sure there is. I've never gotten cramps bad enough to resort to medicine but I'm sure Maniakku has something."

"Can we go now?" Rin was already rising eagerly from the bed but Kagura tugged lightly on her sleeve to pull her back down.

"It's too late now. We'll go tomorrow morning though, you and me, if you want."

Rin smiled gratefully then suddenly hugged her fiercely. "Thank you, Kagura-sama!"

Kagura smirked and patted the human's back, feeling swell after the gratitude the girl displayed to her. "No problem, kid. You just get some sleep ok? And no more freaking out. You almost made Mamoru hyperventilate."

Rin giggled as Kagura rose, allowing the girl room to lie down and get under the covers. She tucked her in and waited by the bedside, watching the girl drift off to sleep. Poor thing had worn herself out enough by crying that the cramps couldn't prevent her from drifting off anymore.

Kagura smoothed the bangs away from Rin's face, an affectionate smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Leaning down, she kissed the girl on the center of her forehead, the place where a mark would be had she truly been Sesshomaru's pup. 

"Sleep tight, Rin."

Glad that that little mix up was over, she slipped silently to the door and into the hallway, closing the door soundlessly behind her. Mamoru was watching her, twitching uneasily. Kagura gave the cougar a confirming nod to let her know Rin was fine and Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. Grinning at the guard's obvious respite, Kagura slipped back into her own room, ready to get some rest after dealing with that nightmare. 

Rin was a sweetheart but her reaction to her menstruation had made her seem childish. Instead of calmly dealing with the matter she had flown into panic. Kagura supposed she couldn't blame her though. Sesshomaru apparently hadn't informed her about any of the transformations her body would undergo at this stage of her life, a big mistake in Kagura's eyes. 

Well, she couldn't blame _him _either. He was only male and talking about a female's flux into womanhood was a subject most males wouldn't touch with a thirty foot pole. The mother's were left to take care of that and since Rin was the adoptee of Sesshomaru, that technically made Kagura the mother of the girl. 

Kagura grimaced, having trapped herself in her own logic. Screw it, she'd let Keikai tackle that issue.

She blinked in the darkness of the room, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light. Sesshomaru was already asleep. Shaking her head with a smirk, she undressed and climbed into bed, snuggling into the soft blankets and sighing softly.

The bed dipped without warning and Kagura looked over her shoulder. Glittering golden orbs peered at her as Sesshomaru turned to face her, his arm snaking out and dragging her bodily against him before she had time to protest.

"My, aren't we forceful," she commented dryly, though she made no move to slither out of his embrace.

He merely grunted at her comment, not interested in pursuing that conversation. "What happened?"

She shrugged impartially. "Nothing. I explained to her what was going on, what it was, etc."

"How did she take it?"

"Like a true soldier."

He gave her an exasperated look.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "She took it alright. She understands it now and shouldn't start bawling thinking she's going to die next time it happens. Her cramps are pretty bad though. Does Maniakku have something to cure that?"

He snorted in disbelief, making the bed shake. "How would _I _know anything about that?"

"Oh you know what I mean," she elbowed him softly in the chest. "I'll go ask him tomorrow then."

"That kitsune is going to smell that blood on her..."

"So what? He lives with humans. He knows what it means," she said evenly.

"He might try to-"

"Oh for pities sake! Give it a rest, Mr. Paranoid! The kitsune probably already thinks she's been having cycles." She smothered the urge to hit him with her pillow.

Sesshomaru made a soft growl of doubt but said no more. Kagura glared at him for a minute longer but he ignored her, favoring sleep rather than continuing the discussion they were having. She huffed a little and squirmed furiously around on purpose to get comfortable, disturbing and bumping into her mate enough that he growled in warning. Rolling her eyes, she settled down and finally allowed them to go to sleep.

* * *

**Short chapter but I put in everything I wanted to say in this chapter and I'm kinda on a writers block. I know where I want to be but don't know what I should put in between. I don't want to rush the story or anything so I'll probably take a day or two off to grind my brain for some ideas.**


	9. A Lesson in Safety

**Ugh another late night chapter, finished at exactly 3:48pm. I am cursed! I wanted to get this chapter out though, since I prolly won't be home barely at all tomorrow.**

**I changed Sesshomaru to Sesshoumaru. I got the first name from Episode 6 but after re-watching a bunch of episodes I noticed the Sesshoumaru version is used more so decided to change it.**

* * *

Morning came and with it three women bravely descended the steps into the workshop of the healer Maniakku. As promised, Kagura had taken Rin to see him as soon as the girl had awoken, hoping that the shrew would have something to rid Rin of the pains that plagued her. The pain had returned instantly when Rin had first cracked open her eyes and wasn't showing any signs of abating anytime soon.

She was glad to have Kagura beside her, the older woman's presence lessening her embarrassment at having to speak to a male about this sort of problem. 

Keikai was also there, standing respectively behind her charge and the Lady. It had been easy for Rin to explain to Keikai upon first seeing her as to why she needed to visit Maniakku. Keikai was a good friend and a female, therefore understood what Rin was going through. The boar youkai had been surprised and then guilty for not being there for her when she needed someone to lean on, console her. 

Rin had, of course, assured her that it was not her fault and that Kagura had taken the time to educate her on the female reproductive system. 

That tidbit of information had also surprised Keikai. The affection, caring, and patience that Kagura had displayed to Rin made Keikai's opinion of the Lady rise considerably. She knew that Kagura had never mistreated the girl, except for snapping at her once in a while but who didn't the Lady snap at? But the way Kagura had handled the situation showed great understanding and gentleness. Instead of vituperating Rin for her foolish behavior, she had taken her to the side and calmly explained everything, changing the girl's fear into understanding. 

Those actions spoke greatly to Keikai and her admiration of the Lady grew. She was thankful for Kagura's presence and the steadfast way she defended and cared for Rin. The wind youkai may not be the sweetest creature on the planet but she had helped Keikai in several predicaments, such as Rin's visits to the village. Without Kagura, Keikai wasn't sure what she would have done.

The three women eyed the array of colors and odors that coexisted in the small workshop, Kagura commenting dryly, "Astonishing Sesshoumaru doesn't pass out in here."

Rin giggled at the jest made on her guardian's behalf and a small smirk tilted Keikai's thin lips. Kagura's vexatious jokes and statements were certainly humorous, as long as you weren't the butt of them.

Maniakku came waddling into the workshop on his fat, stubby, little legs, muttering darkly and carrying an armload of glass jars. He didn't notice the three standing near the doorway, the jars blocking his view. Not ceasing his muttering, he turned to climb awkwardly on the stepping stool and place the jars on the bench.

Rin choose this moment to jump over to him, exclaiming loudly in pure delight, "Manikku-sama!"

Her voice had a most electrifying effect on the poor shrew youkai and he nearly leapt out of his skin. The jars were flung out of his grasp as he whirled pin-wheeling, and Kagura's hand shot out, grasping a fold of Rin's kimono and yanking her backwards out of danger. The jars smashed into shards on the bench and floor. 

Rin, Keikai, and Kagura all flinched and cringed at the horrendous noise, watching in grim fascination the descent and destruction of the poor innocent holding containers. Rin went so far as to cover her eyes. Kagura burst into laughter.

When the clatter ceased, and the jars lay like bits of frozen water across the floor, Rin lowered her hands, guilt flashing across her face. "Maniakku-sama, I am so sorry!"

The shrew youkai was clutching his chest with one grimy hand, the other holding tightly onto the edge of the work bench. He was breathing hard, his big jowls vibrating up and down with the action. His eyes were wide as saucers and unblinking. It appeared as if he'd seen a ghost or was having a heart attack. He didn't acknowledge Rin and the human girl stepped closer, concerned.

"Maniakku-sama, are you alright?"

He blinked and rotated his head to stare at her. "Oh, Rin-sama! How nice of you to come see me! How are you this morning? Enjoying the morning are you? Good, good. Have you seen some jars lying about?"

Kagura rolled her eyes dramatically, Keikai doing her best to hide her mirth. Rin simply giggled and rolled back and forth onto the balls of her feet.

Maniakku took in the jagged pieces of glass surrounding him and frowned. "Must have slipped..."

Ignoring the shrew's predicament of just how exactly the jars had become to be so destroyed, Kagura swept forward and daintily flicked her fan, drawing attention to herself. "Maniakku, we've come on some personal business."

"Oh, have you?" Maniakku bent down and began sweeping up the shards, Rin squatting to help him. "It isn't chapped lips is it?"

"Chapped lips?" Kagura raised en ebony eyebrow.

"Ah yes. I've been working on a balm for chapped lips. Just combine sandalwood with some burdock root and _then _some burnt garlic and a splash of ginger-"

"Maniakku," Kagura interrupted. She, like Sesshoumaru, didn't deal too well with stupidity. "I don't care about chapped lips, you stupid youkai." Although she could sometimes be a little bit more blunt than her mate.

"I am sorry to hear that, My Lady." Maniakku was sincerely sad.

Rin had just finished picking up the glass and handed it off to Keikai to dispose of it. Wiping the glittering particles off her palms, she said, "It's for me, Maniakku."

He cocked his head at her. "For you?"

Rin nodded. "Uh huh. I'm having really bad cramps. We were wondering if you had something to stop the pain."

"Cramps? Like muscle cramps?"

Rin looked to Kagura for guidance. The wind youkai nodded, her lips hardening into an objecting, wary frown. Rin was about to ask her about it when Maniakku caught her attention.

"It'll just be a minute then. All I need is some rosemary and some chamomile, shavegrass, thyme." He whipped back around, the ragged ends of his badly treated haori striking some jars stacked against the wall and knocking them over, spilling their contents. He blinked at the fallen jars, totally confused as to how they had come to be so. Shaking his grizzled head, he began to replace the herbs, hoping he got them in their right containers. "Where did you say you were getting the pain?"

"She didn't say," Kagura responded in hard tones, cutting off Rin's reply. 

Rin gazed at her and Kagura shot her a warding look. Bewildered by Kagura's behavior, Rin pointed to her abdomen. "The pain is here, Maniakku-sama."

He narrowed his beady black eyes in suspicion, noting the placement of where the pain. "There you say..."

Kagura shook her head and made a hissing sound between her teeth, annoyed by something. Behind her, Keikai was frowning gravely.

Those were the last clues Maniakku needed to confirm his suspicion and he gasped, "You mean these are menstrual cramps and not muscle cramps?!" 

His eyes, now wide with shock, glued onto Rin. She was flustered and took a step back, getting closer to Keikai for comfort. The boar youkai shifted her stance but didn't move around Kagura.

Kagura came to the rescue, stating coldly, "Get on with it. It was bound to happen one day. Close your mouth, you look like Jaken."

"But-but the Lady Rin-"

"Asked for something to relieve her of cramps. If you have it, give it. If you don't then you don't and we can leave."

Rin glanced nervously between the Lady and the healer, feeling as if she were somehow at fault for the way Kagura was behaving now. Kagura didn't look at her, keeping her eyes pinned on the hesitant Maniakku. 

The shrew was ambivalent about the situation. He hummed in thought, his doctor side the dominant force in his crooked little mind. Arguing with the Lady was a bad idea, considering her status and temper. But the fact that Rin had entered her cycle was shocking and frightful. The girl had grown up fast, making the ambiguous fact of her short life span unable to ignore. Human's weren't known for living exceptionally long lives.

It was quite saddening for Maniakku. He liked Rin. She was sweet and cheerful, a rare presence that existed in this mansion of hardy youkai. How long would that ray of sunshine last before it was enshrouded utterly by the pulling of old age?

Sighing heavily, he lowered his gray head, resigning himself to the sadness that tugged at his heart strings. "There are a number of things I can prescribe..."

"And they are?" Kagura beckoned.

He scanned the jars around the room, pinning the herbs he would need. "Firs there's don quai. It must be taken three times a day and cannot be taken with fruit or fruit juices. Otherwise her stomach could burn a hole through itself."

Rin quickly shook her head, giving Kagura big emphatic no gestures. Kagura choose to ignore her.

"Then there's a tea made from dried gingerroot."

That didn't sound so bad.

"And mugwort flower. Although that one cannot be used for long and should not be used during..." His gaze once more locked on Rin, horrorified. It all was locking into place. The medicine Sesshoumaru had wanted days earlier had been for Rin! "Should...Should not be taken during pregnancy."

A blush stole across Rin's face at the accusation, Kagura giving a loud scoff. 

"That's not a problem. Don't be foolish, old man. The girl couldn't be pregnant and on her cycle," she said snappishly.

Maniakku didn't reply, the wheels in his head turning. If the conception medicine hadn't been for Rin then maybe it had been for the Lady...Maybe _she _was the one expecting...Now that was an interesting development. He would have asked her outright but his intelligent personality in control cautioned that that line of action was a bad idea. Prying into Kagura's personal life, especially concerning her personal bedroom life, was suicidal.

Returning to the business at hand, he said, "The last method I have is using leaves from a raspberry bush. They can be made into tea and drunk to relieve cramps."

"What's the catch?" Rin questioned. Smart girl.

"No catch."

"That one then!" Rin clutched onto Kagura's arm to make sure her point got across.

The wind youkai nodded and flipped her fan, an indication for Maniakku to give them that. He did as she instructed and handed Rin a folded paper, several leaves tucked inside.

"Steep that into a tea and it should soothe the cramping. Take it whenever you deem it necessary."

Rin peeped into the letter to peer at the leaves, then gave him a cheery smile. "Thank you, Maniakku-sama!"

She hugged him and the shrew rubbed a dirty hand between her shoulder blades, leaving a stain. "You're welcome, Rin-sama. This Maniakku sincerely hopes you get better."

She giggled at his word usage, releasing him and stepping back. Kagura turned to leave now that she was done with the healer, calling for Rin as she ascended the steps. Keikai waited, giving her charge a pointed look. Rin gave a quick nod and clasped Maniakku's blotted hand, squeezing it.

"Bye, Maniakku-sama!"

She bounced away, Maniakku waving at her with one hand as he reached up with the other to return the jar of raspberry leaves to their spot. He wasn't looking and in his usual clueless manner achieved the task of knocking down three jars. The clamor caused by their breaking made him jump. The raspberry leaf jar was thrown and followed its comrades like a lemming to the sea.

"Oops."

Rin didn't turn around at the splintering noises, knowing it was just Maniakku returning to his normal self. She skipped after Kagura, proudly clasping the packet of leaves in relief.

"This is great, Kagura-sama! Now I won't have to suffer through the pain of those awful cramps! Doesn't it seem unfair to you that men don't get something like this? Or do they, Kagura-sama? Do they get some sort of manly cramps once a month like we do? Do they-"

"Rin," Kagura spoke harshly, breaking off Rin's questions. 

Rin pursued her lips as the wind youkai halted in her steps, her back rigid and her hand that didn't clasp the fan tightened into a fist at her side. Worried, Rin glanced at Keikai but her bodyguard didn't look so pleased either.

"Rin," Kagura said again, drawing the girl's attention. "Why did you tell Maniakku it was you having cramps?"

The question puzzled Rin and her mind drew a complete blank. "Why do you ask that?"

Kagura turned and glared down at her, her fiery orbs stony yet smoldering at the same time. "Why? Because you just informed someone of a weakness in your health. Don't you know any better?"

"Huh?"

Kagura sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose, placing her other hand on her hip. "Rin, why did you tell Maniakku that?"

Rin flustered, disheveled by this conversation. She didn't understand what Kagura was angry about.

Seeing her charges distress, Keikai offered, "Perhaps Rin-sama does not know any better, Kagura-sama."

Kagura lowered her hand to place on her hip, frowning. "Good point...You've never gotten medicine from Maniakku before have you, Rin?"

Rin slowly shook her head in the negative. "Sesshoumaru-sama always did it for me. Or Jaken-sama."

"Well, that explains it then." Kagura grasped Rin's shoulders lightly and looked into the girl's eyes, showing her seriousness. "Rin, what I'm going to tell you is very important and you must remember it, alright? It's very critical to your future well being."

"O-okay, Kagura-sama."

"Good. You're becoming a grown woman now, Rin, and with that you're going to be taking on some more responsibility for your well being, which means you need to be aware of the dangers that exist in the castle. The castle is safe for the most part but there are cautions we must take, just in case. One of those cautions is never reveal to _anyone _except maybe other royalty if you have a sickness or illness. If the doctor or healer asks, don't answer them unless you absolutely have to. Tell them it is none of their business who it is for."

"But why do we have to do that?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. 

"Because, Rin," Kagura released her shoulders and stepped back to look at her better. "There is no knowing that there isn't a spy or assassin lurking around here waiting for the right opportunity to slit your throat or poison you. If they were to find out you were taking some sort of drug, they would attempt to poison it. It's a safe and easy way of murdering someone. It's because of things like that that we cannot reveal any weakness, not even to Maniakku. Maniakku may not be a bad person, but he doesn't need to know personal details. Information could leak out and that could spell our demise."

"Are...Are you saying the castle isn't safe?" Rin glanced quickly around her, as if expecting for said assassin to jump out and attack her.

"It is. There are just a few cautions we have to take. The chance of getting killed here is slim to none. We're surrounded by soldiers and you have your bodyguards. Just be careful about what you say to whom," Kagura replied.

"I see," Rin frowned in thought. "Kagura-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Did you...Did you call me royalty?"

Kagura frowned back at her, thinking the answer to that was rather obvious. "Yes. We all are. Being the ward to Sesshoumaru technically makes you part of the royal family. Why else would you have a royal suite and a bodyguard?"

She turned and resumed her walk to her quarters. At least she had gotten some time away from the stiff politics that surrounded her mate. Of course, he was as stiff as the politics.

"But _you _don't have a bodyguard," Rin pointed out from behind her. "Why don't you have one?"

_I'm not a human. _"Because I'm...I'm an adult," Kagura covered smoothly.

"But you said I'm becoming a grown woman now and-"

"Okay, I shall bid you two good day! Have fun Rin and let me know how that tea works!" Kagura fled down the hallway, mentally congratulating herself on digging out of that scrape. She didn't wish to erect a barrier between species's, or make it sound like she was somehow better because she was a youkai. Well, she was but Rin didn't need to know that.

Rin lowered her brows into a 'V'. She was getting the impression that Kagura had run away. 

Keikai stepped close behind her, staring at the smudge left by Maniakku on Rin's kimono, her thin lips tightening. "Rin-sama, you must change."

"Eh?" 

"There is dirt on the back of your clothing."

"So?"

Keikai narrowed her eyes sternly. "Rin-sama, why, what would everyone think if the ward of the Lord of the western lands was running around-"

"Okay, I shall bid you good day! Have fun, Keikai, and let me know how that guarding works," Rin mimicked Kagura and fled down the hallway to escape that age old line.

The boar youkai shook her head, grinning in amusement. Smiling, she pursued her charge. She was determined to get those clothes clean, come hell or high water.

* * *

Kohaku stepped cautiously inside the house, listening intently for any sounds of movement. No sounds emitted from the interior of the house. There only sounds were from outside, where Inuyasha was yelling at Jinsoku to leave him alone. The horse had been following the hanyou since yesterday and it was quite comical. Accompanied by Inuyasha's shouts was the giggling of Kagome and Sango, who were watching the two hanyou's interact.

Grinning at the explicit language of Inuyasha, Kohaku bent down to retrieve the centipede corpse and a few other items. He left behind his saddle and traveling necessities he didn't need. He threw the corpse unceremoniously over his shoulder and gathered the other items in his arms. Rising, he halted in surprise upon seeing the owner of the house standing a meter away from him.

The kitsune was looking scrutinizingly at him, his eyes guarded. His arms were crossed stiffly over his chest and his tail nonmoving. There was a tenseness in his muscles, making it clear to Kohaku that he was either nervous, suspicious, or wary.

In an attempt to put the kistune at ease, Kohaku said, "I just came to pick this up."

It didn't work.

"Uh huh," Shippo drawled. His piercing emerald eyes glittered in the sunlight, and he tilted his head to the side as he looked Kohaku over. 

The human waited for him to finish his inspection, his face impassive. 

Shippo lowered his arms and scratched at the side of his head. He remembered the question Inuyasha had asked him yesterday, if Kohaku was better or not. Shippo hadn't seen or talked to Kohaku much so he hadn't known, still didn't know truly. But standing here now, he had a vague idea by the look in the young man's eyes that things were not alright in his little world.

Narrowing his eyes, Shippo said cuttingly, "Why did you come back?"

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Back here. To this place."

"My sister asked me to, you know that."

Shippo crossed his arms over his chest again, his eyes turning into hardened flecks of green. "I suppose you're proud of what you did to her then."

It was Kohaku's turn to narrow his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shippo took a steps towards him, raising his chin defiantly. "She went through a lot to get you out of Naraku's clutches, and instead of being grateful you turned your back on her. You left, why? Seems to me that was awfully selfish on your part. Why leave her to grieve over someone who is still alive but can't stand to be near her?"

Kohaku comprehended what the kitsune was referring to and a white hot fury curled through him. "Don't talk as if you know me," he snapped harshly. "You know nothing and have no right to speak."

"No right to speak?" Shippo almost laughed in disbelief. "I was _there_, Kohaku. I've been _here._ I've seen her grow depressed and worry about you. I saw her those years when you were under Naraku's influence. _I _witnessed the soul torturing she's endured. I know more then you think."

"What do you want then? A medal, an apology?"

Shippo shrugged. "I don't want anything. I just wanted you to know how much pain you've caused her. She may be happy but that's because of Miroku. You're the one who brings her heartache."

Kohaku was speechless. He felt as if all the air and life had been sucked out of his body, and was unable to reply. The hole in his chest widened a fraction more, making Kohaku painfully aware of what Shippo was saying. He _was _the cause of all Sango's problems wasn't he? He had been the one to slay their father, the one she had tried for years to free from Naraku, the one who had left after all her efforts to free him. All her dreams he had smashed, turned into dust and thrown into the wind.

It was a slap in the face, a stinging mark across his cheek and heart. He felt...empty yet burdened. 

He had been here only two days and already the guilt and shame was drowning him. He couldn't breath without the pressure of remorse hanging heavily across his chest. Six years ago he had left due to that and now upon returning, nothing had changed. If anything things had become worse. His departure had left a streak of animosity in the other Shikon hunters, a streak that had not been there before.

They didn't understand him. He didn't want them to understand.

Taking a deep breath to steady his shaky bearings, he said quietly and authoritatively, "I came because she asked me to. Otherwise I would not be here. There are many things in my life I have done that I regret, but I will not break a promise to my sister...Not anymore. She wanted me to be here for the birth, that is why I came back." His dark orbs bored into Shippo's, and the kitsune took a step back nervously, wetting his lips. The next words he spoke with a flinty, serious, threatening tone, chilling the kitsune to the bone. "Do not assume things you know little about. You may think you know a great deal but you don't. My motives are not your's to discuss."

Kohaku fell quiet, feeling the anger seep out of him. He was drained and tired. His eyes lowered and flicked away to stare at the bottom of the door. Turning to leave, he paused and added quietly, "And stop punishing me for my punishment."

He pushed open the door and left, leaving Shippo to frown after him. The kitsune didn't have a clue what that last line meant. He chewed on a claw, ashamed a bit for having said those things. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions but Kohaku had abandoned them. The boy deserved to have some guilt thrown at him for doing such a thing, right?

Shippo wasn't so sure anymore.

Outside, Kohaku walked across the village, heading up to Sango's house. He had been right when he surmised his sins lay on his chest. The kitsune had added another one, painfully pointing out the mistake he had made when leaving his sister.

He hurried his steps, panicking a little as he imagined every eye of the villager was upon him, watching him, expecting him to deal another sin and add another mark to the tally. The yelling of the hanyou that had once been comical was now an abrasive, harsh noise, and Kohaku felt as if Inuyasha was yelling at him rather then Jinsoku. He unconsciously flinched, feeling the hanyou's yells pointing him out, revealing his sins for the world to gawk at. 'There he is everyone! The man who slew his own kin, murdered villages, slaughtered children, deprived a miko, backstabbed his sister! Look, look, everyone! Look at the sins written upon his unholy flesh!'

Kohaku swallowed, trying to coax some moisture into his suddenly dry throat. Tightening his hold on his possessions, he moved speedily up the steps. 

It was only until he was situated on the porch of the newer house that he relaxed, free from the questioning eyes of the villagers. Surrounded by nature and the quiet whispering of the wind, he immersed himself into the task of taking apart the centipede corpse, using certain parts of it to make poison or armor. He pushed the words of Shippo away from his mind. Shippo didn't know him well enough to make assumptions, therefore not worth worrying about. Their personalities were vastly different. Shippo didn't know a damn thing but deemed it necessary to pass judgement on him anyway.

"Stupid kitsune," he muttered darkly then angrily shook his head and returned to his work with a new vigor.

He was halfway done with his task when Sango emerged, giggling behind her hand. Eyes dancing with merriment, she approached Kohaku, a smile splitting her face.

"Have you seen Inuyasha with Jinsoku yet?" she asked, voice tinkling.

Her cheerful appearance lessened the burden. She was happy now and that was all that mattered. Whatever mistakes he had done to her in the past would remain there. The sins he had committed to her were different. He would have to pay for those.

"How could I miss it? Inuyasha is loud enough to put most singers to shame," he replied with a grin.

She laughed and sat down next to him, looking over the corpse. "Do you want me to help with that?"

"If you wish."

Sango held out her hands and he handed her a mortar and pestle filled with centipede scales to grind. Kohaku returned to the corpse and began to rip off the legs. There was no disgust written upon his features at the disturbing procedure, nor a trace of deep concentration put into his work. It was a task he was used to performing, a matter he had done enough times that his hands acted on their own accord

Sango watched him as she ground at the scales, watching the smooth flow of limbs rip and tear. It had been somewhat awkward having him here. She was delighted and happy beyond all belief but yet that clumsy feeling remained with her. She wanted to know what he had done the last six years. Where he had been, what he had seen, what he experienced. But she didn't know the right questions to ask, which questions were appropriate. Would talking about it hurt him?

Well, only one way to find out.

"So, you didn't find any trace of Naraku did you?" she said conversationally.

He shook his head without looking at her. "He's dead and gone." _Along with my revenge._

"You're sure?"

He nodded, still without looking at her. "I traveled from coast to coast and found not a trace of him. All his detachments and henchmen are gone as well, or at least not causing any trouble."

"Coast to coast?" she said in awe. 

"Yes. Six years is a long time."

She was a little stunned. He had traveled all those places? "Where did you go exactly?"

He made a vague gesture with his hand. "Here, there, everywhere. I went everywhere I could and didn't stay for long. That's why I was able to cover so much territory in those years. I didn't settle down for much more than a few hours in most places. Only enough time to see if Naraku had been there."

"What did you do while there?"

"Mostly I gathered information, otherwise I left. If a village needed assistance with something, I helped them to the best of my ability."

"Such as what?"

"Killing stray youkai, digging graves, rebuilding houses. Thing's like that."

The first three words caught Sango's attention. Memories of when people had thought Kohaku wouldn't make a good demon slayer due to his timid nature popped into her head. He had certainly proven them wrong. Now he spoke of slaying demons so casually it sounded like an everyday matter. Funny how fate worked...

"Did you have a profession?"she asked curiously. She half wondered if he would say demon exterminator.

He laughed, a low humorless laugh. "No. I went where I wanted when I wanted. I was a wanderer. The people call me Tandokuno Kishu actually."

"The Lone Horseman," she muttered sadly. She had the urge to clasp him to her and tell him he wasn't alone but all she could do was look at him with tear filled eyes.

He didn't notice, too engrossed in his task. "They gave me that name before I even acquired Jinsoku. I used a regular horse for a while but picked up Jinsoku about five years ago. A regular horse can't compare to a hanyou horse at all. Well, except their temper.

The change of subject brought a giggle to her lips. "I noticed. Jinsoku is an...interesting character."

"That's an understatement. That horse is spoiled, ungrateful, rude, and arrogant."

"My, he just has you wrapped around his little hoof doesn't he?"

He gave a quirky grin and shrugged sheepishly, making her laugh again. Finishing with the legs of the centipede, he turned it over to remove the belly scales. Movement from in front of him caught his eye and he looked up.

The young miko Kagome was walking towards them and he hastily lowered his eyes. Facing her was frightening. He became nervous in her presence but for an entirely different reason than he did with Miroku. This woman was his savior and his bane. She was the face that would not fade.

"Good day, Sango-chan!" she called cheerfully and his sister returned the greeting. There was a pause. "And you too, Kohaku-kun."

Why did she have to put that endearing term on the end of his name? Didn't she realize he had once tried to kill her? Didn't she realize that he was partially bitter for the choice she had made concerning him, denied him the choice that was rightfully his? He couldn't _hate_ her. She was too kind and considerate to be hated. She had thought she had been doing him a justice. Instead she had placed him into hell.

"Kagome," he returned, keeping his voice steady.

She smiled at him.

The same smile she had given to him after his eyes opened, returning him to life.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Cleaning up this centipede," Sango lifted the mortar and pestle.

"Oh. How...disgusting."

Sango laughed. 

Kohaku shifted nervously. His hand itched to touch the scar on the base of his neck, recalling an arrow head being plunged into his flesh, removing the item that had kept him alive. Then the comforting, inky blackness of death.

His gaze lifted a bit, just enough to see her face. As he expected, her choice had taken its toll on her as well. There were creases of sadness in her face, a lack of merriment in her eyes.

_We share the same fate, don't we? You took away my choice, and in return I took yours._

"Kohaku-kun," she said.

He jolted from his thoughts, wrenching himself away from them. "Yes?"

She smiled warmly at him, her hand reaching forward to clasp his and squeezing. "I'm glad you're back. It's nice to have you around here. And I'm glad to see all in one piece! Did you have fun on your journey?"

He suppressed the urge to withdraw his hand. "It was entertaining," he said evasively.

"Ah," she released his hand and he slowly brought it back to his body, acting as if she had burned it. "I just wanted to let you know to feel free to come in the temple whenever you feel like. Did you see the changes we have done to it?"

"I have heard of them but I haven't inspected them personally."

"It's very nice," she said, her voice glowing with pride. "The public education system is catching on to other villages. Soon everyone will be able to read and write! It's quite satisfying to see all our efforts paying off.Every child here is capable of becoming a monk or scholar."

Kohaku didn't say anything.

"It's a way of giving everyone an equal opportunity, you know?" she continued. "Letting each child have a future, a brighter one. They can be whatever they want instead of following their parents trade. No longer will the hime's hold such great control over the peasants, if the system does spread that far. It's unfair to only give education to a select few while the others remain ignorant."

_So selfless...How can she be so selfless about everything?_

He watched her silently as she continued talking, searching for an answer. A second later he found it.

Her selflessness was her way of avoiding becoming a hopeless wreck. It was her wall against the guilt and betrayal. If she made a difference here, wasn't her stay worthwhile? If she made things change for the better, then noone could be angry with her

She would keep giving and giving to others and leave her own desires to the dust. And she'd be glad to do it. If someone else was happy, she was happy. She was the female version of Saishi, a spirit that did not know the meaning of the word greed. 

And yet she suffered. While Kohaku had been searching for revenge and atonement, she was searching for relief and gratitude.

_I tried to kill you once..._

He wished she'd go away. He wished she'd scream at him and demand why he had tried to kill her. He wanted her to be angry, to curse him and call him vile names. He wanted her to take back that wish, that choice, and leave him to his death.

But that wasn't going to happen.

The Shikon no Tama was gone.

_There goes redemption flying out the door. Bye-bye redemption. Bye-bye choice. Bye-bye revenge. _

Grimacing, he rose to his feet and headed away. He didn't want to see her, didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Kohaku, where are you going?" Sango called shrilly. She fought to get to her feet, concerned.

He stopped and she saw his profile as he looked over his shoulder. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later tonight," he informed her, tension lining each word.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

"Well, alright...Don't be late for dinner."

He nodded once then strode to the forest, disappearing into the foliage and shadow. Kagome watched him go with a frown.

"He didn't leave because of me did he?" she asked falteringly.

"No, Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed, aghast. "Why would he leave because of you?"

Kagome couldn't find an answer for that but the frown remained on her face. "I'm going to head on home then. I have to subdue Inuyasha and make sure Shippo isn't starving himself."

"Oh? Is Inuyasha grouchy over Jinsoku?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh is he ever! I think he would like the attention of Jinsoku was a female honestly."

"Hey, I married the lech, not you," Sango reminded her, smirking.

Kagome laughed and waved. "Later, Sango-chan."

"Later, Kagome-chan."

The miko left and alone Sango peered into the forest where Kohaku had disappeared to. She knew there was something that had upset him but she wasn't sure what. He had been acting fine until Kagome started talking about the school. Maybe that was it.Maybe something had happened in his travels involving a school. Sango wasn't aware of any other public schools except for the one existing in this village, though.

Her taijiya instincts alerted her of a presence and a second later she heard her husband say, "Sango."

She smiled happily up at him and he came close to her, his arm circling his waist. She leaned against his side, her hand coming to lie placidly on his chest.

Noting the young man's absence, Miroku asked, "Where's Kohaku?" 

"He went for a walk," she answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Walk?"

"Yes. He seemed uptight about something."

Miroku grunted and paused before speaking again. He didn't want to say this to her but he knew this had to be said. "Sango...you know your brother is still grieving, right?"

She leaned away from him enough to see his face, but still be in his embrace. "I...I have not asked him much about it..."

"Perhaps you should..."

She pushed away from him, fixing him with a glare. "Why? Just so that he can leave again? Maybe he'd be happier here if everyone stopped picking at him. Maybe he'd stay if everyone left him alone. You said so yourself that people have different ways of dealing with sorrow and grief. Maybe he is the type to deal with it on his own but I'd prefer him _here _then out there in Kami knows where."

"I know that, Sango," Miroku said placidly, trying to subdue her anger. "But if he hasn't healed after six years, then maybe that isn't the correct way to heal."

"He was _alone _for six years, Miroku. How could he heal if there was noone there for him?"

"Listen to what you're saying," he said hurriedly. "When he was here all he felt was guilt. So he left. And now he's back after six years of solitude and he isn't any better!"

"Then what the hell do you want me to do?! Grind him for answers? Rub his face in dozens of questions?"

Miroku ground his teeth together. "I don't know what to do! It's just...I didn't want..." _I don't want you upset when he decides to leave again._

"Didn't what?" she demanded.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Nothing. I just don't want you hurt is all."

The comment made her elated, a soft smile curling her mouth. He was always looking out for her, defending her in his own special way. She stepped up to him, and pulled his head down for a gentle kiss. "I won't get hurt, Miroku. Having Kohaku back is the best gift I could ever receive. I'm glad he's back. And he won't hurt me, so don't worry." She snuggled in to his side once again, content and happy.

He only grunted. He didn't believe her and his intuition was telling him that he was not wrong. But what could he do? Sango was correct in saying picking at the boy was a bad idea but what else could he do? He couldn't stand by and watch Sango grow used to Kohaku's company then have him stand up and leave. Sango would be crushed.

He had made a promise to protect her and he intended to keep it.

But how?...


	10. The Talk

**Well I caught a lucky break and got the day off school due to a downed active power line that fell during the night right in front of my school. I actually thought I was going to be late and instead was told to just go back home LOL. Maybe they'll cancel it tomorrow too...Nah I didn't think so.**

**I reloaded chapter 1, revised with better punctuation, the changing of Sesshoumaru's name, and the fix of the oh so stupid mistake of dam rather then damn.**

**I'm trying to keep the number of original characters to a minimum and I've only been adding them if they're necessary to the plot I have planned out or appear enough in the fic that they need a name. Hopefully they'll individual enough and not too cliché.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The medicine worked wonderfully and soon Rin was back to her normal self. For the most part there was no difference in her behavior, only slight incidents where she lost her temper due to the raging hormones in her system.

Like when Jaken had been yelling at her that she wasn't studying enough and that she was a stupid, good for nothing human. Rin had tolerated the bantam youkai's squalling for a quarter of an hour, until she lost her temper and started pelting him with books and shoes while screaming at the top of her lungs. Jaken had attempted to hold his ground against her onslaught but fled after gaining a bruised beak, a bumped head, and a black eye. He had immediately reported the incident to Sesshoumaru, claiming that the girl was insane and had tried to murder him.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether to be concerned of Rin's actions or amused at what she had done to Jaken. Kagura simply laughed and called the toad a loser for being defeated by a half grown human girl. Needless to say, Jaken was not a happy camper.

With the cramps gone, Rin skipped her studies and celebrated by going to the field. As customary she wished to bring AhUn with her, and her and Keikai headed towards the stables. Soldiers and pages passed by them, sometimes alone, sometimes in small groups. The workers paid little attention to the ward of Sesshoumaru and the soldier turned nanny, most of them not even glancing their way. Rin smiled at them in passing. While she knew a good deal of them, they had errands and business of their own to tend to so didn't stop to chat with her. 

Walking down the hall, a question popped into Rin's head and she slowed down to be in step with her bodyguard. 

"Keikai-sempai, is it true what Kagura-sama said about not telling anyone about illness and stuff like that?" she asked curiously.

Keikai nodded sagely. "Hai, Rin-sama. Important figures such as you and Kagura-sama must be careful when dealing with others."

"Important figures?" 

"Yes. You may not be a blood relative of Sesshoumaru and therefore not a princess or heir, but you are his adoptee. That's as close as you can get to be royalty without blood."

"Oh..." Rin digested that for a moment, wondering why she hadn't thought of it like that before. She didn't think she was royalty at all. When she thought of royalty she imagined tall, elegant, graceful, pale ladies wearing exquisite gowns and jewelry. That was far from what she was. But then Kagura didn't fit Rin's personal view either. Did that make Kagura any less royal? Rin didn't think so. Kagura could be elegant when she had the desire and mind to be.

Dropping that topic, Rin picked up from where she had left off. "Keikai-sempai, has there been any cases of Lords and Ladies being poisoned?"

"Of course," Keikai answered. "If it had never happened before there wouldn't be a need for you to be so cautious. It doesn't happen very often but it does exist. In fact just recently there occurred such an incident."

"Oh no, who?"

"Lord Shouada's father, the blue dragon lord of the east. That's why Lord Shouada had to take the throne at such a young age. His father was found poisoned several months ago. They still are unaware of who did it. Or the motive behind the killing."

"That's horrible," Rin said with feeling.

"Hai, it is. That is why you must be careful. Think before you speak always. And never reveal weakness."

"I won't, Keikai-sempai," Rin nodded assertively, making Keikai smile.

"Good girl. We're here now." She motioned in front of them with her spear, pointing to the elegant large doors that led outside.

Rin pushed them open with some exertion and blinked in the sunlight.

The stables were located on the side of the stronghold, separated from the main building. The big wooden structure housed youkai horses and dragon mounts alike, AhUn being the biggest. Rin could see about a dozen figures moving about in the dusty shadows. The majority of them would be stable hands, the rest soldiers practicing for mounted combat or youkai designated to break in the mounts in and look after the care of them.

She hopped down the steps and made her away across the arid path, coming to a stop at the entrance where a big, burly youkai stood. He was the main caretaker of the stable and he smiled at Rin, displaying black, rotting teeth, and gaps a plenty.

"Rin-sama," he bowed to her, not an easy task with his large grotesque belly. "You are here to pick up AhUn?"

Rin nodded vigorously. "Uh huh! That's okay, right?"

"Hai," he said, his voice a deep growl as his beady eyes peered inside the stables. "He is currently being washed at the moment. If you wish, I can have Dezaia bring him to you when he is finished."

Rin recognized the name, a stable hand who was one of the primary caretakers of AhUn. She considered him a friend, though she was not nearly as close to him as she was to Shippo. "Oh yes, that will be fine. It will be nice to see Dezaia again."

The big youkai grunted and picked at a black tooth with a claw. "I'll go inform him. You can go wait in the field."

He turned and slipped into the stables, and Rin changed her course to head to the field. 

The path led twisting to the back area, past the blacksmiths and caches where armor and weapons in various degree of development were being harbored. Running soldiers were more abundant here, dashing about doing drills and testing out the products around them. Their red and white uniforms flashed before Rin's eyes like a swirling vortex of milk and blood, the occasional flash of sunlight sparkling against an unsheathed blade or shoulder pad. Shouts of commanders, raunchy youkai, bellowing smiths, and panting workers clogged the air. Dust drifted in the glow of day, particles kicked up by the constant bustling of the personnel under Sesshoumaru's rule.

And in the midst of them walked a young, female, human girl, a presence that stuck out like a sore thumb. If appearance alone didn't set her apart, her attitude did. She walked among the throngs of youkai without worry or anxiety of her safety, completely at ease with the creatures that could have slit her open with a mere flick of their claws. She paid no mind to them, even smiled amiably at those that caught her eye. 

They were pretty much used to her and paid little more attention then surprised glances her way. A few did stop and greet her, waving and grinning at the one and only human that was relaxed in their company. 

She was a woman who had won their affection and acceptance. They thought of her as a friend and comrade rather than just the ward of Sesshoumaru that was guaranteed respect. She was a person and individual to them, a refreshing breeze that lightened their dreary lives with natural, caring smiles and a general benevolence that bellied their belief that all human's were worthless cretins meant only to stain their swords. This human, the species whom they had been taught to hate and scorn, was kinder and nicer to them than their own race. Her stature in their eyes was higher then that of the most powerful King. Most of them would gladly die for her without a single thought or regret.

Rin was human by blood, but not human by society. She was a youkai by society, but not a youkai by blood. Instead she was a bridge across the trench of racial hate, a sound reminder that youkai and humans could coexist peacefully. 

If Sesshoumaru had worked things differently, she could have been an icon for a revolution, an important figure that many would go out of their way to kill to ensure the species stayed separate. She was a danger to the world as they knew it but because of the careful measure's Sesshoumaru had taken to keep her out of harm; she was safe and totally unaware of what her behavior could cause. Her behavior was natural and she thought nothing of it.

Rin thankfully left the billowing activity of the blacksmiths and troops, glad to be out of the action. A heavy, wooden cart filled to the brim with ore shot past her and she watched it go by with interest.

"Is the ore expensive, Keikai-sempai?" she asked the boar youkai standing silently by her side.

Keikai spied the cart, her upper lip twitching and making her mustache looking red marks jump. "To a degree. Finding it on Lord Sesshoumaru's land was a good boon. Some lords have trouble finding enough of the substance to maintain their armies."

"Ah."

They resumed their walk to the field and the loud din behind them died away until it was nothing but a memory. Once upon the field, Rin kicked off her sandals and hiked up her kimono, then jumped into the small stream gliding through the field. The water came up to just below her knee, and she waded through it, chasing small fish and delighting in the feel of the cool liquid running smoothly across her flesh. She wiggled her toes on the soft bottom, and dove at a fish, almost falling. 

Keikai reprimanded her for that action, reminding her to keep her clothes clean. Rin mimicked Kagura and rolled her eyes, and Keikai wondered briefly if Rin was picking up some rather bad habits from the Lady.

"Keikai-sempai, why don't you change into your natural form and play fetch with me?" Rin asked innocently as she chased a butterfly.

Keikai snorted loudly, insulted. "This Keikai does not play _fetch._ I'm not a dog."

"Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will play fetch with me then?"

Keikai grimaced, knowing that that had been the wrong thing to say. Great, now Rin would probably tell the dog demon what she had said when trying to convince him to play fetch with her. "No, I don't think he will, Rin-sama."

"Why not?" Rin sounded hurt.

"He has...many things to do," Keikai said slowly, trying to think up a good excuse. "Sesshoumaru-sama is a very busy person."

"That's true," Rin confessed, and Keikai inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

The girl continued chasing butterflies and disturbing the poor woodland creatures as Keikai took her customary seat on the boulder. A half hour passed and Rin halted suddenly when she spotted a big, brown shape in the corner of her eye. Turning to see, she saw AhUn being led into the field by a tall, pale figure.

She easily identified him and waved excitedly at him. "Dezaia-kun!"

Keikai raised her head to see Rin tear through the field, running to the big dragon and the stable boy, then lowered her head with a small yawn, knowing all was well. Rin wrapped her arms about the young man's neck and hugged him in a loose friendly hug. He smiled and returned the gesture with his free arm and she bounced away from him a moment later. 

He bowed his head to her, greeting, "Rin-sama."

She smiled perkily at him, gazing at his features. 

Dezaia was a dog demon like Sesshoumaru, though whether the two bore any relation to each other was unknown and assumed that they did not. His skin tone was as pale as Sesshoumaru's, but unlike the Western Lord, Dezaia possessed large green eyes and long black spiky hair that reached his waist. It was tied back with a red band and a forelock lay across his shoulder also tied with a red band. Spiky bangs covered the right side of his forehead. A gray mark painted the right side of his face, stretching from just under his eye and flowing down one side of his neck to disappear under his clothes. It resembled a crescent moon turned upside down to cup his eye, then stretched out into a streak, as if someone had taken the back of it and smudged it down his flesh.

He was an attractive male, with a smooth complexion that didn't make him look too feminine. 

Stepping up to Rin, he held out the reins of the beast, dwarfing the young girl. He was around her age but the difference in height was enormous.

She smiled and grasped the reins from his palm, jouncing past him to greet AhUn. "Ohhh how is my good wittle dwagon doing? Have you been behaving yourself? Who's the best wittle dwagon in the world? That's right, you are!"

Scratching the dragon's scaly head, she turned to Dezaia waiting patiently beside the dragon's neck. "Are you staying for long? Do you need to go back to the stable right away?"

He shook his head. "I have leave until you decide to send AhUn back."

"Really? Can you stay with me then?"

"If you wish."

Her smile widened and she gripped his hand, tugging him along with AhUn until they were even with Keikai's boulder. The bodyguard gave the youngster a slight nod. He returned the greeting but his attention was diverted on Rin's hand clasping his own. Her hand was wrapped trustingly around his own and he unconsciously curled his fingers around hers, entwining them. He hadn't seen Rin for a few months and was surprised that he had never noticed how warm yet fragile her hands were. 

"Dezaia is going to stay for a bit," Rin explained to Keikai. The boar youkai made a grunt of understanding.

Beside Rin, Dezaia paused. A strange smell was in the air and his nostrils flared as he tried to identify it. It smelled like blood but it had a slightly different odor to it. Inhaling deeply, he raised an eyebrow in confusion as the smell appeared to be coming from Rin. Stepping marginally closer, he inhaled again. Her entire scent seemed to have changed. Her usual smell of sunshine and leaves was still there, but it was thicker, warmer, heavier. The heady odor overlaid the blood and it caused a most interesting twinge in his nether regions, an excitement to grow in his pelvis.

It was a most compelling sensation, one which he squashed under the threat of injury.

"Are you injured, Rin-sama?" he asked. He was glad that there was no kink or difference in his voice.

Keikai's eyes widened, unnoticed by Dezaia who was looking at Rin. Dread washed over her as she knew the dog demon had picked up on Rin's cycle. Luckily he didn't seem to know what it was.

Yet...

Rin blinked at him. "No. Why?"

He frowned, gazing closely at her with concern. "I smell blood coming from you."

She blushed, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "It's nothing! No reason to worry! Nothing at all!"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded eagerly, making her hair bounce. "Yes, yes! Perfectly fine! Scraped knee or something, you know? Heh heh."

Keikai slapped a hand across her eyes, shaking her head as she listened to her charge's nervous speech. Rin shot her a look, wanting to snap at her that she wasn't helping matters. Dezaia just looked confused and unconvinced.

Rin hastily changed the subject, saying earnestly, "Dezaia-kun, would you switch into your real form so we can play fetch? I asked Keikai-sempai to do it but she said only dog demons play fetch."

Keikai's jaw dropped open in horror and Dezaia raised an eyebrow at her, slightly amazed at both the comment and request.

Before the bodyguard could form a coherent apology or explanation in her mind, Dezaia said to Rin, "I guess but wouldn't the other soldiers feel my energy from here?"

"Maybe. Would that be a problem?"

He frowned, thinking it over, and his thumb drew lazy circles on the back of Rin's hand still clasped in his own. Rin squeezed his hand to reassure him, believing that he was doing the action in nervousness. 

"No, I suppose not." He regretfully retracted his hand and stepped back, putting enough distance between himself and her so she wouldn't get bowled over when he transformed. "One big puppy coming up."

Rin's face glowed at his words and he concentrated on centering his youki, calling forth his demon blood and giving it full reign. Rin watched in open mouthed awe as an invisible wind whipped about him, sending his hair spiraling about his pale countenance, blood red colors leaking into his green orbs. His mouth stretched into a snout, distorting his features into a cross between human and dog before he exploded into an orb of bright white light. He was enveloped by it and Rin turned her face away behind AhUn's large bulk to avoid being blinded. 

Just as quickly the light receded and Rin peered out to see a large dog standing before her. She easily recognized him as the young man who had just been standing there, for the eyes were a dead give away. Grinning broadly, she dashed to his side, not in the least bit afraid of being so near a fully transformed dog demon. 

In full youkai form, his back came up to her chest, his head arching above her own. He was about the size of Kirara, tiny compared to Lord Sesshoumaru when he transformed. The color of his fur was mostly white with black splotches on his back and shoulders and the same black mark that adorned his human face remained. He was hairier than Sesshoumaru and Rin ran her hands through the strands, marveling at the silky texture.

His forest green eyes watched her closely as she stroked him and the sudden flick of his tail elicited a small squeak of delight from her. She ran around him and clasped the appendage, holding the length of fur, bone, and sinew in her hands, weighing it and rubbing the fibers.

"You are so cute, Dezaia-kun!" she squealed and he would have blushed had he been in human form. 

Fortune wasn't entirely smiling on him though. While he was saved from blushing, her scent grew even more apparent with his changed form. When she passed by him, the whiff of her invaded his sensitive nostrils and his lip curled at the enticing odor. He stared at her, trying to comprehend just what it was.

She bent down to pick up a stick and he realized with growing appreciation of how attractive her form was. The slim curve of her hips and waist, the shapely legs, and perfectly proportioned body. Nothing was awkward or seemed mismatched in her features and there was a certain grace to her movements that was not quiet elegant. 

Her face was beautiful in its own right; he had known that for a while. Those large luminous brown eyes that gleamed of untouched innocence and tenacious joy, the full delectable rosy lips and the tender smiles that lit up her entire face. She was a swan among geese and he ruefully wondered why he had never noticed that about her before.

Dezaia was no bachelor when it came to the opposite sex. Even if he were young, he had bedded his fair share of young youkai females. He understood the lust and desire that had inflamed his blood when he had detected her odor but the problem was why her and why now? Rin was his friend, or at least someone he knew fairly well, and human. He shouldn't be reacting to her like this and the change in her scent was a mystery. Was she perhaps entering a stage of reproduction?

He recalled the way his hand had curled around hers, the way he had stroked hers. She had had no clue as to what that gesture usually meant and Dezaia didn't have any mind to tell her. He didn't fully understand his reasoning's behind the action anyway.

Something bopped him on the head and he looked up in surprise to see Rin holding a stick in front of his face. She had let AhUn wander away to bother the poor abused tree Keikai was sitting under and neither of them were paying any attention to Rin or him.

"Come on, Dezaia-kun! Go fetch!" Rin said cheerfully and threw the stick.

It spiraled in the air before landing with a plop into the grass about fifteen feet away. Rin looked at him expectingly and he wondered why he had agreed to doing this. He had been degraded into performing menial tasks such as fetching. How disgraceful.

"Dezaia-kun!" Rin whined and he hastily clambered after the stick, deciding that it wasn't so bad if it kept her happy.

Besides, a promise was a promise. And he prayed to kami that no one would see him.

Gingerly he lowered his head and picked up the stick in his mouth, tooting it back to the buoyant girl. He grumpily noted he was going to have pieces of wood stuck in his mouth now. Carefully he dropped the stick back into her hands and she threw it once again.

As time passed he found himself relaxing and actually enjoying this activity. Rin's blithe laughter and dynamic energy was invigorating, a stimulant and natural high that was a welcome release from the austere etiquette he was forced to abide by. Even stable hands had their manners to look after, stiff rules and protocols that had to be followed.

But out here he could be himself and do what he wished and the mere idea filled with him zest. Rin threw the stick at him and he jumped, catching it in his mouth and then running away with it.

The young woman had yelled at him to bring it back and he circled her, goading her with the stick and a mischievous sparkle in his pine colored eyes. She had given chase and after five minutes of leading her all across the field, he had allowed her to catch him. She wrestled with him, circling her arms about his neck and trying unsuccessfully to pull his large bulk to the ground. His tongue lolled in a doggy laugh and she gave up, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Then she had grinned playfully at him and hugged him, her body sagging against his thick, hairy chest. 

The closeness of her body brought that scent back again and he buried his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply. Ah yes, her odor was alluring and if he didn't know any better he'd say she'd fallen into mating season. He felt like embracing her and drawing her nearer to him, but in his current form that was impossible. Which was probably a good thing.

She released him without warning and bounced to her feet. He stared at her, the naivety of her painfully obvious. He'd doubted any male had touched her intimately. Her lips were as untouched by man as a thorn bush. He'd wager his soul on that.

"Let's go, Dezaia-kun!" Rin cried, totally oblivious to his thoughts, and she dashed off to find another stick, resuming their game once again.

He rose to go after her but another aroma beset his senses and he turned to face the area that led to the stables. 

Surprise and embarrassment mingled in him as he detected with both eyes and nose the two aides' of Sesshoumaru heading towards their little group. Jogon, the falcon youkai, was chattering away about something to his companion and Kajuu appeared to be listening with half an ear. The tiger youkai's eyes were pinned inquisitively on Dezaia. Shifting nervously, Dezaia waited for them to draw near.

Jogon's sharp golden eyes raked over his form when they stopped in front of him, inquiring, "Ah, and who is this?"

"A stable hand, if I can know anything by the smell," Kajuu replied.

Jogon chuckled and Dezaia's gaze snapped sharply to Kajuu. Had he just insinuated that he smelled bad?

Rin came bounding to them with Keikai beside her, unawares that she had probably just staved off an argument between the aide and stable hand. "Good afternoon, Jogon-sama, Kajuu-sama!" she hailed them.

Jogon bowed respectfully to her and Kajuu copied the gesture, smiling warmly at the young woman. A sting of possessiveness wafted through Dezaia. He didn't like the way Kajuu gazed at Rin and he didn't like that inviting smile.

He transformed himself in a flash of light and seconds later rose from his crouching position to his impressive height, his lips in a thin line as he gazed almost threatening at the two aides. He stood remarkably close to Rin, who thought nothing of it, his entire body language screaming, "Mine. Back off." The young man didn't even seem aware he was performing such an action.

"Rin-sama, I hope this day is treating you well," Jogon said cordially.

"Oh yes, it really is a wonderful day," Rin said, turning her head to look around herself. Her shoulder missed bumping into Dezaia by a hair's breadth as her torso twisted. "I hope you two are doing good as well. Do you need the field for something?"

"Just taking a walk and checking out some things," Jogon assured her. "We are only passing through-"

"So no need to worry your pretty head, love," Kajuu interrupted smoothly. "If anything we apologize for disturbing your play."

"No need to apologize," said Rin, mindless to the bristling Dezaia behind her. "Where are you headed?"

"The ore mine's" Kajuu answered. His orange gaze was locked on Dezaia, watching the young stable hand with interest. "We were inspecting just how much has been removed and how much remains. But enough about that. Who is your young friend here? I don't recognize him, I believe. A dog demon, yes?"

"Pardon me!" Rin stepped back and nudged Dezaia. "This is Dezaia. He's a stable hand in charge of taking care of AhUn."

"Oh?"

Rin nodded, smiling up at the pale dog demon standing stiffly beside her. Why was he being so rude?

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Dezaia," Kajuu said agreeably. "I'd introduce myself but I think you probably already know me." He grinned jokingly, as if he were making fun of himself.

Dezaia didn't seem amused and his lips compressed further together.

Rin stared at him, abashed at his discourteous behavior.

Jogon tapped a roll of papers across his palm, staring across the field in a bored manner. "Shall we be going, Kajuu?" he said, boredom lacing his tone.

"Ah yes, let us continue," Kajuu confirmed and the falcon youkai gave a bow of farewell to Rin and the two youkai's standing near her. 

He walked off and Kajuu stepped forward, getting within a foot of the human girl. He clasped her hand, bowed down and kissed the back of it. Rin felt the heat of a blush inch its way across her face and neck and she squirmed a little at the contact. The effect wasn't as powerful as the first time and Kajuu released her, giving her a dashing smile and a coy wink.

Dezaia's hands tightened into fists at his sides, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the tiger youkai with aversion.

"Good day, Rin-sama. Nice meeting you, Dezaia," Kajuu gave her a sweeping bow then turned with a flourish of his cloak, striding after the other aide with measured steps that spoke of great confidence but not to the point of arrogance.

Rin watched him go then gazed at her hand, turning it about as if expecting to find a mark on the spot where his lips had touched her flesh. 

"Rin-sama," Keikai's voice stopped her inspection. "I think it is time we go in now."

Rin frowned but nodded. "Okay." She rotated to face Dezaia, finding the dog demon staring after Kajuu icily. What the heck was up with him? "Dezaia-kun?"

His head jerked down, his eyes leaving Kajuu to look at her. "Sorry, Rin-sama. What is it?"

"I have to head inside now. You'll be taking AhUn back to the stables?" She talked to him as she ran to the stream, collecting her discarded sandals and pulling them back on.

"Yeah," he answered, a soft growl in his voice. He was back to staring after Kajuu.

Her frown deepened and she rose back to her feet, stepping close to him. Her nearness caused him to once again avert his gaze to her. Feeling a little gawky that she had somehow caused bad blood between the two males, she hugged him to make him feel better and he returned the embrace, his arms tightening about her small frame. His nose lowered to her neck and she grew stiff with shock when she heard him inhale deeply. His hand started to rub her back and she quickly disengaged, blushing horribly. 

The forest green of his eyes had taken on a pained look and Rin was acutely reminded of the look Shippo had given her when she had left the village.

"So-sorry, Dezaia-kun, but I must go," she stuttered and whirled around, hurriedly walking away from the young man.

She could hear the comforting sound of Keikai's footfalls behind her and she breathed a sigh of relief once she was a fair distance away from the field, her shoulders relaxing from the tenseness that had been in them. 

Things were just getting out of hand with all these males. First Shippo, then Kajuu, now Dezaia. Maybe she should join a convent. _That _would solve all her problems.

"Dezaia is an interesting young man," Keikai commented dryly from behind her.

Rin grimaced and didn't answer. She didn't want to discuss him or his behavior, it was too embarrassing.

"Are you alright, Rin-sama?" Keikai questioned.

The boar youkai quickened her pace to get in stride with her and Rin forcibly smiled and nodded, pretending nothing was wrong. "Yes, Keikai-sempai."

"You don't look so happy," observed the bodyguard with a solicitous tilt of her head.

Rin sighed heavily, allowing her shoulders to slump dejectedly. "Were you honest when you said everyone goes through this?"

"Goes through what?" 

"These...compulsions...I've been having..."

Keikai's face instantly lowered, her stern demeanor taking on an uncomfortable front. "Yes, Rin, they do. It's a part of growing up." _Kami, please don't make me give her The Talk._

"What does it mean?"

Keikai mentally stringed together a few curses in her head. _This _was why she had never had children. "Well, uhhh..." _How do I explain this without being lewd?_

Rin was staring at her, watching the workings of Keikai's mind on her guard's face. They were approaching the most populated area of the blacksmiths and Keikai thanked her lucky stars that she had that distraction to delay the question every teenager asks at some point in time. If she were really fortuitous Rin would forget her question by the time they reached the entrance of the palace. 

But as soon as the door closed behind them, Rin said, "So what does it mean, Keikai-sempai?"

_Damnit..._

"Well, it's uhhh..." _Think, think, think. _"It's uhh...a birds and the bees kinda...thing." Keikai couldn't believe she had said that. It was probably the most unconvincing answer she could give.

Rin stared at her for a moment and Keikai waited for the girl to scoff and demand the truth. To her utter astonishment, Rin suddenly grew thoughtful and hummed in her throat.

"I see..."

She turned and walked away, leaving Keikai gaping after her. The girl had accepted that answer?! She couldn't have! She had to be hiding something, being sly about it. Yes, that was it, she was trying to trick her!

Cautiously Keikai followed her, watching her suspiciously, expecting her to turn around any moment and burst the bubble.

Rin, meanwhile, was deep in thought. _Birds and the bees, huh? Maybe I should have stayed in the field longer..._

* * *

Kagome was a woman, and like every woman, she knew when it was time. That innate sixth sense every female was born with was shouting at her that the time had come, and it made her edgy and a little nervous. 

How would her husband take it, she wondered. Would he be upset? Most likely. Inuyasha wasn't the best fatherly type.

But there was no way of getting around it. It was bound to have happened some time.

Steeling her nerve, Kagome walked out of her bedroom and towards the porch where Inuyasha was sitting with Miroku, enjoying some time away from Jinsoku. Kohaku was with Sango somewhere else and the taijiya had found it convenient to dump her husband on Kagome's doorstep while she spent a few hours alone with her brother. Kagome usually didn't mind but having the monk there made things harder for her.

She almost lost her nerve completely and turned to flee before getting her bearings, making herself take several deep breathes before purging onward. Would Miroku be surprised by it? Perhaps he would be a better candidate for the burden. But then, on the other hand, it was partly Inuyasha's fault. 

Her heart beating crazily against her rib cage, she pushed open the screen doorThe two men glanced up at her then returned to their conversation, not paying much attention to her at all.

Kagome hardened her resolve once more, and said with forced calm that left no room for argument, "Inuyasha, I need to speak with you." 

The hanyou looked grouchily up at her, Miroku falling silent beside him. "Can't it wait? I'm talking here."

"No, now."

"Wait your turn," Inuyasha replied with a flippant wave of his hand. "You were saying, Miroku?"

Kagome drew herself up rigidly, anger sparking in her eyes. "Inu-ya-sha!" 

That tone was not lost on the hanyou and he stopped in mid-sentence, his eye slowly revolving around to look at his huffy mate. Miroku was staying smartly quiet, watching the two with concealed amusement. That tone was usually used right before Inuyasha got a good tongue lashing or his face met dirt or wooden floorboards, depending on where he was standing.

"Uhh, yeah?" Inuyasha said nervously.

"We need to talk_. Now!"_

"O...kay..."

Kagome turned and stomped back inside, her back ramrod straight and stiff. Slowly Inuyasha rose to his feet, looking like a man being sent to death.Miroku made a slicing motion across his throat then pointed his finger at the hanyou, grinning widely. Inuyasha growled "Stupid bozou," and attempted to kick the monk but Miroku moved his leg and he missed.

Snarling irritably, Inuyasha went inside before his wife came back snapping at him over why he wasn't in there yet. Gulping down the fearful lump in his throat, he carefully made his way to the living room. 

Kagome was seated on a mat, waiting for him, eyes closed and hands lying fisted in her lap. 

Cowering slightly, Inuyasha made his way along the wall, making a wide circle around her before sitting down opposite her. He did this all very quietly. Sudden movements or loud noises were world renowned for causing the ever dangerous pissy female to attack.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and Inuyasha had the desire to crawl under something.

_No sudden movements. Don't show your fear, they can smell it. Meet them in the eyes but don't look too aggressive. Otherwise they'll fly into a rage to reassert dominance._

"Inuyasha," Kagome said slowly and his eyes widened to dinner plates.

This was it. He was going to be sat.

Her hand clasped his and he almost fell over, expecting her to slap him or hit him on the head or something violent like that. He blinked in confusion as she held his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked tenderly.

Alarms started going off in Inuyasha's head. "Uhh...yeah..."

"And you know I'd never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, right?"

He stared at her. "...Right..."

"And we've always been honest with each other, right?"

He was starting to break out into a sweat. "Right..."

"And you know I care about you, right?"

"Uh huh..." Inuyasha's eyes darted about the room, searching desperately for some sort of escape. Maybe he could choke himself to death on the floor mat...

"And you know I'd never keep a secret from you, right?"

He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped to his feet and away from her. "It's not my fault! It's Kohaku's fault! He won't tell the damn thing to leave me alone! I didn't do anything! He came on to _me_! I'm innocent! You think I like that sorta attention?!"

He cringed, waiting for the 's' word to leave her mouth.

Kagome blinked at him. "Huh...?" 

He blinked back at her. "Aren't you...Jinsoku and...Referring to..."

She raised an eyebrow at him, staring at him as if he had lost his mind, before breaking into laughter. "No! This has nothing to do with Jinsoku! Believe me, your little love affair with him can keep going. I think it's rather cute, don't you?"

"No!" he barked, miffed at being laughed at for taking what she had been saying totally wrong.

Still shaking with mirth, she patted the mat he had vacated and he grudgingly sat down, huffing. She took a few moments to regain her composure, fanning her face.

"Now," she said briskly. "Where were we? Oh, yes. Anyway, I just wanted you to be certain that I love you and care about you and want the best for you."

"Uh huh," he replied. He hated talking about this stuff.

"So you know I'd never hide anything from you?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah, yeah." Couldn't she hurry up? He had things to do.

"It came to my attention a couple of weeks ago," she said, ignoring his dismissive answer. "I've been trying to ignore it but this isn't a problem that can be ignored or wished away or pretend it doesn't exist. It's inevitable and was bound to happen sooner or later, we both knew that."

Inuyasha had grown very still, staring at her unmoving.

"It's kinda saddening really," she carried on, sighing wistfully. "It happened so fast-"

"Hey now-"

"Let me finish!"

"Yes ma'am!"

She waited a moment to see if he would interrupt before continuing. "As I was saying. It happened so fast I could barely appreciate the moment until it arrived."

Inuyasha flinched. Damn, hard hit on the male ego right there.

"And I know its asking a lot of you...I know you don't like kids and dealing with them and all that but I thought maybe you'd be willing to do this...for me."

The hanyou was staring off into space. His stomach had bottomed out and his mind couldn't form a rational thought or reply. _Is she saying that she's..._

"I think it would be for the best though. I mean, I think it's about time and I'm getting that feeling. You know the one all mother's get?"

Inuyasha slumped. _Oh my Kami..._

"We're both old enough to get through this. We should be ready for it, you know? Be able to handle it maturely and take all the necessary precautions. This is one of them, the first step."

Inuyasha's face fell into his hands. _No, no, I'm too young! I'm not ready!_

"And since we're both key elements here, I'd thought it be best if it were you and not Miroku."

Inuyasha's face shot upwards, his eyes wide. _Did she just say what I think she said about Miroku?_

"After all you're sorta the father and all, me being the mother."

_What the fuck?!_

"It just makes more sense that way. It's the wisest thing to do, given the circumstances." Her eyes met his, holding them. "You know what I'm asking of you, right?"

Very slowly, he nodded.

She brightened instantly, looking relieved. "Woo, glad that's off my chest! I'm so glad you understand! I was sort of afraid you wouldn't. You're such a wonderful guy, Inuyasha!" She flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

Inuyasha swallowed, working his mouth until he was able to speak. "When?" he croaked.

She leaned away from him. "Right now if it's not a bother."

The bewildered look he gave her made her raise an eyebrow.

"Doesn't that sort of thing usually take nine months?" he asked.

She stared at him cluelessly. "What? Wait, what do you think I'm asking you to do?"

"Aren't you...Aren't you...you know," he stammered.

"Aren't I what?"

"You know...Like Sango..."

It took her a moment and she gasped. "Oh, no! Inuyasha, that isn't what I meant at all! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I lead you on! You must be so disappointed!"

"Actually, I'm quite relieved," he said, appearing like his birthday had come early.

She glared at him and shoved herself fully away from him. "Callous moron!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "What is it you were really asking me, now that that little mix-up is _thankfully_ false."

She had the urge to sit him but restrained herself. "It's Shippo."

"What about that useless runt?"

"He's growing up, Inuyasha. He's become interested in girls."

"Really? Good for him."

She grabbed the front of his clothing, holding him immobile. "I want you to give him The Talk."

"Huh?" he asked intelligently. His hands were trying vainly to disengage her hand.

"You know. _The _Talk. The birds and the bees, the man-to-man talk."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She was blushing with embarrassment. "Don't you know anything?! The sex talk!"

He raised an addled eyebrow at her. "The sex talk? What, you want me to draw him a model or something?"

"No!" she cried, horrified. "I want you to explain to him all the manly things guys need to know. About sex and the dangers and the stuff!"

"Why me? Why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm not a guy!" She was as red as his clothing and released him to fan her burning face.

"Make Miroku do it," Inuyasha griped, smoothing down his rumpled shirt.

"No! Miroku will teach him all sorts of lecherous behavior! It _has _to be you!"

"So what if the kid learns some dirty habits? Miroku turned out alright." He thought about that for a second. "Actually scratch that."

"So you'll do it then?"

"I didn't say that."

"Inu-ya-shaaaaaa!"

"Damnit, I'm right here, woman! I can hear you just fine!"

"You have to do it!"

"No." 

He stood up and started walking out of the room. Kagome clambered to her feet and trailed after him, whining at him. He pushed open the screen door to go outside when it came to her. Time to go to desperate measures...

"Inuyasha, if you don't do it I swear I'll tell everyone I meet about you and Jinsoku! And Jakotsu!"

He froze, half in and half out of the door way. Kagome allowed herself a triumphant smirk. Got him!

Very slowly, he turned to look at her. "You wouldn't dare."

She nodded cheekily. "Oh yes I would!"

"Don't kid about stuff like that, Kagome."

"I'm not kidding!"

He bared his teeth, struggling with the two poor choices he was being offered. Kagome could barely contain her laughter.

"Fine," he bit out. "But don't expect much!"

"Dear me, no," she said pertly. 

He scowled at her. She smiled cutely at him. Grumbling under his breath, he barged through the door and out, stalking away. Kagome watched him until she was sure he was out sight.

Grinning in mischief, she ran to her bedroom and pulled open her underwear drawer. Pawing through it, she found what she was looking for and pulled out a slab of wood. On the wood she had written Inuyasha on one side and Kagome on the other. Under the names were several black marks. 

Giggling to herself, she took up a small brush and made another mark under her name.

"Inuyasha three, Kagome twenty."

* * *

**Ok there wasn't any Kohaku in this chapter but I thought since Rin is having problems then Shippo deserves some hell too! It's only fair after all. And it's my longest chapter yet since chapter 2, thank lack of school for that!**

**This fic has also hit over 100 pages, and its not even a month old yet! Its turning out way longer then I originally expected but I'm happy with the result none the less!**


	11. Failing Action

**Woot! Ok so I'm really happy! I passed my night school geometry course, that I was taking for a scholarship, with the highest grade in the class and the teacher is letting me miss the last day! And the Inu Gods took pity on me and blessed me with episodes 51, 52, 127, 135, AND 140! sighs in bliss Ahhh life is good. Anyway enough with my rambling! **

**Onto the good part, it's "The Talk" time!**

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't happy and when Inuyasha wasn't happy about something, he let everyone know about it

Inuyasha wasn't happy and when Inuyasha wasn't happy about something, he let everyone know about it. Not only had he been blackmailed by his wife but now he had to find the damn kitsune and give him 'The Talk', whatever the hell that was. Well, if he was going to suffer through this then he was going to make someone suffer with him. Namely a certain licentious monk. Misery loves company after all.

"Oi, bouzu!" he yelled rudely and jumped onto the porch of the monk's new house, sniffing delicately for his scent.

Miroku appeared a second later in the doorway, saying testily in a hushed voice, "Can't you be quiet, Inuyasha?" He glanced behind him, checking on something. "Sango's taking a nap."

"Good, she won't miss you then." Inuyasha pushed open the door and snagged the other man's robes, attempting to drag him away.

Miroku smacked the hanyou on the head with his staff and Inuyasha hissed loudly. "What was that fo-"

He was cut off as the human's hands covered his mouth forcibly. "I told you to be quiet!"

Inuyasha pushed him away, rubbing his bruised skull indignantly, and muttering expletives under his breath. Miroku ignored the hanyou's complaining. He had been asking for it.

"What do you want?" Miroku demanded.

"Kagome wants me to give Shippo 'The Talk'," Inuyasha informed him.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, violet eyes expanding. "You don't mean _The _Talk, do you?"

"Yes, _The _Talk," Inuyasha repeated with a roll of his eyes.

Miroku gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. "You poor man," he said pityingly.

"Nuh uh," Inuyasha shook his head, sizing up Miroku like prey. "_We _poor _men._ I'm not doing this by myself."

Miroku hefted his staff threatening. "Absolutely not! I most certainly am not going to get dragged into this. You just keep me out of it."

"Keh! You need the practice. It'll be a good learning experience for when your son is this age."

"I shall pray to Buddha for a daughter then!" Miroku replied somewhat hotly.

Inuyasha snorted contemptuously, crossing his wide sleeved arms over his chest. "Miroku, after all the unholy deeds and acts you've committed, I wouldn't be so confident. If anything Buddha will give you a son to spite you. Or a daughter to spite you since then you won't be able to teach her any lecherous acts. Either way, you're shit out of luck."

Miroku eyed him for a moment, absorbing that little speech. He hated to admit it but the hanyou was right. Boy or girl, he was going to be on the sharp end of the stick no matter what. Sighing dramatically, he lowered his staff and regained his normal cool, confident composure. "Very well. Let us be off then!" He flourished his staff to point in the direction of the village in an extravagant gesture.

Inuyasha made a sound somewhere between disgust and annoyance then stomped off fractiously. Miroku was just too theatric for his tastes, plus he wanted to get this stupid talk over with.

The monk caught up with him and they made their way down the stairs to the village. The two were indeed a very odd couple; the belligerent dog hanyou and the perverse but magnanimous huoshi. It was quite a feat that two had become such close friends, best friends in fact. Of course, none of their relationships were exactly common. 

Inuyasha, for example, was married to the miko from the future, a woman whose humane nature greatly contrasted his rough and often course manners. His other friends were a demon exterminator who had tried to kill him, a bratty kitsune who taunted him continuously, and an old one eyed woman who had created the subduing rosary around his neck. Nope, Inuyasha was far from normal in just about every standard.

Miroku ranked right up there with him when it came to strange ties. The monk who liked to touch had married the independent woman who didn't like to be touched. Before meeting Inuyasha and Kagome he had been hesitant to form bonds with others due to the ever present threat of his demise lying in the Kazaana. They had taught him to live each day to the fullest and appreciate the ones that you had while you could.

Neither man had any regrets and while the road here had been long and hard, it had been worth it.

They reached the front of Shippo's home and Miroku made himself comfortable on the porch as Inuyasha went inside to get him. Though Miroku wondered if sending Inuyasha in to get him had been a wise idea, as seconds later he heard them squabbling about Kami knows what. Sighing, he directed his attention to the village, searching for Kohaku.

The boy had excused himself when Sango had gone to take her nap. Miroku hadn't seen him since.

The screen door banged open and Shippo came thumping out, his brows lowered into a scowl. Inuyasha followed him, looking equally irate. Miroku suppressed another sigh.

"Ok now that I'm out here, what do you guys want?" the kitsune snapped irritably.

"We're going to have a little talk," Inuyasha replied tartly, taking a seat beside Miroku.

"Talk about what?"

"_The _Talk."

Shippo stared at him in shock and disbelief, as if he had said the words "I'm pregnant" rather then "_The _Talk."

"I think I'd rather take relationship advice from Kaede than you two," he answered bluntly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, brat?" Inuyasha snarled as Miroku tried to look innocent. 

"Well, to be honest, both of you suck with relationships," Shippo stated frankly, causing both males to draw themselves up rigidly at the insult. The kitsune pointed a claw at Inuyasha. "You couldn't decide between your first love and a new love, even after the first love tried to kill you several times. Despite the fact your new love loved every part of you, you still ran back to the old one who didn't truly accept who you were." He moved his claw so it trained on Miroku. "You...Geez what can I say about you? You loved every woman who crossed your path and didn't care who she was so long as she was pretty. You're swallow and inept when it comes to the opposite sex. I think that covers everything."

Miroku sighed loudly in an act of disappointment, muttering, "How ungrateful."

Inuyasha was not nearly so discreetly. He leaped to his feet and approached the kitsune, cracking his knuckles dangerously. "You ready to die, Shippo?"

The kitsune backed up, realizing too late that he had perhaps gone too far. Luck was not with him either and his back hit the wall of the house, preventing him from retreating. But kitsune's are born with an innate sense of getting out of tricky situations and the perfect plan came to Shippo as the angered hanyou drew close to him.

Shippo pointed a claw over Inuyasha's shoulder, and yelled, "Oh my Kami, look! It's Jinsoku!"

Unfortunately Inuyasha wasn't as gullible as Shippo assumed and the hanyou only paused and sniffed the air, determining that the horse was nowhere near. He was about to start squealing and cowering when Miroku's staff thumped onto Inuyasha's head for the second time in under thirty minutes.

"Now, Inuyasha, we must be diplomatic about this. You promised Kagome you'd do this, didn't you now?" he said in a tone like he was talking to a young child.

Inuyasha hissed in annoyance, massaging his bruised noggin. "Fine!" He grabbed Shippo by the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly to the ground, the three men sitting in a triangle shape. "There! That was pretty diplomatic."

Miroku heaved another heavy sigh, mouthing "Why me" to the sky.

"This is ridiculous!" Shippo exclaimed. "I'm not taking advice from neither of you! Naraku was probably better at handling women then the two of you combined!"

"Shut up, brat!" Inuyasha interrupted the kitsunes rant. "Kagome is making me do this, so just sit down and be quiet!"

"I'd rather ask Sesshoumaru to be my mate and wear a kimono then listen to the wanton advice of you!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but Miroku beat him to it, exploding loudly, "Will both of you shut up?! We're _adults _not children! Can we at least _attempt _to act like it?!"

Shippo was about to point out that Inuyasha was the one who never acted like an adult but a stormy look from the huoshi made him bite his tongue. He settled for a good sulk instead; crossing his arms over his chest, and sinking down till he slouched to make sure they knew he was sulking.

Inuyasha shimmered with anger but simply said a single "Keh" and pointedly ignored the chilly stare of Miroku.

Miroku waited a moment but neither demon said anything, trying to out sulk the other. Well as long as they were quiet that was fine. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Starting with which part?" Inuyasha asked, drawing out of his funk to get the stupid lecture over with.

Miroku grinned carnally. "My favorite part of course! The sex part."

Shippo and Inuyasha both made "Ugh" sounds, followed by Shippo stating, "This is exactly what I meant."

"We most certainly are not going to discuss _that_!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Ah but, Inuyasha, it is very important."

"I don't care! You can keep your little night time adventures to yourself!"

Miroku looked like he was going to argue but stopped himself with some effort, sliding a hand sedately across the front of his robes. "Very well then. What do you wish to discuss, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's face fell and he froze in mortification. He began stuttering for an answer, trying to conceal his embarrassment, "Huh-how should I know. This is your job."

Miroku prayed for patience, tightening his hands frustratingly around his staff. "Okay...We'll start with some general rules about dealing with women then. The rules every man needs to know to survive in the deadly world of females."

He had their full attention now, both of them interested in what he was going to say.

"Rule Number One," Miroku held up one finger extravagantly, pausing for effect. "Rule Number One is that the woman is always right."

"That's a lie," Inuyasha snapped.

"No it isn't. It's true. The woman _is_ always right."

"Feh! Bunch of bullshit is what it is. Most of the time women are wrong."

Shippo was looking back and forth between the two older males, his head spinning.

"Doesn't matter if they're wrong or right. A woman is always right even if she's wrong," Miroku said wisely.

"What the hell sort of dream talk are you spouting? If a woman is wrong, she's wrong. Period."

"No, you're wrong. Women are right."

"Oh please, give me a break. Kagome is wrong nine out of ten times."

"Fine. All women, except for certain miko's named Kagome, are right."

Inuyasha considered that for a moment before nodding. "Ok, that works."

With that little tiff out of the way, Miroku resumed where he had left off when Shippo said, "But wait, if a man's alone in the forest and no women are around to hear, is he still wrong?"

Both monk and hanyou froze, Miroku's mouth sliding shut. They both looked uncertainly at each other, totally at a loss. 

"I...I don't know," Miroku stammered.

"Kami, this is making my head hurt," Inuyasha moaned, clasping fistfuls of his hair while lowering his face down to touch his indian style crossed legs.

Several moments of silence stretched by as the three males picked their brains, trying to come up with a conceivable answer to Shippo's question. When failure was imminent, Miroku shock himself from his stupor. "Okay, let's leave that alone. We'll ask a woman later or something."

Inuyasha and Shippo muttered agreements, greatly relieved.

"Anyway Rule Number Two," Miroku held up two fingers. "Rule Number Two is if it appears the female is wrong it is because of a flagrant misunderstanding on the male's part, often caused by something the male said or did wrong. When this happens you must apologize immediately under any circumstances."

"But Inuyasha never-"

"That's why Inuyasha never gets laid."

"Hey!" Inuyasha bellowed fiercely.

"Rule Number Three," Miroku held up three fingers, ignoring Inuyasha's scathing retorts. "A female can change her mind at any time but a male must get the written consent of the female before he is allowed to change his mind."

Shippo frowned at him. He wasn't buying any of this.

Inuyasha was too busy still growling over Miroku's last comment to pay any attention.

"Rule Number Four." Four fingers were held up. "The female has every right to be angry and upset at any time. The male must remain calm at all times unless the female wants him to be angry or upset."

"But Inuyasha-"

"Again that's why he never gets laid."

"Shut your damn mouth, bouzu!"

"Rule Number Five! At all times, what is important is what the female meant, not what she said."

Inuyasha went cross eyed. "What the hell does that mean? Stop speaking in riddles!"

"This is so stupid," Shippo muttered darkly.

Miroku placed his hands on his crossed legs, ultimately proud with his lecture. Giving his own child The Talk years from now would be a cinch. "Inuyasha, do you have anything to add?"

"Yeah. Shippo, whatever you do, marry a mute. It'll make things so much easier."

"You guys are idiots," Shippo replied snobbishly.

Inuyasha clenched his fist, barely refraining from smacking the kitsune on the head. Miroku quickly tried to soothe the situation.

"Shippo, this is for your own well being," he said. "Inuyasha and I have been married for a while now so we understand these things. We also went through courtship and the relationship before marriage."

"That's only because Kagome and Sango put up with you cause they're nice people. You two wouldn't know how to court a cabbage much less a woman."

Miroku's staff flew out, blocking Inuyasha's hand from descending on Shippo's skull. Sighing deeply, Miroku closed his eyes, drawing patience. "Now Shippo-"

"Stupid runt!" Inuyasha snarled, cutting off Miroku. "You talk so much crap but can't back it up! Where's your mate, _huh_?! Where's your girlfriend, _huh_?!"

"Hmph," Shippo snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back on the spitting hanyou. "I could have any woman I want when I want," he stated haughtily.

"Yeah right. You're a damn liar," Inuyasha argued.

"Oh? Want me to prove it then?" Shippo raised an eyebrow at him, grinning evilly.

"Sure, go right ahead. Make a fool out of yourself."

Smirking, Shippo got to his feet. He searched the village in front of him, spying a young woman walking by carrying a basket full of laundry. Chuckling, the kitsune jumped down the porch steps and approached the young woman.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched carefully as Shippo said a few choice words to the young girl. She laughed and blushed a little coyly, though she made no move to get away or slap him. The two older males watched spell bound as Shippo said a couple more things to her before the girl nodded her head in agreement, giving Shippo a saucy, feral grin. She started walking off and Shippo followed, giving them a big smile and wave.

Neither of them could look away until Shippo disappeared with the girl around the corner, their brains and eyes locked in disbelief. 

"Impossible," Inuyasha breathed finally.

"Master, teach me," Miroku pathetically whined.

* * *

Miroku was heading back to his home when he spotted the figure he had been periodically searching for. Kohaku emerged from the trees with Jinsoku behind him, returning from wherever they had gone to.

It was an interesting relationship, the man and his hanyou horse. In some queer way Jinsoku was Kohaku's best friend and ally. It made Miroku pity him a bit, to have to revert to speaking to an animal that could not respond with words or gestures beyond vague head thrusts and neighs.

Moving off the steps, Miroku approached him, and smiled kindly when Kohaku looked up and caught sight of him.

"Have you been to see Sango?" he asked the black clothed rider.

Kohaku frowned slightly and shook his head. "I haven't been back since she took her nap. Is she awake?"

"I am not certain but most likely she sleeps still." He paused a moment then spoke the words that would set in motion his promise. "Would you mind accompanying me for a walk, Kohaku?"

The man's visage faltered, ready to refuse. But his lips tightened, his eyes focused on the ground, a charade of emotions playing across his face. Miroku waited patiently until his countenance stilled and he nodded, once.

Miroku's smile widened, glad that the young man had accepted the offer. "Thank you. Let us go this way." He indicated a direction with his staff.

There was no reply from Kohaku and Miroku set off in the direction he had pointed to, hearing the steps of the young man pursue him. But along with those steps came the plodding of horses hooves and he stole a glance over his shoulder, finding Jinsoku trotting devotedly next to its master. Miroku hated to do it but he knew the horse needed to be gotten rid of. While it may have been silly to most common villagers, Miroku was certain the animal could understand human speech as good as Kirara, if not better. The horse was an accidental spy, an eavesdropper, and an unwelcome one.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to face Kohaku, his eyes flickering between boy and horse. "Kohaku, would you mind if we walk alone?" He flicked his eyes to Jinsoku to show what he meant.

Kohaku and Jinsoku looked at each other, Kohaku raising an eyebrow. Miroku had the faint notion that Jinsoku would have mirrored the gesture had he possessed eyebrows.

"Okay...Go bother Inuyasha, Jinsoku," Kohaku ordered his mount.

The horse snickered in what must have been delight and ambled off to find the other hanyou of the village, leaving Miroku exclusively with Kohaku. Miroku resumed their walk posthaste, knowing the exact destination he had in mind. 

They walked in silence, through the village and away from it, into the forest, emerging onto a clearing with a well in its center. The Bone Eaters Well sat like an omen on the grass, its wide mouth yawning upwards. It was a bit more cracked and dried since the last time Miroku had seen it but was relatively the same. He had not seen it in close to two years now. There had been no reason to visit it after Kagome had made her decision but yet it remained, a lonely reminder of the journey they had gone through, an emblem of their pasts.

Miroku drew a few meters away from it and stopped, a thousand memories dancing in his head. The sound of Kohaku halting behind him reached his ears but his attention was focused on the well. Remembrances of hard battles, hardships outnumbered, evils conquered flashed past him.

How long had it been since they had traveled the country side, fighting demons, searching for Naraku? It amazed him that it only been a few years ago. It felt like an eternity, as if he had done all those things in a past life and was experiencing flash backs. They had grown much, settled down, become...lazy. Their lives were average. No longer were they the breathtaking idolized heros they had once been. 

The Shikon no Tama was gone and with it, everything else. The only tales that would be passed down, that would remember it, were his own children and Inuyasha's children should they have any. The rest of the world went on, forgetting the tale of the glowing jewel that granted wishes, forgetting the trouble that had occurred when it split. How astonishing that the jewel that had caused so much mayhem had been forgotten in a heartbeat.

"Kohaku," Miroku spoke, his voice thick with an emotion he couldn't define. "Do you see that well?"

A second ticked by. "Yes."

Miroku stared at the well, letting memory wash through him. When he spoke, he spoke almost unconsciously, not entirely aware of what he was saying. 

"About ten years or so ago, a young woman came out of that well. She was from the future, a reincarnation of a powerful miko. Inside herself she carried the Shikon no Tama, a divine jewel she wasn't aware of carrying. The jewel was pulled out of her body by a youkai and to save herself she freed a hanyou from a tree, a hanyou who had been sealed by the original miko fifty years previous. The jewel was taken once again by a demon crow and the girl from the future shot it with an arrow. But with that shot she not only destroyed the bird, but split the jewel into perhaps hundreds of tiny fragments."

He moved towards the well until he was standing beside it, looking down into its murky depths. Kohaku silently came to his side, inspecting the well. 

"The girl who had split the jewel," Miroku continued on softly, "allied herself with the hanyou and they went after the shards together, for the shards were dangerous. If a youkai got his hands on one he could cause devastating damage. It was a long hard journey and throughout it all the girl from the future witnessed the plight she had placed unintentionally on the human populace. She was forced to see all the destruction and trouble her mistake had caused , even in her closest companions. They too had fallen victim to the calamity caused by the jewel."

He flexed his hand at this point, the hand that had held the kazaana. Kohaku remained silent, watching the monk with quiet interest.

"But even if she were the one who had split the jewel and possibly the cause of all the death and depredation that had occurred because of it, she atoned her mistakes, righted her wrongs. She had the chance to run away, return back to the future and pretend that it had never happened, pretend it was a dream. But instead, she stayed and faced the problem she had helped create. She stayed because she felt guilty, because she wanted to make up for what had happened.. And her friends understood that. In turn, they were able to forgive her because they understood. They forgave her and did not blame her for the bad turn of events that had happened due to the jewel. She was not in control of the situation, had been unaware of what could happen. She was as much a victim as any of us."

His compelling violet eyes met Kohaku's troubled brown ones and Kohaku lowered his, knowing the monk was searching him.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Miroku asked compassionately, barely above a whisper.

Kohaku struggled to answer, choking out painfully, "I don't have the mind to."

Miroku's eyes flashed with disappointment. "More like you don't want to. I think you understand."

He sat down on the edge of the well, cradling his staff. Kohaku didn't move, his side facing Miroku, and his head turned away so all the monk could see was the back of his head and a bit of a jaw line. He was clutching his jaw tightly, holding back something. He did understand.

"Your predicament is very similar to Kagome's," Miroku said clearly. "Like her, you did bad things without knowing it, without even being aware of it. And you had to witness the outcome of those deeds, the killing and slaying of human beings. But, like Kagome, you were no more in control of your own situation as she was of hers. You too are a victim, not a villain."

He hopped off the well and crossed the few steps needed to get close to the rigid young man. Kohaku refused to look at him and pity stabbed at Miroku's heart. Kohaku, so young in years but yet so old in mind and heart. How many lacerations can the soul take before it is broken? How many holes can the soul manage without dissipating into nothingness?

Miroku laid a commiserating hand on his shoulder. The boy stiffened further under the touch, his shoulders hunching, as if he were afraid of being struck.

Tightening his grip to show his empathy, Miroku whispered, "And like Kagome, the main companions of Kohaku have forgiven him for his actions. They understand because, like Kagome, Kohaku didn't run from his problems. He faced his problems and tried to atone for the sins he had committed. He too feels guilty and wants to make up for what happened." Miroku released him and turned to once again face the well thoughtfully. "But unlike Kagome, he has been unable to forgive himself," he murmured.

Kohaku could scarcely breathe past the lump in his throat. The compelling need to cry was overwhelming him and he fought it with every ounce of his strength, every ounce of his spirit. Tears were weakness and he could not afford weakness. What good were tears? They meant nothing to him. They were worth nothing.

"But unlike Kagome, he never righted his wrongs." He could scarcely keep the sob from escaping from between his lips with his words, cursing his fragile disposition.

"Oh?" asked Miroku in a low voice, looking at the taijiya, who was about to collapse to his knees, over his shoulder. "What sort of atonement is there in punishing yourself? Why inflict more pain then there already is?"

Kohaku did collapse then, his fingers digging into the turf underneath him as the weight of his emotions was in danger of crushing him. "To feel the pain I caused so many others."

Miroku rotated around to face him, a soft frown creasing his lips. He squatted down so he was even with the hunched figure, staring into his face. Kohaku quickly turned away to hide himself. Gasping to control his shaking body, Kohaku heard Miroku say deeply, "And while you're off inflicting pain on yourself to feel the pain you have caused, you are inflicting more pain on others as you do so."

The quiet revelation made Kohaku freeze. He could not breath, speak, blink, swallow, nothing. It was a surprise that his heart could continue beating. It was true. No matter what he did he always caused Sango pain. While trying to find his atonement he had been hurting Sango. Whatever course of action he took, he hurt her. He couldn't do anything right it seemed. It was inevitable that he fail, fail himself, fail her, fail everyone. Whatever door, whatever path he choose, it would always be the wrong one. That was his curse, that was the execration he was forced to live with. 

The hole in his chest grew, snatching away at his vital organs, draining his limbs until he was slumping. Loneliness, bitterness, self-hate, self-loathing, that was all that was left to him.

Miroku was wrong. How could they forgive him when no matter what he did he was always hurting them? If he stayed, his memory would plague them. If he left, his absence plagued them. Either way he was going to lose and at least his absence would fade with time, allow them to get on with their lives without him there to mess it up. 

He'd rather suffer a thousand times over then force his sister into memories of past crimes, of life lost, of kin slain. If he stayed, she remembered, made her nostalgia, that was the gist of it. Already she had questioned him of their old home. He was a reminder of their hardships, like the well. The poor angst boy that was in desperate need of rescue.

Shippo was right. 

He was the one who brought Sango heartache.

He wasn't a part of the Shikon hunter's group. He never had been. And he never would be. He was an outsider and he was alone, always alone.

Miroku watched in growing apprehension the flicker of emotions across Kohaku's face. The tears that Kohaku needed so desperately to shed were forced down and a few minutes later that desolate look was back into his eyes, devoid of any moisture. The boy had reached a decision in his mind and Miroku knew it was the wrong one. He had destined himself to a life of a derelict.

Miroku had failed.

"It is hard to forgive when the pain continues on. It is hard to forgive when the atonement was a barren revenge that could not be gained," Kohaku said. No longer was he whispering but speaking hard and bitterly. "If a murderer kills one person and is forgiven, if he kills again is he once more forgiven?"

"If the murder was unintentional," Miroku answered levelly.

"What if it is out of selfishness?"

Miroku wasn't sure what he was referring to. "If it is out of greed for himself then no, he would not be forgiven."

Kohaku grew quiet, his features hardening. A pregnant pause passed then he said faintly, "I see."

He stood and brushed himself off, taking a deep breath. Staring into the distant trees as the sun started to sink, he said in a monotone, "Are you finished with me, Huoshi-sama?"

Miroke regarded him regretfully. Kohaku had shut him out, closed himself behind mental barriers. Miroku wasn't sure if Kohaku planned to stay or not, though he was leaning more towards leaving. The boy had stated that his atonement could not be gained so there was nothing left for him to search for. But neither was he ready to partake in the life Sango and Miroku had made for themselves. His soul still screamed and withered, still burned with antipathy towards himself. His heart was crippled, decrepit, unable to let go and forgive.

"You may go," Miroku replied softly.

Kohaku spun on his heel to leave and as an afterthought, Miroku added after his retreating form, "And please, call me Miroku."

Kohaku paused for a half second, turning his head so Miroku saw half of his profile. He walked off without another word, hands clenched into fists at his side.

When the young man disappeared into the trees, Miroku looked into the well unhappily. He had hoped the little tale of Kagome's history would show that Kohaku was not alone in his plight. Others had done bad deeds and found the courage to accept what they had done and make up for it. Kohaku only wished to torture himself rather then face it. He admitted to the crimes but he could not face them head on like Kagome had done. He could not forgive and forget, a tactic that was harder then most people realize. 

Miroku shook his head, grimacing. He didn't know what Kohaku planned and while he may have failed this round, he would not fail next time. No matter what, he was keeping that promise.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was meeting with Jogon and Kajuu again inside his office, watching the sunset as he listened to them drawl onwards. Kagura was also there, leaning against the wall yawning rudely and tapping her fan sluggishly against her thigh. He was as bored as she but he did a magnificently better job at hiding it.

"My Lord, the council of lords has been announced to take place in a few days time," Jogon informed him.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru's head pivoted to look at the falcon youkai, showing his interest.

Kagura snorted in disfavor.

Jogon's golden eyes flickered nervously to the Lady before settling on his Lord, stating, "Yes, My Lord. It is being held in Lord Shouada's stronghold, to pay homage of his new stature as Lord of the Eastern Lands. You will have to leave a day or so early in order to arrive in time."

"Acknowledged," Sesshoumaru answered emotionlessly. "Anything else?"

Jogon and Kajuu glanced at one another, communicating to each other without words. Kajuu stepped forward to gain the floor and lifted his hand, showing a small stack of papers held in his clawed appendage. 

"My Lord, several Lord's have become interested in the ore on your territories. Many of them have sent requests and offerings of trade and exchange for a portion of the ore-"

"Tell them it is already being used and we cannot partake of any of it," Sesshoumaru interrupted, returning his gaze to the horizon.

Kajuu faltered on his next words and Jogon spoke up, "But, sire, we have more ore than is necessary. There is plenty to trade with for other items we may need. Not even one-third of the ore has been mined."

"They have nothing in their possession that I am interested in," Sesshoumaru said icily. He fixed both advisors with an arctic stare. "Although it is quite interesting how so many Lords suddenly came to the know of the ore in my territories. I was not aware that I had departed this information upon any of them. Would you care to explain how they came to know of it?"

The temperature of the room felt as if it had dropped thirty degrees and Kagura watched with piqued interest as the two aides seemed a bit taken aback at the accusation.

Jogon wavered with his answer, looking bewildered and unable to conceive a good explanation.

Kajuu just looked bored and said smugly, "Word does have a way of passing fast. People will talk, word will travel. The soldiers are not the best candidates for holding information private and the Lords are slyer than devils. Kami only knows how many of the soldiers are in actuality spies. It is common knowledge that there will be at least one of the little scoundrels scurrying about behind tapestries and walls, listening in on conversations." He tapped his knuckles against the wall, as if the pre-mentioned spy was indeed lurking behind the wood.

Sesshoumaru didn't practically like Kajuu's answer but knew it wasn't worth worrying over. "Return their offers with a refusal."

Problem solved.

Kajuu bowed to show his understanding while Jogon tightened his lips in disagreement. Sesshoumaru paid him no mind. They didn't have to agree with his policies and decisions, so long as they carried them out he could careless.

"I believe that is all for the moment, sire," Kajuu said formally. "Shall I stop by the stables and have the stable hands prepare AhUn for when you depart?"

"I'll be providing my own transportation," Sesshoumaru replied impassively.

The baleful glare of his mate was not lost to him and he smirked inwardly. Of course she would be ticked off with him referring to her as his own method of transportation but Sesshoumaru be damned before he'd admit to requiring her assistance. While her presence did allow him to shovel some of the responsibilities onto her shoulders, he didn't need it. He could handle the tasks of rulership by himself easily, and he had before. 

He had not taken her as a mate to employ her services or make life easier for him. Truthfully she made his life harder. He had taken her as a mate because he found her defiance of him...refreshing. Besides Rin and Inuyasha, she was the only person who wasn't afraid of him. She hadn't treated him any different than she did anyone else and the gall she had portrayed to him on their first acquaintances was invigorating, a nice change from the usual trembling fear and awe he was accustomed to. She had been a puzzle to him, the first person that he had trouble figuring out, a person he had trouble predicting. He found himself enjoying spending time with her, enjoying the fact he couldn't read her like a book. He could identify a number of her motives but never had he been able to entirely figure her out. 

Sometimes her fierce personality did get on his nerves and at those times he preferred to ignore her than argue with her. Arguing with her was like standing with a target sign strapped to your chest in the middle of a war zone; better ideas existed.

They were exact polar opposites, of this Sesshoumaru was well aware. Kagura was an enigma of fire, one quick to anger and sarcasm, a spirit that burned with inner fire and passion. Sesshoumaru was an enigma of ice, one that was frigid and aloof, cold and stoic. They balanced each other out, intermingled instead of battling and snuffling out the other.

Jogon and Kajuu bowed their way through the door, leaving the Lord and Lady to attend to other matters. When they were gone, Sesshoumaru rose and headed into the hall. Kagura emerged after him, yawning tiredly.

"I'm going for a bath," she said decisively, as if he had asked her what she were doing.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply and she walked away with a roll of her eyes. Running a hand through his silver tresses, Sesshoumaru headed to his room. 

He identified Rin's scent as he approached his destination and found the girl a moment later. She was on her knees in the middle of the hallway, hovering over a batch of flat objects spread out across the stones. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, her lips pursued, rubbing her chin with one hand whilst the other perched on her waist.

Keikai was standing a few feet in front of the girl, the flat objects between them.

Raising a silvery eyebrow, Sesshoumaru drew closer, finding that the paper thin items were pressed flowers. His movement caught the girl's eye and she looked up, a smile splitting her face.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she greeted energetically, Keikai lowering her head respectfully.

Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to their welcomes, his eyes roaming over the pressed flowers. "What are you doing?"

"Learning which herb is used for what illness," Rin replied in a distracted tone.

She was once more focused on the flowers and Sesshoumaru watched amused.

"What are you looking for?"

"Malva."

For a minute she continued to search the flowers before finally leaning forward and selecting a small white one with a yellow center.

"This one?" she asked curiously while looking imploring at Keikai.

Keikai nodded, grinning with pride. "Correct, Rin-sama."

Rin whooped and flung the flower in the air, letting it float in large loops back to the stones. Turning to the dog demon who was about to leave, she said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, am I going to the village tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, the question catching him off guard. Damn he had forgotten about that. He did recall the argument with Kagura, how he had said he would think on changing his mind concerning Rin and the village. He hadn't though about it till now and he had the urge to grit his teeth.

Behind him, Keikai stepped around the flowers to stand close to Rin, watching the western lord uneasily. Rin for her part was waiting anxiously for Sesshoumaru's answer. She grew increasingly worried as he did not reply right away and the silence stretched. 

"Very well," he said grudgingly and Rin would have wondered why he answered in such a way, but she was too busy being happy.

As she began chattering happily away to Keikai, Sesshoumaru observed her reaction to his decision. He had to admit Kagura had been right. The girl would wilt and break if she were imprisoned. His ward liked the village, a lot, and that thought made him feel...odd. As if he were...worried...As if he were losing something.

It was an absurd feeling and he rejected it. Why should he care if the girl liked the village so much? It wasn't as if he cared if she stayed here or ran off somewhere to bother somebody else.

Granted, he did provide for her, shelter her, feed her, clothe her. But he had no great emotional tie to her. She could disappear the next day and he wouldn't worry about it.

Stepping into his room, he closed the door behind him. Despite the heavy barrier, the girl's laughter could be heard and it rang in his ears. Her laughter was always a balm to him, but a toxin at the same time. It was a deadly medicine, a drug that could do more harm than good if not taken with precaution.

Shaking his head, he stepped away from the door, hearing her laughter fade as she and Keikai moved off. 

Tomorrow she would go to the village. Tomorrow he would know what that damn kitsune was up to and if he had to take further steps to keep the youkai at bay.

He cracked his knuckles at the thought. Ah yes, further steps indeed. 

* * *

**Welp the time has finally come! Rin is coming to the village! Muahahah.**

**And yeah "The Talk" was rather silly but I hate writing depressing part, depressing part, depressing part, after depressing part. Sometimes the characters just need some time to laugh and do stupid things. If ya wanna know the rules for surviving with women, go to this website and scroll down:**

**www. cybercomm .net/ dano/ humor- menandwomen .html**

**Just remove the spaces.**


	12. Reunion

**Gosh its taken me forever to update.  I apologize for the lateness it took for me to get this chapter out.  I had extreme writers block and I think I rewrote some parts three and fours times before I finally got it the way I wanted.  Plus I got blasted with the most horrible cold and my energy has been extremely lacking the past three days.  If my grammar and wording really stinks, that's why.  The only good thing was I got a whole bunch of Inuyasha episodes downloaded while sleeping lol.**

**The next chapter shouldn't take me nearly so long.  I've finally getting over this dang cold and I have most of the next chapter planned out already so hopefully no more writers block.**

**I also reloaded chapter 11 to fix the spelling errors.**

** And ok, I'm dying to know what the heck XD means.  I keep seeing XD everywhere and I haven't a clue what it is.  Anyone wanna enlighten me? LOL**

* * *

Early morning came and with it Rin slid off the back of AhUn in the midst of the forest, glancing behind her to where the village lay. She licked her lips nervously and gave Keikai a brave, fake smile, hoping that her bodyguard wouldn't notice her anxiety. If Keikai had, she gave no indication of it, and simply sat waiting for Rin to depart. Rin waved bye to her bodyguard and mode of transportation, hurrying off into the foliage.

"Keep your clothes clean, Rin-sama," Keikai called after her.

She dashed through the forest and trees, not heeding Keikai's warning at all. Low branches and grass slapped her calves and mud splashed onto the hem of her garments, staining them.

She was happy and excited about going back to the village and seeing everyone, but a certain amount of tension and fluster shadowed those emotions. She remembered what had happened last visit with Shippo and seeing the kitsune again filled her with high-strung, nervous energy she didn't fully understand. To think about looking into his eyes caused a spark of excitement to run up and down her spine and she was appalled at her behavior.

Why was she having these thoughts, these urges? They made her feel embarrassed and open, like she were standing in front of everyone naked. Was it right for her to react to such males as she had been? Was there any difference between how she reacted to Shippo and how she reacted to Kajuu?

She was confused and a little scared. She couldn't comprehend what was going on and the answers she had received from Keikai only bewildered her more.

"The birds and the bees huh?" she muttered to herself and glanced around herself in hopes of spotting the critters Keikai had referred to.

Perhaps it would be better if she asked someone else. She could ask Sesshoumaru because to her, he knew everything. Asking a male did seem unrealistic though. She couldn't imagine telling him about the hand kissing incident with Kajuu. Kami knows what her guardian would do if he knew what his second in command was doing.

Kagura was a better choice. She wasn't a woman who hid anything and was extremely blunt. Kagura wouldn't become stiff and give weak answers like Keikai did. Then there was also the option of asking Sango, Kagome, and Kaede. And since she was in the village now, perhaps asking one of them would be the best course of action.

Rin waved to a few villagers on the outskirts of the village, nearly running herself into a tree with her lack of attention. Humming a careless tune to quell her tension, she skipped across the dusty path, kicking absently at small stones and sending them skittering into the grass.

She looked up as she drew close to the village, her eyes wandering over the familiar houses, fields, and gardens. A dozen men were hoeing the fields, several women doing laundry in front of their homes, and children chasing each other waving sticks in the air pretending to be swords. Countless chickens pecked their way around the commune and a few dogs waltzed from house to house, panting heavily and scratching at fleas. Horses stood passively by their homes, tails flicking at flies and pawing occasionally at the ground.

None of the Shikon hunters were in sight and she smiled at the villagers she knew. She paused when she spotted a horse prancing freely down the road, looking as if it were searching for something. It was big black horse and Rin was surprised to see it had unusual red eyes.

Supposing someone had lost the animal, she shrugged and continued onward, heading up to the shrine. She figured that Miroku and Sango would have their house finished by now and was pleased to find she was not mistaken. It was a little bigger than the usual houses in the village below and gleamed in the sunlight like all new houses do before they became hunched with age and time.

She took a step forward, planning on going inside and seeing the houshi, when a strange rustling from a nearby tree caught her attention. She stopped and turned.

It took her a moment for her to comprehend what she was seeing and she rubbed her fists against her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Up in the high branches of the tree was the hanyou, clutching onto a branch and watching the village with wide eyes. His ears flickered fearfully and his mouth was slightly parted, close to panting.

Cautiously, Rin approached until she was under Inuyasha's branch and looking up at him. "Umm...Inuyasha, sir, are you okay?" she called.

"Shh!" he hissed, not bothering to turn to her. "Be quiet or he'll know I'm here."

Rin's face scrunched in confusion and she scanned the area, finding no one out there except for her and the hanyou. "Hiding from whom, Inuyasha-sama?" Rin addressed him. She wasn't sure which honorific to place on his name so went with the one that was least likely to anger him.

"That stupid horse! It's been bothering me nonstop! It probably already knows how to climb the damn stairs but I bet it won't be able to reach me here! Heh! Heh!" he crowed with an evil glint of his fangs.

Rin just blinked at him. How could she respond to that? "Ummm..."

"Rin-chan?"

Kagome's voice sounded from behind her and she turned to find the young woman dressed in another of those strange altered kimonos approaching them from within the shrine.

"Hello, Kagome-chan!" She embraced her teacher, giving her a bright smile.

Kagome returned the embrace and smile. "How have you been?" she asked politely.

"I've been well. And you?"

"Will you two go away?" Inuyasha snarled before Kagome could reply. "If you're going to talk then do it inside! With all your blabbering you're going to get me caught."

"Caught?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes!"

She crossed her arms stiffly over her chest, giving him a severe glare. "What'd you do this time?"

"_I _didn't do anything!" he retorted heatedly. "I'm hiding from that creepy horse. Now go away before your racket brings him up here!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned for Rin to come inside. "Come on, Rin. No sense in sitting out here listening to him moan and groan."

Inuyasha made a sound somewhere between a "Humph" and a "Keh" at the jibe and Kagome slipped back inside the shrine with a slight grin on her face. The two women began making their way down the dimly lit halls, Kagome explaining to the younger female that the classes had been released early so she could take her now and to later go to Miroku. Rin nodded, only halfway listening as she kept a sharp eye out for a certain kitsune.

They entered Kagome's usual classroom and Rin relaxed, knowing that the kitsune was not likely to come here. Of course last time he had dropped in once Kagome and Inuyasha had started arguing...

Squishing that thought, Rin took a seat on the mat and chewed delicately on a fingernail, recalling her internal debate earlier when she had been making her way towards the village. Kagura and Keikai had both told her to keep problems to herself due to assassins but that was back at the castle. Rin seriously doubted there were any assassins here and Kagome was trustworthy. Besides, Keikai had twice mentioned that Rin's condition was normal, therefore there shouldn't be any problem in telling Kagome.

"Umm Kagome-chan?" she said timidly.

"Yes, Rin-chan?" Kagome said distractedly, pawing through a book about medicine.

Rin fidgeted, picking at the sleeve of her outfit, her eyes exploring the veins of the wood beneath her. A small amount of heat spread into her cheeks and she bolstered her courage, reminding herself that this was the best course of action. "Kagome-chan, I was wondering if you knew something about the birds and the bees?"

The older woman grew very still, her hand freezing in the middle of the action of turning the page of the book in her lap. Her gaze, which had been on the book, rose slowly to look at Rin's face and she saw the blush painting her pupils features.

She knew what the metaphor was referring to, and she was curious and astounded that Rin had asked her. She was only eight years older than Rin, hardly considered one to be exceptionally wiser.

Why had Rin chosen to ask her instead of Sango? Sango was obviously the one that had had more sexual activities, her being pregnant while Kagome wasn't. Sango was also older and probably more sagacious, a much better candidate than Kagome herself. Not to mention that there were other females where Rin lived in Sesshoumaru's stronghold. Rin didn't speak much about them but Kagome was aware of Sesshoumaru's bond to Kagura and Rin's bodyguard Keikai. So why her?

"Uhhh," Kagome cleared her throat. "Why are you asking me that?"

The fidgeting of Rin increased and Kagome couldn't help but notice that she was going to destroy her sleeve.

"Well, Keikai mentioned it the other day and I don't know what it means. I was hoping you could tell me," the young girl explained.

"And why would Keikai mention that?"

Rin turned scarlet and jerked in surprise when she split the seam on the sleeve. Grimacing at the damage, she was partly grateful that she know had something to keep herself from facing Kagome. "Well..."

She couldn't mention Shippo, that would spell death for both of them. She struggled for an answer, splitting the seam further.

"Well...There's this...guy I know-"

"A guy you know?" Kagome interrupted, raising an ebony eyebrow.

"Hai, back at the palace."

"Oh...Okay."

Close call. "And he...I've been getting strange sensations around him...He kissed my hand the other day and it made me feel...things. And then before that he looked at me really...intensely and I...I blushed...really badly."

There was that feeling of wanting to crawl under a rock again and Rin wished futilely that the floor would split and swallow her up. Her eyes were glued on the torn sleeve, continuing to abuse it while avoiding the eyes of the miko across from her.

"I see..." Kagome managed after a moment.

Unbeknownst to Rin, the miko's eyes were currently locked on the book in her lap, averted from Rin's form. This was not something Kagome had anticipated at all. Memories of her long relationship with Inuyasha flitted through her mind, remembering the years it had taken for the hanyou and herself to come to terms with their feelings towards each other. Then there was that whole Kikyo ordeal they had to deal with...

Kagome had always considered herself rather inferior when it came to dealing with the opposite sex. Sure she had had her number of admirers but in dealing _with _relationships she was lacking. For someone to ask her for advice regarding cravings of the male population was downright incredible. Sango had done so during their journeys but Kagome assumed it was because there were no other females around besides her.

"What do you want to know...exactly?" she forced out once a good few minutes had passed in silence.

"What it means," Rin answered. The blush was gone from her face and she stared inquisitively at Kagome.

"What it means?" Kagome repeated and Rin nodded. Kagome frowned in thought, musing over the question. "Well, to put it bluntly it means you're growing up and becoming attracted to the opposite sex or guys. It happens to everyone. They reach a point in their lives, usually when they're in their early, mid, or late teens, called puberty. It's a time when children begin to mature in both body and mind."

Rin was fascinated now, leaning forward to catch every word. Kagome was a bit amused, thanking her lucky stars that she had been forced to take so many sex-ed classes. Otherwise this would have been a whole lot more difficult and awkward to explain.

"It's caused by something called hormones in the body. These hormones allow you to become reproductive, able to produce children. Not that I'm saying you should!" Kagome said hastily. "You should wait till you find someone you love and want to spend the rest of your life with before you decide to have kids. But right now your body is reaching the stage where you're just simply physically capable of having offspring. Your attraction to men is a...uhh...a side-effect of those hormones. It's like an animal instinct. You're becoming attracted to the opposite sex because your body is ready to reproduce and reproduction is an animal instinct. So your instincts are seeking out a possible suitable partner to father offspring."

"Is that all it is?" Rin wasn't entirely pleased. She was blushing like crazy and tripping all over herself all because of some stupid whore-moans?

"Kind of...It's hard to explain," Kagome said lamely. "Every person wants to be loved and all that stuff and be attractive to the opposite sex. The things you're feeling when a male touches you or kisses you are either due to the hormones and the changes your body is going through or your own bashfulness. Every person reacts differently to sexual advances or flirtations. Some people embellish in it, like Miroku, while others are very shy and self-conscious, like Sango and I. It's perfectly normal to become nervous or edgy when another hits on you-"

"_Hits _on you?!" Rin cried, eyes wide in fear.

"I didn't mean like that!" Kagome amended quickly. "I meant like flirting, courting, etc. Not actually hitting!"

"Oh..." Rin relaxed, her face returning to normal.

"Anyway...As I was saying, it's perfectly normal if you react that way. It's just a natural reaction to something you're unused to and something that puts you on the spot, makes you the center of the attention. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Rin-chan. You should have fun while you can, flirt with people, enjoy the attention. But don't become too involved with anyone unless you're certain you can trust them and really, really care for them. Wasting a first love is always a mistake so you need to be careful. Play it smart but still have fun while you're at it. Does that answer your question?"

Rin nodded. "I think so, Kagome-chan. Thank you."

Kagome smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't mention it. Having The Talk with you will make it easier to do it again with my daughter or Sango's daughter since that woman will be too horrorified to do it herself."

They shared a giggle and Kagome was about to return to the textbook when she thought of something. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Rin-chan. With puberty you're also get something called menstruation. It's when-"

"Oh I already know about that," Rin said with casual wave of her hand. "Kagura-sama explained it to me."

"Kagura?" Kagome couldn't quite grasp the idea of the temperamental wind youkai teaching Rin the basics of female menstruation. Kagura just didn't seem like the motherly type.

"Uh huh!" Rin nodded gaily, a smile curving the corners of her mouth.

"But...Why would she tell you that?"

"Oh, because...You know." Rin gave another wave of her hand, a small redness staining her face.

Kagome squealed loudly without warning, bouncing to her feet and grabbing Rin's hand, jerking her arms excitedly. "Rin, this is so exciting! You got your first period! Your _first period_! Oh my God you're growing up so fast! Already your first period! Look at you, you're a woman now! And oh my god I'm so _old_!"

Rin was dumbfounded at Kagome's reaction to her bleeding and watched speechlessly as Kagome prodded her own face with her fingers.

"Do I have a wrinkle?" Kagome asked beseechingly.

Mouth gaping slightly, Rin silently shook her head and Kagome let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness! Time passes so fast you know? Before you know it I'll have gray hairs and wrinkles and...and other old stuff. Congratulations though, Rin-chan!" Kagome said, beaming at her.

"_Congratulations she says...Has she eaten poisoned food?_" Rin wondered. She didn't see how menstruation was any big accomplishment. All it had done was make her freak out and cause her discomfort. Why was it something to be happy about? Rin loathed it already.

"Anyway!" Kagome regained her equanimity and sat down on her mat, pulling the book back into her lap. "Ahem. Where were we?"

Rin just sighed.

A few hours later and Rin clomped out of the classroom, secretly glad in being away from the squealing Kagome who couldn't get over Rin's 'condition'. At least she had gotten the information she needed. She now knew what caused these reactions and that they were perfectly normal. She was just bashful and shy, hence the blushing.

But then she hadn't asked Kagome what exactly those other feelings meant. The ones that made her whole body shiver and rise with goose bumps. As if she desired something...

Rin frowned. Was that what it was? Desire? She had felt desire before: desire to be out in the field, desire to pick flowers and chase butterflies.

This desire was totally different though, one that compelled her body and made her...yearn for...something. Physical contact? Touch of flesh? What?

It didn't make any sense and even if she knew it was due to whore-moans, it didn't make her feel any better or lessen the burden weighing on her mind. Was it right to give into this debauchery? Was it right to caress this sensual, erotic fountain blooming in her hands, in her mouth, in her mind?

Animal instinct, Kagome had said. "You should have fun while you can, flirt with people, enjoy the attention. But don't become too involved with anyone unless you're certain you can trust them and really, really care for them."

"Is that so?" Rin murmured softly to herself.

Flirting was something that had never crossed her mind. She wasn't really the type to lead men on. She liked being herself and always found it demoralizing when watching other young women become kittenish air headed idiots to attract men's attentions. Why bother? If a man didn't find you suitable with your regular self then he wasn't worth the time.

With a small jolt, Rin realized what she was doting on and took a step backwards in her mind. She was thinking about meeting men and flirting for Kami's sake. She didn't have the right to think this. She belonged to Sesshoumaru, not in a sexual mating sense but she was property per say. Worrying about this was something she didn't need to do. Nothing was going to change.

That made her relax and she stood taller, proud that she had overcome that obstacle.

Throwing her shoulders back, she left the shrine and crossed the small distance needed to reach the new house of Miroku and Sango. She noticed in passing, with amusement, that Inuyasha had vacated his limb high up in the tree.

Reaching the door of the home, she knocked politely and Miroku's voice beckoned her to come in. She slid inside, making as little noise as possible.

"Houshi-sama!" she called and stepped further into the house.

She found the monk seated in the room leading to the back porch. Sango wasn't with him.

"Sango stepped out for a bit," Miroku answered her unasked question and she gave a short nod of understanding.

Sinking to sit with her legs bent at the knees underneath her, she said, "What are we doing today, Houshi-sama?"

"The Five Precepts of Buddhism," Miroku recited, grinning broadly.

She dug into her satchel, removing her writing tools as the monk shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Number One!" Miroku held up one finger extravagantly and meant to pause for effect, but actually paused in a sense of deja vu. This gesture seemed extremely familiar...Shrugging it off, he resumed. "The first precept of Buddhism is I refrain from killing living beings."

Rin wrote it down with a quirk of her lips. That rule went without saying.

"Number Two! I refrain from taking what is not given."

Rin wrote that down. That too went without saying.

"Number Three!" The fingers increased to three. "I refrain from lying, harsh speech, slander, and gossip."

No explanation needed there. Rin's brush flickered across the paper.

"Number Four! I refrain from intoxicants. And that's that."

Rin was halfway done writing the first word when she halted, staring at Miroku. "But I thought you said there were five?"

"No I didn't," Miroku protested hastily.

The answer was too quick and she peered at him suspiciously. "Yes you did. You said not five minutes ago that we were going to be learning about the _Five _Precepts of Buddhism."

"You must have heard me wrong."

She scratched her scalp, pondering. "No...I distinctly remember you saying there were five."

"Oh well the fifth one isn't important. Hardly anyone follows it!" Miroku said and laughed.

Rin didn't laugh with him and his laughter died gradually under her tight scrutiny. Growing uncomfortable, he chuckled half-heartedly, rubbing the back of his head. Her gaze did not waver and Miroku squirmed a little.

Several moments passed and Miroku caved in. "Fine! The last precept is I refrain from sexual misconduct! But hardly anyone follows it so it's not important!"

"Figures," Rin muttered dryly, but her eyes danced with merriment.

Miroku snorted, insulted.

Rin disregarded that, a bright idea suddenly coming to her. Who better to ask about sexual desires then the very man who had reveled in them so much? He was the very epitome of sexual cravings, the perfect applicant for solving Rin's problem!

"Houshi-sama?" she asked, a hitch in her voice.

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"Is it true that sexual desires are just side-effects of whore-moans?"

The monk arched a dark eyebrow, confusion marring his face. "Pardon?"

"Kagome-chan was saying that sexual desires are side-effects of something called whore-moans. I was wondering if that were true or not."

Miroku blinked at her.

"Kagome-chan also said that it was better to wait until I find someone I really like before indulging in animal instincts," Rin continued. "I was curious of what exactly is desire and if Kagome is right."

She waited tentatively for his answer. Miroku blinked some more then cleared his throat.

It would have been easy for the monk had Rin been male and had he not had The Talk with Shippo and Inuyasha yesterday. The words of Inuyasha echoed in his mind, the words that made Miroku rethink his decision about telling Rin all the lecherous acts he knew concerning sexual matters.

It would be better if he treated this like another practice, but a practice with a girl. Things were going to be very different if Miroku had a daughter. He wasn't going to be able to teach her any indecent behavior and he'd be damned if he let a male such as himself get within a mile of his precious princess.

Rin was a most suitable test subject and Miroku cracked his mental knuckles to test this out.

"Well, Rin...I'm not sure what these...whore-moans are but I understand what you're referring to," he began, leaning back against the wall.

Rin watched him attentively, nodding.

"Sexual desires are things that occur when a man and woman are attracted to each other, usually physically. The attraction can sometimes start with other attributes, such as personality or a common interest but at your ago its mostly just physical stuff. When a man and woman care about each other and have feelings for the other, they tend to want to get close."

He raised both his hands, spreading his pointer and middle finger to resemble legs. Rin stared as he moved the hands close together, modeling what he was talking about.

"This closeness involves more physical touching, such as hugging, embracing, kissing, groping, things like that. The attractiveness you feel causes you to want to become more intimate. Sometimes it's lust, sometimes it's love, sometimes it's a simple fling. When you're in a relationship you'll start off casually at first, hugging, snuggling, blah blah."

Miroku's moved his hands till they were facing each other and made them rub against each other. Rin gulped, feeling a blush starting in her cheeks.

"Then you'll move onto kissing. Then onto groping. Then comes the greatest part! Sex!"

Miroku moved his hands harder and faster against each other, going "Oooh lala!"

Rin covered her mouth in horror, quickly directing her gaze to the wall. Her face was beet red.

"But!" Miroku said, stopping the motion of his hands to raise one finger in the air. "As Kagome-sama said, it is better to wait until you find someone you really like before pursuing any deep physical relationships. While it is fun to participate in, it can be dangerous and you should be cautious, especially since you're female. There are all kinds of vile men out there that will seduce you without giving a damn about you." _Why do I feel like I'm talking about myself...?_

"I see," Rin uttered, trying to soothe her hot visage.

"Anyway, desire is a need to become closer to someone you care a lot about. It may be closer body wise but you'll want to avoid that. Desire is a feeling that means you want to get intimate, passionate with someone. Not always for sex though. It could be cuddling, hugging, and kissing," Miroku explained. "You understand?"

Rin considered the information he had given her then nodded, the embarrassment leaking out of her. She was certainly learning a lot today. "Hai, Houshi-sama. I believe that covers everything, including the whore-moans."

"Humm yes I'll have to ask Kagome-sama about that," Miroku muttered thoughtfully. "I don't know why she told you about a whore moaning...Sounds so unlike her."

Rin made to comment but noises from outside killed the question on her lips and she looked curiously to the door leading to the back porch. A woman was laughing and she recognized it to be Sango. The other voice, a male voice, she did not recognize.

"Ah, Sango is back," Miroku said.

Rin rose to her feet to go and greet her friend, dismissing the foreign voice. It was probably just another villager escorting Sango home. She dashed to the door, pushing it open to lean out. She saw Sango standing on the back porch, approaching the door she stood in. Sango's face wasn't turned towards her, facing her yard instead, smirking delightfully.

Unable to see whom Sango was looking at, Rin stepped onto the porch, allowing the screen door to swing shut.

"Oh hello, Rin-chan! I didn't know you were here!" Sango greeted.

Rin scarcely heard her, her attention focused on the stranger. She took another step forward and his figure came into view.

Earth colored eyes swept over black clothes, sweeping from his feet to his head. He was a decent height, around six feet, and his figure was muscular and lithe. His back was turned to her and she saw brown hair tied in a short pony tail close to the top of his skull, a sickle held in his right hand. Gripping the hilt of the weapon, he threw it, slicing through a wooden target erected upright, and fluidly guided the sickle back to his palm. The target fell over, split in two.

Something sparked in Rin's brain and with an alarming clarity she conjured a name, remembered a boy protecting her from a horde of youkai in a cave, remembered the way he had stood in front of her protectively, arms spread to keep her safe.

"Kohaku?!"

She bolted down the steps as he began to turn, running past the surprised Sango. His lips were pursued in question and she stopped in front of him, drinking in the face she hadn't seen for years.

She traced his features, the large brown eyes that were but a shade darker than hers, bangs spreading across his forehead with a slight wave on the right side. He still bore the same boyish freckles that sprinkled lightly across his cheeks.

This had to be him. There was no mistaking it. Everything fit, from the facial characteristics to the weapon he bore. Although his clothes used to have a bit more color to them...

"Kohaku?!" she repeated, stepping close to him.

She was a few centimeters away from him and he stared down at her confusedly, taking in her features as she had done to him. Something tugged at his memory, someone he had forgotten somehow. Gazing at her face now, it started to come back to him, a trickling current of memory seeping into his mind's eye.

A little girl who had huddled behind him in fear, a little girl who had clutched his arm so trustingly within her own, a little girl who believed he would defend her against an army of youkai. And he had. He had told her to run.

He blinked for a couple seconds, surprised momentarily at the clearness of the recollection. Staring into her smiling visage, he said in a questioning tone, "Rin?"

She nodded so hard and fast he half expected for her neck to break. The smile spread to both corners of her mouth, her eyes gleaming.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked, clearly shocked that she was indeed the child from years back.

"I come here every two weeks or so to be taught by Houshi-sama and Kagome-chan," she replied eagerly. "But what are you doing here? I didn't see you last time I was here. Where did you come from? Where have you been?"

"I came here a few days ago," he answered, his eyes wandering to where Sango stood.

She was watching them closely from the porch, observing them. Her hand touched her mouth, hiding a small smile at the young girl's reaction to her brother. She didn't entirely know the past relationship between them but apparently Rin knew Kohaku rather well. And that made her glad.

"Oh? Where have you been all this time?! I thought you disappeared. I haven't heard a word about you since I went to Sesshoumaru-sama's stronghold." She spoke rather hurriedly.

"Sesshoumaru," he echoed slowly. "Inuyasha's brother?"

"Uh huh!"

"You...live with him?"

"Yes!"

"A youkai lord? In his stronghold?"

"Yep!"

That made no sense to him. Why would a youkai, a Lord youkai no less, take in a human girl and care for her? If Kohaku remembered correctly Sesshoumaru was the one nicknamed Poker-face. How had that cold youkai become the provider of Rin? He still didn't understand that. He hadn't given it much thought either, at least not in the past. The knowledge that Rin remained with the Western Lord to this day amazed him. Who ever heard of a youkai adopting a human girl? Mating was one thing, but to take in and care for a human girl? It didn't make any sense.

Rin was talking to him, completely oblivious to his thoughts, and he tuned into what she was saying just in time for her to pop another question.

"Where have you been all this time, Kohaku? I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?" He was surprised.

"Hai! When you faced all those youkai by yourself in that cave. Did you fight them?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "They didn't bother me."

"Oh...Well, I'm glad you made it out safe! Then you disappeared for so long! Where have you been?"

"Around..."

She cocked her head. "Around?"

For some strange reason he couldn't help but notice that she no longer had that silly pigtail sticking out from the side of her head. Her coal colored hair pooled down her small frame, ending at the midst of her back. The adjustment in appearance made her look older, more mature. He rather liked the change.

"Everywhere. From coast to coast," he said mildly.

"But not here?"

He shook his head, gaze moving off her to graze across the grassy hill, the shrine, the house of his sister. "I haven't been here in six years. I recently returned."

"For Sango's baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh good! We'll have more time to talk then! Are you staying long?"

Kohaku was acutely aware of Sango watching them and carefully chose his answer. He was unsure of it himself but better to give the answer that would make both women happy. "Yes I'll be staying for awhile."

"Wonderful! It's nice to have you back and I'm glad you're safe! Why did you change your clothes though?"

He froze, eyes widening a fraction at the question. Didn't she know what it meant? Was she that naive, that innocent?

'If there is one innocent being left in this world, I'd like to see it...'

But it was not here, this was not it. This girl had faced calamity of her own. Innocent to a point but she wasn't completely untouched. There were scars beneath that sunny facade just like everyone else. She just did an excellent job of clouding it over, an excellent job of being impervious to the pain.

A voice inside a cabin beside him, a child talking..._"I still see it in my dreams...Its daunting isn't it?"_

He wanted to throw his head back and laugh, ask her if she still dreamt about such daunting things. That would be unfair to her. She had shared one of the darker places of her heart in an attempt to relieve and share his pain. He held his tongue.

"Rin-chan," Sango called from the porch, drawing the girl's attention off her brother and saving him the predicament of answering. "There's going to be a party tonight. Will you come?"

"Eh? A party? For the arrival of the baby or Kohaku?"

"Both," Sango smiled pleasantly, sounding amused.

"Hrmm tonight?" Rin eyed the sun, determining the time. "When tonight?"

"Sometime after sunset."

"I'm...I'm invited?"

"Of course," Sango said, perplexed that Rin asked such a thing. Rin was as close to the Shikon hunters as anyone could get without being an actual part of the group.

"I would love to go," Rin proclaimed, snaking a glance at Kohaku out of the corner of her eye. "But I'll have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama first."

A shadow shifted in the doorway and Miroku emerged into their midst, raising an eyebrow at catching sight of Rin and Kohaku standing near each other. It appeared as if they were old companions or close friends. Dismissing that for the moment, he turned to his wife.

"A party you say?" he inquired curiously, having heard from inside.

"Yes. Kagome-chan is setting it up. She thought it'd be a good idea to celebrate the baby. We just came from the shrine," Sango confirmed.

"With lots of sake?"

She gave him a dirty look. "Don't even think about it, lech."

He gave her an innocent smile. The tactic failed miserably and she narrowed her eyes at him in warning. Rin giggled.

Kohaku shoved his sickle into his belt, moving away from the small group.

"_It's daunting isn't it?"_

Shaking his head, he shunned the memory of a young girl's voice to the bottom of his mind. That had been a long time ago. Doubtless said young girl no longer had dreams about those daunting times. She had forgotten and moved on. Quite successfully too.

"Kohaku," a twinkling feminine voice said gently.

Apparently said young girl hadn't forgotten him. There was a patter of footfalls and she drew beside him, matching his step. He glanced at her, puzzled, but said nothing. He moved about his business and she followed alongside him.

* * *

On the porch, Sango and Miroku watched the two walk away until they were out of sight.

After a moment had passed, Miroku stated, "So they remember each other."

Sango nodded in confirmation.

"Does she know about what happened?"

Sango didn't need to ask to know what he was referring to and tightened her lips in thought. "I don't think so, not unless Sesshoumaru told her. She did say that he disappeared for a while, but I don't believe she has any knowledge of it. None of us told her and I doubt Sesshoumaru did either." She paused then said, "She mentioned something about youkai in a cave. Do you have any idea what she's referring to?"

Miroku shook his head. "The only meeting I am aware of between Kohaku and Rin was when Naraku kidnapped her. There are sure to be others though. Judging by the way they are now I'd say they were close at one time or another."

"Yes...I think it would be a good idea to leave it be. If Kohaku chooses to tell her than that's fine. The last thing we need is to create a breach between them due to past events."

Miroku merely grunted in agreement.

* * *

They ended up down by the stream that ran through the village, walking along its length. They were silent for the most part, listening to the sound of the running water, the sharp clangs of hoes in the fields, the drifting conversation of women at work, and the joyous laughter of children running pell-mell around them.

"Ne, Kohaku," Rin said eventually, "do you like the village much?"

He scrupled, taking the time to browse the area about them, taking in the many houses and huts, the fields, the stream, the women young and old alike, the children of all ages. "It's alright," he answered evasively.

"Where do you stay most of the time?"

"I never really stayed anywhere for long." He stepped out of the way of a charging six year old.

"What have you been doing all this time?"

He pondered giving her the truth. Eh why the hell not. "I was searching for Naraku mostly."

"Naraku...Oh yes, that bad hanyou who Sesshoumaru-sama helped kill."

"Hai, that one."

Rin bent down to retrieve a stick one of the children had dropped, throwing it lightly to its owner waiting hands. "Did you find anything?"

"No. He's dead." _Along with my revenge. _

"Ah. I'll make sure to tell Kagura-sama that. It will make her pleased."

His eyes jolted to his hairline in ravelment. "Kagura? You mean _the _Kagura? The wind youkai?"

"Hai." Rin looked at him funny.

Kohaku stopped in their walk to face her fully, stepping quickly backward to avoid being hit by another charging six year old. "How do you know Kagura?"

"She lives with Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, sounding as if he should already know this. "She's his mate."

"His mate?"

"Hai. Shortly after the death of Naraku she came to Sesshoumaru-sama's stronghold. She's been there ever since."

Kohaku made a "heh" sound of irony. "I was aware she had gone into the west but no one mentioned the ties of Sesshoumaru and her." He frowned. "I was ignorant to the fact she had any connection to him. Do you like her much?"

"Of course I do!" Rin replied, dismayed. "Kagura-sama is a very nice lady! She sometimes gets cranky and says a lot of really interesting things but everyone has their faults."

_Everyone has their faults... _

"_I still see it in my dreams...Its daunting isn't it_?"

"I see..."

He resumed their walk and she resumed walking beside him.

"Are you looking forward to the party?" she asked guilelessly.

He shrugged. "It's a nice gesture, but I'd rather have done without."

"Why?"

"Being the center of attention makes me nervous."

Rin giggled, sharing that likeness. "Me too. But it shouldn't be that bad. Sango is the one they'll be doting over."

"That's true," Kohaku confessed. He looked at her, noticing the top of her head barely came up to his shoulder. She seemed awfully fragile and small compared to him, a little thing that could be easily bruised and maimed with hardly any effort. Dainty perhaps was a better word? "What have you been doing all this time? You live with Sesshoumaru but yet you come here to be taught by the Houshi and Kagome?"

"Hai, every two weeks or so. Houshi-sama teaches me about Buddhism and other religious practices. Kagome-chan teaches me things from her time, from the future. She's also been teaching me some medical stuff along with Kaede-bachan. Sango-chan was showing me how to fight but we had to stop once she became pregnant."

"Why doesn't Sesshoumaru get one of his workers to teach you these things?"

"I like coming here." Rin turned her eyes to the shrine, smiling at the way the sun shined off the peaked roof. "It's nice to see everyone and be around humans once in a while. Besides, there are no youkai that know much religious customs and certainly none of them know the things that Kagome-chan does. The healer at Sesshoumaru-sama's stronghold is nice but he's a bit...weird."

"So you've just been learning things? Nothing exciting? Nothing new?"

She grinned. "There haven't been any big battles or anything truly eventful since Naraku passed. I went to live with Sesshoumaru-sama and that's where I've stayed. I suppose all I've been doing is learning and being tutored. I saw Kagome-chan and Inuyasha get married, that was sort of a big event. And Sango's pregnancy. Other then that, nothing."

She chewed on her bottom lip, bidding him once more. "And you? What have you been doing?"

"Traveling," he said offhandedly.

They had reached the end of the stream by now and curved their path to walk along the lines of houses, past the fields. The hoeing men ceased their activity to watch the couple, observing the jaded taijiya walking with none other than the buoyant daughter of some rich family nearby. They appeared as if they knew each other...

"I went up and down the coast looking for Naraku," Kohaku was saying. The stares of the villagers were not lost on him and he had the itching need to disappear out of sight. Unfortunately he couldn't do such a thing without arousing Rin's suspicions. "From east to west, south to north, and everything in between. I went everywhere, searched everywhere. Caves, villages, forests, plains, you name it."

"Wow," Rin whispered in awe.

"I helped villages when I could. Slew youkai, rescued damsels, stopped sacrifices, that sort of thing." He waved his hand apathetically.

"And you never stayed anywhere?" She sounded...sad.

"No. I had a goal to reach."

"Did you reach it?"

He grimaced, a pained expression flashing across his face. She tilted her head in concern. What had that just been?

"Kohaku?" she said softly.

He put on a fake grin, concealing his affliction. "You said you were coming to the party tonight?"

He was changing the subject. But why? What was he hiding? She was fairly worried about him after seeing that. Regardless, it was best not to butt into his private affairs. She hadn't seen him for years and it was really none of her business.

She opened her mouth to answer his question but was cut off when someone yelled, "Oi, Rin!"

The familiarity of the voice alerted her to who it was and she turned right as an orange blur descended beside her and Kohaku.

Kohaku eyed the newcomer a bit warily. He stepped away, putting some distance between himself and the kitsune.

"Hello Shippo-kun!" Rin greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Rin." Shippo smiled warmly at her, then rotated his head to look guardedly at Kohaku. "What are you guys doing?"

He might as well have said 'Stay away from Rin, Kohaku' for all the friendless in that tone. What did the kitsune think he was doing to the girl? Ravaging her?

"Kohaku and I were catching up," Rin said, beaming. "Isn't it nice having him back?"

"Extremely," Shippo replied sarcastically.

Kohaku's hand curled into a fist against his thigh.

"You're coming to the party tonight, right Rin?" Shippo asked the young woman, totally unaware of Kohaku's shimmering rage.

"I hope I can, but I have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin answered.

"Well you better come! Otherwise I'll have no one to dance with."

Rin felt a blush heat her cheeks. Damn him for having this effect on her! Why'd he have to say such embarrassing things?! Right in front of others no less! "I..."

"Come in your best kimono too. We're going to impress everyone!" Shippo declared loudly.

"Uhh...okay."

Now that the kitsune had the girl's attention, Kohaku could make his escape. He wasn't running away or avoiding Rin, but he felt like a fifth wheel standing there listening to them talk about that absurd party. Unluckily he would have to attend the bothersome thing. He was the honored 'guest' after all.

He strode off without a word and Rin watched him go anxiously.

"Kohaku..."

"Don't worry about him," Shippo said candidly. "He's probably going to go brood or some nonsense. You've got another hour or two here before sunset. Wanna go fishing?"

She'd prefer continuing her talk with Kohaku; it had been such a lovely chat. That pained expression she had witnessed worried her too and she hadn't seen him in so long. He had left though and she hadn't spent any time with Shippo all day.

She smiled bravely despite her misgivings, knowing it was better to not give anything away or worry Shippo needlessly.

"Alright."


	13. To Make or Break

**Did you know there's a boar youkai in episode 129?  I found that rather amusing Lol.  He's even got red marks too!**

* * *

Sunset was nearing when Sango and Kagome stepped out of the shrine to take some much needed rest from decorating. They sat in front near the front door, drinking tea and conversing quietly.

The decorating for the party was going well and Kagome figured they'd be done in under a half-hour, depending on how much Kaede, Shippo, Rin, and a few other helpers got done in the time her and Sango sat outside. Kagome had been working endlessly on the decor for hours, and despite her protests Sango had insisted she'd help. After a bout of good natured arguing, Kagome had relented and allowed the pregnant woman to help. When she noticed Sango tiring though, she dragged her away for a rest and to her surprise, Sango didn't protest much.

They sipped their tea together, watching the lengthening of the shadows and listening to the quiet birdsong and muffled voices of the village below. Kagome leaned her back against the wood of the shrine, holding her cup absently in her lap as she cogitated over something that had crossed her mind earlier in the day when she had met with Sango and Kohaku. Sango was fiddling with the rubix cube, Kirara curled in the folds of her kimono. She was relaxed and calm, an ample opportunity for Kagome to voice her opinion.

"Ne, Sango-chan, I was wondering about Kohaku and I think he suffers from something called posttraumatic stress disorder," Kagome stated.

Sango ceased her fiddling to look upon her old friend. "Posttraumatic stress disorder?" she repeated slowly, her tongue fighting to compose the strange words.

"Hai. People in my time have researched it and discovered it can occur after a life threatening event or something really traumatic. Sufferers of the disorder often relive the experiences through nightmares and flashbacks, have trouble sleeping, and feel detached or estranged. The syptomens take a long time to get rid of and sometimes can't be totally gotten rid of. It can even continue on through out someone's lifetime. There are soldiers from past wars in my time that were completely different once they came back from war. That's how it came about."

"Why do you think Kohaku has this?" Sango asked. She didn't disagree with Kagome but she was curious of Kagome's reasoning.

"Doesn't he act sort of detached? I think he's having trouble getting over the things he did under Naraku, especially what happened at that castle. He seems to have trouble settling down and letting go, you know?" Kagome described.

"He is definitely not the same boy he used to be," Sango admitted, her gaze locked on the trees. "Is there a way to cure this?"

"They have drugs for it, back in my time, but I believe the best thing to do is talk to him about it, help him let go. You'd be the best one for it since you're closer to him than the rest of us."

"_And because you know exactly what happened at that castle," _Kagome mentally added.

Sango's head lowered until she was staring at the rubix cube, her thumb running along the shiny edges of the block. Her face was tight in unhappy thought and Kagome wanted to kick herself. She should have kept her mouth shut and not say anything. All it did was make Sango upset.

"Perhaps," Sango said after a moment. "Miroku wanted me to talk to him too but I was afraid if I did that Kohaku would leave again. I'm afraid that he will feel pressured and closed in by everyone's worry. I really don't want for him to leave again."

There was a tone of distress and worry in her words and Kagome grimaced. Sango did have a point. What would stop Kohaku from leaving again? He had left last time because he had been unable to stomach himself and the only reason he was here now was because Sango had asked him to be here. If Sango asked him to stay would he honor her wishes or disregard them?

Kagome sighed heavily, blaming herself for this whole predicament. If she had never broken that damn jewel none of this would have happened. Sango and Kohaku would have lived out their lives happily as taijiya. They would still have their father and their kin. Miroku would still have the Kazaana and eventually get sucked in by it. Inuyasha would still be stuck to that tree. Kagome would probably be dating Hojo and attending college.

Those thoughts helped to lift some of the guilt off Kagome's shoulders. She didn't regret what she and her friends had gone through, nor the consequences of their journey. But that failed to prevent her from feeling partially guilty for the bad things that had arisen from her mistake. Kohaku's bane and her choice would always haunt her, possibly until the day she died.

Shuffling uncomfortably, she said with forced optimism, "We should give it a few days time. We'll wait and see if Kohaku improves and let him know he's welcome. That should convince him to stay."

She had hoped the act would make Sango and herself feel better. It had failed in both aspects.

Sango simply nodded, murmuring a faint, "Hai."

They sat silently, both lost in their own thoughts, Kagome feeling guilty and Sango feeling worried. Their silence was broken when an unusual thought crossed Sango's mind.

"Kagome-chan, do you know what Rin is referring to when she says a cave full of youkai?"

"Eh?" Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"She mentioned it earlier when she was talking to Kohaku," Sango elaborated.

Kagome's brow furrowed, thinking back to all the adventures they had had while searching for the Shikon shards and Naraku. "Maybe something to do with Mount Hakurei?"

"Mount Hakurei?"

"Yeah. That's the only place I can think of that had a lot of crevices and cave type structures. Sesshoumaru was drifting around that area with Rin at the time we were too."

"You're probably right," Sango agreed.

Kagome nodded sagely and she noticed that the sun had almost completely set. "Hey doesn't Rin have to-"

The door was suddenly flung wide open with a bang and a figure dashed down the steps, scarcely catching herself in time to avoid an undignified topple.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Rin wailed, her hands slapping her cheeks in despair.

Kagome and Sango shared a giggle at the frantic young woman and Rin waved farewell to them as she dashed to the steps.

"Good-bye, Sango-chan, Kagome-chan!" she called.

Sango waved adieu and Kagome shouted, "You're coming back for the party, right?"

Rin paused at the steps to holler back, "Hai! I just need to ask Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Okay don't be late!"

Rin gave her a sign of understanding and leaped down the steps, disappearing from sight.

Shippo's head stuck out of the doorframe, searching for his female friend. He caught a flicker of cloth before Rin faded totally from view and he yelled after her," See you later, Rin!"

There was a dim reply of "Later, Shippo-kun" drifting up from Rin's descent to the village and the girl was gone, running into the forest and going wherever it is she went to return Sesshoumaru's fortress.

Once he was certain Rin was absent from their area, Shippo turned to his adopted mother with an odd look on his face. "She's started her cycle," he said flatly, sounding as though he were discussing the weather.

Kagome made an "Uh huh" noise in the back of her throat, causing Sango to raise an eyebrow and ask, "Who's started their cycle?"

"Rin has," Shippo replied. "I could smell the blood on her." He rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I wonder if Sesshoumaru knows."

"I'm sure he does," Kagome said. "Rin told me earlier that Kagura talked to her about it. If Kagura knows then Sesshoumaru knows. Plus he can smell it on her as easily as you can."

"Yeah," Shippo accorded.

He shot a glance at the stairs one more time, then disappeared into the shrine to return to his task of decorating, leaving the women to themselves. The two old friends made small talk, talking of the harvest, the decorations, the party, and any other subject that crossed their minds. Until another form ascended the stairs, coming into their view. Both of them instantly recognized it as Kohaku and he strode in their general direction.

The sun's dying rays of orangey illumination turned him into a spectre of light and shadow, giving his black armor a strange tint, as if he were coated in rusty blood. He moved to the side of them, heading towards Sango house instead of the shrine.

They both watched him go without a word and when he was gone from sight, their silence continued.

It stretched for a few minutes, Sango staring without seeing at the rubix cube in her lap, and Kagome thinking what the heck she was going to wear to the gathering.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sango held out the cube to her. She took it with some surprise and Sango climbed to her feet, making Kirara mewl in protest at being moved.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked her.

"To find something to wear," Sango answered.

"Oh...Okay. I'll go help finish up with the ornaments then."

The young miko stood, pocketing the rubix cube in a large pocket she had sewed onto her altered outfits. She waited a moment to make sure Sango would be alright walking home with such a large burden placing a generous amount of pressure on the pregnant woman's back muscles. Sango reminded Kagome of a penguin when she walked, although Kagome would never in a million years utter that observation aloud. Positive that her friend was fine, the miko slipped inside.

Sango trekked her way to her home, glad that the new house was so much closer then the old one. Tackling the stairs leading down to the village was not an activity she was ready to confront. She was also glad that this baby was due soon. She felt helpless and clumsy with this insanely large belly hanging off her frame.

Damn but she was going to have to break her promise to Miroku. There was no way in heaven or hell that she was giving him the thirty kids he desired. If he wanted thirty kids, _he _was going to have to be the one to get pregnant and give birth.

She rounded the corner of the shrine, her house coming into view. On the porch sat her brother and in his lap lay his saddle. He appeared to be oiling it down with a rag.

Sango had lied to Kagome. She hadn't left to find something to wear. She had left because she wanted to talk with Kohaku and the discussion she had had with her friend made her all the more determined to get something, anything, out of her distraught brother. Sango hated lying to Kagome but she hadn't wanted to ruin Kagome's evening with worry. It was better that she keep this between herself and her sibling.

"Hey Kohaku," she said.

He grunted in return and offered her his hand when she attempted to climb the few steps needed to reach the porch.

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you."

Another grunt was her reply and he returned to his work as she took a seat. Well he wasn't in a very talkative mood, not that he ever really was. Sango was sometimes amazed he hadn't gone fully mute by now.

"Will you be changing for the party tonight?" she asked, venturing to make conversation.

He peered down at his clothes, searching for something that might make them offensive. Besides the fact they represented deep mourning, he couldn't find anything possibly wrong with them. Maybe the skin tight look wasn't in this year. "No. Should I?" he questioned.

"You don't have to. I was just curious is all."

He grunted for the third time, resuming his oiling.

Sango fiddled with the hem of her garments, wishing she had brought the rubix cube with her. At least then she would have something that could devour her nervous attention.

"So are you looking forward to the party?" she said in factitious gaiety.

"Sure."

It was a bald faced lie. There was no truth in his words at all. He wasn't even trying to mask it.

She deflated. Time for another strategy.

"Rin might be there. Aren't you glad?"

He almost stopped his work at the unusual question, actually giving this one some thought.

_Am I? Why should I be?_

"It doesn't really matter," he shrugged.

"I was just wondering," Sango said, getting the feeling that she had prodded into an area that was personal. "You two seemed to know each other and I thought that you'd be happy to have someone there that's familiar."

Kohaku didn't say anything. _Why'd she ask about her though? Why not ask about Shippo or Kagome? I know both of them._

He finished with the saddle and set it down beside him. He leaned against the wall of the house, relaxing.

Beside him, Sango chewed on her lip, uneasy and tense over the subject she had been skirting around. She wasn't sure how Kohaku would take this idea, though she was partway certain he would be happy with it. The subject would derive past memories, painful memories, but it was what Sango wanted and she wanted Kohaku to know her plans.

Still she hesitated, lacking the courage to say it.

"_I believe the best thing to do is talk to him about it_."

The words of Kagome rang in her head and that was enough to bolster her resolve.

"Kohaku," she said quietly.

He hummed to let her know he was listening.

"I...About the baby..."

She turned her gaze to the floor, dragging her fingers across the wood to distract her. He slit open an eye at the obvious wavering.

"We...Miroku and I...We decided we'd follow the tradition of the taijiya and name it after a stone," Sango said.

Kohaku's eye slid back shut. That was perfectly fine with him. It was silly for Sango to be so hesitant about that.

"But that's not all," Sango went on. "We...We're going to teach it all the ways of the taijiya...Well, maybe not all...We're not going to be running around killing youkai or anything like that...But we...We thought it was a good idea if it...if it knew about its heritage...It's something I want."

She quieted to see his reaction. He was perfectly still. His eyes remained tightly closed. If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Sango would have thought he was dead.

"We'll raise him to honor the taijiya and what happened to them," she spoke softly. "Or her. Miroku is going to record the history of our people and our child will pass it down to their children, that way the taijiya will never die, not in spirit at least. It will be a good way to honor them...Don't you think so?"

She trailed off, waiting for his response. When he didn't do anything at first, she was afraid he had fallen asleep, but then his eye's slid slowly open, and she could tell right away by the look in those tormented irises that he wasn't pleased. He wasn't angry either. He was...bitter?

"Sango!" Miroku called and Sango tore her gaze away from her brother to her husband.

The monk walked to them, skeptically raising an eyebrow at the tense atmosphere. What had happened this time?

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked him.

He was slightly relieved to hear her voice a normal tenor. Kohaku was silent, his eyes closed. Miroku studied him, trying to decipher what was making the taijiya more glum and unapproachable than usual.

"Miroku?" Sango repeated.

He wrenched his attention to her, deciding he'd deal with the black clothed exterminator later. If he had to that is.

"Kagome-sama says the party will be starting soon and sent me to get you." He scanned over her form, noting the clothes she wore. "Are you changing your apparel?"

"Oh, yes." She had totally forgotten to change her clothing. The conversation with Kohaku had absorbed all her thought.

She extended her hand and glowed with appreciative love as her husband pulled her gently to her feet, steadying her weight against his body. Her life would be awfully dismal if he wasn't a part of it. He was her knight in long, flowing robes. His power and influence extended into the very roots of her being, a tender touch that let her know she wasn't alone.

But that sentimental feeling was broken by the stiff figure of her brother leaning against the wall, a solid reminder that not everything in her life was as perfect as she wanted it to be.

Miroku noticed the change in his wife's manner effortlessly. She met his eyes and she was surreal, happy. She met Kohaku's wordless shape and she lost her beatitude, becoming melancholy and cheerless.

Miroku had had just about enough of it.

"We'll see you at the party, Kohaku," Sango said dully and entered her home without waiting for a reply, a reply she knew she wouldn't receive.

Miroku waited a moment longer, something close to a scowl on his face. The urge to snap or kick Kohaku was looking rather attractive but his wife's quiet call from inside changed his mind. He went to her, leaving Kohaku alone.

Kohaku didn't even twitch an eyebrow or finger. He opened his eyes to stare at the shrine. He didn't move from his spot nor break his silence.

But his thoughts were dark.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in an 'important' meeting with his two aides and Rin fretted to herself over whether to disturb him and ask for permission to go to the party, or wait till he was done and then ask him, making herself late in the process. She chewed on a fingernail, a gesture that was quickly becoming a habit in her nervousness and distress.

She wanted to go to the party badly. She wanted to talk to Kohaku again, she wanted to dance with Shippo as a friend, she wanted to congratulate Sango on her baby, she wanted to laugh at the antics of Miroku, she wanted to be a part of something. She wanted to feel like she truly belonged, be able to throw her hands in the air and move about as freely as the butterflies she chased in her beloved field. She wanted to have fun and share in her fun, delight in being part of the attention but not the center of the attention.

She wanted to go back to the village and get out of the palace for more than just a few scant hours.

Sesshoumaru's fortress was Rin's home, of that there was no doubt, but it was a nice break to get away from it all, sort of like a vacation. Rin was accepted and liked throughout the populace of the citadel but it was not the same as the village. The friends she had here she rarely got time to spend with due to their occupations and the tasks they had to fulfill. The only one she really got to spend an excessive amount of time with was Keikai and that was because Keikai was required to be around her all day.

At the village she was free to take more time with her friends. She still had duties to perform, lessons to be learned and memorized, but they were nothing compared to the responsibilities that existed here.

The differences between Sesshoumaru's home and the village were explicit. The stronghold was a place of war and royalty; full of soldiers, pages, generals, stiff regulations and tight management. The village was a community of people; full of farmers, wives, children, relaxed codes and loose conduct.

If Rin really thought about it, she had to admit that despite all the people she knew and all the people she were accepted by, she was a little lonely.

Which was why she wanted to go to the party so bad.

Decision made, Rin pushed her weight against the door and barged in.

Kajuu and Jogon were in their usual stations in front of Sesshoumaru's desk, and they both turned with identical looks of surprise upon the opening of the door. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and Rin could tell that beyond the stoic mask he was displeased. Kagura was fortunately absent.

"I'm in a very important meeting, Rin," Sesshoumaru said sternly.

The meeting really wasn't important at all. He just didn't want her intruding into his office like this. It would practically make him lose face among his workers if they thought that Sesshoumaru could not even control his human ward to the extent of preventing her from running into his private quarters whenever she had the mind to. The line had to be drawn somewhere.

His stony gaze fell upon Keikai standing a meter behind the girl, the stern physique of the guard scrunched with vexation. That alone let him alone that Rin had gone against her bodyguard's wishes.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin apologized hastily.

She moved across the floor, smiling and nodding her head to both aides as she passed between them. Both bowed respectively in return, Kajuu flashing her a compelling smile, a smile heightened in its magnificence by the swarthy stripes crossing his cheeks.

Rin did her best to ignore it, reminding herself firmly of Miroku's lecture earlier that day. If she were lucky hopefully that little traumatizing experience would shorn her off men and their advances for the next couple of years.

She slid around the desk to stand beside her guardian's chair and leaned over slightly so her head was nearer to his ear, asking in rapid tones, "Sesshoumaru-sama, the village is having a party tonight and I was invited so I was hoping you'd let me go. It's just for tonight and it'll be a few hours and I really, really wanna go so is it ok for me to go?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed fastidiously, easily being able to pick up all the scents existing on the girl due to the close proximity of their bodies. Fish, water, dirt, sweat, Keikai, AhUn, and...

Kitsune.

The scent wasn't as strong as her last visit but it was evident enough that he knew the kitsune had been close to her. Which meant the trickster youkai had more than likely discovered Rin's cycle. Which meant that the damn sod knew she was physically ready to be mated.

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched imperceptibly, the need to expose his fangs scarcely controlled by his iron will. The question she had uttered met a brick wall in his mind, a brick wall that wasn't going to be torn down by any means of pleading, shouting, crying, begging, threats, or temper tantrums. He did all this in a matter of seconds and his answer was given fast enough to deceive the fact he had taken the time to smell and make connections.

"No," he said.

Rin's smile fell away, the energy in her limbs dying under the disappointment. She was shocked. She had been certain he would say yes.

"Why not, Sessh-"

He cut her off. "No."

"But Sesshou-"

"No."

She made several inaudible sounds, striving to ask a question that wouldn't be interrupted by his one word answer. "Sess-"

"No, Rin." There was a degree of forced tempered steel in the way he sounded her name, letting her know that there was no room for argument.

She sighed, crestfallen, her shoulders sagging miserably. "Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Her voice was as limp as her shoulders and she shuffled away from his desk back to the door, her head bowed and her feet dragging across the floor. She didn't bother glancing up as she passed the two aides and both falcon and tiger watched her shamble her way out, her bodyguard hovering attentively near her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru marked the disconsolateness in the girl's appearance, wondering if she was playing false in a scheme to get her way or if the effects on her from his decision were genuine. Kami she literally seemed to be radiating disappointment.

He wasn't moved by it much though. His decision was for her well-being, hardly an unjust reason. Letting her go to the village for the day to be tutored was one thing, but sending her to a party that would last most of the night was another situation entirely. She'd likely come back drunk off her feet and deflowered by half the village men...kitsunes included. The kitsune had probably been the one that had invited her to that little masquerade.

The door closed softly behind Rin and both aides returned to their former positions facing their lord.

"Village, sire?" Jogon asked inquisitively, legitimately interested in what Rin had mentioned.

Kajuu was silent, his jaw clenched and his face an indefinable mask.

"It is unimportant," Sesshoumaru said in frigid tones.

None of Sesshoumaru's personnel, including the two in front of him, were aware of Rin's visits to the village of the dog demon's half brother, save Sesshoumaru himself, Kagura, and Keikai. AhUn also knew but Sesshoumaru was certain that beast of burden wouldn't be telling anyone.

Oh well, the damn girl would get over her little bummer in an hour or so. No reason to be concerned about it.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Where were we?"

* * *

The party was in full swing by now and everyone was there. Kagome had to admit the room was rather lacking in space but nobody seemed to mind. The air was full of cheer and hullabaloo, the noise and moving bodies making Kagome grin in accomplishment.

A small band playing some basic musical instruments were setup along the wall, roaring out a jiving tune. The center of the room had been turned into a dance floor and drinks were being served in a corner.

Kagome looked about herself, searching for her friends.

The laughing Sango was surrounded by young village women interrogating her about pregnancy. Miroku was prancing about fairy like, drinking sake and singing a song only he could hear completely out of tune. Kaede was playing nanny to the young children of the village, telling them old mystic tales and fables of Kami knows what. Shippo was showing off to a cluster of blushing maidens, causing the girls to giggle loudly behind their hands.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Had Inuyasha _really _given him that talk? Or was Shippo honestly just that good at winning women in his favor?

If that were the case, hopefully he'd be smart about it and not do anything rash. Shippo was surely smarter than that.

Speaking of her husband, Kagome spotted the hanyou entertaining a group of village men with Tetsusaiga. Brandishing the blade, Inuyasha was letting his ego get the better of him and gloating about his achievements with the sword. He spoke highly of the Kaze no Kizu, and Kagome frowned in disapproval when she overhead him telling the men Kagaga-no-Tsubaba was a super strong attack. He would never learn.

There was someone missing though. Rin was nowhere to be found and Kagome frowned. Had the girl forgotten or had Sesshoumaru forbidden her to go? Neither choice sounded likely.

And for that matter...Kohaku was missing too. Kagome's frown deepened and she scanned the crowd to find the taijiya. He should be easy to find; his black clothing stuck out prominently enough.

There was neither hide nor hair of him in the room. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, worry offsetting her festive mood. She had seen him earlier and she could tell he hadn't been enjoying himself, but he'd been courteous enough to speak with those that did approach him. Where had he gone to? Had he left?

Her worry increased, her stomach bottoming out. She couldn't tell Sango. The overemotional pregnant woman would start going into hysterics if she thought her brother was abandoning her again. That left only one other choice...

Kagome started picking her way through the crowd, hastily pushing past people. She raised herself on her tip toes to look over the heads of the crowd, trying to pick out the flouncing houshi. She spotted him easily. He was spinning in the middle of the room singing that Kami awful song at the top of his lungs in a baritone that grated on nerves, like nails on a chalk board.

Kagome slithered past the people in her path and snagged the monk's sleeve, effectively halting his song and dance. Apologizing to those that had been watching him for a good laugh; she dragged him to the side.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku slurred, blinking marginally hazy eyes at her. He held out the bottle he was holding. "Would you like some sake?"

Kagome pushed the bottle away with some disgust. Seizing the front of his robes, she pulled him down until they were at eye level. "Look around the room. Tell me who's missing," she commanded steely.

Miroku blinked some more at her. Baffled, he raised his head and made a quick inspection of the room. "Kirara?" he guessed.

Kagome made a frustrated noise. "No."

"Myouga?"

"No..."

"Jinsoku? That might be a good thing, you know? I doubt Inuyasha would like having him here."

Reaching the end of her tether, Kagome pulled his ear painfully downwards so she could speak into it. "Kohaku," she whispered intensely.

Miroku leaned away from her. It took a moment for him to grasp the enormity of what she had just said and he desperately searched the room. The taijiya was gone.

Suddenly, Miroku didn't feel so drunk.

* * *

Kohaku blended into the shadows of the porch, fitting in so perfectly most humans would be unable to find him. At least his clothes of mourning were good for one thing. They were damn good hiding gear.

He shook his head, a scowl momentarily creasing his face. The party was ludicrous and he was incapable of handling it. He had tried to be respectful and chipper, and he would have perhaps delighted in the bash if not for the darkness of his thoughts, a darkness that made the night look like daylight.

When Sango had told him what she planned to do with her child an inchworm of irony had burrowed into his head, pulsing out the reminder of his slaughtered people and way of life. What she planned to teach him, her, it, didn't matter. That child was false, a mockery.

How do you teach those things to a child? How do you make it understand? They could not share in the experience, not awake in the morning to the village full of people well versed in the ways of demons and precise extermination. Sango's pretty words would fall on deaf ears. The child would be incompetent at grasping the significance behind those words.

What the hell was this parody? Another rub in the face of his sins? Why the hell couldn't he catch a break?

His fist met wood in a raging punch, his teeth gashing against each other as the frantic emotions clashed within him. His breath rasped between his teeth, an inadvertent, strained whine making his way out of his throat.

The guilt and anger coursing through his veins left a ripping sensation in his chest. He felt like he was being split apart, a sharp dagger piercing his brain.

False, false, false, everything was false. Every damn bloody thing surrounding him was false, mocking him. Another scorching reminder to burn within his heart in the form of an innocent child. A child that would grow to hate and loathe him, blame him for the pretty words that would never be fully understood. A child that was false and fake. You couldn't appreciate something that didn't exist anymore.

Sango was wrong. The taijiya were dead. A memory was just that, a memory. Something of the past that stalked your mind. How could he honor something he had helped to destroy? How could that child who would call him Uncle accept him after learning of the things he had done? How do you tell a child "He's your grandfather's murderer, he's the reason you have no other kin"?

Who cares? The child was phony anyway. It would be no more taijiya than Miroku was. Even if it tried, failure was imminent. If you dressed a banana in an orange's skin, the inside of it was still a banana no matter which way you look at it.

Sango was only fooling herself. Her child would never understand.

Kohaku lifted his head sharply, his dark eyes piercing the night cloaked forest. The forest was sanctuary, a distant place from the falseness that abounded around him.

He rose to his feet, his heart thundering in his breast. A clearness passed through his frazzled mind and he knew what he had to do.

He descended the stairs without a sound, his steps determined.

Forget his promise, he couldn't take it anymore.

He made it down the stairs to the quiet village and gathered Jinsoku to him. After saddling the hanyou horse, he grasped the bridle in his hand and set off into the forest. His escape had taken less than five minutes.

He was fully under the cover of the trees, working his way inward, when-

"Kohaku! Stop!"

He halted in his tracks. _Damn..._

* * *

Sango flinched, grimacing from the new pain that tore through her abdomen.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the village girls she had been talking to.

Sango smiled tightly at her, rubbing the place of pain with her palm. "I'm alright. The baby is just giving me some pain is all," she reassured them.

The girls took her word for it and recommenced their discussion about the cuteness of infants. Sango wasn't listening to them, focusing on the pain rendering her body. She smiled witlessly at the girls whenever they looked her way, but when the attention was off her the grimace returned.

The pain was growing worse by the minute and she felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her face.

"Sango-sama, are you sure you're alright?" asked the young village girl again.

Sango did her best to smile, trying to remember what the girl's name was. The pain was distracting her too much.

"I'm ok."

* * *

Miroku stopped a few meters behind the taijiya, panting loudly from the exertion it had taken to get down here in such little time.

"Where are you going?" he questioned of the man in front of him.

Kohaku didn't move or turn to face him. Jinsoku swiveled his head to look at Miroku with one ghoulish red eye, but he wasn't saying anything either.

Miroku drew his own conclusions from the silence. "You're leaving," he said accusingly.

Kohaku didn't respond. The situation was rather self-explanatory.

Miroku took a step closer to him, urgently asking, "Kohaku, why?"

There was a long silence and Miroku thought the black clothed rider wasn't going to respond once again.

"Because I have to," Kohaku spoke, his voice low but clear.

"Have to? What do you mean have to?"

"I don't belong here."

"Don't belong here? Where would you get an idea like that? If you don't belong here then where _do _you belong?"

_No where..._

Kohaku turned to face the monk, releasing Jinsoku's reins from his loose hand. "I can't stay here."

"Why not?" Miroku demanded, raising a dark eyebrow.

Kohaku shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't...I need to go."

He turned away and started walking, completely forgetting in his emotional distress the mount standing no more than three feet away from him. Miroku pursued him.

"Where do you think you're going? You're just going to leave? Just like that?"

"You don't understand."

"Well, then help me understand."

"It doesn't matter."

"This matters a _lot_."

Kohaku helplessly shook his head.

"Kohaku, would you just stop?!"

Kohaku continued walking.

"Kohaku!"

He didn't stop.

"Kohaku! Damnit, stop!"

The footsteps didn't cease.

"Kohaku, why are you doing this?! All this is going to do is hurt Sango! Do you enjoy giving Sango pain? Do you enjoy making her unhappy? Do you-"

"I am what causes her pain!" Kohaku roared. He swirled to face the houshi, his fists clenched at his side. His roar echoed off the woods around them.

Miroku stared at him.

His chest heaving with his hard breathing, Kohaku snapped, "I'm a reminder to her. Everyday she sees me, talks to me, touches me, she remembers! Every gesture, every movement! These clothes, this weapon, everything! _I'm _the one that causes her heartache! _I'm _her nostalgia! If I remain she wants things, wants the past! And I can't give that to her! Don't you understand?!"

He stepped forward, raising a fist to chest height. Miroku watched him skeptically. Was he threatening him?

"Whatever I do, I hurt her! If I stay she remembers, she longs for things to be the way they were once were!" Kohaku raged onward. "All she does is play things for a false in some dancing mockery to reestablish a life that can no longer be obtained. And that's due to me! I tore that away from her and my presence is a memento of her loss. Remaining here makes her hurt and I don't want that anymore. Without me she'll forget. When I'm gone she has nothing to be sad about. When I'm gone-"

"Stop right there!" Miroku interrupted harshly. "All this you're saying is wrong! You couldn't be any further from the truth! The only pain you cause Sango is when you leave. She's happy when you're here, _you _make _her _complete. When you're gone she worries about you. She _wants _you here with her. She _loves _you. You _don't _cause her heartache when you're here and neither are you her nostalgia. All she wants is for you to be happy, and when she sees that you're not it makes her unhappy-"

"All the better for me to leave then," Kohaku said sharply.

"No!" Miroku contradicted. "That's the last thing she wants. She wants to help you and for you to help her in return. She's been _terrified _ever since she received your letter that you were going to leave her again. She's scared to death that'll you'll just walk off without a word and disappear like before. Your presence _here _is the best thing for her!"

His staff thumped the ground loudly to punctuate his words. Kohaku's teeth flashed in the moonlight, a stray breeze ruffling the spiky bangs of his forehead. A lonely silence descended on them as they faced each other like two dogs in a cage, the only movement that of the flickering ear's belonging to the horse hanyou watching them.

Eventually, Kohaku shook his head. "You're wrong. You're the one that makes her happy, not me. If you had left me dead after the battle with Naraku she'd be happier than she is now. She wouldn't have all this excess remorse on her because of me. She wouldn't be reminded if not for me." He turned to the forest. "I'm gone."

"Wait!" Miroku trailed after him. He had to get him to stop. If he left Sango was going to be heartbroken. "What about your promise?!"

"Broken. I can't stay here."

"Is that how much a promise means to you?!"

"I can't stay here. I can't deal with this anymore."

Miroku stopped suddenly, his eyes boring into the back of the retreating taijiya. A strange rage seized him, pooling into his system like cold molten lava. "You know what your problem is," he said deceptively calm, anger flowing in every word, "you're selfish."

Kohaku halted. He turned ever so slowly to face the monk, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "What?"

"You're selfish," Miroku repeated brutally. "You can't take the heat so you run away. You don't face your problems, you flee from them. You can't handle the pressure so you hightail it out of town. You run away because you're selfish-"

"How the hell is leaving to save my sisters sanity selfish?!" Kohaku demanded.

"Because _you're _the one that experiences old memories due to her! You're the one that's reminded of past events due to her presence so you run to escape it! You think you're hurting her when in reality the one you're hurting is yourself! You want her to be happy, then stay! You want her to forget, then stay! Help her move on! If you leave, all she does is worry. She can't move on without you! She cares too much to!"

"She's moved on fine since I've been gone!" Kohaku yelled. "She married you and she's about to be a mother! She has a new house, she has a whole slew of friends to look after her! I cease to see how she failed to move on!"

"And never can she live without guilt and worry because she blames herself for not being able to save you!" Miroku shouted, his voice matching Kohaku's in volume.

Kohaku froze.

"That's all she desires is to help you! For you to _let _her help you!" Miroku carried on. "She wants you to be happy like we are, she wants you to let go of the past and move on with life! She wants you to stay with her and be a part of the family! You're her _brother_, Kohaku, why would she ever want you anywhere but here?!"

"Because of what I did," Kohaku responded miserably, his voice dying to that of a whisper.

That made Miroku soften, and he shook his head almost affectionately. The rage couldn't harbor in him any longer, not when a soul was in such dire need as Kohaku's was. The boy failed to understand, he had misinterpreted everything. Why in Kami's name would he think his sister was happier when he was gone?

Miroku moved to stand in front of Kohaku, laying a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. He hadn't wanted to have that verbal spar. He knew that a fight like that would pour salt into the wounds of Kohaku, but there had been no other way and it was too late now.

"Yesterday you asked me, if a murderer kills one person and is forgiven, if he kills again is he once more forgiven?," he said gently. "Do you remember my answer?"

A moment passed as Kohaku recalled their conversation near the well yesterday. He nodded, feeling even more anguished.

"Do you understand now?" Miroku asked, still gently.

Kohaku swallowed. "I..."

A figure darted without warning through the trees towards them, shouting desperately, "Miroku!"

Miroku's hand fell away from Kohaku's shoulder, both men forgetting their conversation as the urgency of the voice flooded them with new worry. "Yes?" Miroku called.

Shippo appeared from behind the foliage breathlessly, his expression pressing. "Miroku, you have to hurry!" he cried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Miroku prompted frantically.

"Sango's gone into labor!"

**For those who didn't know what Kagaga-no-Tsubaba is, it's from episode 130.  Shippo tries to get Inuyasha to teach him the Kaze no Kizu and Inuyasha ends up telling him this bogus story of a super strong attack called the Kagaga-no-Tsubaba, which of course is totally fake LOL.**


	14. Nascent

I got to watch the film "Spirited Away" and it turns out the main couple are named (well, in this case nicknamed) Sin and Kohaku.  Now that made me giggle.

* * *

Rin flopped onto her bed, letting out a huge sigh directed towards the ceiling.

It wasn't fair. She should have been allowed to go to that party. The only time she left the castle was when she went for studies, and that was just for a few hours. Didn't she deserve to be let out more? She had earned it, hadn't she? She obeyed all of Sesshoumaru's orders, studied hard, didn't do naughty things, behaved accordingly. So why couldn't she be granted the freedom to go beyond the stronghold's walls?

_Maybe I am getting too restless for my own good..._

Rin frowned. The only thing going her way right now was her cycle was starting to finally wane. The cramps had ceased and the blood had been tapering off. It would hopefully be done with by tomorrowThat was something to look forward to at least.

"Are you alright, Rin-sama?" Keikai's voice broke her reverie.

"I'm okay, Keikai-sempai," she acknowledged without rising from her slumped position on the bed. Truthfully she wasn't, or at least not happy, but she wasn't paying enough attention to give much thought to the question. She just didn't care at the moment.

Keikai chewed on her bottom lip. She knew Rin was unhappy and the girl wasn't bouncing back from her funk like she normally did. Had the party really been that significant to her?

"Why don't we have a party here, Rin-sama?" Keikai suggested. "We could bring Kagura-sama and Mamoru and borrow sake from Maniakku. Wouldn't that be fun?"

_Like a hole in the head. _Rin pushed that thought away, berating herself for thinking that. The idea of having a party inside her room with three older women wasn't that appealing to her. But it was a nice gesture so to think maliciously of it was rude and wrong.

She levered herself on her elbows to regard Keikai, forcing a smile. "It's okay. Really." Her gaze flickered to the bedspread underneath her, ignoring Keikai's disbelieving expression. "I think I'll go to bed."

She pulled back the blanket to show she meant what she said.

Keikai frowned at her charge's hunkered shoulders. The girl wasn't tired, she wanted to be alone. And that disturbed Keikai. Rin had never shut her out before, not like this. The knowledge hurt. Rin was like the daughter Keikai never had and never would have. Her life was Rin's and Rin was her life. The exclusion Rin was treating her with made her heart felt like it had been stepped on.

The boar youkai stepped to the door, quietly opening it. She would respect Rin's wishes regardless if they caused her heartache or not. Like Sesshoumaru had said days before, maybe she was becoming too close to the girl. She had been taught when she was young to not tie herself emotionally to any other. To bear affection to another was weakness, something that many would exploit and use to their advantage. But when she had been prescribed as Rin's guard, her youkai instincts had gotten the better of her, making her fiercely protective of the child. Without Keikai's permission, she had come to consider Rin her own child. But the bald-faced fact was that she wasn't and despite her inner wanting's, she would never be treated as anything more than a bodyguard. She was Rin's friend, she understood that, but that too hurt. She wanted to be more than just a friend. A part of her ached for the love a child gives a parent, and her soul cried for Rin. She didn't desire a child now that she had Rin. It amazed and scared her. Had she really become this emotionally dependant on the human girl?

Shaking her head, she stepped into the hall. "Good night, Rin-sama."

"Night." Rin was lying on her side facing the wall, her back turned to Keikai.

Keikai slipped out, the door snapping closed behind her, and Rin rolled onto her back once she was gone. She stared at the darkened ceiling, her brows drawing together to form a 'V' in the center of her forehead.

The room seemed so much smaller than it ever had before and the darkness only reinforced that idea. The size of her room was bigger than most villager's houses but to Rin it felt like a prison. The silence made the air heavy and she growled in frustration, flipping over to face the wall again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama never lets me do anything," she grumbled to the darkness. "All I wanted to do was go to that party for a few hours. Its not like I'm going somewhere dangerous or disappearing into the unknown. I'm surprised he even lets me out of this room anymore."

Scowling, she picked furiously at the hem of the blanket, tearing out several strings of cloth. After dismembering a corner of the cover, she lost her surge of anger and her hands released the abused cloth. Expelling a disheartened sigh, she lay her head on the pillow, staring inattentively at the wall.

She thought of her friends attending the party so many miles away, imagining what they were doing at this moment. They would be having fun together, celebrating Sango's baby and Kohaku's return. They would all be drinking sake, cracking jokes, laughing, dancing, enjoying each others company, as she sat alone in her room without anyone to talk to.

There was Keikai but Keikai was different. She was more of a mother figure than a friend. She wasn't like Shippo or Sango or Kagome. Rin wasn't entirely certain _what _the difference was but she just didn't feel the same towards Keikai as she did the Shinkon hunters. Keikai had been raised as a soldier and the drills she had gone through years ago had burned into her the mien needed to be a good fighter. She may be a bit more open to Rin than others but there would always remain that streak of seriousness that separated her from the attitudes of the Shikon hunters. The Shikon hunters were more relaxed and a lot more open then those of the castle.

The atmosphere of the stronghold wasn't suiting Rin's mood at all lately. She longed to get away from the stiff administration. Even if it were for just a couple days.

She blinked at the wall and thought of her friends once more, though one of them strangely stuck out sharply in her mind and she couldn't help but wonder.

_I wonder what Kohaku's doing right now..._

* * *

Kohaku scuffed his feet in the dirt, keeping his eyes off the kitsune sitting across from him. The two males were largely ignoring each other but the tension between them was obvious. Both of them were too busy concentrating on the noises going on inside the house they were sitting in front of to bother sparking a scuffle though. Their hearts weren't in the fight either. They were just damn uncomfortable being so near the other.

Kohaku stopped his scuffing to listen more intently. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kaede were all inside the house, delivering Sango's baby in privacy. Sango had first gone into labor several hours ago and Kohaku had only seen her for a scant few minutes before Kaede ordered everyone outside. He was quite worried but did his best to conceal it. No one had come reporting bad news, which let him relax a bit. He was certain that if anything was wrong with Sango, Miroku would be flying into hysterics and if he didn't hear the monk, then Shippo would.

Yes, everything was fine. Babies were delivered every day without tragedy. Sango was perfectly well.

Kohaku and Shippo winched, a high pitched shriek of pain followed by a string of colorful curses assaulting their ears. Nearby, Inuyasha let out a whistle of appreciation.

"She's getting more creative," the hanyou commented.

Shippo snickered and Kohaku couldn't help but grin ruefully. As time and Sango's labor pains had progressed, the three men had heard a steady increase of invectives coming from the laboring woman. It had shocked them at first. Sango was a conservative individual, someone who rarely used such language. Apparently she was intent on catching up on the lack of use over the years in just one night.

Kohaku leaned again the wall, making himself more comfortable. It would likely be quite a bit more time before the baby was delivered, which gave Kohaku an excessive amount of time to think.

He was going to be an Uncle...What an odd sensation that was. Him, an Uncle...He had never thought it possible. Well he had known it was bound to happen. Sango was in no way an unattractive woman and it had always been her unspoken desire to bear children. The prospect of being an uncle just seemed extremely odd and unreal now that it was upon him. Did other Uncles feel this way right before they became an Uncle?

Shippo drummed his claws on the porch rail he was sitting on. "I wonder how Miroku's doing in there."

Inuyasha guffawed. "Heh heh. Let's just say, after this I bet he isn't going to want thirty kids."

"Why do you say that?" Shippo asked curiously.

Inuyasha smirked evilly. "Trust me."

* * *

Miroku was currently thinking on a great many things. He was currently rethinking his decision of having thirty kids, rethinking his decision of remaining in the room with Sango, and wondering if his hand was broken yet. Trying to dislodge it from Sango's death grip was impossible and possibly suicidal. His wife was determined in inflicting as much pain as she could upon him as well as keeping him beside her as a source of comfort. Although Miroku was starting to think she just wanted him there so she could scream bloody murder at him.

A few days ago Miroku had thought birth was a wondrous, glorious thing, an event that was joyful and ethereal. Now he considered it a virtual hell.

"You miserable houshi!" Sango screamed. "This is all your fault! I hate you!"

"Yes, I lov-"

"Shut up! You are never touching me again, you lech! Do you hear me?! _Never!_"

He grimaced, paling under the intense pain of Sango squeezing the living daylights out of his hand. Kami she was going to break every bone! The woman was damn strong.

He briefly wondered if had he still possessed the Kazaana if all her squeezing would have caused it to grow bigger. Getting sucked into the Kazaana may have been a better option than letting her strangle the appendage.

In an attempt to be helpful, he said, "Sango dear, remember to breathe, honey."

"I _am _breathing you idiot, hence why I am still alive!" Sango seethed sarcastically.

It was then Miroku decided the best course of action was to keep his witty comments to himself.

Sango hissed loudly as another contraction seized her, arching her back at the intense agony ripping through her abdominal muscles. Kaede had taken the duty of midwife and was kneeled down at the end of the bed, Kagome alternating between hovering at her shoulder and hovering near Sango. Being older, Kaede naturally had more experience at delivering babies than Kagome did, though Kagome had helped in the delivery of quite a few infants over the years.

"Don't worry, Sango-chan. It will all be over soon," Kagome said encouragingly.

Sango turned on her now that her husband had quieted, giving her friend a good tongue lashing for daring to speak. Kagome smiled and pushed the sweaty bangs out of Sango's face, not phased in the least by the outburst. Women in labor weren't known for being polite.

Kagome was being too nice so Sango attacked her husband again. Kagome wasn't responsible anyway. Miroku was.

"I hate you, Miroku! I hate you for doing this to me, you playboy! This is all _your _fault! Do you hear me?! I hate you! I never want to see you again! I hate you!"

Miroku gave her a nervous, lop-sided grin. Sango stared at his grinning visage for half a second then pulled an Inuyasha and did a most marvelous imitation of an exploding volcano. Miroku swore his ears were bleeding by the end of the verbal assault.

Down at the foot of the bed, Kaede shifted her weight. "It won't be too much longer. We're reaching the point where she's totally...dilated." Kaede sounded out the foreign word she had picked up from Kagome's health books.

"The contractions are about a minute apart," Kagome informed her.

Kaede nodded sagely. "Pretty soon. Keep it up, Sango. You're doing great."

The old woman chuckled dryly as Sango turned her vicious attacks on her. "I'm getting too old for this..."

An hour later and Sango let out a hoarse scream, lifting her upper body off the bed slightly in both pain and the effort of pushing. Her face was strained, sweaty, and red, a scowl marring her pretty features. Without warning, she collapsed onto the pillows, breathing heavily and moaning lightly.

Miroku watched her with undeniable concern and hesitantly reached out to caress her cheek. She gave him a weak smile at his touch, grateful that he was there. Once again Miroku became the unwavering rock for her to lean on, and she drew strength from his presence alone.

As the pain and contractions had advanced, and her energy waned, her venomous words decreased until they disappeared entirely. Miroku had lost count of the times she had told him she hated him and wasn't ever going to let him touch her again. In a weird way, he found it endearing. He supposed it was because he knew for a fact every word out of her sweet, little catty mouth had been a lie.

But the way she acted now worried him. She was exhausted and breathing so hard and loud that she would have drowned out the Kazaana. Kaede and Kagome hadn't said anything so Miroku assumed that everything was going according to plan. Neither miko's appeared troubled and that calmed him a bit.

Kagome flitted between Kaede's and Sango's side, giving support to her friend and making sure Kaede didn't require any assistance. "You can do it, Sango-chan," Kagome encouraged. Sango offered the same weak smile she had given Miroku to her and Kagome squeezed her shoulder.

"All right, Sango, I can see the head. I want you to give me a big push, alright? Push with all that you've got," Kaede instructed from her position at the end of the bed.

Gritting her teeth, Sango lifted herself up and pushed with the pain of her contraction, letting loose a loud, guttural scream of both pain and determination. The pain was unbearable and she fell back with a choked sob, her face contoured in agony.

Miroku couldn't stand this. He hated seeing her in so much pain and he turned to Kagome with an almost pleading look. "Is this how it's supposed to be?"

Kagome nodded, mopping Sango's sweaty face with a washcloth. "Hai. It'll be alright. We're almost done."

"You've been saying that for the last hour and a half," Sango croaked breathlessly.

"Don't talk. Concentrate on pushing."

"Once more, Sango," Kaede commanded.

Sango groaned loudly, her head thrashing from side to side, denying Kaede's request. "I can't."

"You must."

"C-can't."

"Come on, Sango," Kagome said. "Just one more time and you get to see your baby!"

Sango's mouth hung open like a dying fish, her skin pale and shiny with moisture. She shook her head, eyes glazed with fatigue. "I can't. It hurts too much. I can't do this."

"Sango!" Kagome scolded. She shot a desperate glance to Kaede, the old woman's face tight with apprehension.

"Sango, we need one more push. If you don't want your child to die, you're going to have to give us one more push," Kaede said seriously.

Sango's face scrunched, a mixture of agony and frustration. She couldn't do it anymore. The pain was unbearable and she was tired, so very tired. How many hours had she been enduring this torment? How many hours had she been fighting to expel the baby from her womb? Kami she didn't think she could move one finger much less push anymore.

A tear slipped unbidden from under Sango's closed eyelids and the tender touch of a finger made her snap them open. Miroku inspected the droplet hanging from his fingertip, watching it slide down his hand, leaving a wet trail in its wake. His violet gaze flashed onto her's, watching her in that serene intensity she had come to love.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His eyes alone communicated his support and belief in her strengths and Sango was almost painfully reminded of how much she adored this man. He told her without words that she wasn't a quitter, nor did she give up easily. He believed in her and his deep trust in that gave her the strength to try once more.

With the last of her strength left, she gave a horrendous push, her nails digging hard enough into his hand she was clutching to make blood flow. A horrendous pain ripped through the taijiya, causing her to utter a high-pitched, gasping yell. Then, miraculously, the pain subsided into a dull ache and a loud squall flooded her ears.

The pain and fatigue were forgotten in a split second, and Sango pushed herself up to see her child. Kaede clasped the wailing newborn in her arms, Kagome rushing to her side with a number of clean towels to wipe the baby clean. The younger miko was smiling widely in delight, her expression so filled with happiness Sango felt the prickle of joyous tears.

Miroku leaned forward in awe. He had never seen a baby born before and it was both disgusting and beautiful. The infant was covered in blood, amniotic fluid, and Kami knew what else. He was mesmerized.

Kagome turned to the two spellbound parents, her face excited. "Sango-chan, it's a girl!"

Sango choked on her breath, the euphoria making her heart race and her throat dry. Her large chocolate eyes shimmered with tears and she squeezed her husband's hand, the giddiness growing as he squeezed back. She waited impatiently as Kaede finished cleaning up the infant and finally the old woman placed the child into its mother's arms.

Sango, despite the tears now running down her face, smiled brilliantly at the screaming baby in her arms. She looked up at Miroku, the monk bending over her form to get a better view. "We have a daughter," she stated, her voice choked with emotion.

She looked back to the small life in her arms, raising a finger to trail it down the red-faced baby's cheek, marveling at the perfections that existed in such a tiny being. The little fists of the bawling child were waving in the air and Sango cupped her daughter's hand, fascinated at how delicate and fragile the fingers and nails were compared to hers. It was utterly breathtaking at how small, yet perfect, this little being was.

Miroku sat down on the bed near Sango's legs, his entire attention focused on his wife and child. Seeing them together, the love of his life and his first offspring, caused a fierce protectiveness to well up inside him. At that moment, he knew he could take on the world without a speck of doubt, take a knife to the chest without a shred of regret. He had a daughter. A princess, an angel. He was a father, a daddy. It was the most awesome feeling he had ever experienced, better than sex even.

Miroku tilted his head to the side at that sudden thought. Ok maybe he was getting too far ahead of himself but it came damn close.

Kagome brushed away a stray tear, her chest constricting at seeing the two parents sitting there enthralled with their newborn. Kagome was an Aunt. An Aunt! She couldn't believe it. Feeling exhilarated and happy beyond reason, she bounced to the door, yelling to those waiting outside, "Come on in, guys! The babies here!"

On the porch, the three males had fallen into a slight doze. None of them had gotten any sleep during the night due to the party and Sango's laboring, and eventually each of them had given into the tug of drowsiness, conking out against any structure they could lean their heads on.

Kagome's call snapped them awake and Shippo and Kohaku scrambled for the door, running into each other and roughly pushing away. The kitsune actually tripped on his own tail in his excitement. Inuyasha, on the other hand, took the time to yawn and stretch before following them, muttering to himself, "About damn time."

Inside Sango's bedroom, the new mother smiled at the commotion announcing the arrival of her brother and fox youkai, the two young males careening into the doorway.

"Sango!"

"Ane-ue!"

"Be quiet!" Kaede hissed at them, quieting them considerably.

Subdued, they both walked with exaggerated care to the bedside, crowding around the bed so all could see. Kagome handed the last dirtied towel to Kaede and joined them, Inuyasha appearing in the doorway with another large yawn. He leaned against the doorframe, watching from a distance.

Sango had never felt so at home; with her child in her arms, her husband by her side, and her friends clustered around her. She felt a great weight slide off her heart, the final ties of regret to her old destroyed home cutting away. She could finally let go. She was at total peace; gathered around her was her family and she looked from one face to the other, identifying each and every one of them. Her husband, her brother, her sister, her grandmother, her best friends, her daughter. Her life was complete, at last.

Turning to her brother situated at her left elbow, she said with a smile, "You have a niece."

The black clothed taijiya was surprised for a moment then gave her a wavering grin. There was a strange look to his eyes but Sango was too tired to question him right now. The fatigue was starting to catch up to her and she leaned back into her pillows, her daughter cradled to her chest.

"Would you like to hold her, Miroku?" she asked her husband.

Her tiredness was clearly expressed in her speech and Miroku held out his arms. Sango gently eased the baby into his embrace, watching how carefully he handled the infant, as if she were going to break at the slightest movement. The monk tucked her into the crook of his arm, gazing down at the black fuzz covered head. The girl had quieted and lay passively in his hold, eyes fluttering open sleepily. A great burst of pride filled him as he noticed her eyes were a dark violet, a direct inheritance of him. It was surreal; admiring eyes that matched his to a tee, knowing that he had helped make this small bundle of life in his arms. Like holding a piece of heaven.

In an afterthought concerning heritage, he lifted the right hand of the infant, rubbing the soft tiny palm. _There's one characteristic you won't inherit. I've made sure of that._

Grinning, Miroku tucked the hand back into the blanket, raising his head to find everyone observing him and the baby. Sango was watching him through half-lidded eyes, a content smile curling her full mouth.

Sheepishly, Miroku said, "Would anyone else like to hold her?"

Kagome's arms flew out faster then anyone else's, the young miko eagerly waiting for a chance to hold her best friend's child. The others laughed lightly and Miroku delicately transferred his daughter to her. Kagome cuddled the baby against her, cooing and murmuring. When the miniature hand of the baby curled around her finger, she spoke excitedly in jubilation.

With Kagome holding the entire child's attention, Shippo brought his onto the parents. "You guys aren't disappointed it's a girl are you? I know a lot of families tend to hope for a son," he said inquisitively.

The taijiya and houshi shared a surprised glance, neither of them anticipating such a question. Miroku shrugged. "It doesn't matter what sex. I am happy either way."

Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Girl's are just as honorable as boys," she stated with conviction.

Shippo grinned slyly, saying, "Aren't you disappointed that you won't be able to teach her any lewd behavior, eh Miroku?"

Sango narrowed her eyes dangerously at the monk, who sighed dramatically. Doing his best to appear insulted, he said, "Now Shippo, where would you ever get an idea like that?"

"Gee I wonder," Sango muttered scathingly.

Miroku was polite enough to cough uncomfortably, making another laugh pass through the occupants of the room.

Except for Inuyasha.

While the others had been discussing the preferred sex of the child, his attention was captured solely on Kagome holding the infant. Totally unbeknownst to everyone else, he watched his wife with a critical scrutiny from the doorway. He watched her fondle the baby that was not hers, watched the sad smile slowly develop on her lips, and watched that faraway look in her iris's deepen, becoming more intense than ever before. He narrowed his eyes a fraction, making sure he wasn't just being paranoid and imagining things.

He wasn't.

What was that exactly? Regret, depression, nostalgia? Whatever it was, he knew it was bad and that it had been given a violent shove forward, blowing it into much greater proportions. She would deny it, she always had, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty, wondering if perhaps she had made the wrong choice.

Fate had never been kind to Inuyasha. It had always seemed intent on ripping away or destroying everything he held dear, even now. Even with the Shikon no Tama gone, Naraku dead, and him accepted somewhere, fate was unkindly sharpening its claws on the person that meant the most to him.

Frowning, he inverted his gaze to the hallway, a dark mood settling on him as a question revolved around and around inside his head. It was a question he was reluctant to answer and one he hoped he would never have to. But, of course, only time would tell.

On the bed, Kagome made to hand the baby that reminded her so much of Souta back to its mother, a slight pang in the miko's heart at the resemblance. The infants might be different sexes but she was painfully made aware of the long lost memory of the time her younger brother had been born. She had held him in much the same way she held Sango's baby, except she had been much younger when holding Souta.

Instead of taking the child, Sango looked to her brother. "Kohaku, would you like to hold her?"

Kohaku started at the question, visibly nervous at holding such a fragile creation. "Me?" he squeaked.

"Yes, you," Sango laughed. "Go on, Kagome-chan."

At the prompting, Kagome shuffled onto her knees to better pass the girl to her uncle, grinning reassuringly when he hesitated.

When the baby was placed into his rather stiff arms, Kohaku had expected to become jumpy, had excepted for his inner emotions to be withdrawn and cowering. What he got was something totally unexpected.

The reaction in him was like a floodgate opening. Wonderment, reverence, but most of all a savage need and desire to defend and safeguard this being lying sedately in his hold. Kohaku stared into the violet eyes of the newest generation of taijiya, and literally felt and saw the red thread of fate linking them together, binding his bruised heart to the pure, innocent one thumping away in the breast of his niece.

He had said at the monks temple, if there was one innocent being left in this world he'd like to see it. And now he think he had.

Sango watched enchanted as a transformation seemed to take place in her brother, and before she knew it, he was smiling. She had seen him smile before, but compared to this the others paled in comparison. Before his smile always appeared half-finished, held back, elusive as the unicorn. But this smile was completely unrestrained, open, and full. There was a soft contentment in his eyes, something she hadn't seen since the day he had slain their father.

He looked...alive.

"What are you going to call her?"

Leave it to Shippo to kill a moment. Sango wanted to hit him.

"You wanted to name her after a precious stone, right?" the kitsune persisted.

"Uhm." Sango nodded. "We'll think upon in later though."

She held out her arms and Kohaku returned her daughter to her. With a peaceful sigh, she lay back into her pillows, the fatigue and exhaustion taking its toll on her. Kaede began ushering the others out quietly, leaving Miroku and Sango alone with their offspring. It had been a long ordeal for Sango and the old miko knew the taijiya would need an excessive amount of rest.

The sun had fully risen when all of them stepped onto the porch and Kagome groaned upon seeing it.

Rubbing her closed eyelids with her palm to clear the drowsy orbs, she yawned, "I could use some sleep."

"I'll say," Shippo agreed.

The kitsune headed off with a wave, going down the steps to his home in the village. Kaede shambled to the shrine, muttering testily under her breath about old bones and joints. Kagome moved to get off the porch and was pleasantly surprised when the strong arms of her husband picked her up.

Her lips curled into a smile of tuckered gratitude and she leaned her head on his solid chest. "You're too good to me sometimes."

He grunted impassively at her comment. "Later, Kohaku." And the hanyou leaped away, carrying his precious cargo securely against his frame.

Kohaku remained alone on the porch. He felt no need to leave so he walked to the end of the structure and sat down, satisfied to remain here listening to the quiet birdsong of the morning, the rustling of the breeze through the leaves, and the quiet murmurings of those inside the house. He arched his head upon the wood of the wall, feeling the gentle wind tickle his skin and ruffle the spiky bangs of his hair.

It was odd of him but he felt...at peace. For the first time in many years he felt peaceful, happy.

Perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps he himself could teach the next generation of taijiya, preserving their long heritage. He didn't practically care at the moment to think of hate. The future was too bright in this instance to consider that. Maybe the girl would despise him, maybe not.

If anything, the future didn't seem as bleak as it did before. Now in the depths of the swirling blackness there was a sparkle of light, a tiny flicker of hope.

He grasped it like a life line, twining his hand until the red string of fate wove through his fingers, binding himself to the last innocent being existing on this earth.

It was quite ironic really. Last night he had been ready to leave. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore. Only time would tell.

And he smiled to himself, his thoughts growing slower as sleep overcame him. He recalled the conversation between Sango and Shippo, the discussion concerning the child's name, and right before he descended into slumber, he whispered to the tranquil morning, "Keiseki."

* * *

Inuyasha pushed the front door of his home open with his leg and carefully stepped inside, making sure not to accidentally hit Kagome on the doorframe whilst passing through it. The young miko was a deadweight in his grip, barely awake at all.

"I'm really happy for Sango." Apparently awake enough to talk though...

He did his usual dismissive grunt, not in the mood to hold a conversation with her.

"She's waited so long for it. She deserved it too."

He didn't bother responding, concentrating on getting to the bedroom. _Selfless Kagome...You've always been like that. Even when you have nothing and watch others get their desires granted you're happy for them. Always the loser, but always happy so long as someone is the winner._

"After all she's been through she really deserves happiness," Kagome continued.

Reaching the bedroom, he deposited her unresisting form onto the mattress, commenting, "You talk too much."

She rolled her eyes but dug her head comfortably into the pillow. "And you talk too little. You could have at least congratulated her instead of standing in that doorway like a mime."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

He snorted at her. "Enough talk. Go to sleep."

She yawned widely. "Yes, master."

He smirked at her choice of words and prepared to leave the bedside, but was stopped short when he felt a tugging on his wide sleeve. Kagome had clasped the fabric and she pulled insistently on it when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

She ignored the tone. "Where do you think you're going, you big dope? You haven't slept either."

"I don't need sleep."

She shrugged. "I don't care. You can keep me company then."

He frowned, the thoughts of earlier weighing heavily on his mind. He'd prefer being alone to brood but denying her request would just hurt her. Sighing mentally in defeat, he made a shooing motion with his hand and she scooted over, giving him room to slide in. He climbed onto the mattress, pulling the blanket over both of them before settling down. She snuggled into his chest immediately, aligning her body to his to feel every part of him. He was surprised at first, making his usual "Uh" sound, then smoothed into the gladdened look he adopted whenever she comforted him or embraced him.

But though he was made immensely warm by her actions, they were doused by the plaguing worry that was starting to haunt him worse than before.

He was afraid. Horribly, terribly afraid.

She was mostly asleep when he clasped her almost madly to him, curling his body around hers and burying his nose in her hair to smell her scent. He desperately needed to feel her, smell her, touch her, make sure she was there with him and hadn't disappeared.

She made a small sound of happiness and nuzzled his neck, her head tucked under his chin. She yawned lightly and he felt the hot air flutter across his throat, knowing by the sound of her breathing that she was falling asleep.

He remained awake for quite some time, listening to the beating of her heart and clutching her warmth to him. His ears were laid far back, disappearing into the long silver tresses of his hair, a sign of his anxiety.

There was only one thought on his mind, and though Inuyasha wasn't a praying man, he found himself praying then, repeating the prayer over and over like a mantra.

_Dear Kami, please, please don't take her away from me._


	15. Wake up Call

Ugh, Im back to late night chapters. Spent around 6 hours writing this to get it out tonight. I got burned out a bit, hence why it took a few days to get this chapter done, but I think my flare is back. So hopefully updates will come sooner.

* * *

It was afternoon and Sesshoumaru was getting ready to leave in a rather grouchy mood. The day had started out so good too. Kagura had left early to go bathe with Rin, Jaken had been too busy grumbling about some sort of rosary to pester him, and Sesshoumaru had had the day free with nothing to attend to. All good things must come to an end though and Jogon had requested an urgent audience with him around midday.

He answered the summons after collecting Kagura, who was sunbathing having finished her bath with Rin. The human girl was no where to be seen and Sesshoumaru didnt bother asking of her whereabouts. Upon entering his office, he skipped all formalities and prompted Jogon to report whatever it was he needed to say.

Undaunted, the falcon youkai said, "The council of lords is to be occurring in two days time, sire."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. The council was earlier than he had anticipated. "In Lord Shouadas territory?"

"Hai, sire," Jogon nodded. "In order to make the council on time you must leave by tonight at the latest."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "Noted."

Kagura eyed him pointedly from where she stood beside his right shoulder. Apparently she wasnt all that happy having to leave on such short notice. That was the way the council was though: spontaneous and often unorderly. The exact date of the meeting was always sprung on them.

It was most saddening to Sesshoumaru that he didnt have any overly pressing matters to attend to that would permit him absence from the council. Why couldnt there be a big uprising or another evil hanyou intent on getting in his way? Life was just unfair.

And now here he was a few hours later, making the last preparations before departing. Kajuu would be in charge in his absence, an absence that would likely last around two weeks.

"I still have to attend this nonsense?" the miffed sound of the wind youkai sounded from his elbow.

He glanced at her, holding his usual disinterested mask. "Of course. As my mate its a rule that you must suffer with me."

She snorted in a very unlady like manner, rolling her eyes. "Hypocrite."

"You have the most uncanny ability of bringing out the worst in me," he replied smoothly and Kagura wondered if he was actually teasing her.

With her quiet, Sesshoumaru went over the things he would need, double checking that he had everything.

_Clothes: check._

_Swords: check._

_Patience: check._

_Annoying females who are to be my transportation: check._

_Rins: che...Wait._

He knew he had forgotten something. "Where is Rin?" he asked the Annoying female who was to be his transportation.

"Last I knew she was headed to the field," she responded, running a brush through her hair.

Without a word the dog demon left the room to go into the hall. Rin would be easy to find without help. Her scent was extremely conspicuous, being the only human in a couple mile radius.

Tasting the air, Sesshoumaru found her trail. It was leading to the general area of the field like Kagura had said. He followed it, not paying any mind to the pages and soldiers around him that tossed him surprised looks before hastily reverting their eyes.

The question of what was he going to do with the girl in his absence rose in his mind as he made his way to her. On earlier trips he had always left her here without a second thought, but on those occasions Kagura had stayed behind and Rin hadnt been in the humans equivalent of going into heat. He supposed she would be safe here. Keikai and Jaken would watch her welfare and make sure she didnt do anything overly silly. Teenagers werent known for having clear heads, not that Rin was dumb or anything. In fact if Sesshoumaru didnt know himself any better hed have to admit he held a little bit of pride in the girls intellect. Oh well.

He stepped into the sunshine of the outside, raising his nose to better detect his wards odor. The outdoors held a great deal more smells than the inside, and there were a greater amount of youkai rumbling about, making it harder for him to pick out Rins.

He was the tinniest bit surprised to find that her fragrance was coming not from the field but from inside the stables.

_Must be picking up AhUn._

Sesshoumaru descended the steps regally and headed into the wooden structure, failing to acknowledge the ugly youkai at the entrance. The youkai was wise enough to know when his presence wasnt desired and said nothing as his Lord paused just past the doorway to sniff. Catching the aroma of the human girl, Sesshoumaru strode further into the building past the stalls housing the dragons and horses.

A girlish giggle flitted to his ears, alerting him further of where her presence was. She had evidently come out of the funk from missing the party like he thought she would. Though for the first few days she had moped around depressingly, taking her time to bounce back. She had probably done it on purpose to annoy him. Ah, teenagers...

He made his way down the rows of stalls, using both senses of smell and hearing to pinpoint her exact location.

She was in AhUns pen. The dragon wasnt there and Sesshoumaru surmised that the beast had been removed so his stall could be cleaned. But then why would Rin be in the pen when the dragon was not?

He halted suddenly when he caught another scent. It was young and dog demon, and suspiciously close to his ward. He narrowed his eyes and silently moved closer.

* * *

Rin sat on the floor of AhUns pen, playfully twisting pieces of the clean straw she was sitting on to make weird shapes. She had originally come here to collect AhUn but upon hearing the dragon was getting bathed, she figured she'd wait. In her boredom she had wandered inside the stables to inspect the other mounts. In the midst of her exploring, someone had called her name and she turned to find Dezaia in the process of cleaning out AhUns pen.

Thirty minutes later and Rin was still in the enclosure. Across from her, Dezaia was using a pitchfork to clean the dirty straw, talking to her as he worked.

"So then Karui says to me, Flea youkai dont exist, youre a moron. So then I says back to him, If that were true then you wouldnt exist cause your mother sure as hell was one."

Rin giggled at his retelling of some conversation involving the other stable hands. "You shouldnt be so rude, Dezaia-kun," she chided.

"Yeah well he was asking for it. Flea youkai _do _exist."

"Yes...I wonder whatever became of Myouga-sama."

"Who?"'

She smiled at him. "Never mind. He used to be a helper of Sesshoumaru-sama's brother or something like that."

"The hanyou?"

"Yes."

"Hah, then I was definitely right! Karui owes me a meal."

Rin simply shook her head, wondering if it were testosterone or some other unknown force that made men so competitive. Perhaps they had to prove themselves due to the size of their...

Rin blushed and quickly pushed that horrid thought out of her mind, astonished she had even brought up that idea. It was Kaguras fault. The wind youkai had been in a lively spirit while in the bath, complaining about men and their dreadful behavior like all women do every now and then. Unfortunately she had also brought up penis envy, a subject that had made Rins face the color of a tomato.

_Dear Kami now I feel embarrassed! I must stop thinking about this! Dont think. Dont think. Dont think. Dont think._

She enveloped herself in her chant, becoming preoccupied with it. She was glad Keikai was facing away from her. The boar youkai was leaning against the opposite side of the pen, staring at the wall with her back to the human girl. Rin didnt have a problem with that. Her bodyguard was minding her privacy.

"Rin."

Dezaias questionable tone dragged her attention back to him. "Yes?"

The young dog demon rubbed the top of his head, stopping in his work to look at her. He faltered in his speech, his body language screaming embarrassed, nervous tension. "Do you...What do you think of Kajuu?"

That was an odd question. She blinked at him. "Kajuu?...Well uhh hes...nice. And polite. I dont really know him that well honestly."

"You dont...feel anything towards him?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about him?" He sounded frustrated.

Rin considered her feelings of the tiger youkai for a moment then shrugged. "Hes Sesshoumaru-sama's aide, thats all. Hes alright. I suppose I consider him somewhat a friend, but I dont spend enough time with him for it to be counted a friendship. Plus hes old too." She didnt dare mention the hand kissing incidents. They were too embarrassing for her and Dezaia would think she was being absolutely silly flustering over an action that all high Lords and Ladies did.

"I see," Dezaia seemed somehow pacified and satisfied with her answer.

He threw the last remaining dirty hay out of the stall and carelessly tossed the pitchfork after it, Rin flinching at the loud clatter it made when it hit the ground. Keikai turned halfway around, returning to her former position when she identified the noise.

With his work done, Dezaia sat down beside the human. The unknown blood smell was gone from her, leaving only her natural odors to tickle his nostrils. The growth smell was still there, along with the smell of ripeness. It was quite bewitching.

In an effort to break the silence that had descended on them, Rin said, "All done with your work?"

She felt rather than saw the twinge in the dog demon, as though she had pulled him out of some deep thought. He nodded with a soft grunt. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"If AhUn is done soon Ill be going to the field for a bit. After that Ill likely be stuck inside studying until my head implodes."

He chuckled at her comment. "You could always stay here with me."

"And do what?"

He gave a shrug with one shoulder. "Keep me company. Talk to me, help me work, whatever."

She smiled at him, touched that he wanted her to keep him company. "I'll consider it. I doubt Sesshoumaru would be pleased if he knew I was out here."

"Who says he has to know? If you wont tell, I wont tell."

Rins gaze flickered to the back of Keikai. The boar youkai was oblivious to their conversation but Rin knew her bodyguard wouldnt let her stay outside all day. Keikai had already gotten in trouble for that.

"Send her away," Dezaia motioned to Keikai, keeping his voice low.

"I cant do that," Rin protested.

"Why not?"

"That'd be too mean and impolite."

He grinned at her, playfulness dancing in the dark green depths of his eyes. "Ah, Ms. Rin, always so polite and kind. She keeps her eyes pasted on the ground when she walks so as not to step on any crossing ants."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. Im making fun of you."

She rolled her eyes and poked a finger in his ribs, making him squirm.

"Don't do that," he said, sliding away from her.

"Do what?" She poked him again.

"That!"

"What?"

Poke. Poke.

"If you do that one more time I'll be forced to retaliate," he warned her.

"Oh, Im so scared!" she giggled and deliberately poked him harder.

This time, the dog demon poked her back, his nail making his pokes give a slight pinch.

"Ouch! Stop that!" She jammed her finger into his side.

He winched in reflex, bending his body away from her offending finger. "You started it!" He poked her in the arm.

"You were making fun of me!" She dug her finger forcibly into his flesh.

He suddenly let out a muffled laugh and quickly pushed further away from her.

"You're ticklish!" Rin cried in realization.

"I am not," he said, giving her an offended look.

Rin saw right through the lie and shuffled over to him, grinning widely at this new torture. He fumbled to get away from her but his foot slipped on the hay and he landed on his back in a sprawled heap. Rin took advantage of his disability and pounced on him, flinging her weight across his mid-section to prevent him from getting up. The dog demon under her gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs, unable to even wiggle due to the lack of oxygen in his body. Rin wasted no time in digging her fingers into his ribs, tickling him unmercifully.

Dezaia jolted and a laugh left his mouth without permission. "S-s-stop!"

"Never!" Rin crowed, increasing her ministrations.

He withered side to side, up and down, laughing and choking all the while. He bucked to try and dislodge her but she pressed her weight further onto him. Unluckily for her, Dezaia was a full dog demon and therefore a great deal stronger than her. Spluttering on his laughter, he grabbed her arms and turned the tables, pushing her off him and holding her down easily.

She giggled as he gasped for air, not bothering to try and struggle out of his grip. She had gotten him back for his jests. He was too winded at the moment to try anything.

"That...that was...foul play!" he heaved.

"Was not," she chortled.

"You were taking advantage of me!"

"I was simply taking advantage of an enemies weak point," she grinned, mimicking a line of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh? So Ms. Rin has a dark side?" He leaned his face down to glare into her eye, giving Rin the impression he was searching to see if she did in fact have a dark side.

She laughed, her hands clasping his wrists that were still holding her down. "Me? Never. Im as innocent as...umm...spring snow!"

"Innocent, huh?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"

"And just how innocent exactly?" His voice had smoothed into a curious heaviness and he gazed down at her with a molten gaze.

"As innocent as they come by!" she boasted, ignorant to his changes.

"Really?" He didnt sound interested in her reply and he leaned closer to her. "How attractive. Ill have to admit Im a bit surprised that someone is as beautiful as you," his hand moved off her shoulder to clasp her cheek, cupping her lower jaw in his palm, "has never felt the touch of man." His molten gaze stared at her widened eyes for a heartbeat, then lowered to her lips, running a thumb lightly across them. "Or that no man has tasted the sweetness of these."

Rin was completely tongue tied, staring up at the pale dog demon hovering incredibly close to her. Her breath caught in her throat when his thumb traced her lips, her mind screaming at her to hit him, kick him, push him away, but her body refused to obey. All she could was stare up at him, her mind and a body a jumble of emotions. She couldnt act or even think straight.

She froze with panic when his face descended further, and shivered as his hot breath fluttered across her lips. He was a mere centimeter from closing the distance between her lips and his, his heated gaze holding her immobile, unable to look away. Goose bumps rose on her arms, her heart beating wildly like a steel drum in her breast. He was going to kiss her.

In slow motion he lowered himself and Rin closed her eyes tightly, her gut clenching as she waited for the feel of her first kiss. His breath batted her cheek, and then-

"Rin."

Time sped forward and Rin sat up, horror flooding her veins. Dezaia leapt away, putting several meters of distant between himself and her in an instance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she gasped.

The Western Lord was standing beside the stall, his cold amber eyes regarding the two youngsters cooly.

_Oh my Kami, how much has he seen?!_

Rin clambered to her feet, clumsily stepping to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I...I can explain! We...That is to say we were just-"

"Out," he interrupted her, his voice hard.

Rin didnt move at first, looking desperately at both dog demons, trying to think of a good excuse so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill the stable hand. _Im going to die and Dezaias going to die. He's going to kill Dezaia and then he's going to kill me. I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead._

"Now, Rin."

She scrambled to obey, exiting the stall to stand beside her guard, fidgeting in her nervousness. Keikai, paler than usual, came to Rins side, her hand clutching her spear tightly.

"Leave," Sesshoumaru commanded them.

Inside the stall, Dezaia became bleach white, his eyes filled with terror.

"But Sesshoumaru-sa-" Rin began to protest.

"That was not a request. Leave." There was a deadly edge to his voice, an edge that could kill weak hearted demons alone. It was amazing Dezaia hadn't peed his pants yet.

"Youre not going to kill him, are you?" Rin asked fearfully.

Dezaia had to lean against the wall of the pen to prevent himself from collapsing in fright. She just had to ask that! Now he knew why no man had ever laid a finger on Rin.

"Go away," Sesshoumaru replied.

"But-"

"Go!" Sesshoumaru whirled on her, his voice raising a notch.

Rin cowered under his unnerving stare. She wasnt afraid that he was going to strike her. His voice could deal enough punishment and dread. She pivoted on her heel and ran out of the stables, Keikai following her.

Sesshoumaru listened to their footfalls, waiting until he knew they were out of the building before returning to the stable hand in front of him. The scent of fear was pooling off the young dog demons body in waves, flooding Sesshoumarus nostrils. With agonizing slowness, he made his way to the door of the pen.

Dezaias eyes didnt leave the Western Lords form, cringing further as Sesshoumaru drew closer. He was covered with sweat when Sesshoumaru finally opened the door, striding regally into the pen to stand before Dezaia. Several moments ticked by, though they felt like hours to Dezaia, and Sesshoumaru didnt move a muscle, staring down the younger dog demon.

Without warning, his hand flashed forward and Dezaia jumped to the side with a yelp. The glowing whip lashed across the wood of the stall, searing it enough that smoke rose. The weapon returned to Sesshoumarus glowing fingertips and Dezaia scarcely had time to catch his breath before the whip struck at him again. He tried to dodge it and though he knew his actions were too slow, the whip didnt strike him anyway. Was Sesshoumaru purposely missing him? Whatever the case, Dezaia wasnt going to test it.

He backed up until he was flattened against the back of the stall, and gasped in pain when the whip seared his arm. It wasnt a deadly wound but it hurt like hell. He sank to his knees, cradling the injured limb to his chest.

Sesshoumarus whip faded and he lowered his glowing hand to his side. His dispassionate gaze remained locked on Dezaia, watching the stable hand nurse the wound.

The fury inside the Western Lord after having observed the little stunt between his ward and this trash had faded a tad. It was far from quenched but in a way he was thankful he had seen it. It made him all the more aware of what he had to do with Rin in his absence. This stable hands actions had given him a wake up call. And for that, Sesshoumaru was willing to let him live.

Turning away, he called threatening over his shoulder, "Remember your place," and left the stables.

Rin and Keikai were waiting for him at the entrance. The girl was close to tears and Keikai was doing her best to comfort her, assuring her that everything was alright.

Sesshoumaru emerged in front of them, and Rin said anxiously,"Sesshoumaru-sama, you didn't-"

"Pack your things," he ordered, striding past her and to the door of his stronghold.

She gaped after him. "Wha..."

"I said pack your things. Lets go. I dont have time to dally." He held open the door, waiting irately for her to do go through it.

She continued to gape at him. "But why?"

"I'll explain on the way. Go."

Befuddled, she jogged up the steps, Keikai coming after her a bit slower. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and started down the hall to head back to his room, Rin and Keikai trailing after him.

Rin chewed on her bottom lip, anxiety eating at her insides. Surely he hadnt hurt Dezaia had he? Technically they hadnt been doing anything...not yet anyway. Shame colored her cheeks as she considered what could have happened had Sesshoumaru not shown up. In a way it was a good thing that he had interrupted them.

Hesitantly, she caught up to her guardians side, stretching her legs to match his stride. "Umm...Sesshoumaru-sama, you didn't...hurt Dezaia-kun did you?"

Sesshoumaru almost scowled at the honorific that left her mouth. He had thought that Rin would have been safer here at the castle, but apparently she was attracting males worse here than at the village. Which meant the village was a better alternative.

"No," he answered her curtly.

He heard her sigh with relief and she slowed down out of his peripheral vision. Reaching the door to her room, he ushered her into it. "Go and pack what you need for two weeks minimum."

"But why, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she babbled.

"I have an important meeting I must attend to and since Kagura wont be around, I'm sending you to the village."

That earned him another gape, from both females this time.

"The village?" Rin said in disbelief. "You're sending me to the village?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "The council is a long one and my absence will be at least two weeks. Kagura wont be around to mind the castle as she'll be with me."

"So you're letting me go to the village?"

"If you wish I can always change my mind."

"No, no!" she cried urgently. "No! Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She disappeared inside the room and Sesshoumaru closed the door, preventing Keikai from entering with the girl. Certain that Rin was unable to hear them, Sesshoumaru turned on the boar youkai, his eyes hardening.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

She blinked at him, not understanding. "Sire?"

"You didn't see?"

"I...No."

His brows lowered, the only sign that let Keikai know he was close to livid. "You didn't see...Explain to me how that is possible."

Keikai cleared her constricted throat. She wasnt certain what Sesshoumaru was referring to. "Rin requested some time alone with the stable hand. I was minding her wishes."

Honestly she had been too wrapped up in thinking about what had happened after Rin hadnt been allowed to go to that party. It weighed heavily on her mind and she found herself obsessing over it more than was healthy.

"Minding her wishes," Sesshoumaru repeated her words and Keikai had the feeling he was flinging them in her face. "It never occurred to you to check on them? Never occurred to you the reasoning behind Rins desire to be alone with him?"

"The stable hand is a good friend of hers."

Sesshoumaru snorted condescendingly at her excuse. "I see that your caring for the girl has started to muddle your better judgement. Instead of doing the best course of action you do what the girl wishes. Trying to keep in her favor? It seems as though youve become soft, Keikai. I don't appreciate mistakes, and I don't take kindly to mindless actions. Today was too far. The last thing I need is another damn dog hanyou running around. Its bad enough with my obnoxious brother. I made a mistake in assigning you to her. I should have known your maternal instincts would long for something you dont have."

He paused in consideration. She stared at him, apprehension inching up her spine at what he was saying.

"Easily fixable though," he said, reaching a decision. "You're released from your duties to the girl. Report to General Oomaka and have him reestablish you into the ranks."

_Oi now I have to find a damn replacement. I'll chain the damn girl to the floor and solve all my problems. Whatever happened to ignorance?_

Keikai hadnt moved, rooted to her spot. She felt like she had been socked in the gut. Sesshoumaru couldn't be serious. She had guarded the girl for the last six or seven years. The girl was _important _to her. How was she supposed to go back to just being a regular soldier just like that? How was she supposed to take getting up in the morning but not being able to see the little human girl who meant so much to her?

"Sire-"

"Why are you still here?" Sesshoumaru growled. He was reaching the end of his infinite patience and didn't care to listen to her protests. The day that had started out so good, was taking a big turn into a bad one. "Out of my sight."

"But-"

"That wasn't a request."

"I know, sire, but-"

_Just kill her. That'll silence her. _"You are straining my patience."

"You can't-"

"I can't what?!" His loud bark resounded off the walls, echoing down the corridor to ring in their ears. The color red bled into his eyes, a shimmering aura of red encasing his body. His patience had snapped.

Keikai was chastened into silence. This was the first she had seem him lose control over his anger and hopefully the last. The power she felt flowing from him was amazing and deadly. He wasnt even using a third of it.

The soft sound of a door opening diverted them and Kagura came into the hall.

She glanced confusedly between her mate and the bodyguard. "Something wrong?"

The redness disappeared from around his body as Sesshoumaru straightened, returning to his normal calm bearing. "Nothing. Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Good. Keikai, I believe you have a general to report to."

Keikai didnt respond, finally turning with a muttered defeated "Yes sir", and left.

Kagura watched her go, wondering why the bodyguard was reporting to a general. It did seem awfully strange, not to mention the queer incident of Sesshoumaru raising his voice in obvious anger. Kagura had heard it from all the way inside their bedroom and felt the increase of his jyaki.

"So what's all the anger about?" she asked point-blank.

"Never mind. I must go inform Kajuu of our departure. When Rin is finished meet me in the front of the castle," he glided down the hallway, heading to his stewards place of residence.

"Rins going too?" Kagura questioned after him.

"Well be dropping her off at the village."

His answer surprised her enough to keep her quiet until he was out of earshot, to Sesshoumarus relief. Now the last bothersome thing he would have to deal with this evening was his moronic half brother.

_I can hardly wait..._

* * *

Sango sat comfortably on her porch, her baby girl in her arms, Kirara curled at her feet, and Miroku doing everything she asked of him. Her husband had been exceptionally kind to her the last few days and if it were possible for her to love him anymore than she already did, she would have done so. She sighed in blisshugging her daughter closer.

She had reached a state of utter repletion with her life. Everything was perfect around her. Kagome and Inuyasha were happily married, Shippo was growing up wonderfully, Kaede was extremely healthy and robust for someone of her age, Miroku was his divine self minus the fondling of her and other women, the village was prospering, Kohaku was here, and Sango had her daughter. How could she ask for anything else?

The only sad thought that entered her mind was that not everyone could be as blessed as she. There were still wars going on elsewhere. Men, woman, and children were dying everyday from foolish battles.

"All the better to rejoice in the happiness we have now, ne Keiseki?" Sango spoke softly to her daughter.

The baby gurgled happily at hearing its name and Sango giggled, rubbing her head gently against the fuzzy scalp of the infant.

It was a beautiful, wonderful name, but what made it truly pleasing was Kohaku had been the one to suggest it. It had quite astonished and delighted Sango when Kohaku had told them of his idea for a name. She and Miroku had easily agreed to it, so Keiseki their daughter had become.

Sango yawned, blinking lazily down at the darkened village. Small specks of light indicated fires and they blinked at her as if stars had been captured to reside in the providence.

Fatigue remained on Sango, the hard birthing and continuous incidents of getting up in the middle of the night to tend to her daughter keeping her tired. Miroku did his best to help, turning out to be a much better father than Sango had suspected. She had always known he would be a good dad, but not a perfect, great dad.

_"And no teachings of lecherous behavior," _Sango thought with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Whats that smirk about?"

Sango smiled warmly at her husband now standing over her. "Oh, nothing."

He sat down next to her with a humming sound, rubbing his chin with a hand. "Why, Sango, I do believe Ive caught you in a lie."

She laughed lowly, keeping her voice down so she wouldnt disturb her baby. "Guilty."

"Ah, how tragic."

She leaned against his shoulder with a small laugh of amusement, her heart sparking with joy when he moved to accept all her weight against him, supporting her entirely.

"What would I ever do without you," she murmured unconsciously.

"Hmm? What was that?"

She blushed, realizing that she had accidently let that slip out. "N-nothing...Just thinking."

"Oh? What about?"

"Everything...The last few days mostly."

He waited silently for her to continue or stop speaking, whichever she preferred.

"Everythings just worked out, you know?" she said, voicing her thoughts. "I mean weve finally reached happily ever after, havent we?"

"Hai," he lied.

He hadnt mentioned to her that Kohaku had tried leaving the day before the birth, knowing Sango would be devastated. She still didnt know about it and Miroku preferred to keep it that way.

Besides, it appeared Kohaku didnt have any urge to leave anymore. Since the birth, the young man had spent most of his time with Sango and Keiseki. The child had made quite an impact on the broken taijiya and Miroku knew that Kohaku would defend his niece with his life. It made Miroku feel safer in that knowledge, knowing that there were a fair number of people close by that would protect his wife and child should he not be around.

Their happily ever after was close enough though.

Something stirred the air around them and Miroku raised his head. He could have sworn he felt a very strong jyaki.

"Did you feel that?" Sango was peering hard at the night sky.

"I thought I felt some jyaki." He rose to his feet, grabbing his staff.

They waited silently, tensely trying to detect the jyaki. Kirara rose from her curled position and started to growl, her fur puffing up.

"Kirara?" Sango muttered.

Miroku glanced at the fire cat. Kirara had picked up on something. Which meant the jyaki they had felt wasnt a trick...

A swirling wind that was all too familiar blew into them, scattering dirt and leaves across the vicinity. Miroku positioned himself in front of Sango, using his billowing robes as a shield against the debris. He raised a sleeve in front of his face, squinting to see in the maelstrom.

"Theres a powerful jyaki approaching!" Sango yelled to be heard over the winds.

Mirokus eyes traveled upward and almost bugged out of his head at the sight he beheld. "Its already here..."

The winds died abruptly and Miroku cautiously lowered his sleeve. Standing between the shrine, his home, and Inuyashas home, were two of the most unlikely beings he had ever thought to lay eyes on again. The third, while unusual for being here at this hour, was one he had seen many times.

"Sesshoumaru."

The pale demon lords head titled at the sounding of his name. Disregarding the human monk, Sesshoumaru asked arrogantly, "Where is my brother?"

The door to the hanyous home slammed open, revealing the pre-mentioned male and his wife.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha stared at his brother in open mouthed shock.

"Kagura," Kagome murmured from behind him.

Inuyasha didnt remove his eyes from his brother. He didnt care if Kagura was there or not. He could kick her ass any day. Sesshoumaru was a different story...

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru returned pompously, making Inuyasha stiffen rigidly.

The atmosphere would have been incredibly uncomfortable if Rin hadnt chosen that time to wave cheerily at everyone around her. "Kagome-chan! How are you doing?!"

She was truly an off setter for the mood.

Kagome grinned weakly at her. "Rin-chan...Hi..."

"Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha demanded, reinstating the previous chilled air.

Rin ruined it again, catching sight of Sango now standing beside Miroku. "Sango-chan! You had your baby! Oh my Kami why didnt you tell me?!"

The girl raced to the older womans side, cooing away wildly. Sesshoumaru watched her like a hawk and Inuyasha mildly wondered if he didnt detect a faint eye twitch of irritation from him. Sango was flustered by the sudden appearance of the dog demon and Miroku quietly suggested her and Rin go inside to put the baby to bed. Rin eagerly agreed, oblivious to the hanging threat in the air, and both women slipped into the house.

Miroku sighed with relief. The last thing he wanted was to get Sango or his child involved in any fighting, if Sesshoumaru did turn out to be here for violent reasons. That didnt seem likely though. Sesshoumaru wouldnt have brought Rin if any fighting was going to happen.

Ignoring his disappeared ward, Sesshoumaru finally responded to Inuyashas question. "Inuyasha, I have something to discuss with-"

He broke off, an all too familiar odor hitting him, making his demon instincts roar to life.

_Kitsune!_

His head whipped to where the scent was coming from. The kitsune was standing on the steps of the shrine, staring at him with wide green eyes. Sesshoumaru felt the poison seep through his hand and strode purposely towards the younger male, his intent painfully clear.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hopped over his porch railing, withdrawing Tetsusaiga as he moved.

Shippo eyes widened to dinner plates as the dog youkai came closer to him. He backed up a step, alarmed. Why the hell was Sesshoumaru coming after him?!

"What the hell is going on up here?!" someone shouted. Kohaku stood where the stairs lead from the village to the shrine, taking in the bizarre situation in front of him.

Sesshoumaru unexpectedly halted in his tracks. Inuyasha stopped as well, watching Sesshoumaru closely while inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. _Good. Hes stopped. _

Sesshoumaru was caught in indecision, his gaze flickering from Kohaku to Shippo and back again. He recognized the human as the one that had been under Narakus control. He hadnt a clue how the boy was still alive, neither did he care. _Which one should I kill first?_

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha lowered Tetsusaiga but didnt sheath the blade. "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru reluctantly lowered his claws, keeping a sharp eye on both young males. It was a bad idea to go striking down his brothers people when he needed a favor of him. He could kill them later. "I have a request to make of you."

"A request?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He didnt fully trust nor like Sesshoumaru. Hed be damned before he did him any favors.

"Yes. I am being called away on some important business for an extended amount of time. I am in need of someone to take care of Rin in that time."

"Why dont you just leave her at your damn place?" Inuyasha growled.

"Certain circumstances are prohibiting me from doing such a thing. This was my last resort."

"Oh getting desperate are we?" Inuyasha scoffed, smirking. "So you want us to play babysitter?"

"He always did talk too much," Kagura commented dryly with a heavy sigh.

"Watch your mouth, witch!" Inuyasha ranted at her.

She smiled unfriendly at him.

"_Battle of the three biggest egos...This could get messy,"_ Kagome thought to herself. She tried to be peacemaker, intervening in the conversation to get to the main point of it. "You want us to take care of Rin for a while, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head affirmatively towards her. Apparently the strange human female, who he assumed was his brothers mate due to the hanyous smell being all over her, was a great deal more intelligent than her husband.

"For whole long?"

"Two weeks."

Inuyasha sneered, opening his mouth to tell Sesshoumaru he could go to hell before he did anything to help him when-

"Ok, thats fine," said Kagome.

"Whaaaa!"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head to the miko and Kagome was awestruck. Was he actually thanking her?

The dog youkai returned to Kagura, tuning out his brothers raged spluttering. Like a child he always flew into a spitting fit when he didnt get his way. It was torturous to be related to him. "Ill be departing then."

Kagome waved good-naturely at him, as if he were some good friend of theirs rather then the arrogant youkai lord that had tried to murder her in the past. "See you in two weeks, Sesshoumaru! Well take good care of Rin!"

Kagura plucked a feather from her hair, knowing there were done here. She was startled to see Kohaku alive and well, and he seemed every bit as surprised as she. His eyes had grown in recognition upon seeing her, but he made no move to approach her. She hadnt either. They had never been close to each other. They were just two people that had found themselves in similar situations. Kagura was far from considering him a friend.

The feather transformed it into its larger form, causing the wind to pick up like before, making those standing on the ground to turn away. When the wind died down, both youkai were gone.

No one moved. Miroku was still standing on his porch, Kohaku by the stairs, Inuyasha in the middle of the three buildings, Kagome on her porch, and Shippo was on the shrine steps. A long pregnant moment passed then Shippo suddenly plopped onto his behind.

"I thought he was going to kill me," he gasped. The memory of the youkai lord bearing down on him made him shiver violently. He was going to have nightmares for weeks...

"What the hell was that about?" Kohaku turned to Kagome for answers.

"Sesshoumaru came to drop off Rin," Kagome said.

"What?"

"Why the hell did you agree to that?!" Inuyasha had resumed his hissing fit.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the raving hanyou, fixing him with an annoyed look. "Its called being polite, Inuyasha, not thatd you know the first thing about that. Its only Rin for crying out loud."

"Its the principle, dammit! We dont do my bastard brother any favors!"

She heaved a heavy sigh, throwing up her hands in defeat. She turned to walk into her house, one disaster staved off for the night.

"Hey! Dont you walk away from me! You just had to go and mess everything up, didnt you?! I bet he thinks Im a carpet now! A carpet, Kagome, a carpet!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a deceptively sweet voice.

Inuyasha was too guileless to notice. "What?!"

"Sit!"

* * *

Far up in the air, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to vent slightly, seeing as no one was there except for Kagura.

"How degrading...Asking my bastard brother for a favor."

"Well, it was for the best," Kagura said.

"Youre just being forcibly optimistic," he accused her.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Scowling, he directed his gaze to the darkened forest they were floating over. They were going to be late. Probably not fashionably late either. Stopping at the village had killed their time, even though he had tried to spend as little time there as possible. The stink of human had been overpowering. How did his brother stand it?

It occurred to him strangely that that had been the first time he had seen his bastard half brother in over six years. How odd...

Shaking his head, he shifted to make himself more comfortable. "Rouse me when we get there."

"Hah! Im supposed to stay awake the entire time while _you _sleep?"

"Yes."

She glared at him over her shoulder. "Fine, but when you accidently roll yourself off the feather, dont expect me to catch you."

"I dont roll," he stated bluntly.

She let out a sly twitter. "Thats what you think..."


	16. Sweet Symphony

** So on Monday I went and bought an Inuyasha English dubbed video, episodes 43-45. And Oh. My. God. Maybe its because I watched the Japanese version first before the English version but it just sounded really weird and...well, flat. The character's sounded like they were reading from a book then actually acting. And the voices...every time a new character showed up I started giggling. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo completely bowled me over, and Miroku and Sango sent me into twitching spasms. Now I understand why all those old time fans of DBZ get all freaked out when I say I like the English version more than the Japanese one...**

* * *

Kohaku awoke suddenly the next morning when his face collided painfully with the hard wooden floor. Groaning and muttering a curse under his breath, he pushed himself upright, rubbing his bruised nose and forehead. Grimacing, he looked around himself a bit disorientated. It took him a moment to realize where he was.

Shippo's house.

Now he remembered. His room in Sango's home had been surrendered to Rin. And unfortunately for him Shippo's bed was a great deal smaller than Sango's, which was why he had rolled off it.

With a light grunt he got to his feet, padding across the small room to collect his clothes. The chill in the morning air made goose bumps rise along his exposed torso and he quickly donned his armor. He listened carefully as he smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt, trying to detect if the kitsune was awake yet. A snore from the other room confirmed the youkai was knocked out and Kohaku relaxed slightly.

Shippo had been none to happy when the sleeping arrangements had been announced last night. The kitsune would have preferred Rin to sleep at his house and Kohaku to keep Sango's extra bedroom, but Sango had objected saying she wasn't going to leave two teenagers alone and completely unattended even if it were separate bedrooms. Kohaku shared Shippo's feeling. He'd much rather sleep near Keiseki than the annoying fox youkai.

Oh well. Everyone has to make some sacrifices right? Except for Rin that is. That girl was being treated like a Princess, an honored guest of the village. Kohaku couldn't help but be a little disgusted by it all. She _was _the Western Lord's ward after all.

Shaking his head, Kohaku marched his way out of the house on silent feet. You don't go six years wandering around dangerous unknown territories without picking up on some habits. He doubted anyone save Inuyasha could hear him when he moved.

Early morning mist blanketed the village, and Kohaku squinted to see through it. The familiar black shape of Jinsoku was browsing by the porch steps, looking surreal and imaginary. Kohaku clucked his tongue and the horse lifted its head, chewing blandly on some grass. He rubbed his mount between the ears, muttering a quiet "hey" to the animal. Jinsoku bumped his nose affectionately into his masters side, then returned to its meal.

Kohaku's hand fell limply to his side and he lifted his gaze to the shrouded shrine above them. It had been weird- no amazing to see Kagura again. The wind youkai who had desired freedom and the death of Naraku as much as he did. His once upon a time comrade in arms.

And Sesshoumaru...Kohaku wasn't sure how he felt towards him. Betrayed? Thankful? Maybe a little of both. The youkai lord hadn't shown any signs of recognition upon seeing him. The great Sesshoumaru had probably ignored him since he was nothing more than a puny human. Old habits do die hard, similar to Kohaku's walking.

Kohaku jumped over the rail, propelling himself with one arm. Jinsoku went on eating his grass, paying little mind to his master walking towards the steps.

The mist was receding when Kohaku reached the entrance to his sisters house. It was still too early for anyone else to be wake and he went inside noiselessly. He padded through the house, coming to the hall that led to Keiseki's bedroom. Reaching the end of it, he stopped at the soft rustle of cloth in the room opposite his nieces.

"Oh..."

Rin was sitting up in her bed, blinking clear eyes that showed no signs of sleep at him. A stiff moment passed as they stared at each other.

"Good morning," Kohaku offered lamely.

She smiled, responding softly, "Good morning."

"Are you always up this early?"

She chuckled, amused. "I tend to be an earlier riser. How about you?"

"Comes with the lifestyle."

She cocked her head in question.

"And I like the morning," he added.

"Oh..." She looked slightly uncomfortable, holding the blanket up to cover her chest. "I suppose I should get dressed then."

Kohaku froze in realization then quickly adverted his eyes, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "Yes. Sorry."

He stepped into Keiseki's room to check up on the infant like he did every morning, partially glad he had a legitimate excuse to get Rin out of his sight. Keiseki was asleep in the crib, snuggled comfortably into her blankets, dreaming happy little dreams. Kohaku gazed down at her, wondering what it was babies dreamed about.

He was startled a bit when Rin walked in a moment later, dressed in a pale pink kimono with a pattern of red flowers floating in water printed at the bottom. He idly wondered how much her clothing cost. It could put a number of rich hime's he had met to shame. With that form of dress she was going to be the gossip of the whole town. Most of the women in this village had never lain eyes on any expensive articles of attire.

She hesitated in the doorway, fiddling with the tips of her fingers in something akin to nervousness, then walked in and proceeded to sit in the rocking chair next to Keiseki's crib.

The aura of nervousness wasn't lost on Kohaku. Things were a bit stiff between them, considering they hadn't really seen each other in so long besides their brief meeting a couple days ago. It made him a bit self-conscious.

Neither had anything to say to spark a dialogue and they stood in complete uncomfortable silence, both disinclined to start the conversation. Things likely would have remained like that for quite a while, if Keiseki hadn't chosen that exact moment to wail abruptly from the crib. The sudden cry startled both of them. Rin grasped the frontal material of her kimono, her heart having skipped a beat, sending a jolt through her body. Kohaku merely twitched. He stepped away from the crib, staring at it with wide, uncertain eyes.

"I better go wake Sango." He did like Keiseki a great deal but he didn't do very well when the infant started to bawl. That was Sango's area.

"It's alright." Rin rose from the rocking chair and Kohaku watched as she deftly removed the baby from the crib and into her arms.

"She just needs a woman's touch is all," Rin beamed at him. She rocked Keiseki gently, humming an old tune she had learned while traveling the countryside with Sesshoumaru. She paced the room, rocking as she went. When the humming failed to do the trick, she scrambled to find a song to sing. Randomly she selected a poem she had been forced to dissect and find the 'hidden meaning' of.

"Though we are parted

If on Mount Inaba's peak

I should hear the sound

Of the pine trees growing there,

I'll come again to you."

She fell silent after the third time singing it, tilting her head to find the baby girl drifting back to sleep. Grinning happily in accomplishment, she turned to Kohaku. He was staring at her with unblinking dazed eyes, his lips parted.

"Something wrong?" she asked curiously.

He blinked, the glossiness disappearing from his dark orbs as he came to himself. He had been listening intently to the song and had gotten entrapped within the melody, finding himself captured in the sweet notes that had been ushering out of Rin's throat. It wasn't just the fact she had a nice voice, but the intense emotion she put behind the words. It was beautiful and haunting, but modest enough to not be extravagant. It was a song unintentionally delivered from the soul, filled with her markings that formed her personality. He was disappointed it had ended and for the life of him couldn't remember a single word, only the feelings.

"What?" Like the words of the song, he couldn't remember a bloody thing she had said to him.

A frown marred her pale face. "I asked if anything was wrong."

"Oh no." he shook his head. "I was just listening to your song."

A bashful blush crossed her cheekbones. "Sorry...I don't usually sing that often but I thought it might help the baby." She flexed her arm slightly, moving Keiseki an inch. "I guess it worked too."

"Yes. It was wonderful."

She looked stunned for a second, then an appreciative smile graced her face. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything, turning his eyes to the wall that had suddenly become very interesting. Rin coughed uncomfortably and delicately placed the snoozing child back into its crib. She retook her position in the rocking chair, causing it to rock and squeak when her weight settled into the seat. She toyed with the fabric of her kimono, discreetly watching the taijiya in front of her.

"I'm sorry for having to take your room like that," she apologized, her voice hushed to prevent waking the baby. "I know how much its inconvenienced you."

Kohaku stopped his scrutiny of the wall, his gaze returning to fall on her. "It's alright." Again his gaze slipped off her, flowing onto Keiseki. He watched the sure rise and fall of his niece's chest. Rin continued to abuse her clothing. "Are you sure? I could always try to find somewhere else to stay. I would have taken Shippo's old room in Kagome-chan's house but they've already converted into a storage room."

"No, it's fine." _Sango would have a heart attack if I switched with Rin._ _Or introduce me to Hiraikotsu in a violent manner, such as Hiraikotsu smacking into the back of my skull._

Kohaku had seen Miroku get introduced to Hiraikotsu in that manner before. Personally the taijiya didn't fancy having to experience the same meeting.

"Well if you're sure..."

Kohaku nodded. "It's fine...Why did Sesshoumaru send you here anyway? What's wrong with his castle?"

"He had to leave for a while to attend an important meeting in the east with the other youkai lords. Kagura had to go with him so supposedly there wasn't anyone to watch over me." She waved her hand in a vague manner. "That's what he says at least. I don't mind really. I wanted a vacation."

"Vacation?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Hai. The castle gets boring sometimes and its awfully dull with all the regulations. There aren't many people there around my age and everyone's doing something and extremely busy. They don't have time to stay with me for more than a few minutes."

_...She's lonely,_ Kohaku thought with a prickling awareness. _How odd..._

"And I missed the party," Rin added after a second. "I wanted to be there and see everyone but I missed it...the birth of Sango's baby too...So I wanted to come to the village for more than a couple hours. I rarely get to spend time with the people here either."

The party...Kohaku had forgotten all about that in light of the events that had taken place since. It was true though, Rin hadn't been there. He hadn't even noticed and that made him feel guilty.

"Why did you miss the party?" he asked curiously.

She scowled. "Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't let me go."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't give me a reason."

"...And you didn't argue with him?"

"No. How could I argue with Sesshoumaru-sama? What he says goes. That's the way its always been. Plus its rude." She shrugged.

"Hrm," Kohaku grunted vacantly. Rin seemed to hold Sesshoumaru in an almost holy light, as if the youkai were some sort of god to her. It was unusual and disgusted him a bit that Rin was so meek to the dog demon's wishes. She was her own person, she shouldn't be taking orders right out of Sesshoumaru's mouth then defend him by saying "It's just how things are." What had happened to make Rin like that?

_Not my place to be thinking such things._

He thought of something else to change the subject. "It was interesting to see Kagura again. The woman hasn't changed one bit."

"Think so?"

"Know so. She snapped at Inuyasha didn't she? Kagura always had some guts. Probably more now that she's got her heart back."

Rin blinked at him. Kagura snapped at Inuyasha? When had that happened?

A figure flashed in the doorway and Kohaku turned to find Sango there. The older woman glanced at the both of them, a secret smile fluttering at the corner of her mouth. Kohaku knew what she was thinking. She was happy for him...happy because he was talking to Rin.

_There she goes again...What is with her and this damn girl?_

Kohaku supposed it was because he knew Rin from years before and Sango was happy about that for some reason.

Sango yawned behind one hand, waltzing into the room while stretching her other arm above her head. "Morning you two."

"Good morning, Sango-chan!" Rin chirped.

Kohaku nodded in her direction.

Sango peeped over the side of the crib. "Sleeping still. She usually doesn't sleep this late."

Rin and Kohaku shared a private glance behind Sango's back. Rin giggled mutely, hiding her giggles behind upraised hands, and placed a finger upon her lips, making the classic 'shh' sign. Kohaku gave her a strained grin, nodding once.

"Oh well. She'll wake up soon wanting breakfast I imagine." She straightened and sighed deeply. "Have either of you eaten yet?"

She was met with identical shaking's of the head.

"Alright. I'll get us some breakfast then. Kohaku, I could use your help with some of the chores today. Miroku's busy with Kaede in the shrine and I still don't have all my strength back. If you don't mind that is."

"Course not," he replied easily.

"I could help too, Sango-chan," Rin piped in cheerfully.

"Don't be silly. You're our guest," protested Sango.

Rin shrugged with one shoulder. "I don't have anything else to do. Besides, you were nice enough to let me use your house. The least I can do is help you with some minor chores."

Sango frowned in disprovement, but let it slide. "Well, if you really want to."

"Yes!" Rin nodded.

Sango smiled at her, right as Keiseki woke up with a grumpy wail. "Alright...But first let's get some food for all of us...Babies included."

* * *

"Tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"How is that brat still alive?"

Kagura turned from fixing her hair in the mirror with a raised eyebrow, a set of pins clutched between her lips. "Who?"

"That brat."

"What brat?"

"_The _brat."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, rotating back to the mirror. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The taijiya brat," Sesshoumaru supplied.

"Ohhh, him...Couldn't you have just said his name?"

"No," answered Sesshoumaru curtly.

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes."

She threw a pin at him, hitting him on the nose. The offended nose wrinkled, the owner of the offended nose glaring icily at the pin thrower.

Sesshoumaru would never say that brat's name. He didn't care enough to memorize said brat's name. The brat would always be the brat, even if he was an adult and no longer a brat. Brat was so much easier to remember than the blasted brat's name.

"I'm not entirely sure how he is still alive," Kagura said, sticking pins elegantly in her dark tresses. "After Naraku died and I got my heart back I took off. That bastard wolf wouldn't leave me alone about his damn kin. He was terribly vexing."

"Oh? Was that your only reason?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagura demanded. Sesshoumaru sounded suspiciously mischievous.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It is just strangely curious how I came to pick up on your scent so soon after Naraku's demise."

Kagura's cheeks heated, understanding that he was implying she had left quickly to follow him and not because of the wolf. Indeed she had but she'd die before ever admitting that. "It was the wolf," she mumbled stubbornly.

She tapped a pin against the stone of the mirror, trying to relieve herself of her embarrassment. Inwardly Sesshoumaru was smirking in utter amusement at his mate's expense.

_Haha!_

"But anyway," Kagura said briskly, all business. "Inuyasha and his little followers were still there when I left. Maybe they'd know something about why Kohaku is still alive. "

"As if I care that much about the brat's insane reluctance to die," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Another pin hit his nose.

"Then don't ask me," snapped the pin thrower hotly.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his once again offended nose, toying with the idea of melting pin thrower's hair so she would no longer need pins and he could throw them out before any more made contact with his person.

He brought his attention to the room around them, noting the position of the sun through the crystal doors leading to the balcony. They were inside Lord Shouada's castle, having arrived about an hour before dawn. The castle was a magnificent piece of work, much more elegant and expensive than Sesshoumaru's. The blue dragon family of the east had been around long before Sesshoumaru's parents came into power though, so it made sense for their home to be more refined. Not to mention the blue dragon's were more showy than himself. Sesshoumaru was a man of action. He didn't waste effort on such trivial things as decorations.

The rooms on the other hand weren't as exquisite as Sesshoumaru's. Everything in them was blue, from the bed sheets, to the furniture, to the dyed sheen of the crystal doors. It was smaller than Sesshoumaru's guest bedrooms, containing a large bed with a fine silk canopy (blue of course), two armoire's lined against the wall, a settee that he was residing on, and the chair setup before the mirror where his mate continued to preen herself.

They would be meeting with the other lords tomorrow morning and Sesshoumaru contemplated over who would be there.

"Tell me something," Kagura said unexpectedly, mirroring his line from earlier.

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru echoed her previous line from their old conversation.

"Will that bastard wolf be here?"

Ah, the wolf prince. "Most likely."

Kagura sighed tragically and threw her remaining pins into the air like confetti. "Let the festivities begin."

* * *

Shippo strolled into the shrine, his sharp nose and ears detecting where Kagome was located. He found her in the storage room, picking through some scrolls he had dusted weeks ago.

"Yo, mom! I was wond-"

"No," Kagome said, still peering at scrolls.

Shippo bristled. "You didn't even let me finish!"

"I already know what you're going to say," Kagome responded cordially, placing the scrolls she wanted to keep on the edge of the table. The ones she didn't want she tossed to Shippo. "Throw those away for me, will you? Thank you."

Shippo bared his teeth in annoyance and dropped the scrolls onto another stack Kagome had yet to go through. "So I was thinking-"

"No."

"Dammit can I at least finish?!"

Kagome would have scolded him for such language...if he wasn't Shippo. For as long as she had known the kitsune he had always had a rather foul mouth, made worse by Inuyasha. Barbarians...

"Go ahead," she prompted.

The tension in Shippo's shoulders relaxed and he grinned smugly. "I was thinking of having Rin switch rooms with Kohaku-"

"Out of the question."

"Why?!"

"You know perfectly well why."

"But Kohaku snores! I couldn't catch a wink of sleep with him in the other room snorting like a damn pig!"

Kagome wagged a severe finger directly in front of his nose, making him dizzy trying to follow it. "Stop right there, mister. Inuyasha told me all about your little adventures with the village girls so don't think for a minute you're fooling anyone here. There is no way I'm going to allow you to try your little tricks with Rin. Do you want to be killed by Sesshoumaru? He doesn't appear to like you very much according to what happened yesterday. Don't be foolish!"

Shippo's mouth fell open, eyes growing wide for a split second then narrowing. "Inuyasha told you I did what with what village girl?"

She stared hard at him, trying to find something in his iris. "Shippo...you're not a virgin are you?" she blushed so red Shippo was afraid she might burst into flames.

His mouth dropped to the floor. "Huh?! What kind of question is that?! Yes I'm a virgin! I didn't do anything with that village girl." _Nothing much anyway..._"It was all a show to make Inuyasha and Miroku look stupid...Which isn't very hard."

She didn't stop her glare. "Are you lying?"

"No! And I'm not trying to seduce Rin or anything. I just don't like being in a house all alone with another guy." _Especially when the guy's name is Kohaku._ "It feels weird."

"Uh huh." Kagome's eyelids fell to half-mast, giving Shippo a hooded irritated look. "You afraid he's going to magically transform into Jakotsu or something?"

"Yes!" Shippo cried.

"Ugh." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to her scroll filing, ignoring the kitsune.

"Mom? Mom?! Mom, c'mon this is serious!" Shippo whined.

Kagome pretended she hadn't heard him.

"Dammit, Mom! Just let Rin switch with Kohaku and I'll never bother you again! Promise!"

Kagome began to whistle loudly to herself.

Shippo folded his arms across his chest in a huff. "Fine! I see how it is! I never wanted them to switch anyway!"

He marched out of the room, sticking his nose in the air and making snooty "Hmph" noises as he left. When he was gone, Kagome sighed and rubbed a hand across her brow where a headache was starting to gather.

"Why me..."

* * *

Rin carried the huge basket of laundry towards Sango's home, tottering across the wooden boards of the shrine's porch in favor of walking in the dirt. She set it down when her arms started to strain heavily and let out a huge breath, rubbing the sweat off her forehead and neck. Her back ached from bending over so long washing clothes in the stream and her hands felt scrunched from wringing the water out of them. Who could have known household chores were so strenuous? Rin had gained a totally new respect for the servants who did all her washing and cleaning at Sesshoumaru's castle.

Sighing, she stooped and grabbed the handles of the basket, lugging it up and allowing the weight to settle on her stomach and hip. Problem was that made her back bend and scream with protest. Grumbling mildly, she continued her march to Sango's home.

Sunset was upon the village, coating the hill where the shrine lay in an orange glow. It was peaceful and Rin distracted herself with listening to the bird song and whistling wind gliding through the leaves of the trees. Everyone else was no where to be seen, busying themselves with other things. Kagome and Kaede were inside the shrine sorting through the scrolls, Sango was fixing up her new house and taking care of Keiseki, Miroku and Inuyasha were down below helping the village men, and Shippo had gone off to pick herbs for Kagome.

Rin had been with Shippo for some of the afternoon, the kitsune assisting her with the laundry by flying in his balloon form to air dry it. But he hadn't been there for long before his adopted mother called him asking for help with finding plants she needed for medicine. Over the years Kagome had come to rely heavily on Shippo to find such things. The kitsune's sense of smell was a blessing, enabling the fox youkai to discover hidden caches of plants that Kagome would never have found. He had been taught how to distinguish different herbs and shrubs, making him an invaluable asset to Kagome's role as village healer.

Rin's musing's of the kistune halted when movement caught her eye and she turned to see Kohaku standing under the trees. A horse was with him and Rin instantly recognized it as the big black one she had seen wandering around the village unattended. The horse was standing patiently as the taijiya cleaned its coat with a series of brushes, flicking its tail periodically at Kohaku to get a rise out of him.

Rin watched them for a moment, her brain making the connection that the horse belonged to Kohaku. Setting down the basket, she studied them for another moment, then walked towards them.

Kohaku was absorbed in his task of getting the dust and grime out of his mounts coat. He paused when he saw the ears of his horse twitch forward and the horse's head station itself facing forward rather then turning every which way to peer at everything around them. Tilting his head, Kohaku followed his mount's gaze and found Rin standing a mere few feet away from him.

Before he could say anything to her, she said without preamble, "This is your horse?"

"Hai." He returned to combing, his gaze dragging off her to the horse's hide.

"What's his name?" she asked curiously. She took a step forward, Kohaku noting the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Jinsoku," he answered curtly.

Rin stood closely in front of the horse, leaning forward to study it. It stared at her shamelessly. "He's very pretty."

The horse turned its head away modestly. Kohaku raised his eyebrow at him.

Rin took another step forward, closing the gap between herself and the horse. Kohaku moved swiftly to intercede.

"Careful! He'll bite yo-"

He stopped, dumbfounded. Rin giggled as Jinsoku nuzzled her rib, running her fingers through the strands of his mane. Jinsoku leaned into the touch with a series of happy snickers, eliciting more giggles and sounds of delight from the young woman.

Kohaku stood with a shocked blank expression, his mind trying to catch up with what had just happened. Jinsokuwas freely _letting _another human being touch him. That had never happened before. The only people Jinsoku liked being around had been Kohaku and Inuyasha, and Kohaku was pretty sure Inuyasha hadn't touched the horse in any physical way. To see his horse openly give permission to someone to let them pet him was mind boggling. Even worse Jinsoku appeared to be ecstatic about it.

What _was _it about this girl that she could gain an animals trust in seconds?

"Why does he have red eyes?" Rin said, breaking into Kohaku's pondering.

He shook his head to regain his composure. "He's a hanyou."

"A hanyou?" Rin lifted the horse's head with her palms, sticking her eye right before Jinsoku's to eyeball the red color. It reminded her of Kagura a bit.

"His forefather was a youkai somewhere in the past way long ago though. His bloodline has slowly lost most of the youkai characteristics, except for the eye color and the speed," Kohaku explained, resuming his combing for the second time.

"Speed?" Rin moved further down the horse, tracing her hands down the corded muscle and bone of the animal's side.

"He's much faster than regular horses. He can run through forests without much trouble too. Much more dexterous."

"Where did you get him?"

Kohaku frowned, trying to remember. "I found him about five years ago. I walked into some village and the village men were griping about the horse that was unridable and wouldn't let anyone get within five feet of it. They were planning to have it slaughtered since it was a hanyou anyway. I got curious and snooped around some and decided I'd give it a try. He wasn't a very nice fellow. He bit me when I was trying to save his life. Ungrateful bastard."

He nudged Jinsoku in the stomach with his knee. The horse made a whiny of protest and stepped on his toe. Biting back a curse, Kohaku hopped on one foot, rubbing his aching big toe and attempting to hit the animal with the comb. Rin was laughing behind a hand.

"Anyway!" Kohaku ceased his hopping and retrieved his comb. "It took me a couple days but I finally got him to let me ride him. The next day I made an exchange with the village headmen: my regular tame horse for the out of control hanyou horse. Jinsoku's been with me ever since."

"Poor thing." Rin rubbed Jinsoku's ears sympathetically. "Those evil village men. You poor, sweet little thing you."

_"She must have hit her head while on the way over here"_, Kohaku thought to himself.

"You've been traveling together all this time?" Rin inquired from her position on the other side of the horse.

"Yes."

"You must have had many adventures."

Kohaku didn't say anything. A pregnant pause passed between them.

"Kohaku?"

"What?"

He saw her fidget in apprehension, hesitating to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Back when you saved me, in that cave. When you told me to run away..."

He knew what she was referring to instantly. And he remembered just as quickly. She had stood behind him as he shielded her with his body, unwittingly protecting her. He would never forget the way she had grasped his arm so trustingly, trusting him to protect her, trusting him with her very life. She had come looking for him because she had been worried about him. That thought amazed him and somehow made him feel...grateful?

"I never got to say thank you...for saving my life."

He froze, his eyes widening.

"So thank you..."

Rin watched a dark frown crease the taijiya's mouth, his eyes growing pensive. He looked uncomfortable. What was he thinking?

"You're welcome," he replied grimly.

That wasn't the reply Rin had been expecting. She pursued her lips in concern, trying to think of something to say to alleviate the tense atmosphere they now found themselves in.

She was stopped when Sango called from her porch, "Rin, Kohaku it's time for dinner!"

Rin pivoted to face Sango, waving an understanding hand in the air. "Okay, Sango-chan!"

Sango smiled at them and disappeared inside her home, leaving Rin and Kohaku alone again.

Kohaku wasted no time in picking up his equipment, slinging the bag he kept his tools in over his shoulder and stomping to the house. Rin watched him go regretfully, wondering what had changed his attitude so suddenly.

One minute he was talking readily and the next he had closed himself completely, hiding himself behind walls that she didn't understand. He had done that before, in the cabin when they first met and she asked about his parents. He was concealing something, burying himself under layers that couldn't be penetrated.

He was rigid from head to toe, his lips set in a firm line and his eyes dark and oppressive.

Rin knew he was thinking of something from the past, something he didn't want to remember. It was the same as in that cabin...

_"Kohaku, do you not remember anything?"_

_"N-no..."_

_"Not even your father or your mother?"_

_He turned away from her, turning his face away to stare out the slotted window. "I forgot."_

_"Is such a thing possible?"_

_He hadn't answered but she had known he was thinking, and she knew what he was thinking about._

_"There are things you don't want to remember..."_

'_It is the same now then_,' Rin thought, watching him leave. '_He doesn't want to remember something_.'

Sighing with empathy, Rin gave Jinsoku a farewell pat and went to fetch her basket of laundry.

* * *

Kohaku walked without seeing, his legs moving without any thought to them. His thoughts were inward, hard and angry.

He had tried to kill her. How could he have forgotten that? He had tried to slice her open with his sickle. The only thing that had saved her was her reflexes and Sesshoumaru showing up. If Sesshoumaru had been a minute later than he had, Rin would be dead.

_By my hand..._

And now she was thanking him for saving her life...stupid, stupid, stupid fool. He didn't understand it and it made him angry.

He paused when he heard sounds of strained grunting and labored breathing behind him. He turned around, finding the young woman struggling under the weight of a basket that was much too heavy for her. He frowned.

* * *

Rin teetered as the weight settled on her, barely keeping her feet as she strived to carry the basket the rest of the way to Sango's home. It was going to be difficult if not impossible. The house was far and the basket's weight seemed to be growing with every step.

Hissing through her teeth, Rin wrapped her arms around the bottom and began the tiring walk to Sango's home.

A hand appeared in her vision suddenly and she stopped in surprise. She struggled to look around the large bulk of the basket to see who it was but was unable to. The person stepped to the side and she saw it was Kohaku standing there, holding out his hand. She couldn't clearly define his expression and blinked stupidly up at him, clueless as to what he wanted.

"Here," he said, his voice soft. "I'll carry it for you."

Rin's mouth fell slightly open. It was quite a while before she spoke. "Th...Thank you..."

He smiled amiably, though his eyes remained sad and pensive. He grabbed the handles of the basket and effortlessly carried it away, leaving Rin to gawk after him.

She stared at his back for a long moment, then smiled happily. She ran to catch up with him, settling to walk beside him. He didn't look at her or glance her way, but she smiled appreciatively at him anyway.

Together they walked inside, neither one finding the need to break the silence.

**I have the entire rest of the story mapped out so hopefully updates will be coming sooner. The summary is about 9 pages written alone so we got a long way to go before this wraps up. Plus school will be ending in another 18 school days, and summer will give me excessive amounts of time to write.**


	17. Asseverate

**I dont have anything to say today (watch all the readers cheer for joy!) except I need some darn sleep.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru scanned the room filled with youkai, boredom tickling at the back of his skull. Every Lord and Lady he knew was there as he expected, along with a few others he didnt know well enough to name. Demons of all shapes and sizes scurried from one place to another, conversing with allies and initiating trades and other exchanges. This time was given before the meeting for these sort of things to take place and Sesshoumau had been greeted by many, each bowing their head respectfully and saying his name with an awed fervor. He took each of their greetings without a change in expression, nodding his head to some or replying with their name if they felt they deserved it. They reminded him of Jaken a bit.

Kagura had wandered off on her own to speak with the other courtly ladies, though Sesshoumaru had a feeling she had very little if anything in common with them. Most of the females there, especially the ones that had married into power, were often vain and self-centered. They hadnt worked or strived for anything in their lives, relying on beauty alone to move to the top. Kagura had technically married into power, but that hadnt been her goal when she had met Sesshoumaru. She hadnt been seeking a position of power, only seeking someone who was strong enough to defeat Naraku for her.

There were some women who were exceptions to the rule, those women being the ones who had worked for their positions. Sesshoumaru could count them on one hand alone but they were there at least.

A shifting movement to his right pulled his attention there, and he saw out of the corner of his eye a tanned figure almost as tall as he was approaching him. The pungent smell gave away the identity and Sesshoumaru was glad Kagura wasnt nearby.

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru could literally feel the arrogance in the words. "Kouga."

He turned around. The wolf prince was flashing his usual cocky smirk, standing in his usual cocksure stance with his arms crossed over his chest. He hadnt changed much since the last time they had met, not that demons usually did. He still wore the same steel chest plate and fur skirt. The same fur armbands and leg guards. His long black hair was still tied back in that high, tight ponytail, the same headband holding his bangs out of his cerulean eyes. He was a bit taller and wider in the chest and shoulders, the corded muscles easily visible with so much flesh visible to the eye.

Sesshoumaru always thought it rather barbaric having so much exposed. What self respecting man walked around so shamelessly close to half way naked?

A corner of the cocky smirk lifted in amusement and the wolf prince dropped his arms to his sides. "Same as usual I see. Not much has changed with you, ne?"

"I could say the same to you." Sesshoumaru narrowed one eye, noticing the lack of a female by Kougas side. There wasnt any female wolf scent in the air either. "Where is your mate?"

He did have some respect for the female. She had been brave enough to sustain the humiliation of marrying a guy wearing a skirt. On the other hand she was already used to that sort of thing.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders, a proud smirk twisting his lips. "At home with the pups. She was too busy to come."

"Procreating as usual?"

"Like rabbits."

Well, Kouga did have a sense of humor. Sesshoumaru would give him that much.

"And what about you? No Sesshoumaru juniors running around pissing on tree stumps yet?"asked the wolf.

Sesshoumaru wasnt sure whether to be amused or insulted. "No."

"What about the human whelp?"

"Unimportant," Sesshoumaru replied evenly.

Kougas cocky smirk fell away, his face turning serious. He leaned forward as he lowered his voice, his eyes glancing around them to make sure no one was listening to them. "Does anyone else here know about her?"

"Only yourself."

"Ah." Kouga leaned away, looking thoughtful. "Itd be best to keep her on the down low. Things arent looking so swell with the human-youkai relationship. Especially considering present events."

"Present events?" Sesshoumaru asked, interested.

Kouga nodded. "Youve heard of Tanegashima havent you?"

"I have."

"Well lately a lot of humans have been getting their greedy little hands on them and starting trouble all over the damn place. I havent had any problems with them yet but many of the Lords here are having trouble keeping them in line, the ones that reside close to human settlements anyway. Theres a great deal of animosity being created between humans and youkai, more than is normal. Some even think that an open war coming. The last war that will decide which species gets top." Kouga shrugged again. "Personally I think its bound to happen sooner or later. Itd be in your best interest to send the girl away where shell be safe. If the Lords caught whiff of her here theyll want her and possibly you exterminated, if you catch my drift."

Sesshoumaru merely grunted. "Id barely heard anything about this Tanegashima."

"Getting rusty are you?" Kouga picked idly at a tooth with his claw. "Its mostly happening in the southern territories. The only reason I heard so much about it was because the wolf tribes down there ran to the north to avoid it. Lord Gimon and Lord Shukun have been having the most trouble, being so far south and all."

"I see."

"Yeah." Kouga wiped his claw on his shoulder pad, browsing the room with its milling bodies.

Another figure approached them before Kouga could think up anything more to say and Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised to see it was Lord Gimon. The skink youkai was a most unattractive character, with unnaturally flat, slitted nostrils, and large glassy eyes the color of slate. His mouth was much too wide and his lips much too thin. His stringy hair was brown in color, falling to his shoulders. He did have good fashion sense though. The armor criss-crossing his chest in black and gray bands, spikes protruding where they crossed over his shoulders, were one of the finest quality. The rest of his armor was black and gray in color, representing his kingdom. From his protective wrist guards to his plated armbands, Gimon looked every inch a tyrant. Which was no surprise. The youkai was well renowned for being unpleasant with his subjects.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru...What a delight to see you here," Gimon greeted pleasantly and bowed civilly. "And you as well, Lord Kouga."

He was smart enough to act accordingly to the other lords, no matter how he treated those under his rule.

"Lord Gimon," Sesshoumaru returned.

Kouga nodded in his direction.

Gimon rose from his bow with a smile, running his hands down his armor to brush at imagery dust particles. "I see youve made it to this meeting, unlike the last one, Lord Sesshoumaru. We are most delighted to have you here."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru answered with all the emotion you would find in a block of ice. He was getting extremely bored and neither Gimon nor Kouga were helping to relieve it. Where was Kagura when you needed her?...

Gimon stood in front of the two canine lords, the skink lord a good foot shorter than the both of them. "It has been a long time since we last spoke, Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagura is here, is she not? She stayed in my palace for a few days a few weeks past. Quite a delightful thing she is."

_"Oh, you have no idea,"_ Sesshoumaru thought sardonically.

Kougas head turned to them at the mention of the wind youkais.

"She is your mate isnt she?" Gimon asked, a sliver of inquisitiveness sneaking into his tone.

"Yes."

Kouga made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a "Keh", followed by a dark mumbling under his breath that Sesshoumaru was unable to completely catch. He did hear the words "Bitch" and "Took my damn shikon shards" though.

"Hmm." The skinks gaze traversed across the room, trying to pick out the Lady among the throngs of people. "I must admit it is surprising that you, having gone so long without a female, suddenly bring this one out of no where. A female with no family or estate. I did not think you the type to mate with anyone but those from the most powerful backgrounds."

"Amazing isnt it?" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically and icily, pretending he didnt hear Kougas mutter of "Thats for damn sure."

Gimon chuckled in his raspy way, blue tongue flickering between his teeth. "No reason to get upset, Sesshoumaru. It is simply an observation made on my part. Forgive me for insulting you."

"Mmm," Sesshoumaru hummed. "Courtly females bore me."

"Do they?" Gimon rubbed a nonexistent dirty spot on his armor.

"The majority." He eyed Gimon perceptively. "What is it you really want Gimon?"

Gimon tilted his head up to look at Sesshoumaru, feigning innocence. "Pardon?"

"I know you didnt come over here to make small talk...So what is it youre really after?"

Gimon sighed theatrically, another raspy chuckle escaping from between his lips. "Savvy, very savvy indeed, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru may as well have been a block of stone for all the movement he made. Kouga had gone back to staring at the crowds.

Gimons eyes met Sesshoumarus seriously, slate meeting gold. "Its the ore on your land."

Sesshoumaru was given a sharp reminder of Kajuus observation of spies lurking behind his castle walls. "The ore? How did you come to know of such a thing existing on my land?"

There was a soft menace in his voice. It wasnt lost on Gimon.

The skink lord bobbed his head modestly. "It is nothing but a rumor that has passed through several of the lords. I sent a letter of request sometime ago and you did reply to it with a refusal...I was hoping to persuade you to change your mind."

"Then by all means." Sesshoumaru spread his arm invitingly.

"Im sure Kagura has informed you of my problems involving the humans residing in my territories?"

"Her and others."

Gimon paused for a moment. Had he had eyebrows one of them would have been raised. "Well, its gotten around hasnt it? Then you are fully aware of what a hindrance these humans are becoming?"

"Humans have always been a hindrance," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

"Yes but they never had the means of effectively killing us with little effort. These Tanegashima are giving them an edge that is most destructive to our species. If we do not seize the opportunity while it is still available we could be looking at a very dangerous situation."

"Humph are you really that scared of humans?" Kouga interrupted snidely.

"Hardly," replied the skink forcefully. "Why waste an advantage when one presents itself? Crush the humans before they get anymore bright ideas."

"Are you saying that the humans will actually amass themselves together and attack youkai lords together in a joint effort?" Sesshoumaru asked in disbelief.

"It isnt like that, not yet anyway." Gimon rubbed a clawed finger on his spiked shoulder pad, frowning in thought. "With Tanegashima theyve gained an unfair advantage. Already Ive had over a hundred troops fall to mere village soldiers whilst trying to crush their pitiful uprisings. Its spreading, you realize. More and more humans are picking up these godly weapons and striking out against youkai. An open war is brewing and its imminent."

"I fail to see how this bears any relation to the ore on my land," Sesshoumaru said impatiently.

"To _make _Tanegashima." Gimon said it with great conviction. "Lap up the initiative rather than letting the humans take care of it. There is no honor in dying to a human."

Sesshoumaru had a very strong sense of deja vu.

Kouga scoffed. "And how exactly do you plan to make Tanegashima? Its made overseas for crying out loud. No one has the means of making it here."

"A cohort of mine and myself are working on that," Gimon replied airily. "We should have the equipment needed to make it in a few weeks time. The only thing we require now is an ample supply of ore and my land is lacking in that element at this time." He tilted his head suggestively towards Sesshoumaru. "What do you say, Sesshoumaru? Milk the opportunity now and assert dominance over the humans like we rightfully should."

Sesshoumaru sniffed through his nose, accompanied by another scoff of Kougas followed by a darkened murmuring involving a human miko.

Sesshoumaru thought about Gimons idea, he really did. He thought of the hundreds of human he had slaughtered simply because they were in his way or an inconvenience to him. Humans had never troubled him much. They were too significant to waste thought on. They entered their useless lives, grew up, reproduced, and died. Simple. They had never posed a threat to the dog demon, too unorganized and too weak one-on-one to even scratch him.

But was Gimon wrong? Was Sesshoumarus earlier thoughts regarding the humans and their newest devices totally off-based? Tanegashima was spreading and in its wake skirmishes between humans and youkai spread.

Yet, humans..._a_ human...was- were...important...

_No, weak. A human is weak. Too weak to be bothered about._

"Unfortunately for you I have no interest in such an unhonorable weapon as Tanegashima. The ore will be mined to service my infantry. Im afraid I must decline your offer." A laughing, smiling face of a young woman with chocolate brown eyes that concealed nothing rose into his mind, mocking him. He forced it down with a violent effort.

Gimon was...not pleased. "Surely you will reconsider, Lord Sesshoumaru. The age is moving on to bigger and better things. It would be unwise to harvest such a valuable resource to create items that are fastly running out of uses."

"Last I knew a sword is still capable of cleaving an enemy."

Kouga was having a hard time controlling his laughter at Sesshoumarus answer. Gimons glance towards the wolf was murderous. Kouga wasnt paying attention.

"If you really believe that than you are a fool," Gimon snarled.

Sesshoumaru was growing bored again.

"You are wasting the ore on impractical items."

"_I wish I had brought Jaken with me,"_ Sesshoumaru thought. _"Then I could entertain myself with stepping on him a few times."_

"All you are going to do is allow the humans to gain control while you sit back and watch."

Sesshoumaru pondered what would happen if he were to pull on Kougas tail. _Never mind...It probably has fleas._

"Not that I would expect anything less from the son of a human loving father."

Sesshoumaru raised a cool eyebrow at the insult, but Gimon was gone. The skink lord had decided to leave that lovely little remark behind him before departing into the crowds. What a thoughtful guy.

"Little bit paranoid isnt he?" Kouga descried.

Sesshoumaru didnt say anything, turning his attention away from the conversation with Gimon to where Lord Shouada was calling for attention. Hell was about to begin.

* * *

"Early morning sunshine, birds chirping, lack of insects, and a great breeze!" Rin sighed blissfully and fell backwards, turning her head a degree to look at her companion.

Kohaku was staring at her as if she had grown a second head, silent.

Rin always found his gaze rather intense. He could just sit there and stare at her and shed squirm. It was worse than Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha combined. Those deep, dark brown orbs were a high contrast to bright amber. And the way he just...stared. And. Didnt. Say. Anything.

"Cat got your tongue?" she prodded him into speaking.

"I own a horse. Sango owns the cat," he replied smoothly.

His stare was blinked off her and pointed at the swaying trees.

Rin came to the conclusion that he had a boyish face. Those freckles and the way his features were constructed. If he didnt always walk around looking jaded he would have had an innocent air about him. Like a young boy.

She liked his hair. The way his spiky bangs fell onto his forehead. How would he look with it down...?

She pushed herself into a sitting position to observe the trees he found so interesting, resting her weight on her upraised arms behind her.

They were the only ones awake in the village, the two holding consistently to their early rising habits. They had meandered onto the porch after checking on Keiseki, not wishing to disturb Sango or Miroku with their noise. Not that Kohaku ever made any. Rin had had a hard time figuring out when he was moving in the room or standing perfectly still. He had surprised her at one point by appearing by her shoulder seemingly out of no where to whisper something to her. The scream she had emitted had scarcely been cut off by her smacking her hand over her own mouth. He had almost given her a heart attack.

Now here they sat, enjoying the morning and gazing listlessly at everything and anything. The silence stretched onward, Rin grinding her brain to try to think of something to say and Kohaku looking as if he was trying to melt the trees with his eyes alone.

Rin was entertaining the thought of asking him if there were any squash nearby when he rose without warning, loosely gripping his sickle in his hand.

"Sango needs some wood chopped," he said simply and started down the porch steps, heading towards the back of the house.

The description wasnt very explicative and Rin scrambled to her feet, intent on figuring out what he was up to.

She was following him...Kohaku could hear her footsteps brushing the grass behind him. He nearly stopped and turned to see if he was imagining things but knew he wasnt. He had thought yesterday she had talked to him because circumstances had ended up that way. But now she was unabashedly following him around, as if wishing to stay in his company.

_Shes a lonely little thing. She just doesnt want to be left alone._

In the back yard of the house a pile of wooden logs in need of cutting had been stacked up yesterday as part of Kohakus chores. The pile rose to Rins waist, impressive for Rin wasnt that short of a girl. She pondered how long it had taken him to carry it all.

Kohaku motioned with his clutched sickle for her to stand back. "If you could..."

"Oh yes, sorry." She took a few steps back, settling to sit on the edge of the back porch under the rail to watch him.

He hefted the sickle in his right hand, the chain of it held in a loose coil in his left. To her surprise, he nudged a foot under the closest wooden log and kicked it into the air. The sickle flew out of his hand faster than her eye could follow, slicing through the log like butter before he dragged it back via the chain, guiding the weapon back into his hand.

Rin blinked and missed most of it, but the end result was two clean halves of the log falling to the ground with a cushioned plop.Her mouth dropped open in awe. She had never seen anyone chop wood like that.

Kohaku moved on to the next log, maneuvering it the same way he had the first one.Rin continued to stare, fascinated with the way he worked. Like her song had captured him, his wood chopping captured her.

The move of his body as he handled the weapon was like a dance. A deadly dance but still a dance. Step, step, throw, pull back, step back, step, step, _flowing_...He worked effortlessly.

The flex of muscles under his clothes rippled like water. His movements were performed like he had been practicing for years. The skill with which he drew the weapon was mind boggling.

And just a little frightening.

Rin was...speechless.

His expression was similar to hers when she was reading her poems. He was concentrating but not putting much thought into his work, or the handling of his weapon. The rattling of the chain was horrifying and exhilarating. It matched him for some odd reason. She couldnt picture him using a big sword like Inuyasha or a staff like Miroku. The sickle matched him, was a part of him. Like the sickle, he was deadly and cloaked in his own mystery, hard to manipulate.

It was a whole new light that she was able to see him in. It scared her a bit, but not to the point of being fearful. He had never tried to hurt her on purpose. He had always been kind and courteous to her. It was more of what he could do with said sickle.

He was halfway through the pile when she finally discovered her voice. She had been ingenuously staring at him this entire time, not that he seemed to have noticed. She watched him kick another log in the air and an idea came to her.

"Would you like for me to throw the log for you?" she offered kindly.

He lifted his head, seemingly bewildered that she was there. A moment ticked by. "If you wish."

He sounded surprised that she had offered him help.

Rin hopped off her perch and stood next to the remaining pile of uncut logs. She looked at him, waiting for instruction. He took a few steps back, putting a little extra distance between the two of them.

"Just throw it up in the air."

"Any which way?" she stooped and picked up a log.

"Shouldnt matter. Tilt it towards me but high enough so it wont hit me."

Great. Now she was afraid of smacking him with the wood.

Holding her breath, she threw it in the air. Kohakus eyes followed its path and before Rin could blink his sickle was launched and returned.

"Guess I should throw faster..."

His answer was to raise his arm, poised and ready.

Quickly she threw. Quickly he cut. The pieces fell to the grass.

"This is too easy for you."

He raised an eyebrow, iriss dancing. "Throw them in different directions."

"You wont be able to hit them that way though, will you?"

"Think so?"

She met his challenge with an incredulous look, grasping the two logs in her hands. She tossed them, one to the right, one to the left. She didnt expect for him to hit both of them. Maybe hit one but not both.

He struck at the right one instantly, cleaving it. Then with a nimbleness she hadnt anticipated, he whirled, torso bending, feet moving, and flung his arm before he was completely turned to send the sickle sailing through the air. The pieces clunked on the grass and he regarded her expectantly.

Rin ran a hand through her hair, clearly impressed. "Okay, Im trying three this time."

He nodded.

The three logs were launched.

Rin felt she was watching something sacred and secret. He turned and struck, a rapid movement of limbs, chain, and blade moving as one. He moved like a cobra, shifting from one move to the next without pause or hesitation. The dance was lethal and breathtaking, holding her hypnotized as the blur of man and weapon merged into a single being. The ability he exhibited was phenomenal.

Rin wondered if he danced as good as he did using his sickle.

"Again?" he asked when the split logs finished their descent to the ground.

She threw. He moved. But he wasnt finished there. As the last divided log began falling, he raised his foot and caught the wood on his toes, holding it upright. Hopping on one foot, he moved to where its brethren was falling, and caught it on his head.

Rins burst of giggles echoed across the shrines area and, with a grin, he kicked the two pieces onto the stack.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked jocundly when he turned to her.

"I used to chop wood as a form of practice when I first started learning," he answered. "Chopping wood gets boring after doing it a couple dozen times so I started fooling around with it to entertain myself. It helps with balance too."

"Really?" she picked up a piece of broken wood and attempted to balance it on her head. It fell to the ground after a split second. "I must not have very good balance."

"It takes a while," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Ne, how many can you balance?"

"How many? Im not sure. Never tried."

"Want to find out?" she chortled, waving a log at him in invitation.

He looked over at the pile of remaining wood. "We have enough wood I think. Lets see how good my balance has gotten."

She chucked a log into the air straight over his head. The sickle flew out and she squinted as the rays of the sun glinted off the metal. One half on his foot. The other he allowed to fall into the grass.

He beckoned her to hurry as he hopped. Another log in the air. One on his head. Third log. Two pieces of wood balanced precautiously on the top of his head, stacked one on top of the other.

Rin tossed the fourth log. "Are you sure youll be able to throw your weapon while trying to balance so many?"

"Never know till you try," he replied, voice tight with concentration.

Rin bit her lip. The sickle flashed in the sun, cutting the log. The weapon returned to his hand. Right as the log came crashing down on Kohakus head.

Rin let out a small "Eep" as the taijiya fell backwards, the wood crashing down in a circle around him. She rushed to him immediately, falling to her knees beside him. She peered anxiously into his face to make sure he hadnt knocked himself out.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Kohaku rubbed the top of his head, smushing his brown hair. "Ow."

"Ow?" Rin was torn between smacking him for making her worry for nothing or fawning over his small injury.

"Ow," he confirmed. He pointed to his head. "Got a bump on the head."

"I think youll survive," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Unfortunate as that is."

She looked at him sharply at the dry comment but he wasnt paying attention to her. A noise from inside the house prevented her from voicing the question frothing on the tip of her tongue.

Kohaku grabbed his sickle that had fallen next to him and climbed to his feet. "Sangos awake." He pushed the weapon into his belt. "Woods done too."

She looked at the large stack. When she turned back around, Kohaku had marched away without her notice and was already entering the house. He didnt acknowledge her presence or offer her a word of good-bye. She winched as the door slammed shut behind him, the loud noise feeling like a physical blow.

She remained where she was crouched on the ground for a long moment, perplexed by his behavior. A tiny paper cut of a wound blossomed on her heart, the loneliness she had been harboring prodding her painfully.

Was her company really that awful to him?

Sighing dejectedly, she rose and began to place the fallen wood on the stack.

* * *

The council session was as boring as Sesshoumaru had predicted. There had been few subjects brought up that had interested him and spending hours discussing Shouadas succession of the throne had been tedious and dull. Everyone knew the blue dragon lord had been slain by poison, a feat that was far from easy. Shouada politely informed them that he was taking steps to flush out the culprit and bring him to justice, though how much of that was true remained to be seen.

Shouadas fathers untimely death had ensured him the throne. Sesshoumaru doubted the young lord was swamped with rage and remorse over his parent. The murder would be looked into, but Shouada wouldnt be putting much effort into it. It just wasnt needed, so long as he didnt get poisoned.

From there the meeting dragged on, from several debates over land disputes, to a need of more armed forces in the armies, to something concerning the worry of a new disease being carried over by the traders from overseas. Little was said about the disease, only that it seemed to effect youkai but not humans. Only one lord claimed to have suffered any casualties from it and the matter was dropped to move onto other more important subjects.

Solely the issue that aroused Sesshoumarus interest and held it was the colloquy about the ore on Shouadas territory and what he planned to do with it. Lord Shouada primly apologized to those that asked, stating that the ore had already been collected and used for his own legions.

Sesshoumaru watched Gimon carefully during the exchange. The skink appeared moody and unhappy but wasnt paying much attention to the dialogue, far too busy yawning and rubbing at his armor. He was as entertained with the council as Sesshoumaru was.

Finally when night hit was the meeting adjourned, to Sesshoumarus great relief. The loud clatter of moving chairs and rapid talk began earnestly and Sesshoumaru made his way to the door, intent on getting out of there and avoiding the irritating noises. Kagura had already strayed away, going off to do whatever it was she wanted to do. He wasnt overly concerned about her. She could take care of herself.

He was two steps from crossing the threshold, when a familiar scent tickled his nostrils and he paused. It wasnt Kougas, Gimons, or Kaguras, but someone else he knew fairly well. She had to be standing close in order for him to be capable of picking out her scent among all the others in the room and he felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickle instinctively. He turned gracefully.

"Kouran huh?"

The ice cat youkai smiled that cool smile, a smile that wasnt unrestrained and gleeful. A haughty, calm smile. "Been a while, eh? Sesshoumaru."

Her voice was like silk on water, smooth and unrushed. She was the same as she had been when they had faced each other years ago. She was still tall and thin and pale, still possessed the same slicked back hair the color of mist, wore the same pale violet outfit with the missing sleeve that exposed her striped arm. Her eyes were the same deep blue but this time they lacked the hard, cold edge from before, and were swathed with a warmness and friendliness.

"Still alive?" he asked.

The smile widened a fraction, amused at his remark. "We endure."

"Why are you here?"

"I _am _the cat lord, Sesshoumaru," Kouran replied with a haughty tilt of her head, exposing the long, creamy column of her throat. She eyed him under finely plucked raised eyebrows. "All lords are required to attend the council meetings."

"I didnt realize you had any land to call your own."

She made a "Hmm" noise, closing her eyes, her long lashes forming half crescent moons on her pale cheeks. "Unromantic as usual, I see."

Her lids lifted and Sesshoumaru recognized the warmth as avidity.

"We settled just outside the outskirts of your territory, Sesshoumaru." She rolled his name off her tongue. "Is that a problem?"

"Respect your distance and Ill respect mine," he answered collectedly.

"Is there a double meaning there?"

"Only stating the obvious. You did attempt to kill me," he pointed out.

She waved a clawed hand delicately in the air. "Yes, but that is all in the past and behind us. I never did get to thank you for saving my siblings, did I?"

"I didnt do it as a favor to you."

"I didnt suspect you had. But I am still thankful. If not for you, my sisters and brother would be dead. So thank you."

He didnt say anything, staring at her reticently unblinkingly.

Her lips curled into an enticing smile. She stepped closer to him, coming close enough that she was dangerously close to invading his personal space. She leaned forward to whisper huskily to him, saying, "If you like I do have...other ways of thanking you."

It was an open invitation. A bold one too.

Sesshoumaru sneered, sickened by the offer, and was about to tell her so when a fan suddenly flashed into his vision, a form sliding in between him and the cat youkai.

"Hello there!" Kagura said in a voice that was too cheerfully fake. "Why, Sesshoumaru, you havent introduced _me _to your new _friend _yet, have you? Hi, Im Kagura."

She stepped to stand by Sesshoumarus side, right within his personal space, a wide smile pasted across her face. The smile was as fake as her voice, and far more menacing than friendly. Not that it was meant to be friendly.

Kouran was a bit flustered by the sudden entrance of the other female, and the close proximity in which Kagura stood next to the dog demon. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to speak. "Hello..."

Kaguras smile widened tightly, exposing her teeth.

Kouran shook herself back together. "Kouran. Im Kouran."

"Ah, and how are you _doing _this evening, Kouran?" Kagura spat the name like it tasted foul.

Sesshoumaru watched her silently. She was threatening Kouran. She was actually threatening Kouran for flirting with him. That knowledge entertained him immensely and delighted him. It was horribly silly and stupid, but it gladdened him none the less.

"Very well, thank you, Kagura," Kouran answered.

Kaguras smile faltered a tick. The damn cat wasnt leaving and had defiantly straightened her spine, matching Kaguras hostility. Time for plan B then. Sesshoumaru would probably throw a fit but Kagura didnt care at the moment what he thought.

She looped an arm around his, tightening her hold on the appendage until she was hugging it. She leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder to stare devotedly up at him.

She expected for him to give her the glare of death or go rigid at the close contact. To her utter amazement and shock, he didnt move to push her away or withdraw his arm in the slightest. He didnt move at all.

"Well, I suppose well head back to our room then, Sesshoumaru," she said.

She gave Kouran a taunting smile, daring the cat to make a move.

Kourans eyes had widened a great amount and she faltered, totally flabbergasted by the spectacle before her. "Yes, well, I suppose Ill let you two get to it then...Nice meeting you, Kagura."

"Nice meeting you too," Kagura said sweetly as the cat youkai turned and left. When Kouran was out of ear shot, Kagura snarled, "Bitch."

She dropped Sesshoumarus arm, folding her arms across her chest while glaring daggers at the disappearing Kouran. She was quite livid, with her lips tight and her brows drawn together in the center of her forehead.

Sesshoumaru contained his chuckle. "Ill be retiring to the room then," he informed her.

She made a "Humph" sound, barely acknowledging him as she continued to glare daggers after Kouran.

Smirking slightly, Sesshoumaru left her to it and went on alone into the room.

* * *

It was quite some time later when Kagura finally entered the room for the night, having finished talking with the other Lords and Ladies. The room was dark, the only light being that of the moon. The balcony doors had been pushed open, allowing the wind to come in. The breeze fluttered the curtains serenely and the blue accents of the room intensified the moonlight. It was a pretty sight and Kagura enjoyed it for a moment.

Her eyes darted around the room, finding her mate easily.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the settee, immersed in paper work. He was bathed in moonlight, illuminated in silver light across one half of his face, the other stepped in darkness. The drifting wind pushed his hair, the long strands sparkling and glistening, reminding her of a flowing river.

He glanced up at her arrival, then returned to his business.

Flicking her fan in her palm, Kagura stepped further into the room. She drew even with the bed, watching him.

"That was quite the spectacle you made with Kouran," he commented.

Kagura bared her teeth. She knew he was going to complain about that. "Save it. Im not in the mood to hear your No touching this Sesshoumaru lecture right now, alright? Im not in a good mood."

She moved away from him, feeling his eyes on her back as she went to stand on the balcony. She leaned her arms on the stone railing. She was horribly tense and upset, for a reason she couldnt discern. Well, not upset. More like smoldering in anger.

Of course he was going to scold her and tell her she wasnt to do such things, especially in public. Kami forbid someone should brush up against the guy. Physical contact was a big no-no in Sesshoumarus book. The only reason he hadnt yelled at her earlier was because they had been in front of a bunch of royal youkai. She should have known as soon as they had privacy he would begin berating her.

What the hell did he expect for her to do? Stand there and let the cat openly invite him to her bed? She was _his mate. _Did he not understand that?

The sound of moving cloth let her know he had moved to the doorway of the balcony.

"Kagura," he began.

She whirled on him, furious. "I told you to save it! I dont want to hear it! I dont care what you think and I dont care to hear your stupid spiel! Yes, I know touching Sesshoumaru-sama is asking for death and strictly forbidden. There you go! I know! You dont have to remind me over and over again to keep a foot away from you in public or else I will be invading this Sesshoumarus boundaries. Get it?! I know!"

She wanted to cry. It was ridiculous and she ground her teeth together, angry at the weakness.

Was he really that ashamed having her as her mate, the spawn of Naraku? She had seen the other royal Ladies, and compared to their beauty and grace, they greatly surpassed her. No wonder he was so humiliated to admit to being mated to her. Even when she had confronted Kouran he hadnt said anything in anyway to let the cat know she was his mate.

She leaned backwards as her chest constricted with her turbulent emotions, resting her weight on the railing to hold herself up. She looked at the floor, too ashamed to meet his eyes. She was weak. Nothing more than the spawn of Naraku.

"That wasnt what I was going to say," Sesshoumaru said.

She looked up sharply in surprise. She stared at him, too confused and shocked to speak.

"I was going to say you dont have to worry," he said.

She blinked in confusion.

He stepped out of the doorway and moved towards her, coming to stand in front of the railing and beside her. His shoulder was close to brushing hers and she stared at him. She was unable to see his face, him facing outward and her facing inward, but she didnt turn to look either.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Her voice was a bit breathless and she swallowed to loosen her throat.

"I mean you dont have to worry. There is no need to perform such actions like that one today," he answered stolidly.

"Why?"

"Because," he paused for a moment. "Because there is no need to."

She rolled her eyes. "That doesnt help much."

"Because I am not interested in Kouran. Or any of the other Ladies."

She was pretty certain what he was implying and her heart skipped a beat before settling into a rushed, happy fluttering. It was the closest thing to a love confession he had ever made, but she couldnt help but prod, "Oh? Why not?"

He was silent for a long minute and she was wondering if he was going to answer at all when he said, "Because I am...content with what I have."

Well, _that_ wasnt the answer Kagura had been craving, but it would do. Sesshoumaru didnt openly express his feelings and Kagura would respect that. She wasnt entirely an open person either. She just gave into spouts of emotional outburst occasionally.

"Besides," Sesshoumaru added, "dont you know ice and ice dont mix?"

She stared at him. "Huh?"

He stepped away from the railing, turning his body to face her. He was smiling, really smiling. It was quite horrible on Kaguras bodily functions and she found herself unable to look away from him. She couldnt even move.

"Ice and ice dont mix," he repeated.

She blinked stupidly at him. What the hell was he talking about?

The smile disappeared off his face, returning to his usual emotionless mask. Kagura found herself able to move again and blinked dazedly.

"Did you enjoy the Ladies company?" he asked.

"Heh," Kagura said. The time of divulging feelings was over and they were able to return to their customary relaxed relationship. Not that Kagura would _ever _forget what he had said this night. Those words meant too much to her for her to forget them. _He _meant too much to her for her to forget them.

"They are horrible," Kagura flicked her fan on her palm as she thought back on her time with the Ladies. "Theres only one or two that are independent in any way, shape, or form. The rest are all blubbering morons without any piece of brain matter existing between their ears. There was one that did impress me quite a bit though."

"Who?"

"The woman that was dressed like a man. Souten I think her name was."

"She looked young," Sesshoumaru said doubtfully.

"She _is _young," Kagura replied. "Thats what makes her so impressive. Have you ever heard of the Thunder Beast family?"

"Yes. The two successors were killed. Their land fell into ruin."

Kagura nodded. "Right and wrong. Souten became the successor after both her brothers died. Their land did fall into ruin but shes been striving to build it back up. Shes doing quite well for someone in her situation, I must admit."

"Why is she dressed like a man?"

"Why else? Shes a woman and young. No one would take her seriously if she didnt act like a man." Kaguras expression was full of detest.

Sesshoumaru decided to avoid that subject. "What of the other Ladies?"

"Idiots. Nothing but air," Kagura stressed and pointed to her head with both pointer fingers on opposite sides. "Maniakku looks like a genius compared to them."

"Then we share the same view point."

Kagura frowned and lowered her hands. "I can understand now why you waited so long to become mated."

He gave her a small smirk, a mere tilt of the corner of his mouth. He didnt say it, but he thought it.

_The wait was worth it._

* * *

Rin peeked outside the door as she passed it.

The black shape of Kohaku was sitting by himself on the back porch, gazing up at the stars.

Frowning, Rin walked past the door. After the morning she hadnt spoken to him at all. She had caught glances of him from time to time through out the day but she lacked the courage to approach him and attempt to start a conversation. Not after what had happened that morning...

Sighing, Rin went into the kitchen to help Sango with dinner.

On the porch, Kohaku listened absently to the sounds of the night and those coming from the kitchen. He was feeling more oppressed than was normal and had avoided most everybody through out the day. He had been enjoying himself with Rin in the morning. Luckily that log had knocked some sense into his head.

He wished he could see the scar on his back. It would be a fair reminder of the fate he deserved. He wasnt supposed to be happy. He wasnt supposed to be enjoying himself. He was supposed to be miserable, to pay for the sins he had committed.

Sangos voice called from within the kitchen, announcing dinner was ready. Kohaku heard the shuffling sandals and robes of Miroku go into the kitchen, followed by the clinking of plates and gurgled laughter.

Kohaku didnt move from his spot. He didnt want to be by them right now. All they would do was stare at him peculiarly. Then they would ask questions, demanding to know what was wrong, pour salt into the wounds etched across his heart. He didnt think he could stomach that right now.

The sound of the screen door opening behind him made him tilt his head back to see who it was.

Rin stood in the doorway, holding a place of food in her hands. She looked unsure of herself, then seemed to gather her courage and walked softly over to him. She knelt beside him and set the plate down.

"Here," she said quietly. "I thought you might be hungry."

He stared at her. He was astounded that she had brought him food. Not even Sango would bring him anything when he wished to be alone.

He tensed as Rin remained where she was, looking at him. He waited for the questions to start.

Rin smiled gently at him and rose to her feet. He listened to her footsteps pad across the wooden boards and into the house, listening until they faded when she drew too far away.

Dazzled, he stared at the food. It took him a while to get over his startlement, but when he finally did, he felt compellingly grateful.

**This chapter gave me the urge to run out and hug somebody. So I hugged my cat.  ****My first time writing Kouga though! He was actually easier then I anticipated.**


	18. A Little Ray of Hope

* * *

Sango had been wondering how Miroku was capable of sleeping later than her. She was the one who had given birth, been fatigued for days, and was awakened multiple times in the night by her daughter's cries. Miroku did help but he couldn't exactly breast feed, despite how much Sango wished he could. Yet she awoke before him every morning. Sango supposed it was due to motherly instincts.

Yawning quietly, Sango swung her legs off the bed and rubbed her eyes. She was feeling refreshed and chipper, not groggy or haggard even if she did get up early. She slipped on her kimono and tied the obi securely around her waist. Her body had lost the flabbiness from the pregnancy easily and in record time.

Sango had never appreciated her athletic body so much before. Her continuous taijiya training had toned her anatomy where she was capable of shedding excess fat from the gestation with hardly any effort. If birth wasn't so damn painful, Sango would have granted Miroku the thirty kids he wanted with no argument. Unfortunate for him he was going to have to settle for one or two...possibly three or four...five if he was lucky.

Sango shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was getting way too far ahead of herself.

Grinning to herself, she headed to Keiseki's bedroom down the hall.

Sunlight filtered in through the high window on the opposite wall from the door to the bedroom, lighting the room nicely with a soft golden glow spilling across the crib and floor. Faint birdsong could be heard from outside, chirps and twitters announcing the start of a new day.

Smiling lovingly, Sango stepped closer, her footsteps careful and silent on the wooden floorboards.

Keiseki was sleeping soundlessly under her pastel pink cotton blanket, one tiny hand curled around the hem of it. The black fuzz on her head had grown into fragile, silky strands, sideburns already developing on the sides.

Sango marveled at the way her daughter was the perfect balance of her's and Miroku's features. Keiseki's hair would likely be hers but black with Miroku's bangs. The color of the eye's were definitely Miroku's but the shape was Sango's, wide and expressive. What a flawless little being her daughter was.

Cooing quietly, Sango leaned down and picked up the infant with care. Keiseki stirred, lifting her eyelids for a bland moment before yawning hugely and returning to slumber whilst cradled in her mother's arms. Smile widening, Sango departed the bedroom and moved to the kitchen to prepare the morning meal.

She was halfway there when the unusual sound of a rattling chain and thunking noises halted her progression. Frowning, she cocked her head, listening attentively to the sonance.

It was coming from outside, from the back yard.

Curiosity won over Sango and she redirected her path from the kitchen to the back porch. The noises grew louder as Sango approached and she pushed open the door stealthily to peer out.

The din of rattling and thunking was Kohaku cutting the last of the wood with his sickle. The taijiya was standing on the grass, kicking logs into the air and striking them as they fell. Sango had seen him do it many times in his youth and it was interesting to find him still performing the same actions he had years ago. Back then he had been a wiry, skinny unsure boy. Now he was tall and lean, muscular, a master with his weapon. He had gained enormous confidence with his physical abilities while under Naraku and after being released from Naraku's control.

Sango pondered if he would have gained the same confidence as he had now had their hometown not been destroyed. She doubted it. Before Naraku Kohaku had been a timid boy. It was Naraku who had turned him into a skilled fighter, taking the training Kohaku had learned from his father and perfecting it. It was Naraku who had made him an accomplished killer.

Sango's eye wandered away from Kohaku and she was surprised to find Rin sitting on the back porch. The girl was reading some scrolls laid out on her lap, her attention being absorbed on them and not Kohaku.

Neither of them were speaking to each other and really didn't seem to be being paying any attention whatsoever to the other, but Sango got an elevated feeling anyway. The past relationship between Rin and Kohaku had not yet been made known to Sango, but that didn't prevent her from appreciating the relationship they had now. Seeing the two youngsters spending time together gave Sango the hope that Kohaku was ready to settle down and cease his wanderings. It helped her to believe that her brother was cured or was on the way to becoming cured.

Rin was one of the few who wasn't put off by Kohaku's daunting style of dress and morose disposition. In fact, if Sango thought about it, Rin wasn't put off by much at all. The girl was extremely accepting of people and others, whether they be human, hanyou, or youkai. She bore a deep resemblance to Kagome in that respect, being able to look past physical exteriors and flaws. How much of that applied to Rin's relationship to Kohaku though Sango wasn't certain.

Sango stepped onto the porch, closing the door quietly behind her. The movement caught Rin's eye and she looked up, exclaiming, "Good morning, Sango-chan!"

Kohaku stopped his wood cutting at the sound of Rin's voice, turning to her and his sister.

Sango smiled at them both. "Good morning, you two." She gave Rin a quizzical look. "Do you both always get up this early?"

Rin nodded animatedly, eagerly rising to greet Keiseki as well. "Good morning, Keiseki-chan!"

The baby blinked awake. Her eyes focused on Rin and Sango could have sworn her daughter was giving the young woman a miffed glare.

"Is Houshi-sama awake?" Rin asked, oblivious to the glare being aimed her way.

"No. That lazy lech is still asleep."

"Late to bed, late to rise," Kohaku quoted, walking to stand near the railing.

Sango shifted closer to him so he could see Keiseki. "It's not any fault of mine, mind you."

Kohaku smirked slightly. "Of course not."

Sango withdrew quickly away from him. "Ugh, Miroku is rubbing off on you! Next thing you'll be asking women to bear you a child."

Kohaku tilted his head doubtfully and wandered back to his wood chopping. Shaking her head, Sango sat down delicately, tucking her legs close together and leaning her weight on one hip. Rin mimicked her position, returning to reading the scrolls.

Sango glanced curiously down at the writing. "What's that?"

"List of weapons."

"List of weapons?"

Rin nodded and handed her a sheet. "Weapons like the kama, the bo, the jo, the keibo, stuff like that."

"You're studying that?" Kohaku's sickle returned to his hand as he raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"It's always a good thing for a woman to know her weapons," Sango said before Rin could reply.

Kohaku frowned dubiously. Rin didn't seem like the type to be researching weapons or even be interested in them. She wouldn't hurt a fly much less pick up a weapon with the intent of slaying someone with it. She was purer then that.

"I was just curious is all," Rin murmured.

_Ah..._

He kicked a log in the air, resuming his task with new vigor to distract his thoughts.

"It's interesting to learn all the different types," Rin carried on. "There are a lot more of them than I thought."

"Some weapons aren't even in here," Sango flipped through the sheets, scanning down the lists.

"It's traditional weapons. The more commonly used ones," explained Rin.

Sango continued scanning the sheets as Rin diverted her attention to watching Kohaku work.

He had already been out here chopping wood when Rin had woken up around an hour and a half ago. After getting changed and finding something to distract herself, she had sat down on the porch to be near him but not close enough to disturb him. They hadn't spoken barely at all until Sango arrived, Rin being immersed in her study and Kohaku in his wood chopping.

He seemed a little more relaxed than he had been yesterday but Rin had been neglecting her studies anyway. The early morning before everyone was awake was a perfect opportunity to catch up. Once the village started rising there would be chores to help out with and Rin would likely be kept busy the rest of the day.

Kohaku hadn't minded the lack of conversation as far as she could tell, although he had stood unmoving just glomming at her when she had first emerged onto the porch. She had simply smiled at him, then plunged into her studies without offering him an explanation as to why she was out there.

She had watched him out of the corner of her eye as he had stood for several more moments staring at her before recommencing with his wood chopping. Why he had been so astounded at her being out there she had no idea. He was too paranoid for his own good.

Sango laid the papers clutched loosely in her hand down in her lap, surveying Kohaku along with Rin. They all sat in silence, listening to the hushed sounds of the wind in the trees, the river down below, the clinking of chimes from the shrine, the rattling chain of the sickle, the thunk of the wood, and Keiseki's happy gurgling as she clutched at strands of her mother's hair.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence had passed, Rin said, "Sango-chan?"

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"When you will be able to start teaching me again soon?"

Confusion marred Sango's countenance for a moment, then she remembered. She had been teaching Rin some basic techniques of fighting, but they had stopped the lessons once Sango's belly had grown too large and heavy for her to move around deftly.

"Hmm I'm not sure. Pretty soon." Her eyes darted to Kohaku kicking another log into the air. His movements provoked an idea to spark in Sango's head and she said suggestively, "Ne, Kohaku, why don't you teach her in the meantime?"

The sickle was pulled back into his palm and he turned half around to get her in his view, allowing the logs to fall unheeded to the ground. "Eh?"

"You can teach her how to fight? I was teaching her but I had to stop once I became pregnant and I would now if not for Keiseki and a number of other things I have to take care of."

"Me?" Kohaku virtually squeaked.

Sango gave him a funny look at his tone. "You don't mind, do you? The only other person around here that could really teach her is Inuyasha and he's not exactly the teacherly type."

Rin was gazing at him intensely, waiting for his reply. He shifted self-consciously.

"She'll get hurt," he protested in a low voice.

"I'm trusting you to keep her unharmed," Sango said with a bright smile.

Kohaku wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Either way it made him unconsciously flinch, recalling faintly the memory of when he had tried to kill the girl. The memory was hard to pull up, close to impossible, but it was still there. It was broken into flickers of recollection, blurred images that were hard to decipher. He couldn't remember it clearly, though he did scantily remember trying to kill her, her evading of him, and a vague white shape resembling Sesshoumaru arriving. He was glad for the haziness. It prevented him from remembering fully.

Rin had moved to stand hesitantly in front of him while he had been absorbed in his thoughts. He snapped himself out of it, raking a contemplative gaze over her delicate frame. How the heck was he going to teach someone so dainty how to fight?

A sound from inside announced that Miroku had gotten up and Sango rose to her feet to go greet him. "I'll be back in a moment, guys." She disappeared through the porch door, leaving Rin and Kohaku alone.

They blinked at each other for several moments.

Kohaku coughed

"Well, uhh...okay then." He tucked his sickle into his belt and squared his shoulders. "I'm going to assume you were learning how to defend yourself rather than learning a specific weapon?"

Rin nodded. "Sango-chan thought it was best I know how to fight back in case if an emergency, which is why we started the training. I don't want to become a professional killer or anything."

"True. It's important that women learn how to protect themselves," Kohaku agreed. He rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose we'll start from the beginning then. Put up your fists."

She complied with his instruction. He shook his head. "No, no you're holding it wrong. You'll break your thumb that way."

She pulled her hands closer to her body insecurely, her fingers loosening. "It's been a while," she said bashfully.

"It's easily fixable," he reassured her. "Now hold you hand open with your fingers extended and touching each other. Separate the thumb from the other fingers."

She obeyed, her eyes wandering to his face to make sure she was doing it right. His face was passive, close to the same expression he wore when chopping wood.

"Now you have to bend the four fingers inward."

She looked uncertainly at him, not entirely understanding what exactly he meant. Seeing her qualm, he stepped closer to her, narrowing the distance between them to a few inches. His hands reached out and cupped her smaller one in his.

It was the first time they had touched since that time in that cave long ago.

Rin stared at his hands holding her's, surprised at the gentleness his touch held. His touch didn't fluster her like Dezaia's or Kajuu's did. She was comfortable and relaxed within his grasp. She felt at ease, knowing he wasn't going to try anything odd or perverted. She trustedhim not do anything to make her jittery. She trusted _him._

A frown tugged at Kohaku's lips. Her hands reminded him of the wings of a bird. They were fragile and easily breakable. There were callouses on her palms which Kohaku had suspected there would be. With or without callouses though, she was diaphanous.

His fingers curled around her's to guide her, bending her fingers inward until the tips touched her palm. He shifted his stance to get a better view, his body aligning next to hers. Rin remained relaxed, allowing him to navigate her without resistance.

He pressed down on her thumb to bring it over the index finger, saying as he did so, "Press your thumb over the index finger. If you hold your thumb under your fingers you're liable to break it. Don't allow your thumb to extend past the finger knuckles."

"'k."

He cocked his head, inspecting her fist. Satisfied, he released her.

"Now remember don't allow your little finger to separate from the other fingers. Keep your fist closed, but relaxed before actually making contact with your target. And keep your wrist straight."

Rin grimaced. How was she supposed to remember all that when being attacked?

"Now," Kohaku stepped back, "hit me."

She gaped at him. "Huh?"

"Hit me." He said it so casually it was more like he was telling her to water flowers or something.

"You want me to hit you?"

"Uh huh. Here." He held up his palm.

Oh...Well, that was a bit better than having to hit him in the chest or head. Biting her lip, Rin swung at him. Her fist did successfully connect with his palm, but she had put too much power into her swing and she stumbled with the momentum. Kohaku's free arm caught her just below her breasts before she made contact with the ground.

"Not so hard," he reproved, holding her weight with no strain. "Watch your foot work too. Otherwise you can over balance yourself."

"Ye-yes."

He pushed her upright. "Okay. Try again."

"Ri-right."

Her second attempt hit his palm like a drifting leaf. She hadn't put any power into the throw but she hadn't over balanced either.

"Good. Again."

She did it again.

"Again. Put some power into it."

She did it once again.

And again, and again, and again.

* * *

Sango walked out of the kitchen where she had been making food into the living room. She paused when she saw Miroku standing before the back porch door with a thoughtful, elated expression.

"Miroku? Is something wrong?" she asked, walking towards him.

Miroku turned away from the spectacle of Rin giggly throwing punches at Kohaku's palm, the young man dodging her to test her aim. Miroku beamed at his wife, sweeping his arm about her and kissing the forehead of Keiseki, eliciting a delighted squeal from the baby girl. "Nothing's wrong, dear Sango. Not anymore."

She raised a dark eyebrow at him. "Not anymore?"

He grinned, running a knuckle tenderly down her cheek. "Not anymore."

Sango simply shook her head. "You're too weird sometimes."

She walked off to tend to her chores. Grinning broadly, Miroku glanced out the back door, watching Kohaku teach the young woman.

"Not anymore..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had to admit that Kagura had been right about Souten. The girl stood out starkly among the other royal ladies, both in physical appearance and the way she held herself. She was barely old enough to be called a woman, especially in youkai year standards. She looked to be around sixteen years of age, with a long, black braid reaching to just below her waist and red eyes a shade darker than Kagura's glistened under a high forehead that wasn't too high to be unattractive. An uncooperative bang flipped up on the left side of her head, giving her proud and assertive stance a somewhat comical look, like a five year old play acting a dominant queen.

She was indeed dressed like a man. Her pants and sash resembled Sesshoumaru's own, but the color of the pants were blue and her sash lacked the marks his bore. A red and black chest plate melded to her upper shape, a white shirt between the armor and her flesh. Red shoulder pads and gray wrist bands embedded with a ruby over the upper side of her wrist pronounced her more a warrior than a lady.

Her weapon, a deadly spear with two divided heads that resembled shaft's of lightning, was held loosely in her grasp.

"Sesshoumaru," she greeted him respectfully when he drew near.

She was actually quite tall for a woman - girl. Taller than Rin. Souten almost came up to his shoulder.

"You are Souten hmm?"

She inclined her ebony head. "That would be me, yes."

"The heir of the Thunder Beast Family?"

"Ruler of now, and for the past eight or so years."

"I had thought your providence had fallen into ruin."

Her gleaming eyes darted to the floor sheepishly, a tiny blush staining her cheeks. "Yes, well with my brother's untimely deaths the rule fell onto me and then I was not yet old enough to take proper care of a kingdom. It wasn't long before the servants left and everyone forgot about the Thunder Beast Family. But," here she raised her head defiantly, "I've been working the last few years to restore our empire and our name. I've accomplished enough to be recognized here."

Sesshoumaru was a little impressed. To even attempt reestablishing a broken kingdom was quite the feat. To succeed at it was colossal. If the girl continued improving she could make a rather fair ally. It appeared as though she had a good, clear head on her shoulders. She wasn't corrupted by vanity like the other Queens. She was determined and effective, the first Queen in a long time to hold those virtues. She was reminding him more and more of Kagura, both women independent and persistent.

"I hadn't been aware that the Thunder Beast clan had had a third child," he said mildly.

"No one knew," Souten confirmed, her gaze darting to the side this time. "I was the third heir in line and female. I wasn't important enough to be kept in the public eye. When my parents passed my brother's thought it best to keep me unknown. They didn't want me bearing the weight that comes with being a ruler."

_"Ironic isn't it?"_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"It did make it harder for me," Souten was saying. "But I can't be angry with them. They were doing it to protect me." She spoke of them with adoration, sparkles in her iris's.

"Your brothers," Sesshoumaru said slowly. "Hiten and Manten was it?"

"Hai."

_Oh those two idiots. No surprise someone knocked them off_.

Sesshoumaru didn't care for humans but he knew the difference between killing someone for being an obstacle and mindless slaughtering. Hiten and Manten had become too power hungry and caused too much ruckus to go unnoticed for long.

Sesshoumaru wondered which youkai had taken them out. Neither of the Thunder Brothers had been weak so it had to have been an exceptionally strong demon to be capable of killing both at once.

Souten peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I think someone is looking for you."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and a second later heard and smelled the wolf prince drawing close to him.

Kouga materialized beside him instantly. He looked oddly suspicious and guilty and kept glancing around him as if he were afraid of being caught doing something naughty.

Souten and Sesshoumaru stared down at the wolf, the thunder youkai ingenuously displaying her bafflement while Sesshoumaru revealed nothing.

"What are you doing, Kouga?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kouga leaned towards Sesshoumaru, whispering behind a hand in a low voice, "Is it considered offensive to snoop around other youkai's castles?"

It took a moment for Sesshoumaru to answer. "No..."

"Oh, good then." Kouga swept a hand across his forehead, wiping away imaginary sweat. "I couldn't sleep last night so I took the liberty of exploring the castle. Stumbled on a system of secret passage's that run throughout the area. Amazing, ain't it?"

"All castles have secret passages," Sesshoumaru answered cooly.

"Your's as well?"

Sesshoumaru shot him an arctic glance.

"Ah, yes, point taken." He scratched his neck. "I feel like a kitsune. Running around and probing into things I shouldn't be. If I didn't know any better I'd say-"

"Did you say kitsune?" Souten broke into Kouga's dialogue.

Kouga cocked his head at her, his ice blue eyes sweeping her form shamelessly. It was the wolves way of identifying newcomers. They examined physical aspects throughly. "Who's this?"

"Souten of the Thunder Beast tribe," Sesshoumaru said tonelessly.

"Ohh of the Laimei Valley. Haven't heard from them in a long time."

"You said kitsune," Souten reminded him fervently.

"Kitsune, yes. I used to know a kitsune in fact."

"Knew a kitsune?" Sesshoumaru beat Souten to the punch, the dog demon interested.

"Yeah. He used to travel with Kagome...Name started with an S...Shitto? No...Shipyard?..."

"Shippo?" Souten suggested. Her hands were clasped hopefully together in front of her chest, the spear sticking out at an haphazard angle. Sesshoumaru took a discreet step backwards.

"Yeah that's it. Shippo," Kouga nodded. "Shippo."

There was a quick intake of breath from the Thunder Queen. "You're...You're sure?" she asked hesitantly, a ring of hope underlaying her tone.

"Yeah, Shippo. Kind of an annoying little thing. He impersonated me. Of all the nerve!"

Souten had stopped listening to him after the first two words, her eyes glazing over dreamily.

Sesshoumaru eyed her closely. "What kitsune are you referring to?"

"The kitsune that followed Inuyasha," Souten answered, pulling herself out of her daze.

Sesshoumaru's eye's widened a mere centimeter. Souten knew the same kitsune that Rin did. How was that possible? That kitsune had been following his bastard half brother around since right after Inuyasha had pulled the Tetsusaiga from their father's grave. Why would Inuyasha have any dealings with the Thunder Beast family or with Souten?

Souten had gone back to her enameled look, staring off into space. Sesshoumaru did a double take. Something started to dawn on him and he felt like chuckling.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Inuyasha was brooding gloomily about his dilemma on the shrine steps when Miroku took a seat beside him. The monk was cradling Keiseki, caring for the infant while Sango went down to the river. Sango was scared to death of having her daughter too close to water. She hadn't left yet but Miroku had taken Keiseki to allow her to get ready. Plus he hadn't seen Keiseki for most of the day since Kagome had kept him busy in the shrine.

The sounds of a young girl and a young man still echoed through the back door when Miroku had departed from his home. Apparently Kohaku had moved on to showing Rin how he worked with the sickle. Miroku had to restrain himself from spying on them again.

Inuyasha's ear twitched but he said nothing in way of greeting to Miroku. Miroku took in the hanyou's strung shoulders, noticing the stiffness in his limbs.

"Want to talk about it?" Miroku asked without preamble.

Inuyasha's lip jumped. He wanted to talk about it, he wanted someone else to confide in, but he knew this problem was his and his alone. It would be unfair to ruin Miroku's happiness. Inuyasha would shoulder the burden himself. He was the root of it anyway.

"No," he said shortly.

Miroku nodded sagely. He didn't prod the hanyou into revealing the problem. Inuyasha was too tense to talk about it right now without blowing up. Miroku would question him later.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said in a low, curious tone.

"Hmm?"

"How does it feel? Being a dad?"

That wasn't a question Miroku had predicted coming from Inuyasha. He mused on his feelings regarding the bundle of life in his arms. "Well," he said slowly, trying to put into words what he felt, "it's...different, I suppose. You know that rush you get whenever you kill an exceptionally hard enemy?"

"Yeah."

"It's sort of like that, but instead of killing something you've created something. Rather than taking life you're giving life. It's the greatest gift in the world."

"Are you only saying that because you like sex so much?" Inuyasha glowered at him.

Miroku chuckled, unruffled by the comment. "No, Inuyasha. Although that is also a great experience I am not referring to that." Then as an afterthought he added, "And don't use such language in front of my daughter."

"Keh!"

"But its quite exhilarating. You're a _dad_, y'know? A _dad. _It's one thing to be a husband or a lover and have a wife to protect, but having a kid to protect makes you..." He struggled to find a word. "Bigger somehow...Like you could be facing a thousand Naraku's and you know you'll win, all because you're protecting her...or him." He rubbed Keiseki's Kazaana-less palm. "Children are your legacy. They carry within them a piece of you and that piece of you will always live on through them. It's the closest we'll ever get to gaining immortality. And I'm perfectly satisfied with the results."

He fell silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "As to your question how it feels to be a dad, it's very hard if not impossible to answer. It's just something you have to experience for yourself." He looked at the hanyou, who was tenser than ever. "You understand?"

"More than I want to," Inuyasha said grudgingly.

It was obvious that something was definitely on Inuyasha's mind. He looked downright oppressive and upset, close to miserable.

Inuyasha's question was pretty much a red flag to Miroku. Miroku had never bothered Inuyasha about why Kagome and him didn't have or talk about children. Miroku found it best that the hanyou and miko work it out themselves without the rubbernecking of others. If either of them wished to discuss it with him then he would wait for them to come to him. He didn't want them to feel pressured into bearing offspring.

Considering what Inuyasha was and the abuse he had experienced from being what he was, Miroku wasn't shocked in the least that his friend would be reluctant to produce children. But was Kagome okay with that? Kagome was certainly the motherly type and seeing her raise Shippo hardened that fact. It would make sense for Kagome to desire children of her own. Perhaps that was Inuyasha's plight. Kagome wanted children and Inuyasha was demurred to it.

Keiseki burbled and tightened little fingers around Miroku's robes, demanding his attention. Miroku grinned down at her. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't know what they were missing.

"Huh. Would you look at that."

Miroku raised his head at Inuyasha's words. Inuyasha motioned with a shrug of his shoulder and Miroku turned to where Inuyasha indicated.

Sango was walking down the long steps to the village below, carrying a large bag filled with plates to wash slung over her shoulder. Behind her trailed Rin and behind Rin was Kohaku. The young woman was clasping the wrist of the taijiya and dragging him along with her. The girl's face was positively beaming joyously and Kohaku looked a bit flummoxed, but wasn't pulling out of her grip or even protesting.

The grin on Miroku's face resurfaced, stronger and wider than before.

"Inuyasha?"

"Wha'?"

"You ever get the feeling you're the luckiest man on earth?"

Inuyasha raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, but Miroku was too busy grinning to notice.

* * *

"Come on, Kohaku! It will be fun!" Rin crowed, continuing to tug him after her.

"Uhh," said the taijiya.

Sango swallowed her giggle, doing her best to hide her mirth. When she had invited Rin to join her down to the river to wash some plates, she hadn't expected for the girl to grab Kohaku and insistent he come with them. Kohaku had uttered a few half protests but Rin had conveniently ignored them. He was unable to come up with a good excuse either, so he was as good as a prisoner to the girl's whims.

Rin chattered away as they made their way to the river. She was in higher spirits now than she had been in the morning, Sango noticed. She had been close to melancholy then. Now she was springy and genial.

Kohaku remained silent, his brain trying to catch up with his body. He had been planning to go inside when Sango arrived, had planned to go spend the rest of the day alone now that Rin's lesson was over.

Until the girl had suddenly without warning snagged his wrist and said, "Come with us, Kohaku!"

"Come where?" he had asked, bewildered, wondering why she was holding his arm.

She hadn't ever initiated physical contact freely before. The only contact they had had was during the practice and that was because it was required. Kohaku had been the one to start it too.

"Down to the river of course!" Rin replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Down to the river?"

"Uh huh!"

She tugged on his arm, forcing him to follow her. Sango was vividly watching them, her lips pursued.

"Down to the river," Kohaku repeated.

"Uh huh!" Rin shot him a smile over her shoulder, dragging him forward.

"Why?"

This time Rin gave him a funny look, looking at him like he had just said something ridiculously stupid. "To spend time with us, silly!"

"You- what? Why?"

"Because I want you to!"

"Why?"

"Because I like spending time with you,"she said with a small blush, her eyes not on him.

That's when Kohaku's brain shut down. She wanted him to spend time with her. She _liked _spending time with him. When was the last time anyone besides Sango had said that to him? He didn't think he knew how to handle it. Therefore he just stayed quiet, his mind trying to tie itself back together.

Sango hadn't heard what Rin had said, the older woman already walking to the stairs. Rin wasn't fazed by her confession. She began jabbering a moment later, though her hand remained around his wrist.

Who knew a touch like that would make him feel like his entire person was focused on that one spot?

_"She's just lonely."_ Kohaku thought. _"That's all."_

When they reached the river, Sango settled on the bank and emptied the contents of her bag next to her. Plates, cups, bowls, chopsticks, and other items clattered onto the ground. Rin finally released Kohaku's wrist, the girl situating herself beside Sango to help.

Kohaku rubbed the area where she had touched him. The loss of her touch, even through the fabric of his clothes, felt like a wound, and he realized how much he missed being touched. His crimes kept people at a distance, repulsed by him. Not that he was going to act on this sudden realization. It was part of his punishment: the loneliness. His plight raged onwards...

"Rin-chan! What are you doing?!" Sango cried.

Kohaku's thoughts of his condemnation disappeared under Sango's cry. Coming to himself, Kohaku looked to see what the matter was.

Rin was standing in the middle of the river, the water lapping above her knees. She had tucked the bottom of her kimono into her obi belt to keep it from getting wet, exposing her legs audaciously. She was bent halfway over. "Fishing, Sango-chan!"

Sango looked wildly around them. Thankfully there were no villagers nearby. "Rin-chan get out of there! That's indecent!"

"What's indecent?" Rin asked innocently.

She held perfectly still, staring into the water. Kohaku, despite feeling a little embarrassed by Rin's exposure, was amused by Sango's reaction.

"_That's _indecent!" Sango put a great deal of emphasis on 'that's'.

Rin straightened to check the area. "No one's here," she said.

"Kohaku's here!" Sango hissed, flushing.

Rin glanced at him then waved a hand dismissevely. She assumed again her previous position.

Kohaku quirked an eyebrow. She didn't care he was seeing her like this? She wasn't showing anything vital but her current baring of flesh was considered immodest.

_"I'm sure Shippo has seen her like this before," _Kohaku reassured himself.

"Rin," Sango kept hissing.

Rin moved further into the river, going into deeper water where more fish lurked. She waited nonmoving for a fish to swim closer, Sango hissing in the background. Rin leaped as a fish drew near and missed it by an inch. The water splashed higher from her movement, soaking the bottom hem of her garments.

"I missed."

"You have to strike without flexing or preparing first. Movement is much more easily detected underwater," Kohaku elucidated.

Rin considered that for a moment. "So I have to strike without thinking about it first?"

"Yeah. Like when you get attacked you have to strike without thought. Remember?"

"Hai!"

She missed again. "It's been a long time," she said unhappily. "I used to fish all the time when Sesshoumaru was pursuing Naraku."

"Mmm."

Kohaku trudged into the water without another word or explanation. Waves lapped against Rin's body as she watched him, perplexed as to what he was up to.

"You're getting your clothes wet," she told him.

"Yes," he agreed.

Sango, who had been muttering under her breath in mortification, fell silent.

Kohaku moved to stand near Rin. "Alright, watch me."

"You know how to fish?"

His eyes shone with something that Rin thought was self-mockery. "I've been surviving on my own in the wilderness for six years. Fishing was a necessity."

He struck fast, his arms plunging into the water. Rin jumped instinctively by the sudden motion, further soaking her clothes. He pulled up a fish wiggling in his grasp.

"See?"

She nodded and he tossed the fish onto the bank. Sango slid away from it. "Hey! Watch it! You almost got it in my plates!"

"They're dirty anyway," Kohaku pointed out, tilting over the surface of the water again.

"I'm talking about the clean plates!"

"You try, Rin," Kohaku said. "Just remember to keep perfectly still. No hesitating."

"Right!" Rin chirped.

It took her a few more tries, but finally she came up bearing a large squirming fish.

"Look! I got one!" she shouted jubilant.

"Nice! It's a big one too."

Smiling shyly from his praise, Rin tossed the fish to the shore, being careful not to get it within a foot of Sango's clean plates.

Sango, knowing she was defeated, leaned back to watch the two fish together. Okay, so maybe a little bit of immodesty was alright. Sango hadn't seen Kohaku indulging himself in tasks that weren't required to survive in a long time. She hadn't seen him do anything that was strictly for his own enjoyment in an even longer time. He had volunteered himself to teach Rin without any nudging whatsoever. That spoke volumes to Sango and she sat and watched them, catering to the hope that Kohaku was mended.

And after Rin had mastered the technique and no longer needed any guidance, Kohaku stayed fishing with her. They compared the sizes of their catches and gloated outlandishly about it. They were still there when Sango departed for home to prepare dinner, having finished her dish washing long ago.

* * *

Miroku stared owlishly at the huge pile of fish cluttering his table top. The stack stretched high up to his chest from where he sat on the floor. He didn't dare count the amount. He'd start getting worried if he did.

Frowning, he looked at Rin and Kohaku, each sitting on either side of the dinner table. "Did we really need this many?"

"Well, uhhh," began Rin, her voice on the verge of breaking into a giggle.

"They both got a bit carried away," Sango said from the opposite side of Miroku, rocking Keiseki in her arms.

"It looks like you cleaned the whole river out," commented Miroku.

Rin and Kohaku shared a sheepish glance across the table. And Rin giggled behind one hand and felt the loneliness fade away.

**This chapter was actually a lot shorter than I thought it would be. But that's A-ok! And I finally got Souten in there! I was waiting forever to get her in the story and I hope she's believable. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with her.**

**And this fic has now reached over 200 pages. Yes, 200 pages. In just a little over 2 months. My head will explode any day now.**


	19. Panacea

**

* * *

**

It took me an extra day to update but this chapter is my longest yet. It's 21 pages long LOL.

* * *

Souten vaulted through the chamber door, eyes sparking and body literally twitching with excitement. She paused for a mere half second then dashed further into the room.

Behind her the flung door slammed into the wall with a bang and bounced off of it, settling back into its frame with another loud bang.

"Koryu!" she barked. "Koryu!"

A small red, spiky head raised itself from the davenport, blinking large bulbous eyes sleepily. "Souten-sama," yawned the red creature in a high voice. "You're back from the meeting?"

Through the darkness of the room, Koryu could see his mistress pacing while wringing her hands together. Well...that was a little different. Normally Souten returned from the council meeting's irritated.

"The meeting? Forget the meeting! This is much more important!" Souten flung her arms up. She didn't cease her pacing.

"What's more important?"

Koryu fell backwards as Souten leaped at the davenport, gripping the arm and back of it.

"He's alive, Koryu! He's alive!"

Koryu rolled off the couch and landed with a thud on the floor. "Who's alive?"

"Shippo! The kitsune! He's alive!" Souten pushed off the davenport. She started pacing again.

Koryu recognized the name. Shippo: the little kitsune Souten had dueled years ago. Ah yes...That fox had given Koryu a headache, making him carry out Souten's plan of dealing with Shippo's companions while Souten fought the twerp. Souten hadn't even killed the little sucker.

Koryu righted himself to a more dignified position. Rubbing his bruised snout, Koryu listened to Souten continue to pace the room. The Thunder Queen had those stupid stars in her eyes again. She always did that when she thought about the kitsune.

"Oh, Shippo," Souten sighed. "How long has it been since I last laid eyes on you?"

"About eight years," said Koryu vapidly.

Souten didn't seem to have heard. She jumped at the chest lying against the wall, mauling the furniture in her frenzy.

"Koryu!" She thrust a pile of clothes at the small dragon, causing him to fall once more on his back. "Get ready! We're going!"

Souten ran to collect the rest of her things. Koryu struggled to sit up.

"Going where?" he kicked the clothes away from him disdainfully.

"After Shippo!"

"After Shippo?"

"Yes!" Souten snatched an armful of papers from a desk. She bumped the balcony doors open with a hip and tossed the papers into the air. "There! That's as safe as those records will be!"

"Souten-sama," Koryu said ever patiently. "You're going after Shippo?"

"Yes! Yes!" The shaft of her spear smacked into the doors as she whirled.

"What about the council?"

"Forget the council! It's a waste of time anyway. Everything they discuss is irrelevant."

"But won't you lose standing if you leave early?"

That made Souten pause, a dreaded look overcoming her features. Koryu had a good point. This was the first time Souten had been introduced to a large number of youkai rulers and the first big step to getting her family's rulership reinstated into the ranks. If she left now she would be giving up that chance and everything she had worked so hard for would be wasted away.

Souten was faced with a gulf. If she took one side she would be restoring her family name and bringing herself to power. She would get servants, allies, resources, recognition. All the things she needed.

If she took the other side, she would be finding the kitsune that had haunted her memory for years. She would be reunited with the boy- no man, who had told her to forget her revenge. He had been the one who had inspired her to repair her family's standing. And he had been the one who had caused the destruction of it!

_Power. Kitsune. Power. Kitsune. Power. Shippo. Power. Big green eyes. Power. Big, green...sparkling eyes._

"The council will have to wait. This is the only chance I may get and I don't plan on wasting it!" Souten proclaimed loudly.

Koryu was folding the clothes into neat, tidy squares. He restrained the urge to sigh dramatically.

Souten started pacing again, raving about the kitsune. "I can't waste this chance! I've been wondering and wondering for years about him and what had happened to him, where he had gone. I _must _see him again! The council can be easily fixed. I can come next meeting! Besides, the stronghold isn't yet totally repaired so we have something to do in the mean time! I can work on allies and visit other kingdoms. The council isn't needed for that!"

"How did you find out about the kitsune, Souten-sama?" Koryu asked curiously.

"Kouga, the wolf prince from the north, knows him. And I'm positive it's Shippo because Kouga also knows the kitsune was traveling with Kagome, that human miko who controlled Inuyasha!"

Souten furiously began to remove all her items from the room.

Koryu watched her with a hooded expression. "...And do you know where the kitsune is?"

Souten grimaced. "Well...No."

"You didn't ask Kouga?"

"Well...No."

"So you have no idea which way to head?"

"Well...No."

Koryu did sigh dramatically this time.

"Shut up! I'm a master strategist; I'll figure something out!" She chewed on the inside of her bottom lip. "Ah!" she snapped her fingers. "I'll just go ask Kouga!"

"Masterful strategy as always, Souten-sama," Koryu said sarcastically.

Souten bopped him on the head on the way to the door. "Be quiet or I'll make you sleep outside."

* * *

Kouga was having a wonderful old time sniffing around his room, poking at odd things he had never seen before. The bed was the most interesting item. It was much too soft to sleep on but it provided a great source of entertainment. You could jump on it, chew on the sheets, climb the weird curtain thingies, pee on the bed posts. Kouga refrained from doing the last action. He highly doubted Lord Shouada would appreciate the smell.

The rest of the room was suitable, although Kouga preferred the outdoors. Someday he was going to have to bring the mate and kids here. The kids would go crazy over the bed and hopefully it would distract them enough that he could get some alone, quality time with his mate. Kami knew the last time they had gone five minutes without being interrupted. It greatly disrupted Kouga's se-

The wolf prince froze when something that sounded like a knock came from his chamber door. He stood stock still, straining his sensitive hearing.

There couldn't possibly be anyone out there. It was way too late for visitors.

Another knock sounded and Kouga was sure he wasn't imagining things.

_Ok, there's only three reasons for someone to be knocking on my door this late at night. One: it's an assassin that's been hired to kill me. Two: Lord Shouada found out I've been snooping around his castle- Wait Sesshoumaru said that was ok. Or three..._

Kouga cringed. It if was choice number three Ayame was going to kill him. Praying that it was choice number one, Kouga rose and pushed open the door a crack. The dark hall was close to imperceptible. The only wan light came from the moon shining through the windows.

Kouga could faintly make out the dark shape standing in front of his door. He could see his visitor was a good few inches shorter than him, was dressed in armor, held a large spear, and had a long braid that swished with her movements. He sniffed and knew the scent. It was the young youkai he had met earlier, Souten of the Thunder Beast family.

_Ah, great...Choice number three._

"Lord Kouga?" said Souten.

Kouga pulled the door against the front of his body, using it as a makeshift shield. "Uhhh," he started nervously. "I must warn you, before you do anything else, that I am happily mated and I got a ton of kids. If you're here for _that_ I'm sorry but you're out of luck and I not interested."

There was a pause. "P-pardon?" Souten asked, baffled.

"I'm not interested in making any nighttime allies."

Souten's mouth fell open. "Ex-excuse me?"

"I'm sorry to break your heart and all but I've already got a woman waiting at home and-"

"Lor-Lord Kouga," Souten spluttered. "I came here to ask you about Shippo!"

"And you're way too young for me anywa- Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?!"

Kouga was unable to see Souten's exasperated visage.

"What about him?" Kouga's hold on the door relaxed.

"You mentioned you know him?"

"Right."

"Do you know where he lives?"

Kouga frowned and cocked his head to one side, trying to conjure his last memory of Inuyasha's party of Shikon hunters. It had been so long ago, right after Naraku's death.

After Naraku had died, they had parted ways. Kouga had come to accept the fact that Kagome loved Inuyasha and could never love him. He had returned to his tribe, intent on repairing the destruction Kagura and Naraku had had on his race. And because he was the wolf prince and Ayame was technically the wolf princess, he had been in her company for days on end discussing with the elders how to go about fixing everything and restoring peace between all the wolf packs. It had taken a while, but one fine morning he awoke without her nearby and realized how...wrong it felt without her with him. They had sealed their engagement shortly afterwards.

That had been around five years ago. Now Kouga was the proud father of three princes and a princess. He had gone from being able to run wherever he wanted whenever he wanted to being tied down at home raising four rambunctious youngsters. His duties to his tribe, his mate, and his children prevented him from straying far. He hadn't had the free time needed to be able to visit Kagome in her home.

Kouga missed her a little. He wasn't in love with her anymore, but she was still a good friend. He felt guilty for not seeing her more often. But she had a life of her own with the hanyou, and the houshi, and the taijiya, and the kitsune. There was really no place for him in her life, the wild wolf youkai. He didn't belong in a human village. Perhaps someday fate would draw them together again. Kouga hoped so.

"Last I heard I think the kitsune was living with Kagome and Inuyasha as their adopted son," Kouga said to Souten.

"Yes but where?" Souten probed.

"Ummm..." A fang flashed as Kouga chewed his lip. "Some village. Do you know where the Goshinboku is?"

"Goshinboku? The God Tree? I know where it is, yes."

"The village is near there."

Souten nodded so hard Kouga was amazed her neck didn't break. "Thank you, Kouga-sama!"

She looked like she was about to hug him and Kouga quickly barricaded himself behind the door. "Uhh you're welcome."

She gave him one last nod then took off running down the corridor, back to her room Kouga supposed. Shaking his head, Kouga closed the door. This time, he made sure to lock it.

* * *

"He said in a village near the Goshinboku," Souten informed Koryu.

The Thunder Queen and her servant were standing on the balcony, awaiting to depart.

"You know the way to the Goshinboku, Souten-sama?" asked Koryu.

"Of course I know where it is! Everyone knows where the Goshinboku is!" Souten replied, insulted.

Koryu wasn't convinced. "Are you sure, Souten-sama? You said that last time when we were searching for Toutousai's lair-"

"Humph! A mere miscalculation. Once in a lifetime occurrence," huffed Souten.

"And what about that time when we were trying to find the nest of those steel bees and you said you knew the way, and then we landed up in the middle of a Gokuraku nest? Or when we were looking for that herb field and you said-"

"Oh shut up!" Souten thumped the red dragon thrice on the head. With a small 'bang', Koryu transformed into a cloud.

"How could you?" pathetically muttered the cloud.

* * *

Rin yawned hugely and grimaced, rubbing her stomach soothingly. "I think I ate too much fish."

From where he stood on the steps leading to the porch, Kohaku chuckled. "I warned you about that."

Rin grimaced some more and flopped backwards onto the wooden boards, hoping that position would loosen the discomfort. "This stinks."

Another chuckle sounded from the taijiya and his face appeared above her. "Want me to ask Sango to give you something for that?"

She shook her head. "No. That's alright. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute." Her stomach clenched and she flinched. "Or three."

Kohaku frowned down at her then sat cross legged beside her. Rin was too busy mentally trying to ease her stomach pains to take much notice.

_This is worse than that stupid cycle._

Kohaku started picking dirt out from under his nails with the point of his sickle. She watched him from the corner of her eye.

A breeze blew across the yard and Rin's eyelids drooped, letting the wind caress her skin and flutter her bangs. The mornings here were much nicer than at the castle. The castle was always cold in the morning but here it was pleasant. It was like her field. She could listen to the leaves, the whistle as the breath of air passed through the grass stalks, the chimes from the shrine. She could relax, pretend she didn't have a care in the world. Pretend that soon she wouldn't have to go back to the citadel and once more be trapped inside the labyrinth of politics and royal procedures. Pretend she didn't have to go back to the stiff regulations and tight management. Back to the ossified rules and protocols.

_Might as well make the best of it. I still have a little over a week here._

"Ne, Kohaku," she said.

"Hmm?" hummed the taijiya, still picking his nails.

"When's the next time you're going to give me a lesson?"

Kohaku chuckled and lowered his hand to his lap. "You're asking that when you can barely stand up?"

She huffed and deliberately tilted her head to the side away from him. "I bet you poisoned my fish when I wasn't looking. With all that taijiya poison you got hidden in your clothes. You did it on purpose."

"Yes, I poisoned you on purpose for getting my clothes wet," he replied deadpan.

She rolled her head towards him, narrowing a brown eye at him. "Well, at least you're honest."

"It's a virtue," he said in that same deadpan voice.

Rin grunted and stared at the sky above her.

This was the first morning Kohaku had stayed with her for no reason at all. He wasn't chopping wood or doing any other chore that would keep him here. There was no reason for him to be here, but here he was. It crossed Rin's mind that he might be there for Keiseki but then why was he out on the porch sitting with her instead of inside in Keiseki's room? He had been in the infant's room earlier, checking on her like he always did.

It was a bit unexpected for him to stay with Rin. She hadn't really been expecting him to do anything. She was more mildly surprised and delighted that he was willingly spending his time with her. He hadn't walked off without a word like the morning before last and she hadn't gone to him like yesterday. No, _he_ had stayed with her, for no reason at all.

_Unless he's here to make sure I don't die from this sickness._

Disappointing as that was, it was probably the real reason he was there. If she was fine and well, he would have left by now. Still, it was sweet that he was watching out for her. Maybe she wasn't giving him enough credit.

Rin sat up, noticing that her stomach pains had dissipated while she had been thinking. Kohaku glanced at her, pausing in his picking.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

_Ah, he wants to leave._

She considered lying and saying she wasn't to get him to stay but she couldn't do that. It was wrong to force him to spend time with her if he didn't want to. Slowly she nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for staying with me."

His head drew back an inch, as though she had struck him. She blinked at him in surprise. "Something wrong?"

It took him a long moment to answer. "N-no. Nothing."

Rin frowned. It didn't look like nothing.

A rustle from nearby made the taijiya turn his head and Rin dropped the subject. She straightened her spine and raised herself higher to see over Kohaku.

Kagome waved to them as she approached, a basket hooked on one arm. Smiling, she called, "Morning you two! How's it going?"

Rin rose to her feet, stomach pains and worries of Kohaku completely disappearing. "Good morning, Kagome-chan!" She embraced the older woman.

Kohaku lowered his face away from the miko, wariness creeping up his spine.

"Well, cheerful as always I see," Kagome fondly ruffled Rin's hair. "I hope your stay has been enjoyable."

"Oh, yes!" Rin exclaimed. "I've been having lots of fun!"

"I'm glad to hear. If anything, _anything_, is bothering you, you let me know alright?"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, Kagome-chan. Everyone has been wonderful to me."

"Just making sure," Kagome grinned. "You want to join me in picking some herbs? Kaede-bachan and I are running low and you looked pretty bored."

"Sure!" Rin agreed eagerly.

She turned to Kohaku, hoping that he would accept the offer as well.

Wordlessly, his face blank, Kohaku stood and disappeared inside the house.

Rin deflated, her smile fading. Sadly she sighed. She wasn't going to force him to come along like she had yesterday. Today she wanted him to make the choice, to decide for himself. Apparently he'd prefer being by himself than being around her. He despised her company that bad.

The screen door opened without warning and Rin looked up. Kohaku emerged onto the porch, a horse brush in his hand. Rin stared at him, astonished and speechless.

He paused, meeting her eyes, then strode forward, passing her. "Let's go."

She reeled, watching him walk away with Kagome in front of him. She didn't move for a few moments, staring at his back while her brain struggled to comprehend. Then, a smile gleeful and unrestrained split her face, and she ran after him to his side, her heart beating a happy little beat in her breast.

* * *

Souten and Gimon were missing.

Sesshoumaru witnessed that as the youkai lords were seated around the large table in Lord Shouada's hall. The empty seats were painfully obvious and there was a general murmur of chatter circulating through the other lords about them.

Sesshoumaru looked upon them with little interest. Neither the skink lord nor the Thunder Queen were of any importance to him. It was just too bad they were able to be excused from the council while he was stuck here. _If_ they had been excused anyway. Lord Shouada had yet to announce what had become of the two misplaced youkai.

The only other youkai in the room who wasn't overly concerned with their absence was Kouga. The wolf prince had a rather smug look on his face, as though he knew exactly what was going on.

Sesshoumaru watched him meticulously. He was going to have to speak to him later.

Lord Shouada pounded on the table for attention, silencing the gossiping. He waited till everyone was quite, then the blue dragon lord cleared his throat and said in a loud clear baritone, "I'm sure all of you are wondering what has become of Lord Gimon and Lady Souten."

A small muttering cycled through the table. Lord Shouada waited patiently for it to subside before going on.

"Both of them have spoken to me and pleaded leave to attend to other matters. Lord Gimon had to depart due to a human uprising on his territories that demanded his presence. As many of you know he has been having trouble with the humans on his lands, so his departure is indeed well within the rights to be excused. As for the Lady Souten." A frown crossed the handsome blue dragon's human face, his gaze swishing to the Thunder Queen's empty chair. "She pleaded a matter of personal business that was of great importance. She did not elaborate beyond that."

A snicker sounded and Sesshoumaru saw Kouga clamp a hand over his mouth. The wolf prince was trying to stifle his laughter. Sesshoumaru could see him twitching with mirth from his seat.

Several lords turned to see what was so funny but Kouga waved them away, complaining of gas pains.

Sesshoumaru made a mental note to definitely speak with the wolf prince later.

Lord Shouada stared at the wolf prince stupefied before clearing his throat again. "Well...In light of new events perhaps it is best we discuss what is to be done with the human populace and this Tanegashima. It appears that it is becoming a bigger problem than we anticipated." He took a seat. "Let us proceed."

* * *

Kohaku picked his way through the brush and trees to the more open area of the forest where Kagome strolled with her faithful basket and Rin tramped along behind her. Jinsoku and Shippo had also joined them, the kitsune ahead of them on his hands and knees scenting the ground while Jinsoku was walking alongside Rin, the girl using the horse as a means of balance when the ground became treacherous. Kohaku took the rear, taking time to inspect the area around him.

Inuyasha's Forest was certainly an attractive landscape. The sunlight pierced through the foliage in shafts, illuminating the ground and lower vegetation with an ethereal golden glow.

This was one of the few things that had brought Kohaku peace during his travels. The beautiful terrain captivated him like Rin's song. The terrain reminded him of Rin's song, for it matched it in intensity and peacefulness, a sweet symphony depicting all the makings of a forest. Rin herself reminded him of a forest. She was an outdoorsy kind of girl, filled with sunshine and life and energy, yet peaceful and calm. Yes, if anything Rin was a forest.

_And why am I thinking about this?_

Kohaku shook himself away from his brooding.

He wasn't entirely certain why he had come here with them. Kagome made him apprehensive almost as bad as Miroku did and Shippo didn't think too highly of him. Kohaku had been avoiding the kitsune for the last few days he had been sharing a house with him. Usually the kitsune was already dozing when Kohaku went to bed and he woke up before Shippo.

At least Miroku had backed off some. The houshi barely said anything to him anymore, not that they had talked much before that time by the Bone Eaters Well and during the party. Since then Miroku had been too caught up with his daughter to pay Kohaku any mind. Kohaku preferred it that way. The further Miroku was from him the better. The houshi had a bad knack for getting inside Kohaku's skin.

Shippo didn't say much to him either, but Kohaku could feel the underlying aggression radiating from the kitsune. Shippo was bitter and he blamed Kohaku for Sango's troubles. Kohaku couldn't disagree with that. He knew himself that he was the stem of Sango's heartache. But he didn't want that damn fox brat pointing out all his mistakes. Shippo had no right to talk about them. He wasn't part of their family. Miroku did have some right being married to Sango but Shippo had none. Kohaku didn't care how close Shippo was to Sango. Shippo wasn't close to him.

"Kohaku! Look! It's biwa!"

Kohaku halted in his steps, Rin racing to him. She kneeled down at his feet, leaning forward and carefully plucking a small plant from the ground. She rose and twisted the stem between her finger and thumb.

"That's biwa?" he asked, watching her twirl the small shoot.

"Uh huh," said Rin. "It's used for skin disease and breathing problems. It's said that it can treat any disease safely, even when the cause is unknown. I don't believe that though."

She tucked the stem into her belt and surveyed the ground around them, searching for more.

"Rin-chan! There's lots more over here!" Kagome called from further ahead.

"Coming!" Rin dashed to the older woman and Kohaku was a bit disappointed she hadn't grabbed him and pulled him after her.

Quickly Kohaku smothered that thought. He didn't even want to analyze it. It would be best to push it from his mind, pretend it hadn't happened at all. All he was asking for was more tribulation.

Sighing, Kohaku trudged over to the two women picking about the leafage for the herbs they desired.

It was quite amazing how much Rin looked like Kagome. Kohaku hadn't noticed it before but seeing them so close together now it dawned on him how remarkably they resembled each other. Their eyes were the same dark brown, their hair the same coal black, their facial features the same. Their bangs were a little different and Kagome was older, making them look like sisters. If Kagome had been a little older, Kohaku would have sworn Rin was her daughter.

Kohaku stopped and leaned on Jinsoku, the horse rumbling a greeting and fondly flicking his master in the face with his tail.

Shippo was still ahead of them sniffing away, his body half concealed under brush. Kagome sat on the ground with her legs tucked under her, her basket close to halfway full next to her knee. Rin pawed through a section of vegetation next to the miko, alternating between kneeling down and deftly walking through the plants.

"You know what this one is, Rin-chan?" Kagome held up a plant with a long white stem and light green leaves.

Rin examined it hard for a moment. "Mitsuba?"

"You're getting better," Kagome complimented with a smile and placed the greenery in her basket.

She got to her feet and went to Shippo, waiting for him to finish his inspection. The kitsune pushed himself out of the foliage, running his claws through his long hair to clean it of the bark that had gotten caught there. "I smell some aka shiso and ukogi in there. Maybe some ikarisou."

"Ikarisou huh?"

Shippo smirked mischievously. "Better not let Miroku hear about that."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Definitely!"

Kohaku leaned towards Rin, whispering, "What's ikarisou for?"

Rin's spine snapped straight, her eyes wide. Kohaku was surprised to see a blush stain her cheeks. "It's...Well, it's...It's an...an aphrodisiac."

Kohaku regretted asking that question. He stepped backwards, bumping into Jinsoku's side, his cheeks heating. "Oh...I guess that's why Miroku likes it then."

Rin giggled off her embarrassment and moved away to search for more. Kohaku followed her unwittingly, not putting any thought into the action. He stood behind her as she combed the greenery, rising with a handful of sprouts. She held them out to him, letting him look at them.

Off to the side, Shippo frowned at the spectacle of the taijiya and the young girl. He didn't like how close Kohaku was standing to Rin, nor the fact that Rin was allowing it. She didn't seem discomforted by the nearness of him at all, as though he had every right to be there.

Shippo had spent his fair share of time with Rin since her arrival with Sesshoumaru and Kagura. She had never mentioned Kohaku in any of their dialogue and Shippo hadn't had any reason to ask her about him. But this changed that. Apparently Rin and Kohaku were close in someway and that made Shippo apprehensive.

"Aren't they adorable together?" Kagome sighed wistfully, gazing at Kohaku and Rin.

Shippo shot his adopted mother a glance, the frown becoming more of a scowl.

"It's nice that Kohaku has started to come out of his shell some," said Kagome.

"You think he has?" Shippo asked cynically.

"Just look at him with Rin. If that's not improvement then I don't know what is."

Kagome turned away and proceeded with her herb picking. Shippo digested her words, ruminating on them.

"Shippo? Can you come here?" Kagome said to him.

Shippo jolted out of his thoughts. "Be right there." He took one last look at Rin and Kohaku, then trotted to Kagome.

Kohaku rubbed the texture of the plants leaf between his fingers, listening to Rin as she delineated the uses of the plant.

"Kuko is used for mostly weakness, lack of vitality, and poor health. It's a type of tonic and some say it has the power to nourish the 'life force' and rejuvenate a person. There's even tales about emperors and such that lived to be over a hundred years old and be forever young as a result of daily uses of kuko."

"Another panacea, huh?"

Rin giggled. "Yeah. There's quite a few of them floating around. I figure someone just wanted to make money and started claiming this herb or that herb could cure everything."

"Maybe the hundred year old king was a youkai in disguise."

"Or really lucky."

"Or not so lucky. I wouldn't want to live for a hundred years."

Rin flinched, reminded of Kohaku's words after he had gotten hit on the head with the wood.

_"I think you'll survive."_

_"Unfortunate as that is."_

_He doesn't seem to want to live at all, much less for a hundred years. Well, maybe that isn't true. He hasn't mentioned anything about death since then._

"How'd you learn all this stuff anyway?" Kohaku questioned, impressed.

"Kagome-chan taught me. Her and Kaede-bachan. They've been teaching me all sorts of healing techniques." There was a pause. "How about you?"

"I know some things," said Kohaku. "But just basic things for the most part. My knowledge isn't nearly as extensive as yours."

"Did you always have to treat your own wounds?"

"Sometimes. Usually I didn't get injured bad enough to require medical aid."

"Ah..." Rin didn't know what else to say so didn't say anything at all.

They remained outside gathering herbs for a good long while, Rin continuing to show Kohaku what herbs were what and what they did. There were several that the taijiya already knew, and other uses for them that Rin didn't know about. By the time they were done, and afternoon upon them, Kagome's basket was close to overflowing.

They plodded on back to the village, Kagome marveling at the amount they had gotten. "I didn't expect to get this much. Kaede-bachan is going to have a field day."

They left the shadows of the forest and stepped onto the dusty road of the hamlet. Kohaku was surprised to find the village people standing in the street rather then going about their usual daily tasks. They stood together murmuring and watching something attentively. There was faint yelling up ahead too.

Kagome stopped next to an old woman, asking, "Fujoshi, what's going on?"

The old woman's lips tightened into a thin line. "A man from the next town over came riding in not too long ago screaming. He's speaking with Kaede-sama right now."

"Did you know what he came here for?"

"No. He only asked to speak with the resident miko's."

"Thank you, Fujoshi-san," Kagome said politely.

She exchanged disquieted looks with Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku, then set off at a faster pace towards the place the yelling was coming from. The crowd of people grew thicker as they drew nearer and they ended up falling into step behind Kagome. The inhabitants cleared a path for the young miko, bowing in respect to her, but they weren't nearly so obliging to the others following Kagome.

Rin drew close to Kohaku's back for protection from the many bodies and he felt the light touch of her hand on his arm. He reached for her hand and gripped it, pulling her along safely behind him. Rin smiled thankfully at him and he turned his head away, feeling a blush coloring his skin.

Once through the crowd, they came to the center of the ruckus. Sango with Keiseki in her arms stood in front of the shrine stairway with Miroku and Kaede on either side of her. A man Kohaku didn't recognize was talking most earnestly and fearfully to Sango.

Kagome stepped forward, interrupting the man. "Sango-chan, what's going on?"

Sango's head pivoted to Kagome. Her lips were tightened grimly. "A youkai attacked the next village over."

"_Another _one? That's the second one today."

Sango nodded. "I know. They tried stopping it but they don't have the man power to do it. Inuyasha hasn't returned yet from taking care of the other youkai either. I'd go myself but I have Keiseki to take care of."

Kagome made a noise of understanding and brought her attention to the man. "What sort of youkai is it?"

The man swallowed, his face pale and scared. "A centipede. We would have taken care of it ourselves but it sprays poison from its mouth. It's already destroyed half our crops and killed three people!"

Kagome handed her basket to Shippo to hold and gripped the man's trembling shoulders comfortingly. "Shhh, it's alright. We'll figure out something." She bit her lip and looked to Miroku. "I won't ask you to go. With Inuyasha gone I want someone here who can defend this place in case a youkai attacks. I want Shippo here too since he's got the nose to scent things...I can go myself I suppose..."

A voice broke into her considering. "I'll go," offered Kohaku.

All eyes fell onto him, silence descending.

Sango stared at him with her mouth partway open, alarmed. The corner of Miroku's lip twitched in edgy consideration. Shippo narrowed his eyes at him, glaring accusingly at him. Kagome looked hesitant and indecisive, her gaze flicking between Kohaku to Sango and back again.

Kohaku knew what they were thinking. They thought he was going to leave again. Kill the youkai and disappear. It made him feel ashamed and torn. They didn't trust him and he knew it was his fault.

_My curse._

A hand squeezed his own and Kohaku realized that he had been holding Rin's hand this entire time. She smiled encouragingly at him, big brown eyes shining with something he couldn't place.

But he felt more compellingly grateful than he had that night she had brought him his food.

He faced the others. "I'll go." He set his jaw, his voice coming out with forceful certainty. "And I'll return."

Sango said nothing. Her expression remained doubtful. Kagome wet her lips at the tense atmosphere, not wishing to intervene between the two siblings. Shippo rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kohaku didn't care what he thought.

"Alright then," said Miroku, staff jingling as he shifted.

Mouths dropped amazed at his words. Miroku paid them no mind.

"Do you need anything before you depart?" he said to Kohaku.

"I only need to get Jinsoku saddled and I'll be ready," Kohaku answered, tone neutral.

"Good. Prepare fast. The more time you spend here the more time that centipede has to end lives."

Kohaku nodded once and took off through the crowd, pushing those that wouldn't move out of his way. The villagers began to disperse now that the show was over, returning to their homes and their normal activities.

Sango and Kagome stared at the serene Miroku. Shippo was mildly aggravated.

Sango said only one word to her husband. "Why?"

Miroku said only one word to his wife. "Intuition."

Sango sighed loudly at the answer. "I _hate _it when you say that."

Miroku grinned at her, draping an arm about her shoulders. "Trust me."

Sango unconsciously tightened her hold on her daughter. "My trust for you is of no question. But my trust for..."

She trailed off, unable to finish. Miroku gently applied pressure to her shoulder, tightening his hold on her like she had done to Keiseki.

Kagome led the frightened man from the other village away, giving the two some privacy. Shippo, muttering darkly under his breath, went with Kaede to put the herbs away. Rin had run off somewhere unnoticed.

When they were alone, Miroku guided Sango up the stairway. "You yourself said that maybe he'd be happier here if everyone stopped picking at him. Maybe what he needs is for people to trust him rather than doubt him at every turn," he said as they walked.

Sango's brow furrowed in a scowl. "Perhaps," she said slowly. "I just want him to know that we understand his plight. That we understand what he's going through."

Miroku frowned in thought, a vivid image of Rin's hand clasping Kohaku's flashing through his mind. "Maybe what he needs," he said just as slowly, "is someone who _doesn't _understand."

* * *

Rin tightened the band on the saddle, securing it around Jinsoku's middle. She rubbed the horse's head fondly, giggling when the animal snuffled at her kimono.

"You're just like a smaller version of AhUn, Jinsoku!" she told him cheerfully.

Jinsoku hadn't a clue what an AhUn was but snickered appreciatively anyway.

"Got everything set up there?" Kohaku asked.

He strode to her, having finished the last touches to the accessories he was bringing with him.

"Hai! Jinsoku is all ready," Rin replied merrily, feeding the horse some stalks of grass.

Kohaku circled his mount, inspecting her work. "Where'd you learn to harness a saddle? I didn't know youkai lords used horses."

"They don't," said Rin. "I learned from doing AhUn's saddle. It's bigger then this one but the mechanics are the same."

"AhUn?"

"Sesshoumaru's dragon mount."

"Ah."

"Un," Rin joked.

Kohaku vaulted into the saddle, grasping the reins in his hand. He took a moment to make sure everything was in order and secure.

Rin waited beside the horse, looking up at him.

Finished with his inspection, Kohaku looked down at her. And found himself with nothing to say.

_Good-bye? See you later? Thanks for...for everything. Thanks for doing nothing. _

Rin smiled and took a step backwards to give him room. She was going to say something.

_She's going to say 'you'll come back, right?'_

"You'll keep yourself safe, right?" she said. Her eyes were still sparkling.

He didn't move or speak for a minute. Then he said simply, "Yeah."

He spurred his mount and they raced down the road, kicking up dust in their wake. Rin watched them go, waving to them as they disappeared in the dust and in the distance, fading from view in less than a minute.

Unable to see them any longer, she lowered her hand and suddenly felt lonely and abandoned. She stood where she was, watching the ridge of the road, impatiently willing the black taijiya to already cress it on his black hanyou horse with the weird eyes, and return to...

_Return to me?_

_Impossible._

_Return to the village._

Sango needed him, Keiseki needed him. The village itself needed him, needed a protector for when the dog hanyou wasn't here. Kohaku could easily fill that role. Should Inuyasha and him ever join forces, they would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Hey, Rin."

Rin smiled at the voice, the loneliness dissipating a tad. "Hey, Shippo-kun."

The kitsune scratched his neck hesitatingly, hopping out of the shadows and next to her. "You busy right now?"

"Nuh uh. Did you need something?"

He thrust a thumb over his shoulder towards the shrine on the hill. "Kaede's making me dust scrolls again. You mind helping?"

"Not at all."

He grinned in relief and squatted down with his back to her. "Climb on. It's faster this way."

"Ugh, but a lot less enjoyable," Rin commented, but climbed on his back.

Her whoops and screams as Shippo leaped up to the shrine could be heard for miles.

Inside the shrine, Kagome and Kaede handed the two young teens armfuls of scrolls. Rin hacked on the dust that billowed up and sneezed loudly.

"How many more of these things could there possibly be?" she wheezed.

"Too many," Kagome waved some dust away from her nose. "It's awfully strange about those youkai attacks today, you know? We rarely have one much less two in one day."

"The youkai are restless," Kaede said knowingly. She used a large fan to try and deplete the dust in the air.

"Why would they be restless? There hasn't been any evil jyaki flying about to trigger anything like that," Kagome argued.

Kaede shook her gray head, her countenance dismayed. "I don't know."

"Come on, Rin." Shippo slipped into another room with more windows, a room better suited to dusting the scrolls in. He dumped the scrolls onto a table against the wall and moved aside for Rin to do the same.

Rin speculated on the conversation between Kagome and Kaede she had overheard. It was odd that the youkai were becoming active, attacking human settlements with nothing to provoke them. There were occasional talks of youkai attacking villages but they had diminished over the years with the death of Naraku. Things had been peaceful for the most part. What was causing them to attack now?

"So Kohaku and you know each other, huh?" Shippo sat down on the table, running the cloth down the scroll, not looking at her.

"Yes." Rin sat on the other end of the table, the pile of scrolls between them.

"I noticed you two are pretty close."

Rin cocked her head, considering. "I...I suppose."

Shippo glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her reactions. She seemed more absorbed in her work than being all dreamy over the taijiya.

_Okay..._

"You two been spending a lot of time together?"

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

He glowered at her for a moment, emerald gaze piercing, but she didn't notice. "Why are you spending so much time with him?"

Her hands stopped cleaning the scroll, her head twisting towards him, her big eyes communicating to him her confusion and an unexpectedness at his questioning.

"Why are you spending so much time with him?" Shippo repeated, a snarl gliding in the words. "I mean why him out of all the people here? Why not spend time with Miroku or Kagome or Sango? Why does it have to be him? After all he did to Sango and everyone else, why him? I don't understand it at all, Rin. You know what happened between him and Sango, don't you? So why spend so much time with him?"

"Are you angry, Shippo-kun?" Rin asked, confused.

"Am I angry? Of course I'm angry," Shippo scoffed. "I saw you two today and I know without having to ask that you're close to him. How close exactly I'm not sure but I don't like it. Then you go and help him when he's getting ready to leave and might not come back. Why?"

"I don't understand what you're angry about-"

"Because you're spending so much time and getting way too close to him!" Shippo exploded, throwing his hands in the air. "Why?!"

Rin blinked at him. Patiently and kindly, she said, "Kohaku's my friend, Shippo-kun. And I enjoy spending time with him."

That didn't pacify the kitsune. "I caught that already. What I don't get is why would you do that?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. You know we knew each from before, when Naraku was alive. He's a good guy, Shippo-kun. He just has a lot of loneliness and regret and anger and hatred and depression that's been eating away at him." She pierced him with a direct glare. "I might not come off as being really smart or really intelligent-"

"Hey, I didn't say-"

"But," carried on Rin heedlessly, "I'm not stupid either. And I can see that underneath all that depression and anger he's still...still Kohaku. I don't plan on fixing him or doing some sort of miracle to change him. He already has enough of that with Sango and Miroku and Kagome. I just want to be there for him, to let him know that it's okay to be himself, to act any way he want's. If he want's to be depressed about what happened in the past, whether it was in his control or not, then fine."

Rin lowered her eyes to the floor, kicking her feet absently. Shippo stared at her speechlessly.

"I don't think he needs anymore doctor's right now or someone else to mess around with his head, Shippo-kun. _I _don't want to do that. I just want to be...to be his friend, you see? And if that helps him for the better then so be it. I just want him to feel like he doesn't have to protect himself against me. I'm not going to pick at him and cut him up to see what makes him tick. I want him to decide what he wants. And whatever he chooses, I'm fine with. Whatever he chooses, good or bad, I'm going to support him. I don't want him to feel guilty about everything, especially not concerning me. I just want to be his friend."

She fell silent.

A long moment passed before Shippo spoke softer than before, "He _left _Sango, Rin. After all she did for him he decided he'd be selfish and just took off like that." He snapped his claws together to demonstrate. "I think he was planning to leave again too at that party. I found him and Miroku in the middle of the woods with Jinsoku all saddled up...I can understand what you're saying and all but it's just...I don't want you to be hurt if he decides to leave. That's all."

Rin smiled, touched. She laid her hand on his and squeezed his. "Thank you, Shippo-kun. I'm very grateful that I have a friend like you and for looking out for my well-being."

He grinned bashfully at her, a small stain of red blossoming on his cheeks.

Rin patted his hand. "Don't worry so much, though. You're acting like an old woman with so much worry. Whatever Kohaku chooses is fine with me. So long as he's happy."

"Yeah...But are you going to be happy too?" Shippo raised a solicitous eyebrow.

Rin frowned, cogitating.

_I don't care what happens to me, really. So long as those I care about are happy then I'm happy. I want to see Shippo-kun and Kohaku at peace and content. I want to see them smile. I want to see them happy._

She smiled brightly. "Yes...Yes, I think I will be, Shippo-kun."

* * *

Kohaku wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. The carcass of the centipede stretched along the ground, oozing blood from several sickle cuts on its sectioned body. Patches of ground nearby were melted from the acid, two houses lying in shambles from where the centipede had crushed them before Kohaku had arrived.

Kohaku settled on some upraised tree roots, leaning against the tree to catch his breath. Jinsoku walked to him, rumbling in his chest. Kohaku reached for the water canteen strapped to the horses saddle and drank from it, splashing some of the water on his face to cool off.

He tilted his head as he heard the villagers that had been standing around watching him fight the centipede speaking in low tones to each other. They knew who he was and he didn't move or respond when they began nervously discussing him.

"He's the kid who killed that Lord's castle..."

"Killed his kinsmen too I heard..."

"Slaughtered a whole village of people for no reason..."

"Is he going to do the same to us?"

"Despicable. He should be killed for his crimes."

Kohaku stood and strapped the canteen onto the saddle. The words of the villagers hit him like a lash. No matter how many times he heard it, it always managed to effect him. Wounds he didn't even know he had bled. He felt like his stomach had bottomed out. Like his heart had been sliced open.

He had saved their village from the centipede but he hadn't expected gratitude even when he first rode up. He had gotten what he had expected. Fear and hate. It was always what he received.

Another form came dashing into the firelight and Kohaku turned to find Inuyasha. The silver haired hanyou took in the sight of the carcass. His hand lowered away from the handle of Tetsusaiga. "Ah, good. I was afraid I might not make in time. You took care of it, huh?"

"Yes," Kohaku answered.

"Good. Not too shabby either. I owe you one."

"It was nothing."

"Umm, excuse me."

Hanyou and taijiya turned as the village headmen drew towards them, his legs jittery with fear but determination set in his dark sunken eyes.

"We would appreciate it if you both would leave...Please. We don't want anymore trouble," said the village headman in a quavering but firm voice.

Kohaku could seen the rest of the village men gathered in front of the women, pitchforks raised defensively in their hands. The women were huddled together grasping their children behind their skirts as the children stared at them like they would stare at a monster. And to them, Kohaku and Inuyasha were monsters. The man who slaughtered his own kin and the offspring of a human youkai joining.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snapped, sticking his nose in the air. "Ungrateful bastard's aren't they? Fine, we'll leave. Come on, Kohaku. Let's get out of this dump and go home. Home where we're appreciated." He spat the last words at the village headman.

Kohaku was afraid the man might wet his pants.

He mounted Jinsoku and followed Inuyasha into and through the dark woods. He didn't speak to Inuyasha and Inuyasha didn't speak to him, but the words of the hanyou rang in his head.

_"Go home...Home where we're appreciated..."_

_Home...Is...Is Inuyasha's village my home?...I never thought of it like that before...But..._

He recalled a soft hand squeezing his own, the image of an encouraging smile and bright brown eyes that sparkled in a pale face.

_...But it never felt quite like this before either._

* * *

It was full night when they reached the village, the hanyou strolling down the road as Kohaku rode Jinsoku at a walk.Jinsoku attempted to nibble Inuyasha's ears a few times, eliciting the hanyou into a string of outraged curses and peevish hand movements.

"Dammit leave my ears alone, you sorry excuse for an Entei!"

They reached close to the shrine steps and Kohaku stared in surprise as everyone was gathered out there, waiting for them. Sango sitting on a stump and Miroku standing beside her with Keiseki. Kagome and Shippo sat on the shrine steps, Kaede and Rin seated behind them. They caught sight of Kohaku and Inuyasha, and instantly followed a series of loud overjoyed chattering and happy exclamations.

Kagome raced forward first, throwing herself at Inuyasha and clinging to him. The abrupt charge almost knocked him off his feet, and he scarcely caught himself.

"What the hell, woman?!"

"I'm glad you're back, safe and sound!" crowed the miko. "I always worry about you when you go off to fight things."

"Hey, I'm not that weak," blustered the blushing hanyou. He embraced her, hugging her close to him. "But I missed you too."

Kohaku dismounted from Jinsoku, amused at the antics of the hanyou and his mate. A strange longing pulled at his heart, the sadness that came with it dimming the otherwise joyous mood.

"Kohaku!"

And Sango collided into his chest, her arms entrapping him. Kohaku fell onto Jinsoku, the horse whining in protest but kind enough to prevent his master from falling to an ungainly heap in the dirt.

"Ane-ue!" Kohaku uttered, startled.

He returned the embrace, caging her smaller frame against his.

Then, he felt a wetness seep through his armor and he knew she was crying.

"Oh thank kami," she muttered against his chest. "Oh thank kami."

She was crying, crying for him. She hadn't believed that he was going to return.

Kohaku wasn't sure if he felt extremely guilty or enormously sorry. Both.

His chest felt constricted, his throat dry, and he wanted to run and run and never stop running. He wanted to escape, to hide, to be forgotten and forget.

Memories had always been his bane. He was cursed when he forget them and cursed when he remembered them.

Miroku with Keiseki cradled in one arm and his other hand circling his staff, walked composedly to them, a soft smile on his calm visage. Kohaku met his eyes and the monk's smile widened.

"I'm glad to see you returned in one piece," he said tranquilly.

Sango released her brother upon hearing her husband, rubbing at her eyes. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to act like that. Sorry, Kohaku. I must look so stupid."

Kohaku's throat wouldn't allow him to respond so he didn't bother trying.

Sango took Keiseki from Miroku, sniffling the rest of her tears away. "I'm glad you weren't injured, Kohaku. You killed the centipede without any trouble?"

"Hai." He didn't mention the villagers. There was no point in mentioning them and worrying Sango any.

Kohaku looked to where Inuyasha stood with Kagome and Shippo. The hanyou caught his eye gave Kohaku an understanding nod of his head. Inuyasha wasn't going to mention it either.

"That's good to hear. I...I guess I'll go make us some food then. I'm sure you're hungry," said Sango.

"A little," Kohaku lied.

He wasn't hungry in the least. He didn't feel like he even had a stomach.

They slowly began to move off, Sango and Miroku returning home with Keiseki, Kagome and Shippo dragging Inuyasha and Kaede with them back to their house. Now that they knew Kohaku had returned and was safe, they left him to his own business. The only one who remained was Rin, who had been waiting patiently for Sango to finish her greeting.

Kohaku wasn't sure what to expect from her. He watched her like a hawk as she sedately went to him. He looked down at her face, his appearance unreadable.

Was she going to cry like Sango did? Act all amazed that he had kept his promise and returned? Twitter happily that for once he had done the right thing and hadn't screwed up?

Rin beamed at him. "You need any help unloading your things?"

He hadn't expected that. His brain slowly processed the offer. "If you want."

She grinned. "Come on then!"

She started climbing the steps, then turned and waited for him. Kohaku stared at her, her lithe form framed by the fires lighting the shrine. Things didn't seem so bad anymore. Chuckling, Kohaku joined her and she fell into step beside him, close enough to touch but not touching.

Kohaku thought about what Inuyasha had said and he remembered what he had thought while heading back here. He glanced at Rin, hands clutching behind her back, hair bouncing as she skipped up the steps, and humming a quiet mindless tune in her throat.

_"Yes," _Kohaku thought, "_It never felt quite like this before."_

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and Kouga silently crossed into the dimly lit room. Pale silver light from the moon pooled from the balcony doors onto the floor and illuminated the room enough for them to seewhere they were going.

All three of them were more than a little unsettled by today's meeting. The council had been a maelstrom of opinions and angry remarks, heated debating that bickered back and forth across the table. The discussion over Tanegashima hadn't been a pretty one. The Southern Lords had called for an immediate retaliation against the human populace, demanding they be given the right to demolish those human settlements around them. Other lords, the more peaceful humble ones, rejected that idea, stating that doing such an action could trigger a war that was unneeded.

In the room, Kouga took a seat on the bed. "That was certainly the meeting, eh?"

Kagura hummed her agreement, popping open a bottle of sake and offering a glass to the wolf prince. The two were surprisingly getting along. Kouga didn't have the mind nor energy to spend on hating her. There was no point in it anymore with Naraku gone.

"Either way it's a stalemate," Kagura said, pouring herself a glass. "Neither side is going to give in soon unless some other big drastic event happens to turn the tide."

Sesshoumaru sat himself down on the settee, listening to them. "It's a precipice we're standing on. It can fall either way but both falls are going to bring a shattering of the rock we stand upon."

Kouga took a sip from his glass. "Think so? You sound as though there's going to be a total change in society."

"Isn't that what we are discussing?" Sesshoumaru pointed out. "Enslave the humans, genocide the humans, crush the humans; any one of those will bring change. Leave them as they are with their Tanegashima and who knows how much disorder they'll cause."

"So there's no way in avoiding it, you're saying?"

Sesshoumaru turned the matter around in his mind, analyzing it. "For a time perhaps. Unless some sort of alliance can be made, which we know isn't going to happen, humans and youkai will fight. But unlike before there will be more bloodshed. Tanegashima doesn't require as much planning of battle as do the traditional weapons of warfare."

Kouga nodded, eyes closed. "Even Lord Shukun is starting to get irritated and he's a pretty easy going guy. I'd hate to see what the other more violent lords are going to do. With or without the councils permission or clearance of the other lords they'll act on their own. If the humans don't smart up and quit they'll little rebellions and acts of bravado now they're going to get crushed like a bug. Like I mentioned before, a war is going to break out soon." He opened his eyes, his gaze serious and grave. "Which is why I mentioned earlier that you should send that girl of yours somewhere else away from this mess. She's going to get caught in the middle of it. None of the youkai lords are going to be exactly happy if they find you housing a human girl in your castle."

He made to take another sip of the sake, murmuring around the glass, "Especially concerning your father's reputation."

Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at the wolf prince.

Kagura hurriedly spoke up, noting that Sesshoumaru wasn't too pleased with Kouga's comment. "There's a lot of controversy on this at the moment. Nothing has been decided just yet."

"That doesn't entirely matter," said Sesshoumaru. "Aggressive youkai lords are going to strike against humans that attack them, controversy or no controversy. I already had Lord Gimon approach me about the ore in order to make Tanegashima. If youkai start creating Tanegashima and give it to their soldiers, things are going to explode. Right now humans have the advantage. It's not big enough to be considered a threat but it's there."

"Lord Gimon ain't a nice guy," Kouga muttered. "And he's got a hate streak for humans a mile wide. If he gets a hold of Tanegashima, humans are done for."

"But humans and youkai have never coexisted peacefully," Kagura argued. "Why should it make a difference now?"

"The advantage of the weapon. A weapon that is capable of felling enemies twice as fast and twice as effectively as any other weapon. Therein lies the difference," said Sesshoumaru.

"And it's getting worse. More fighting is popping up. It won't be long before it spreads out of the south and occurs other places. No matter how many times Gimon or any lord douses the flame its going to spread. Right now they're more of an annoyance than anything else but the woods been set. All we need is a spark and everything is going to burst into flame,"said Kouga. "Those youkai that are partial to humans are going to be in for hard times. They're going to be hard pressed to join in the forces that are all for killing humans and killing the threat before it becomes one. It's a rather controversial subject, wouldn't you say? Those youkai that have mated with a human are going to be scorned worse than before. And the hanyou's...I wouldn't be surprised if they were all hunted down and killed. They have it hard enough as is but they're going to be between a rock and a hard place soon."

"Weren't you in love with a human once, Kouga?" Kagura questioned mockingly.

"Heh," snorted Kouga. "It is hardly any business of yours. And I didn't mate with her. Therefore I'm scotch free. But your brother," he pointed to Sesshoumaru, "better keep his head about him. If things get worse all those little villages he's guarding are going to turn on him in a heartbeat. Your ward is an even bigger danger. _Much _bigger danger."

Sesshoumaru fluidly stood and went to the balcony doors, standing in front of them staring out with his back to the other two occupants. Kagura noted his tense shoulders.

"What's Rin got to do with anything?" she asked.

Kouga rubbed the side of his head, taking a long swig from his glass. "Rin could be in danger or _a _danger because of the view of the other lords and the trouble that is happening due to Tanegashima. She's the first human to be raised by a demon. There's a difference between mating with a human and having them bear you a child but freely raising one is...is...unheard of. She's someone who proves the theory that humans and youkai _can _live together peacefully. She's straddling a chasm of hatred that's been going on for centuries, and probably doesn't even realize it. Her and Kagome both have breached the hatred that exists between the species. Rin more so than Kagome." He motioned to Sesshoumaru's back. "You know it too, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a long tense moment. "Yes," his voice was devoid of emotion. "I know it."

"Yeah," said Kouga, limp and almost sad. Hesitantly he asked, "Is she...Is she still scared of wolves?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head enough that Kouga was able to see his profile. "Terrified."

Kouga grimaced. "Damn..."

The mood of the room had grown way too depressing and bleak for Kagura's tastes. In an effort to lighten the mood, she said, "So, Kouga, you seem to have a fair idea as to what happened with Souten."

Kouga tittered like a little kid. The sake was starting to make him a little fuzzy and a little loose and a little happy. "Yeah. I know where she went. She went after the kitsune. Inuyasha's kitsune. Shitto or something."

"Inuyasha's kitsune?!" Kagura exclaimed in astoundment.

"Hai, that one," Kouga confirmed.

"The same kitsune that you're afraid was trying to mate with Rin?!" Kagura exclaimed to Sesshoumaru.

Kouga choked on his drink, spluttering. "Wa-wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me that Shitto's been trying to mate with Rin?"

Sesshoumaru looked just the tinniest bit annoyed. "It is the same kitsune."

"He's trying to mate with Rin?!"

Kagura wacked the wolf on the nose to silence him. "Aren't you worried that Souten's going to cause trouble in the village when she finds the kitsune? If she attacks it Rin's in danger."

"I've already considered it. It'd be stupid of her to attack the village," Sesshoumaru answered confidently. "My brother is there for one, and two she is not the type. She is not bloodthirsty nor stupid like her brothers."

"That's very true."

"Besides, if she gets the kitsune then that is one less problem I have to concern myself with."

"But how does she know him?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged a shoulder. "She knows that he traveled with my bastard brother and his nitwit mate. She must have had had past dealings with them, for whatever reason."

"Huh. Small world."

They talked some more of the controversy over Tanegashima, mostly speculations and guesses on the feelings of the other youkai lords involved.

When the moon was high up the sky, and Kouga just a little bit inebriated, the wolf prince teetered to the door, bidding them good night.

Standing half in and half out of the door way, Kouga grasped the wooden frame to stop the world from spinning, and said to Sesshoumaru, "Remember to take care of your kid." Hiccup. "She's a...a...fig-your of important...important...important importance."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in acknowledgment and the wolf stumbled into the corridor.

Kagura rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind him. Tuttering, she said breezily, "Wolves just can't hold their liquor."

* * *

Miroku entered his home, making sure not to let the screen door slam behind him. He had just gotten back from Kagome's house after speaking with the miko about Keiseki. The baby girl had caught a small fever, sending Sango close to hysterics and worrying Miroku to death. He had gotten instantly to Kagome, who had given him a packet of ground medicine to lower the fever.

It was horribly late and the monk felt drowsiness pulling steadily at him. Yawning widely, Miroku went to his wife in the kitchen where she was boiling some water.

"Did Kagome-chan have anything?" Sango asked anxiously. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and fatigue.

Miroku nodded and handed her the packet. "She said to mix that with some water or milk and have Keiseki drink it. Think she'll take a bottle?"

"She doesn't have a choice," Sango said primly. She tossed the packet into the pot and began to vigorously stir it.

Miroku smirked fondly at his wife's protectiveness of their daughter. He spread his arms extravagantly, making his robes billow out on either side of him. "Why am I such a lucky man, dear Sango?!"

Sango smacked him on the knee with her spoon. "Keep it down! If you wake her up I swear I'll kill you!"

Miroku rubbed his smarting knee, a goofy grin on his face. "Sorry, sorry." He took a look down the hallway leading to Keiseki's bedroom. "Is anyone in there with her?"

"Rin and Kohaku are watching her."

"Oh?"

Sango nodded. Interest piqued, Miroku headed down the hallway. He heard Rin's giggle and Kohaku speaking in low tones from within the hall and he stood in the doorway. Rin and Kohaku were sitting on the floor beside Keiseki's crib, playing with a pack of cards Kagome had given them.

"Full house!" Rin declared and slammed the cards onto the floor.

"Damn," Kohaku cursed. "All I had was a pair of sevens. Are you cheating?"

"Yes!" chirped Rin. "For poisoning my fish!"

"Payback, huh?"

"Exactly!"

"Your luck won't hold forever," Kohaku warned teasingly, passing out another hand.

"We'll just see about that then, won't we?" Rin chortled, scanning the cards he had given her.

Miroku had to fight to contain his laughter. He didn't know exactly what to think. He was too happy and giddy at seeing Kohaku sitting on the floor playing cards with the ward of the Western Lands of all people. Kohaku was playing cards. And he looked absolutely relaxed and truly enjoying himself.

Sange stepped past him, making a direct line for Keiseki's crib. Kohaku and Rin stopped their play to watch her, waiting for instruction.

Sango felt her daughter's forehead, frowning. "The fever's gone down some. I don't think she'll need the medicine but I don't want to say that then have her heat up in the middle of the night without me knowing."

"We'll watch her, Sango-chan!" Rin warbled.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Sango objected.

"It's fine," said Kohaku. "We're pretty awake and you look like you could use some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Sango tried to say but it was swallowed by a yawn.

Laughing softly, Miroku grasped her elbow and guided her out of the room and towards their bedroom. "If you guys get tired or need anything don't hesitate to wake us up, alright?"

"Alright," the two chorused.

When they were gone, Kohaku returned to his cards. "You're going down this time, Rin."

The girl giggled behind her cards, eyes glimmering mischievously. "You're on, Kohaku."


	20. To Shatter

**

* * *

**

This is the new chapter from hell. I think I rewrote some parts around seven times.

**Also I reloaded Chapter 19 with a lot of fixed grammar errors. Thank you , Calendar! =)**

**Okay Fashion your seat belts, kids. Its going to be a bumpy ride.**

* * *

_He walked, walked through the long thick grass that bent and rustled in the strong wind. It was night and dark. They were in the forest, him and the little girl with the silly pigtail sticking out from the side of her head. The little girl with big brown eyes that were like windows of emotion._

_He held her hand and pulled her after him, listening to her as she spoke._

_"Um, why did we run away? There was someone outside of the house."_

_He didnt answer her. He hadnt been ordered to offer an explanation._

_"Where are we going now?" she asks._

_He didnt answer that question either, didnt turn to look at her or give any other sign that he was listening. Regardless of his strange silence, she didnt struggle in his grip, trustingly allowing him to tug her along to the open field._

_"Hey Kohaku?"_

_Her voice is a little louder and shriller, trying to gain his attention._

_Something pulses in his back and he gasps and stops._

_A face in his mind flashes before him, a face with long black hair, a face half obscured in shadow. It says only two words, but they are enough to make his blood run cold._

_"Kill it."_

_He takes a quick intake of breath, his eyes widening in horror. His hands tightens on hers, trying to convey to her his regret, trying to convey to her how sorry he is._

_He pulls her forward, closer to him._

_She makes a small sound of confusion at the tug, gazing up at him with large brown eyes._

_He raises his sickle._

_The shadowed face, the body, flashes before him again, prodding him into action, prodding him into obeying the order._

_His eyes meet those of the girl, her head drawing back as she takes in his appearance._

_He strikes. The grass is cut. It flies into the air as the girl falls to the ground on her rear end._

_She stares at him poised over her with his sickle still raised after the strike._

_"Ko...Kohaku?"_

_He moves, raising the sickle. He strikes again._

_With a sharp cry she ducks, the sickle skimming a mere inch above her head. The chain rattles deadly and disturbingly in his ears but he cannot stop._

_She runs, scared now, gasping. "Wha...What happened to Kohaku?"_

_He throws the chain, expertly wrapping it around her legs, tripping her with another loud cry into the grass and dirt. She does not move._

_He walks to her prone form, wrapping up the slack of the chain on his arm as he goes. He kneels by her side. She is unconscious. He turns her over so she is lying on her back._

_He does not move, staring at her face, the face of the girl he had talked to, the face of the girl he had eaten squash with, the face of the girl who had revealed the darkest part of her heart to him. She is innocent, happy, free. He does not want to kill her._

_The masters face flashes in his mind, prompting him. "Kill it."_

_He raises the sickle, reluctance drowned and overtaken by the command. He is going to kill her._

_Then-_

_Screaming...Someone is screaming._

Kohaku jolted awake and upright, a scream tearing its way out of his throat. The scream died almost instantly, leaving him to gasp raggedly, his eyes wide and panicked. His hand flies to his chest, his heart thundering away. A cold sweat pours down on him.

Disoriented and more than a little freaked out, Kohaku searched the area around him. He was no longer in the field with the high grass, nor was it night. He was in Keisekis bedroom, sitting on the floor he had gone to sleep on to watch the infant and make sure the fever didnt return. Sunlight poured in from a high large window.

He rose to his feet, quickly looking down into the crib. Keiseki was sleeping soundlessly, a firm reminder that he was indeed here and not in that field.

Kohaku released a sigh of relief, his heart returning to a normal tremor. Chuckling, he placed his palm on his forehead, pushing his wet bangs away.

A dream...It had all been a dream.Although...it had seemed so real. As though Kohaku had actually been there.

Kohaku stopped chuckling.

_That hadnt been a dream._

Kohaku slowly lowered his hand, eyes shocked and empty.

That hadnt been a dream at all.

It was a memory.

The blurs from before, the images he had trouble conjuring up before were suddenly crystal clear.

Kohakus blood froze in his veins. He gasped and stumbled, unaware that he had even been holding his breath. His back connected with the wall and he slid down it, burying his face in his hands.

"Shit," he muttered into his palms.

He remembered now, remembered that which he could not remember before. He remembered Sesshoumaru arriving, stopping him from lowering his sickle. He remembered facing Sesshoumaru, intending to fight him. He remembered Inuyasha punching him and trying to convince Sesshoumaru to leave him alone. He remembered Sesshoumarus hand around his throat, tightening and tightening, and the sweet blackness overtaking him.

He had come within an inch of death that day. He had wanted to die, had wanted to die by Sesshoumaru, though whether it was his desire or Narakus desire he didnt know. Probably both.

But if Sesshoumaru hadnt arrived at that exact moment...

Rin...Rin would be dead. Murdered by him.

_By my own hand._

Kohakus hands tightened almost violently around his hair. He had forgotten. Forgotten all about attempting to murder Rin. Forgotten...How could he have forgotten such a thing? He had tried to kill her. He could literally feel the warm blood coating his hands, the blood he had intended to spill.

Kohaku leaned his head back and thumped his skull against the wall, hard.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I be so stupid?"

Kami he was a monster. No wonder the villagers last night had looked at him in such a manner. He had tried to murder the girl who had spoken with him, shared her food with him, trusted him. He had betrayed that trust, hurt her and scared her.

Her face passed behind his tightly closed eyes, the images of their interaction the past few days streaming by. Rin holding Keiseki and singing, Rin asking about Jinsoku, Rin walking beside him as he carried the laundry, Rin helping him cut wood, bringing him dinner, practicing with him, catching fish, showing him herbs, playing cards with him, holding his hand, smiling at him, framed by fire that turned her hair into burnished ebony.

Tears choked him and he pressed a hand to his eyes. He hated himself, hated himself for being alive after doing such monstrous acts, hated himself for betraying those that had trusted him, had believed in him. He wanted to curl up and die or disappear into thin air.

How had he forgotten? _How_ had he forgotten? _How_ had he forgotten attempting to _murder _her?

He was beyond horrible. Hell was too good for him. He didnt deserve redemption or revenge. He didnt deserve anything that was good or clean or pure. All he did was taint things wherever he went, spread sins behind him. He was nothing but a killer. Not a man, not a human being. A killer.

"Fuck."

He flung his arm out and his fist smashed into the wall, anger at himself begging for a release. He wanted to tear himself open, inflict the pain of his soul onto his own body, wanted to be released to the fury and self-hate. He wanted to pay for what he had done. He wanted to _suffer._

A soft gurgle from the crib jerked his head up.

_Keiseki..._

The infant made a cooing baby sound from within the confines of her bed, innocent and taintless.

Kohaku remained motionless. He remembered the day of her birth, the time he had first held her in his arms, the angelic beauty and uncorrupted innocence that radiated from her.

_"If there is one innocent being left in this world, Id like to see it."_

Kohaku turned his face away. He felt sick. He had released all that anger right next to the last innocent being left in the world. Without even realizing it he kept doing awful things.

Kohaku got to his feet and stood for a moment staring at the crib. He wasnt boiling with anger any longer. He was stewing in bitterness.

Kohaku left the room and entered the hallway, heading for the outside where he could be by himself. He didnt want to speak to anyone, didnt want their questions, their worry, didnt want-

"Morning, Kohaku!"

_No..._

He stopped as Rin careened into the hall next to him, smiling cheerfully, dressed in a white kimono with black corners on the sleeve and hem.

Flowers. There were always flowers imprinted on her clothes.

"Youve been up for long?" Rin inquired charmingly.

She had been waiting for him to get up, waiting to come speak to him. She was _happy _to see him.

_Dear Kami, no._

Kohaku was stricken, a terrible ache inside of him. He stared at her, stared at her face, into her eyes.

_I tried to kill you once._

He walked away from her, not saying anything, unable to say anything due to the pain and anguish and hate. His bones felt cold, his heart sliced.

She followed him, chattering away. "Keiseki looks like shes feeling better. Thank you for staying in there with her, by the way. I felt bad for leaving you alone, but you already know that. It was really nice of you to let me get some sleep while you watched her though. And you know you never did beat me last night."

Kohakus mouth felt dry. With every word she spoke he was painfully reminded of that night in that field. A flash of her young face, her large brown eyes scared and frightened. Frightened of him. Her crying out as he struck.

He reached the back door and went through it, walking faster than usual outside and away from her. Rin came through the door, trailing him.

"Are you going to give me another lesson today, Kohaku?" she said. "Its a really nice day. We should spend it outside."

_Shes staying with me...Shes talking about spending the day with me._

Rin carried on blithely. "I think were going to have a lot of fun today. We can help Kagome dust the scrolls and Sango with Keiseki. Then maybe go for a walk since its so nice outside."

He stopped on the lawn, his entire body tense, his shoulders hunched. His hands tightened into trembling fists at his sides. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, _stop it_!" He turned on her, jaw clenched, eyes wild and fierce. "What is _wrong _with you?"

She halted, blinking, stunned by his reaction.

He didnt wait for her to recover her wits. He advanced on her, coming to stand within a foot of her. Her head tilted back to keep his face in view, her iriss reflecting her confusion.

"Dont you get it?! Are you really _that_ blind? Why the hell do you want to be with me?" He was close to snarling. "Dont you know who I am?! "

She took a step away from him, bewildered. "Youre Kohaku."

A slight sneer twisted his lips. "Yes, thats right. Im Kohaku. Kohaku who murdered his father and his kin, tried several times to kill his sister, killed innocent town folk, and tried to kill _you_!" He was rising in pitch, his face hard and creased with emotion. "Dont you understand that?! I tried to kill you! Why in Kamis name would you want to hang around me when I tried something like that? You dont associate with killers!"

He paused to take a breath. Rin was frozen into silence.

"Cant you see that? Are you really that naive or stupid?" he raged. "I tried to kill you and Ive killed a whole lot of other people. Why the hell would you want to be around me? All I am is a danger to you and everyone else. _Im _dangerous and I dont want you with me. Youre supposed to hate me, not spend time with me like were friends or something!"

He brandished his sickle, showing it to her wide eyes. "Dont you see this? Dont you realize you could have been killed by this, by _me_?! Does that mean nothing to you?! It isnt right for me to be with you, spending time with you! Why are you so blind? Youre not supposed to be around me! What the hell is all this we this and we that?! There is no we! It isnt right!"

She pushed him forcibly away from her. He wasnt ready for it nor expecting it, and he staggered back a few steps before regaining his balance.

She glared at him, her eyes shimmering. Her brows were lowered to the center of her forehead angrily. Her hands were curled into fists.

Kohakus mouth dropped.

_Oh Kami. She couldnt possibly be crying._

"If you didnt want to see me anymore all you had to do was say so," she bit out, cold and choked and hurt. "Thats fine."

Kohaku found himself suddenly aphonic. Where he had had so much to say before, he now had nothing. He opened his mouth but the words refused to come out. He was at a loss, his mind tripping over itself, blank and desperate and frantically clambering to think of something, anything to say.

But she had turned and was going back inside, her head lowered and her spine straight.

She allowed the door to slam behind her and Kohaku felt as though she had slammed shut the door to her.

* * *

Rin wiped a hand across her eyes, pushing down the tears that had threatened to spill. Anger roiled in her.

She had been foolish and stupid. He hadnt desired her company at all. He hadnt wanted her around him at all. Her company was just _that _bad to him. Everything had seemed so wonderful last night when they had played cards and when she had went to bed. He had been nice and civil, open and welcome. And wonderfully sweet when he had insisted she go to bed while he remained in the room to look after Keiseki.

And now this!

_How could he be such a jerk?!_

He had in a fashion toyed with her emotions, and then when he got tired of it and her, he kicked her to the dirt.

Rin shook her head. How could he treat her like that? If he hadnt wanted to see her anymore all he had to do was ask her to leave him alone or just simply walk. Had he walked away she wouldnt have protested. He was his own free person, he wasnt chained to her. He didnt have to yell at her and call her names for her to get the idea.

She didnt understand him. Things had been so fabulous last night. They had laughed and talked and giggled, teased each other like all friends did, sat close together without any uneasiness. He had even walked her to her room and said good night to her! She had truly been enjoying herself the last few days with him, especially yesterday, and she thought he had too.

But no. She had been wrong when she thought he had accepted her as a friend. So utterly, utterly wrong.

"Rin-chan."

Rins head jerked up, starting at the sudden entry. Miroku was standing in front of her.

Rins pulse quickened.

_Oh no, dont tell me he saw what happened between Kohaku and me._

No...no, he hadnt. He was smiling serenely and buoyantly. He had not seen their row.

"Rin-chan," said Miroku again. He looked positively jovial. "Thank you."

Rin didnt understand what he was talking about. "Thank you for what?"

His smile widened. Rin had the funny suspicion that he wanted to hug her. She hoped he wouldnt. That would make things too weird.

"For being yourself," he said. "For helping Kohaku. I havent seen him this happy in a long time. Youve really made him happy and for that I cannot thank you enough. If it werent for you I think he would have left by now. Youve really been a good friend to him and...Rin-chan? Are you alright?"

Rin was giggling hysterically, the tears she hadnt shed before streaming down her cheeks. It was just too much. Too much. She couldnt believe it. Miroku was thanking her for helping Kohaku. For _helping _Kohaku.

"Oh yes, yes Im fine," she responded dementedly. "Perfectly fine. Wonderfully fine. Fine, fine, fine. Yep, fine, me!"

The rest of her irrational utterance was gurgled and consumed by her tears. She fell into loud sobs and covered her face with her hands and wide sleeves, her face burning, shoulders quaking.

Miroku had an "oh shit" expression. What had he done to make the girl cry?! "Rin-sama, whats wrong?"

Rin raised her head, which was puffy and red and tear stained. Her eyes were turning red as well. She didnt want Miroku to see her like this. She didnt want him to worry and ask her questions. Miroku and Sango were too happy for her to ruin it for them. She didnt want them upset on her account. No, this problem was hers alone to bear. "I...I have to go."

She pushed past him, running for the front door. She didnt dare go through the back door in case Kohaku was still out there. There was no way she could face him like this, not after what he had said.

_"What the hell is all this we this and we that?! There is no we!"_

His angry words were a burning needle thrust scaldingly into her heart to burn and cauterize, to choke and butcher. What had she done wrong to make him so angry? What had she done wrong?! Her lungs felt raw and burned from her tears, her nose stuffing up making it hard for her to breath. But she couldnt contain her affliction. It called, demanded, an escape; a request which she could not refuse.

Her mid-section connected with the railing of the front porch as she blundered into it, her tears blinding her. She pushed herself off it and teetered down the steps. Sobbing behind her sleeves, ineptly trying to muffle them, she headed for the stairs.

* * *

Shippo viewed the village from his porch, leaning his forearms on the rail. He scoped the villagers rising and getting ready for their daily tasks of the day, glad that he was usually excused from working in the fields with them. His chest expanded as he breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with air. It was going to be a glorious day. The sun was shining pleasantly, there were no more reports of youkai attacks, and there wasnt a dark cloud in sight. Indeed it was going to be a glorious day.

Shippo turned his head to inspect the rest of the village. He stiffened at what he was.

Rin was staggering down the street. Shippo could tell instantaneously that she was upset and crying. Her body language alone told him. Her face he couldnt see, for she was covering it with her sleeves.

Shippo leaped over the railing and headed towards her. "Rin!"

Hearing her name, she lowered her hands and lifted her head. She caught sight of him and began to cry harder.

"Shippo-kun." She ran to him, throwing herself into his already reaching out arms. She sobbed against his chest. Her hands tightened around the fabric of his shirt, twisting the material.

"Rin, whats wrong?" Shippo demanded. He had never seen her cry like this before.

She took a moment to compose herself enough to speak, sniffling and hiccuping past her tears. She raised her head enough to meet his eye. "You were right about Kohaku," she whispered tearfully.

Shippos features sagged in understanding. Kohaku had struck again. Shippo should have known he would. A spark of indignation rose in the kitsune, making him smoulder in outrage at the unfair treatment Rin had received from the taijiya. He pushed it down for later. Right now Rin needed emotional support, not righteous anger.

But first he had to get her inside and out of everyones eyesight. Already a few villagers had paused in their business to give them a questioning eye. The last thing Rin needed was for everyone inkling about what had upset her, the supposedly rich daughter of an unknown lord.

His house was the best place for privacy. No one except Inuyasha or Kagome would enter without warning and Shippo could easily send them away with some made up excuse. Gently he maneuvered Rin so she was more to one side, holding her shoulders with his hands. She didnt resist the gentle prodding and allowed him to guide her compliantly inside his house.

They passed Kohakus room and Shippo was glad the taijiya didnt leave much evidence of his residement in the room. If Rin had seen something that reminded her of Kohaku, Shippo was pretty sure shed plunge into even deeper sobs.

She seemed to be recovering valiantly from her weeping. She sniffled a great deal and rubbed at her eyes but her body no longer shuddered like a leaf being blown in turbulent winds.

Shippo sat her down in a chair by his small table. "Stay right there, alright? Ill be right back."

She nodded miserably and Shippo left for the kitchen. He dug through the cabinets, searching for the herbal tea Kagome made whenever she got upset. He found the packets and hastily brewed a cup, aware that Rin was sitting alone in the next room while he was in there.

Five minutes later, Shippo walked back into the room with the tea. Rin had calmed herself considerably in the short time he had been gone. She looked a great deal better now then when he had gone into the kitchen. Her nose and eyes were still red and she sniffled a little but she had stopped crying.

Shippo placed the steaming cup on the table. "Here."

She glanced at it, seeing what it was. Her gaze swished up to his face. "Im alright now," she reassured him quietly, her words soft but gallant. "Thank you."

Shippo sat down in the chair opposite her, frowning. "What happened?"

Rin wrapped her hands around the cups sides, letting the warmth of the liquid pass to her hands. Her hands felt peculiarly cold. All of her felt cold. And alone. "Its ok, Shippo-kun. Its nothing to worry about it," she said.

She didnt want to tell Shippo what had happened anymore than she wished to tell Sango or Miroku. After her talk with Shippo yesterday, she knew Shippo detested Kohaku. Telling Shippo about her argument with the taijiya would only make things worse. She didnt want them to fight because she couldnt contain her emotions and had let herself get all upset.

Shippos frown became ugly, transforming into a scowl. "Is Kohaku planning to leave again?"

"I dont know," Rin said honestly.

Shippo snarled deep within his throat. "Id prefer it if he did leave." Anger laced through his talk. "All he does is make a mess of everything."

"Dont be so cruel to him, Shippo-kun," Rin chided delicately.

Shippo stared at her in disbelief. "Youre saying _that _after he upset you that badly?"

Rin stared back at him.

_He is sort of right._

She lowered her eyes to gaze into the dark liquid of the cup and said nothing. There was nothing to say. Kohaku had veritably hurt her feelings. But it had been her fault for letting it effect her so deeply. She should have been smarter than that.

Shippo suddenly chuckled, making her look at him. The scowl had disappeared from his visage.

"I understand now," he said affectionately and a little amused. "Of course you can say that. Youre incapable of hating people; you have always been, because youre such a good person."

He said it so easily and casually that Rin knew he wasnt saying it just to make her feel better. He said it because he meant it and authentically believed it. It was a set fact to the kitsune, the same way he knew the sky was blue or that he was a kitsune. It was something that just was.

Rin smiled, a warm glow infusing inside her. She reached across the table and gripped his clawed hand, a youkai hand so unlike her own. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "You truly are a wonderful friend."

"Yeah," said Shippo, blushing bashfully. "So are you."

* * *

"I told you we were lost!" Koryu screeched, hiding behind a large boulder.

"We are not lost!" Souten yelled back. She swiped her spear in warning at a large, green, four legged demon that had wandered too close. "This is just a detour!"

"A detour?!" Koryu exclaimed, outraged. "You call _this _a detour?!"

He gestured at the multitude of green four legged demons surrounding them throughout the valley between the craggy mountains. The demons bottom torso was furry with long yellow hair, resembling a bees body. Sharp horns protruded from their heads and four tiny but deadly sharp fangs were visible from their thin lipped mouths. Their neck was unnaturally thin and their spine bulged from their back. They werent pleasant looking nor were they friendly.

"Were going to die!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Souten barked as she ran through the rocky valley, leaping and dodging spidery legs and jaws, striking fast and felling youkai after youkai. Her braid whipped around her slender form as she twisted and slid about the barren, rugged terrain.

Koryu gasped loudly as a demon landed on his boulder. Squealing like a stuck pig, he shot an illusionary arrow at it. The youkai raised its arms in front of its face to protect itself and Koryu made his escape while it was distracted. He scuttled behind Souten, squalling.

"Were dead! Were dead! Were dead!"

"SHUT UP!"

Souten faced the horde of green youkai, her spear held in front of her. The youkai laughed and advanced forward.

Souten was getting angry. "Ive had just about enough of this."

Time to do something about it. She raised her spear straight upwards, the tip pointing to the sky. Thunder clouds started to gather. Dark and oppressive they balked against each other, stacking and building, sparking with lightning, sizzling the air around them. The wind blew stronger, turning into a frightful gust.

The green youkai shifted nervously by the abrupt power in the air. "What is this?!" they demanded shrilly.

Lightning flashed and Souten brought the point of the spear down hard onto the ground. "Raigekijin!"

A powerful stream of lightning burst forth from the end of her spear. The darkened valley was lit for one brilliant instant by the intense light, blinding the green demons. The ground trembled and broke apart beneath their feet, large cracks appearing in the rocks like open wounds. The sound was horrendous, the energy and electricity crackling and popping. The lightning danced along the ground, swallowing the youkai in its wake. Their death screams echoed and rebounded off the valley walls as they burned and disintegrated, their forms disappearing in the light.

And then it was over.

"Heh," said Souten arrogantly, slapping her spear to lay against one shoulder. "They werent any trouble at all."

The clouds were dispersing from the sky, the wind dying. The terrain was black and scorched, charred body parts all that remained of the green youkai.

"_Who _said we were going to die?" Souten taunted Koryu.

The little dragon literally puffed up, caught in a conniption fit. "That was the most careless thing I have ever seen! We could have avoided this totally but nooo! Souten-sama has a short cut she says! Souten-sama knows the way to the Goshinboku she says!"

Souten thumped the dragon on the head. "Quit whining! Were alive arent we?!"

"Not for long."

Koryu blanched and shrieked, throwing himself at Soutens feet and covering his eyes. "Were going to die!"

Souten spun around.

And came face to face with a dozen more of the ugly green youkai.

She sighed loudly. This might end up taking all day. "Dammit..."

* * *

Miroku had joined Kagome in the shrine, helping her in her classes with the village children. It was good practice for when Keiseki got older, he figured.

The kids adored the houshi. They clambered all over him, burrowing under his robes, playing with his staff, and begging for stories and weird jokes. Kagome giggled at the sight of Miroku sitting on a crate, two kids in his lap, three more gathered on his shoulders and back, clinging like wet cats to his robes, and two others playing with the hem of his robes, draping it on their heads to look like cowls.

"Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama, tell us a joke!" squealed one little girl.

"Ah, a joke is what you want, huh?" grinned the houshi. "Okay, a horse walks into a sake house and the bar man looks up at him and says-"

"Houshi-sama you already told us that joke!" erupted the children.

"I did? Are you sure?"

"Hai!"

"Oh well then how about a man is walking through the forest and he comes upon a tennyo filling water jugs nude in a pond. The tennyo spots him and the man says, My those are some pretty big jugs you got there."

The children shared baffled looks. "Houshi-sama whats a jugs?" asked the little girl innocently.

"Ah you see jugs are-"

"Thank you, Miroku-sama!" Kagome interrupted hurriedly. "But I think its time for you kids to go home now. Your parents will be worried about you otherwise."

She made shooing gestures at the protesting children, ushering them out of the classroom before Miroku corrupted them any further. When they were gone, Kagome returned to the classroom to clean up. Miroku kneeled down to help her.

"Did the medicine help lower Keisekis fever?" Kagome asked while gathering the papers off the floor.

"Hai. Thank you, Kagome-sama."

"No problem."

A few moments passed in silence, the only sound those of their feet moving across the wooden floor and the swish of papers.

Miroku was the one to break the silence. "Kagome-sama, do you know of anything that might be bothering Rin?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Miroku said slowly. He heaped the pile of papers onto the table, Kagome coming to stand beside him also heaping papers. "This morning I thanked her for helping out Kohaku. And then she burst into tears."

"Burst into tears?!"

"Hai." He turned his head to look at her. "I dont want to tell Sango because I know shell worry and she already has enough worry about Keiseki. The fever is gone but Sango still worries that it will come back."

Kagome nodded. "I understand. Did Rin tell you anything?"

"No. She ran away before I could ask her. You dont think it has anything to do with Kohaku do you?"

"Kohaku? I...I dont think so. They were getting along great yesterday so I dont see why she would be upset over him. And he did return from that village. I half expected him not to. I think hes starting to come out of his shell some. He could have run away easily after killing that centipede but he didnt. He came back because he chose to. There wasnt any promise to Sango-chan that made him come back. I believe thats a very good sign that he is healing and letting go of his sorrow."

"I agree," Miroku said. "It does appear as though he is on the mend at last. What about Rin though?"

"Ill see her tonight and make sure nothing is wrong," Kagome replied. "Ill invite her to come take a bath with Sango-chan and I."

"How do you know shell talk to you if she didnt talk to me?"

Kagome smirked. "Im a woman. Itll be easier for her to talk to me. Plus Im closer to her in age."

"Good point." Miroku glanced at the window where the afternoon sun was glittering into the room. "I havent seen Kohaku all day."

"I havent either," Kagome said. She looked through the window, as though she could see the taijiya through it. "I wonder where he is."

* * *

Kohaku was sitting on a lonely boulder in the woods amidst the trees. Jinsoku was with him, the horse walking about the area, eating grass and leaves and rubbing himself against the trunks. Kohaku paid him no mind, too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. They had been out here for several hours, ever since Rin had fled into the house. Kohaku had needed some time alone to think and the woods was the best place for that. No one would find him here and the quietness helped to steady his wayward emotions.

He knew he had messed up. Messed up badly. He had been messing up for years, committing sin, after sin, after sin. There was no end or limit to them. They kept stacking up and amounting.

His past was littered with terrible doings. People everywhere feared and hated him. He had become Tandokuno Kishu, a disguise that had enabled him to pretend he was someone else. But he was Kohaku. There was no getting around that nor a way to change it. Just like he couldnt get around nor change the crimes he had committed.

Kami, how he loathed himself.

He sighed and leaned his head against the boulder, gazing at the leaves and clouds above him.

There was no way he could pretend his crimes were past him, the same as he couldnt pretend he was anybody else but Kohaku. He could become Tandokuno Kishu again, lead a mockery of a life that wasnt his own. Others may be deceived by the disguise but he couldnt be. He didnt deserve to forget.

What would he have done if he had found Naraku, he wondered to himself. If he had slain the hanyou himself, killed the hanyou as it withered barely alive after the blow it had suffered from Inuyashas group, would he have felt satisfied? Would that alone enabled him to at last let go of the self-hate, the guilt, the anger, the loneliness he forced upon himself?

Kohaku wasnt sure. Revenge had been the simplest answer. Make the hanyou pay for controlling him and using him, punish the hanyou for all the suffering he had put him through. It had seemed like the perfect answer but as Kohaku thought about it now, he knew that it wouldnt have been enough. It would have made him feel better for a little while but in the long run it wouldnt have changed a thing.

In a way he had used revenge as an excuse to leave. He had needed to distance himself from Sango and the others. Not because he hated them but because he hated himself for the pain he bestowed upon them, the trouble he caused due to his condition. He hated seeing his sister worry and they worried about him insistently when he was here, worried that he was going to kill himself.

Kohaku had had a life once, a peaceful wholesome life in a taijiya village with his sister and his father. He had found himself over the years imagining what it would have been like had Naraku never touched their lives, how things would have turned out if the Shikon no Tama had never been broken. Sango would have married another taijiya and possibly taken over the job as village headman. Well village headwoman actually. She was strong enough in spirit and mind, responsible and level headed. She would have made the perfect candidate.

Their father would likely have still been alive, an old man retired from slaying youkai, sitting at home helping make weapons and armor, playing with his grandchildren, cracking old jokes from behind missing teeth in old withered lips to make them laugh.

Kohaku missed his father. He missed his stern but loving voice, the way his father disciplined yet showed his love for them in special ways that only he and Sango knew about. Never again would he hear his fathers stern voice tell him to pay more attention. Never again would he wave good bye to his father as he set out for another extermination. And it was all because of him. Because of him Sango did not become village headwoman. Because of him their father would never set eyes on his grandchildren or tell them ridiculous stories about their parents youth.

Because of him the taijiya were gone.

Kohaku swallowed and sat up, dangling his hands between his knees. Itd be better for him to concentrate on current events rather than past events. He had enough on his plate without bringing that into it too.

He hadnt meant to yell at Rin like that this morning but he couldnt understand why she was unable to see what he was. She treated him like a person, like a normal human being. She didnt treat him any differently than she treated anyone else. She didnt handle him with the utmost care as though she were afraid he was going to shatter into a million pieces and she didnt distance herself from him either.

Being with someone like Rin made him feel like a boy. Just a boy. Not Kohaku the killer who had killed his father and kinsman, not Kohaku who had slaughtered whole villages, not Kohaku who had brought pain and suffering to many. She made him feel like he belonged.

And that had been the problem.

She was supposed to hate him, despise him, curse him. The guilt that he felt for trying to kill her couldnt handle her kind touches and cheerful smiles. A part of him wanted her to be angry and spit on him, sneer at him and yell horrible things. How could he enjoy her company when he felt so guilty?

Kohaku closed his eyes and her image danced through his head like before, but slower. He remembered the tilt of her head, her lips moving as she spoke, the touch of her hand on his wrist dragging him to the river, thanking him for saving her, for staying with her. He remembered her hand squeezing his, the way she looked at him with eyes that believed in him, with eyes that trusted him. He remembered her laugh, her smile, the way she always was willing to help whoever with whatever, the way she had told him about the herbs, the way she always walked beside him without fear or dismay, the way she always had flowers on her clothes.

And slowly, but surely, he realized.

He wanted to see her again.

He wanted to hear her laugh and watch her smile. He wanted to see her happy and giggly, and see the stupid flowers she always wore. He wanted her to walk beside him without fear or dismay. He wanted her to drag him after her like he was some puppy she could play with.

He wanted to make up for what he had done.

He wanted to fix that which he had broken.

He wanted to fix their friendship.

Kohaku slid off the boulder.

"Jinsoku."

The horse raised his head and walked to him, allowing his master to climb on. Kohaku clucked and the horse took off for the village.

The distance was short and Jinsoku halted moments later beside the staircase leading to the shrine. The dust they had kicked up from the road drifted lazily in the breeze. A few villagers had stopped to stare at the charging steed, gaping at the speed at which it could run.

Kohaku ignored them, dismounting and going to the stairs. He started to walk up the steps, but it wasnt long before he was running.

He ran across the grounds in front of the shrine, throwing glances about the area to make sure Rin wasnt standing out there. He saw nothing and ran to Sangos house. "Rin?"

She wasnt on the porch. Kohaku went inside, searching room to room, calling, "Rin?"

There was no sign of the girl in any of the rooms and there was no answer to his calls. Where could she be?

Frowning, Kohaku went to the back porch. He found Sango sitting there wiping her Hiraikotsu and letting Keiseki touch it. Kohaku closed the door behind him, the noise grabbing Sangos attention.

"Oh hello, Kohaku. I havent seen you all day."

He grunted, scanning the backyard. "Do you know where Rin is?"

"Rin-chan?" said Sango. "Shes with Shippo."

_Shes with Shippo..._

Kohaku felt like he had been punched in the gut."Oh..."

Sango started talking about something but Kohaku wasnt listening.

"_Shes with Shippo."_

_...I was right. She only spent time with me because she was lonely._

Once he was gone she would go back to Shippo. He was just someone to alleviate her loneliness, someone to spend time with when there was no one else. He had been such a fool to think otherwise.

_Its better this way. She belongs with Shippo. He can give her what he wants, give her that which I never could._

"Kohaku?" Sango was saying in worry.

He jerked and looked at her. What had she been saying?

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

He stared at her for a long moment. It was a stupid question. He had never been okay.

"Yeah," he lied and walked away.

* * *

Rin tilted her chin upwards, observing the stars twinkling in the heavens and the pale moon through the window in Keisekis room.

And thought about Kohaku. She hadnt seen the tajiya all day, not one glimpse.

She wasnt upset or mad with him anymore. He had made his decision and she would honor his wishes. If it made him happy then she would gladly agree to it. She accepted what he wanted despite how she felt.

But still, a part of her had secretly been hoping that he would come and see her and spend time with her. That they could go back to how they had been yesterday. His avoidance of her was sorely disappointing.

_I guess my company is really just that bad to him._

The moonlight beamed down into the room, lighting the creaminess of her throat and under jaw, stretching across her face and on her eyes. The crib was lit with the silver light and Keiseki stirred. Rin reached out a hand to smooth the rumpled blanket. She felt the infants forehead, glad to find that there was no fever.

She shook her head, tossing her damp hair over her shoulder.

It had been a long day. She had spent most of it with Shippo, talking with him in his house and then wandering around with the village children through the hamlet. They had helped several villagers with a house on the far end of the village. Shippo, being an avid jumper, was a great worker for the roof and Rin helped him by passing boards and stones up to him.

After that, they had been on their way back to Shippos home when Kagome and Sango invited Rin to join them in a bath. Rin had eagerly accepted the offer. Working on the house in the hot sun had made her feel sweaty and dirty.

The bath had been enjoyable. Sango had brought Keiseki with her and they had laughed enormously when the babe slapped at the water with her tiny hands. It was nice to spend time with just the girls, without not having any men around or anyone else to bother them. All three of them shared something with each other that no one else could share with them, something that sent them apart from all the other women. They were bonded together due to Naraku, because of the demons they accepted and associated with.

To everyone else they were different and odd but alone with each other they werent so different. They were just Kagome, and Sango, and Rin; not the miko from the future married to the hanyou, not the taijiya that had killed countless youkai and lost her family to tragic events, not the human girl living under a demon lords rule as his ward. They were just women.

The mood had been spoiled however when, as they were leaving, Kagome had asked Rin if anything was bothering or upsetting her.

Rin had known exactly what Kagome was referring to. Miroku must have told the miko about her breakdown. Rin simply smiled falsely and told her no, saying everything was alright.

Kagome had frowned in doubt but thankfully let the matter go.

A figure hopped out of the shadows, disrupting Rins thoughts, and Shippo said, "Hey Rin."

"Hey Shippo-kun." Rin rubbed at her wet hair, wishing it would dry faster.

"You want to come on down and play cards with us?" Shippo asked.

"Us?"

"Yeah. I invited some village girls to join in too."

"Mmm," said Rin noncommittally. "I dont think so, Shippo-kun. Im not really in the mood to play cards."

Thinking about Kohaku had made her depressed and dismal. All she wanted to do was watch Keiseki and then go to bed.

"Cheer up, Rin," said Shippo encouragingly. "Dont let Kohaku spoil everything for you."

That was true. She shouldnt let Kohaku have so much effect on her. Of course there was a difference between should and could. She just couldnt stop herself from feeling sad.

"Well," she turned halfway to look past the bedroom into the rest of the house. "I wanted to watch Keiseki to make sure her fever doesnt come back."

"Thats ok," Shippo responded. "Sango and Miroku are here. Theyll watch over her."

"Mirokus here?"

"Yeah. Came back a few minutes ago."

Rin grimaced. She had luckily not ran into the monk since her little scene in front of him. She didnt look forward to having to meet him again and having him ask questions about what was wrong.

"Come on, Rin," Shippo galvanized. "It will be fun."

She sighed heavily. Sitting around watching village girls giggle like idiots over Shippo wasnt her idea of a good time. But it was better than having Miroku question her.

"Alright."

"Yeah!" said Shippo happily. He crouched in front of her. "Climb on."

"Climb on?"

"Yeah. Its faster to go through the window."

"Through the window?"

"Yeah."

"Youre out of your mind."

"No seriously."

"Yes seriously, youre out of your mind."

"Dont be such a scaredy cat."

Rin pulled a face. "Fine. But if I scream its not my fault."

"Course not," Shippo said in such a way that meant it was entirely her fault.

She gave him a light wack on the head and climbed piggy-back onto him.

"Take it slow would youuuuuuu."

Shippo leaped gracefully onto the window sill without a word of warning, and they took off down the hill towards the village.

* * *

A large thunderous crash reverberated through the house, followed by a loud hissing noise and a pained yowl.

Miroku and Sango came awake instantly. They sat up from the bed, throwing the blankets off.

"What in the hell was that?" Miroku demanded.

Sangos eyes widened in horror. "Keiseki!" She launched herself from the bed without a seconds hesitation, fear for her daughter fueling her into immediate action.

Miroku followed her, taking a few seconds to collect his staff from where it leaned against the wall. They burst into the hall.

Something small, barely around three feet high, was ducking out of Keisekis bedroom. One of its thin arms was bleeding from a series of long claws marks. A strange coat covered its facial features. It was carrying a bundle.

"Keiseki!" Sango dashed at the creature.

It turned its head. Then quickly turned its body, flattening itself against the doorframe. It grabbed something from inside its coat and smashed it on the ground.

A dense billowing fog rose up, a deadly hiss accompanying it.

Miroku took a step forward but couldnt see in the white smoke. He breathed in the substance and felt his lungs begin to burn painfully. He began to cough. Nearby, Sango was also coughing and hacking.

Ignoring the pain, Miroku swept through the cloud, searching for the strange creature.

There was a thud as Sango collapsed on the floor.

"Sa-Sango!"

Miroku stumbled. His head felt like it was going to explode. His eyes were watering.

_Poison...It was poison._

He saw the small creature run through the door and tried to follow. His legs gave away unexpectedly beneath him and he collapsed, sliding to the floor as darkness flickered in his vision.

Fighting unconscious, Miroku did the only thing he could think of in his current state.

He filled his blazing lungs with air and yelled. "_Inuyasha!_"

* * *

Kohaku had returned to the woods again. Sitting on the same lonely boulder in the same lonely place, Kohaku contemplated his situation, pondering whether leaving the village was a good idea.

The urge to leave slithered into his mind, but the urge to stay was stronger. It would make things drastically uncomfortable if he stayed with Rin here. Things would be stiff and awkward whenever they were in each others presence.

But Keiseki was here. He couldnt abandon her. He had sworn to protect her, be there for her. He wasnt going to break that promise.

As for Rin, she would be leaving in a week or so to return to Sesshoumarus home far, far away anyway. Until that day came he would just avoid her and when she came to take lessons from Kagome and the others, he would just avoid her then too.

Simple as that.

A powerful yell sounded through the silent night air and Kohaku cocked his head. Jinsokus ears pricked forward.

Another shout sounded and Kohaku stood. A chill crept up his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Something was wrong.

Kohaku bolted for the village, pushing past branches, jumping around trees. He broke out of the forest and halted.

Odd smoke was rising from a spot in the road of the village. Kohaku could faintly see Inuyasha standing in the cloud with Tetsusaiga drawn. The hanyou was screaming. "Where is it?! Where did that bastard go?!"

Villagers that had been awakened by the screaming coughed and backed away from the smoke.

A short figure rushed down the street, away from the village and towards the forest. It was to the side of Kohaku and he narrowed in on it.

In its arms was a bundle of blankets. Kohaku recognized the shape as a baby.

_Keiseki!_

Kohaku ran for it. He pulled out his sickle.

It was running, fast. Escaping. The villagers were too busy watching Inuyasha to notice.

Desperately Kohaku flung his sickle, praying.

The chain rattled, the blade trembled with a familiar jarring.

The creature fell with an arc of crimson blood. Its neck bled.

Kohaku yanked his sickle back into his hand and sprinted forward. He reached down and pulled the creature away. He caught a glimpse of its dead face.

A lizard youkai. A mercenary.

Kohaku flung the corpse away from him and gathered the bundle in his arms. She was unhurt.

Kohaku sighed with relief.

Then, he froze, panic seizing him.

She wasnt breathing.

**whistles innocently Heh-heh...Just to let you know I felt really bad for writing this chapter!**


	21. Departure

**This chapter is only 8 pages (well 9 now), but you guys deserve a break after Chapter 19 and 20 :P (Chapter 20 was 16 pages) And I like the way this chapter came out.**

* * *

She wasn't breathing.

Trepidation burned through Kohaku's lungs and chilled his blood. His breath hitched in his throat as his mind became awash with hysteria. He wanted to move his hands but yet not move his hands in fear of making it worse. He stared in horror as Keiseki's face turned from a dark red to a deep purple. He hadn't felt this helpless or useless in a long time. She wasn't breathing and he hadn't the faintest clue what to do.

_What do I do?! What do I _do_?! What should I do?!_

His mind screamed for him to do something, anything but _what_? Kohaku didn't know the first thing when it came to babies. What was wrong?! How could he fix something if he didn't even know the cause of it?!

The sound of a door being slammed open made Kohaku glance upwards. Rin emerged onto the front porch of Shippo's home, drawn out by all the commotion and yelling that was going on. Behind her followed Shippo and a trio of village girls squealing and holding onto the kitsune for protection. Rin stood in front of them all, silent but wary. She saw Inuyasha and the smoke, then turned her head.

"Kohaku!"

The taijiya was standing a few yards away, a bundle in his arms. The panicked look on his face spoke volumes to her. She had never seen him look that way before and it filled her with dread.

Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

She ran to him without a second thought, her feet slamming up dust when she halted by his side. She saw the bundle, identified it as Keiseki.

"She's not breathing," Kohaku said, his voice thick and desperate.

Her eyes raised to his face in shock for a second, then flicked down to the babies face, identifying and evaluating further. She stuck out her arms. "Let me see her!"

He looked at her, not understanding. What could she possibly do?

"Quickly!" Rin barked.

Not knowing what else to do, he handed Keiseki to her. He hovered a mere centimeter from Rin's elbow, his height towering over her's, as she took the infant and turned her over, lying Keiseki's front along her arm with the babies head tilted down. Meticulously, she raised her hand and struck Keiseki's back.

His eyes widened in alarm. What in the hell was she doing?

Suddenly, Keiseki coughed. Kohaku and Rin froze, holding their breath.

Once more the baby coughed then began to wail piercingly loud. It was the most beautiful thing Kohaku had ever heard. She was breathing. She was alive.

Rin relaxed in relief, releasing a large breath. "Thank kami," she murmured.

Carefully, she turned Keiseki over to see the infants face. Keiseki was returning to a more normal skin tone, her little face scrunched up in the act of crying.

"How did you know to do that?" Kohaku asked, amazed.

Rin glanced at him, then returned her gaze to the baby. "Kagome-chan taught me," she said quietly.

She shifted, her shoulder brushing his chest and arm due to their close proximity, and handed Keiseki back to him. She took a step back, putting some distance between them.

"Rin, what's going on?!" Shippo called. Shippo and the village girls were watching from the porch, the three girls hovering behind him. The kitsune was bare chested, his shirt missing.

Kohaku noticed the lack of clothing and shot a look to Rin. Had she...? She didn't seem the type but...the kistune and her were 'friends'. A little more than just 'friends' apparently.

"It's fine, Shippo-kun!" Rin replied. "She's okay."

Further conversation was stopped as Inuyasha came up to them, coughing slightly from the smoke. Tetsusaiga was still unsheathed in his hand. His eyes fell on the crying Keiseki in Kohaku's arms and his hold on Tetsusaiga lessened. "Good. You got her." He scanned the area, searching for the small kidnapper.

"I killed the little guy," Kohaku said to Inuyasha's unasked question. "It was a mercenary."

"Good." He sheathed Tetsusaiga and continued coughing, the coughs becoming worse. He blinked repeatedly, his vision misty. He felt light headed and was having a hard time concentrating.

Rin took a hesitant step towards him. "Are you alright, Inuyasha-sama?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," said Inuyasha and promptly teetered on his own feet. Those around him made noises of worry and distress. "Okay, maybe not."

Damn, he felt sick. He blinked up at where Shippo stood staring with the village girls. "Shippo."

"Yeah?"

"Make yourself useful." He gestured with his arm for the kitsune to come to him. "We have to get back up to the shrine. Sango and Miroku are up there with Kagome and Kaede."

"Are they alright?" Kohaku demanded, alarmed.

Shippo leaped over the railing, assuring the young girls that everything was fine, and went to Inuyasha. He slipped under the hanyou's arm, catching the hanyou's shoulders and supporting both of them.

"Well, they're not dead," said Inuyasha as Shippo turned them and began heading to the shrine. Inuyasha was becoming a dead weight on the kitsune. He coughed a bit to try and clear his vision. "They're not terribly injured either. Let's just get up to the shrine. Then we'll sort everything out."

Kohaku frowned darkly. That hadn't assured him very much.

Still frowning, Kohaku followed the limping hanyou and kitsune.

* * *

They gathered inside Kagome and Inuyasha's home, the place where Kagome had had the unconscious Sango and Miroku moved to. The young miko informed them that the two were out cold and breathing raggedly but weren't in danger of dying.

A surge of panicked and hysterical villagers had followed them in, begging for help and demanding an explanation regarding the smoke. They pooled inside the home, aiming questions and demands at Inuyasha, their loyal hanyou protector, and the two mikos.

Kagome was trying to reassure them from where she sat next to Inuyasha, the hanyou leaning back in a cushioned chair with a cool washcloth across his foreahead. The hanyou's eyes were closed but Kohaku knew he was awake. Inuyasha remained silent, doing his best to block out all the noise. The coughing had luckily stopped but he felt far from well. His head hurt and his vision swam. The noise was making him feel as though someone was pounding on his head with a mallet.

Kohaku assumed they were in the dining room. A small table was at the center of the room, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and Shippo gathered around it. Kaede was standing up in front of the villagers, also trying to reassure them.

The villagers surged forward and Kohaku saw Rin step nervously closer to Shippo for protection. Shippo glanced down at her dark head but didn't move otherwise. Kohaku recalled a time when she had drawn close to him for protection. Now she leaned to Shippo. He had been replaced already.

Thrusting aside the painful pang in his chest, Kohaku brought his attention to Keiseki. The infant had been placed in a make shift crib next to Kagome and Inuyasha. She was being abnormally quiet considering all the noise in the room but she was breathing so Kohaku relaxed.

"Alright, that's enough!" shouted Kaede, sounding more like a veteran general than an elderly miko. "Out, out, out this instance! The only people I want in this room are those that are involved in this mess! We can't get anything done if all of you are in here making a ruckus! Out, out, out!"

"But Kaede-sama, the smoke-" began one villager in protest.

"You're not dead yet, are you?" Kaede questioned rhetorically. "Now get out. The smoke is not life threatening so go back to your homes! When we figure something out we'll let you know. Now out!"

The villagers backed out grudgingly, muttering sullenly. Rin headed for the door, thinking that Kaede meant for her to leave as well.

"Stay, Rin," Kaede spoke.

Rin halted next to Kohaku. She blinked in confusion then slowly stepped back to Shippo's side. Kohaku pretended not to notice.

Kaede sighed heavily and sat down at the head of the table, rubbing her brow with her wrinkled hand.

"So what the heck happened to Sango and Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"They got attacked," said Inuyasha dully. "That little pipsqueak shot Kirara in Keiseki's with that stuff, then shot Miroku and Sango with it, then took off with Keiseki."

"But why? I mean, we've never gotten attacked like that before."

"There's been a lot of youkai attacks recently," said Kagome. "I guess we were just unlucky enough to be hit."

"No," broke in Inuyasha. He rolled his head to get Kohaku in his view. "Didn't you say that youkai was a mercenary?"

"Yes," Kohaku answered.

"How would you know that?" Shippo raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a taijiya. I have to know these things," Kohaku stated simply.

"But then that would mean that someone was personally going after Keiseki, and Sango-chan, and Miroku-sama," Kagome said slowly.

Kaede turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Is there anyone you know who would be harboring a grudge against Miroku-sama or Sango?"

Kagome shook her head. "Noone that I know of. If they were after Sango-chan and Miroku-sama why would they go after Keiseki?"

"Think in terms of Naraku," Inuyasha said dryly. "Go for the heart."

"It could mean they'll come back to finish the job too," Kaede said gravely. "Now that Miroku-sama and Sango are weaker they are likely to attack again. Or go after Keiseki again. Whatever happened tonight, I do not think it was an accident. Why would a youkai sneak into a human's house to kidnap a child for no reason at all? Unless it needed children's souls to survive but this youkai wasn't that type. It came prepared with that poison. It is plausible that someone intended to have them murdered. But there is something more important."

Inuyasha slit open an amber eye to look at her. "And what would that be, baba?" he asked.

Kaede shot him a dirty look before going on to explain. "The smoke that creature used was indeed a poison but it is not life threatening. It is known as dokuyaku, and it effects breathing a great deal. When taken in large quantities it will cause its victim's to lose consciousness, hence what happened to Miroku-sama and Sango. They will take a few days to heal since they breathed so much of it in and will not gain consciousness for a few days possibly, but they will heal. Kirara should heal a little faster. The villagers will be fine so long they take it easy for a day or so." She narrowed her glare onto Inuyasha. "So you, Inuyasha, need to also not exert yourself for a while and rest. You'll likely heal faster since you're a hanyou but I want you to not do anything too strenuous, understand?"

"I got it," Inuyasha replied tiredly. His eyes were closed again.

Kaede's one eye fluttered onto Keiseki, her face turning grim. "Keiseki, on the other hand, is a different story. Because she is so young she is more susceptible to the poison. She cannot recover from it like adults can...and she breathed in a fair amount of it. I have some herbs that can help lessen her breathing pain but I do not have the herb that is required to cure the effects. If we do not get a cure for her...she will die in a matter of days."

There was a rustle as those in the room shifted uneasily under the information.

The last few words of Kaede echoed in Kohaku's mind, a burlesque mantra that resounded and rebounded like the sound of water dripping in a cave. A cavernous clangor like screeching bats that stole his breath away.

_She will die in a matter of days._

He wondered how his heart still managed to beat when he no longer felt like it was there.

"So get the herb then," Inuyasha barked.

"It's not that simple, Inuyasha," Kagome clarified in a gentle, consoling tone. "The herb, chiyu, isn't in season and it doesn't grow here. It only grows in the far west." The miko appeared very distraught, as though she had already given up. She reached out a hand and ran a finger sadly down Keiseki's heated cheek.

"It isn't in season. None of the villages in the west have the means to preserve it and most won't even have it. It isn't harvested because it is not needed," Kaede said.

"Isn't there any other herb we can use, then?" asked Shippo.

"No other herbs can cure a poison like this," answered Kagome, miserably. "The poison isn't used that often because it doesn't kill; it only weakens. People don't keep the cure because they can just sleep off the effects."

"Someone must have it," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

Kohaku heard them as if they were far away.

_She will die in a matter of days._

The infernal question of what he was going to do with his life pestered his mind. It hadn't bothered him so much until now. Before he had just been living from day to day, not putting much thought into what he was going to do since the first day he had arrived here. The only other time he had really decided on a decision was the day of the party.

But what was he going to do with his life if Keiseki died? He served no purpose whatsoever. He just existed. There was no point to that existence, no goal, no reason. Naraku was gone, revenge was gone. And soon Keiseki might be gone. If Keiseki died...if he failed yet another person, failed to protect the last one that was untainted to him, what would he do? What would Sango do when she found it? How would Miroku look at him?

How would Rin look at him?

"Who?" probed Kaede. "Who would have it?"

"Aren't _you _the one who's supposed to know that? You don't get that old without learning a thing or two," said Inuyasha.

Kagome hit him on the arm. "Inuyasha!"

"Maybe we can...uhhh...search the west?" suggested Shippo.

"Out of season. It will not be growing anywhere," Kaede replied.

"There has to be _something_," Kohaku muttered desperately.

Kagome turned to him, hearing him speak for the first time. She had almost forgotten he was there but seeing him now made her fully aware of how this was affecting him.

From where he stood in the dark pockets of the room, his eyes looked shadowed and agonized, as though someone had set fire to his soul and was cruelly watching him burn. He looked haggard and bleak, a dead man that was walking to his grave but clinging to the one last hope that could save him.

"_He's scared,_" thought Kagome. "_He may not show it that well but he's scared to death of losing her._" She turned her eyes to the floor, reminded of something.

_Souta...I was always scared to death of losing Souta. Scared that Naraku would somehow find a way to come through the well and harm him._

She understood Kohaku's feelings. She understood the fear and anxiety for a loved one. She had worried everyday for Souta, prayed for his safety for she couldn't be there to look after him, teach him all the things about life that an older sister is supposed to teach a younger brother. She had disappeared into the unknown, leaving him to blindly feel his way. She didn't want Kohaku to experience what she had. She didn't want his opportunity ripped away from him, the opportunity to be there for Keiseki, teach Keiseki about the world and all the wonderful things in it. She didn't want him to end up the same way she had.

"Let's just put our heads together and think about this. There has to be something we can do," Kagome said, fighting to be optimistic.

They fell into silent concentration, except for Inuyasha whose head was pounding worse than ever. A few moments passed.

Then, suddenly, Rin, who had been quiet up to this point, said, "I bet Sesshoumaru-sama has that herb."

Everyone turned to her and she blinked slowly, a little surprised by their reaction.

She had been listening to the conversation silently, thinking back to the time she had gone to see Maniakku with Kagura and Keikai to get a cure for her cramps. She remembered the rows upon rows of jars holding different herbs and medicines in Maniakku's work room. Remembered the words of Kagura, the words of Keikai: _"There is no knowing that there isn't a spy or assassin lurking around here waiting for the right opportunity to slit your throat or poison you. If they were to find out you were taking some sort of drug, they would attempt to poison it."_

_"Lord Shouada's father, the blue dragon lord of the east. That's why Lord Shouada had to take the throne at such a young age. His father was found poisoned several months ago."_

And then she had made the connection. If Kagura was worried about poisoning, and if a lord had recently been poisoned, then wouldn't Sesshoumaru have the antidote?

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded. "Hai. The poison may not kill but there's a good chance Sesshoumaru-sama will have the antidote. He lives in the west and the castle's physician has a wide variety of herbs and cures."

Kagome and Kaede exchanged looks of consideration.

"It's worth a try. Sesshoumaru is our best bet," said Kagome.

"Hai," Kaede agreed thoughtfully. "But who is capable of going to Sesshoumaru's stronghold and retrieving it?"

"I'll go," Inuyasha stated assertively.

It didn't work.

"You can't go. You have to rest otherwise that poison could do permanent damage to your lungs," Kaede scolded.

"I can get there the fastest and I know where his stronghold is," Inuyasha bickered.

Kagome laid a restraining hand on his arm. "You can't go. Besides, I doubt Sesshoumaru would let you in. He's not exactly fond of you nor of humans. No offense, Rin-chan."

Rin smiled weakly at her.

"Kagome is right," Kaede said. "We need someone Sesshoumaru would be willing to let in and someone who knows the way there...And there is only one other person in this room I know of who fits that description. Rin, will you be willing to do this for us?"

Rin nodded her head once in acceptance. She didn't even need to think about it. Keiseki was in danger. There was a person, a child, who needed her to save them so that settled it for her. "I will go."

"It may be dangerous, Rin," Kaede warned. "There is no telling who those mercenaries are after. They may go after Keiseki and anyone else who is with her."

"I will go," Rin said again with certainty.

Kaede took her in determination. "Very well then...Since Sesshoumaru will return here looking for Rin and she won't be here, we need you here, Inuyasha, in case he gets upset," Kaede explained to Inuyasha, who snorted. "We need someone who can get Rin to Sesshoumaru's as well. Kirara won't be recovered in time to take her."

"I'll go," Shippo volunteered immediately. "I can fly her on my balloon form."

"You can't keep your balloon form for very long without exhausting yourself," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Then I'll carry her like you used to carry Mom. On my back."

"That would harm Keiseki. Rin wouldn't be able to hold her and having Keiseki strapped to her back will be too jumpy," Kaede said.

Kohaku's voice came quiet but sure from the dark recesses of the wall.

"I'll go."

The water from the cave had dried, leaving diamonds glittering hidden under the murky liquid.

_I bet Sesshoumaru-sama has it._

That one sentence had been sweeter than any song Rin could ever sing.

It was hope, a chance, a prayer.

The opportunity was there. Kohaku could save that which was most important to him, preserve the innocence rather than watching it wither and perish.

Silence descended, all eyes falling onto him. The taijiya had a strong sense of deja vu.

They were afraid, hesitant. But of what? That he wouldn't return? Were they still afraid of that even after he had returned from killing the centipede?

"Can't be serious," Shippo mumbled under his breath with a snort of disgust.

Inuyasha's ear flickered, the same amber eye slitting open to peer at Shippo. No one else appeared to have heard the kitsune.

"Would...Would that work?" Kagome said haltingly. "On only horse speed..."

"Jinsoku is faster than a normal horse," Kohaku rectified. "He has better endurance too. He can run days without much rest. And he can carry a lot more."

Kagome and Kaede shared another look of consideration.

"It could work," Kagome said softly.

Kaede nodded her old head. "Hai...It appears that Kohaku may be our best option. Jinsoku will work better than Shippo's balloon form. And Kohaku can protect Rin and Keiseki."

The last few words startled the taijiya. Keiseki he had always been expected to protect but Rin? He looked at the young woman, finding her looking at him in surprise as well, and quickly averted his gaze. He didn't see her do the same.

"You can't be serious!" Shippo blurted, slamming his palms onto the table top. "You couldn't possibly be sending _him_." He glared icily at Kohaku and said in a low hiss, "I don't trust him."

"Shippo..." Kagome was shocked by his behavior.

"Well it's true!" Shippo declared. "He can't be trusted." He scowled, baring his fangs. "Not after all the thing's he's done."

Kohaku's dark eyes flashed with anger. "Are you instigating that I could possibly hurt my own niece and a young girl?" he demanded, tone hard as diamonds.

Shippo snorted disdainfully at him. "I wouldn't put it past you. You've made a whole mess as usual here because you're so selfish. I don't trust you."

Kohaku's hands curled into fists, his mouth opening to retaliate savagely at the kitsune.

"I trust him," Rin said quietly, staring at the floor.

Both boys jaws snapped shut in shock, cutting off their vicious retorts. Shippo looked like he had just been told something very offensive while Kohaku turned his gaze downwards.

Damn, what could he say to that? Not since Naraku had anyone openly claimed they trusted him. And even after what had happened between him and Rin she still said it...

Shippo ferally shook his head, grumbling blackly, "I don't believe this."

"Enough, Shippo!" Kagome objurgated her adopted son. "Kohaku-kun and Rin-chan will take Keiseki to Sesshoumaru to get a cure for her. This isn't some sort of manly hormonal contest of who has the bigger muscles! Kohaku-kun is going because he has the better means of getting there, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Shippo snapped, earning him a hard glare from the miko.

"And besides, I need you here in case those youkai attack again," Kagome continued in a lower volume. "Inuyasha can't protect us by himself in his condition. I need someone else here capable of defending us."

She half expected Inuyasha to snarl at her that he didn't need any help but the hanyou had somehow fallen asleep during their discussion.

Kaede, having waited patiently for Shippo and Kohaku to finish their little squabble, summoned Rin and Kohaku to her and headed out of the house. "You two get some sleep before dawn, you will need it. Kagome and I will sort out and pack the things you'll need so don't you worry about that. Rin, you can take my bed down in the village now that Sango's house isn't safe. You'll be close to Shippo in case anything else happens. Kohaku still has his room in Shippo's house so that is taken care of."

"I'd prefer being by Keiseki. I can sleep on the floor," Kohaku said.

"That's fine," Kaede replied. "Just get some rest. At dawn, you set out."

* * *

A few hours later dawn came, and with it the small company drew together in front of the stairway leading up to the shrine. Framed by the ethereal pinks, purples, and golds of the morning sun, the aureate light turning his armor to a vivid obsidian, Kohaku was finishing strapping the last of the packs onto Jinsoku, listening to Kagome as she specified what each one was. Nearby, Kaede was showing Rin the herbs she was to give Keiseki during the trek.

"This is biwa, which you know, to help her breathing. Karin will also be used for that. And dokudami to help counter the effects of the poison. It won't cure it, but it will stop it from infecting her as fast. Give these to her at least once a day."

Rin nodded and took the satchel from her. "I'll remember, Kaede-bachan."

A sling had been fashioned out of cloth to hold Keiseki in, placing the infant along Rin's back to allow her the use of her arms without Keiseki getting in the way. Kagome helped her slip it on, demonstrating how it worked so Rin could do it herself later.

When all the preparations were done, Rin went to say good-bye.

"Be safe, child. Return to us safe and sound," Kaede said, hugging her.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Kaede-bachan," Rin said with somewhat forced cheerfulness. She was truthfully a little wary and nervous. All of them depending on her. What if she failed? How would they react to her then?

Kagome embraced her next, hugging her tightly. "You take care of yourself, alright? And come back to us fast."

"I will, Kagome-chan," Rin replied, hugging her just as tightly.

"And that goes for you too, Kohaku-kun," Kagome called to him, releasing Rin.

Kohaku simply inclined his head and said nothing.

Last was Shippo, the kitsune standing close by with Keiseki in his arms. He handed Keiseki to Kagome and swept Rin into a bone crushing hug, burying his face into her hair. Rin returned the hug, her hands clasping the material of the shirt he had conveniently put on during the hours she had been sleeping.

"I'll miss you," she whispered into the orange strands of his long hair.

"I'll miss you too," he pulled back to meet her eyes, serousness shining in his emerald depths. "You keep yourself out of trouble, got it?"

Rin laughed and pushed him slightly away from her. "I should be saying that to you. _You_ keep yourself out of trouble. No more taking off your shirt just to make those village girls swoon."

Shippo grinned devilishly, waggling his eyebrows. "Can't help it if they're infatuated with me. I couldn't possibly deny a young ladies request."

Rin shook her head fondly at him. "You..."

"Time to go, Rin-chan," Kagome interrupted.

"Oh, yes."

She turned so Kagome could place Keiseki in the sling, then turned to Kohaku. The taijiya was already seated on Jinsoku, waiting for Rin and staring off into the distance.

It occurred to her as she walked towards him that she was going to be alone with him for kami knows how many days. Keiseki would be with them, but she couldn't talk or interact with them like an adult could. It made Rin jittery and apprehensive thinking about it. Kohaku didn't enjoy her company at all. But for Keiseki's sake, Rin would do her best to get them to Sesshoumaru's as fast as possible, and mind Kohaku's space in that time. It shouldn't be that hard.

Shippo's hands circled her waist and he effortlessly lifted her into the saddle. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Shippo-kun."

When Rin was situated, Jinsoku attempted to bite the kitsune. Shippo quickly backed away, Rin admonishing the horse, "Mou, Jinsoku, stop that."

Jinsoku made an abashed rumbling in his chest, his ear's flickering grumpily.

Seeing herself almost literally pressed up to Kohaku's back, Rin slid backwards in the saddle, giving Kohaku space.

_He doesn't want me to touch him. I don't want to intrude on his space._

Kohaku glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, noting the distance she had put between them.

_She doesn't want to touch me. She's just that disgusted with me._

Kagome and Kaede waved farewell to them, wishing them safe passage. Rin waved back to them and Kohaku spurred Jinsoku forward. The sudden movement almost made Rin topple out of the saddle and Kohaku swiftly halted.

He looked at her gasping over his shoulder. Remotely he said, "You'll have to hold onto me. Otherwise you'll fall off."

She blinked at him, taking huge breathes to try and calm her racing heart. He was staring forward, no longer looking at her. She chewed her bottom lip and hesitantly slid forward, wrapping her arms around his frame.

_Well, at least he's looking out for my safety, that's about it though, _thought Rin.

_I don't want to force her into doing it but it's for her own safety, _thought Kohaku.

He nudged Jinsoku forward. The lurch of the horse made Rin tighten her arms around him, her front pressing against his back. Neither one spoke.

Silently, they entered the woods and disappeared from sight.

**Did I ever mention how fun it is writing these two? They're just so adorable and confused and totally clueless! Awww!! Soooooo cyyyooooooot!**


	22. Excruciating Silence

**Another short chapter, only 7 pages long but I had an enormous amount of fun writing it. It would have been out a lot sooner but my original plan for the chapter ended up being a flop so I had to rewrite it.**

* * *

The day passed slow and hot as they traveled, not a word passing between them. Neither one issued a conversation, and Rin amused herself by focusing in on the muscles of Jinsoku rippling and shifting beneath her. Unfortunately that past time slowly transformed into pain. She couldn't recall the last time she had ridden a horse and when she rode AhUn it was only for short periods of time. She was unused to the rhythm and the placement of her legs. Not a word of complaint passed her lips though, not wishing to bother Kohaku with her discomforts.

The taijiya was keeping his attention on guiding Jinsoku. Occasionally he would lift his head and look around them but the rest of the time he faced forward.

They went in a westerly direction, following the road. Kohaku was familiar with the area enough to know his way around in it so Rin wasn't surprised when he didn't ask her for directions.

The road wasn't much to look at, to Rin's disappointment. Distractions were few and far between. They passed by a few villages, including the one Kohaku had killed the centipede youkai at. The villagers that saw him recognized him, and Kohaku veered away when they started pointing. They stopped twice in their trek to feed Keiseki. The infant barely made any noise at all. The only sounds she seemed capable of making were halfhearted mewls and squeaks. She slept a great deal and when she yawned Rin could see the red swelling of her throat.

Rin sat on a stump with the babe in her lap, feeding Keiseki the herbal remedy through an improvised bottle Kagome and Kaede had made. Kohaku stood some distance away with Jinsoku, studying the area ahead of them. The only words spoken were Rin announcing to him that she was done and ready.

Sunset came and went and when night set upon them, Kohaku figured it was best to camp or find a place to stay. He had some money with him so he could afford a room.

Luck was with him and past a curve in the road a village appeared on a hillside. It was a good sized village, one that was sure to have a rich man willing to part with a bedroom for the right amount of cash. He steered Jinsoku through the main part of the hamlet, ignoring the curious stares.

They did make quite a sight. A black clothed taijiya and a young woman dressed in rich silks with a baby strapped to her back riding a large black, red eyed horse. The village people's stares were not unfounded.

Close to the top of the hilltop was where Kohaku found what he was looking for. He dismounted, muttering to Rin, "Stay here."

A servant was sweeping the floors of the rich home and Kohaku intercepted him, asking to speak with the master of the household. The servant turned his upper lip at him ambiguously but scuttled away to find his master.

The master of the household was as Kohaku expected: short, old, gray, and fat. The man's beady eyes blinked at him, taking in his physical appearance.

"You're a taijiya aren't you?" asked the old man after a moment of scrutiny.

"Yes."

"What is your business with me?"

"Only searching for a nights lodging. And food if you can provide it."

The man relaxed and wiped a hand across his brow. "I was afraid you were going to tell me we had a youkai hidden somewhere. It's been dangerous lately what with all the attacks going on. It's dangerous times we are living in. I haven't seen the youkai this restless in years." He sighed heavily then brightened. "You wanted a room then?"

"Yes. There are two of us."

"Oh? Is that woman with you?" The man motioned with his chin past Kohaku's shoulder.

Kohaku turned. Rin was massaging her thigh atop Jinsoku, grimacing in pain.

"She's with me, yes," Kohaku returned his gaze to the man.

"Ahhh, then I know just the place to put you," the man grinned. "There's a stable in back where you can put your...your...your uhh steed. One of my servants will take care of it-"

"Better let me," Kohaku interrupted hastily. "He's not very friendly."

"Oh, I see."

Kohaku returned to Jinsoku's side. Rin raised an eyebrow in question.

"We got lodging for the night," he said. "The old man over there is the owner of the household. Wait there with him."

Rin carefully swung her leg around and clambered down the horse, wincing at the soreness of her thighs and calves. "Where will you be?"

"He's got a stable. I'll be back a minute once I'm done unloading Jinsoku."

He grasped Jinsoku's reins and ambled off towards the rear of the household.

The stables were indeed nice. Three rows of corrals stretched from end to end, a large space in-between to provide ample room for a walking horse. Several brown and tan horses milled about in their respective structures, the light from the hanging lanterns illuminating the area nicely.

A stable hand met him at the doorway, directing him to the nearest open corral. Kohaku led Jinsoku in and hastily removed the packs from the saddle. He leaned most of them against the wall, taking only the two he knew Rin might need. He unfastened the saddle, gave some instructions to the stable hand, (one of them being "Stay at least three feet away") and headed back to the house.

Rin stood with the old man under the shadowed awning of the house. Keiseki was in her arms and she was speaking civilly with the old man. Their heads swivelled when Kohaku arrived, conversation dying.

"Oh good, you're back," said the old man cheerfully. "Now come with me, come with me. Your meal is all setup and waiting for you and I'm sure you'll find the room most suitable. Ah, what did you say your name was?"

The old man chaperoned them inside, entering a darkened hall.

Kohaku answered automatically. "Tandokuno K-" _Wait. _"Kohaku," he finished.

"Well, Tandokuno Kohaku, please, please enjoy your stay. Just down here, this way."

Rin leaned towards Kohaku in the dark hall they were walking in, whispering to him, "The Lone Amber?"

"I screwed up," he whispered back.

"Oh..."

The old man pushed open a set of double doors, ushering them into a hall of some kind. He sat them down next to each other on the floor, settling small tables in front of them.

The next hour passed by rapidly. Food upon food, some of which was notably expensive, was brought out to them by servants. The servants bowed and ladled portions onto their plates then departed into the kitchen, only to return moments later with a different kind of entree.

The owner of the house sat nearby, chortling merrily and talking loudly. He was quite the charmer, telling old tales of battles won and duels to the death, cracking lame jokes and laughing at them.

Kohaku was a bit taken aback by the vast amount of courteously they were being shown and the affable manner by which the owner of the house was treating them. The old man acted as though they were old pals, not invited guests. Kohaku was finding himself entirely out of his element.

Rin was, by far, having an easier time. The house owner reminded her of Maniakku a great deal, only less ugly. She laughed at his jokes, made some of her own, listened intently to his tales of valor and chivalry, of fair maidens rescued from the claws of youkai and riding into the face of danger on a white horse.

And through it all the servants continued to serve them, spooning serving after serving onto their plates. Kohaku went beyond stuffed, trying his best to eat everything that was served to him so he wouldn't be rude. Finally he gave up and attempted to politely refuse the servants. His refusals were met with gracious bobbing of the heads and extra helpings were shoveled onto his plates. He was reaching the point of verbally threatening the servants when the owner of the house rose stretching.

"Ahhh, I think that is enough for tonight," he said.

The servants hastened into the kitchen, leaving them. Kohaku sighed in relief.

"I suppose you two would like to be shown to your room now?"

"Yes," said Kohaku.

Next to him, Rin yawned, covering it with her hand.

The owner of the house clicked his fingers and a teenage servant hurried to him. "Show these two to their room. I am sorry but I must depart from your company. I have business to attend to. I did sincerely enjoy it though."

"Wait." Kohaku stood, digging in his pocket to retrieve his money.

The old man waved his hand in a shooing gesture. "No, no. Keep your money. I wouldn't dream of charging you."

"Are...Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. Consider this one on me. Your wife is absolutely wonderful and lovely. You truly are a lucky man."

"Wha- wife?" squeaked Kohaku.

Behind him came the sounds of plates clanking noisily against each other. Rin had stumbled with shock and bumped into the tray. Her face was turning crimson.

"I couldn't live with myself if I were to charge you," continued the old man heedlessly. "Not with a child to take of and everything."

"Uhhh," said Kohaku, beginning to blush.

Rin covered her face with the sleeve of her free arm, mortified. _This is so not happening, this is so not happening, this is so not happening._

"Well, good night, you two. Sleep tight," said the old man gaily. He disappeared down a corridor before Kohaku could say anything.

"_This is- this is okay_" Kohaku thought desperately. "_I mean who cares if he thinks we're married?"_

"This way, sir," prompted the teenager with a bow.

Kohaku snapped away from his thoughts. He moved into the hallway and bumped into Rin.

"Sa-sorry."

She nodded jerkily and hurried down the hall, her skin still burning with her blush.

The room wasn't far from the dining hall. They took two turns, walked a couple feet, then stopped in front of a door. The servant slid the door back with another bow.

"Your room, sir."

Rin stepped inside, Kohaku following her in. She froze without warning, staring with wide eyes at the floor, her countenance turning red again.

"There's only one bed," she uttered.

Kohaku looked sharply at the floor.

_Oh, no._

A futon that was made for two people was spread on the wooden boards. No other bed was in sight.

"This is a wedding suite," Rin croaked.

Kohaku leaped for the doorway. "Hey!"

The servant was gone. Kohaku grimaced. "Too late now..."

He looked into the room. "Well, I guess we'll have to make do with this for tonight. I don't know where the owner of the house is and the servants are gone. Kagome did pack bedding for us but I doubt I can find the way to the stables and back again."

Rin swallowed. "Why...Why did he think we were..." She trailed off, embarrassed.

Kohaku knew what she was referring to. He swallowed. "It's unusual for a man and woman to be traveling together and not be married, especially with an infant."

"Oh."

She swallowed again and slid further into the room away from him.

It was too early for bed just yet and, after taking several minutes to get over the awkward situation they had been placed into, Rin settled on the floor to feed Keiseki. Kohaku played mindlessly with the flame fueled by the oil dish, threading his fingers through the blaze and watching it flicker. The silence had returned to them in the absence of the servants and old man. Kohaku was finding it greatly unnerving.

He disliked this muteness. She didn't want to speak with him and he didn't know what to say. The gulf between them was widening with every passing minute. They were tense and uncomfortable, unsure and hesitant.

It surprised Kohaku now that he had thought of her as a friend. It was a thought that had come out of no where. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a friend. So why had he considered her in that way? What was it exactly that distinguished a friend from an acquittance or someone you just know?

Keiseki coughed and shuddered in Rin's grasp.

Kohaku shot a glimpse at them. "How is she?"

Rin hadn't been anticipating him to speak. It took a few seconds for her to answer. "The herbs seem to be working a little. Her cough is being kept at a minimum and she's feeding well enough."

She paused, looking at him inquisitively. "Why did you come here instead of camping in the woods?"

He pinched the flame, watched it dance and weave and cast specter shadows on the walls. "It's safer. The assassins will be disinclined to attack a target surrounded by people versus a person in the woods with noone nearby. This will likely be the only chance we get to sleep in a house until we reach Sesshoumaru's."

"Do you think the assassins are after us?"

"No, but better to be safe than sorry." He stopped playing with the light and turned to her, unable to hold it in any longer. "Listen, Rin, about yesterday-"

"It's okay," Rin interrupted. "You don't have to say anything else."

Her eyes lowered to Keiseki's face, avoiding his. She didn't want to hear him augment that argument, didn't want to listen to him embellish on it and warn her that there was no 'we'. She understood already. She just wanted to put it behind her and forget about it.

Kohaku sighed, dejected and frustrated. He had been planning to apologize. Palpably she was too sickened with him to even want to hear it.

Aching inside, he changed the subject to curb the risks of gaining more emotional wounds. "Well, which way to Sesshoumaru's place from here?"

Rin raised her head, surveying the walls around her. "Northwest. Sesshoumaru-sama lives father northwest than straight west."

"That far northwest?"

"Yes."

"Anything we should watch for on the way?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Rin confessed. "I always fly from Sesshoumaru-sama's to the village. I know a few landmarks and the general direction but I don't know the route all that throughly."

"That shouldn't be a problem...Who's in charge while Sesshoumaru and Kagura are gone anyway?"

"Kajuu."

"Eh? Someone talking about you?"

"No, no," said Rin. "That's his name. I didn't sneeze."

"Oh."

In Rin's arms, Keiseki yawned widely and passed leisurely into sleep.

Kohaku acknowledged the action. It was growing late. "I think it's time we turned in for the night."

"Yes," Rin concurred.

She rose and gently placed Keiseki onto the futon.

"We'll be leaving at dawn," Kohaku instructed, watching her. "So be ready."

She nodded, sorting the blankets to cover the infant with. Kohaku watched her a second longer then moved to the door. He pulled it back, the hall empty and black beyond it.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked a little shrilly.

Kohaku turned halfway to face her. "To the stables," he answered, "unless you'd prefer me sleeping in here."

She blushed deeply.

"I meant on the floor," he corrected speedily. "I can sleep on the floor in here or in the stables."

_If I can find them that is. I don't want to force her to spend anymore time with me than is necessary though._

"Oh," she murmured. "Whichever you prefer is fine."

She didn't want to make the choice for him, not when he disliked her company. She didn't want to force him to sleep in the same room as her when he couldn't stand her.

"I'm asking what you prefer," he said.

She fidgeted. She wanted him to stay. She felt nervous and weird going to sleep in a place that was so unfamiliar to her. Having him nearby made her feel safe. But she didn't want to annoy him any worse than she had already.

She struggled with the two choices; her desire to have him stay for her sense of nervousness or letting him go to the stables so she wouldn't irritate him.

"I...That is to say...Umm...Perhaps..." She gave up and threw her hands in the air. "Ugh! Do what you prefer!"

And she flopped down onto the futon, yanking the covers up to her chin.

Kohaku didn't move, gazing at her still, rigid form under the blankets. Then, slowly, he pulled the door shut.

He padded silently across the floor and blew out the light, darkness enveloping the room. He stood, waiting till his eyes adjusted. Able to see enough in the gloom to make out vague shapes, he walked to the wall and sat down with his back against it.

He deliberately positioned himself a scarce foot away from Rin's head. She seemed nervous and, even if she loathed him, he would offer her protection and security in any way he could. Whether she liked it or not, he had been given the duty of guarding her. He didn't plan to forget it.

Rin heard the door sliding shut, saw the candle go out from behind her closed lids, and heard the clink of his weapon as he sat. Not understanding, she peeked over her shoulder.

Faintly she could see his outline next to her, see his shock of spiky bangs and his raised knee, his arm draped over it.

She smiled as a pleasant warmth streamed through her.

He had stayed. He had _stayed_.

She settled into the pillow with a soft breath, her thoughts less dismal and bleak than they had been all day. She drifted, floating on a cloud of bliss, peacefully to sleep.

Kohaku observed Rin from out of the corner of his eye. He detected the relaxing of her muscles when she looked over her shoulder and saw him. It confused him to no end. Was she relieved because he had stayed? He would have imagined it the opposite.

He listened closely to her feathery breath fan the pillow, watched her flitter into slumber. Certain she was asleep, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Hopefully tomorrow would bring better things.

* * *

"Souten-sama?"

"Ungh."

"Souten-sama? Are you asleep, Souten-sama?"

"No," snapped the Thunder Queen.

"You cannot sleep, Souten-sama?"

"No."

"Why can't you sleep, Souten-sama?"

"Because you won't shut up!" Souten roared, flipping onto her other side to fix the small dragon with a fiery stare.

"Ah," piped Koryu chastely.

Souten snarled foully and recoiled into her earlier spot to try and get some sleep. Gloomily Koryu poked with a claw at the stones around him. They had settled into a crevice on a mountain for the night. The scenery was extremely uninteresting and Koryu was bored.

"Souten-sama?" Koryu went to his mistress for entertainment.

"What?" came the grouchy reply.

"Are we unlost yet?"

There was the sound of teeth gritting painfully together. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Koryu heaved a great sigh. "We should ask someone for directions."

"Oh, really?" said Souten sarcastically. "And just who, exactly, should we ask?"

Koryu sneered at her back. "You're the one who always get us lost. Don't get angry at me for _your _mistakes."

"Be quiet. Or I'll be eating roast dragon for breakfast."

Koryu snorted, offended. "Not yet early enough for breakfast," he mumbled.

"I'll make an exception," said Souten.

Koryu pretended he hadn't heard that. "What do you think the kitsune is doing right now, Souten-sama?"

"Sleeping," Souten growled.

"Pity."

Souten's fingernails grated against the stone she was lying on, leaving thin trails. Koryu picked up a pebble and threw it bouncing down the mountain. Souten's fingernails dug deeper into the rock with every _ping _and _plop _the pebble made. Koryu threw another pebble.

"You do that one more time and you will die in a cruel and unusual way," warned Souten.

Koryu plopped onto his behind. A moment passed in silence.

"Souten-sama?"

She tried to ignore him.

"Souten-sama?"

"This better be important."

Koryu nodded vigorously. "It is."

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Souten whirled, yelling into his face, making him fall onto his back. "Blood red! Which is what you're going to be spilling if you don't shut up!"

She lay down with a crabby hiss. Koryu rubbed his snout and pushed himself into a sitting posture. A minute passed in silence.

"Souten-sama?"

"_What?!_"

"Do you prefer chocolate or vanil-"

Miles away, a young houshi was awakened by a very strange noise.

_"SHUT UPPPPP!"_

He blinked. The house trembled. Dust from the roof hovered down onto his bed sheets

"Shintarou?" said one of his three sisters sleepily. "What was that?"

He stared at the roof. "The Gods must be angry," he said and began to pray.

* * *

**Ah I love this chapter. It was sinfully fun. Souten and Koryu are like the Abbot and Costello of this story. And Shintarou is from episode 112 and 113. Hes the young kid whose Dad died trying to protect the sacred priest on that island.**

**Reloaded Chapter 21. I disliked the way the discussion scene had turned out so I went back and added a lot more angst (Got to love the angst!) and thought and stuff. It's not entirely all that different, but I definitely like this edition better than the last one.**

* * *


	23. Acrimony and Amends

**I'm back once again to late night chapters. It's 4am and now I'm dragging my caffeine induced butt to bed.**

* * *

They left the old man's home at sunrise, Kohaku shaking Rin awake when the first fingers of light were stretching upon the velvety cloak of night. Rin wasn't sure how he knew it was getting close to dawn, nor did she really care enough to ask at such an early hour.

The household was quiet and dark, the occupants still slumbering in their chambers. Rin followed close behind Kohaku as they searched for the exit. It took them several tries but finally they emerged onto the lawn. Kohaku left her at the entrance, telling her to feed Keiseki while he got Jinsoku. They ate a meager meal of dried meat given to them by Kagome then set out a short time afterwards.

Now, in the midst of day, they moved through the woods on Jinsoku, the horse carefully treading around roots, rocks, and other vegetation. Kohaku watched the path ahead and Rin watched the area around them. Her legs still ached from riding and the weight of Keiseki was starting to pull on her shoulders. She did her best to ignore the pain, knowing there was no way of getting around it. Although she wondered how Kohaku managed to ride the whole day without any soreness.

Their silence was forever present.

In the gloomy hush that encased them, Rin thought wistfully about the village and home. The vacation she desired hadn't been this, not wandering around in the woods with a sick child that may die if they didn't move fast enough and a man that shunned her company. She wondered what everyone in the village was doing right now, what they would be doing had the assassin not attacked. She wondered what Sesshoumaru and Kagura were doing far, far away with the other youkai lords, wondered what Sesshoumaru would say to having Kohaku in his stronghold. She knew Sesshoumaru had wanted Kohaku dead years ago, but he must have changed his mind if Kohaku was still alive today. She doubted the demon lord would be happy with Kohaku in his home but he shouldn't get angry either. Most likely he would just get annoyed and testy.

A sudden movement in a tree nearby made her tense, the rustle of wings loud and distinct in the quiet. A skylark fluttered into the sky, the branch it had taken off from bobbing up and down.

Rin sighed noiselessly. That was another drawback of their taciturn atmosphere. She couldn't help but think about what Kohaku had said last night about the assassins, mulling on it.

_"It's safer. The assassins will be disinclined to attack a target surrounded by people versus a person in the woods with noone nearby. This will likely be the only chance we get to sleep in a house until we reach Sesshoumaru's."_

_"Do you think the assassins are after us?"_

_"No, but better to be safe than sorry."_

Even though he had said that, she worried a little. Kaede had warned her when she had first agreed to take Keiseki, but Rin had only taken the caution half seriously.

But it was only a tickle in the back of her skull that intensified when something served to bring it to the foremost in her mind, and she relaxed as more time passed and nothing itself served to surprise her. Curiosity and boredom gnawed at her like a little mouse. She began counting the leaves on the trees they were passing. She lost count when she reached the three hundreds and didn't have the urge to pursue another recount.

Faintly she pondered if she was going to go insane. Jaken had told her stories about men getting lost in the woods and losing their minds after a few days of constant silence. If that was true, she would be cracking long before they reached Sesshoumaru's castle.

Wonderful. Now she was giving herself more things to worry about. First the assassins now doomed insanity.

She chewed on her bottom lip. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to solve both her problems whether Kohaku liked it or not.

"Ne, Kohaku," she said.

He shot a quick glance at her over his shoulder.

"How did you know that youkai that attacked the village was a mercenary?"

He faced forward again, the part she had seen of his face impassive.

"Lizard youkai are generally mercenaries, usually typically involved in assassinations," he replied deadpan. "They're not very strong but they're quick and stealthy. It's said that they developed their craft in order to keep the bigger, stronger youkai from killing them. They're hired by higher youkai that don't wish to get their hands dirty. Hired to do their scurvy work for them."

Jinsoku stepped over a log, his front half dipping downwards. Rin steadied herself by gripping Kohaku's shoulders, forgetting the physical distance she tried to maintain in light of his answer.

"Youkai like that exist?" she asked, surprised.

He looked back at her, their close proximity allowing her the visual of his quirked almost amused raised eyebrow. "You live with Sesshoumaru and you don't know?"

He turned back around.

Rin settled into the saddle, her hands sliding off his shoulders. She looked at the ground, a bit subdued by that comment. It wasn't her fault she didn't know. "Well, no. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't really tell me about that sort of stuff."

"Youkai have some semblance of order and unity," said Kohaku, not commenting on her statement regarding her lack of knowledge. "Otherwise they'd all have been killed long ago. The multitude of youkai that humans see are more of animal types of youkai. Or peasants, commoners, if you will. The lower species."

"So it's sort of like comparing a servant to a house owner?" she asked brightly.

"Kind of." Kohaku frowned, trying to think of a better comparison. "Think of it like a rich man's town. Their owner of the house would be Sesshoumaru, then there's an order of aides, soldiers, workers, and other personnel that work directly in his home. The villagers that live nearby under his rule and their livestock would be considered the lower species, depending on what sort of species he has living in his territories. There are plenty more varieties of youkai than there are humans. All humans tend to be on the same level of intelligence and intellect. It may differ between cultures and separate areas but overall they aren't that different from each other. Youkai range from animal intelligence to...to Sesshoumaru intelligence. You could possibly divide them into segregated parts due to the different species. Like a wolf youkai and a cat youkai are youkai but not the same species."

"That's kind of confusing," Rin professed.

Kohaku chuckled. "I know."

Jinsoku walked past a fallen tree covered in moss, swerving between the closely packed tree trunks.

"But do you know anyone who would want to hurt Sango-chan or Houshi-sama?" Rin asked, deviating from the original subject.

The chuckle died on Kohaku's lips. His countenance turned somber. "No, I don't...but I haven't been around much either."

Had that been regret in his voice? Guilt? Sadness?

Rin bit her lip. He was pulling into his shell again.

He hadn't told her much about his life in the years they had been apart. Rin respected his privacy, but he was obviously hurting from some memory.

_"There are things you don't want to remember..."_

"Are you worried about the assassin going after them?" she questioned gently.

He frowned anew, deeper and cogitative. "A little, but Shippo and Inuyasha are there. And Inuyasha is still a very formidable foe even in his weakened state." He paused and shook his head. "Keiseki is what I'm mostly worried about. I doubt the assassin will come after her. I simply can't see any gain in it...But her death is certain. Her condition isn't something you can fight like you can a physical enemy."

Rin was silent for a time, thinking. "But then," she said lowly, "what is there to gain in going after Sango-chan and Houshi-sama?"

Kohaku's expression turned grim, his heart sinking. "I don't know."

* * *

Shippo perched on the gate on the edge of the village, his eyes glued past the gardens and the fields to the forest. He flicked his tail in annoyance. Scowling, he looked up the hill at the shrine.

Villagers wandered by, not paying him much notice as they went about their tasks. Late afternoon was upon them and they were getting ready to return to their homes for the remainder of the evening and night.

Shippo hissed between his teeth and drummed his nails on the wooden beam he was sitting on.

It had been two days since Rin had left with Kohaku, two days since Shippo had been designated the village's protector. The role didn't bother him. On the contrary it made him feel important and essential to the village. The problem was he would have preferred to have gone with Rin.

Instead Kohaku had been chosen. So now she was in the middle of the woods somewhere with the taijiya as her 'protector'. It was disgusting.

Shippo didn't trust Kohaku, that was no secret. He wasn't sure how Kohaku would do protecting Rin from physical harm but Shippo knew how well Kohaku did with emotional harm. He had already experienced Kohaku's work on that. The taijiya hadn't cared one bit that he had upset Rin. He hadn't even come to apologize or say anything to her afterwards to try and make her feel better.

No. Kohaku was the one that did the damage and Shippo had to be the one to fix it. Shippo was always left to clean up after him, trying to piece back together what the other male had broken. And everyone else just went along like it was fine, like it was perfectly okay for Kohaku to treat people like that.

Frankly Shippo was tired of listening to people make excuses for Kohaku's behavior. The kid had had years to get over his distress. Yes, Shippo did pity Kohaku for what he had been forced to experience and he had tried to be understanding when Kohaku had first been brought to the village. But as time passed, and Kohaku continued to hurt those that _did _care about him, Shippo slowly began to lose that pity. In its place came righteous anger.

That anger had grown to a crescendo, remaining in him to fester and become permanent, when the taijiya left that day six years ago, when he left Sango as though she meant nothing to him, as though all that time she had spent trying to free him didn't mean a thing. Kohaku didn't give a damn about anyone but himself and Shippo was tired of being treated like the bad guy whenever he pointed out the boy's flaws.

Even Rin still accepted him after he had slashed her heart wide open. Shippo hadn't ever made Rin cry, yet despite that she openly admitted she trusted Kohaku. Despite the fact that he had been her friend for years, she _trusted Kohaku._

Shippo pushed himself off the fence and paced ferociously in the dirt, his hands curled into fists and his claws pricking his palm.

He had warned Rin, warned her about Kohaku, warned her not to get hurt. And the next day she had come crying _to him_ because Kohaku had done exactly what Shippo had warned Rin he would do. Then she had had the nerve to tell him not to be cruel to the taijiya.

Shippo had understood Rin's reasoning for being close to Kohaku. She did have a point when she said Kohaku didn't need another doctor or another person to evaluate his 'condition'. But Kohaku had turned on Rin, crushed her understanding and empathy in his hand and flung it back into her face. Rin was a sensitive girl. She was kind and remarkably accepting of people. She hadn't deserved what Kohaku had done.

Shippo stopped and sighed to let loose his pent up frustration. He leaned his elbows on the fence and rested his chin in his palm, gazing at the fulgid forest in the light of the setting sun.

Rin had told him she would be happy. He had believed her. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, Rin would be capable of helping Kohaku to somehow find peace and happiness. He had thought that maybe Kohaku wouldn't be selfish for once, that maybe he would think of others before himself.

That day in the forest Kohaku had looked happy, had looked...content. He hadn't looked as though a part of his soul was missing or smoldering to waste in the fires of hell. He hadn't looked conflicted or haunted. He looked like the man he was supposed to be, the man he would have been if it hadn't been for Naraku.

It had made Shippo afraid for Rin's sake seeing them so close, but after talking to her he figured she may have a chance.

She had been wrong.

_He _had been wrong.

He had been a fool to believe her.

Thunder rumbled ominously and Shippo turned. He scowled at the thunder clouds building on the horizon beyond the shrine. The big blackheads reared and pushed against each other, building upon the other. The wind was already starting to pick up. Lightning flashed through the onyx mass and Shippo could scent the rain in the air. He cursed.

"Dammit. That rain's going to wash away the scent."

He growled and dragged his claws down the fence, scarring the wood.

Inuyasha would be completely healed in a day or two. Then he would take over being village protector again. And then Shippo could follow whoever he pleased.

* * *

The storm came upon them hard and fast, so fast Kohaku wasn't aware it was coming until it was on top of them. The clear sky that was slowly alternating into the purples of sunset suddenly turned leaden and sinister. Clouds rammed and tumbled like a tidal wave. The wind blew strong, blowing Jinsoku's tail and mane in unnatural directions.

"Uh oh," murmured Rin.

"That's one way to put it," Kohaku replied, gazing at the blustering heavens.

A shaft of white lightning crisscrossed the sky, a clap of thunder trailing it. Jinsoku's ears twitched skittishly. He yanked at the reins, neighing in protest. Keiseki squeaked and Kohaku felt Rin twist to look at the infant.

"Keiseki could get a fever if she gets rained on," Rin warned. "She's more vulnerable with this poison in her system."

"We'll find shelter and camp for the night." Kohaku pulled on the reins, getting Jinsoku under control. He nudged him into a trot.

The first pitter-patter of rain falling on leaves could be heard as they ran. Like a floodgate opening, the rain fell without delay, turning into sheets of stinging pricks in seconds. The lightning struck down, blinding them. The forest was lit up for one single brilliant moment, the white light giving everything a silver coat of armor. Kohaku was vaguely aware of Rin pressing against his back, tightening her hold instinctively on him. The boom overwhelmed them, the earth quivering with the force of the noise. Jinsoku reared, a strangled whiny erupting from his throat. Keiseki wailed fearfully. Rin gasped at the vertical change, her grip vice like. Kohaku kicked a heel into his mount's side, purging the horse forward.

The darkness and deluge of rain was making it difficult for him to see. Black solid shapes flashed past his vision, unidentifiable until he was next to it. The rattle and rustling of branches and leaves being slapped about in the wind filled his ears, the gusting howl drowning out Keiseki's frightened cries.

Rin yelled to be heard. "We have to find a place fast! If she keeps crying she's liable of damaging her lungs!"

Kohaku ground his teeth together, looking frantically through the tenebrous vicinity. There had to be _something _to take shelter in. There just _had _to be. If he couldn't find anything what would he do? What _could _he do?

The forest was bathed in radiant light once more, lightning lancing jaggedly to the earth. An object appeared for a split second to the right on a slope, a lip holding shadows.

_A cave!_

Kohaku tugged Jinsoku sharply, turning him to the right and slowing him down. The horses hooves skidded on the terrain, dislodging grass and dirt. His rump dipped as his back legs bent to stop. Kohaku jumped down instantly, removing his sickle from his belt.

"Get inside! Fast!"

Rin, although confused as to what he was doing, scrabbled off of Jinsoku's saddle and ran inside the hollow. Jinsoku followed her, the saddle clinking and flapping with his movement. The cave was decent size, big enough to fit two of Jinsoku comfortably. The floor was relatively flat, composed of dirt and stone. Rin swept it with a glance then whirled to see what Kohaku was doing, her wet hair flying and sticking to the flesh of her neck.

The taijiya was lashing the small trees standing outside of the cave together with a length of rope, covering the entrance and concealing them from view. Rin strained her eyes, the cave getting darker the more he enshrouded it.

She took off the sling, moving Keiseki into her arms. Keiseki's wailing hadn't ceased and Rin jiggled her gently in an effort to soothe her. She couldn't do much else without the ability to see.

A spark cast a golden glow in the cave. Rin blinked in the unexpected light.

Kohaku was bent in the middle of the dirt of the cave, blowing on the small flame, encouraging it to blossom.

She hadn't even heard him move.

The branches he had gathered crackled and spat, the moisture drying under the heat. The flowering blaze grew, casting their shadows to writh on the walls. Jinsoku snorted and retreated from the fire, strolling to the sides of the cave and pressing his length against the stone.

"There," said Kohaku with satisfaction. "That should do."

He rose and inspected the area. It was suitable, a good find for the conditions they were in. He moved to Jinsoku, starting the ritual of camp, first removing the packs and saddle strapped onto his mount.

Rin shivered in her wet clothes, goosebumps rising on her skin. She crossed to the fire as Kohaku migrated to the side, sitting down next to it for the warmth. Speedily she removed Keiseki's soaked clothing, holding her as close to the fire as she dared. The crying did not stop. Rin fumbled in one of her packs for something dry, finding one of her kimonos. Disregarding the expense of the material, she rubbed Keiseki with it, hoping the calidity would appease her. She wrapped her snugly in it, rocked her, crooned at her.

Nothing worked.

The baby's bawling was interrupted by wheezes and coughs, pitiful sounds that made Rin's heart beat fast in concern. They were steadily increasing as her crying continued. Rin tried to feed her but Keiseki turned her face away, thwarting Rin's attempts.

Panic-stricken, she looked to Kohaku. "She won't stop," she said desperately. "I don't know what to do. I've never taken care of a baby for such a long time!"

Kohaku sat down on a large rock close to the entrance, guarding it. He gazed at Keiseki's scrunched and crying face. "Sing," he said straightforwardly and turned to watch the stormy scene outside the cave.

"Sing?" echoed Rin, baffled.

"Hai," he replied. "It worked before, remember? The first morning when we were in her room."

"Oh. Right. Sing."

She hunted her memory for a song, any song, a poem even. Her leg bounced unconsciously as she wildly tried to conjure some sort of chant that would alleviate Keiseki's tears. It was quite hard for her to think of songs and poetry when she was close to freaking out.

Finally, a poem rose in her mind and she quickly converted it into verse, guessing at the rhythm and the stresses.

"Color of the flower  
Has already faded away,  
While in idle thoughts  
My life passes vainly by,  
As I watch the long rains fall.

The depths of the hearts  
Of humankind cannot be known.  
But in my birthplace  
The plum blossoms smell the same  
As in the years gone by.

If I see that bridge  
That is spanned by flights of magpies  
Across the arc of heaven  
Made white with a deep-laid frost,  
Then the night is almost past."

Kohaku found himself relaxing, listening to her sing. The same modest but hauntingly beautiful markings colored the words, bringing them to life, having them shimmer and cascade through the air, into his body, into his heart. It was a caress, a gentle pressure on the soul. He was ensnared yet more free than he had ever been before.

The same emotion she had put into her song before at the village was also present. The sweetness of her soul and welcome disposition. But this time there was a hint of sadness, of forlorn bearings and rue.

Kohaku was fairly certain of what had caused the sadness. With the power of her song rippling through him, he could better concentrate on the problem and think of better ways of correcting it. He had tried before, but she hadn't wanted to hear it. Perhaps there was another way of mending their broken friendship. If they had even had a friendship in the first place anyway.

Rin finished her melody after the third repeat. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Keiseki had settled sometime during it and was drifting into sleep. Sighing with relief, she smiled at Kohaku's back.

"It worked," she said triumphantly.

He chuckled but didn't turn. He was totally relaxed and open, her song leaving him substantially less guarded, and right then he just didn't have the desire to hide. All his barriers were down. "You know," he said pleasantly, "I'm glad you came with me, Rin."

He said the confession easily, as though he was always so candid. He didn't much care if he was in his right mind or not, or if she would be sickened by it. He just knew that it was the truth and it was in his mind, and that it needed to be said.

Now he just had to work on finding a solution to getting rid of that sadness he had caused.

Rin froze in the act of setting Keiseki down.

_Did he just say..._

She stared in total shock, wondering if she had heard right. Surely she hadn't misheard him...

No, no she hadn't. She had heard him correctly. What he had said was unmistakable.

And it made her feel utterly cherished.

Smiling widely, jubilation pooling in her stomach to course through her veins from the strands of her hair to the tips of her toes, she carefully laid Keiseki down near the fire to keep her warm. Rising, Rin walked sedately over to the rock Kohaku was occupying and took a seat on the opposite end.

Kohaku glanced at her, eyebrows rising in perplexity. She had come on her own and sat down beside him? There was no reason for her to need protection, no reason for her to be by him. So why?

He studied her, her face surprisingly pleased and serene. She didn't look at him, her eyes focused on the rain swept forest and blowing leaves. The only noise was the pattering of the rain falling.

"I'm glad I came too, Kohaku," she said softly.

His gaze, which had been wandering to the woods, lapsed acutely back onto her.

_Did she just say..._

He blinked in astoundment.

Rin didn't look at him, but she was fully aware of his eyes on her. She smiled a gratified little smile and said nothing in way of explanation.

Kohaku grinned, comprehension dawning on him. He hadn't misheard her.

He returned to watching the rain with her, neither of them having the desire to break the tranquil silence with unneeded words.

And in the silence, Kohaku had a feeling that he had found the solution after all.


	24. To Love A Human

**Another 4am chapter. I took a few days off because I got a little stressed out but I'm back in full form now with a longer chapter than the last two! (13 pages)**

* * *

Rain splattered like crystalline opals on the balcony windows, trailing tears downwards to the stone balcony. The need for the balcony doors to be closed was annoying but Sesshoumaru found the noise of the storm soothing. And he needed something soothing right now.

The council was turning into a general furor, unrest over Tanegashima and human outbreaks causing those youkai that loathed the species to call for prompt action to contain the skirmishes less they grow to more brutal encounters. Those that were favorable to the humans, or at least barren of the desire to destroy them every chance that were presented, argued that a destructive counteraction would only spark further the violence. The answering remark was that those against a backlash to the humans were gutless cowards. The returning insult had been that those for a backlash were pessimists and misanthropes.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples, gazing out the windows to the falling rain hurtling themselves onto the balcony. Publicly he appeared unmoved and impassive, but internally this wrangle was disturbing him. He had never imagined that Tanegashima would elicit such a strong response from the youkai lords. Humans had become their paramount topic.

But that wasn't entirely the reason Sesshoumaru had fallen into this quandary. The words of Kouga had brought to his attention the imbroglio circling around his ward. His _human _ward.

He had remained silent through the conference, staying neutral, avoiding making an open statement as to which side he was on. And truthfully he wasn't certain precisely which side he was on.

The rational part of his mind was telling him that he shouldn't even be concerned with what the other lords do with the humans. Why shouldn't he be involved with the puny vermin? They were like rats, running and breeding, destroying as they went. Sesshoumaru felt no remorse when he sliced a rat in half with his claws. He felt none when felling humans either.

It was quite ironic that he, a taiyoukai, would be bothering himself with a creature that would only live for a mere seventy years at best. Had he changed so much? Had _she _made him change so much?

It was a question he was reluctant to answer. He had never been fond of lying to himself, he had learned to rely on his instincts and clairvoyance. To deny those were to deny the very core of his being, but in this case he'd prefer letting the question rest unanswered and undetermined.

Yet Kouga's words had held truth. Rin _was _straddling a chasm of hatred. She was a bridge between the two species, an unique human, and rare specimen that was as accepting with youkai as she was with humans. She blended herself into both societies, an act that could spell her death.

If the youkai lords that hated humans discovered her, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her and wipe her existence out. If the youkai lords that were partial to humans discovered her, they would use her as an icon, a deity that was proof that humans and youkai could live together with peace.

Sesshoumaru had known for a long time the enormity of her being. He had concealed her, kept her ignorant of her position, ignorant of her understanding. Kept her ignorant from that which could harm her. He had protected her.

It was strange to him that only a few weeks ago he had been worried of her maturing and mating. Now that seemed like the least of his problems. It had turned minuscule and frivolous.

"It's interesting about Tanegashima isn't is?" Kagura impeded on his train of thought, the wind youkai sitting behind him on the bed. "The development isn't practically going in our favor is it?"

Sesshoumaru grunted. He wondered what side was 'their' side. "As of present circumstances it is noone's favor," he answered apathetically.

"Hmm," Kagura bombilated. She leaned forward, laying her elbows on her knees. "If what Kouga said is true," she spoke slowly, "then shouldn't you do something about Rin?"

Evidently her thoughts mirrored his. Sesshoumaru didn't find this unusual, though he prided himself on being thoroughly adept at concealing his brainwork. The meeting was their inaugural concern. Therefore it wasn't abnormal for her to bring the matter up.

"What recommendation do you have for the girl?" he questioned, curious as to what conclusion she had drawn. Perchance she would offer a solution to his mire.

"I don't know," Kagura said truthfully. "Maybe get rid of her or give her to Inuyasha to live in his village permanently?"

The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched in a semblance of a frown. "Perhaps."

Kagura drew herself up, a sly, disreputable smirk on her face. She flicked her fan on her thigh, flippantly saying, "You only look after her physical well being anyway."

She was mocking him.

His eyes narrowed and he turned from the window, pinning her with a stony, cold stare. She didn't squirm under it, only raised her eyebrow loftily.

"And you are saying you do more?" he replied, tone frigid and biting. "How much do you care for a human, Kagura?"

Her smirk faltered and disappeared. She hadn't anticipated him turning the tables onto her. "Well, I..."

And found herself amazingly speechless. The question had never honestly risen in her mind, had never pestered her. Rin just was. Just a person who was there, a person Kagura interacted with quite a bit. But Kagura hadn't bothered to ever analyze her feelings about the girl. There had been no reason to. But now, presented with the question, it made her think and evaluate her emotions.

What _did _she feel towards the human girl? She hadn't given a damn about Rin when Naraku had ordered her kidnaping. Nor had she cared when the girl cowered in fear afterwards.

But time...time had a way of changing all things. The recent memories of Kagura sitting in front of the ore mines after Sesshoumaru had angered her fluttered through her head. She had thought of herself close to being a friend of Rin's, even thought of Rin as a sort of daughter after the girl had gotten her cycle. She had assuaged her panic and comforted her like any mother would. Not only that but Kagura had enjoyed the time she spent with the human girl.

The girl was like a fungus. She got under your skin, set roots into your heart, budded through your veins, and let the sap of herself pool into your bloodstream.

Did Kagura, a youkai, love a human? Was it the same as loving an animal; a loyal pet or lap dog? Why was it so different than loving another youkai? Why did the words 'to love a human' ring with such a more ethereal, momentous note?

Kagura had always been aware that Rin was human and that she as a youkai was different, better, superior. Yet she hadn't compared herself or catechized her sentiments over the girl. Maybe it was because she was still young for a youkai life, still learning the ways of royal youkai and immersing herself into the youkai society. But she hadn't seen it as black and white. She didn't think about it, only took it into herself without interrogation. Rin was harmless. Kagura accepted her feelings towards the girl without qualm.

With a glittering awareness and widening of her eyes, the words of Kouga suddenly became clear and made sense. 'To love a human'...Now she thought she understood.

She straightened her spine almost defiantly and met Sesshoumaru's placid stare, the dog youkai having been waiting patiently for her answer. Her gaze didn't waver in the least when she finally gave her answer, an answer that was spoken securely and with certainty.

"Yes."

His reaction was to quirk an eyebrow. Had he not anticipated that answer?

"So you are on the gutless coward's side?" he mimicked the wording from the meeting, turning back to the opal rain sliding down the crystal, blue tinted glass.

Kagura snorted belittling. "Don't be silly. I don't hold love for humankind as a whole. I could careless what happens to them. Rin is an exception."

"An exception," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes," said Kagura, eyeing him.

An exception. It seemed like a reasonable conclusion. Rin could be an irregularity and anomaly among the human species. But what made her so? Why was she so different to all the rest? From the beginning she had approached Sesshoumaru on her own terms. He had had no influence on her decision. Customary logic would have told her to run to the village and report it to the village men so the youkai could be destroyed. Instead she had attempted to help him, a youkai who had slain a number of her race, a youkai who could kill her with no strain or effort.

Sesshoumaru snorted at the ludicrous of that statement. Of course Rin hadn't seen it as helping a _youkai _in need. She had seen it as helping _someone _or _something _in need. She didn't see it as youkai or human. She saw it as _people._

And that was why she was such a hazard.

"What of my bastard brother's nitwit mate?" Sesshoumaru intoned.

Kagura shrugged from behind him. "She shouldn't even count. She's not from around here, is she? She's from some foreign place I think."

Kagura did have a point. There was a difference in growing up with deep embedded prejudice and growing up without. "But to remain unaffected by the discrimination for this many years?"

Another shrug from Kagura. "I don't know the miko as well as Rin. Who knows what she thinks."

That was partly correct. They didn't know what the miko thought precisely but if she was the adopted mother of the kitsune and mate of a hanyou, then she couldn't have been overly influenced into the pool of racism. Was she another exception or was she excluded because of her upbringing?

Whatever the case, their world was undergoing a metamorphosis, a change that was liable to tilt the balance and bring about the elimination of one race, leaving the other to supremacy. And Sesshoumaru hadn't a clue of the outcome.

* * *

"I spy something...black."

"Jinsoku."

"I spy something...something else black."

"Your clothes."

"I spy something...else black."

Behind his back, Rin rolled her eyes. Who would have thought Kohaku would be so horrible at playing 'I spy'? "My hair?"

Kohaku looked at her in awe. "Wow you're really good at this," he marveled.

_Really, really, _horribleat playing.

"That's because you're picking obvious things," she told him, hoping this advice would cure his obvious deficiency at the game. "Try picking something more obscure."

"Obscure, huh?"

"Uh huh," Rin nodded.

"Hrm okay...I spy something...black."

Rin rolled her eyes again and sighed noisily. "Jinsoku. You've already done him three times!"

"But he's obscure!" Kohaku said loudly in protest.

Jinsoku snickered, peeved at the reference placed on his person, his skin twitching under their legs.

"He's not obscure! He's right under us!" cried Rin just as loudly.

Keiseki twittered and squealed in delight, apparently finding their argument hilarious. "Well then! You try finding something obscure."

"Fine! I will!" Rin peered about, searching. Her eyes widened wickedly as she spotted the perfect item. "Ah, okay. I spy something gray."

"Gray? The clouds," he answered off-handedly.

"No. They're white."

"That one over there looks kinda grayish-white to me."

Rin puffed through her teeth. "Who cares? It's not the clouds. That's all we need to know."

"A rock."

"No."

"What the heck is it then?" Kohaku twisted in the saddle to glare at her. He was as bad at guessing as he was at picking out things that weren't painfully palpable.

"Your sickle!" she pointed to the weapon tucked in his belt.

"What...That's cheating! I can't see my sickle, it's in back of me."

"It is not cheating! It's being obscure," Rin piped teasingly, giggles puncturing her words.

Kohaku raised a dark disbelieving eyebrow at her. She only giggled harder. Miffed, he turned away with a snort. "Let's find something else to do. That game is stupid."

"You're just upset because you lost." She looked over her shoulder to the sling hanging there, smirking. "Isn't that right, Keiseki?"

The infant squeaked happily, kicking her little limbs against the fabric of the sling. Rin grinned at the baby girl's reaction, then laughed as Kohaku huffed more.

Playing 'I Spy' was a great way to pass the time, even if Kohaku was awful at it. Explaining the rules to him had been relatively simple; he had understood them with no trouble at all. But the guy had no imagination when it came to spying objects. The things he did with his weapon were imaginative but he was a lost cause when it came to 'I Spy'.

Despite his lack of creativity, the game made Rin aware of how the tension between them had all but disappeared. Last night had broken the barrier, sealed the chasm that had separated them. She could talk to him without fear or discomfort, joke and play games with him. Throughout the day she had witnessed it, although in the morning they hadn't spoken much, eating their food silently. Not that Rin had minded much.

The morning had been cloaked in mist due to the rain. An unmistakable hush hung over the area, too early and thick for birds; just the right hour between the nighttime wanderers slipping to their dens and the dawn greeters shaking free of their nests. It had seemed proper to be quiet, as though it would have been a crime to make too much noise. They had waited patiently in the cave for the sun to clear the fog away, packing their belongings and saddling Jinsoku in the meantime.

It was midmorning and they were traveling when Rin suggested the game Kagome had taught her. Kohaku had shown interest in it and hadn't acted surprised that she had begun talking to him. It made her enormously relieved and happy, knowing that they had lost the rigidness around each other. From what she could tell he appeared a lot more relaxed too. Even Keiseki was acting happier, more like an infant should rather than a doll.

"Keiseki's being a lot more active isn't she?" Rin voiced her thoughts aloud. "The herbs must be doing their job of helping her breathing."

"Yeah," Kohaku agreed, his eyes glued on the forest ahead. "Her breathing has cleared partially. I could hear it while she was sleeping last night."

"That's good. I was starting to get really worried after she cried."

Kohaku's lip rose to a slight smirk. Worried was an understatement. Rin had been close to berserk. Kohaku himself had been frightened by Keiseki's reluctance to stop placing stress on her lungs, but to keep Rin calm he had to be calm. If he had started getting hectic everything would have crashed to pieces. Luckily Rin's singing had left enough impact on him to remember it just in time to stop the damage that could have ensued.

The sun rose higher as Jinsoku plodded through the foliage, and Rin idly watched the trees pass. Today was the third day into their journey.

Three days...

It didn't feel like it to Rin. It felt like a week or more had past. She guessed that was because the last two days had paused so crawlingly slow. Sitting silently watching the same boring scenery had been quite onerous.

Had it only been three days since Rin had hugged Kagome and said she would return fast? Four days since she had cried in front of Miroku, ran from his presence to leave him befuddled? She hadn't even gotten the chance to reassure him that she was fine, reassure him that she was okay and would endure. She had been forced to leave before being able to speak to him without being ashamed and awkward. And she regretted that.

There was a lot of things she regretted. She regretted not being there for Miroku and Sango, of being with Shippo watching him flirt uproariously with the village girls instead of being there to help them. Not that there was much she could have done anyway. Rin was no fighter. She perfectly understood and accepted her limitations respecting physical attributes. But there must have been _something _she could have done. She could have run and gotten help, raised an alarm.

Although...now that she thought about it, she had helped in some way. If she hadn't been in Shippo's house she would never have heard the strange noises and gone outside to investigate. She wouldn't have been able to succor Kohaku into getting Keiseki to breathe again if she hadn't been with Shippo. Things had worked out for the better in the end, she supposed. All they needed to do was get to Sesshoumaru's, give Keiseki that herb and everything would be fine again.

Rin would return to her normal routine of going to the village every two weeks, and when she did return, she would speak to Miroku and rectify her flaw of avoiding him. He deserved an explanation.

"So," Kohaku broke into her reverie.

She blinked. How long had they been silent for? She had almost forgotten he was there, so wrapped up in her thoughts she had become.

"What's the castle like?" Kohaku finished his sentence.

Ah...here was another occurrence that made Rin aware of how much more relaxed he was around her. It was an indisputable sign that he was as limpid with her now as he had been before their argument if he was willingly sparking a palaver with her. It made her vastly perky, knowing that he was beginning to shed some of his outer shell, at least enough so that they could speak to one another without the sentiment of intense inquietude.

"The castle?" she repeated. She tilted her head in thought, envisioning Sesshoumaru's stronghold. "What do you want to know about it?"

Kohaku shrugged. "Anything."

Rin chewed on her lip, contemplating just what exactly to tell him. With most questions that enquire about something that was dreadfully familiar, Rin had a hard time thinking of an answer. The castle was a place that she knew like the back of her hand. She no longer noticed things in the hall for they were familiar to the point that she didn't have to think about where she was going because she already knew the path there. When she walked she didn't study the halls like she had when she had first came to the castle. She just knew everything there was to know about them.

"It's big," said Rin slowly, going for simple things. "Made of stone. It gets cold in the morning since not much sunlight gets in. My room's close to Sesshoumaru-sama's, which I guess could be called the royal wing. He's got an office and lots of soldiers. There are usually guards in the hall at certain points, doorways typically. Outside is the stables and the blacksmiths and where the soldiers practice. In the back there's a field with a stream and fish. And a big boulder under a tree that Keikai-sempai always likes sitting under."

"Keikai?" Kohaku interrupted her to ask.

"My bodyguard," Rin clarified.

"Your bodyguard?" He sounded a bit astounded.

"Yeah. I have two of them. Keikai-sempai and Mamoru."

"Why do you have a bodyguard?" asked Kohaku, thunderstruck. "Isn't the castle safe?"

"Oh, yes, the castle's decently safe."

She was reminded of Kagura's warning regarding telling anyone about her illness's but pushed that away.

"I think it's more of a precaution than anything," she elaborated. "When I was younger they took care of me, showed me around the castle, made sure I kept myself out of trouble, stuff like that. I've never been physically threatened in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle though."

"Hmm," hummed Kohaku. "Are they dog youkai?"

"Nuh uh. Keikai-sempai's a boar. Mamoru is a cougar."

"Oh? Sesshoumaru has multiple races of youkai working under him?"

"Yeah." She gave him a quizzical look. "Is that unusual?"

Kohaku shrugged. "Depends on the kingdom. From what I've heard while traveling it varies between Lords. Some don't trust any other species enough to allow them high rankings or any rankings in their strongholds. They rely strictly on their own species and relatives. The blue dragon lords are like that."

"There are a few dog youkai that work under Sesshoumaru-sama," said Rin. "Dezaia-kun for instan-"

She cut herself off.

_Dezaia-kun. Dear Kami, Dezaia-kun._

She had forgotten their last encounter, of what had happened in the stables. Well, nothing had happened really...but it had been about to.

Her hand raised to her lips. He had been going to kiss her. On the floor of the stables with him leaning over her.

That familiar urge to crawl under a rock and not come out gushed through her. He had been going to kiss her. Her cheeks flushed as the enormity of it set in at last.

_Oh, how embarrassing!_

Kohaku glanced over his shoulder at Rin's sudden silence, unaware of her inner affliction. She seemed preoccupied with something so he didn't bother her, leaving her to it. He returned his gaze forward, grinning secretly.

What she had said last night baffled him to a degree. She was glad she was with him? He didn't fully understand why she had said that. Rin wasn't one to lie but...for her to be glad to be with him wasn't the response Kohaku had been anticipating. Although she had said before she liked spending time with him, she had admitted to that whilst dragging him down to the river.

Could he be wrong about her and Shippo? Or was he still just alleviating her loneliness because chances had landed them together like this?

He was glad that they were talking again regardless, and glad that Rin wasn't angry with him, or at least she wasn't treating him like he were a plague. He still hadn't explained himself to her nor apologized but she didn't seem to want to hear it. It was best to just put him behind him and pretend it hadn't happened, forget it like she had. She was back to the jovial personality he was used to, back to her regular self and he preferred it that way. In fact, he preferred her talking than her silence...

He leaned backwards a bit. "Hey, you alright?"

She started, jerking away. Her cheeks burned more as she realized what she had been thinking about. "Ha-hai."

Thankfully he hadn't turned around and seen her blush.

"We'll be stopping soon," he told her. "Once we find a place."

"O-okay." She fidgeted uncertainly with her hands for a moment. "Ne, Kohaku?"

She sounded abnormally nervous. His eyebrows raised to his hairline as he leaned back again. "What is it?"

"I...I was wondering..." It was on the tip of her tongue, begging to be said. But her nerve ran out and she retreated. "Uhh...never mind. It was nothing."

She had been going to ask him if he got secret compulsions too.

Kohaku gave her a strange look then returned to watching ahead.

Rin sighed silently.

Kagome and Keikai both had said that it was a normal thing. Conclusively Kohaku must get them too or had gotten them in the past. He was older than her. Asking about it was a different case entirely though.

And Dezaia obviously got them too...

Rin cringed. Assassins, insanity, now secret compulsions. If Rin didn't know any better she'd say she was developing masochist tendencies. She cocked her head, thinking about it.

_Alright, maybe that is going a little too far..._

* * *

There are many things in life that drives one forward, enables them to live. Purpose, duty, honor, gratification, conquest, hope, the uncanny animalistic instinct to survive. Hunger, thirst, reproduction; all working to keep the body from diminishing and wasting away, to maintain the energy needed for your lungs to breathe and your heart to beat, to empower the blood and muscle and sinew to flex and work and preserve. To live, to sustain.

_But what is there left in life when your purpose is served, fulfilled, or thrown away? _

Keikai ran the pad of her finger down the wooden shaft of a spear, feeling the stitches and streaks in the handle. Her armor clinked and gleamed in the rods of sunlight filtering in from the openings of the tent she stood in.

The air was thick and musty, clogged with dirt and excess dust from the blacksmiths with their ore. The smell of sweat and blood clogged her nasal cavities. Her nose scrunched unwittingly at the odors, her red marks moving with the motion.

It was morning. Or afternoon? She wasn't sure. She didn't practically care.

She recalled a time when she had risen every morning happy, looking forward to the rest of the day. She used to wake up to a smile and large brown eyes under crescent lashes. Now she awoke to loud orders and hissing insults, to craggy faces and missing teeth. She dragged through the day, her body moving on its own accord, her mind far away, pining for the past.

Two weeks ago she would have been with a human girl in a field, sitting on a boulder under a tree with a large, two-headed dragon rubbing it's scaly hide against the tree. She would be listening to the birds, the grass, the wind, laughter, delight and loving, telling the girl her old line about the cleanness of her garments.

She missed that. She missed the laughter, the mere joy and pride she got out of watching, observing. She missed saying her age old line that made Rin hurry to interrupt.

She wouldn't get that again. The laughter was gone, the smile had been torn away, the face was a memory that would decay in time, fade into sooty grays and milky whites.

She remembered the first day, the last day, the days in between. The girl had awoken something in her that she hadn't been prepared for, something that had been bred into the bones of her being. Affection was dangerous, a poison, a vulnerability. Keikai had been raised to learn the lore of indifference and aloofness, of obeying and acquiesce to discipline.

Rin had unleashed feelings she hadn't known existed, coaxed awakeher affection, binding her heart to her's. She had let herself become dependant on the girl. Like her body thirsted for water, her soul thirsted for the love that Rin had granted to her.

It hadn't meant to be this way. When Keikai had first met her, she had only wanted to be friendly, to be a comrade to the poor scared girl that was as defenseless as a newborn fawn.She hadn't foreseen how deep the ties of friendship would evolve. She hadn't foreseen herself longing for a child she couldn't have.

_Purpose..._

What was her purpose? What had been her purpose? To play nanny to a creature that wouldn't live for even one-third of her lifetime?Did it make her weak for falling to the endearment of a human? She did look down upon hanyou's, didn't bother herself with humans. So why did Rin stand out so vividly in her mind, mean so much more to her than mother, teacher, lover, and lord? Had her ethics been broken so soundly?

_Hope..._

No. Hope was what foolhardy rebellions clung to, what asinine priests preached to their followers, what the dying father decrees to his homeless children.

_Love..._

Was that what it was? Love?

There was a clatter, a rock striking the wooden poles of the spears. Keikai withdrew her hand, turning in the direction the rock had been thrown from.

General Oomaka stood in the entrance of the tent, a malicious sneer his familiar greeting. "Let's go, nanny. Unless you got more diapers to change."

A clamor of laughter and snickers from the other soldiers under his rank followed his jeer. Keikai said nothing. She remained unflappable to the scurrility. The general walked away at her deficiency to react, screaming commands. The soldiers bustled to obey.

Keikai reached for the spear, gripped it and lifted it from the rack.

_Love...Or is hope as apocryphal as we have come to believe?_

She shook her head. Salvation was a pretty mirage created by whimsical fantasies, making up for that which human and youkai alike lacked. It was the treasure trove that would remain forever hidden, leaving those searching fingers to trail in wet sand and be awash in the salty sea of bitterness. To leave those that strove and tried and inevitably failed to flog and tread and drown. It burned and submerged and conquered.

_What a pretty image._

The field was bathed in lighted hues of gold and scarlet, the training ground a clockwork mechanism of flesh and torso, of spear and sword and shield. Like the ebbing of tides at the sea, the skin strained and balked. Brawn and tendon and tissue were hammered to a killing perfection. Here was where existence began and ended, the existence and life of a soldier. It was destiny, finality. Fate.

And imaginably in the dye's of sunset and celestial darkness of this night and the next night and the next night, maybe she would find herself.

* * *

"This looks like a safe spot."

Rin roused herself from her stupor, peering through the calignosity. "A hot spring!" she exclaimed in glee.

"Yeah," Kohaku grinned. "We can use it tomorrow when it's light out. Too dangerous in the dark."

He guided Jinsoku to the side, deep enough into the fringe of the forest that they were concealed and a fair distance away from the spring for privacy tomorrow.

"We'll have enough time for that?" Rin asked, leaning around his shoulder to look at his face, her hair swishing.

"If you wake up early," he answered.

He stopped Jinsoku in a clear patch of ground and fluidly dismounted. He quickly inspected the area, nodding in satisfaction. Turning, he offered his hand to Rin in the middle of dismounting.

She paused, surprised. He hadn't offered her help before... She placed her hand in his, his strength effortlessly balancing her weight.

"Thank you," she said when her feet touched ground.

He grunted. "Mind getting a fire going? I'll unpack Jinsoku."

"Okay." She wandered to the nearby trees in search of firewood.

She was done with her gathering before Kohaku and sat by the blaze with Keiseki in her lap as he unstrung the horse's saddle. Something circular slipped out of a pack he was removing, the object hitting the ground and rolling. It came to a stop by Rin's foot. She picked it up, examining it. There was some sort of pale paste inside, one which she didn't recognize.

Kohaku stepped away from Jinsoku, his task done. The horse rumbled and moved off into the foliage, his black hide blending in.

Rin raised the jar towards Kohaku from her seated position. "Is this yours?"

Kohaku stared at the jar. Recognition made his eyes widen marginally. "Oh." He took it from her, twisting the small jar in the glow of the fire's light. "I forgot about this."

"What is it?" Rin asked, watching him attentively.

"Some type of herbal remedy that helps get rid of scars."

"Oh? Where'd you get it from?"

"Saishi gave it to me."

"Saishi?"

"An old monk I know."

He didn't say anything else and Rin, though interested in who this Saishi monk was, let the matter go.

Kohaku continued turning the jar about, the lambent light of the fire casting shadows across the surface of the it. His eyes narrowed. He had forgotten about the paste and the promise he had made to Saishi. The promise to use it when he got a chance to. He had completely forgotten about it.

He frowned darkly. It was a bad idea for him to make promises when he would most likely be unable to keep them. Or be unable to remember them. It was wrong of him to make promises and he knew he shouldn't make them, but he had.

But then, there was a hot spring nearby. He wasn't doing anything right now and there was nothing stopping him from fulfilling his promise. He could wash the paste off tomorrow when he bathed. Now was as good as ever.

Decision made, Kohaku sat down next to a tree close to the fire, leaning his back against the trunk. He unscrewed the top of the jar, retracting his head as the flowery aroma assaulted his nostrils. He had forgotten how womanly the paste smelled. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it next to his knee.

"What are you doing?" Rin squeaked blatantly. Her wide, brown eyes stared at him like a frightened doe.

Kohaku froze, one hand dipped in the foul, feminine paste. Embarrassment struck him, and he felt his face heat. He had been so engrossed in his contemplating that he had forgotten Rin was sitting there.

_Oops._

Well, this was a difficult situation. Being with Saishi was one thing but Rin was an entirely different case. Saishi was an old monk. Rin was a young woman. A young woman currently staring at him as if he had just announced he was going to dance for her naked.

_Which isn't far from the truth._

He mentally slapped himself.

_Oh well. Can't be helped._

He raised his hand, showing her the paste. "Fulfilling a promise," he stated honestly.

"Fulfilling a promise?" she repeated slowly.

"Hai. I promised Saishi I would use it when I got the chance. Haven't gotten one till now," he explained.

"Oh..." said Rin.

It may have been the sheen from the fire but Kohaku could have sworn she was blushing. Not that he wasn't blushing either.

Ignoring that, he set to work. Grimacing at the scent, he covered his arms with it, rubbing it into his flesh. He covered himself up to his shoulders, then his neck, chest, and stomach region. He was a bit startled by how many scars he had, puzzling over where he had gotten so many. He couldn't even remember where some of them had come from.

_I got hit _there

He shifted to a kneeling posture, moving away from the tree. One scar slashed across his ribs, stretching backwards to the middle of his back. He could reach most of it but the rest of it he was incapable of reaching unless he wanted to dislocate his shoulder. Growling in frustration, he twisted and contorted to no triumph. It was just out of his reach.

"Do you...Do you need some help?"

He stopped his squirming, swiveling to get Rin in his peripheral vision. Her eyes were on the ground, her cheeks inflamed crimson. His heart sped up, beating against his rib cage. He blushed in turn, swallowing.

"If..If you wish."

She swallowed, squelching the urge to fan her burning face. Carefully she set Keiseki down, the infant quiet and sedate after being fed. She rose to her feet.

It was a bold move on her part, offering him help with what he was doing. She understood this but she had hated seeing him struggle while she could easily do it for him. It was only right to offer him help and he had helped her dismounting.

And she trusted him. She knew he wouldn't try anything, knew he wouldn't pull a Dezaia and try to kiss her or try anything physical whatsoever. He respected her space, respected her space to the point that she got disheartened by how much space was in between them. The only time he had touched her on his own was during their practice and when helping her dismount. And the practice had been because it was required. So the only time he had freely offered contact had been just a few minutes ago.

_It's as though he's really begun to relax around me. As though he's crossing some of that space he's keeping._

She sat down slightly behind him. He curved his neck to watch her, but when her eyes met his, he quickly faced away. He sat down, placing his elbows on his thighs, his back hunched and rigid.

Rin scanned his back, gaping at the number of scars blemishing his skin. They were white and stood out against his tank skin. But they didn't t make him look disfigured or ugly. On the contrary it made him seem more mysterious, darker and rugged. Masculine and virile.

She scooped a handful of the paste up. The fragrant smell she wasn't expecting. "This smells nice!" she exclaimed, her discomfort ebbing away under this new discovery.

"That's because you're a girl," Kohaku responded. "It smells like flowers."

"That's why it smells nice." She sniffed closely at it. "I wonder what it's made of."

"It's horrid for a male to smell like _flowers_," Kohaku continued complaining.

"Then what are they supposed to smell like?"

"I...I don't know," Kohaku admitted. "But not flowers."

Rin rolled her eyes. She rubbed her hands together, smoothing the paste over both her hands.

Kohaku glanced at her over his shoulder. "Leave the scar near my neck. I don't want to get rid of that one."

"Scar near your neck?" Rin looked at the place he indicated. A white star like shape was located near the base of his throat. It was a strange scar, unlike any she had ever seen.

She set her hands on him, absorbed by the exotic scar to pay any mind to the physical contact. Kohaku flinched and she blinked.

"Did I hurt you?" she pulled her hands away.

"No," he said. His heart was beating like a stampede. Her hands were different than Saishi's. Her's were supple and smoother, gentler. A butterflies touch.

She spread the paste on his back, being careful to not get any on the bizarre scar near his neck. The paste was a light lavender color, a lovely color Rin thought.

"Why don't you want to get rid of that scar?" she answered curiously.

"It's a reminder," he answered monotonously.

"Of what?"

Did she really not know? Had it been kept a secret from her? That wasn't overly odd though. Revealing the truth would likely make her upset. It was not all that unusual that Sesshoumaru hadn't informed her.

He considered telling her the truth, the whole truth. The truth he hadn't told Saishi, the truth that Rin was clearly ignorant of. The truth involving him and Sesshoumaru and the Shikon no Tama, and the choice he had been denied.

"Nothing special," he said evasively. "Just something from my past."

"How'd you get it?"

"Arrow head."

"Arrow head?"

"Hai."

"Someone shot you with an arrow?" she asked, aghast.

That was partly accurate. "Hai."

"Why?"

He mulled over an answer, taking time to think of something that wouldn't reveal too much but wouldn't sound fake. "They needed something from me."

Her hands moved over him but his attention was on his memories and he didn't notice. He was past his embarrassment, comfortable with her touch and presence. She had that effect on him. She radiated a coziness that relaxed him. He trusted her hands. He missed being touched by hands he trusted.

"What'd they need from you?" she inquired.

She didn't cease her motions as they conversed.

"Little something," said Kohaku.

"Little something?"

"Very small."

"_What the heck does that mean?_"Rin wondered. "Very small what?" she prodded.

Hastily he tried to think up a lie. _Stone, rock, jewel, fragment? No, no. Too obvious._

"Coin," he said.

"Very small coin? Do you mean amount?"

"Hai. Very small amount of coin."

"Huh," said Rin.

She didn't ask anymore questions and Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief in his mind. Lying was hard.

"All done," Rin reported, getting to her feet.

Kohaku rose with her, raising his arms to behold his paste covered skin. He frowned in distaste, hating the color and the smell.

A high pitched giggle sounded across the fire. Kohaku looked at the source of the noise. Keiseki chortled from her bedding, her bright eyes fastened on her uncle. Rin smiled at the infant's contagious laughter, trying hard to not let Kohaku know what exactly the girl was laughing at.

"She's laughing at me," Kohaku said, nearing a pout.

Too late. Rin laughed, wiping her hands off on a rag. "It truly is a delectable color," she teased. She stepped closer to him, handing him the rag.

He took it and wiped his hands off. "For a girl it is," he grumbled.

Rin twittered behind a hand, doing her best to hide her mirth. "How long do you have to keep it on for?" she asked when she was sure she wouldn't burst into anymore giggles.

"Over night." He handed her back the rag. "I can wash it off in the hot spring tomorrow."

"How are you going to sleep with it on?"

"Against a tree I guess. I don't want to get this in my bedding. Otherwise they'll permanently smell like a girl was sleeping on them."

Rin's cheeks turned pink at the unknowing instigation he had just made. "Ri-right."

She whirled so her spine faced him and walked away, pressing her cool hands against her heated flesh. Why did he have to phrase it like that?

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at her turned back. What was wrong with her?

Disregarding that, he glanced at the moon, measuring the time. "Better get to sleep," he advised. "We have to get up earlier if we want to use the hot spring."

Rin attempted to extinguish her shyness, centering her attention on what he had brought up. "Alright."

She went to the packs lying on the ground, pulling out her bedding and spreading it on the dirt. Kohaku resettled against the tree. The paste would be rubbed off some by the bark but there was no avoiding it.

Rin halted in her preparations, noticing how far of a distance there was between her bedding and the taijiya. She bit her lip, fighting to decide. Finally, she grabbed her bedding with one hand and cradled Keiseki in her other arm. She carted her bedding over to where he was sitting and laid it down a foot away from him.

He opened his eyes at the noise of her bedding hitting the soil. She was already snuggling into the blankets, oblivious to his look. His heart warmed that she had moved to be next to him, warmed to the fact that she felt safer being by him, warmed to the fact she trusted him to keep her safe.

_She could have just asked me to move._

She pushed herself onto one arm suddenly. She leaned forward and heftily doused the fire with the dirt.Darkness enshrouded them and Kohaku listened intently to the sound of her ruffling into her bedding.

"Night, Kohaku," she said softly, settling comfortably down.

In the darkness, Kohaku smiled. "Night, Rin."

* * *


	25. Hot Spring and Wolves

**Sorry, sorry! It took me longer than usual to update since I was gone all w****eekend and I had an awful amount of computer trouble involving a virus that deleted 200 pages of this story. But I got it back so it's okay!**

**Here's a nice long chapter too make up for it! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the early hours of dawn, Rin turned to Kohaku and said, "Do you think it's really safe to bathe?"

Kohaku looked up from where he was tending the fire, looking at her framed in the tree trunks, past her to where the spring lay nearby. "Should be. Don't see any reason why not."

Rin bit her lip. The taijiya before her was still coated in the paste, though it had dried becoming more like a flaky, scaly second skin. "Are you sure you don't want to go first?"

Kohaku shook his head, taking a seat beside the fire. "No. You go ahead. The longer I have this stuff on the less Saishi will bother me about it later."

"Well...Okay."

She slung the small pack containing her washing necessities over one shoulder and picked Keiseki up in her other arm, setting out for the hot spring. The spring wasn't far from their camp, just a mere curve around a thick patch of vegetation and a short walk down to the rocks and stones encasing the water. She walked down the dirt makeshift path, drawing close to the ring and passing several large boulders resting on the path separated from the main cluster. A band of cleared ground circled the periphery rocks. On the opposite side from her, vegetation and ferns crowded and grew on the border. Mist rose from the heated liquid, drifting sluggishly like vapor whispers across the ground to curl around Rin's toes and ankles.

She took a moment to inspect the rim of gray and white stone surrounding it, picking out the best place to cross. She crossed carefully, making sure not to slip or stumble on the sharp rocks. Reaching the side of the ring with the water, she peered down at the liquid. It was clear and shimmering, a soft rippling swirl traversing across the surface of it. She could feel the heat from where she stood and it felt wonderful. The ache to be clean was quite strong and three days of traveling in the hot sun in the middle of the wilderness had made her hygiene plummet. The hot spring was a most welcome release.

Eagerly Rin placed her belongings on a nearby rock large enough to hold everything and drape her clothes over. Her hands fell to the obi belt about her waist and she paused, listening intently for any noise. At the village it was always safe to bathe but out here there was no telling what could be lurking in the bushes. A youkai searching for young, helpless prey or a man like Miroku who wasn't ashamed of spying on women bathing. Funnily she was more afraid of a man spying on her than a youkai attacking, or at least considered that more plausible.

She shook her head at the absurd thought. What man would it be out here in the middle of no where? There was a very, very slim chance that anyone would be walking around this area and if they were it was more likely they would head towards Kohaku and the camp site upon seeing the smoke of the fire.

_Kohaku..._

Reminding herself that he was there and more probable of encountering any stranger made her feel safer. The taijiya was more intimidating than she could ever be and male. People would be less inclined to start any trouble if they were aware of his presence.

"Although that flowery smell might throw them off, huh Keiseki?" Rin said humorously to the infant.

Keiseki gurgled and squealed, squirming in the blanket Rin had wrapped her in. Rin grinned and with a decisive movement, undid the obi belt. The crease of her kimono fell open, exposing her skin to the cool atmosphere. Shivering at the sudden rush of cold, she gingerly lay the obi belt on the boulder and shed her kimono, placing it beside the belt. She undressed Keiseki after herself and moved briskly into the hot spring.

The sensation of warm water on her feet and calves was marvelous. Sighing in contentment, Rin flexed her toes on the pebbly bottom.

She stood on the edge of the hot spring, the water barely reaching to her knees. Further in the ground became flatter and smoother. Though she was unable to measure the exact depth, she guessed the middle and deepest part would be around her shoulders.

For right now she was satisfied with sticking to the edge. She could move in farther once Keiseki was clean. Bringing the infant into deep water was too risky.

She sank down into the water, her change of posture allowing it to reach her stomach. With another sigh, she leaned against the rock behind her, closing her eyes. Her muscles relaxed completely, leaving her limp and quiescent.

She remained like that for several minutes, allowing the warmth of the water to assuage the pain of her leg muscles. She hoped that she was steadily getting used to riding but the soreness of her legs were a definite reminder that it was going to take some time. Time they probably wouldn't have.

Rin opened her eyes and looked to the northwest. In her mind she measured the distance, figuring that it'd be another three or four days before they reached the castle. Just in time for Sesshoumaru to get back too. Three or four days would only make the riding pain worse, but after that she'd be within the castle and the luxuries it provided.

Keiseki burbled and slapped at the water. Rin pulled out of her daze, smiling a little.

"Better get to it, huh?"

She reached up with a hand, pawing around for the item she was seeking. Finding it, she grabbed it. She shifted her position again, kneeling on her knees and holding Keiseki upright in front of her. Using one hand, she opened the container containing the stuff made by Kagome called 'shampoo'. The concoction was an earthy brown and green color resembling sludge, but it smelled nice and did a formidable job of taking care of hair. Scraping a glob of the stuff into her free hand, Rin smoothed it onto Keiseki's mass of black, silky hair, rubbing it in. She set Keiseki's back against her upraised knee, letting the babe's weight rest on her and hold her up.

She grinned as Keiseki's head moved, the baby's striking violet eyes blinking owlishly under the strange rubbing happening on her skull. She made several baby sounds of fascination, her little fingers rubbing the 'shampoo' between her pads. Rin barely noticed a few moments later when Keiseki attempted to place her shampoo covered fingers into her mouth. Rin's eyes widened enormously and she hastily grabbed the infants wrist, stopping her.

"No," she said forcefully to the confused baby. "No eating." She waved the muck covered fingers in front of Keiseki's face. "Not for eating. Bad."

Losing her serious expression, she playfully spiked Keiseki's hair until the strands stood straight up. Rin giggled at the scene, watching Keiseki try in vain to see by tilting her head backwards as far as it would go. Keiseki laughed with her, that high laugh of pure innocence and joy that only infants who can't understand all of the hardships life could create. Keiseki was far from being excluded in hardship, but she was too young to understand, too young to realize. All that mattered to her right now was the small pieces of happiness that came in feedings, gentle hands, warm hugs, fun-loving smiles, and faces glowing with love.

Rin sat back in the water, Keiseki in her lap. The girl chewed on her clean, washed fingers, strange talk that Rin could never hope to understand escaping her lips. Rin smiled, holding her close and laying her chin on her spiked head.

She had to admit she was growing quite attached to Keiseki. The last few days of constantly caring for the infant had given her an entirely new level of affection for the baby. At the village she had adored spending time with Keiseki but she hadn't imagined herself acting as the primary caretaker of her. There had always been Sango or Miroku nearby to run to in case something went wrong. But out here Rin was responsible for what happened to Keiseki, responsible for feeding her, keeping her safe and warm and clothed.

There was Kohaku here for her but his obligations were centered more on guiding Jinsoku, getting them to their destination, and protecting them from any physical harm. His affection for Keiseki was unmistakable though. He was a good uncle, and he cared a great deal about his niece. He was just hesitant when it came to handling Keiseki, which Rin totally understood. His hesitation was probably due to him being male and taijiya. Men were generally nervous when it came to handling something as delicate as a baby, and Kohaku was someone who fought and killed youkai.

_I wonder if he will act the same way with his own children._

The image of Kohaku sitting at a wooden table telling fanciful tales of youkai battles to a black haired baby girl in his lap entered Rin's mind. She blushed a little, wondering why she was thinking about this.

_But then, how will I do as a mother?_

She frowned, considering. She figured she was doing pretty well taking care of Keiseki. She had never taken care of a baby for a prolonged amount of time before but she seemed to be performing sufficiently so far.

Keiseki tugged on a strand of Rin's semi-damp hair lying across her shoulder. Rin pulled away from her daydreaming. She was supposed to be hurrying with her bath and here she was dawdling over mindless things.

Returning to her task, she scooped water into her hand and delicately splashed Keiseki's head, rinsing out the shampoo. She stood and removed the soap from her pack. She washed Keiseki with it, being cautious to not get it in her eyes. As she rubbed the lather over Keiseki's skin, she was reminded of doing the same for Kohaku last night with the paste.

She frowned afresh, the reminder of the paste bringing the recollection of their conversation regarding the scar at the base of Kohaku's neck. She didn't fully understand what he meant by someone needing something from him. Had someone really shot him just to get a small amount of coin from him? Rin knew bandits existed, knew very well they existed, but Kohaku's story did sound a little odd. She didn't know much about what he had been doing the last few years; he had been vague in providing information about that. It was possible that he had been attacked by bandits or someone searching for money. Yet last night it had seemed to her as though he had been delaying his answers, like he was irresolute about them.

Could it be that he was lying?

Rin's frown deepened. She didn't think he had been. What was there to lie about? She wasn't certain if he trusted her fully but lying about something like what they had spoken of last night was silly. It wasn't as if she would make fun of him for it or tease him about it. That was just puerile.

_Well, even if he is lying, I'm not going to bother him about it. When he's ready, _if _he is ever ready, he'll tell me_ _I hope. I want him to willingly reveal all his secrets._

Finished with Keiseki's washing, Rin stood and moved back to the rock holding their stuff. She set the blanket down in a crevice between two smaller stones, placing Keiseki there so the infant wouldn't fall over or accidently drown herself in the water.

Rin moved into the deeper part of the spring, the heated water inching up her body. She stopped when it reached her chest, an involuntary shudder racking her frame at the hot liquid caressed her chilled breasts.

_Small coin...What does that mean? Did he precisely mean cash?_

She turned when the depth was copacetic for her to wash, facing Keiseki. The happy baby girl continued laughing and giggling, pointing at Rin with a shining gleam in her violet irises that bespoke of sheer delectation. Rin gave her a smile, took a deep breath then ducked her head below the surface.

The thermal water was a heavenly touch on her face, her hair a swirling nimbus of starless onyx clouding her. She remained below the surface for a few moments, running her fingers through her atramentous strands and disentangling the knots.

_Small coin, small coin, small coin..._

She straightened, rivulets of water running from her soaked mane down her flesh like small serpents. Slicking her hair back, she started heading to where Keiseki and the shampoo were.

_Maybe it's a metaphor. Coin could mean something else...Coin, coin, what else could he me by-_

The ferns on Rin's right rustled. She froze where she was standing, a chill that had nothing to do with temperature flooding her system. She stood perfectly still, staring at the ferns, ears straining to hear. All other noises had quieted and disappeared, even Keiseki's.

Rin swallowed after several seconds, waiting. Could it be a man spying? A youkai hunting?

_An assassin?_

Her last thought shot a spike of fear down her spine and her heart sped to a stampede.

Should she peak through the bushes? Back away slowly and flee? Yell for Kohaku?

She stood for almost a full minute, struggling to think of the best solution. She watched the bush keenly, watching for the slight movement or twitch. None came. Had it left?

Only one way to find out...

Swallowing again, she reached out a trembling hand. Her fingertips brushed the leaves of the ferns. She hesitated.

It wasn't too late for her to back up, run away, and find Kohaku. Run to him naked... Or stop and grab her clothes, then stop again and pull them on, then run to Kohaku. Or just get it over with and see what the heck was there.

Strengthening her courage, she pushed the ferns to the side.

Something erupted out of the brush, a blur of rapid brown movement headed right towards her.

She screamed.

* * *

Kohaku inspected his sickle assiduously, a sharpening stone in his hand. The tip of his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth in concentration.

The sickle was old, quite old but it was special to him. It was his weapon, had always been and always would be _his _weapon. It was a taijiya custom for every person to have a weapon that was partially different from the others. They all used a sword but Kohaku's weapon was the sickle, Sango's was the Hiraikotsu, and so on.

He tilted his head to the side. What would Keiseki's weapon be? Or did Sango plan to teach her weaponry? Surely she would teach Keiseki some things. It was essential that Keiseki know how to defend herself, just in case. Not that Kohaku wouldn't hesitate to disembowel any man that threatened _his _niece. If a man even so much as looked Keiseki's way they had better have a good reason for it.

Kohaku shook his head. That was getting a little too far ahead, thinking about chasing away would be suitors. It would be years before Keiseki would be attracting those.

A scream that was frighteningly familiar ripped through the air, disturbing the natural calm.

Kohaku's head jerked up. Jinsoku's ears pricked forward, a worried rumble in his chest.

"Rin!"

Kohaku jumped to his feet, running; Jinsoku darting forward without a command from his master. Horse and taijiya ran for the hot spring, alarm for their female companions spurring them forward, the male instinct to protect and safeguard their women and children driving them into the throes of danger without consideration.

Kohaku came to the bend of plants, Jinsoku a stride ahead of him. "Rin! What's wrong?!" He rounded the bend and within sight of the spring. "What's wr-"

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the unanticipated scene before him. He slid on the ground in an attempt to stop, the loose dirt dislodging his footing

Rin stood naked on the side of the pool, making shooing gestures at a small furry mammal perched on the rocks. She whirled towards Kohaku when he yelled, wet hair flying in an arc. She screamed, a high-pitched feminine shriek, and fell into the water, shielding her nakedness.

"Sa-sorry!" Kohaku stuttered. "I thought y-you were being attacked!"

"It was a monkey!" she yelled frantically from her crouched station. "Just a monkey!"

"Sa-sorry!" Kohaku apologized again and hastily clambered to his feet, turning around.

Here he had come racing in thinking she was in danger and all it was was a monkey! Kami how embarrassing! He could feel the color rising in his cheeks.

And he had seen her naked! _Naked_! She was going to kill him.

Beside him, Jinsoku was turned towards the hot spring. The horse tossed his head and snickered wildly, mane bouncing madly.

"You _pervert_!" Rin shrieked.

Something smacked into the back of Kohaku's head, hard. "Ow!" Blinking through the sudden stars in his eyes, he saw a rock had been the missile thrown at him. "Hey, I didn't mean to see you!" He mentally slapped himself. That had sounded perverted and it only made him all the more uncomfortable reminding himself of what he _had _seen. "I only came because you screamed!" he covered for himself quickly.

"Sorry!" she called back apologetically. "I was aiming for Jinsoku!"

Keiseki giggled and squealed boisterously, apparently finding the discomfiting situation her uncle and caretaker had placed themselves in enormously amusing along with the mortified screams.

Kohaku rubbed his skull, a bump already forming. That was going to hurt in the morning. Grimacing, he swiped at the laughing Jinsoku, grabbing the animal and dragging him away, heading back to camp.

"Wa-wait!" Rin cried upon seeing him leaving. She sloshed through the water towards him, passing by the monkey that was currently taking residence on the rock wall, her arms crossed modestly over her chest.

Kohaku stopped, frozen. His breath caught in his throat, his mouth going dry.

"Pl-please, would you stay?" Rin asked him pleadingly. "In case anything really does happen?"

She felt the blush like a fever, spreading across her face until she resembled the color of a tomato.

It had only been a harmless monkey that had surprised her, but the scare had rattled her nerves. She was a little frightened of being out here alone and vulnerable now that she was more aware of how dangerous it could be, and she felt safer with him nearby in sight.

Kohaku could literally feel the embarrassment in her voice. "Ummm, sure." He looked to the side of him where a boulder lay. Moving sideways, keeping his back to her, he climbed on top of it and sat down.

Jinsoku snickered, earning a hard glare from his master.

Rin watched him sit then slowly turned to return to her bath. She passed by Keiseki, murmuring down to the laughing babe, "You are definitely Houshi-sama's child."

Standing in the middle of the spring, she shot a scowl at the monkey innocently roosting on the rocks, and ducked below the surface, finishing her washing in an uneasy silence.

Kohaku listened to the sounds of the water moving behind him, nervously rotating the handle of his sickle between his fingers. He hadn't ever been in quite this type of setting before; sitting on a boulder shirtless with a naked woman bathing behind him. This was truly a first for him.

It was okay though. She didn't seem upset that he had seen her. It had been a complete accident. He would have never come within fifty feet of the spring if she hadn't screamed. He wouldn't be here now if she hadn't asked him to stay.

_Hard to imagine hardly more than two days ago we hadn't even been speaking to each other and now this._

Another mental slap.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jolted at the unexpected contact. The hand jerked backwards and Rin stood next to him, dressed and wet hair trailing down her shoulders. She must have dressed speedily for her clothes were damp and clinging to her skin, the material darker in splotches from the water. Keiseki was tucked into the crook of one of her arms. The pack of materials hung slung over her shoulder.

How much time had passed that she was capable of washing, dressing, and approaching him without him noticing?

"Th-thank you for staying," she stammered. She was blushing and looking to the side away from him.

The air around them was tense, strained with embarrassment.

Kohaku swallowed. "Hai."

Their eyes met for a split second then swiftly averted, both their blushes deepening. Jinsoku snickered beleaguering at the couple, Keiseki peering at them guilelessly.

Kohaku cleared his throat. "Well, I better get on with it. Don't want to waste too much time here."

Rin nodded. "Hai."

He slid off the boulder, she stepping backwards to give him room.

"Umm here." She held out the pack of supplies to him

"Thanks."

His hand brushed hers as he took it from her. The touch was a mere graze but his whole being focused on it like he had at the river when she had grabbed his wrist and initiated the first contact they had had freely without it being required for some sort of chore or lesson. It made him realize with a certain clarity how much their relationship had changed since their argument. She no longer made contact with him on her own accord or decision, no longer treated him as a close friend. She had closed herself off to him, erected a barrier and avoided physical contact unless it was absolutely needed. They did talk and she was more relaxed around him since the night before yesterday, but she was still keeping him at a distance. He missed that closeness they had lost, missed her unrestricted handling.

They had touched last night but that was only because she was helping someone in need. She would have done it for almost anyone. It was nothing special or any sign of difference. The only difference it perhaps showed was that she was casual enough to ask him if he needed help.

Rin's hand that had brushed his was pulled protectively to her body, the blush on her face turning scarlet, her eyes insecure.

Kohaku was sorely disappointed, dejected by her act of shielding. It violently shoved his curse to his mind; reminded him that his loneliness was part of his punishment. That this was his destiny.

He turned away without a word, heading to the hot spring, leaving her to her business.

He knew he had caused this problem, had been the one to plant the seed and blossom the bloom that had created the rift.

_But isn't that what you wanted?_

He sighed, looking over his shoulder to where Rin was sitting on the boulder with Keiseki, petting Jinsoku.

Yes, this was what he wanted. He had wanted her to distance herself, had wanted her to despise him. But yet now he was discovering more and more that that might not be what he wanted. He wasn't sure what he wanted.

Rin absently scratched Jinsoku's forehead and forelock. Inattentively she scanned the area, looking to where their camp lay and the trees nearby. She nibbled on her bottom lip, her attention on her thoughts.

Having Kohaku see her garmentless was rightly embarrassing but it had been purely accidental. It had in actuality been her fault. She should have known he would come running if she screamed and should have ducked down in the water before he rounded the bend. It was still embarrassing regardless if it were accidental or not though. He had still seen her in an indecent way.

It would be best to pretend it never happened. Just put it behind her. There was nothing to discuss and Kohaku had apologized. Obviously he felt guilty about it and that was enough to make her feel better. It was a sure sign that he had indeed unwittingly saw her like that.

She cocked her head, not ceasing her scratching on Jinsoku. He would have seen her naked had it been a real hazard that had befallen her. That was a bit different though. She wouldn't have cared nearly so much if he saw her nude while being attacked. Personal decency failed to matter when one's life was in danger.

"Let's go."

Rin twisted her torso to get Kohaku in her sight. The taijiya walked wet and dripping towards her, paste less and...shirtless.

Last night she had seen him in the same manner of dress but the darkness had concealed it somewhat. The rest of the time he had been coated in paste. But out here in the day, in the bright sunlight, he was shamelessly exposed.

Rin had to admit that his choice of career kept him very fit and trimmed. He was extremely well muscled and proportioned. Like Shippo, his arms bulged moderately with hard firm muscle when relaxed. The variation was that he was a deal bigger than the kitsune. Incontestably he was the stronger of the two.

His hair was untied, hanging limp down his neck to his shoulders. His bangs lay slack on his forehead, pushed to the side and trailing droplets down his face. His dark eyes stood out starkly, piercing and bold.

Rin stared in dumbfounded awe. She hadn't excepted him to look so...so male. She didn't know what she had expected.

She didn't apprehend she was staring until he quirked a dark eyebrow at her and asked, "Something wrong?"

She snapped out of it, a blush vividly staining her cheeks at what she had just done. "N-nothing."

He gave her an odd look and handed the pack to her. Striding past her, he said, "Let's go. We're running late and we have to get going."

"R-right." The pack hung limply in her fingers as she watched him walk away, a grimace tugging at the corner of her mouth. As if she didn't have enough embarrassment for one day...

_Did I just ogle him?_

Jinsoku snickered tauntingly and nudged her in the ribs, blowing air into her side. Keiseki was giggling loudly in Rin's arms.

Rin scowled at both of them and shoved Jinsoku's nose away from her. "You both are just a bunch of perverts."

Their answer was to only snicker and giggle harder.

* * *

Miroku cracked open an eye, rising drowsily to conscious. After doing so, he became aware of many things at once. His head was throbbing for one, his vision was blurry, and his throat hurt. He blinked a couple times to clear the blurriness.

His surroundings confused him. A wall faced him, but it wasn't _his _wall. It wasn't the wall of his new house nor his old house. He pushed himself upwards, resting his weight on his hip and elbow.

"Oh, you're awake."

Now that voice was familiar.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was sitting in a cushioned chair by the wall, his golden eyes staring piercingly at him. Miroku gaped at him in confoundment. Why was he in Inuyasha's house?

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked without preamble.

"I should be asking you that." Miroku glanced around the room, continuing to blink away the blurriness. "We were attacked."

He looked to his right. Sango lay in the bed beside him. A momentary panic seized him but settled upon seeing her breathing. Her breathing sounded a bit labored but she was alive. Kirara lay nearby, curled against Sango's feet. The cat youkai's breathing resembled Sango's but she was alive as well.

But where was Keiseki? He looked around the room frantically. She wasn't anywhere in sight.

He sat up frenziedly, demanding, "Where is Keiseki?"

Inuyasha grasped his shoulder with a clawed hand and pushed him back down. "Relax. She's fine."

Miroku bounced back up. "_Where _is she?"

"She's with Rin and Kohaku," Inuyasha answered offhandedly. "Listen, Miroku, do you know anyone who would you want you dead or has a grudge against you?"

The question made Miroku pause, stupefied. "What? No. Why? Where are Rin and Kohaku?"

A movement by the door stopped Inuyasha from speaking. Kagome entered the room, Shippo at her heels.

The miko spotted Miroku instantly. "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Miroku was getting ticked off. "Who cares how I feel?" he seethed. "Where are Rin and Kohaku with Keiseki?"

Instead of answering him, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You told him already?"

"Not everything," Inuyasha responded.

"Whatis going on? Whereare Rin and Kohaku with my daughter?" Miroku demanded angrily.

Kagome walked over to him and pushed him back onto the bed. "Rin and Kohaku aren't here right now-"

"_Where _are they then?" Miroku remained lying down but Kagome could see the aggravated impatience in his features.

She sighed heavily. "The poison you got hit with...It's called dokuyaku."

Miroku's eyes widened in understanding. He knew what that poison was. "You don't mean Keiseki..."

"Yes," said Kagome. "That's why Rin-chan and Kohaku-kun aren't here. They've gone to get the antidote."

Miroku didn't move for an instance. Then he threw the blankets roughly off of him and stood determinedly to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked sharply.

"Going after them," Miroku answered curtly. He scoured the room, searching for his staff.

"You can't go after them," said Inuyasha.

"I most certainly can-"

"How's your head?" interrupted the hanyou.

"My head? What the hell are you blabb-"

Inuyasha casually reached up and lightly swatted the back of the monk's head.

Stars and blackness exploded in Miroku's vision. A hot lancing pain erupted in his skull, pounding heavily in his brain like a steel hammer. He staggered then crumpled to the floor, his jaw clutched in agony.

"That's what I'm talking about," said Inuyasha.

"Bastard," Miroku wheezed through gritted teeth.

Kagome sighed heavily again, this time for an entirely different reason. Shippo walked forward and hooked his arms under Miroku's, helping the suffering monk into the sheets.

Miroku groaned, rubbing his forehead in an effort to ease the pain. He felt like he had been run over by a horse.

"Miroku-sama," said Kagome gently. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Miroku lowered his hand, blinking at the ceiling. "We ran into the hall and there was...something there with Keiseki," he said slowly. The pain in his head continued to throb but at a lesser degree. "A youkai of some kind. It was bleeding from its arm. Sango ran ahead and it smashed something on the floor. It was poison." He lurched his head to the side to look at Sango. "Sango got hit with the brunt of it. I was behind her a little."

Kagome nodded. "Kirara must have attacked the youkai in Keiseki's room. That's where the scratches came from and there was blood on the floor of Keiseki's room. You didn't breathe in as much as the poison as Sango-chan. That's why you woke up before her."

Miroku was silent for a moment, absorbing that. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

Miroku made a displeased sound of amazement. "What happened afterwards?"

"Kohaku-kun killed the youkai."

_Kohaku killed the youkai..._

Miroku's breath stopped. Kohaku had saved Keiseki...

Kagome inched closer to the silent monk. "He said the youkai was a mercenary or assassin. Do you know anything about that, Miroku-sama?"

"I don't have a clue."

"There's noone you know who would want to harm you or any way?"

"No."

Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "They haven't attacked since the first time...Do you think maybe they messed up their targets or got the wrong village?"

Inuyasha snorted. "That's just wistful thinking," he refuted Kagome's statement.

"Well, why haven't they attacked yet then?" Kagome asked him. "You're weak and there's only Shippo and I who are active. Now is the best time for them to attack so why haven't they?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I don't know," he growled in frustration. "We don't have any leads whatsoever."

"I haven't seen any evidence of the assassins around the forest either," Shippo added to the conversation, the kitsune sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Woah, wait a minute." Miroku propped himself against the pillows to look at them directly. "What are you saying? That someone was hired to murder Sango, Keiseki, and I?"

"We're not entirely sure," Kagome admitted. "That's what we're trying to find out. But it seems the youkai was after Keiseki. You just got in the way."

"It could have been kidnaping Keiseki to use her as ransom," Shippo said.

"That could also be true."

"Wait, wait." Miroku cut in once more. "Someone _hired _this youkai to do this?"

"All Kohaku-kun mentioned was that it was a mercenary," Kagome answered. "We don't know anything else."

Miroku leaned into the pillows, stunned. Someone was trying to assassinate him? Why? He hadn't done anything bad to anyone. Or at least nothing worse than scamming rich house owners into believing they had haunting's so they would give him free lodging. He hadn't done that in years though. And surely none of those rich house owners would have anything to do with a youkai mercenary. Sango hadn't done anything either and Keiseki certainly hadn't. So why had they been targeted?

"Where are Rin and Kohaku precisely?" he asked the three in front of him.

"Heading to the west," Kagome replied. "Heading to Sesshoumaru's."

"Sesshoumaru's?"

"He's the only one likely to have the herb at this time of the year. He was our best bet," Kagome explained.

"He's not going to let them in. He hates humans!" Miroku demurred.

Kagome smiled wanly, fluffing his pillow and pushing him to lay down. "They'll be fine. Rin-chan is with them, remember? Sesshoumaru will let them in. Everything will be fine. You just get some rest. That poison isn't entirely out of your system and you need all the rest you can get. Thing's will be fine."

Miroku didn't say anything, watching her closely. She sounded dismal but it didn't have anything to do with the current situation. Her eyes were distant, clouded in memory.

Miroku's gaze flickered to Inuyasha. The hanyou was staring at his wife, his face a blank mask but Miroku could see the hidden concern. Doubtlessly Inuyasha had also caught the desolate note.

Kagome rose and headed to the door. "Are you staying in here, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said in a monotone.

"Okay." Kagome walked out, Shippo following her.

Outside the house, Shippo vaulted over the railing. "I'm going to make a few rounds. Check if there's any sign of the assassins about," he said to the miko.

Kagome nodded. "Alright. But if it's dangerous you come right back here, hear me?"

Shippo waved to show his cognize, trotting into the fringe off the woods and out of sight.

Kagome rubbed her fingers down the railing. In there, while speaking to Miroku, she had half felt like she were reassuring herself rather than him. There was still a chance that Keiseki could die. If Keiseki died, Sango would be shattered. The female taijiya and her husband had been waiting patiently to have children, patiently waiting until everything else was settled and their lives secure before bringing a child into the world. How would Sango feel if she lost Keiseki, lost her without ever being able to say good-bye?

_The same way I feel, I suppose._

Kagome raised her head to the sky. She had never gotten the chance to say good-bye either. It was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life, something that would never cease to tug at the strings of her heart, make her long for that which she had lost.

But in the end, she had still made a choice. She had chosen this life. And all she could do was live it.

* * *

They bedded down for the night in another cleared portion of forest, a space that was roughly the size of a small room. They sat on the ground, Rin feeding Keiseki and Kohaku tending to the fire and Jinsoku.

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said we'd be camping in the woods every night," Rin said.

Kohaku chuckled, setting the saddle on a patch of ferns. "How many more days until we reach Sesshoumaru's?"

Rin turned to the northwest, analyzing the distance they had gone today and the distance they still needed to go. "Three days?"

"Not bad." He ensconced himself in his bedding, yawning. "Get some rest. Long day tomorrow."

"Isn't it always?" Rin asked rhetorically.

Kohaku grinned, lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. He slit open an eye, observing her slipping the bottle into a pack and snuggling into her bedding, Keiseki laying beside her. Her eyelids drooped and she was asleep in moments.

Kohaku rolled over, lifting his weight onto his elbow. He studied her intensely.

The day had been pleasant despite what had happened at the hot spring. They had lost the stiffened air that had existed there but his earlier thoughts still festered. Her unreserved touches were still absent.

Throughout the day they had talked and interacted, Rin trying a series of different games with him to pass the time, most of which Kohaku was horrible at. They joked and discussed and argued, teased and babbled about things that didn't matter. They had evaluated and determined the different types of trees, pondered which berries were poisonous, and whether birds had their own language.

But still...

Kohaku exhaled forlornly.

_This was what you wanted._

With more force than was necessary, he extinguished the fire, and flopped into his bedding, drifting into the welcome arms of slumber that offered a respite from his troubled mind.

* * *

In the dead of night was he was suddenly awakened by someone frantically burrowing into his bedding. Instinctively he grabbed his sickle, years of training making him respond instantly to the attack. He stopped in the nick of time when he realized who it was.

He shot upwards, propping his front torso up on his arm so his side was lifted off the ground. "Rin! For the love of Kami, I almost killed you! What are you doing?!"

She didn't answer and he stiffened with shock when she slipped in beside him and pressed herself again him.

His mind shut down, his mouth gaping. What in the hell was she doing? This act was way too bold for him and he was utterly inept at handling it. He had wanted her to be less restricted but not like this!

That's when he stopped, feeling something he didn't expect. She was trembling. Trembling so hard she shook against him like a leaf.

"Rin?" he questioned, totally perplexed, peering at her. He had never seen her act like this before.

He spotted Keiseki in her arms. That calmed him. If she had been planning...something else she wouldn't have brought Keiseki with her.

"Rin, is there something wrong?"

Rin's shaking persisted. "Wol-wolves," she trembling uttered against his chest.

"Wolves?" He stretched his neck, searching the darkness.

A howl echoed through the trees. Rin pressed even more tightly against him.

"What about them?" he asked, looking down at the crown of her head pressed against his lower chest. "There's nothing wrong with wolves. They're harmless."

She shook her head violently, swallowing. "Not harmless. Not harmless."

She closed her eyes tightly, taking fast and choppy breaths. She remembered, remembered running as fast as she could, fleeing from the wolves she had watched slaughter the village people. Remembered the sheering ache of her lungs gasping for breath, the ache in her legs from running too far for too long, trying desperately to reach the pale youkai lying under a tree. Then the despair when she had stumbled, falling to the ground hard, and turning to the sight of white fangs in massive jaws bearing down on her. And then the pain...

Her breathing hitched, adrenaline surging through her system. She smashed herself against the solid chest in front of her that, to her, was safety.

Kohaku beheld Rin's terror in puzzlement. He could literally feel her heart beating wildly through the material of both their clothes. Her breathing started to scare him. She sounded like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Woah, woah, woah. It's okay. You're safe, alright? No wolves are going to come here," he said, trying to calm her.

He desperately tried to think of something else to say that would reassure her. He had never comforted a woman before and he was at quite a loss at to what to do. Should he hug her? Sango had hugged him when he was little and scared of something.

A blush crept up his neck. No, hugging her while lying in his bedding wasn't a good idea. There was an explicit difference between an older sister hugging her younger brother and a grown man hugging a young woman in his bed. Big difference.

"Wolves won't come over here," he went on drastically trying to calm her. "They'll smell the remains of the fire or us and stay away. It's okay. Nothing's going to harm you. It's safe. You're okay."

His arm was growing tingly from holding his weight for so long but he didn't dare move it less they be put in a worse position than they already were.

She slowly opened her eyes but her muscles refrained from relaxing.

"See? You're fine. Isn't nothing to worry about. You see Jinsoku over there? He's a stupid horse but if he's not freaking out then that's a positive sign that no wolves are going to come over here," Kohaku said.

Jinsoku whined in protest, his ghoulish eyeballs fastening on his caretaker and lifting his upper lip to bare his large teeth. Kohaku ignored him, focusing on Rin.

"And if any wolves do come, I can scare them away easy," he said.

Her muscles relaxed a tad. "You'd do that?" she asked, her voice a gritty whisper.

"Sure," Kohaku shrugged. "Wolves don't bother me. I can easily scare them."

Jinsoku made a confirming snort. Kohaku raised an eyebrow at him. He had a feeling Jinsoku was confirming that he could scare the wolves with his bad looks, not his sickle.

"So you're okay. You're fine," said Kohaku, returning to Rin. "Nothing's going to hurt you. It'll be alright. Kaede made me promise to protect you, right?"

She swallowed and weakly nodded.

"Right, and that includes wolves. You're safe. _Safe_."

To his relief, she suspired a vast breath and finally her muscles unstrung, her death clench easing. She sagged into the bedding, no longer bunched against him. She trembled a little and sweat glistened on her forehead, but her breathing was reverting to normal.

Kohaku heedfully watched her. Good, she was becoming quiescent. His muscles slacked as well, devoid of the dithering he had experienced. He remained where he was for some minutes, making sure she wasn't going to panic again.

No more howls sounded from the woods. Kohaku supposed the wolves had luckily moved on.

He internally frowned. Sleeping in the same bed with her would make things too awkward and he doubted she'd appreciate it in the morning. He could try and move her but he didn't want to force her to walk and move around after her small attack of hysteria. She appeared as vulnerable as a kitten at the moment.

Which only left one choice. He would have to switch bedding's with her. It was probably the best option and he really didn't mind doing it.

Carefully he began extracting himself from the bed and her, being mindful not to jostle her too much. He was halfway out when she suddenly latched onto him. Her grip was strong enough to almost cause him to collapse.

"Pl-please, don't go," she squeaked, fear lacing her tone.

"Ummm."

_This isn't going to work._

If he left she was going to lapse back to her panic-stricken state. He had to stay by her to keep her calm. Sleeping in the same bed with her was out of the question so what could he do?...

He took her hand, unwinding her arm from around him. "Rin, I'm going to be right here, alright?"

He moved fully out of the bedding. Clasping her hand, he sat down next to her. She watched him with wide, frightened eyes that clinched his heart into wanting to hug her to him like he had thought of doing before. An urge he promptly extinguished.

"I'm not going to go anywhere," he told her gently. "I'll sit right here and make sure no wolves come. You just get some sleep, okay?"

"But what about you?" she asked in that same whispery voice.

"I'm fine," he ensured her. "I can go days without sleeping or tiring."

"But-"

He placed a hand over her mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence. "No if's, and's, or but's about it. You get some sleep. We got a full day's ahead of us."

"You always say that," she said in an uneven tenor against his hand, tickling his palm.

He grinned. "Yeah but it's the truth." He removed his hand. "Now, go to sleep."

She complied with a heavy insufflate of air, sinking into the covers. Her hand remained in his. Softly he placed it on his knee, keeping his hand over hers. She seemed so small compared to him, fragile and delicate. Precious.

He kept an eye on her until she drifted fully into sleep. Once she was deep in slumber, he glanced at the woods and the dead fire, trying to spy any lanky shapes of the animals she feared so.

_Wolves...She's scared witless of them. I've _never_ seen her like that before. But why wolves? There's nothing overly dangerous about them. So why is she so afraid of them?_

Had something happened to her in the past involving wolves? Some sort of disaster with her and wolves somehow?

He shook his head. He had never had any trouble with wolves and he had been basically living in the woods for the past six years. He had run into them occasionally but never anytime had they threatened him.

_A mystery better left solved tomorrow._

He yawned and leaned against a tree, preparing to sleep once more sitting up. That was okay though. He didn't mind.

He closed his eyes. He left his hand where it was, and didn't move hers in the slighest.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think of the Rin/Kohaku interaction. I was a little dubious doing this chapter but I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out so let me know!**

**On another note, this fic has his 300 pages. I shall die any day now!**

**Here's a nice long chapter too make up for it! Enjoy!**

* * *


	26. Attack and Run

**

* * *

**

Another late chapter, 4am again but wasn't able to get it posted until a day later due to problems. It also says there are 27 chapters but that's just an error. There are really only 26. Hopefully this site will get around to fixing that but I'm not holding my breath.

**This turned out a little shorter than I imagined but it was meant to be rather short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin awoke to the rays of morning sunlight shining onto her face, piercing past her closed lids to create orange beams. Her sleep induced mind registered Keiseki next to her, curled in her arm, and registered her hand was elsewhere than by her body. Groggily she opened her eyes.

Her hand was resting on a knee in front of her, a knee that was very familiar. Her gaze trailed upwards; past the black clothed knee to a black clothed torso and higher still. Kohaku sat leaning against a tree trunk, asleep. Her hand was resting on his knee, his hand atop hers. He had been holding her hand all night.

She blushed a little and deflected her gaze to the sheets she was lying on. His sheets. She blushed harder, bits and pieces of last night coming into her awareness. She had gone hysterical because of the wolves and had run to him for safety. Run to him in his bedding and pressed against him like a lover would. Her blush became a burn. She bit her lip. It was quite embarrassing how she had acted. Quite mortifying how she had reacted to the wolves.

Wolves...She shuddered. If she had any sort of phobia, it was definitely of them. She hadn't meant to panic when she had heard them but she couldn't help herself. Wolves always scared her to death, made her go to pieces in seconds flat. It was quite embarrassing.

But despite this, he had been gentle and patient with her. He had even gone to the extent of holding her hand and sleeping sitting up, relinquishing his bedding to her. He had given up a good night's rest in favor of helping her. In favor of making sure she was alright. He had given up his comforts in order for her to be comfortable.

A giddy feeling sparked in her stomach, etching in her entire body like warm honey. She smiled, her chest constricting with happiness.

"Awake?"

She started in surprise, her head jerking upwards. Kohaku's dark iris were fastened on her under his spiky bangs. His face was unreadable, showing nothing. He hadn't liberated her hand from under his either.

She burned with bashfulness, wondering if he had seen her smile or if he was aware he was still holding her hand.

"Ye-yes," she spluttered.

He gave her a small smile, one that made her freeze. "Good," he said. "Mornings here. Time to get going."

He lifted his hand, freeing hers, and rose, brushing twigs off his clothes. Rin stared up at him, her mind trying to grasp what was happening. This didn't seem the right reaction. He was acting like what had happened last night was completely casual, as though it were nothing.

_It may be nothing to him but it's certainly something to me._

She climbed to her feet to be level with him, struggling a little to get the blanket off her. Standing next to him, she couldn't but help but notice their differences in height. He wasn't as tall as Sesshoumaru but he was a good deal taller than her. Masculine.

He finished his brushing and looked at her. His face remained unreadable but she could see the question in his eyes.

She faltered to speak, her courage faltering. She had been so ready to say it, so determined. But faced with him, she found herself tongue tied.

She grit her teeth, struggling within herself. She owed it to him for putting up with her, for helping her and comforting her. The least she could was say thank you in some way.

"I...Thank you...for what you did last night," she said quietly, her eyes on the forest floor. "I'm sorry for being such a bother to you."

He grunted in amusement, making her look at him questionably. An amicable grin crossed his features, confusing her.

"Don't mention it," he said.

The tone he spoke with was one she had never heard from him before. She stared at him. He gently knocked her under her chin with his hand then walked away to tend to the morning ritual.

Rin blinked at his back, dumbfounded.

_Had he just...?_

That was the first time he had touched her on his own without it being needed or doing it to be polite. He had done strictly it because he had wanted to, because he had chosen to. It was an affectionate contact, a contact made between friends and people you adored.

Her hand raised to her chin, feeling the flesh there and remembering his touch. Amazing how a simple act like that could make such an impression on her, leave such an impression on her heart, in her mind.

She lowered her hand, curling it around Keiseki and clutching the infant closer. A full blown smile split her face, her iris's glittering with unconstrained gaiety.

_I had thought he hated my company, was only tolerating me...but just now and last night it didn't seem that way, not that way at all...It's almost as though he's happy...As though he's glad._

She wasn't sure what it was, didn't know how to explain it or pinpoint it, but she felt like something had changed between them. Like they had breached something, topped a hill and were moving on to fresher land. Like they had changed.

And that was okay with her.

* * *

Midmorning they were back to traveling, moving through the forest at a leisurely pace.

"Three days till we reach Sesshoumaru-sama's," Rin spoke conversationally. "Or two depending how fast we go. Keiseki seems to be doing well too."

"Yeah," Kohaku agreed. "We'll make it in time for sure."

"Were you worried we weren't going to?"

"At first," he admitted. "That herbal medication Kaede made worked better than I imagined."

"Mmm," Rin hummed in concurrence. Suddenly she grabbed his arm, pointing anxiously at something. "Look, Kohaku! A butterfly!"

He followed her pointing finger, spotting the colorful bug fluttering over a canvas of leaves.

"See it?" she asked eagerly.

"I see it."

She flashed him a grin, watching the butterfly dip and dive in aerial somersaults. Her hand remained where it was for several moments before falling away.

Kohaku did the see the butterfly and did watch it, but he was hardly paying any thought to it. His mind was on Rin and her hand and her touch. All morning she had been doing it; a touch here, a touch there, little touches. No longer did she hold herself at a distance. She was utterly open and friendly to him, treating him like she had at the river. It had astounded him a bit, especially the first time, but he accepted it without question or quandary. After last night how could he?

He understood without her having to tell him in words that her reaction with the wolves was something she preferred to not mention or speak about. It was a secret to her that he had ended up being a part of for a moment. Her secret was his, her greatest fear he had taken and soothed it away. She saw that and acknowledged it, appreciated it, showed him how she appreciated it by her openness, showed him her trust in him. She did trust him and that trust had increased a ten fold. He had proven himself to her. Now there were no more barriers he could see in her, no more walls.

He had thought she was just lonely but now he wondered if he had misjudged her. She had said previously that she trusted him and she had accepted him taking her despite their argument. She was lonely, that was no lie, but she had sounded sincere when speaking those things. She was...had become...his friend.

He shook his head a tad, the movement slight enough to not grab Rin's attention away from trying to tell Keiseki what a butterfly was.

Were things really starting to go his way for once? Was his wish really being granted for the first time in as long as he could remember? It seemed unreal that something would actually be going his way. Everything he had desired before, revenge, salvation, retribution, had been ripped away from him. He had never been granted anything, never allowed to have something he wanted. But out here now, with Rin, he couldn't foresee anything going wrong. For once things were truly going his way.

He relaxed, enjoying this respite, closing his eyes and letting the warm sunlight playing across his face, listening to the quiet forest.

Quiet...It was downright silent. Deathly silent, graveyard silent. His eyes shot open. Too silent. He scanned the area. No birds were in sight, no insects. Even Rin's butterfly was gone. The fine hairs on the back of his neck started to rise. Something was not right.

Jinsoku's ears tilted and twitched. The horse raised his large head, nostrils flaring to scent the air. He had picked up on it as well.

Kohaku tugged gently on Jinsoku's reins, stopping the wary mount.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked curiously at the sudden stop.

"Shhh," he answered.

She blinked at him, baffled, then switched her gaze to the forest.

They sat silently, straining to hear. Jinsoku shifted his weight from one side to the other, his muscles bunched and tense, ready.

A breeze rattled the branches, the leaves dancing. It passed and silence returned, thick and heavy like a woolen blanket.

Kohaku studied the area intensely, trying to decipher what was out there. He had been in enough dangerous situations to know something was out there, studying him, sizing him up like a predator after prey. But _where_ was it?

There was a flicker of movement behind and to the left of him. He turned his head in that direction.

Something flew whistling through the air. The blurred object was too fast for him to follow and Kohaku's mind barely registered it as he instinctively jerked his head to the side. The missile missed him by a centimeter, burying itself with a thunk into a tree trunk behind him. A dart.

Jinsoku reared, a shrill cry coming from his throat.

The forest around them came alive with moving bodies, bodies that blended in with the landscape to the point where they were almost impossible to see. They were everywhere, climbing from trees, racing along the ground, tearing through the undergrowth.

"Shit," Kohaku cursed. He shot a quick glance over his shoulder at the wide-eyed Rin. "Hold on."

He kicked a heeld into Jinsoku's side. The horse leaped forward, three darts missing them sinking into the same tree as the initial dart had. The black mount took off at a dead run, faster than any gait Rin had experienced before on the horse, into the forest. Darts and other weaponry sung through the air. Jinsoku jumped and twisted, dodging the flying missiles with an agility regular horses lacked. The creatures pursued them, jumping from tree to tree, making the once silent forest a loud ruckus of clanking branches.

The trees flashed by them, so fast they blended in with each other until it was nothing but splotches of green with flickering browns. The wind tugged viciously at Rin's hair and she buried her face along Kohaku's shoulder blade to block it.

The clacking's grew less and less as they continued fleeing, the hanyou horse outrunning their pursues. The clanking's lessened, faded, eventually disappearing.

They continued running regardless, not stopping until Kohaku pulled on the reins fifteen minutes later and Jinsoku slowed to a walk. The horse was breathing heavily, lather coating his flanks, and nostrils flared to suck in needed oxygen.

Rin raised her head. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Keiseki staying abnormally quiet in her sling. The babe was unhurt but Rin would have expected her to be screaming or crying in this situation. Drawing her eyebrows to the center of her forehead, Rin looked to Kohaku. The taijiya looked grim, mouth tightened into a line and eyes shadowed into hardened flecks of dark brown.

"What was that?" she asked him, referring to what had just happened.

He shot her a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. "Lizard youkai. They attacked us." His words were rigid and clipped.

"The assassins?" she gasped.

She peered over her shoulder from where they had just run from.

"That's correct."

_He's mad..._

She stared at the back of his head. His spine was stiff and tense, his shoulders tight. "Are they after Keiseki?" she asked quietly.

"Apparently." He shook his head violently, hissing angrily through his teeth. He stabbed a fist downwards, striking nothing but an obvious gesture that he was infuriated. "I don't understand!" he raved. "What is there to gain in killing Keiseki? Or Ane-ue? Or the houshi? There isn't anything!"

He subsided into more livid muttering. Rin was unable to see his face but his body language and words let her know how angry he really was. She lowered her eyes to the ground, bit her lip.

"They shot at you," she said, scarcely higher than a whisper.

"Hai," responded Kohaku in the same clipped harsh manner. "They want me out of the way. They'll eliminate me first because I pose the biggest threat."

He said it so callously. Rin couldn't believe it. He acted like it didn't matter, like he didn't even care.

"You almost died back there," she said quietly, emotion choking her throat.

The anger disappeared from him after hearing her, and he glanced at her. She was upset, upset that they he had almost died.

He wanted to hug her, chase away those fears, pull her close and whisper that he would protect her. But he knew better then to make promises he wasn't sure he could keep. She needed him to stay level headed and not lose his temper. For her sake, for Keiseki's sake, for all their sake's.

He sighed heavily. Now wasn't the time to get angry.

"It happens," he said in a kinder tone. "Besides, they missed. Horrible aim."

She gave him a wavering grin, full of bravery and courage.

_She may be terrified of wolves but she's got backbone._

He turned back to the northwest. Sango and Miroku were in the hands of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Keiseki was in his hands. They may not who was after them or why but they had a mission to complete regardless.

He tightened his hands in determination. He would not allow himself to fail. Not this time.

"Well, we better get going," he said out-loud. "It looks like we've lost them for now. Hopefully we can put enough distance between ourselves and them to keep them lost."

He shook the reins and they took off at a fast trot into the foliage.

"Why did you run rather than fight them?" Rin asked inquisitively.

"Too many of them," Kohaku answered. "Those darts - they're poisonous. If we had stayed any longer they would have used one of those poison filled balls Sango and Housi-sama got hit with too. Better to avoid them altogether. Once we reach Sesshoumaru's, they'll be less inclined to attack us."

"Will they attack Sesshoumaru-sama's?"

"Doubt it. If it's as protected as you say it is then it will be suicide for them to attack it."

Rin didn't say anything, but she prayed he was right.

* * *

Souten peered downwards over the side of the cloud she was sitting on, narrowing her crimson eyes. The forest below was somewhat familiar looking but she couldn't quite place it. They were getting closer anyway, she could see that enough.

"Keep going, Koryu," she spoke to the cloud. "We're going the right way."

"Are you certain, Souten-sama?" asked Koryu the cloud.

"Yes." Souten resumed her seat, crossing her legs indian style to fit on the small structure her servant had turned into.

It was a relief to finally be making progress. Souten had begun to regret her decision of leaving the council but luckily they were starting to become unlost. Only a few more days and they should reach the Goshinboku.

"Do you see that, Souten-sama?"

Souten tore herself away from her brooding. "See what?"

The cloud shifted under her. Had Koryu been in his regular form he would have been pointing. The Thunder Queen balanced her weight, gingerly leaning over to see what Koryu was speaking of.

"Corpses?"

Many of them, lying in a field. They all appeared to be common types of youkai, those that thrived in the forest and wilderness. Their long worm-shaped bodies were twisted into shapes that bespoke of agony, twisted and bent in postures of thrashing pain.

Souten was no amateur when it came to death. She was a youkai, a powerful one. Death was something she had courted with many times. But to see so many corpses at once, and all in the same positions? It was astounding.

"Land, Koryu," she instructed her retainer.

"Land, Souten-sama?" asked the cloud.

"Yes. I want to investigate."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"We'll be fine. Just don't touch anything. This is far too suspicious to leave alone."

The cloud descended gradually to the edge of the field. Souten leaped off before Koryu reached the ground, landing in the grass. Hefting her spear, she stalked towards the corpses. Koryu wacked himself three times and with a loud bang transformed into his dragon form. He followed after his mistress.

Souten stopped in the long grass, several feet away from the bodies. The carcasses had already entered the first stages of decay, perfuming the air with a horrible stench. Flies crawled across the flesh. The loud buzz of them reached Souten's ears and her nose wrinkled at the odor. Ignoring it, she scrutinized the corpses.

Finding so many of them at once was rare. It was not unheard of for humans to rally together and attack nests of youkai but these presented no evidence of such an attack. She couldn't see any sort of physical wound that resembled a knife or sword slash on any of them. She leaned closer.

Tracks of dried blood from the youkai's eye trailed down it's cheek. From it's ears also came this strange red trail.

Souten directed her eyes to another corpse, finding the same hemorrhaging in the same places.

"I've never seen anything like this," she said, amazed and a little rattled.

Koryu had skittered over to a corpse, the small dragon perusing it. He made a disgusted sound and his face wrinkled as he spat his tongue out at the abominable fetor. Spotting the blood tracks, he raised his eyebrow. Slowly, he reached out a clawed hand to touch the red stain and make sure it was real.

"_Koryu_! I said not to touch _any _of them!"

Koryu jumped at the screech of his mistress, tripping over a large log and landing on his back. He scrambled to his feet and away from the corpse. "Sorry, Souten-sama!"

Souten rolled her eyes, returning to her perlustration of the cadaver.

"Do you know what they died from?" Koryu asked, coming to stand by her feet.

Souten shook her head. "I don't know."

She frowned, a memory tickling the surface of her thoughts. Something that had been discussed at the council. Something about a newly discovered disease...

"A disease was mentioned in the council meetings," she said slowly to Koryu, trying to drag up that thread of memory. "Do you remember it?"

Koryu nodded. "Hai, I remember you mentioning it. Why? Is this the same disease that was mentioned in the meeting?"

"The descriptions match but..." She frowned harder. "Youkai aren't susceptible to disease. Not like this where it can take out so many. This new disease was only in the far east too. And it was rumored that foreigners had brought it over. There aren't any foreigners around here that I know of."

Koryu was silent a moment, then asked in hushed tones, "Do you think it might be spreading?"

Grimly, Souten shook her head again. "I don't know."

"Perhaps we should warn someone?" suggested the dragon.

"Who? I don't know whose territory this is."

"Well, we can't just leave them like this. Other youkai will come and eat them, and if it is the disease then it'll just spread more."

"Yes. That is true."

She considered for a minute then raised Raigekijin. "This will have to do." She swiped the spear in a large arc, directing it at the bodies. Lightning crackled and spat, pouring in the same arc as the blade and pulsing outwards, consuming the field and carcasses. The brilliant light from the blast blinded Koryu's sensitive eyes and he hid his face behind Souten's leg. The light faded after a few seconds and he raised his head. Half of the field was scorched black, smoke rising in tendrils from the brunt ground. There was no sign of the corpses whatsoever.

"Let's get out of here," said Souten. "This place creeps me out."

Not needing any further bidding, Koryu struck himself three times, changing into his cloud form. Souten took her seat atop the cloud and Koryu lifted into the air.

"Souten-sama?" asked the cloud when they had gained a fair amount of altitude.

"What?" responded the Thunder Queen, cradling Raigekijin in the crook of her arm.

"Let's not stop to investigate anything else, please?" said the cloud most pathetically.

Souten grinned. "Sure."

Koryu was right. The sooner they got to the kitsune the better. There would be no more stops from here on out.

The grin faded from Souten's face. She looked back at the scorched field, pondering. She shrugged, discarding the slight worry tugging at her.

_I'm sure that disease will fade away in no time._

* * *

They traveled throughout the afternoon, past twilight and into the night, not stopping except to take care of bodily needs. They picked their way through the forest in the darkness, relying on Jinsoku's better eyesight to prevent them from running into trees or branches. The moon rose full and round in the sky, the round disk bathing the travelers in its pearly rays.

Rin blinked drowsily up at it and yawned widely. "I'm so," she finished her yawn, "so tired."

Kohaku's gaze flickered to her then back to watching the way ahead. "Hai, but we have to travel throughout the night to put more distance between ourselves and the assassins," he said kindly. "If we stop and camp for the night they'll catch us easily."

Rin yawned again. "I know," she replied sleepily.

They had succeeded in avoiding the assassins for the entirety of the day but Kohaku wasn't going to take the risk of giving them extra time while he and Rin rested. They would have to forego sleeping for a night. It was safer that way.

Rin blinked forcefully, battling her drowsiness. She was exhausted and worn out, tired beyond all belief. All she wanted right now was some sheets to fall into. She longed for her large, cushiony bed at Sesshoumaru's stronghold, longed to just collapse on it, curl up and sleep forever.

On her back, Keiseki slept peacefully in her sling. Rin envied her. If only she had a sling to sleep in too. She closed her eyes, enjoying the blackness that action brought.

_I'll just rest my eyes for a moment..._

Kohaku felt a weight sag against his back, felt Rin's head falling against his shoulder blade. "Rin?"

"I'm awake!" she jumped away from him.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He reverted his attentions back to concentrating on the forest and guiding Jinsoku.

A few moments later the same weight settled on him. She had fallen asleep again. Kohaku frowned.

_Well, this isn't going to work._

His brow furrowed in thought. He did have an idea that would solve this problem competently. It wasn't the best idea, probably wasn't a good idea at all, but there was nothing else to be done about it.

He stopped Jinsoku and twisted in the saddle to get her partly in his sight, dislodging her head with the movement and waking her.

"You'd better move in front of me," he advised her. "You're liable to fall off back there."

Rin yawned, her teeth flashing white in her pink gums. Her eyes were at half-mast. "Hai," she mumbled, sounding like a zombie.

With heavy, lethargic limbs, she slid off the saddle to the ground. She landed and swayed on her feet. Jarring her head to focus herself, she moved from Jinsoku's hindquarters to his shoulder. She reached for the saddle, pulling herself up. Kohaku grabbed her arm, his strength allowing her to easily mount and slide into the seat. Once situated, Rin repositioned the sling so Keiseki was lying across her front. Then, with an expansive yawn, she leaned backwards, settling herself against Kohaku's chest, her shoulder at his collarbone.

Groggily she murmured, "Thank you, Kohaku."

He waited a moment to make sure she was comfortably established. She didn't move and with a low cluck, he started Jinsoku walking again.

Almost instantly Rin was asleep, her frame between his arms. It was an intimate position they were in, but he doubted she cared at the moment. And, funnily, neither did he. Her head lolled to the side, ending up in the crook of his neck. Her breath fluttered against his throat and he swallowed. She burrowed closer to him, snuggling into him with a soft grunt.

A blush stained his cheeks.

_She's...She's just cold..._

He nudged Jinsoku with his heel, increasing their pace a tad, and he continued on through the warm night.

* * *

**This turned out a little shorter than I imagined but it was meant to be rather short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *


	27. Choice

**

* * *

**

Weee okay another super long chapter. Fished earlier than my usual 4am updating too!

**Hold on to your helmets, guys. It's going to be a bumpy ride.**

* * *

Rin rose gradually to the fluid swaying gait of muscles beneath her, a gentle lullaby of shifting from right to left and back again, subtle movements like the curling waves of a undisturbed sea. Scintilla's from the sun capered across her face, warming her skin with their tepid rays. She wondered, for a moment, if she were still dreaming, if she were still bundled in the bassinet of nighttime illusions. For beds could not move nor could they make splashing sounds. Nor feel solid and compact against her shoulder blades, cradled down her spine to her thighs.

Disoriented, she opened her eyes fully.

The first thing she saw were the tops of trees passing slowly by, trees in long rows on either side of her. She could not see the bottom of them from her slouched position, and because Jinsoku's head was immediately in front of her, blocking her view. The horse's big dock-leaf like ears twitched and turned every which way, listening to sounds she couldn't catch. Past him she could see a river stretching in front of them, a river they were walking in the midst of. She blinked sluggishly at the coruscating water, the glittering sparkles of sunlight reflecting into her eyes.

Keiseki's sling was across her chest, the infant sleeping soundlessly.

Still caught in drowsiness from just wakening, Rin yawned and felt Kohaku's chest against her back, against her head, supporting her between his arms, between his thighs, holding her in an embrace that wasn't an embrace, caging her securely with his own body.

She closed her eyes and squirmed to get comfortable, a soft grunt sounding from her throat. She burrowed into him, further against him, huddling into his warmth, into the solidness of him. Because she was tired. Because he was comfortable. Because she trusted him. Because it made her smile with contentment to be so close to him. Because it felt right.

"Where are we?" she asked lazily, opening her eyes a crack, her head cushioned on his shoulder.

"Following the stream," Kohaku answered.

She felt the vibrations of his speaking through his chest, under her ear. And took delight in it.

"It's so the assassins will lose our scent," he explained.

"Oh," she murmured.

She said nothing more and stayed where she was not moving, finding herself comfortable where she was.

Kohaku didn't say anything either, didn't ask her to dismount or move, finding himself comfortable with her there.

Rin opened her eyes, narrowed them.

Shouldn't she be embarrassed of leaning on him like this? She would have thought so but oddly she wasn't. She knew without a doubt that he wouldn't do anything to cause her discomfort. With certainty she knew he wasn't going to mumble strange things and move in on her like some sort of predator. She was simply cozy in this posture and he wasn't telling her to move or doing anything in protest. Therefore, she discarded her bashfulness and stayed where she was.

Substantially awake now, she looked down at the stream, inspecting it more throughly. The depth of the water was around Jinsoku's knee cap, the big steed walking through it with high steps. It was clear, clear to the point that Rin could see all the rocks on the bottom. Little orange and white fish darted away from the horses's hooves. Rin smiled at them, reminded of the fish she chased in the stream of her beloved field.

Her gaze traveled up the water to the bank. It was a nicely sloped bank, leading moderately to the stream. Trees crowded it, their branches extending over the water, forming an arch of trunks where the earth ended and the stream began.

Rin turned to what was ahead of them. She was surprised to see smoke rising twisting into the sky from the interior of the forest but close to the riverfront. She leaned forward, her hand curling around Keiseki to keep her from swinging. She squinted her eyes.

"There's smoke up ahead," she said to Kohaku with a quick flick of her head his way.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What do you suppose it is?"

"Not sure," answered the taijiya.

Rin remained leaning forward, watching intently as they neared the smoke. They got close and the trees stopped, a section of them cut down and cleared. The barren bank gave an ample view of where the smoke was coming from. Rin sat straight.

"It's a tea house!" she said ecstatically. She looked eagerly back at Kohaku, eyes bright. "Do we have time to stop?"

He frowned, examining the tea house from where they stood in the stream. "Yes," he said after a moment, "but not for too long."

"That's okay," confirmed Rin, smiling gleefully.

Kohaku pulled on Jinsoku's rein, turning the horse to the right and to the tea house. The bank had been conveniently cleared to provide a view of the tranquil river, accenting to the peaceful picture the tea house created. The tea house itself was a medium sized building, roughly the size of a stable, built of wood with a slanted roof. The inside of it could be seen as they drew nearer, though only the side of it was exposed to them. The front of it was identifiable.

Jinsoku lumbered onto the sand and shook his body, ridding himself of some of the moisture coating his legs. Kohaku dismounted backwards before Rin had a chance to move, pushing himself off the rump of Jinsoku. Rin kept her gaze on the tea house as she relocated Keiseki to her customary position along her back, not paying attention to Kohaku. Gingerly she swung her leg to slide out of the saddle.

Kohaku stepped towards her. His hands circled her waist, surprising her.

Shippo had down the same for her when they had left the village but Kohaku had never been as forward. He had offered her his hand before but never touched her in such an intimate way.

Facilely he lifted her and set her on the sand.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a smile of gratitude.

"You're welcome," he responded chivalrously. He grabbed Jinsoku's reins, leading his mount up the bank and adjacent to the tea house. He Kohaku released the reins, leaving the horse a few yards away from the entryway.

He turned and, with Rin slightly behind him, approached the entrance.

A rotund man bustled out of the house, wearing an apron and covered in what must have been flour. He had large, gray bushy eyebrows over squinty but kind eyes, and a generous mouth. The top of his head was bald, gray hair circling the crown of his skull. He smiled friendly at them.

"Welcome, welcome," the man said in greeting. "I did not even see you come up the road." He glanced over them. "Is it just you and your wife, sir?"

Kohaku looked at Rin, raising an eyebrow at the reference placed upon their relationship, silently asking her response to it. Rin shrugged. After what had happened at the rich man's house it was no surprise this man would also refer to her as such. But unlike before she wasn't bothered by the assumption concerning herself and her relation to Kohaku. Kohaku returned to the man. "That's right."

The old man bustled back inside his kitchen and a woman that resembled the man in age and girth came around to show them where they could sit down. A part of the front of the building had been built into an open hallway, providing an airy seating area. The design of it permitted breezes to come in and an ample view of the surrounding forest and road.

They were served almost instantly by the old man and they sat down at the entryway, the plate of food in between them. The old couple hastened away, leaving them to their privacy.

Rin was secretly gladdened to find the hall empty save for herself and Kohaku. Having someone else sitting nearby easily able to hear their conversation would have put her on the edge. She took the sling off of her, setting Keiseki down beside her, the infant awakening at the smell of the food.

Once the old couple were completely gone from sight, Rin reached for a rice ball, saying jokingly to Kohaku, "Your wife, huh? So does that mean I'm Taijiya Rin?"

"Guess so," said Kohaku, sitting on the edge of the entryway with his legs dangling over the side, staring at the road.

Rin flipped her hair over her shoulder theatrically, striking a pose and mimicking royalty. Daintily, she picked at another rice ball. "Taijiya Rin the demon slayer, hmmm? Has a nice ring to it."

Kohaku snorted in disbelief. "That'll be the day. When Rin becomes a demon slayer."

Rin humphed. "It's a given title from marrying you," she informed him primly. "Not an earned one."

He leaned back to grab some food, saying, "But isn't marriage an earned title?"

Rin chewed slowly, thinking. "I suppose," she said slowly after a moment. "But I always looked at marriage as more of an understanding between two people, rather than having to earn love."

"You don't think we have to earn love?" asked the taijiya. He was still watching the road, having not looked at her the entire time they had been eating.

"No," said Rin, grabbing more from the plate. "You can't pick and choose who you want to love. Love is just something that happens. People fall in love without even realizing it. It's not something that has to be earned or strived for."

"That's not what I've seen," he disputed.

"Well, what have you seen then?" she questioned, dropping her hands and clutched rice ball into her lap.

His stare raised to the sky, as though searching for answers in the expansion of blue and white. "Love is something that has to be earned. It's not freely given," he said nonchalantly. "You have to work for it. Have to prove yourself, prove that you're worthy of it." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I've seen anyway."

She felt sorry for him as he spoke. He said it in a way that implicitly let her know it was what he truly believed. It was what he had experienced in his lifetime. People stayed away from him, avoided him. Not many people were willing to speak to him, got close to him. It made her heart ache for him.

"Well," she said, watching the road. "I'll always be your friend."

He looked at her. Her gaze swished to him, her face uncertain and a little nervous, but hopeful.

"We are friends, right?" she asked timidly, scared of his answer.

It was a silly question, which one he knew the answer of. Yet answering it out loud, openly admitting it, was something else.

_"We are friends, right?"_

He thought about it, considered it. Internally he had though of her as a friend but he hadn't proclaimed it to her, hadn't called her on it. It was something he had kept bottled up, kept it hidden from her. To announce it to her would be to confirm it. The dam that had formed between them would be washed away completely, erasing the last bit of doubt from both their minds. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

_My curse..._

His curse, his sins, denoted for him to always be alone, to keep others at a distance.

But he just simply did not care about that right now. He was tired of always being alone. This was what he wanted.

He smiled at her, leaning back so their gazes were even. "Of course."

* * *

Now was the time. He had had plenty of time to consider, contemplate, evaluate, conclude, re-conclude and grope for other answers, better answers. Answers that wouldn't destroy him. But the inevitable conclusion was the only one provided, the only answer. The question he had been afraid to answer had found an answer.

He sat on the porch, watching the dust swirl in the wind, staring without seeing. He blinked in a dragging pace.

Life was unfair. That was the gist of it. Fate hated him. Everything he loved, cherished, was torn away from him. He didn't understand, _couldn't_ understand, why he was fated to always be miserable, to never be happy and left in peace. He got intermission's of happiness and joy but in the end they all ended up being taken away from him. Eventually they would disappear, ripped out of his grasp.

Why did he always have to be the hero? Could he never be selfish or had he been selfish all these years? It had been her decision, her choice. Years ago she had turned to him and announced her choice, announced that now that she had him, finally had him after all this time and strife and patient waiting, she wasn't going to lose him.

If she had gone through the well it would have closed forever, separating them by a void of five hundred years. Was it right to ignore such an enormous time difference, ignore such an astronomical aperture? Surely it had been destiny that a girl had fallen from the future into the past to rip an arrow from his heart, take his own heart in the process. Isn't this what was supposed to happen? Wasn't this what destiny and fate had decreed?

He wasn't sure but he was tired of being fate's play thing.

He was losing her. Slowly but surely he was losing her, standing by helplessly watching her fade and pretend. Pretending everything was okay and well. But he was no fool. He knew everything was not okay and well in their little personal bubble of happiness, that their life wasn't bereft of misery or sadness.

Now he had a choice, a choice to fix her choice. It all boiled down to a choice. A choice to be selfish or to sacrifice his own happiness for someone else's.

He knew what he had to do.

He got to his feet, replacing Tetsusaiga into it's customary position in his belt. Turning, he went inside his home, heading to the bedroom where Kagome was taking care of Miroku. He stopped in the doorway.

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to the upright Miroku about Sango's health. Inuyasha's voice came to her ears, interrupting her conversation with the monk.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Both awake occupants looked at him.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Inuyasha finished.

Kagome was a bit put off by his tone. He sounded terribly serious, not like his usual gruff but loving manner. "Umm, okay. Sure."

She stood up, patting Miroku's hand before walking out of the bedroom. The monk watched her leave, then his eyes met Inuyasha's. Inuyasha turned away after an instance. He knew Miroku understood what was going on and he didn't want to see the houshi's expression nor the sad understanding in his eyes.

Kagome was waiting for him by the front door. Together they walked outside. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining without a thunder cloud in sight; not too hot, not too cold. It was a wonderful summer day.

Inuyasha started walking, Kagome following him. They went down the stairs to the village where they were greeted pleasantly by the villagers. Inuyasha ignored them, walking past those that greeted him without a glance. Kagome did her best to return their greetings, ruffling the hair of the children's head and nodding with a smile to the adults while keeping up with her husband. The pair entered the forest, leaving the village behind and Kagome sighed in relief.

She followed her husband, inspecting the plants for any herbs she might need. "Today really is a nice day," she said, breathing in the fresh air. "And not just because of the weather. Sango-chan woke up this morning, you know? She was kind of delirious and went back to sleep after a minute but both her and Miroku-sama are improving nicely. They should be well in a couple more days. Poor Sango-chan though. When she finds out about Keiseki she's going to be devastated. But I'm sure Kohaku-kun and Rin-chan are doing fine. There's nothing dangerous that could pose a threat to Kohaku-kun in these woods and Rin-chan is good with kids. As long as your brother doesn't give them trouble they'll be back in no time."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kagome stopped at a bush, picking at it.

"Which reminds me," she carried on. "Those assassins haven't attacked again. I guess they gave up or whoever was behind them decided it wasn't worth the effort. Shippo hasn't caught any scent of them around here either. Speaking of Shippo, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Have you?"

"I haven't seen him," answered Inuyasha, his back to her.

"Hmm," hummed Kagome. "I wonder where he is." She finished her poking at the bush and ran to catch up with the hanyou.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, half turning so she saw the profile of his face. "Kagome, are you happy?"

She gave him an odd look. "Why are you asking that?"

"Are you happy?" he persisted, ignoring her question.

"Of course I'm happy," she answered with a shrug. "Why?"

He looked away, tilting his chin to the side so she couldn't see his eyes or his visage, his jaw tight. "Because I can't give you what you want."

She cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, raising his head but not facing her way. "I can't give you a family," he clarified. "I don't want to bring a kid into this world and have him face the same problems I had to. I don't want my son to suffer in a world that won't accept him. It's unfair to bring something into being when you know it's going to be hated and shunned simply by it's blood."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said with feeling, stepping closer to him. "I'm not upset about that. I understand your reasoning perfectly. I'm proud of you for making that decision, and I know how hard it is to make a decision like that."

"I know you're not upset about that," he responded, disregarding the rest of her speech. "There is something else."

"What else?" she asked.

He started walking again, saying to her without facing her, "We've always had obstacles haven't we? Kikyo, Naraku, me."

"Inuyasha, we've already talked about this," she said, following him, remembering.

Kikyo had been an obstacle between them for a long time, mostly due to Inuyasha feeling obligated for her death. He had spoken to Kagome after the death of Naraku, admitted his feeling for her which he had held secret for so long but told her his duty, his life, was held to Kikyo because he was responsible for her death, because he blamed himself for what had happened. Kagome had let him go, tears in her eyes, screaming inside for him to stay, but he had his honor to keep and she had let him go because she was Kagome, Kagome who always understood, Kagome who was always willing to sacrifice her happiness for others, Kagome who was strong and always smiling despite what happened to her.

Inuyasha had been ready to go with Kikyo, had been standing miserably by, thinking only of Kagome but knowing he had to honor Kikyo's wishes. Then the dead priestess had turned to him, and told him to go. He hadn't understood and stared at her in bafflement. Again she repeated, telling him that she knew his heart didn't belong to her anymore and it was enough knowing that he was willing to go with her to hell, willing to sacrifice his happiness for her peace. That in itself would let her be at peace, knowing that he cared about her enough as a person. He may not love her anymore but she could see he cared about her. She was his friend and that was adequate to pacify her, make her happy.

Inuyasha had tried protesting but his heart wasn't in it, and finally he parted from Kikyo after seeing her off, after making sure she was content and at rest, at peace at last. He had returned to Kagome and that was when she had announced her choice.

Kagome had understood that Kikyo would always be a part of Inuyasha. Inuyasha would never forget completely about Kikyo and Kagome accepted that.

"That's all in the past now," said Kagome, not sure if she were supposed to be uncertain or not.

"No," he contradicted. "There's one obstacle that isn't in the past."

He stopped walking, coming to rest at the opening of a clearing. Kagome drew up beside him, opening her mouth to retort. The words died in her throat when she saw where they were, where he had led her to.

The Bone Eaters Well.

It stood lonely and abandoned in the clearing, a wide open mouth stretching towards the sky. But, to Kagome, it was so much more than just a well.

Slowly, as though she were moving through water, she approached it, her hands clutched together at her chest. Inuyasha didn't move, observing her intently.

She came to stand next to the well, peering down at it's dark depths and swallowing blackness. No noise came from it's aphotic shaft. It lay silent and reticent in it's field, standing against time, posing as a memento of the past and the far future.

Kagome lowered her hands, ran them along the edge of it, feeling the wood beneath her finger tips. Here was where she had clutched it to pull herself out. Here was where she had scraped her knee because she wasn't paying attention. There was where her bag had rubbed because it was too large to fit. There was where Inuyasha had sat down once, insulting a kitsune about his age.

She withdrew her hand, staring at the well like it were a phantom. And it was. A phantom of her past. Of the future.

After she had made her choice she had stopped coming to the well. She had avoided it because it reminded her.

Every choice has a consequence. She had known that when she had made it. Had she been capable of choosing one family over the other? Give up one time for the other? Which choice was the right one? Or was there such a thing as a right and wrong answer?

She had never gotten the chance to say good-bye, not properly. A kiss on the cheek, a "Take care of yourself, Kagome!" followed by a "I will, Mama!" then gone, forever.

She missed them.

She hadn't been there to see Souta graduate, hadn't been there to give him more advice about girl's, wouldn't be there to see him get married or baby-sit his kids, wouldn't hear the words Aunt Kagome come from the lips of her niece's and nephew's. She wouldn't hear another of her grandfather's insane excuses as to why she couldn't come to the phone.

She wondered what excuse he used now. "Sorry, Kagome can't come to the phone right now. She's dead. Dead and gone. And if she isn't dead she might as well be."

That was why she had started the school, converted the shrine into a place of teaching. Why she had immersed herself in it and gave it her all. She knew her mother would be disappointed in her if she found out she had chosen the past over them. Chosen Inuyasha over them.

She had hoped that her achievements here would make her mother proud, make her mother understand why she had to stay here. She was improving the past, making it better, giving hope to those that had no hope, soothing the rampart problems that existed in the poor village children that couldn't afford an education. At least it provided a good excuse for being here.

Every child has to let go of their family at some time, form their own family and find their own place in the world. Kagome had been forced into making that decision, into making a choice rather than slowly evolving into it.

"Kagome."

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten Inuyasha was there. She turned. The hanyou had come to stand beside her without her noticing. His head was tilted downwards, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"I know you made a choice," he said to her, anguish coloring his words, "and I know we've talked about it before. And I know what you're going to say. I know that you're going to deny it. But I have eyes too and I can see what you're doing. I may not be the most sensitive or perceptive guy in the world but I am aware of things. I tried to change your mind years ago but you insisted because you didn't want to...want to lose me."

He choked a little on the last words, a lump in his throat. He swallowed to clear it. His eyes were stinging. He clenched his fists, willing himself to continue.

Kagome stared at him in silence, horror growing on her face.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Kagome," he continued. "You're the most important thing in the world to me. Which is why I can't just stand by and watch you suffer and pretend like everything's fine because it isn't. And it's because of me. You were so ready to sacrifice everything for me we never bothered to really consider the consequences. I don't regret these last few years nor the years before that. But what kind of person would I be to just let you suffer and pine away when I'm the reason you are pining in the first place? I can't stand to watch you suffer any longer."

"Inuyasha." She came towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. She couldn't see his face but she didn't think she wanted to. He was so torn up and miserable that seeing his face would break her heart. "I've always known the consequence," she spoke gently. "I do miss my family but I knew from the start I would. I've chosen this life, a life with you."

He turned his face further away from her. "This isn't what you deserve," he said, words strained. "A person like you doesn't deserve this pain. You deserve a man who isn't shunned by society, a good man who can give you all the kids you want-"

Her hand covered his mouth, silencing him.

"Don't you talk like that," she said sharply, frantically. "You're who I want. I don't care about anything else-"

He grabbed her, cutting her off, pulled her to him. His arms tightened around her in a tight embrace, a desperate embrace. She didn't resist him, freezing at the unexpected action then recuperating the hug. His head was in her hair, breathing her in, feeling her. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to squelch the tears threatening to spill.

_"But you do," _he thought. _"You do."_

They didn't move for a moment, her head on his shoulder, wrapped in each other's arms, just standing there feeling each other, basking in the love they had forged.

Then Inuyasha swallowed. He knew what he had to do.

"I have a choiceto make too, Kagome," he whispered into the curtain of her raven hair.

"What choice?" Kagome sniffled, blinking back her tears.

He let out a broken sigh and drew back from her. She released him, looking at him in concern. His eyes were lowered again, shadowed by his bangs, avoiding hers.

"Don't remember, Kagome," he said.

"What?"

His clawed hand landed on her shoulder, tightening and pushing her towards the open well.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply, panicking.

"This is my choice," he answered clearly, as though the words were being torn out of him, "for your sake."

He raised his head, meeting her gaze at last. In his amber eyes she saw the shimmering of unshed tears, the shimmering of his inner turmoil and heartache. She saw misery, astounding pain.

"Forget, Kagome."

He pushed her into the well. She fell with a yelp and purple light spilled from the entrance, illuminating his face, his hair, the grass he stood upon. It swallowed her, her form disappearing.

And she was gone.

Inuyasha half expected for the world to stop, for time itself to halt. For the world to end, for something drastic to happen, a volcano exploding, the stars falling from the heavens. But nothing happened. The birds kept singing, the sun kept shining. Life went on.

_Maybe it's just mine that's stopped._

He moved, sat down by the well, leaned his back against it. All he felt was hollow and empty. He couldn't cry because there was nothing inside.

But she was home now. With her family. Where she belonged. She would be happy and hopefully forget. She would move on, marry a nice man and have lots of kids. That was what she wanted. And that was what she had deserved.

_As long as she's happy..._

The sound of feet pounding on earth carried to his ears. He twisted, spotting a villager running towards him. The villager paused at the edge of the field, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha-sama!" yelled the villager anxiously. "There's trouble in the other village! Another youkai attack! They need your help!"

Inuyasha's ear flicked. He blinked slowly. "Alright."

The villager nodded and tiredly turned around to head back to the village.

Inuyasha got to his feet and looked at the well for a long moment. He dragged his eyes away.

He still had a duty to perform. His heart just wasn't in it anymore.

* * *

When night hit they settled, close and comfortable in the woods. Kohaku stood between the trees, his hands on two different trunks, investigating the darkness. He listened carefully and watched Jinsoku's reactions. The horse merely flicked his tail and munched on his food.

"Is it alright?" called Rin behind him.

Kohaku turned and walked to her where she sat on her bedding with Keiseki in her lap, feeding the infant. He sat down beside her.

"Yeah. I don't see anything and Jinsoku isn't reacting at all. Looks like we truly have lost of them," he said, casting a look around them.

"Good," Rin sighed.

He poked a foot at a stick lying outside the fire then flopped onto his back, staring up at the stars. The fire crackled and popped, flickering shadows in the corner of his vision.

There hadn't been a sign of the assassins the entire day. Either the lizards had lost their scent or Rin and him were just extremely lucky. Despite the lack of assassin's showing themselves, he would be moving fast tomorrow. Better to be cautious then get pounced upon because he assumed they were safe. Once they were inside Sesshoumaru's then he would relax. Until then he was going to be guarded.

"Better get to-" he began.

"Get to sleep soon. Long day tomorrow," Rin finished for him. He was worse than Keikai and her clothes line.

He grinned, tilting his head to get her in his line of sight. "It's the-"

"It's the truth," interrupted Rin. She gave him a flat look.

"Am I that predictable?" he inquired, sitting up.

"The worst."

"Hmm," he thrummed in contemplation. "That could be bad."

She nodded in agreement.

"Really bad."

She nodded some more.

"_Very _bad."

"Yes," she cocked an eyebrow.

"Guess I'm doomed then," he said in resignation.

She giggled cutely. He grinned again. He liked hearing her laugh.

"But we better get to sleep anyway. Long d-" He stopped himself. "Never mind. Just get some sleep."

"Yes, yes," she said.

He got off her bedding and headed to his own. Rin smoothed out her sheets and climbed in, placing Keiseki nearby her.

"No wolves tonight," she chirped.

"Yep." Kohaku removed his sickle, setting it on the ground near his hand. He reached out to douse the fire.

"Night, Kohaku," Rin yawned.

"Night, Rin."

He doused the fire and eased into his blankets. A full night's rest would do him good. Last night he hadn't gotten any sleep at all and the night before that he hadn't gotten as much as usual. He closed his eyes. A full night's rest would definitely be good.

* * *

An animal like screech tore through the air and Rin jerked awake. A whiny that was too familiar for comfort echoed through the darkness, hooves thundering on the turf. Dirt sprayed across her face and she saw the outline of a black shape race forward, rearing and kicking at something she couldn't see. Noises flooded her hearing, neighs and snorts and hooves crunching leaves and twigs underfoot. Squealing from a horse's throat and rumbles of challenge. Outraged hissing answered the challenge, a skittering of limbs through undergrowth.

A short figure materialized to the side of her, a snout with sharp little teeth flashing white. It hissed and leapt at her.

She covered her head with her arm, clamping her eyes shut, waiting for the teeth to sink into her arm and tear her flesh. Instead she felt weight on her, a body covering hers. A blade was swept in an arc. Blood erupted, the short figure falling over. Rin opened her eyes.

Kohaku crouched over her, sickle in his hand. He hovered over her protectively, brown eyes scouring the area.

Rin gasped with relief. She crawled into a sitting position, leaning her weight on her hip. She clutched Keiseki to her, the baby mewling in fear. Her heart thundered wildly in her breast, adrenaline surging through her. Kohaku's shoulder was close to her head and she huddled closer to him. He fumbled, pulling something out.

Red eyes flashed in the darkness, Jinsoku turning. The horse raced down the length of forest, past Rin, his hooves showering her with soil. He was attacking something.

"Hurry! Get up!" Kohaku said to her, tightening a mask around his face. His voice was muffled. "It's the assassins!"

He grasped her arm and stood, pulling her up with him.

Something round clunked on the ground, rolling towards them. A large hiss sounded, white smoke pouring out of the circular object.

Rin gasped. Kohaku's eyes widened.

_Poison!_

Swiftly he bent and grabbed a blanket, thrusting it at her. "Cover your mouth with this!"

She took it from him, doing as he said and holding it over her nose and mouth. She used the bottom half of it to cover Keiseki.

Figures moved at them, manifesting out of the smog and rushing towards them with short swords drawn. Kohaku stepped away from Rin's side, raising his arm, sickle curved and deadly in his grip. His hand descended, slicing through their attackers. Blood flew, crimson and speckled. He twisted and turned, a rapid movement of black and flashing silver, starting the deadly dance of man and sickle, becoming one with his weapon. The chain rattled loudly.

The cloud continued pouring, enshrouding them in a mass of white. Rin coughed and backed away. It enveloped her, cutting off her vision.

Another ball hit the ground, wheeling towards her. She saw it and gave it a mighty kick, sending it soaring through the trees back to whoever had thrown it at her.

The sound of trees shaking erupted, branches and leaves trembling violently. Clunks of steel meeting flesh thundered in her eardrums. She whirled, trying vainly to see in the mist of poison.

A shape jumped at her, sword raised. It ran at her quicker than she had anticipated and she only had enough time to turn, curling over Keiseki, protecting the infant with her body. Kohaku intervened, his sickle making short work of the assassin. He grabbed Rin's upper arm, thrusting her behind him.

"Jinsoku!" he yelled.

The horse reacted to his beckoning, running to him through the gloom. He halted behind Rin.

Kohaku rotated, seizing Rin around the waist. The handle of the sickle still clutched in his hand dug into her side. He lifted her, setting her on the horse.

"You have the sling?!" he asked her, flinging himself in front of her.

"Yes!"

"Put it on!" he commanded.

Jinsoku moved, prancing nervously. Kohaku steadied him with one hand, the other poised ready with his sickle.

"Hurry!"

Rin floundered, finding the straps and sliding it over her shoulder in seconds. She pushed Keiseki to her back and wrapped her arms around Kohaku's body. "Go!" she yelled into his ear.

He kicked Jinsoku's side and the horse streaked into the woods. Limbs slapped at them and Rin ducked down to avoid the dangerous projections. Jinsoku tilted, dodging trunks and moving fast. His legs pounded on the ground. Rin could easily feel his muscles bunching and lengthening under her, the lack of the saddle permitting her the closer contact. He jumped over a fallen tree and onto the path leading through the woods, jarring her forward against Kohaku.

They ran further down the trail, using it to go faster than eluding trees in the dark. Kohaku held onto Jinsoku's mane, using that to guide him. He grit his teeth.

He had been so stupid. He should have known he couldn't lose the assassins that easily. Of course they had attacked in the middle of the night when he had been sleeping. If Jinsoku hadn't been there he would have been slain in his sleep. A slash across the throat and he would have done for.

Now they were blindly fleeing for their lives.

Jinsoku slowed down, losing his speed. The horse coughed, wheezing, his breath coarse and labored.

Kohaku's blood ran cold.

_Oh no..._

Jinsoku had been hit with the poison. Because he was a hanyou he hadn't been knocked out by it but the poison was affecting his breathing. He couldn't keep running at such a speed when he couldn't breathe that well.

Kohaku's jaw tightened until his teeth hurt from the pressure. He lifted his head, stretching his torso and looking behind them.

They weren't going to be able to outrun their pursuers at this speed. They would be caught in ten minutes flat.

He turned back to the front, speedily trying to think of something. There was only one thing he could think of it, only one conclusion he could draw.

"Rin, are you capable of guiding Jinsoku?" he called to her.

"I- I guess. Why?"

They came to a fork in the road. He jerked on Jinsoku's mane, the horse stopping instantly. Kohaku dismounted. Rin stared at him, stunned.

"Use his mane to hold on," Kohaku instructed her hurriedly. "The reins are back at the camp but you should be okay. You must hurry to Sesshoumaru's. That's the only place you'll be safe. You must ride without stopping."

"What are you doing?" Rin demanded shrilly. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," he answered. He shot a look over his shoulder. They were wasting precious time. "Just get to Sesshoumaru's."

He slapped Jinsoku's flank, sending them running. He watched them ride off, Rin looking horrifyingly back at him the entire time until she disappeared into the gloom of the forest.

Rin would go on and bring Keiseki to Sesshoumaru's, get the medicine his niece needed. He could depend on her to do that. She would be safe.

He blew air through his teeth, sucking in a great breath. He turned, facing the way they had run from, knowing the lizard youkai were coming, heading this way in pursuit of them. He moved to stand in the middle of the path. He narrowed his eyes.

_I was told by Kaede to protect them, give the duty._

He shook his head.

_No...That's not it._

His hand tightened on the handle of his sickle in determination.

_It's because I _want _to protect them._

* * *

Rin clung to Jinsoku as the horse dashed madly down the thin path. She would have been afraid of falling off, for she had always had Kohaku there to stabilize her, but her mind was on other things.

She couldn't believe what Kohaku had done. He was going to sacrifice himself for her and Keiseki. He was going to face the assassins alone and hold them back so she could escape. Horror unwound in her system, tightening the chords of her heart. He was forfeiting his life for hers.

Quickly she pulled on Jinsoku's mane, trying to get the running mount to stop. The horse didn't stop or even slow down.

"We have to go back for him!" she cried. "We can't just abandon him to die!"

_But then...he was always so ready to die._

Helpless tears choked her throat, clogging her vision.

_And if I go back Keiseki will be put in danger._

She couldn't do anything. She was powerless to stop them, unable to fight at the level needed to be anything more than just a burden against the assassins.

Her head fell forward, falling against Jinsoku's neck. Her fingers clutched his mane tightly, angry tears at herself for being so defenseless and incompetent to help Kohaku spilling from her eyes. After all he had done for her, after all those times he had saved her, protected her from harm, she was unable to save him even once.

For several minutes she didn't pay any attention to where they were going, letting Jinsoku find the way. All she could concentrate on was the rage in her gut, the choler churning inside her. The sorrow and grief prodding her chest at the prospect of the taijiya she had come to known and regard as a friend in such a short time relinquishing his life so that she could live. So that his niece could have a future.

She raised her head, a new thought penetrating her mind.

This was Kohaku's gift to her. In exchange for his life he was giving her safety. And the burden of Keiseki. Kohaku had entrusted her with it, relying on her to save what was most precious to him. It was up to her now. She alone was the one who could get Keiseki to Sesshoumaru's. She would have to continue the journey on her own, fulfill Kohaku's obligation, fulfill that which he had asked of her without words.

She pushed herself upright and swiped away her tears. She would not let Kohaku's sacrifice go to waste. She would save Keiseki.

The trees were suddenly separated, pushed apart, to Rin's left, a roar sounding so close to her it was deafening. Something big crashed through the verdure, a head milky white and wicked eyes above a pair of gaping jaws adorned with razor teeth. An abnormal arm that was too big and too sharp swept at them and Jinsoku reared.

Rin was thrown from his back, landing in the dirt hard, the impact jarring her entire body. Jinsoku's back hooves moved dangerously close to her feet and she scrambled backwards.

Undefined sounds of high pitch spitting and Jinsoku's scrawling whiny alerted her that they were under attack, though by what she didn't know.

She scrambled into some tree roots sticking from a tree, huddling in the crevice formed by them, hiding there. She peered out between the roots.

The thing that had attacked them was a youkai, a youkai with four long legs that were thin and razor sharp with serrated edges and a thin body that resembled a praying mantis's. A long neck stemmed from the front of it's grayish body, it's head perched ugly and nightmarish upon it's neck. Two big red eyes that made Jinsoku look like a kitten pierced the darkness, it's wide mouth open displaying fangs. Stringy, filthy hair flopped from the crown of it's skull, swaying with the things movements against it's cheeks and jawbone. It moved like an incest.

Jinsoku stood in front of it, the big horse between the youkai and the tree Rin was hunched under. The youkai lowered its neck, hissing threatening. It tried to move around the horse, attempting to get to the tree. Jinsoku moved, stopping the youkai's progress, the mount's large bulk in the youkai's path again.

Rin's eyes widened. Jinsoku was protecting her.

The youkai rasped in anger, it's blaring noise sounding like some sort of malfunctioning whistle. It pulled its head back, neck bending in a S shape along it's body, and struck. Jinsoku dodged, rearing and striking at the youkai. They charged at each other, horse and youkai clashing in a mix of flailing hooves and sharp legs, lips curled to display teeth. They moved across the forest path, caught up in their brawl, kicking up dirt and rotting leaves in their wake.

Rin was barely able to keep track of them. Jinsoku's color kept fading into the darkness of the night and they moved with a speed that was mind-boggling, throwing and pushing the other brutally, a blurring mess of horse and youkai.

Their violent mixed cries of battle frenzy were frightening.

Keiseki began wailing and Rin sat frozen, terrified by Jinsoku's shrieking and the youkai's hissing as it struck.

The smack of their bodies colliding made her fingernails dig into the roots she was hiding in, worried for Jinsoku's sake. She gasped in dread when the youkai's mouth latched onto Jinsoku's shoulder. The horses blood flowed sanguine down his black hide, spluttering from the wounds onto the ground. Jinsoku retaliated by twisting his neck and biting the youkai's head in return, wrenching with his dull teeth, tearing off the flesh from his attackers skull.

The youkai released him with a scrawling screech, yanking it's own injured head away. It backed up, putting some distance between them. Jinsoku lurched when falling onto his front hooves, the force and sudden weight on the wound hurting him. Russet blood trickled down his shoulder, dribbling down his leg. He stood, trembling from exertion, breath raspy.

Rin's fingernails dug harder into the roots.

_He's hurt..._

The horse neighed and charged at the youkai without warning. The youkai backed up, hissing menacingly. Jinsoku dropped down and suddenly veered away, racing into the forest. The youkai shrieked blatantly then gave chase after the hurt horse, disappearing into the foliage and pitch darkness. The din of quivering trees from the bulk of the youkai lasted for a minute, growing fainter and fainter until disappearing.

There was a moment of silence.

Rin flinched, a sharp shriek coming from a distance, far away from her.

Then again silence, save for the sobbing of Keiseki.

Rin didn't move, remaining crouched under the roots. She waited, listening and peering through the quiet night, trying to see if anything was there.

Everything was still.

Shakily she stood and moved onto the road. She pulled Keiseki around into her arms, trying to quiet the hysterical infant. She looked in both directions the road led. Both ways appeared gloomy and unwelcome.

Tightening her hold on Keiseki, she took off running, taking the opposite direction Jinsoku had taken.

* * *

The lizard youkai rushed into the spot where Kohaku had departed from Rin. They stopped at the fork in the road, gathering together in a large jumbled group.

Kohaku observed the short scaly beings silently from his concealed position in the trees, balancing on a limb with his body hidden behind the trunk. His armor blended in with the shadows, providing the perfect cover.

The lizard youkai hissed and clicked at each other in their own language. Kohaku couldn't understand what they were saying but he could figure out easily that they were arguing over which way to take. Noiselessly he pulled a round object out of his belt, gripping it in his hand. He drew his arm back and threw it.

The ball landed among the youkai and exploded into a billowing smoke. The lizards squawked loudly, confused and surprised.

The taijiya was upon them quicker than they could react and regroup. His sickle flashed among them with uncanny quick strikes, felling one then twirling to strike another, performing more like a clockwork machine than a man.

One lizard smashed a poison filled ball on the ground, the two smokes clashing and circulating together. The lizard hooted and yelped when the poison had no effect on their attacker. The taijiya was wearing a mask.

Kohaku silenced the loud mouth with a slash across the throat.

They spat darts but he ducked and swerved, sidestepping out of the darts path. They would have reloaded had he not assaulted them head-on, substantiating in front of them and slicing through them.

The close quarter fight called for other means of attack. The lizard youkai gave up their darts and poison, brandishing their short swords and rapiers instead. As one they attacked, using numbers to their advantage against the single human male.

Kohaku cleaved through one of the beasts then whirled to parry two others. Their short swords clanged against his sickle and he wrest his weapon upwards. His superior strength caused the youkai to stumble backwards from the momentum of his thrust, their swords pushed backwards.

They attacked from all sides, surrounding him in a circle. Kohaku narrowed his eyes, gaze darting every which way to try and keep track of them, predict their movements.

_There are too many..._

He ducked and wove under their sword strokes, slicing whenever an open opportunity presented itself and parrying their strikes if he was unable to elude them. He struck one and out of the corner of his eye he saw another come at him.

_Not going to be quick enough._

The sword struck him on his right side, under his ribs just above his hip into his waist. He grew rigid for a second at the searing pain, his teeth grinding together. He flashed around, anger driving him, cutting the youkai who cut him across the chest, killing it.

The injury was bad. Very bad. Every twist of his torso sent stabbing pain up his side. He couldn't move nearly as fast with it. The lizard youkai knew it too.

Kohaku clasped his sickle, jaw tight. He wasn't going to win this battle.

Only one thing left to do...

He dug in his belt, withdrawing another of the smoke filled bombs. The lizards hissed and came at him. Swiftly he smashed in on the ground. Smoke rolled over them, obscuring them in a cloud of white fog.

Kohaku took full advantage of the lizards momentary pause, leaping into the branches of the nearby trees. Ignoring the pain from his wound, he flipped through the limbs, moving from tree to tree, using the same tree jumping skills he had learned when he was but a boy.

He went a fair distance, finally landing on the ground. He clutched his side, the injury throbbing painfully. Breathing heavily, he looked behind him.

He could hear the assassin's pursuing him. They were making a great deal of racket.

Kohaku grimaced, knowing they were doing it to scare him and make him run mindlessly so they could easily track him and take him down. He had to keep his head about him and hide somewhere. He couldn't run forever, especially not with this hole in his side.

Searching the vicinity, he spotted a hollow under some tree roots. It wasn't the best thing but better than nothing. Grabbing a tied pouch out of his outfit, he opened it. Pouring the powder of the bag into his hand, he cast it about him to mask his scent. Clamping his jaw, he readied himself and slapped a handful of it onto his wound. The stinging agony as the powder hit the opened flesh almost made him fall to his knees. He growled low in his throat unconsciously, hands curling into fists.

Panting, he staggered into the hollow, lying flat against the wet ground and crumbling dirt.

He heard the lizard youkai coming, drawing nearer, heard them land on the ground only a few yards away from him a minute later. Quelling his breathing, he closed his eyes and prayed.

* * *

Rin ran through the woods, scared and perturbed. The forest that had once seemed so friendly and sunny was now full of danger and evils, a perilous place. Her breath came fast and choppy, her chest heaving to drag air into her lungs.

Keiseki had stopped crying ages ago and lay like a dead weight in her grip.

Desperately Rin looked around her. She didn't recognize any of this. Biting back her panic, she raced through the vegetation. Her feet hurt from running with no shoes on the rocky ground, her legs hurt from running too long, and an aching stitch was developing in her side. Sweat trickled down the sides of her face, her bangs sticking wetly to her forehead.

She stopped when she emerged out of the thicket and came in front of a slope. Her tired body screamed in protest at climbing the obstruction. Biting her lip, she looked about, trying for a different, easier way.

Turning to the side, she spotted the rising light of the sun. Dawn was coming.

She swallowed and looked upon the light thankfully. Everything would be better when the sun was up. She would be able to find her way again and all the dangers would be gone.

She chuckled a little for no reason, lowering her head, gulping much needed oxygen. She relaxed, leaning against the slope, resting her exhausted muscles. Everything would be okay now. She was safe.

A crashing from the forest alerted her. She raised her head, peering over her shoulder at the dense woodland behind her. A strident shriek rent the silent air, a shriek she had heard before.

Rin stopped breathing, her breath hitching. Her blood froze, a cold sweat breaking over her body. She knew what that was...

Whimpering, she slung Keiseki onto her back. She grabbed onto the stones of the slope and began hauling herself up. Her feet gouged into the soil, finding purchases. Dislodged dirt from her hands digging fell into her mouth. She spat it away and continued to climb.

She reached the top, scarcely managing to pull herself over the edge and falling on her stomach to the flat ground. Her limbs trembled with fatigue. Her hands bled grisly stains from cuts made by the rocks. She imagined her feet weren't much better judging by their severe throbbing. She lay for a moment gathering her breath and strength.

Disregarding her suffering, she pushed herself upright.

A wolf's howl vocalized across the weald.

She stopped moving, going as still as a statue.

_Oh, no..._

Fearfully she looked around, trying to pinpoint where the howling was coming from.

A crashing behind her made her pivot in that direction. The youkai was pushing its way out of the trees, its large frame getting stuck between the trunks. It screeched, its long neck sticking out and catching sight of her sitting on the top of the slope.

Hastily Rin got to her feet and ran. She hadn't a clue where she was going, didn't really care. So long as it was away from that _thing._

More howling sounded, getting closer.

Huffing in both fear and enervation, Rin changed course, hoping that the wolves would be in the opposite direction. The woods parted and she encountered a swallow brook, swallower than the stream she had ridden through earlier. She halted.

A raucous shriek announced the youkai making its way towards her.

Trepidation propelled her forward. She ran across the wet stones, slipping and sliding on their saturated surfaces.

The shriek came again, closer.

She shot a glimpse over her shoulder, fear battering her at the youkai being right behind her. Taking her eyes away from she was stepping had been a bad idea. Her foot slipped on a dewy, slanted rock. She tumbled forward, falling onto the sharp stones. Her head connected with one and she knew no more.

* * *

A group of wolves, eleven in total with three females, three males, three children, and two infants, made its way through the forest, heading towards the brook to get water.

"Now remember, kids," said the pale red-haired demoness to the three children, "we're only here to get water. Not to play 'Drowned Youngest Brother'. Alright?"

"Awww!" chorused the children in protest. "But it's so much fun!"

The female demon rolled her green eyes, shaking her head. What a joy children were. She grinned happily down at the sleeping bundle nestled in her arms, rubbing her nose against the infant's.

They continued through the woodland, the sound of the flowing brook reaching them.

The wolves accompanying them stopped abruptly when they drew closer, their hackles raising. They bared their teeth, snarling deep in their throat, their body stiff. They darted off into the trees, directed towards the brook.

The red-head raised an eyebrow at them. "Hrm...Wonder what's wrong with them."

"Not sure," murmured one of the other females with her.

One of the three male children jumped up, proclaiming loudly, "They sense something!"

He tried to run forward but the red-head grabbed his arm, saying, "Oh no you don't, Tsume. You stay right here." She looked to the three grown males standing nearby. "Urufe, Garou, would you two run ahead and see what's going on?"

The two men nodded and ran off, leaving the females and children with the last male.

The boy struggled in the female's grip to no anvil. "But, mom, I wanted to go too!" he complained vociferously.

She released his arm, giving him a motherly look that told him he better stay where he was. "When you're older," she said to him primly.

A loud clamor of wolves barking, shrill shrieks, and guttural yelling sounded ahead. The red-head raced forward instantly, the others following her lead. She reached the brook in seconds, stopping at the edge of the trees.

The two men, Urufe and Garou, were facing off with a demon, spears in hand. They thrust the spear heads at the ugly creature's face, warding it off and trying to get it to flee. The wolves snapped at its thin legs, assaulting it from three sides.

The youkai hissed and spat angrily, snapping and swiping at its attackers. It kicked a wolf, sending the canine flying and yelping into the water.

The last male wolf youkai raced to help his comrades, spear at the ready. The red-head pushed her children behind her, watching the fight enfold with the two other females.

The three wolf men continued to badger the youkai, shoving the head of their spears at its head. The thing backed up, floundering on some wood and falling. The wolves leapt on it, biting the vulnerable beast. It struggled upright, screeching. Once on its feet, it scurried away, running back into the forest.

The red-head sighed in relief.

She raised an eyebrow when another noise reached her. Someone was crying. A baby crying.

She looked down at the bundle in her arms but it wasn't hers. She turned imploringly to the other female with an infant.

"It isn't mine," said the female to her.

The red-head frowned. "It's not mine either. Where is it coming from?"

The same boy darted away from behind her, dashing for the brook.

"Tsume!" she yelled after him.

He conveniently ignored her. The other two boys followed him, darting away from their mother. She made an exasperated sound but let them go. The danger had passed.

"It's safe now, Ayame," said the heavily scarred male wolf, Urufe, approaching her and placing his spear butt on the ground. "But it is awfully unusual to find a youkai like that up here. They usually don't leave the forest."

"I know," said Ayame thoughtfully. "I wonder what possessed it to come up here..."

"Hey mom!" called Tsume to her excitedly. "There's a human over here!"

Ayame's brow furrowed. "A human...?" She walked over to where her three sons were at the edge of the brook crouched around a human and a human baby squalling in a sling. The human was dressed in what looked like expensive garments. Her black hair splayed around her, tendrils and tips trailing in the water. The infant was in a sling upon her back.

"Well, we know where the noise is coming from now," commented Urufe.

"I think it's dead," Tsume said in a low whisper.

"Oh, don't be silly," Ayame scolded.

She handed her infant to Urufe and knelt down closer to the human. She could tell right away that the human wasn't dead. Blood seeped from the human's hands and feet but she was breathing, her face having landed on a rock out of the water. There was more blood under her head, giving evidence that she had knocked herself out by falling. Ayame knelt closer to see the face.

She gasped, drawing backwards.

She knew that face!

But...she would have imagined her to look older. The human girl looked exactly the same age as she had the last time Ayame had seen her. The scent was a little different but that may be due to environmental reasons. And the baby...Hers? It did bear a faint resemblance to her.

Ayame rose. "Carry her back to the den, Urufe," she instructed earnestly. "Mesu, you carry the child please."

"You want us to carry her back to the den?" asked Urufe, astounded.

"Yes," answered Ayame, taking her infant back. "I know her."

"Know her?"

Ayame nodded. "Yes. She's Kagome. Kagome the miko."

* * *

Kohaku walked through the now lightened forest. A makeshift bandage covered his wound and he held his injured side with his right hand, stemming the flow of blood.

It was past dawn now, the sun having risen totally in the sky.

There was no sign of the lizard youkai. He had spent around two hours in the ditch waiting, making sure they were gone.

Of Jinsoku. Rin, or Keiseki there was also no sign. Hopefully they were on their way to Sesshoumaru's. Kohaku had given them some time to get ahead of the assassins. Jinsoku wouldn't stop until they reached the dog demon's stronghold despite what Rin did. They would make it in time. He had distracted the lizards for them to gain a good length of ground.

As for himself, Kohaku wasn't sure. He had thought about catching up to them, had been planning on it, but the wound wasn't going to allow that. He would just have to keep heading northwest in the hopes that he'd run into either Rin, the assassins, or Sesshoumaru's place.

If he ran into the assassin's again, he doubted he'd escape from them a second time. But it would delay them again having to fight him once more. He almost wished he would run into them again.

A shifting black shape made him stop. Several yards away he saw a familiar figure walking with a pained gait. Kohaku's eyes widened.

He ran towards the figure. "Jinsoku!"

The horse looked up at the sound of his voice. Seeing his master, he offered a snicker in greeting, then turned his gaze shamefully to the ground. Kohaku stopped in front of him.

He saw the reason for the horses pained gait without having to search. The horses front shoulder was torn, a raw gaping wound with dried blood coating his chest and leg, matting the hair.

Rin and Keiseki were absent.

"Were you attacked?" Kohaku demanded of the mount, doing his best not to panic.

Jinsoku made an affirmative rumble.

"By the assassins?"

Jinsoku snickered in the negative.

"Where are they?" Kohaku asked, a great fear clenching him.

Jinsoku raised his snout to the sky. Kohaku hadn't a clue what that meant. He was about to ask when the howl of a wolf rebounded around the woodland.

Kohaku's words died in his mouth. He understood...

His stomach bottomed out, his brain locking up. Slowly, very slowly, he turned in the direction of the howl, his countenance dismayed. "The wolves..."

* * *

Shippo stepped on a thorn and released a string of vindictives. Angrily he raised his foot, hopping and balancing himself against a tree trunk. Grumbling darkly under his breath, he removed the piece of wood, flicking it grumpily away from him.

Things were just not working out for him. Here he was, lost. Lost for pities sake. Lost in the woods for the last two days.

He rubbed his foot and set it down. Still muttering darkly, he resumed his walking.

After Inuyasha had been fully healed from the poison, he had left the village to go after Rin. Unfortunately the rain had totally washed away their scent and Shippo had found himself aimlessly wandering for the past forty-eight hours. He had been planning to track down Rin and Kohaku, and rescue Rin from the taijiya's horrible personality. At least make sure his friend wasn't being emotionally crushed by the selfish male.

Apparently fate had other choices in mind.

Shippo passed a tree and stopped. Snarling, he fisted his hands. This was the same tree he had marked to make sure he wasn't going in circles. Except all he had done was make an even bigger circle around the area back to the same tree.

"Ugh!" he leaned his arms on the tree. "This is horrible! I'm lost! Me, a kitsune, lost! How could _I _be lost of all people?! Inuyasha was always the one with bad directions, not me!"

Frustrated, he raked his claws down the bark. This was so utterly pathetic it made him want to cry at his incompetence! In fact, he did feel like crying. Badly.

Shippo grimaced, pushing himself away from the tree like it had scalded him. He would notcry! He would _not _cry! He was a grown man! Grown men don't cry!

His face scrunched up and he sobbed. "This is so unfair! How could _I _be lost?!"

He forcibly stopped himself. He took a deep steadying breath, squaring his shoulders and straightening his spine to his fullest height. "I am _not _going to cry. I am a man. Grown men don't cry."

His lip trembled. He sobbed, "Dammit!"

He took another deep breath. "I must be strong," he started chanting to himself. "I must be strong. I must be strong. I must be strong. I must be-"

Something wacked him on the back of the head. It didn't hurt but it made him cease his chanting. Confused, he blinked at the orange crayon lying on the ground. Where had _that _come from?

"Do you always stand in the woods talking to yourself? Must be strong, eh?" a voice called tauntingly from behind him.

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. That voice! He whirled. "You!"

* * *

**Muahaha. Poor, poor Shippo. And my first time writing Ayame! I'm going to have so much fun with her and her kids!**

**I upped the rating for this story due to the newly introduced violence. And because hearing of other authors getting banned has made me paranoid.**

**Hold on to your helmets, guys. It's going to be a bumpy ride.**

* * *


	28. A Horrible Wonderful Thing

**

* * *

Wow another long chapter. Sorry it took me longer than usual to get this out but I was slacking hehe. Hopefully won't happen again :P**

**And I know I should have done this sooner but Questofdreams did an awesome fanart for this story! I absolutely love it to death and she did a _wonderful _job with it! Go check it out at: www. deviantart. com/ view/ 8479089/**

* * *

Souten sat indian style on Koryu the cloud, Raigekijin cradled in the crook of her arm, looking down at the kitsune currently glaring at her. Outwardly she was calm and smug. Inwardly she was jumping with excitement, throwing herself a little jig and cheer.

What luck it had been to come across the kitsune in the middle of the woods while she had been on her way to the Goshinboku! His strange chanting had attracted her attention while they had been flying overhead. And to imagine had she reached the Goshinboku she would have missed him! What impervious wonderful luck!

Shippo glanced at the crayon on the ground then slowly raised his gaze to hers. "You...You're Souten of the Thunder Beast Tribe aren't you?" he said almost accusingly.

She perked up. "Oh you _do _remember me!"

"The crayon was sort of a dead give away," he responded. "What do you want?"

The direct question caught her off guard and she flustered. What _was _she doing? She couldn't admit to him that she had indeed been searching for him. That was way too embarrassing and damaging to her pride.

She turned her head deliberately away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose in the air. A light blush touched her cheeks. "I was...I was just passing through and happened to overhear your inane chattering. Th-That's all."

"Uh-huh..." said the kitsune charily. He impatiently looked off into the woods, wanting to get back to his search. "Well, I am a bit busy right now, so if you'll excuse me I must be going." He turned away, disappearing into the forest.

"Wa-Wait!" Souten hastily jumped to the ground, stumbling after him.

Shippo stopped, turning back towards her with an inquisitive expression. He couldn't help but notice how different she looked but at the same time exactly the same. The length of her hair was much longer, reaching past her waist and tied in a braid. Her face was thinner, more feminine. The same upturned bang remained upturned on her forehead and her eyes were the same blood red. She was still dressed like a man but the clothes did little to conceal the fact she was a grown female.

The spear that was all too familiar to him was clasped in her hand, lowered at her side, a symbol of her heritage. Faced on the same level, they were around the same height, him being an inch or two taller.

A loud bang distracted him away from her. That dragon...That damn dragon was there. Souten's stupid pet. The dragon, whatever his name was, was undeniably the same looking. Only a tad bigger.

Souten faltered, hesitant. He looked so much older! No more was he the short kitsune cub but a full grown male! His tail had grown out, becoming a sleek appendage rather than the silly puffed extremity that had made him look so comical. His hair was long, down to his waist, tied with the same blue bow. His eyes were the same but everything else had changed. The shirt he wore revealed the differences in his chest muscles. His arms were bigger. He was taller, lithe, muscled. He was magnificent.

She raised a hand to her mouth, stifling the urge to chew nervously on a finger nail.

"Aren't you at least happy to see me?" she asked, desperately thrusting past her bashfulness. "I mean it's been so long since we last saw each other..."

Shippo blinked slowly at her. "Last time we met you locked me in a cage," he stated.

The dragon floating beside Souten's shoulder made an exasperated noise, shaking his head and looking pleadingly towards heaven.

Souten spluttered on a reply. She crossed her arms stiffly over her chest again, whirling away from the kitsune. "That was a long time ago," she answered tartly. "Besides, it's not like I tortured you or anything."

"No but you were planning on it." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, leaning closer to her. "You're not here to get revenge again are you?"

"No." She dropped her arms to her sides, rotating to face him. "You told me to forget about it, remember?"

He jerked his head back, something akin to surprise flashing in his emerald eyes. "I seem to recall..." His brow furrowed in hard thought. "Oh, yes. I did say that...How interesting."

A small happy smile curved her lips. He did remember!

"Well, anyway," he said, killing her happy little mood "It's been nice meeting you again but as I said I'm a bit busy right now so if you'll excuse me."

He headed off into the foliage, pushing branches out of his way.

"Hey, wait a minute!" She pursued him, shoving the limbs aside.

Shippo shot a look at her over his shoulder. He didn't have time to chat with her right now. Why she even wanted to talk to him he had no idea. "Weren't you going somewhere?" he asked, hoping she would take the hint. "I thought you were just passing through."

He sniffed the air, walking with his nose upturned in the wind.

"I am just passing through," she said. "What are you doing anyway, out in the middle of the woods? Are you lost?" she changed the subject off herself lest he pin her into confessing she had been purposely looking for him.

He stiffened rigidly. "No," he replied tightly. "I am _not _lost."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not? Then what was all that chanting about?"

He flushed in embarrassment. "Chant? What chant? I don't know what you're talking about." Swallowing, he walked further into the forest.

"So what are you doing out here then?" she persisted.

"I'm looking for someone." Maybe if he told her what he was doing she would leave...

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah. Or a place may be more accurate since they likely already arrived there."

"They?"

Shippo opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he came upon a tree with an S scrawled on it. "Argh!" His arms shook as he tightened his hands into fists. "Not this damn tree again! This is the third time!"

He sliced his claws across it in his frustration, cleaving the S into a mangled shape. Souten calmly peered over his shoulder to see what he was growling at.

"You are lost!" she exclaimed.

"I am not lost!" he retorted, sliding away from her. "I just got turned around a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Yes! I know the exact way to Sesshoumaru's from here!"

"Sesshoumaru's?" Souten cocked her head. "You're heading to Sesshoumaru's, the lord of the west Sesshoumaru?"

"Ye-_eeees_," he answered crankily.

"Well why didn't you say so!" she cried, jubilant. "I know the way to Sesshoumaru's. I could get you there easy."

He stared at her for a long moment. "You do?"

"Uh huh," she nodded.

He frowned in doubt. "You know the way?"

"But, Souten-sama, you always say you know the w-" began Koryu.

Souten hastily hit the dragon, bopping the red beast three times on the head. With a loud bang the dragon transformed into a little black cloud. Shippo watched the change with interest.

_So that's how it works!_

"Yes. I know where all the lords live," Souten said to him with an exaggerated smile, ignoring her dragon menial. "I'm a lord myself you know."

He grunted ambiguously. "Weren't you going somewhere?"

"It wasn't very important. I can miss it."

"I don't know..." he said indecisively.

She shrugged dismissively, turning her back to him. "Suit yourself. We'll be on our way then. Good luck on reaching Sesshoumaru's."

She turned and put one foot on the cloud, being sure to make a big show of getting ready to leave for good, leaving him alone and lost in the middle of the woods.

"Wa-wait," he prompted.

She grinned. Right on time. She paused, remaining facing away from him. "Yes?"

"I..." he faltered. "Would you...Umm...Would you mind...By chance, would you mind guiding me to Sesshoumaru's?"

Her grin widened. She contained her elation, smoothing her expression into indifference. Serenely she turned to him. "Very well," she said. "After all what kind of person would I be if I were to leave a poor helpless creature lost by himself in the woods?"

"I am not helpless," he snapped.

"Oh, certainly," she said sarcastically. "We all must be strong right?" She giggled cheekily.

Shippo ground his teeth together, miffed at her mocking. For some reason, he had a feeling this journey was going to be entirely unpleasant...

* * *

Ayame kneeled down beside the unconscious human lying on a reed mat in the center of a small cave in the hollowed mountain face. Sweeping her eyes down the length of her, Ayame noted the purple bruise blossoming on the side of the girl's forehead, close to the temple. A mild gash could be seen in the flesh, the blood from the wound having been wiped away. The human's hands and feet were wrapped in stiff bandages. Dark red blood stains blossomed on the bandage.

Ayame chewed on her bottom lip, a fang flashing. They had carried the girl here from the brook several hours ago. Her wounds had been treated but still she had not awoken. It was starting to worry Ayame.

She wished futilely that she knew more about humans or that Kouga was here. The only time she had been in humans company was the scant few encounters she had had with Kagome previously. Kouga knew a bit more than she did but he was away at the meeting. Ginta and Hakkaku also knew a bit more than she but they were away on patrol.

Ayame looked to the healer standing neaby. "How is she?" she asked, referring to the human girl.

The healer bent, placing gentle fingers on the girl's lacerated hand. "She is doing fine," the healer briefed. "The bleeding has stopped. She should be waking up soon."

Ayame sat back, nodding in satisfaction. That was a relief. "Good."

She looked upwards where higher on the mountain face another female wolf was holding the human baby that had been with the girl. A group of children surrounded the female wolf, watching the strange babe in fascination. The female cooed and wiggled a claw in the infant's face, smiling in delight when the infant grabbed the clawed digit with tiny fingers. The children leaned closer to get a better look, nearly tripping over each other in their enthrallment of the unusual child.

Ayame was pleasantly surprised at how well behaved the human infant was. The baby girl had stopped crying only moments after being lifted out of the stream. Most human baby's would have been screaming in terror upon being held or handled by a youkai. This baby acted like it was used to the presence of demons.

_"Although this is Kagome's child," _Ayame thought to herself with some amusement, "_I think that pretty much explains it."_

"Ayame?"

Ayame pulled out of her brooding, turning to the wolf healer who had spoken. "What is it, Kasan?"

The wolf healer scratched her head, looking contemplative. "You did mention that this girl was a miko?"

"Yes. Kagome the miko."

Kasan frowned speculatively. "Are you certain? I am not sensing any power coming from her at all and she was taken down by a youkai wasn't she? If she were a miko wouldn't she have just chased it away?"

Ayame frowned in turn and looked down at the young human. Was this woman really Kagome? She did indeed look like the miko but then why hadn't she simply blasted the youkai away when it threatened her? And where was Inuyasha? Surely the dog hanyou hadn't abandoned her. Perhaps they had gotten separated somehow? If that were the case the hanyou would be showing up here any minute now. He could easily follow the human's scent, though the river may give him some difficulty.

"She didn't have any arrows on her," Ayame said to Kasan, masking her uncertainty. "That is probably why the youkai was able to get to her."

Kasan didn't seem convinced but she said nothing in reply.

Ayame rose, passing the two guards that had been set up to ward off any overly curious youngsters and leaving the small cove where the human resided. She heading up the slanted walkway to the rest of the caves. Along the way, she paused, keenly observing the laughing infant being bounced on the female wolf's knee.

If that was Kagome's child shouldn't it have some semblance of youkai characteristics? Ayame had heard from Kouga that Kagome had become the mate of the hanyou and while their offspring would only be one-fourth youkai it should have at least one trace that qualified it as not being fully human. But this child possessed no qualities that would mark it as being of mixed races. The baby's eyes were violet, not gold. The hair was black; no sign of silver whatsoever. The ears were completely human, not dog-like in any way.

Or was the baby even the offspring of the unconscious miko? Perhaps it was just some child Kagome had been rescuing from some peril or other. It was not unusual for the altruistic miko to save children from danger.

Had she been saving the baby from the youkai then? Had she stumbled upon the youkai with the baby and stepped in to stop the youkai from devouring the infant?

That didn't account for the sling the baby had been in nor the absence of the hanyou though. Nor why Kagome was even in this area, far from her home.

Ayame shook her head, grimacing. Too many questions and not enough answers. She would just have to be patient and wait till the young woman awoke before she could confirm any of her suspicions.

She sat down in front of a fire circled by three other adults, receiving her own infant back from the temporary nursemaid. Smiling thankfully at the nursemaid, Ayame nodded in greeting to her pack mates.

"How's the human doing, Ayame?" inquired Urufe, the scarred wolf.

"Stable," said Ayame with a sigh. "We stopped the youkai in time it seems, otherwise she'd probably be dead. Her and the baby. It must have been hunting them for it to come up to the brook like that."

"Mom, Tsume's being mean!"

Further conversation was halted as the voice of Ayame's youngest son rang out. Ayame peered over the rocks. Her son clambered to her, grabbing onto her arm and hiding behind her bulk.

"What's Tsume doing?" Ayame asked him.

"He's saying mean things!" the boy cried tearfully.

Tsume and another boy jumped onto the rocks next to Ayame, promptly falling off and tumbling into a heap in the dust near the fire. The elders drew back, growling in annoyance at the grime the youngsters had created. Tsume sat up first, pushing his headband out of his eyes, a cloud rising around him from his fall.

"Tsume, Kiba! Stop jumping around! You're getting ash all over the place!" Ayame scolded.

"Unaru wants to marry the human!" Tsume crowed without preamble.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at the strange change of topic, drawing her infant upwards to keep her away from the air particles. It wasn't unusual for Tsume to disregard her chiding but this was certainly an unique subject.

"I do not!" Unaru yelled, blubbery with tears.

"He does! He thinks she's really pretty!" the other boy, Kiba, put in.

"I do not!"

"He does! He said that he's going to make her his mate and start a new tribe!" said Tsume.

"Shut up, Tsume!"

"Woah, what's going on here?" Ayame asked, confused.

"Unaru thinks the human is really pretty and wants to marry her!" Tsume said, jumping close to her knee.

"I do not!" Unaru objected.

"Shhh," Ayame said to Tsume and Kiba, quieting them enough to only giggle behind their hands. Ayame smiled affectionately at Unaru, smoothing his tousled bangs. "I think that's sweet," she said brightly. "And I'm sure Kagome will be very happy to hear it."

The other adult wolves chuckled. Unaru flushed in embarrassment, his brothers cackling.

"Ayame!"

Ayame recognized Tasan's voice. She turned in the direction of the healer wolf.

"I think the human is coming around!" Kasan yelled to her.

"Okay! Be right there!" Ayame stood, bundling her daughter into one arm, ignoring Tsume's jab of "Your mate's waking up, Unaru," to her youngest son.

In the hollow, the girl shifted and groaned. She raised a hand to her forehead, then pulled it back when it touched the tender bruise. She stirred more, opening her eyes and blinking in the hazy sunlight rafting across the roof of the cave.

Kasan stooped at her side, watching her intently. "Ah, you are awake. How do you feel? Are you alright?" she asked kindly, hovering over her.

The girl's brown eyes flashed onto her. The irises expanded, the girl's eyes widening in what Kasan could only define as terror. The human gasped. Kasan drew her head back, brow furrowing. The girl sat upright and quickly shuffled backwards until she ran into the wall, flattening herself again it.

Baffled by the girl's reactions, Kasan queried, "Are you alright?"

The two guards moved their weight from one foot to the other, observing the human silently.

Rin gulped in air, her heart ramming against her ribcage.

She stared at the wolf in front of her, the two wolves standing behind the female. Frantically her gaze darted about.

Fear clenched her, a phantom hand grabbing the inside of her chest and squeezing. Sweat condensed on her forehead, the saltiness stinging the cut. Her fingers dug into the rock she was standing against, her arms spread on either side of her. Her breath turned fast and choppy, panic making her throat go as dry as a bone. Her head was pounding but she ignored the aching pain.

Wolves...

_Everywhere...They're everywhere._

"Kagome, you're awake. How do you feel?" Ayame asked, descending the slanted path towards the human, her sons and Urufe following her.

Rin ignored her, too hysterical with trepidation. She searched for an escape, somewhere, anywhere, that the wolves weren't standing. Her eyes fell on a female wolf sitting higher in the caves, a gaggle of younger wolves surrounding her.

In the wolf's arms was Keiseki.

Rin's blood ran cold.

_Keiseki!_

She ran for the edge of the hollow, lifted herself over it, sprawled on her stomach on the cave floor. A burned out fire lay next to her hand. Swiftly she clutched a hefty piece of unburned firewood. The cuts and scrapes on her palm throbbed. She barely noticed.

Her feet scraped on the hard floor as she got to her feet, the hard floor pounding on her cut soles. She dashed up the path, shoving a wolf that was too slow to move out of her way. She reached the female wolf and children, landing beside them and brandishing the stick of wood. With a guttural grunt she struck the female across the face. The wolf toppled from the blow, Keiseki falling from her grip. The wolf children scattered with cries of fright.

"Kagome?!" Ayame called in shock.

Rin gathered Keiseki into her arms, the infant squalling loudly.

A wolf appeared, snapped at her arm with jaws filled with strong yellow-stained teeth.

She stepped away, yelping.

Wolves leaped onto the rocks around her, snarling and baring teeth ferally. Rin brandished her stick, a meager threat to keep them at bay. She swept at them, wildly swinging and making the wood sing through the air.

The youkai wolves were shouting to one another in the background, exclamations of confusion echoing around the caves.

Ayame watched the girl from the ground, her sons huddling behind her in fright at the wild human. The female wolf leader was completely muddled and flabbergasted. The human had struck one of her clan members for no reason. She could literally smell the fear from the human from where she stood, the odor wafting off the young girl in waves. Who _was _this person?

_Wrong question._

Ayame set her jaw.

_Who _isn't _this person?_

Easily answered.

_That's not Kagome..._

"Urufe!" she shouted to the scarred wolf over the noise. "Stop her!"

Urufe nodded once in understanding and headed purposely towards the human girl. Ayame grabbed another wolf from passing her, stopping him from reaching the place where the girl stood.

"Stay back!" she commanded loudly. "Don't hurt her!"

The warriors halted, glancing her way dubiously. They stayed where they were, watching Urufe draw closer to the berserk human in their midst.

The wolves surrounding Rin growled and leapt, snapping at her heels and forcing her backward. Rin swung the firewood crazily, her strokes growing weaker as her arm steadily tired.

A hand suddenly seized the firewood in mid swing, clawed fingers wrapping around the shaft. She looked up. A pair of cold gray eyes in a bronzed face looked down at her, a chiseled mouth that held no compassion set in a firm line. A long scar stretched from over his left eye down to the right part of his chin.

She heaved to try and pull the stick out of his grasp. He didn't budge. Without warning he yanked the stick away from her, the yank causing her to stumble forward. His arm grabbed her around the middle, stopping her fall and seizing her. His other arm neatly uprooted Keiseki out of her grasp. He calmly handed the crying baby to another wolf demon standing nearby.

Rin made a strangled noise, desperately fighting against the scarred wolf's hold to try and reach Keiseki. Her struggles were futile. The wolf's hold, even with only one arm, was like iron. She kicked and scratched, squirming furiously, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

Whimpers of panic she didn't realize she was making burgled out of her throat, her breath a dry pant on the wolf's skin.

"Urufe! Over here! Put her in here!"

Urufe turned to where Ayame was standing near a small side cave, the female wolf holding up the raw hide flap to expose the dark insides of the den. Urufe grunted and picked up the girl, slinging her over his shoulder. She coughed as her stomach collided with the bone of his shoulder, her struggles ceasing for a moment as the breath was forced out of her.

He deposited her wriggling form into the cave, dropping her to land on her behind on the hard floor.

The fall jolted through her bones, her eyes tightly closing at the pain shooting up her body. She whined involuntarily, crawling hastily away towards the back of the cave, expecting the sharp teeth of the wolves to pierce her neck any moment now.

It never came.

Another wolf stepped just inside the cave, setting Keiseki gently on the ground and retreating outside. Rin grabbed Keiseki instantly, holding the infant protectively to her chest. The baby continued bawling, loud racking noises that filled the small cave.

The scarred wolf, looking none too pleased, remained in view of the doorway, thwarting any ideas of running away. The hide flap was released and it fell back into place, blocking the image of the scarred wolf and everything else.

Rin waited a moment in dreaded expectation, recovering her breath and rattled nerves. No other wolves came and all was still and silent. The raw hide door didn't move or sway with movement.

She breathed a sigh of relief, calming her racing heart. Whispering hushes to Keiseki, she rubbed the infants back.

Finding the darkness strangely comforting, she turned, inspecting the cave. It was for the most part devoid of any objects. The only article in the room was a darker shape located in the back. Gingerly Rin rose, limping towards it on wobbly legs.

It was a bed. Or close to a bed anyway. A simple reed mat and some skins spread on top of it.

She sank down behind it, using it as a hiding spot.

She breathed deeply, trying to restore her breathing to normal. She was in such shambles. Her limbs trembled and shook violently from both fatigue and fear. Her throat was sore from her harsh breathing, raw and strained. Her feet, hands, and head ached. Her stomach was tight with hunger, having not eaten since early yesterday night. Her clothes felt stiff and unclean against her body, stained with mud and sweat and debris from the forest. Her hair was a ragged dirty mess hanging bedraggled along the sides of her face.

The infant's crying rang in her ears and she ran her hand down Keiseki's back some more, attempting to soothe her. Singing would have likely pacified her in moments but Rin was unable to think of any poems in order to construct a song with. She whispered sweet words of nothing into the baby's ear instead, her lips and voice quavering. Despite her distress, the tactic worked and eventually Keiseki ceased her sobbing, settling into dulcified silence.

Rin sighed, her shoulders drooping dejectedly.

She shivered with fight, dreading what was outside that door. She was surrounded by wolves, a captive of them. In here she was safe but for how long? What did they plan to do with her? Kill her? Eat her? Torture her?

She shuddered, forcing herself to stop thinking about that. She curled into a ball, Keiseki resting on her chest against her thighs, and wished for safety, for protection.

_Safe..._

An image of a black clothed taijiya with freckles flickered in her mind, a set of dark brown eyes staring warmly at her, a smile crossing a boyish face with spiky bangs and brown hair tied in a ponytail.

_Kohaku..._

She closed her eyes, taking a shuddering breath, tears pricking her behind her eyelids.

He wasn't going to come for her. He had stayed to fight the assassins. He had sacrificed himself for her. He was dead, dead and gone.

_And soon Keiseki will be dead too._

Keiseki was going to die and it was all her fault. She didn't have the herbs Kaede had given her and she didn't know how she was going to reach Sesshoumaru's in time on foot or even get away from the wolves. She had failed before she had even begun.

Rin wheezed, a lump lodging in her throat. Something was clawing up her insides, scratching her throat's raw walls, whipping the confines of her chest. Tears trickled unbidden down her cheeks, trailing down to her chin and falling onto the dusty floor of the cave. She raised a hand to her forehead, the pounding escalating. She flinched, her hand accidently brushing upon the bruise.

Nothing was going right and it was only going to get worse.

Because of her incompetent Sango and Miroku would never see their daughter again. She wouldn't be able to fulfill her promise to Kagome and return to the village. She would never go fishing with Shippo again, never laugh at his preposterous showing off to the village girls. She wouldn't be able to ever face them again with the shame of knowing she had failed them so utterly. They had trusted her to accomplish this and she had let them down horribly. She was useless.

Rin leaned forward, resting her forehead against the bedding, ignoring the pain of the bruise. And sobbed.

* * *

Kohaku dismounted in front of the wolves home, sliding off Jinsoku's side and landing in the dirt. He placed his hand over the wound in his side, the injury aching intensely. Panting from heat and lassitude, he peered up at the boulders marking the entrance. Further up he could see the expanse of caves in the mountain side.

It was nearing late morning. Jinsoku had led him here, though how the horse knew where the wolves resided Kohaku had no idea. Didn't particularly care either.

He stood in indecision, wondering what to do. Was there a guard stationed at the entrance? Stepping inside a cave full of wolf youkai unannounced was certainly not the smartest thing to do.

He didn't even know for sure if they had Rin or not. Some other wolves could have her or they could have left her elsewhere rather than drag her all the way to their home. This was only a gamble, a simple pray that the wolves had found her and...and what? What would wolf youkai's do with a lost young human woman? Like Jinsoku's knowledge of the wolf's home, Kohaku had no clue as to what the wolf youkai would do. Eat her?

Kami he hoped not.

He stepped forward, being careful not to stretch the wound anymore than necessary. He neared the boulders, Jinsoku following him.

Two wolves peeked over the boulders suddenly, a spear head flashing alongside one of them. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

The spear head lowered, coming alarmingly close to Kohaku's face. He backed up. An adult wolf and a youngster stared down at him, the older one holding the spear.

The older wolf raised an eyebrow. "A human?" he asked, sounding surprised. "What are you doing sniffing around here? Don't you know this is a wolf den?"

Kohaku's gaze traveled up the spear shaft, wary of the pointed tip a mere few inches from his chest. "I'm here looking for someone," he replied.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yes. I have reason to believe you have a young human girl in your possession?"

The wolf gave him an odd look. "A young human girl?"

"Yes. Black hair, big brown eyes, expensive clothes," Kohaku described. "She has a child with her, a baby girl."

"Hmm," hummed the wolf. He lowered the spear a tad. "You stay there." He turned to the youngster, instructing him, "Being Ayame here right away."

The youngster scamped into the cave, disappearing from sight.

Kohaku leaned wearily against Jinsoku. He was tired, so very tired. Except for the two hours he had spent in the ditch he hadn't gotten any type of rest since the attack last night. He was spent, drained of energy and pained.

Circumstances seemed in his favor though. It appeared as if the wolves did have Rin. Now just to worry about how she had reacted to them...

A red-haired, pale skinned female wolf appeared on the boulder, assumably summoned by the youngster. She was dressed in white furs, a purple flower tucked into one of her pigtails.

Ayame inspected the man standing in front of her. He was obviously a taijiya which was peculiar. The last she had heard taijiya were extinct. Although she did remember one female taijiya, the demon exterminator who had traveled with Kagome.

"You said you are looking for a young human woman?" she inquired.

"Yes," the human answered.

"How do you know of her?"

"She was my companion. We were traveling together but we got separated last night. Is she here?"

A long moment passed. Finally Ayame nodded, both to herself and the human, choosing to believe his story. "She is here."

Kohaku relaxed in relief.

_Thank Kami..._

Ayame motioned for him to come up. He complied to her request, the wolf in possession of the spear lending him a hand over the boulders.

"You'll have to pardon all the questions," Ayame said to him apologetically. "It is unusual for humans to come up here. I'm Ayame. You are?"

"Kohaku." He looked closely at her, recognizing her from long ago. "You're Kouga's wife, aren't you?"

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Yes, I am Kouga's mate. Do you know him?"

He grinned a little. Memory...what a horrible, wonderful thing. "I know of him." He looked around the cave, searching for Rin. He didn't see her nor Keiseki anywhere. "Where is she?" he asked Ayame.

"This way." She turned and led him up a slanted path.

Around him the wolves stared curiously, some gathering closer and going so far as to trail behind him. He glanced at them, then dismissed them as insignificant. Ayame didn't seem overly bothered by them paying such attention to him. If he was in danger of them attacking he doubted she would be treating him with such courtesy. He knew about her, knew she could be trusted. He had overheard stories from Kagome and Sango about the wife of Kouga. The female wolf was not a bad person.

"We had to lock her up when she started acting very strangely," Ayame was saying to him, sounding apologetic again. "She even struck one of our pack members with a piece of firewood."

Kohaku grimaced. "I apologize for that."

Ayame waved away his apology. "It's alright. Was just a bruise, no harm done. Just shocked us a bit is all."

"How did you come upon her?" asked Kohaku, mindfully changing the subject. Rin was extremely lucky she hadn't been killed instantly for striking a wolf member. Any other youkai would have cut her down on the spot without a second thought. There was no guarantee she had come out unscathed anyhow...

"We discovered her unconscious at the river and I had brought her here," said Ayame. "I thought she was someone else at first truthfully, but when she awoke she started panicking. You could literally smell the fear on her."

Kohaku nodded. "Yes. She is terrified of wolves. Was she badly injured?"

"Not nearly so much as yourself," Ayame said, pointedly eyeing his side. "We've treated her wounds already while she was unconscious. Like I said we don't usually get humans out here, especially friendly humans, but if you wish we can treat your wound as well. It looks as though it is causing you a great amount of suffering."

Kohaku blinked, overwhelmed at the hospitality the she-wolf was presenting to him. She had saved Rin because she had chosen to and now here she was offering him medical aid. This female, this youkai, was treating him like an equal, not a subordinate. "Thank you," he said, meaning it. "It is greatly appreciated."

Ayame smiled cordially at him. They reached the end of the path, stopping in front of an entrance to a side cave. Two guards stood on either side of the entrance. Their stony glares stayed fixed debatable on Kohaku.

"I stationed guards here in case she tried to bolt," Ayame elucidated. "I wasn't sure what else to do with her."

"It's alright," Kohaku replied. He turned away from staring at the hide flap to her. "I thank you for your generosity to both me and her."

"Think nothing of it," Ayame acknowledged, pulling the hide flap to the side. "You two look like you could use a helping hand."

A small ironic smirk twisted Kohaku's lips. She had no idea how right she was. "Thank you." He inclined his head respectfully at her then entered the cave.

He squinted in the murky darkness, the sunlight pooling from the entrance only reaching so far. A shape in the back drew his attention and he stepped away from the entryway into the center of the cave.

Someone moved and Rin raised her head off the furs she had leaning on, listening without interest to the voices outside. Her eyes widened at what, or contrarily who, she saw. She gaped. It couldn't be...

Kohaku stared at her, his face clouding with intense emotion. "Rin..."

She sobbed at the sounding of her name leaving his lips. He wasn't some figment of her imagination, no trick of the light, no mirage her mind had conjured. He was real. He was _alive._

She staggered towards him, stumbling in her haste, flung herself at him.

He grabbed her, sinking to crouch on one knee so he could be level with her. He scanned her quickly for wounds, drew back to check Keiseki too, his eyes dancing across their forms. He pushed back Rin's bangs, exposing the gash. And he kissed her forehead, feeling her solid and whole against his lips, against his arms, assuring himself she was truly there. The gash hardly mattered. They were alive and well, safe with him, in his arms. He had never felt so immensely grateful for anything in his life.

He clutched Rin in a loose embrace, keeping a small distance between them so as not to crush Keiseki. Rin was sobbing, close to hysterical, clutching onto him with her free hand, the other holding Keiseki. He rested his chin on the crown of her head, closing his eyes and smiling thankfully.

_Thank Kami she is safe...Thank Kami._

Ayame watched the human's reunion in the den's aperture, a heartfelt smile curling her mouth at the happy, if tearful, reunion. The two were absolutely adorable and so _very_ happy to be together again. It reminded her of her own husband. She accidently squealed in joy.

Kohaku and Rin heard the squeal, looking towards the door where the red-haired wolf still stood holding the door flap up. Rin quieted, her crying stopping at the sight of the wolf. She pressed closer to Kohaku, cowering behind his arm.

"I'm sorry," Ayame apologized hastily. "I just...I'll give you two your privacy." She smiled and allowed the hide flap to cover the entrance, shielding them from the wolves gazes.

In the darkness Rin sagged bonelessly against him, her muscles relaxing. She turned her face to the side, towards the back of the cave. "I thought you were dead," she murmured in a small voice.

"I'm alright."

He grimaced, the wound paining him from the position he was in. He shifted to sit down, Rin remaining ultimately malleable in his grip. He settled her to lay partly on the ground and partly against him, his legs on either side of her. Her head reclined on his chest, the upper portion of her body resting on his stomach and abdomen, her legs on the floor. His arms came around to cradle her, resting on her upper arm just below her shoulder.

For several minutes they neither moved nor spoke, content to remain as they were.

Eventually Kohaku picked up her bandaged hand, inspecting it. "What happened to you?"

"A youkai attacked us. Jinsoku protected me and - Jinsoku!" She sat up abruptly, facing him urgently. "He ran off with the youkai chasing him!" she said frantically. "Oh Kami what if he-"

"He's alright," Kohaku cut her off to reassure her. "He's here. No worse off than we are."

"Is he injured?"

"His shoulder got bite and he did breath in some of that poison, but he'll live. He'll be fine in a couple of days. Hanyou blood. Heal's faster remember?"

She sighed, her panic unwinding. "Good."

Kohaku tilted his head, examining the bruise on her forehead. He lifted his hand, pushing her bangs aside. Gently he rubbed the bump with his thumb.

Rin met his eyes at the feathery touch. Embarrassed, she averted her gaze, a blush staining her cheeks.

"What's that from?" he asked tenderly.

"Fell and hit my head on a rock," she answered sheepishly. Goodness, how humiliating.

Kohaku dropped his hand and ruefully shook his head. What a mess they were in. Everything had been simple and easy the day before yesterday. All they had had to worry about was getting to Sesshoumaru's and they had been easily accomplishing that goal in a good amount of time. Now they were being hunted, he still didn't have a clue as to why the assassins were after Keiseki, they were all wounded to some degree, all their gear was lost to them having been left back at their campsite, and-

Keiseki coughed.

Rin and Kohaku looked down, Rin tilting her arms to get a better view of the infant. Keiseki coughed feebly. Her eyes were over bright and glistening.

"Oh no," Rin whispered.

Kohaku's gaze shot to her face.

Rin stared at him, her countenance alarmed. "I don't have her medicine. I left it back at the camp."

He frowned, perturbed at this new dilemma. They wouldn't be able to go back for the medicine. It would take too much time to run back, search for the camp, then run back the way they had come. "What happens if she doesn't have it?"

"The effect of the poison won't be contained," Rin said clamantly. "It will start to effect her breathing, fever, coughing...Then death."

Kohaku absorbed that silently, his gaze wandering to the floor at the recent blow they had been dealt.

"Kohaku, I'm so sorry," Rin said, mistaking his silence as muted fury towards her for her failure. "This is all my fault. I should have thought to grab the medicine. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," he interrupted. "Don't blame yourself. You had no control over the situation."

He blinked.

_Why do I feel like I'm repeating the same words as Sango said to me?_

"But I could have done something," Rin continued imputing herself. "I could have thought of grabbing it but-"

He placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "Hush," he said, seriousness evident in his tone. "It's not your fault. None of this is. You have nothing to apologize for so don't blame yourself." He removed his hand, set it on the ground. "Now, how far until we reach Sesshoumaru's?"

Rin bit her lip, thinking. "Ummm...A day's ride? I'm not entirely sure because of what happened last night."

"But no more than two days?"

"No more than two days, no."

"We're okay then," Kohaku said. "We're close enough to make it in time."

They would have to hurry though. Which meant he had to get moving right now, get onto other things that needed to get done. He had already spent too much time here.

"Listen, Rin," he spoke to her. "I'm going to have to leave you here for a while. I need to get this wound treated and the wolves have offered to treat it for me. The assassins won't attack us here so we're safe."

"You're going to leave me alone in here? With them out there?" she asked a bit shrilly, panic seizing her.

"I'll be right outside the door, Rin," he said reassuringly, comfortingly. "Believe me, I'm not going to leave you."

She calmed down slightly but remained looking nervous and frightened.

Seeing her distress, Kohaku once more pushed her bangs away from her face. He rested his hand on the side of her forehead, the warmth of his fingers sinking into her skin. Her eyes met his, caught by surprise at the lingering contact.

Softly he said, "Be brave for me, alright?"

The soft request stabbed through her chest, into her heart, penetrating her to her soul. How could she deny him that? After everything he had done for her in the past few days how could she possibly? He had been there for her when she needed him most, protected her from harm, soothed her fears, kept her safe and took care of her. He had been doing so much for her and all she had done was cause him bother after bother. Yet despite that he hadn't asked for anything in return. Until now.

She swallowed and nodded.

He gave her a small smile, a smile that made her feel as though he was proud of her or something. His hand withdrew and they stood, he with minor difficultly. He turned to leave. Pushing the hide flap aside, he paused in the entryway, looking over his shoulder back at her.

In the center of the cave she stood, so fragile and scared, but standing strongly, bravely.

It touched him deeply.

He hated leaving her but he had to get his wound treated. He had no supplies to treat it himself and risking an infection was indubitably a bad idea. Leaving her couldn't be helped.

Resolutely setting his jaw, he stepped out of the cave, the hide flap falling behind him, screening his form from her view.

Rin stood alone in the cave. She swallowed, trying to restrain her anxiety. Her legs quivered with nerves.

Already she wished he would come back but she had promised him. For him she would be brave.

Keiseki coughed in her arms. Minutely Rin tightened her hold on the infant niece of the taijiya.

Yes...For him she could be brave.

* * *

"So, you're the brother of that taijiya woman that travels with Kagome, hmmm? Sango is it?" asked Ayame.

"Yes," Kohaku answered, sitting against the rock wall with the female wolf Kasan kneeling at his side, treating his wound.

"How interesting," mused Ayame. She pulled herself onto a large rock, making herself comfortable, her daughter in her lap. "So that's how you know Kouga. And that girl in there...She's the ward of Sesshoumaru the western lord?"

"Yes."

"That's a little hard to believe," Ayame confessed.

"It's the truth." Kohaku shrugged, earning a hard glare from Kasan.

Ayame snorted in amusement. "I actually thought Rin was Kagome when I first saw her. They look so much alike."

"Yes," Kohaku agreed.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sango and the houshi," Ayame said, growing serious. "My condolences to you."

"Thank you."

"But about these assassins. You don't have a clue as to why they're after you?"

"No idea whatsoever," Kohaku answered clearly. "There's nothing I can think of that they'd want from Keiseki."

"Perhaps they are using her to get to your sister and your sister's mate?" Kasan suggested.

"Maybe but why go through all that trouble if their target is Ane-ue and Houshi-sama? Why wouldn't they just attack them again?"

"Because Inuyasha is there?" conjectured Ayame.

"Inuyasha was weakened though," Kohaku repudiated. "Shippo and Kagome were there but they could easily sneak past Kagome. She may be able to feel their jyaki but lizard youkai are weak enough that they don't have much. Shippo could smell them but he isn't near as powerful as Inuyasha or Kagome. They'd likely kill him if he were to fight them. Instead they hunt down Keiseki. It doesn't make any sense. Why go miles hunting down a baby to use her as ransom when your target is right there?"

Ayame frowned. "I may not have a lot of experience with assassins but common sense tells me that they'd go after Sango and the houshi again. Since they didn't it sounds like those two are not their targets."

Kohaku cogitated over that. "Then why are they after Keiseki? What would be the gain in killing an infant?"

"I don't know," Ayame professed. "I'm afraid I can't offer you any help there."

Kohaku said nothing, his brows lowering to a 'V' shape on his forehead.

"Where do you plan to go after you leave here?" asked Ayame.

"We're heading to Sesshoumaru's now to retrieve the medicine for Keiseki," Kohaku answered, sounding distracted and looking elsewhere. "Unfortunately the assassins got to us, hence why we are here."

Down in the cave he could see Jinsoku standing. Ayame's sons were standing several feet away from the horse. The three youngsters were tantalized by the bizarre red-eyed horse. They whispered to each other, inching closer to the stallion and pushing each other forward. Jinsoku bared his teeth at the cubs.

"You may want to tell them to back off," Kohaku advised Ayame.

"What's that?"

"My horse. He isn't very friendly to others."

"Oh." Ayame turned, calling down to her three sons, "Tsume, Kiba, Unaru! Stop bothering that poor horse! Hear me?!"

"Yes, mother!" three voices answered.

Kohaku continued to watch them. "They aren't listening."

Ayame shrugged.

"He'll bite them," Kohaku warned.

Ayame shrugged again. "That's alright. They deserve it for never listening."

Kasan chuckled. Kohaku decided not to ask.

Below, Jinsoku neighed and feigned charging at the young wolves, sending them skittering backwards, yelping and shouting. The three boys regrouped, exclaiming loudly and excitedly. Apparently they were having a great deal of fun playing with the horse that could kill them in one hit. Not that Jinsoku was being anywhere near serious with his threats. The horse was grouchy and spoiled but Kohaku knew he would never kill or badly harm a child.

"Your horse is going to need that wound cleaned," Ayame pointed out, scrutinizing the stallion.

Conspicuously she was right. Nothing could be done about the poison but Jinsoku was a hanyou. In a few days time the poison should be clear of his system. On the other hand the wound he had received from the youkai needed to be treated pronto.

"Would one of your's tend to him?" Kohaku asked Ayame.

"If they can get close to him without him biting, yes," she answered.

Kohaku nodded. Leaning marginally over, earning him yet another hard glare from Kasan, he shouted, "Jinsoku!"

The horse turned, looking up at him.

"Cooperate for once and let them treat you!"

Jinsoku rumbled a negative, narrowing his ghoulish eyes at his owner.

"Do it for my sake!" Kohaku retorted. "Or for Rin's sake!"

The horse looked away, snorting noisily in reluctant submission. That was as good an answer as Kohaku was going to get. The horse would comply for once.

Kohaku yawned, leaning his head back against the rock. He had forgotten how tired he was. The reunion with Rin and Keiseki's crisis had distracted him for a little while but his exhaustion was catching up to him now. Kami he needed some sleep.

The last few nights he hadn't received a full night's rest and it was starting to take its toll on him. First it was Rin with the wolves then the night he had stayed up to get ahead of the assassins then last night when they had gotten attacked. Throw in some heavy fighting, emotional distress, and riding through the morning in search of a wolf's home and he was totally devoid of energy. His body couldn't take anymore abuse.

"Are you alright?" Ayame asked in concern.

Kohaku jolted out of his doze. "Y-yes." He blinked to clear the drowsiness from his eyes.

"You look tired," the female wolf observed.

"Yeah," Kohaku conceded to both her and himself.

He considered his options. He had already asked Kasan if she had any of the herbs Keiseki needed but the wolf had responded she had never been taught those types of plants. He had to head to Sesshoumaru's soon and fast but heading off with him exhausted may not be the smartest idea. He was going to have to sleep for a while and replenish his energy. There was no avoiding it.

"I must apologize for the inconvenience but I think our stay will have to be prolonged for a bit," he said to Ayame. "I am severely in need of some sleep."

Ayame nodded in understanding. "That's fine. I'll have guards stationed nearby incase those assassins decide to come around. You rest for as long as you like."

"Thank you."

Again and again these wolves went beyond his expectations. These youkai were treating him better than most humans he had encountered.

"When you decide to depart I'll have a group of wolves escort you safely to the edge of our territories. Beyond that point I'm afraid you're on your own though," said Ayame.

"That's fine," Kohaku yawned. "I am profoundly grateful for all the help you've been."

"You're Kagome's friend. How could I not help you? Think nothing of it," Ayame replied.

Kohaku nodded drowsily.

"You'll have to head south some to find Sesshoumaru's stronghold from here," Ayame added. "You're a little too far north."

She paused, finding the taijiya nearly asleep. She leaned forward. "Do you want to go back into the cave with your friend?"

Tiredly Kohaku nodded.

Ayame straightened, motioning for Kasan to help. "Come on then."

* * *

Rin whirled when the hide flap was pushed to the side. Kohaku tottered inside, nodding distantly at the white wolf and the other one Rin recognized as the first wolf she had encountered.

Swiftly she reached for Kohaku, grabbing his arm and doing her best to steady him. What was wrong with him? He could barely stand upright. Guardedly she eyed the two wolves, wondering if they had done something to him.

The wolves departed without a word, leaving them to themselves.

Rin peered solicitously at Kohaku. "Are you alright?"

He straightened, blinking dazedly. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Did they do something to you?

"Only took care of the wound."

That surprised her for a moment but she quickly recovered. "We can leave then right?" she asked eagerly.

He half grimaced, too tired to complete the gesture. "We're going to have to be delayed for a bit."

"What? Why?"

That hadn't been the answer she had wanted to hear...

"I need some sleep," he said. "We can't run off into the woods with the assassins after us when I'm this exhausted. We both need clear heads if we're going to get through this. Kami knows what would happen otherwise." He left her side, his arm sliding out of her slack grip. He lurched towards to the reed mat and furs. That would do. It wasn't the most comfortable bed but better than sleeping on the stone floor.

"Don't worry," he said to Rin, moving to lie down. "I'll be right here. We'll leave soon. I promise."

She said nothing. He looked her way in puzzlement. She looked downright disheartened, standing there with Keiseki in her arms staring at him silently.

Kami he hated when she looked like that. It always made him feel extremely guilty. "I'm sorry, Rin," he said remorsefully. "It's just the last few nights I haven't entirely slept-"

"It's okay," she interrupted. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you."

He stared at her for a moment. "We won't be here much longer. I promise."

She simply nodded.

Kicking the furs away, he laid down on his back, grimacing at the slight pain in his side. His sickle he placed beside him.

With the wolves guarding them they were moderately safe. He could rest without interruption nor the worry of an attack befalling them.

He draped his right arm over his brow, shielding the dim amount of light from his eyes. Yawning, he closed his eyes.

In seconds he was asleep.

Rin watched him, standing in the same spot he had left her in. She had wanted to leave as soon as he got back but that plan had been thwart. Her hopes of leaving this place of frightful creatures had been throughly extinguished. A mixture of concern for his well-being and dismay at having to stay even longer in the home of the animals that had scarred her both in flesh and soul warred inside her.

She hadn't forgotten that day so many years ago. She doubted she ever would. It was a memory that would always be with her.

Memory was a horrible, wonderful thing. There were always clusters of good and bad memories but, like with the sun, it only took one black cloud to block out all the light. Bad memories stayed much stronger in people's minds, were much easier to recall than the good. They stayed as a mark, a blemish. They healed with time but they would always be there. Like war wounds you could go back and remember, reminisce about how the scar had been earned.

A set of white teeth in a long black muzzle was a blemish on her, the fear from watching people she had lived alongside slaughtered like cattle before her eyes would never leave her. That fear was a part of her, something she couldn't deny or rid herself of.

Wolves...

She didn't hate them. But she did fear them.

Softly she padded over to where Kohaku lay. She sat down next to his head, setting Keiseki against her side.

Never in all her life had she wanted to return home as badly as she did now. Days ago she had been so desperate to leave the stronghold and now all she wanted to do was to return. This 'vacation' had turned into a nightmare. She had been attacked by assassins and monkeys and youkai, scratched and torn by vegetation, left lost and alone in the woods, run terrified through the forest with a youkai chasing her, been seen naked, handled roughly by the beasts she feared most, kept captive inside their home for hours. All she wanted was to be home, in her room, in her bed. She wanted to feel safe again, completely at ease with no worries for her safety.

Funny how two weeks ago she couldn't ever have imagined herself to be sitting here on the floor in a cave of a wolf's home, an injured taijiya and poisoned infant as her companions.

Yes, fate was an extraordinary thing. It had turned her life upside down and inside out. Two weeks ago she had likely been running in the field with Keikai without a care in the world. She hadn't been worried about when her next meal would be, whether assassins would catch her or not, whether wolves were going to eat her or kill her.

Being at the castle for so long had pampered her. She had forgotten what hardship was like. The blemishes of the hardships she had endured when she had been a child had faded. Even when first traveling with Sesshoumaru she hadn't been nearly so overindulged. _Sesshoumaru..._

She wished he was here, wished he was standing in front of her ready to take her home. She always felt safe when he was nearby. Noone could defeat Sesshoumaru, noone could compare to him.

What would he say if she never returned to the castle? Would he be upset or would he just shrug it aside? What was he going to do when he arrived at Inuyasha's village and discovered her gone? Would he search for her?

She hoped so. If anyone could get them out of this mess it was Sesshoumaru.

And, if she thought about it, he already was getting them out of it, sort of. He was their means, their solution, to saving Keiseki. He had helped them without even needing to be there, without even meaning to.

Kohaku shifted on the mat, grunting in his sleep.

Rin brought her attention to him, smiling in adoration as she looked upon him. The poor guy had it as bad as she did and yet he hadn't hesitated in being there for her. More so than Sesshoumaru he had been there for her.

Sesshoumaru was a comforting presence that meant safety but Kohaku was that and more. He was her friend, her companion, someone she could talk to about anything and not be told to shut up.

She loved Sesshoumaru with all her heart but he was different and distant. She understood him better than most, could detect emotions in him that others couldn't, but he was someone meant to be respected and honored.

Kohaku was someone she felt...warmer to? She wasn't entirely sure. It was a different type of caring than what she felt towards Sesshoumaru. The same as she felt different towards Shippo than Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was someone to her that was to be obeyed, someone that guided and took care of her by providing her with clothes and food and a roof over her head. Kohaku was affection in a different sense. He was someone she could relate better to, someone she could touch freely, someone better linked to her emotionally.

He had comforted her when she was scared, protected her when she was attacked. What he had done for her the past few days made her heart flutter with gratitude and something else. Something warm that made her feel happy beyond belief. She enjoyed spending time with him, took delight in just simply being with him, listening to him, standing by his side, adored being in his company when he wasn't upset over his past.

_His past..._

_"There are things you don't want to remember..."_

He stirred again, trying to comfortable in his sleep. He lacked a pillow, being forced to lie with his head on the rough floor.

She shifted closer, reaching out.

_There are things you don't want to remember, aren't there?_

She gently lifted his head, being careful not to wake him.

_But I don't care about that. What matters to me is the here and now. And for all that you've done for me..._

Slowly and delicately she lowered his head onto her lap. He stilled almost instantly, comfortable at last. Smiling fondly, Rin tenderly stroked the hair out of his face, tucking the strands behind his ear.

_...This is the least I can do._


	29. Achieving Destination

**Sorry for the wait! It's taken me forever to update due to some family problems and having to prepare for college, which I leave for in about 2 weeks. (Which also means this fic probably won't be finished in time so hopefully I'll finish before classes start)**

**But I have a nice _long _chapter to make up for it. I've beaten my old record for longest chapter. This chapter is 23 pages long. I am truly amazed that people are still reading this ungodly long fic LOL.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin opened her eyes when the sunlight hit her face. Blinking dazedly, she momentarily wondered when she had dozed off. That thought was abandoned in favor of the figures that were discernibly wolf youkai standing in the entrance of the cave. The red-haired female was there holding up the raw hide flap, two other wolves by her side.

Instinctively Rin got closer to what symbolized to her protection and security. She leaned sideways over Kohaku's form, balancing her weight on her elbow next to his side. Her hair fell over her shoulders, trailing along the side of his face and neck.

Kohaku stirred, awakening. The first thing he saw Rin was leaning over him, her front half almost literally on top of him. Her full attention was turned towards the door rather than on him though and she had a scared look on her face.

The sunlight was blocked out for an instant and Kohaku tilted his head in the direction of the entrance. Two wolves were nearing towards them, one carrying a bowl and the other an earthernware pitcher.

Rin bent closer to him and he could hear her harsh breathing in his ear. Intently he monitored the wolves, wondering what they were up to.

Humbly the wolves knelt and set the crock and beaker on the floor a few feet away from them. Then they rose fluidly and backtracked to the door. Kohaku watched with some confusion.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Ayame chirped cheerfully at the threshold, making Kohaku look her up at her. She smiled pleasantly. "But we thought you might get hungry."

Kohaku blinked, his still somewhat groggy brain trying to comprehend what was going on. "Thank you."

Ayame released the hide flap and the wolves were gone.

Kohaku grunted, levering himself up and out of...Rin's lap? His brows lowered.

_When did that happen?_

"Feeling better?" Rin asked him.

"Much," said Kohaku, disregarding his earlier thought.

The smell of the food in his nostrils was quickly distracting him, his hunger becoming his first priority. The fragrance of the cooked meat reminded him of how long he had been without food and his stomach rumbled loudly. Rin giggled, until her stomach rumbled along with his.

They wasted no time in moving to the food and begin consuming it. As they ate, Kohaku checked the length of light stretching on the floor.

"How long was I sleeping for?" he asked.

"About three hours?" Rin replied around a mouthful of food.

Kohaku nodded. Not as long as he would have liked but better than nothing. They couldn't spend too much time here. It was only a days or so ride away from Sesshoumaru's. He could survive that easy. And then he could sleep all he needed.

"We'll leave after we're done eating," he announced to Rin.

"Okay."

They ate in silence, reacting to their bodies needs without concern for chatter. In moments the bowl was empty, the gourds dry.

"I feel much better now too," Rin mumbled, flopping onto her back.

Kohaku grinned, though it swiftly faded. She wouldn't be feeling so good when they had to walk outside.

"I'll have to leave you alone in here for a few minutes," Kohaku forewarned. "There's some things I have to take care of before we leave."

"Okay." Rin sat up.

He noticed she was taking the news a great deal better than she had the last time. Although that could be afforded to how she had already spent time in the cave alone and they were leaving when Kohaku returned for certain this time.

"I'll return soon." He rose and departed.

Outside it was sliding into afternoon. Wolves mingled around the cave and the surrounding area. They were seated around fires and gathered together in several pockets and on ledges, lying with their limbs dangling over the edge, doing whatever wolves did all day. The bandaged Jinsoku was grumpily sulking at the entrance, baring his teeth at any passing wolves. The two wolf guards were still on either side of the door of the cave, their dark pupils settling on the taijiya standing between them.

Kohaku searched for Ayame, finding the female close by. He walked over to where she was sitting.

Ayame's children were rallied around her, all of them talking loudly at the same time. Ayame looked up as Kohaku drew near.

"Did you need something?"

Her question quieted the children like nothing else could. The three boys turned towards the taijiya, watching the human with awe filled eyes and gaping jaws exposing their pointed teeth. Kohaku glanced at them, slightly amused at the resemblance of Kouga he could see in every one of them.

"We'll be leaving in a moment," he notified the female wolf leader. "I was wondering if the way might be cleared? That way Rin doesn't freak out."

Ayame nodded, standing. "That can be done."

"Also, do you happen to have the sling from the baby? And any extra raw hide you aren't using?"

"Oh, yes, we have the sling. I'll have Kasan bring it to you. And I think we have some raw hide."

Kohaku inclined his head gratefully. "Thank you."

"Unaru likes your woman," the biggest wolf-child piped up suddenly.

The smallest wolf-child paled, nervously eyeing Kohaku.

Kohaku blinked. "My woman?"

"He's referring to Rin," Ayame said casually.

Kohaku felt his cheeks heat. "Uhhh."

"Unaru thinks she's really pretty!" the other wolf-cub whooped.

"Shut up! I do not!" shouted the small one.

"He does! He does!" chanted the big one.

"You should kill him for trying to take your woman!" the medium one said to Kohaku enthusiastically.

"Errrr...She's not my errr..."

Ayame thrust a long string of something into his hands. "Here's the raw hide. Kasan will meet you at the entrance of the cave for the sling."

"Thank you."

Kohaku shot a glimpse at the two giggling wolf cubs and the other one who was shaking with either fear or anger, possibly both. He walked away, heading towards where Jinsoku was standing.

It was quite funny how the wolf children had thought Rin was his woman. His woman. _His _woman.

He raised a hand to his face. Why the hell was he smiling?

Jinsoku greeted him by biting him on the shoulder, letting his master know just how pleased he was having to spend so long inside a wolf's den. Kohaku knocked the horse's head away, glaring darkly at him.

"I should sell you and buy myself a mule. It'd be a lot less trouble than a stubborn ass such as yourself," he said menacingly.

Jinsoku snorted in his face.

Praying for patience, Kohaku gripped the horse's mane and pulled his head down. Using the string of raw hide he fashioned a provisional rein. Stepping back he inspected his handiwork. It would do.

"You, wait here," Kohaku bid his mount. "I'm going to bring Rin down."

Jinsoku snickered in comprehension.

That taken care of, Kohaku made his way to the cave. Around him Ayame was getting the wolves to move to the side, creating a large path for Rin. The wolves did as she ordered without complaint or question, civilly following their leader's commands.

Reaching the cave, Kohaku discovered the two wolf guards had been removed. In their place Kasan stood, the wolf healer holding the sling in one clawed hand. Without a word she held it out to him and he received it from her. She bowed her head courteously, smiling affably, and stepped aside to let him through. Kohaku returned the genteel gesture and stepped inside the cave.

Rin was waiting for him, standing a few feet away from the entrance, nervously fidgeting with Keiseki's blanket.

"Here." Kohaku presented the sling to her.

"Oh," she uttered, surprised. "They had it this whole time."

Gingerly she moved Keiseki, taking the sling from Kohaku and slipping the infant into it. She positioned it in its customary spot, the familiar weight of Keiseki pulling on her shoulder and back. It made her feel better that way. As though this was a sign things were returning to normal.

"Are you ready?" Kohaku asked.

_Almost _returning to normal.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Yes."

Kohaku pivoted on his heel and pulled the raw hide cover to the side.

The sight of wolves upon wolves standing around the sides of the cave and on higher ledges welcomed their entrance, all of the canines watching them with deep-seated interest. Silence reigned, the only sound the buzzing of a couple flies circling bones.

Rin cowered, having not anticipated there being so many of the beasts. Nor for her to be the center of attention. She groped for Kohaku's hand, gripped it. His hand moved and for a moment she thought he was going to retract it, a stab of hurt spiking her heart. But instead he entwined his fingers through hers, interlocking them, binding them together. Astounded, she looked at his face. His eyes and features were soft, dearth of the jaded and dreary appearance he ordinarily retained. He gave her a small comforting smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She returned the smile, squeezing his hand back, and together they stepped out of the cave and into the wolf's den.

Rin hesitated on the threshold, caught between running inside the cave that had been her place of refuge for hours and running into the forest away from the den of wolves. But in order to get to the forest she would have to walk right by the animals. Her instincts screamed that the cave option was an eminently better choice and she shifted on the sand, her feet turning to flee into the dark recesses.

Kohaku tightened his hold on her, peremptorily stopping her. Maintaining his sturdy grip, he stepped forward, pulling her along.

He knew the first few steps would be the worst for her. The controversy of her primal urge to withdraw into the sanctuary of the cave warred against her brain's advice to wade through the danger to get to the shore of permanent safety. It was a hard decision to make, to be able to choose danger when your self-preserving nature was screaming. There was always the sliver of unknowing, always the cross-mark of not being sure you were going to conquer the danger. Choosing your brains advice put you at risk. Your instincts did not.

_And that is why I am here._

Support. The one thing that would encourage a captive to venture away from instincts, to know that you weren't facing your plight alone. You had comrades, companionship, help. It was feasibly the most powerful emotion after love and hate. It enabled you to believe in yourself when you had others backing you up, others supporting whatever cause or endeavor you were engaged in. It gave strength when there was weakness, hope when there was none.

Kohaku would be her support. Because she needed him to be. Because he himself needed to be.

He strode down the slanted path, Rin trailing behind him, staring at the wolves as they stared at her.

They watched in deathly silence, all the same tan and brown faces under mops of black, a mixture of old and young and in between. Some had scars crossing their faces like some sort of tribal mark while some had strange, feral tilted eyes. But all them, no matter if they were tan or brown, if they were scarred or flawless, if they had round eyes or slanted eyes, were incontrovertibly wolfen. There were fangs, claws, a heady mixture of pine forest smells and windswept days of running under an earthen sky. They were wild, things of forest and pine needle and open air, beings that were horribly untamed and vicious, as controllable as the wind.

A pair of white fangs in strong jaws flashed in Rin's mind and she tore her gaze to the ground. Her free hand rose to her chest, the beat of her heart speeding up a notch. She breathed in, an attempt to calm her panic. She focused on Kohaku's hand instead, pretending that the was only thing that existed in the universe.

They walked into the main cave. Kohaku spotted Ayame standing nearby, meeting the she-wolf's eyes for a second. Her three sons were gathered behind her, her infant daughter in her arms. The wolf-boys were clutching onto their mothers legs, peeking around her at the taijiya and the human girl. The smallest one, Unaru, looked like he was about to cry.

A bit amused at the youngsters irrational fear due to liking 'his woman',-

_Damn, there's that word again-_

-Kohaku nodded in Ayame's direction. The wolf leader nodded in return, a blithe twinkle in her eyes.

They neared Jinsoku, the horse nickering and stretching his snout towards Rin. She absently scratched his velvety nose, the whisker-thin hairs sliding against the pad of her fingers, another sign that things were returning to normal.

Sadly she saw the bandage on his shoulder, guilt washing over her. He had received that wound protecting her. Her two male traveling companions had put their own lives at stake for hers, both of her brave boys getting injured for her sake. She wasn't sure whether she felt happy in the knowledge they would keep her safe or culpable for forcing them to get hurt in her place. If it weren't for her...

Kohaku led her away from Jinsoku's front and to the horses's side. He disengaged their hands to mount, Rin edging closer to the horse's belly at the loss of the taijiya's touch. Kohaku half tugged, half jumped onto the black horse, the absence of the saddle making it a great deal harder to vault onto the stallion. Wincing at the slight strain placed on his wound, he reached out for Rin. The girl instantly latching onto the appendage and he tugged her up behind him.

She situated herself behind him in moments, the quickness in which she did it a firm testament to how she had grown used to the routine.

Ready to depart at last, Kohaku turned Jinsoku to the side, facing Ayame. "Thank you," he said sincerely to her, "for everything you've done."

She batted a hand in a dismissive gesture. "It was no problem at all. I hope everything works out for you and everyone else, and I pray that you'll reach your destination safely and in time."

"Thank you."

Kohaku nudged a heel into Jinsoku's side, the horse trotting to the exit.

"Tell Kagome hi for me!" Ayame called after them, watching them as they passed through the entryway.

Jinsoku scaled down the large boulders, carefully maneuvering around them. A movement to the side caught Kohaku's attention and he turned.

A wolf youkai leaped down from the boulders of the cave into the brush, disappearing into the foliage. More wolves were lined against the cave wall, waiting to descent and follow their comrade.

Kohaku grinned a little. It was the escort that Ayame had offered. He had forgotten.

Jinsoku leapt onto the ground, landing softly so as not to jar his shoulder too much. He took off forthwith at a dead run, kicking up dirt and twigs. They streaked across the forest floor, heading away from the caves in the cliff face. Heading away from the home of the wolves.

Kohaku paid little mind to that. He watched the forest around them along with the way ahead. Occasional flickers of running brown bodies leaping and looping through the vegetation could be seen through the trees on either side of them. It was an indication by the wolves to let Kohaku know they were there and keeping pace with them. They were ahead of him as well, making sure their passage was safe.

Rin, unaware of the their wolven chaperons, sighed and relaxed.

Things were finally back to the way it had been before. Just her and Kohaku and Keiseki and Jinsoku traveling through the woodland, heading towards a demon's castle. Well, it was back to normal expect they had no saddle, no food, no medicine, no bedding, and no change of clothes. They were destitute of traveling supplies. The only thing they had was the clothes on their backs and Kohaku's weapons. And a stubborn reservation to reach their goal that refused to be detoured by youkai, assassins, or anything else.

It was perhaps a days ride to Sesshoumaru's and then everything would be over. They would be safe, protected by throngs of soldiers behind four strong rock walls. Keiseki would be cured, Jinsoku would be cured. Kohaku's wound could be properly treated. And no more wolves. Ever.

Rin leaned her head against Kohaku's shoulder blade, enjoying the flash of trees and foliage flashing by, the sounds of Jinsoku's hooves pounding on the dirt. Kohaku shot a glimpse back at her but said nothing, returning posthaste back to watching the road ahead. They didn't speak and Rin felt no need to speak. The silence was comfortable, unlike the ominous silence that had existed in the cave back at the wolves den. They were liberated, free.

Her arms squeezed Kohaku in a semblance of a hug, mindful of his wound. She lay her chin on his shoulder, speaking softly into his ear, "Thank you."

He turned his head a little to hear her better and look at her out of the corner of his eye. "For what?"

"For everything," she warbled, laying her head against his shoulder blade again.

Kohaku grunted, revolving back to his navigating. "Don't thank me yet. We still have to reach Sesshoumaru's."

Rin closed her eyes, delighting in the heat of his body and the fresh air coiling through her hair, brushing like feather-light fingertips on her cheeks. She spoke without realizing she was speaking, spoke the words that drifted in her heart and were well known to her.

"I trust you to get us there."

He didn't reply and that was okay.

* * *

An hour later, Kohaku heard the sound of running water through the weald. Stretching upwards from Jinsoku's back, he peered about for the source of the noise. He couldn't see it but the sound of the current didn't sound overly strong nor fast. It was likely a small brook or stream.

Jinsoku's ears pricked forward, the horse also catching onto the noise. He didn't slow though, verifying that the water wasn't something to worry about.

They came within sight of the streamlet and, to Kohaku's surprise, a wolf youkai stood in front of the brook, obviously waiting for them. Kohaku recognized him immediately. It was the scarred wolf. Urufe.

The wolf stood with an austere and sober expression. No emotion showed in his deep-set eyes or facial features. A long curved spear was held upright in his clawed hand, the tip pointed to the sky.

Kohaku slowed Jinsoku, coming to a stop a few feet away from the bronzed figure. Rin looked up curiously at the halt and Kohaku heard her sharp intake of breath. She cringed behind him and Kohaku had a funny feeling that she recognized this wolf too.

No change of expression could be seen on Urufe's face at Rin's reaction. The wolf was as moved as a rock. "This is the end of our territory," Urufe said in a loud baritone, his eyes set solely on Kohaku. "You'll be on your own from here on out."

Kohaku nodded in apperception.

"Continue on southwest from here," Urufe continued. "You should reach Sesshoumaru's by sundown if your horse is fast."

Jinsoku snorted, peeved by the remark.

"Once you cross the river we will eliminate your scent to the best of our ability," said Urufe, ignoring the horse. "We wish you luck on your journey."

"Thank you. We are in your debt," Kohaku returned.

Urufe inclined his head in response and Kohaku nudged Jinsoku across the stream. They walked past Urufe, the wolf never moving an inch. Rin shrank away, staring at the youkai fearfully.

They crossed the stream effortlessly and were back into the forest, leaving the wolves behind.

_"We're closer than I thought,"_ Kohaku thought to himself, imprinting what Urufe had said to memory. _"Only a few more hours and this nightmare will be over."_

"They were following us," Rin said quietly, interrupting his thoughts.

It took him a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "Hai."

"But why?"

"They were protecting us," he answered neutrally.

She blinked, stunned at his answer.

_The wolves were...protecting us?_

She turned, looking back towards the cliff face rising in the distance, the home of the wolves, and wondered.

* * *

"So you're trying to tell me the person you're looking for is the ward of Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands?" Souten asked the pink balloon floating beside her.

"That's correct," replied the pink balloon.

"The _human _ward of Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands?"

Shippo narrowed his eyes at the Thunder Queen. "Yeah."

"Hmm," said Souten, turning away. A second passed in silence then she turned back towards him. "The human ward of Sesshoumaru, the dog youkai, lord of the western lands?"

Shippo sighed irritably. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But..." Souten struggled to form what she was trying to say. "I've met Sesshoumaru. He may not be like Lord Gimon who hates humans but he isn't exactly very fond of them. And besides, why would a youkai lord adopt a human girl? Why would a youkai lord adopt at all? I've met Sesshoumaru's mate and she-"

"Kagura," Shippo interrupted, stupefying Souten.

"You know her?" Souten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We've met," Shippo smirked, remembering how he had met the wind youkai.

"Okay...Well, anyway, she isn't sterile so why would Sesshoumaru adopt a human girl?"

"Ah, the mystery's of life," Shippo sighed mock tragically.

"Dammit! This is serious!" Souten barked, swinging the handle of her spear at the pink balloon. "You're just making this up aren't you? Some sort of kitsune joke isn't it?"

"Oh, please, give me more credit than that," Shippo retorted, floating further away to keep himself out of spear hitting distance. "I don't know why Sesshoumaru kept her. He's had her with him for years and that's all I know."

"Go on."

"And I'm trying to find her. That's why I'm traveling towards Sesshoumaru's. She was going there with another guy to get a cure for the poison the baby got hit with."

"And you're trying to find her because?"

"Because I don't trust the guy she's with."

"You think he'll do something to her?"

"Define something."

"Ummm." Souten twirled her hand in the air. "You know...something."

Shippo stared at her.

"You know, something!"

"No..."

Souten crossed her arms huffily over her chest, looking away from him to conceal the blush on her cheeks. "You know...seduce her."

"Seduce her?" Shippo repeated and frowned. He hadn't thought about that. Kohaku wasn't exactly the type to go hitting on women though so he highly doubted that the taijiya was going to try and entice Rin into sharing his bedroll. He doubted the two were touching much less doing...that.

"That is what it is, isn't it?" Souten questioned, seeing the look of fixed concentration on his pink balloon face. Sadness tickled her chest. Was the girl the kitsune was after his love interest? His lover?

Shippo pulled away from his brooding. "No. Kohaku hasn't rutted with anyone and-"

"_Must _you refer to it like that?" Souten hissed.

"What?"

"Rutting!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's dirty! Use something nicer!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Making love."

Shippo guffawed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. As I was saying, I don't think he's rutted with-"

"Making love!"

"Kami, fine! I don't think he's _made love _with anyone so I'm not worried about him trying to rut- I mean _make love _to Rin. It's more of a emotional thing."

"Emotional thing?"

"Hai. It's hard to explain."

He glanced around at the area below them. "Hey, haven't we crossed that lake before?"

Souten leaned over the cloud's side, peering downwards. "Hmm...It does look familiar. I'm sure it's just another lake that looks a lot alike the last one."

"Better to land and check it out though," Shippo said, descending.

They floated to the ground next to the lake and Shippo reverted back to his kitsune form with a bang. Souten jumped off Koryu the cloud, landing next to the kitsune. Shippo hummed low in his throat and approached the lake. He stopped at the edge, placing his hands on his hips and inspecting the vicinity. Next to him Souten came to stand, standing incredibly close to him like a close friend would. Shippo brushed that off. Long as she didn't try to hit him with her spear he didn't practically care where she stood.

"This does look sort of familiar," Souten confessed.

"Yeah it does," Shippo agreed.

He stepped closer, examining the shore. "This _is _the same lake!" he cried. "All we've done is gone in a big circle!"

Souten leaned forward, surveying the landscape. "Well, that's interesting."

Shippo rounded on her. "You!" he snarled accusingly. "I thought you said you knew the way!"

"I do know the way!"

"All you've done is led us in a big circle!"

"This is just a minor miscalculation that's all."

Koryu sighed heavily in the background.

"A minor miscalculation?!" Shippo yelled in disbelief. "We've gone in a big circle! You call that a minor miscalculation?!"

"Oh, shut up. All we have to do is go west and maybe south a little...Or is it north?"

"I can't believe this," Shippo slapped a hand across his eyes. "You got us lost!"

"Excuse me?!" Souten retorted. "Excuse me, but you were lost in the first place!"

"And you said you knew the way!"

"I do know the way!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Going in a big circle means you don't know where the hell you are going!"

"So now it's all _my _fault?!" she snapped. "You could have said something, you know! This is partly _your _fault so why don't you take some of the responsibility instead of blaming me for everything!"

"I'm not blaming you for everything! I'm blaming you for getting us lost!"

"That's quite entertaining considering you were lost to begin with!"

They stood nose to nose, glowering and growling in each other's faces. Abruptly Shippo whirled away.

"You know what, forget this!" he said, waving his arm in the air and walking towards the forest. "See you later."

"Where do you think you're going?" Souten demanded angrily, following him.

"To get unlost now that you've made it worse!" he yelled over his shoulder as he stomped through the veins.

"You just hold it right there!" Souten pursued him. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have even gotten this far!"

"Gotten this far more lost!"

"Shut up, cry baby! You are just as bad if not worse at directions than I am!"

Shippo snorted, scowling at her and not watching where he was walking. "Give me a break. You're the one who claimed to know where you were going and-"

His sentence was cut off with a yell as his foot connected with nothing but air and he toppled, sliding down the side of vegetation that had unanticipatedly ended. He tumbled into the cleft, landing unceremoniously onto the hard rock floor. Items scattered under his landing, thrown in all different directions by his bulk. He hissed, flopping onto his behind and rubbing his bruised skull.

"Shippo!" Souten shouted anxiously from above. "Are you alright?"

He could hear the ferns rustling from her movement. "I'm alright," he responded, glancing upwards. "There's a drop off so watch it."

"Alright! I'll try to find another way down!"

"'k."

Grimacing, he looked around himself and froze. Bones of all shapes and sizes lay strewn across the rocky ground. They were bleached white and hollow, a graveyard of dead matter.

Shippo swallowed, a squeak sounding from his throat. Hurriedly he covered his mouth, thanking whatever God it was that had kept anyone from hearing that.

Shippo had never considered himself overly brave. While traveling with Kagome and searching for the Shikon shards he had been put in enough situations to know he was no hero like Inuyasha. In his adulthood he had learned how to defend himself and he thought he was a pretty good fighter. He wasn't a weakling nor was he a coward. But standing in the middle of a pile of unidentified bones killed by what he knew not wasn't a predicament he was ready for.

Swallowing again, he stood, muscles bunched and tense. He waited, attentively looking about.

Noting moved. Everything remained still and undisturbed.

Shippo turned halfway, looking up the way he had fallen. It was going to be impossible to climb that, claws or no claws. Flying was out of the question. His balloon form couldn't fit through the tree branches. The only option he had was to walk his way out.

To his left he could see a slanted exit. All he had to do was slide along the wall to the slope, climb that, and he would be out of here in no time. And hopefully before whoever had left all these bones decided to come home.

Eyeing the area once more, he started inching his way along the rock wall. His foot knocked into some bones, pushing past them. He grimaced, tongue lolling with disgust. Sweat slid down the side of his face.

_Must be strong. Must be strong. Must be strong. Must be-_

Something moved.

Shippo stopped, jerking to look in the direction of the movement.

Nothing was there. Nothing had changed. No bones were misplaced, no ferns were moving from a creature brushing against them.

Shippo returned to his inching, moving along a rock that stuck out, forcing him further into the gorge. Pressing his arms against the rock, he slid around it.

A skittering noise made him stop.

He knew he wasn't imagining things this time. Standing still, he looked around him, finding nothing misplaced, nothing changed. Except...

His tail stiffened, the hairs puffing and rising. His breath caught and very slowly his eyes rolled to above.

Behind him. Above him. Both. Pouncing.

Quickly he fell into a crouch with a yelp.

Something white and speckled, a mixture of fuzzy gray and patches of snowy white landed. Legs that were too long and too jointed sprouted from the sides of a fat, round body. The creature skittered half across the slanted rock wall and on the floor, turning towards the kitsune. A head that was barely one-third the size of the body gaped with large clippers dripping of greenish liquid. A cluster of small red eyes pierced him, a noise that was a cross of nails and squealing mice echoing in the ravine.

A rock spider. No wonder he hadn't seen it.

The spider ambled at him, squealing loudly.

Fluidly Shippo rolled away, dashing to his feet. It followed his movements, snapping and crowding into him. Gritting his teeth, he dodged, jerking to the side and backing up at the same time, the fangs narrowly missing his ribs, his head, his hip.

Using the technique Inuyasha had taught him, he jumped backwards onto the rock wall, balancing precautiously for a half second before pushing off of it, using the wall as leverage. Landing on the spiders back, he sank his claws in for purchase.

The spider bucked and screeched, its body moving in a way that Shippo was nearly thrown.

If it swung close to the wall he could leap out of the crevice and get to the lake and fly away. Otherwise he was going to have to figure out a way to kill it or another route to flee. Perhaps he could claw it to death but considering the size of the thing that would take a great deal of time and clawing. Using one hand to claw was going make it harder for him to hold on. He would probably be thrown before the thing was dead.

No, the best way was to jump and run to the lake. If only the damn thing would get close enough...

The spider twisted rapidly and Shippo's foot slipped. He fell onto his stomach with a cough, the air driving out of his lungs. He was going to have to jump fast.

Struggling, he pulled himself back into a crouch. The scenery flashed around him, a blur of green and gray and brown all mixing together. The spider turned in jerky circles, sustaining its bucking.

It was now or never.

Now!

Shippo removed his claws and leapt.

And smacked into the cliff wall.

A few inches above him he could see the rim. He reached out but his back paws slid, his claws incapable of gaining a purchase on the stone. He skid down the rock wall, the hard surface burning the flesh of his palms and feet, cutting into him and leaving scarlet trails.

He turned.

The spider was bearing down on him, fangs open, it's loud call bursting into his ear drums.

He hissed and brought his arms over his face.

"We're going to die!" Koryu screamed from somewhere nearby.

"Raigekijin!"

_Raigekijin._

An intense white light burst into the ravine, blinding Shippo. It whelmed into the spider, catching it screeching into a deadly embrace of hot energy and spitting lightning. It flowed hot and static and Shippo's hair on his tail stood straight up. And then it was over.

So fast...

Shippo lowered his arms. The spider lay a lump of blackened remains on the ground, dead and burnt.

_Raigekijin._

"Shippo!" Souten ran to him, her shoed feet kicking bones tumbling to clank across the ground. She crouched beside him, full of worry and concern. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, wondering why she looked so upset? "I'm alright. Thanks, by the way. For killing the spider, I mean."

"Oh, thank goodness." And she collapsed on to him, hugging him in a tight embrace.

He froze, uttering a surprised squeak at the bold bodily contact.

Hurriedly she backed away, blushing. "I'm sorry. I just...Ummm."

He blinked, his surprise melting. "It's alright," he said and meant it.

Hell he virtually wished she'd do it again. He had been hugged by girls many times before but this time it felt different. Unlike Souten, those girls hadn't hugged him because they were genuinely worried about him or cared about him. Except for Rin the other girls had just been playing games with him, enjoying something physical. This was...different. Better.

Her spear fell unnoticed out of her hand with a thunk.

He saw it, looked at it.

_Raigekijin._

He remembered that name. It had been so long since he had heard it but he remembered.

His father...

Souten gently grabbed his hand, studying his cuts. "You hurt yourself."

"It's nothing. They'll be healed in a minute." He drew his hand back, looking at her.

Damn she looked so much like her brother. The spitting image of him but female. The same image that had taken his parents from him, turned his world upside down and set him on a mission for revenge and...

He chuckled suddenly without humor. "Shards. That was all they were after. The damn Shards. That was what they wanted."

_But they took so much more._

Souten gave him an odd look, confused by his babbling. "What?"

He shook his head, pushing it to the back of his mind. "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow but he had already gotten to his feet. He eyed the spider corpse then the slanted exit Souten had come down.

"Let's get out of here," he said wearisomely. "This place makes me sick."

"Oh?" Souten stood, picking up Raigekijin at the same time. "You still want to follow me?"

He shrugged. "Might as well. I don't know the way from here and you did save my life so..." he shrugged again. "If you still want to guide me that is," he added as an afterthought.

Joyously Souten smiled and laid a hand on his arm. He glanced at her, emerald meeting scarlet.

"I'd be more than happy to," she said, lightly squeezing his arm.

He gave her a small smile, one that was more spiritless than happy, but it was enough for her none the less.

* * *

Sunset. Kohaku raised his head, judging the light rays coloring the sky. Pink, purple, red, and orange painted the heavens like the wings of a billion butterflies and he would have marveled at it had it not been for the worry that enshrouded his mind. Sunset. Urufe had said they would reach Sesshoumaru's castle by sunset. So where was it?

"Do you recognize any of this?" he asked Rin.

She frowned. "A little. I haven't been outside the castle much though so I may not recognize everything."

"You haven't been outside the castle much?"

She shook her head. "No. Sesshoumaru-sama usually keeps me inside."

Kohaku said nothing, reminded of his thoughts pertaining to Rin and her youkai guardian back at the village when she had sung Keiseki to sleep. She was a subordinate to Sesshoumaru. Maybe not a servant but the dog demon had her pinned under his thumb. The girl never seemed to question him, never seemed to protest against him. Whatever he said was done, whatever he told her to do she did.

It didn't quite make sense to Kohaku. Rin was, in a very abstract sense, a daughter to Sesshoumaru. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing that Rin listened to him. He was a centuries old dog demon after all and you didn't get that old without learning a thing or two. But a bit of questioning was always good. A bit of rebellion was something that came naturally to children as they grew. It was a learning experience. Defiance of a parent was a sign of growing up, a sign that you were becoming your own person and wanting to be more independent.

But Rin didn't seem to act that way. Sesshoumaru was the means all end all. In the past few days it hadn't arisen in Kohaku's mind because Rin had been alone with him and having nothing to do with Sesshoumaru. As they got closer to Sesshoumaru's, Kohaku was certain he would probably see more indica of Rin's submissiveness regarding her guardian.

He frowned, feeling remarkably bitter at that thought. It wasn't his place to come between Rin and Sesshoumaru. Rin had lived with the dog demon for years. Things seemed to be going well for them so why should he intervene? They were happy and that was what mattered. If Rin was okay with how things were then why shouldn't he be? He had no right to intrude on them.

He had obtruded on Rin enough during this journey in fact. Circumstances had landed them together and some of it couldn't be avoided. But after Keiseki was healed...

Kohaku thrust it from his mind. Right now the most exigent concern was to get to Sesshoumaru's and get Keiseki the antidote. Everything else could wait.

The entirety of the day had passed uneventfully, seeing neither hide nor hair of the assassins. Ostensibly their stay at the wolves den and the escort had discouraged the assassins from pursuing them any longer. They had rode without stopping, following the directions Urufe had given.

Kohaku was tired, impatient to reach the castle and get inside and sleep for hours without interruption or worry. He was eager to be rid of his beleaguerment of problems, anxious to have Keiseki back in full health. Sango and Miroku had to have been going nuts by now. They had assuredly risen from the poisons effects.

He wondered if they trusted him to get this done, trusted him to bring back their daughter safe and sound. Or would they panic and think he was inept at completing this task? Miroku had trusted him to return from the killing of the centipede in the other village but what was the houshi's hypothesis of this enactment?

Or did it matter? He would be returning with a restored and robust Keiseki no matter what. He had failed at other things, had made wrong decisions, but this wasn't going to be one of them. What others thought didn't matter. He had committed himself to this because it was his sworn duty as an uncle, as a taijiya. He owed it to Sango after all he had put her through. This act couldn't make up for everything nor repay her for all she had done but it was a step towards repenting. If he was even worthy of atonement that was.

But where was the castle? Urufe has said to go this way so where was it? The lack of human ubiety was an unmistakable indication that they were close but they hadn't come within sight of the structure. There were no markers nor signs to guide them, not that Kohaku had anticipated there being any. A youkai lord wasn't going to brazenly flaunt the location of his home no matter how guarded it was. It just wasn't ethical.

Rin wasn't being much help either. He didn't blame her for that. It wasn't her fault Sesshoumaru had kept her locked up inside the citadel. She was doing her best and he valued her indomitability when it came to her job as guide. After the incident with Urufe she hadn't mentioned the wolves once, returning to her task as though nothing had happened.

Her determination was strong and she had refused to buckle under the emotional distress she had endured at the hands of the wolves. They may not have treated unkindly or harmed her but to Rin standing near them was torture. Where that fear had come from Kohaku had no idea. He still didn't understand and she hadn't divulged any information to him explaining it. She kept a secret, reluctant to reveal her soul scars he supposed.

"Perhaps we've gone too far south?" Rin suggested, disrupting his musings.

Kohaku hummed low in his throat. "Maybe...But how will we know? If we head north we may miss it."

"And if we don't we may head further away," Rin finished for him.

She could feel Keiseki's heat against her skin through the sling and her clothes. The infant had developed a fever around an hour ago and Rin could hear her faint labored breathing like pale whispering grains grazed by wind. Periodically she would whimper and Rin would flinch. They were running out of time. The poison had been kept dormant from the herbs but without them it was flourishing in the infants veins, spreading and inflaming.

To have come so close only to be thwarted...It was impossible. How could they have come so far and gone through so much all to be overthrown because they couldn't find a castle? It was unfair.

Rin tightened her lips, narrowing her eyes. She couldn't give up yet. They still had some time left and losing hope now was the worst thing she could do. She had to be positive, maintain her composure and keep a level head. That was what Keiseki needed, what they needed.

There had to be _something _that was familiar. _Something _that would point them in the right direction.

Jinsoku walked past tree after tree, the forest a painted gold from the melting sun in the horizon. Birds twittered and the occasional flutter of wings disturbed the hushed air. Leaves fell lazily to the earth and the breeze was a tranquil wind caressing Rin's cheekbones.

Then, something moved in the tree line, and ere Rin could tell what it was there came a snapping noise.

Simultaneously did Kohaku and Jinsoku snap their heads up, the horse's coming to a stop. The big stallion's nostrils spread and he snorted. His ears pricked forward and Rin felt the muscles beneath her legs tense. Kohaku's hand fell to the handle of his sickle.

"Kohaku?" she inquired and at the same time he said, "Shit."

And exploding down the forest towards them came figures that blended into the foliage, disappearing and reappearing as they jumped from limb to limb, speeding with an agility and nimbleness that was mind boggling. The trees shook and trembled, a great racket of vibrating branches and rustling verdure.

Kohaku kicked Jinsoku with his heel, sending the horse sprinting through the woodland. The speed of the hanyou horse excelled that of the lizard assassins but from behind was the whistling of darts.

"Duck!" Kohaku ordered and together they crouched along Jinsoku's body, flattening themselves to the horse's frame.

The darts hissed over them and past them, a volley of tiny arrows, clunking into whatever else they sunk into. Jinsoku leaped over a fallen tree, jarring the passengers upon his back. He streaked between trunks, rapidly moving in the speed Rin recognized from the last time they had fled. She closed her eyes, finding the blurriness of everything moving past them dizzying. How Jinsoku managed to run at such a speed without crashing into anything was a mystery to her.

After what seemed like an eternity she realized she could no longer hear the clamor of the lizards in the boughs over the arduous breathing of the horse. Abruptly Jinsoku halted, his body turning to the side. His hooves dug into the dirt, trying to stop, sending rocks clattering.

Rin's eyes expanded as she found herself looking down the side of a large ledge that they had nearly plummeted off of. Jinsoku backed away, a strained whine tearing from his throat.

"Shit," Kohaku cursed.

"What?" Rin asked urgently.

He didn't answer, a hard look coming over his as he looked back to where the assassins were in no doubt pursuing them. Without warning he slid off the horse.

"Dismount," he commanded.

His voice left no room for argument and Rin quickly swung her leg over the side of Jinsoku, sliding down his flank and landing on the ground. Kohaku grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the ledge.

"You're going to have to slide to get down it," he explained hurriedly, gesturing towards the drop off. "Get down to the bottom and hide under the boulder there so they can't see you. Wait there for a minute after you hear silence and then run to the castle. Jinsoku and I will act as a distraction."

"What?" she nearabout screeched. "Why? All we have to do is run and-"

"We can't just run," Kohaku cut her off. "You can hear Jinsoku's breathing and he can't get down this without breaking all his legs. We can't fight them either with that poison. This is the best way."

"But..."

He looked at her then and she could tell by his face that arguing wasn't going to make him change his mind. His mind was set on what he needed to do. No amount of pleading or yelling was going to alter it.

She stared at him, her mouth slackening in anguish.

"Kohaku..."

Suddenly he pulled her to him and she froze, too stunned to move. His arms circled her waist below Keiseki's sling, clasping her against him.

"Run fast," he spoke and she was unable to see his face. "And take care of Keiseki for me."

He stepped back, releasing her. She stared at him, her hand grasping her garment over her chest, trying to gather her scattered wits. He didn't look miserable or upset. Only determined and decided.

"Go now," he commanded. "Hurry."

Hesitating, she slowly stepped towards the ledge. The clattering of trees nearing made her move faster, dropping onto her behind and lowering herself over the edge of the cliff. She looked up before descending any further, seeing Kohaku moving to place himself between her and the inevitably approaching lizards. He mounted onto Jinsoku, the horse prancing nervously

"I'll bring someone here," Rin said to him. "I'll go to the castle and bring someone here to find you."

He stilled, looking down at her, and she thought she saw surprise flash across his face. He appeared as though he was about to say something but the growing intensity of the convulsing trees stopped him, dragging his attention elsewhere.

Baring his teeth, he met Rin's eyes. "Hurry." His hand dug for something in his belt, emerging with a ball shaped object which he rolled between his fingers.

Wasting no more time, Rin hurriedly descended on her belly, looking downwards to guide herself and feeling with her feet for a purchase. Disturbed rocks and dirt from her hands and feet tumbled down the incline.

Above the shaking of the trees grew louder and louder.

_Too close._

She had only gone a couple yards. She wasn't going to make it to the bottom in time. Unless...

She heard something shatter on the ground and smoke billowed overhead, exploding from the cliff and surging outwards. Thunking sounds followed: darts planting themselves into the earth.

Posthaste Rin released her handholds, falling onto her stomach against the slope. She allowed herself to slide down, gritting her teeth as the small rocks and gravel cut into her legs, knees, and arms. Her sliding stopped a foot or so away from solid ground.

Hoof-beats thundered above: Jinsoku and Kohaku fleeing and acting as distractions.

Swiftly she pushed herself upright, half-whirling half-tumbling under the rock. Her shoulder connected with the hard stone but the pain was distant from her mind.

She crouched down, listening.

The clattering of the trees picked up again. The lizards had taken the bait.

Rin remained where she was, following Kohaku's directions. No other sounds disturbed the stillness, the commotion of the lizard youkai moving through the trees growing fainter in the distance.

The beating of her heart was too rapid to measure a perfect minute. She remained under the rock for what seemed like a substantial time. Eventually she peeked out.

Nothing.

This was no time to hesitate. Bolstering her courage and resolve, Rin propelled herself out from under the rock and ran.

* * *

Rolling the smoke bomb between his fingers, Kohaku waited for the lizard youkai to get close enough. It had to be timed perfectly right. If they got to close, they would see Rin wasn't with him. If he ran when they were too far away, they would see him run off without Rin.

It all depended on perfect timing. One mistake and they would know it was a trick, know that he was nothing but bait.

Jinsoku twitched under him, the horse recognizing and feeling the pressure.

Kohaku's hand tightened on the bomb and Jinsoku's ears pricked forward, snorting.

_Not yet._

The trees swayed. Something green flickered.

_Now._

Kohaku threw the smoke bomb hard onto the ground. The ball exploded upon impact, smoke gushing over them. Concealed in the vapors, Kohaku's heel dug into Jinsoku's side and the horse bolted.

Through the cloud they ran, looking little more than shadowy specters to the eye. The lizard youkai wouldn't be able to tell how many riders there were. The only thing they would see was a running horse and a vague shape atop it.

Into the foliage of the forest Jinsoku fled and Kohaku listened intently. If the lizard youkai had not risen to the bait he was going to have to fight them at the cliff, endangering the possibility of them spotting Rin and going after her.

No.

They had taken the bait.

Kohaku sighed in relief, ducking to avoid low branches.

He would flee as far as Jinsoku could, then he would have to stop and fight them. It was likely they would kill him, pretty much a certainty. He couldn't fight as well with his wound and they would be incapable of fleeing. He would fight as long as he was able, take down as many of the youkai as he could. Then his life would be over.

He had known that when he had sent Rin down the cliff, known it when he had first dismounted. He had been given the charge of protecting her but more so than that he had admitted to himself earlier that that was what he wanted to do. His life meant nothing when it came to keeping her safe. He would gladly give it away.

His only regret was that he hadn't gotten the chance to say something more meaningful to her. What she had said had surprised him, shook him to the very core of his being.

Around the country in his travels noone had cared if he lived or died. They were too frightened of him, despised him too much for what he had done. There were few people who willingly gave him aid, fewer who were really concerned about him. He voluntarily risked his life for them and whether he lived or died after they were safe was of no concern of theirs. If he died, good riddance. If he lived, they sometimes thanked him then would ask for him to please leave. He was a disruption, a plague that left a bad taste in everyone's mouths, made the villagers wary.

That was how life had been. Had always been.

_"I'll go to the castle and bring someone here to find you."_

He had meant to thank her for her caring, for her friendship, for her support, for...everything. But that chance had been torn away from him.

He had hugged her, a small gesture of showing to her his gratitude, but it hadn't felt like enough. She didn't know how truly thankful he was and now she would never know. There was a sliver of a chance that she was aware of how much she meant to him but he doubted it. How could she? He had never unequivocally told her, never given her a clear hint or sign that would let her know.

Keiseki...she would never know either. Yet she was young and couldn't understand. There was, and always would be, the possibility of her hating him as she grew older but he had wanted to be there regardless. He wanted to be there to see her grow up, to at least be on the outskirts of her life and watch over her.

He didn't regret dying for them. He regretted not being able to live for them.

Without warning, Jinsoku stumbled, his front legs swept out from underneath him. He tumbled and fell onto his front, neighing loudly.

The unexpected fall sent Kohaku pitching into dirt. He struck and rolled twice, his upper back and shoulder absorbing most of the impingment. Coming to a stop lying on his back, he hissed in pain.

"Shit."

He clamped his hand over the wound in his side and felt stickiness. It had been torn open. Biting back a curse, he sat up.

Jinsoku was struggling to get back up, the big horse flinging his weight and gathering his legs under him.

_Good. His leg's aren't broken._

Past Jinsoku, Kohaku saw the reason for their fall. Stretched across the path and tied to two trees lay a trip wire gleaming deadly in the sun. The assassins must have been setting them up.

Kohaku snickered, not in the least bit amused. They were smarter than he had thought. Way smarter. They had outsmarted him. They had been prepared for him to run all along.

The din of trees rattling reached his ears. They were coming.

He grabbed his sickle from where it had fallen, pushing himself to his feet. He limped to Jinsoku's side, noting the blood on the horse's legs from where the trip wire had torn his flesh. Jinsoku had gotten off lightly. A regular horse would have had both legs broken.

Kohaku looked about them. Ahead lay a small field and a row of cliffs behind that. It would be a sufficient fighting location. The lizards wouldn't have the advantage of their tree hopping in the middle of a cleared area. The assassins knew that too which explained the location for the wire.

The clamor was growing louder.

Kohaku turned back to Jinsoku, meeting the horse's ghoulish red eye's. He tilted his head towards the field, silently communicating his intention. Jinsoku rumbled an affirmative, nodding his large head. He would stay to the end.

Grinning, Kohaku affectionately scratched his forehead, ruffling the forelock draped between his ears.

It was moments like this that Kohaku was reminded of the bond they shared, a bond that was so easily forgotten. If there was one person who had been with him all these years it was this horse. This stupid horse. But Jinsoku had become more than just a horse, more than just an animal. He was a comrade, a friend, a kindred spirit. They were a team and they would go together as a team.

Together they readied themselves, standing side-by-side, human and horse, rider and mount. Kohaku raised his sickle and got into a defensive posture. Jinsoku did the same, the horse spreading his bleeding legs and lowering his head to meet the charge head-on.

"See you on the other side, buddy."

A rumble was the reply and together they waited for their last battle to come upon them.

* * *

Rin ran through the woods, frantically seeking the castle. Time was paramount and every precious moment she spent searching made it just that much longer before Kohaku received any help. This was the second time he was planning to sacrafice himself for her but this time she _could _do something to help him. She wasn't useless or helpless in this situation if she could just find the damn castle!

How could a huge structure be this hard to find? She should have run into it several minutes ago.

Heading southwest, Rin pushed her way through a thick patch of ferns. She panted, sweat beading on her forehead, the saltiness stinging her cut. Her legs ached from fighting through vegetation and her kimono was askew from the constant snagging of branches. Countless small cuts crossed her legs and she was sure her feet were bleeding. The slide down the slope had made the injuries on her soles worse. The bandages had partially protected them but the running had dislodged them.

Her sleeve caught on a thorn. Rin jerked on it, not stopping to untangle it. The abused fabric ripped. Rin could careless.

On her back, Keiseki remained silent and Rin could scarce hear her breathing over her own.

How long had she been running for? Was she going the right way?

She paused, and turned in a complete circle, searching for the pillars of the castle above the tree line. Nothing. She turned around again, searching through the trunks. Nothing.

Desperate, she plowed onward. Grappling through a patch of nettles, she staggered into a clearing. Puffing, her lungs burning, she stepped into the long grass when-

"Rin!"

She looked up at the calling of her name and eyes widened in shock. "Dezaia!"

Hovering above her was AhUn and astride the dragon sat the pale dog demon staring down at her.

Rin couldn't believe it. Her mind was a white blank of shock, addled at the sudden appearance of her friend.

AhUn landed into the clearing and Dezaia jumped off the dragon's back and opened his arms to her. Rin ran to him, colliding into his taller frame, hugging him fiercely. He fell back against AhUn's side, recuperating the hug just as tightly. She sobbed, tears clogging her throat, breathing in the smell of him, the safety of him.

Her friend. Her dear old friend.

"What are you doing out here?" Rin asked, sniffling and recovering herself but not loosening her hold on him.

"You disappeared from the castle," he replied. He leaned back to look at her, breaking their embrace. "I tried to find you but no one knew where you went, not even Kajuu. Then I got this feeling that you were out here, nearby, in trouble so I grabbed AhUn and came out here to make sure I wasn't just imagining things."

He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away a stray tear coursing down her cheek. "Thank Kami you're safe. I was so worried."

He moved to hug her again but drew back suddenly. He pointed a claw at Keiseki, a strange look on his face. "What is that?"

Rin's eyes widened in realization. She seized the front of his shirt in her fists, surprising him.

"Dezaia-kun, I need your help!"

"Wha-"

"My friend-"

"Your friend?"

"Yes! My friend! You! You can track him down by smell, right?"

"Yeah but I need to know what he smells like in order to do that."

Her eyebrows lowered, thinking hard. Then she brightened, remembering Kohaku hugging her right before she had gone down the cliff. She grabbed the front of her kimono, thrusting the fabric at Dezaia.

"Here! His scent is here!"

Dezaia stared at her for a moment, giving her a funny look. Rin didn't care if it was strange for her chest to smell like someone else. There were more important things than etiquette right now.

Dezaia lowered his head finally, sniffing the cloth. He nodded in satisfaction, raising his head and scanning the forest. "Alright, I got it. Let's go."

* * *

Things weren't going well, Kohaku could see that fairly easily. Backed against a tree, wounded in several places, exhausted, he raised his sickle in warning at the foes still left.

Corpses lay about him, lizards sliced from his sickle and pounded from horse's hooves. Off to the side lay Jinsoku, the horse unconscious from breathing in the poison. Even a hanyou couldn't stay conscious under the effects of the poison for an extended amount of time. The horse had taken a fair amount of youkai out before succumbing to it though. He had fought well and would die a warriors death.

Kohaku was lucky. Or unlucky as the case might be. He was wearing his mask, rendering the poison useless against him. He would be alert and aware when the lizards dealt their final blow. Every wound, ache, and pain he would be awake to feel.

Yet that didn't rob him of the satisfaction he got out of seeing the lizards so cleverly tricked.

None of them had taken off after Rin.

His plan had worked.

Too bad there was so damn many of them or he may have come out of this alive. Wounded to all hell but alive. He had cut down their numbers significantly anyway and the fighting had been easier once they had run out of their blasted darts.

He was running low on energy though and then they wouldn't dawdle in bringing him down. The first second he fumbled or looked elsewhere they would swarm him. Even now they were growing impatient, regrouping themselves and preparing.

Hopefully he had made a good enough impression on them that they would remember him as a worthy foe. Possibly tell their kids stories about him, the taijiya that simply would not die. Did lizard youkai have kids? He wasn't sure.

They approached, rapiers at the ready and Kohaku raised his sickle, prepared to go down fighting. He drew his arm back, ready to throw.

Something huge, brown, and scaly thudded in between him and his quarry, a deafening roar splintering the field's mostly quiet air.

"Kohaku!"

He blinked, baffled. Rin slid off the whatever-it-was thing's saddle and ran to his side. She grabbed his arm. He continued blinking.

"Rin?"

She didn't answer, taking in his wounds with shimmering eyes. "Dear Kami, what did they do to you?" She shook her head, lips compressing. "Never mind. You're safe now. Just relax."

"You came back."

She looked at him, meeting his eyes. "I told you I would."

He grinned, tiredly, drained, and practically collapsed to the ground, leaning his back against the tree. Rin crouched down beside him, worriedly keeping a hold of his arm.

Someone else slid off the saddle and Kohaku spied the pale man. No. Not a man. Something else. He could feel the jyaki coming off of him.

He watched the pale man-looking youkai stalk around the side of the large brown creature, the male confronting the assassins.

Placing his hands on his hips, the pale man shouted, "They're in my hands now. So unless you want to deal with the only dog demon currently residing here I suggest you leave. Now."

Kohaku wanted to laugh. Did he really think saying something like that was going to make the assassins leave? What a fool.

The assassins didn't move for several moments, shifting amongst themselves. They chirped in their own language to each other, seemingly coming to a decision. Then, to Kohaku's utter astonishment and amazement, they quietly retreated into the forest and disappeared from sight.

_Impossible..._

Rin sighed. "Thank goodness."

She pulled on Kohaku's arm and, with her help, he rose to his feet.

"This is your friend?" asked the dog demon, the question plainly directed to Rin as though Kohaku was unfit of acknowledgment.

"Oh, hai!" Rin said, recognizing her lack of proper introduction. "Dezaia-kun this is Kohaku. Kohaku this is my friend Dezaia-kun from the castle. He was out here looking for me and thankfully I ran into him. He's here to help us."

Kohaku looked up at the dog demon, who had approached while he rose. He met the dog demon's eye and his gaze was hard and stony, neither welcoming nor friendly. Easily Kohaku caught the undercurrent of aggression radiating from the youkai. Dezaia's lips thinned and he crossed his arms arrogantly over his chest.

"A taijiya, huh?" he spoke, a snide tone to the words. "Funny. I thought they had been all been wiped out."

Kohaku grinned and shook his head, too tired to rebuke the youkai for his audacity or shout a vindictive of reproof. "Not totally."

"We have to get to the castle right away," Rin intervened, clueless of the aggression going on between the two males. "We have to get your wounds treated." She stopped, looking about herself, searching. "Where's Jinsoku?"

Kohaku motioned to where the horse lay.

Rin gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "Is he..."

"No," Kohaku answered. "Just knocked out but we have to bring him with us. He breathed in a lot of the poison."

Rin turned beseechingly to Dezaia. "Do we have room?"

He made a disgusted face, eyeing the horse. "I doubt it. That thing is huge. I'll come back for it later," he said flippantly.

"I'm not leaving unless you bring him too," Kohaku stated assertively, a steely edge to his words.

Dezaia shrugged indifferently, unruffled by the manner of Kohaku's speak. "Stay out here then. If the assassins come back to kill you it isn't my problem. Let's go, Rin."

"I'm not going to leave him out here to die," Rin cried, appalled. "We'll just make room for Jinsoku. AhUn is big enough."

"They're not going to be well received, Rin," Dezaia snapped. He glared at Kohaku, aversion evident in both his words and his face. "Neither the taijiya nor his hanyou mount."

Kohaku didn't lower his gaze from the dog demon's, holding it, his hand tightening around the handle of his sickle at the unspoken challenge building.

Rin's brows lowered in anger and she ignorantly placed herself in their war path, disrupting them. "Then I'll vouch for him!" she shouted at Dezaia, hands clenched into fists, her back rigid with unflinching determination. "I could careless if they like him or not. How could you possibly think I could leave him out here to die?"

She quelled her temper, forcing herself to relax. Outrage pooled in her gut at the thought Dezaia had invoked. Who did he think she was to leave a man - not just a man, _her friend_ - wounded and alone in the woods with those assassins running around? The mere idea horrified her.

"Okay, okay." Dezaia held up his hands innocently, trying to mollify her. "Fine. We'll bring him and the horse."

"Good. Thank you."

He didn't respond to her, sizing up Jinsoku and rubbing his chin with a pale, clawed hand. "It'd probably be best for AhUn to carry the hanyou in his claws," he announced after a moment. "I doubt we could fit that beast across AhUn's back with all of us riding."

"That should be fine," Rin confirmed.

Keiseki coughed along her back. It caught all three's attention and Kohaku shifted on his feet, his weight leaning on Rin.

"We'd better hurry," Rin murmured, straining to keep the taijiya upright.

Dezaia grunted and mounted AhUn, twisting to watch and wait for the two humans to get on. Leaning on Rin's shoulders, Kohaku staggered to the large dragon. He hesitated upon mounting, unsure of touching and climbing the beast. Rin quietly urged him onward, reassuring him that AhUn was just a big kitten but it was Dezaia's condescending snort that propelled him to drag himself onto the beast's back.

Rin climbed up behind him, slipping close to his back until he felt the brush of her legs against him.

"We're ready, Dezaia-kun," she informed the dog demon.

Kohaku strangely found the endearment she had tacked onto the youkai's name irritating.

Dezaia shot him a withering look over his shoulder, obviously displeased that he was sitting there. Kohaku had to resist the urge to smirk indulgently and flaunt the fact that Rin was next to him.

Mentally he slapped himself. What in the hell was wrong with him?

Too tired to contemplate it throughly, he gripped onto the edges of the saddle as AhUn rose into the air. The sensation of flying was not something he was accustomed to and his stomach lurched queasily. He closed his eyes, pretending that he was still on the ground and not several feet in the air. He hadn't been aware he was afraid of heights before.

Rin's arms slipped about his waist, unwittingly anchoring him.

AhUn hovered over Jinsoku, the dragons long clawed fingers gingerly circling the horse's body and lifting him. The steed's neck, head, and back legs draped over the dragon's hand, giving the appearance of a ragged doll.

The horse firmly clutched in the dragon's grip, AhUn rose higher, gaining altitude and took off in the direction of the northwest.

Through the haziness of his tired mind, Kohaku heard Dezaia call to Rin over the rushing wind. "You're lucky I ran into you."

"Why's that?" asked Rin, propping her head a tad above his shoulder.

"If you had kept heading southwest you would have gone way past the castle."

Rin didn't say anything in response and Kohaku felt a trap door open under him. He closed his eyes again, feeling very tired and drained and fed up.

Rin shaded a hand over her eyes, unaware of Kohaku's effete. Excitement stirred in her breast. A sound of pure joy escaped her throat.

Framed by the sun in the distance was the towers of Sesshoumaru's stronghold stretching towards the sky, the parapet a dark, black shape against the sinking light.

She grabbed Kohaku's arm, rousing him so he could see the castle, their goal and destination reached at last.

A beaming smile split her face, happy butterflies flittering in her stomach, her legs twitching exultantly. She squeezed his arm, glee pounding through her veins.

She was home. At last she was home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in the main entrance of Lord Shouada's castle, complacently waiting for the blue dragon King to reach him for the final word before departing. Around him the other Lords and Ladies were gathered, mindlessly babbling and saying farewells, wishing luck and good fortune to allies and offering odious glares to enemies.

Sesshoumaru paid them no heed. He was ready to leave.

The council had drawn to a close at last and he was eager to get home and away from these drudging discussions and irksome topics. The human issue had been left undecided and open, a final conclusion having not been met. The situation could still go either way depending on the human's actions and the youkai's retaliations to any movements made on the human's parts.

It was a sensitive topic and always had been. To many lords you either hated the humans or loved the humans. There was no in between, no middle ground. It was either one side or the other.

It was just as well that it was left irresolute. It enabled Sesshoumaru to remain neutral on the matter, or at least permit him to act apathetic regarding the human controversy.

And yet, despite his earlier thoughts, hadn't he already chosen a side? Unconsciously hadn't he?

Gimon had, after all, offered him a chance to create the weapon that would effortlessly crush the human's rebellions and he had refused. And on what grounds? Because of a laughing, smiling face with eyes that hid nothing rising in his mind?

Kagura herself had admitted to..._loving_ the human girl. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had always known that Kagura accepted the girl but loving was an entirely different matter. Kagura alleged it as an anomaly, an exception. One human was different than an entire race.

Unfortunately that excuse wouldn't settle with the other lords. He was _raising _a human and willingly. Having her in his home was enough to be counted as traitoristic behavior.

Was he a traitor to his own race due to this? Was he indeed following the same path as his father like Gimon had implicated he would?

It was quite unsettling how one human could disrupt his life in so many ways and in so many degrees. It would have been easier to have dumped her years ago, left her in some village somewhere or just frightened her away when she attempted to follow him.

He frowned, disturbed at this new train of thought.

Why was it he never thought of killing her? Why was it always shoo her away or dump her somewhere moderately safe?

He folded his arms into his sleeves, flexing his weaker appendage, testing the muscle.

The council was over. The human matter could be laid to rest as nugatory like it had lain before his coming here. If the humans didn't trifle with him than he could remain undisturbed by it, an outsider to the controversy. The other lords problems were of no concern to him. Their predicaments were not his to deal with nor his to solve. They could take care of themselves.

Kagura approached him, the wind youkai looking about herself, seeking something in the crowd. Spotting Sesshoumaru's eyes on her, she said, "Souten didn't come back I suppose."

"That is no surprise," he answered emotionlessly. "I would imagine she is preoccupied with other endeavors at the moment."

"Hm," said Kagura, settling by his side. "Too bad. I was just beginning to like her."

"She is just beginning to like the physical aspects of the kitsune too I presume."

Kagura wacked him on the arm with her fan. "Stop that. That is not fit for conversation."

He raised an eyebrow, curiosity winning over him. "Embarrassed?"

"No," she replied bluntly. She was silent for a moment then said, "Gimon is still missing too, not that I'm disappointed by his absence. His humans must be of the more persistent variety."

"Soon to be of the dead variety no doubt."

Kagure nodded agreeably with a hum.

Their conversation came to a close, Lord Shouada nearing them.

"My deepest apologies for keeping you waiting," the dragon lord greeted them cordially. "Many of the lords are...shall we say displeased with the outcome of this meeting. But everything must draw to a close, as my father said many a time before. Some subjects are not fit to be decided in only a few days time." He smiled amiably. "Not that you needed me to tell you that, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am gladdened that you were able to attend this council and I hope that you will be attending future ones as well. Your presence is always greatly welcomed and appreciated along with the wisdom you bring."

Sesshoumaru grunted in response.

Shouada ran a claw on his jaw line, brow furrowing. "Albeit I don't recall you leaving a personal opinion stating your grounds respecting this issue. Would you do the honor of enlightening me?"

"I'm afraid I must decline that request," Sesshoumaru responded icily, his impatience growing. "It is a subject I am unconcerned with."

"Spoken like a true lord," Shouada nodded respectfully. "I would have assumed no less. I thank you for your time though. May your journey home be safe and human free."

"_Human free indeed,_" Sesshoumaru thought sardonically.

He departed the hall without another word, leaving for the open courtyard, Kagura following him. Firstly they had to go to his bastard brother's village and pick up Rin. Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles, contemplating what could have happened to his human ward while residing under his brother's care.

_Kitsune. Taijiya brat that is somehow alive. Kitsune. Young male villagers. Kitsune._

Hopefully Souten had reached the kitsune and was currently in the process of copulating with the bothersome vermin. If not the fox had better have kept his hands to himself. If he hadn't those hands would be properly removed. Then maybe after dealing with the fox he would give Inuyasha a few battle scars for being such a poor host. Or just to make him feel better.

They stopped in the midst of the courtyard, a suitable place to take off from.

A new odor assaulted Sesshoumaru's nostrils ere Kagura could pluck a feather from her hair and the wolf prince waltzed towards them, the tanned male wearing his usual cocky smirk.

"You two finally departing, eh? Back to the castle and the girl?" he said without preamble.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied shortly.

"Good to hear. Remember what I said about your human though," he said, growing serious instantly, his eyes meeting Sesshoumaru's. "Things are dangerous for her right now and they're going to get worse before they get better. Take care of her if she means something to you. Otherwise get rid of her. She's a disaster waiting to happen."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "I know."

He looked to Kagura and she picked a feather, casting it into its larger form.

"Hey...errr...Kagura."

Kagura turned to the wolf prince, raising an ebony eyebrow in question.

Self-consciously Kouga rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't happen to have anymore of that sake on you, do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Good-bye, Kouga."

They took off into the air and Kouga shielded his face from the intense wind emanating from Kagura's annoying feather. He lowered his arms when the wind ceased but the Western Lord and Lady were gone, returning to their home in the far west. Kouga struck his palm with a fist.

"Dammit."

* * *


	30. Exigency

Wow another late night chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update again but this chapter was really crucial to the plot so I had to write it really carefully. Plus college stuff kept dragging me away. Hopefully the next one won't take me as long since now I have the plot pretty planned out. (With a ton of new notes LOL)

And this fic is about to hit 400 pages. I was hoping to wrap it up around 400 pages LOL. Guess I'll change that to 500.

Also Seaouryou did fanart of Shippo and Souten for last chapter! Check it out at: http: www. deviantart. com/ view/ 9481815/

It is adorable and I love it!

-

-

-

Late at night and several hours later, Rin stood next to a shirtless Kohaku, watching Maniakku tend to the taijiya's wounds. The rotund youkai bustled from one side to the other, bandaging and cleaning all the injuries Kohaku had sustained, occasionally commenting about them.

"This one here." He poked it, making Kohaku flinch. "Made by the side of a blade wasn't it?"

"Hai," Kohaku grimaced, wondering if this youkai were a doctor or a torturer they had pulled from some secret underground dungeon.

"Fascinating," Maniakku marveled.

Kohaku grimaced and looked to Rin, pleading silently for her to help him. She giggled behind a bandaged hand, feeling enormously carefree and better now that she was here at home, safe and guarded. Their plight was finally over. There were no more assassins, no more wolves, no more running around in the forest. The looming cloud of death had faded away.

She was home. Finally home.

In hindsight Rin realized that landing in the middle of the courtyard without alerting anyone had been a bad idea. Their unexpected landing had sent soldiers flocking towards them, bristled and ready to confront the foreign intrusion. They had luckily halted after Rin had jumped down and stepped in their way, yelling that it was her and to stop.

What had happened after that seemed like a hurried, frantic blur now.

She had managed to get Kohaku into the bedroom residing next to hers in the royal wing and had spoken to Jogon about what was going on, requesting he fetch Maniakku for her.

Smiling softly to herself, Rin listened to Keiseki's steady even breathing, the infant sound asleep in a cushioned chair nearby.

Their mission had been a success. Only around two hours ago had Maniakku given the herb chiyu to Keiseki and already the baby girl was showing signs of improvement. Her breathing had cleared up, her fever was gone. The fear of her death had disappeared.

A growing warmth surrounded Rin's heart. She had achieved her goal, fulfilled the promise she had made to Kagome and all the others at the village. Sango and Miroku would see their daughter again. She had made sure of that.

The euphoria slid into every nook and cranny of her soul, and she slipped her hand into Kohaku's.

He looked up at her, a question in his eyes.

She squeezed his hand, beaming. "We did it, huh?" She tilted her head towards Keiseki.

He discerned what she meant and returned the squeeze. "Hai. We did," he said quietly, low enough so that Maniakku wouldn't hear.

A blush splashed across her cheeks, the squeeze remarkably reminding her of what he had done before she had gone down the slope. He had hugged her. That incident hadn't completely set in before this moment due to all the rush and dire events they had gone through but now, when it was tranquil, it did. He had hugged her.

She blushed harder and was glad he wasn't looking at her, though her hand remained in his.

_It's probably nothing. A spur of the moment type thing since he thought he was going to die._

That was most likely it. He hadn't ever tried to embrace her except for then.

_But...he kissed my forehead too._

The blush heated till she swore she was going to burn or steam. The kiss was just another spur of the moment action he had done. A gesture made in the heat of the moment. He hadn't been thinking straight, caught up in his emotions and acting without thought. That was all it was.

_Then why do I feel disappointed?_

The door opened with a soft click, disrupting her thoughts, and Kajuu entered.

"Kajuu-sama." Rin let go of Kohaku's hand and left the bedside, heading towards the handsome youkai.

The tiger youkai's orange eyes fell on her, a gentle smile curling his mouth. "Rin-sama, you have returned to us..." He trailed off, the smile disappearing from his features upon spotting her bandaged appendages. He grabbed her hands in a soft grip so as not to hurt her, inspecting her hurt limbs meticulously. "Did they do this?"

"They?" Rin asked, confused.

"Those damn lizards," Kajuu elaborated.

"Oh, the assassins? Sort of but I was never in any real danger. I had Kohaku with me." She blushed, a tad embarrassed but feeling good. Then something caught her attention and her shyness dissolved. "How did you know about the lizards?"

"Jogon told me."

"Oh." Her brows lowered. She didn't recall telling Jogon they were lizards.

From the bed Kohaku watched their interaction with interest. If he remembered correctly Kajuu was the second-in-command of Sesshoumaru's stronghold. In other words he was the one in charge of everything. And Rin appeared to be rather close to him

"Well, you're safe now and that's what important," Kajuu said, relaxing. "And Maniakku has already attended to both you and your..." He glanced at Keiseki sleeping in the chair. "...friends so all is well. How is it going there, Maniakku?"

"All done." Maniakku shuffled away from the bed and Kohaku, wiping his palms together. "You were lucky to be able to remain standing with that amount of injuries," he said to Kohaku. "If your stamina is as impressive as it's appeared so far you should be pretty much healed in a couple of days time."

Kohaku inclined his head. "Thank you."

"No problem. Why if I were to let Rin-sama's lover die on me I would have to kill myself to repent for that dishonor."

Kohaku's face fell.

Kajuu raised an eyebrow.

Rin blushed a deep scarlet, mortified. "H-h-he's not my lover."

Maniakku scratched his head with a digit. "Oh? My mistake."

Damn. He had been hoping he had solved the mystery of the conception medicine at last. If the medicine hadn't been for Rin then it had to have been for the Lady Kagura. Too bad she wasn't around to ask.

"Well, I'll be off then. I'll be tending to that gigantic horse of yours in the stables. Remember to get some rest, Rin-sama. Those cuts and bruises won't heal if you keep bustling around, knocking into things."

"Hai, Maniakku-sama."

Kajuu chuckled. "Good luck, Maniakku. That horse is quite the specimen."

"No more than yourself, my lord," Maniakku replied tartly and Kajuu chuckled more.

The shrew youkai departed from the room, heading for the stables where Jinsoku was being kept.

"I'd best be going as well then," Kajuu said once the healer was gone. "Your unexpected arrival has caused some confusion that must be dealt with and the hour is late. Like you requested I've arranged for your friend to stay in this room for the duration of his stay. You get some rest. You look as though you need it. Tomorrow we will discuss these assassins in more detail but for now rest and recover. You're safe now and you can sleep easily."

"Thank you, Kajuu-sama."

Kajuu smiled affectionately, running a claw down the side of her cheek. "Sleep well, love."

Kohaku froze, his eyes raising sharply to Kajuu.

The tiger youkai turned to leave. Rin chewed on her lip for a moment in indecision. Finally, right before Kajuu was about to walk into the hall, she called out, "Kajuu-sama."

He paused in the doorway, turning to her. "Hai?"

Rin fiddled with her fingers nervously, mindful of the bandages covering her hands. "I...I was wondering if it would be a problem if...if Kohaku was to stay here-"

"Kohaku?"

"M-my friend." She motioned towards the bed.

"Ah. So that is his name."

"H-hai. I know the soldiers may not approve of it," she continued, "so I wanted to...to make sure it was okay. It's just for a little while, until his wounds heal. I'll watch over him and keep him out of everyone's way. He won't bother anyone."

Kajuu nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about it, love. Everything will be sorted out tomorrow. Whether the soldiers like it or not they will live with it. For now, rest and don't aggrieve yourself over it. It will be dealt with."

"Hai. Thank you again, Kajuu-sama. You have been a great help."

He gave her a small smile and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Alone at last, Rin sighed and turned towards the bed. She eyed Kohaku in the shadows. "You look tired," she observed, walking to the bedside.

"I am tired."

"Do your wounds hurt?"

"No."

She frowned. He sounded distant and hard, his answers short and choppy. He wasn't even looking at her, glaring at some distant corner of the room.

"Is something bothering you?" she inquired, concerned.

He blinked, as though the question had caught him by surprise. "I..." He stopped, changed his mind. "N-no. It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all."

"It is rather late," Rin confessed, peering upwards through the windows to the moon. "I'll let you get some sleep. I'm going to go for a bath."

He grunted noncommittally.

"If there's anything you need don't hesitate to wake me up. My rooms the next one over so you won't be disturbing anyone."

"I got it."

She moved to leave then stopped, turning back towards him. He looked up curiously.

And grew petrified.

She leaned down, wrapping her arms about his neck and half-embracing him as best she could, his leaning position against the many pillows stopping her from totally completing it.

He couldn't breathe. His entire system and brain had shut down.

"Thank you," she said softly, her breath fluttering against his skin. "For everything."

Her words skittered down his spine, stabbing into his heart. He didn't answer. Couldn't answer.

She withdrew, smiling. He stared at her, her skin flushed with velvet light from the moon.

"Good night."

Her hand trailed down his arm, leaving a path of sensation that made his skin tingle. He watched her walk across the room, his body still petrified. It wasn't until the door closed and she was gone that he jerked his arm as if some wild animal had bit it. He raised a hand to his face, his throat, feeling the area where her hair had touched him, where her breath had graced him.

Kami, what was he doing? What was wrong with him? He had to be sick or ill or something. Or just stupid. Again.

He hadn't wanted her to leave.

He was becoming too possessive of her. Rin was his friend – butwhen Kajuu had said that word to her, anger and _fear _hadinvaded him. He had done the same thing with Dezaia earlier in the day. He despised the endearment Rin referred to the dog youkaiby, not because Dezaia was a demon, but because it gave the impression that Rin was partial to him.Kohaku resented the dog demon for resenting him because he was close to Rin. It shouldn't be any of Dezaia's business if he was close to Rin or not.

_And it shouldn't be any of my business if she's fond of him either._

Things had been so good and perfect for a moment there. They had entered an utopia, a paradise of triumph.

Until that shrew healer had said those words.

_"I would have to kill myself to repent for that dishonor."_

Those words had struck Kohaku's conscience, reminding him that by no means did he deserve to live. Rightfully, he should have been dead years ago. Fate had denied him death, distorted what was natural. Again and again he had defied death when the thing he had wanted most was to succumb to it.

He was, and always would be, his father's killer. He was a murderer, plain and simple. And all murderer's had to repent, suffer in some way to make up for that which they had done.

Had he been going about his repentance the wrong way the entire time? Revenge hadn't been right; staying with Sango hadn't been right. Was death, suicide, the only answer?

But when he had tried doing that, right after the choice concerning his life had been ripped out of his hands and thrust into the hands of another, Sango had stopped him, pleaded with him not to do it. Pleaded for him to live for her sake.

And he had. He was still alive today. After all he had been through, after so many battles and close calls he was still breathing, still waking each morning. All across Japan people died and yet he remained, the cursed one, the tainted one, while all around him good people starved to death, became casualties in wars, were slaughtered by bandits. It hardly seemed right for someone such as he to continue on living while honorable people died.

Nor was it right for him to forget about his curse. And he had. Being with Rin did that. With her it was too easy to forget.

He had resolved this once before, back at the village ere they had set out on their mission to cure Keiseki. He had thought that he wanted her to hate and despise him, but now he doubted he could live if she hated him. It hurt too much.

He had been so ready to die for her earlier this day; had been ready to die for her on several occasions. His life didn't matter in comparison to her's. Faced with the decision of choosing his life or her's, he would gladly sacrifice himself so that she could live. It was just a cold hard fact, same as it was concerning Keiseki.

He had wanted to say things to Rin. But he couldn't say those things to her now. It was a bad idea, always had been. It had simply been a notion made in the heat of battle, that was all.

And yet...

He could live with regret. She deserved his regret because he wasn't worthy of her in any shape or form. Not even friendship.

He would have to leave tomorrow. The youkai in the castle hardly wanted him here. His arrival was putting a lot of pressure onto Rin and he didn't want to live off her hospitality when she had to fight the protocols of the castle. And he had to get Keiseki back to Miroku and Sango straightaway. Days had gone by and there was no telling what Sango would do. Without doubt, poison or no poison, once she awoke she would try to pursue her daughter. The sooner Kohaku got back to the village the better.

He was wounded but the injuries had been cleaned and bandaged. Riding wouldn't put too much stress on them and he had hours to sleep and regain his strength afore he had to abscond from the palace. If he desperately required assistance or rest he could stop by the wolves's den for a few hours or a day. He didn't wish to abuse their hospitality anymore than he wished to abuse Rin's but he would keep the option in the back of his mind in case of emergency.

The assassins remained a threat and it was probable that they were hidden outside the castle waiting for him to depart. They had disappeared after Dezaia had confronted them but that, by no means, meant that they had aborted their mission. Why they hadn't attacked the dog demon was still a mind-boggler to Kohaku, though he figured it was on account of the assassins being outnumbered and reluctant to fight against a young, yet powerful, dog demon after tangling with him.

There was also the possibility the assassins had abandoned their task or that their employer, whoever that mystery person was, had terminated the operation. They could have switched their sights onto Miroku and Sango, as the couple was easier to get to than an infant locked inside a heavily guarded fortress. That scenario made it all the more crucial for him to get to the village pronto. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome were there protecting his sister and brother-in-law but he'd prefer to be there himself

Tomorrow in the early morning would be the best time to depart. He would have to go before Rin awoke, otherwise she would try and force him to stay until his wounds were healed.

He could reach the village in around three or four days time if he didn't stop to rest during the nights. Jinsoku would be cured of the poison and the hanyou would heal fast. He shouldn't have any difficulty maintaining a swift pace. With only himself, Kohaku could ride hard and fast.

Yes, tomorrow he would have to leave. It was for the best.

His mind made up at last, Kohaku closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep that was, thankfully, bereft of dreams.

-

-

-

Inside his private office, Kajuu stood at his desk with Jogon and Jaken seated on the other side. The hawk youkai was incontestably displeased. His sharp features were wound tightly into a frown, his limber, bony fingers digging into his upper arms.

Jaken wasn't terribly thrilled either.

Kajuu ignored them for a moment, taking his time to go through the documents cluttering his desk, tucking papers into various drawers and a few into the pockets existing on his clothing.

Finished, he turned to them. "Well, what is it you wish to say in concern of this new matter?"

Jogon required no more encouragement to speak. "I do not like this human in the castle," he said vehemently. "This is not a place to house them. What right does that girl have to bring that _man _here of all places?"

"Unfortunately," Kajuu replied evenly, "this matter is entirely out of my hands. For now the taijiya will have to remain here. Until Sesshoumaru returns no action is to be taken."

Jogon's eyes flashed in the wane light of the moon. "Why not?"

"He is a guest of Rin's and until we have more information it would be unwise to act just yet. This is an unusual matter. It requires Sesshoumaru's attention for it is _his _ward that is involved. We have no jurisdiction over her or at least not to this magnitude. Nothing like this has ever befallen us before. It would be best left to Sesshoumaru and his decree. Until then we abide our time." He paused for a moment, considering. "When is Sesshoumaru due to return, Jaken?"

"Tomorrow or the day after, depending on how long his other enterprise's take," answered the toad.

"Not too long then. There are many holes existing in this puzzle. Jogon, you were the one who spoke to Rin. What did she say exactly?"

"Not much," Jogon confessed, losing some of his anger. "Only that she required Maniakku's presence and that the infant had been poisoned. The taijiya gained the wounds from an assassin."

"What do you mean taijiya?" Jaken questioned, homing in on the word. "Taijiya don't exist anymore."

"This one does."

"He is a taijiya as far as I can tell," Kajuu supported Jogon's statement. "Calls himself Kohaku."

Jaken, froze, his bulbous eyes bulging further. "Di..Did you just say Kohaku?"

Kajuu raised an eyebrow. "I did."

"He is here?" Jaken asked frantically. "Alive?"

"Well, he wasn't killed by the assassins if that's what you mean."

"Oppougnant as that is," Jogon grumbled darkly.

Jaken tapped his nails rapidly against his chin, ignoring the two aides.

How could that brat possibly be alive? And here of all places! Had he come back for revenge? Did Sesshoumaru know about this? Impossible. It had been years ago and now suddenly the brat resurfaced? And he was with Rin? Had Rin led him here? Had Rin known about him this entire time?

"Is something wrong, Jaken?" Kajuu asked.

Jaken jolted. "N-nothing. Nothing of importance." He clutched his staff tightly. "We must wait for Sesshoumaru-sama to return. That is the best course of action to take."

Kajuu nodded. "We are in agreement then. Nothing is to be done to the taijiya. He is not to be disturbed or bothered and unless he decides to leave on his own he is to remain in the room Rin prescribed to him. Are we agreed, Jogon?"

Jogon shrugged. "My opinion is of no importance."

"So agreed. I suggest we retire for the night. Tomorrow will possess many interesting things, or so says my intuition."

Jaken scurried out of the room without further ado, his short figure skirting through the door and into the hall. Jogon snorted, rising from the chair.

"We should have kicked him out," he said as departing words, heading for the door. "Assassins or no assassins it is none of our concern if that human lives or dies. Youkai shouldn't have to lower themselves to the inclinations of humans." He stopped at the door, laying a hand on the handle. "Or have you given yourself up to humanity's taint at last?"

He waited for an answer.

Kajuu gazed at his back. "Maybe the lines between youkai and human have become blurred," he responded, his voice like silk on water, almost resigned. "Or perhaps we are destined to drown along with their ideals."

Jogon sneered and left, leaving Kajuu alone in the room.

And the night drew onwards.

-

-

-

Souten sat down on a boulder, crossing one leg over the other. She drummed her fingers on Raigekijin's shaft. She was starting to get just the tinniest bit irritated.

In front of her on the grass sprawled Shippo, the kitsune laying on his back and regaining his energy. Koryu drifted sluggishly through the air. Wisely the little dragon was staying quiet and not giving his annoyed mistress any reason to whop him.

This was the third time tonight that they had had to stop to rest. It was all Shippo's fault. The kitsune clearly had the vitality of a fruit fly.

"Dawn's almost here," Souten said, glancing at the east, hoping he would grab the hint that they were wasting too much time.

Shippo threw a fretful glimpse at the horizon steadily becoming lighter. He said nothing.

Souten ground her teeth. "Are you still tried?" she demanded.

"I'm okay." He shrugged with one shoulder. "Staying in my transformed state takes a lot of energy."

Souten grunted. "I noticed."

"Huh." The edge of Shippo's mouth quirked upwards.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Shippo recovering his strained muscles and Souten mindlessly creating a furrow in the dirt with the butt of her spear. Eventually Shippo pushed himself to his feet.

"Alright. I'm ready. Let's go."

_At last!_

Souten rose, looking pointedly to Koryu.

"Souten-sama, when are we going to eat?" the dragon complained.

"When you stop complaining."

He gave her an indignant look.

"Fine, fine. When we reach Sesshoumaru's probably. He's bound to have something."

Satisfied, Koryu did his customary routine and bopped himself three times on the head, changing into his cloud form. Souten climbed onto him and they waited for Shippo to morph into his balloon form.

The Thunder Queen watched the kitsune take a deep breath and focus himself, and with a silly popping noise, he appeared in his much more sillier form. Souten couldn't quite understand how he could fly around in such a disastrous color as pink and not be embarrassed in the least. Indeed kitsune's were beings that didn't garner a high amount of respect. She could see why.

"Alright," said Shippo, sounding strained. "Let's go."

Needing no more prompting, they rose into the air, Souten rising faster than Shippo. A tick later and Souten leaned over Koryu's side, wondering what was taking Shippo so long to catch up to them. Below, the kitsune appeared as though he was experiencing difficulty.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" she called down.

And that familiar idiotic popping noise sounded again, smoke blossoming.

Souten's eyes widened. Had he just transformed back?

"Shippo!"

Koryu zoomed into the cloud of smoke. Heedful of Koryu's small size, Souten stood up, peering through the fog. There was no sign of the kitsune whatsoever.

_Oh Kami, don't tell me he just combusted._

"Shippo? Are you there?! Dammit, answer me!"

A string of obscenities and grumblings reached her ears and she looked down.

An untransformed Shippo lay over a branch of a tall tree. He was unhurt but none too happy.

"Are you alright?" Souten called. "What happened?"

Koryu drifted towards the kitsune, drawing close enough so that Souten and Shippo were just about at eye level.

"I'm okay." Shippo grinned ruefully. "Guess my energy wasn't as good as I thought. Couldn't hold the transformation."

Souten was torn between being enormously grateful that he was unharmed or smacking him for not being harmed and making her worry for nothing.

"Are you going to try again?" She questioned.

He frowned. "No, I better not." He pushed himself off the tree limb and landed gracefully on the ground. "If I couldn't hold it once there's no way I can hold it the second time. It'll just waste more energy attempting it again," he rationalized.

"What are you going to do then?"

Shippo frowned harder. Waiting around for his energy to get back up was going to take too long. And owing to their lost episode yesterday they had already wasted a fair amount of time.

"I'll run," he said decisively.

"Run?"

"Hai. I can run fast. Jump through trees. That sort of thing. Like Inuyasha used to do."

"Oh," said Souten and she hadn't a clue what Inuyasha used to do in the way Shippo was describing.

"I'll keep up," Shippo assured, stretching his clawed fingers and cracking them. He gave her a sly look. "So don't worry about me."

As he suspected she responded defensively to the accusation. Her eyes widened and she immediately fell into a huff, sitting down with her arms crossed over her chest.

"As if I care about what happens to you," she said tartly, nose upturned. "I wasn't worried in the least."

"Mmm," hummed Shippo, amused. If he didn't know any better he'd have to say he found her reactions to his allegations of her caring for him cute. In fact, he found it cute that she did care.

_And she's also Hiten's sister._

He shook his head. That reminder always turned things cold again. She was the blood relation of his father's killers. He had revenged his father but still...

That didn't make things better.

"We ready?"

Her voice pulled him away from his troubled musings and he straightened his shoulders.

"Hai." He pondered why he suddenly felt so burdened. "Let's go."

-

-

-

Rin fussed about her spotless room, tidying up imaginary messes and humming a mindless tune to herself. Cleaning was utterly unneeded, seeing as there were servants devoted to the task, but it was nice to be back inside her own room after being gone for so long. Ordering everything was her way of familiarizing herself with all her possessions again, get used to the feeling of being back home.

Stopping in a patch of sunlight, she stretched her arms above her head, relishing in the warm sunshine and the enjoyment of clean skin, hair, and clothes. Lowering her hands, she ran them down the front of her kimono, grinning at the cool silk.

The bath last night had been truly pleasing. Her hair was no longer stringy and dirty but soft and full; an onyx waterfall falling down her back, swishing against her shoulder blades. Her cuts and scrapes didn't pain her less she brushed them upon some foreign object, thanks to Maniakku's treatment.

Everything was working out splendidly. The fear of Keiseki's death was gone, the assassins were no longer a threat, Kohaku was alive, Jinsoku was fine, and Kajuu was on her side.

She was going to go see Kohaku in a minute. Rin giggled, her heart aflutter with merriment and excitement. She was eager to be out of this room and in the taijiya's company, though she wasn't certain why she was so appetent on seeing him. He had been acting isolated from her last night but that was reasonably due to his fatigue.

Today was going to be a glorious day.

The door opened behind her and she turned, expecting Keikai. Instead it was Dezaia who had entered.

She blinked in surprise. She had been waiting for Mamoru to switch with Keikai so she could go see Kohaku. Dezaia showing up was a tad odd.

She greeted him gayly nonetheless, her gladsome mood evaporating the surprise quickly. "Dezaia-kun! Good morn-"

He closed the door without removing his eyes from her. He locked it.

Rin's voice lost it's enthusiasm. "-ing."

A sliver of wariness crept up her spine and she swatted it away. She was just being paranoid because of everything that had happened the last few days.

_Would you have gotten suspicious if Kohaku had locked a door?_

She relaxed at that thought, knowing she wouldn't have. Dezaia wasn't doing anything bad.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked him. Won't the stable master get mad?"

Dezaia shook his head. "No, I'm off for the day. Kajuu was feeling grateful that I brought you back so he let me off."

"Oh, well, that was nice of him. So you decided to come see me? Keikai isn't going to be pleased."

He grinned humorously. "I know. I just came to talk. You've been gone for almost two weeks and I haven't gotten a chance to speak to you hardly at all now that you're back."

"I'm sorry, Dezaia-kun," she apologized. "There were a thing dire things I had to take care of so I haven't really had the time to sit down and relax yet. Kohaku and Keiseki needed to be taken care of right away and-"

"Oh, I'm not blaming you for that," he interrupted. "I understand your need to take care of them. They are your...friends after all. But if you're free now I'd like a minute or two before you depart for the day. Kami knows I rarely get to talk to you as is."

He sat down on the edge of her bed and patted the sheets next to him invitingly.

Rin hesitated.

She wanted to go see Kohaku, partly because she didn't want to leave him by himself in this foreign place and partly because she simply wanted to see him. But it would be rude and wrong to deny Dezaia's affable request. He was her friend and he had saved her and Kohaku from an untimely end at the hands of the assassins and she hadn't even thanked him for it. She had been neglecting him since arriving at the castle.

She felt ashamed of herself for doing such a thing, guilt for having brushed off the dog demon so callously. He was entitled to better treatment.

Mind made up, she took the proffered seat next to him.

_It'll only be for a minute or two. And furthermore Keikai-sempai hasn't arrived so I can't leave anyway._

"So," said Dezaia in a conversational tone, leaning back on one arm. "Tell me all about what's been happening to you these past two weeks."

-

-

-

Kohaku noted the stretch of aureate light elongating on the floor. It was later than he had desired it to be when he awoke.

_Guess I was more worn out than I anticipated._

Fortuitously Rin hadn't come in despite her early rising habits. That wasn't a big surprise. She had stayed up later than him so she wouldn't have awakened yet. Or if she had she was staying away dealing with Kajuu or whatever other castle matters she was embroiled in. Nevertheless this was an ample opportunity for him to leave undisturbed.

He set his feet on the floor and rose. His shirt had been draped over a chair nearby and he grabbed it. He donned the shirt, being cautious of his injuries. Next were his weapons and boots, his sickle lying on a table amongst a pile of parchment and the boots leaning against the leg of it.

Kohaku grimaced. The boots were going to be a hassle getting on without straining his injuries. Ordinarily one would have asked another to help.

Kohaku looked at Keiseki lying in her chair. "You mind helping with these?"

She stared at him and blinked her big violet eyes.

"Hai, I didn't think so."

No way around it then. Kohaku bent and grabbed the boots.

If he worked his foot into them while standing...

No, they had to be pulled on.

Cursing his luck, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Some groaning and mild swearing later, an act that caused Keiseki to fall into states of girlish giggles, Kohaku teetered into a standing position, fully clothed.

"Dammit, I am going to retire. As soon as I get to the village I retire," he grumbled, flinching at the pain of his stressed wounds.

Shaking his head, ignoring Keiseki's chortling, he grabbed his weapon and shoved it into his belt. He glanced around the room, making sure he wasn't missing anything.

_Anything? I hardly had anything to begin with._

A bath. A bath would have been nice. He needed one but there was no time. A bath would have to wait.

Food. He needed food for Keiseki. That Maniakku character had fed her some substance last night but unlike him the infant couldn't go through three days without nourishment.

He would have to stop by the wolves den and pray they had something. There was food here but unless he asked Rin there wasn't a chance in hell any of the youkai were going to give him directions or provide something. There was Kajuu...

Kohaku vetoed that idea. There was no guarantee he would find the tiger youkai before running into a youkai that wasn't quite as favorably inclined towards humans. He didn't think the youkai would bother him while he was leaving. Kajuu had given the order he was to be left unmolested and they would be feasibly happy to be rid of him.

Was there anything left to do?

_One more thing..._

He knew he shouldn't be doing it but...she had a right to know. He didn't have the backbone required to tell her face-to-face. He was too cowardly to do that. This, though it may be a lame way to explain, was the best he could do.

He reached for the parchment and the brush that had rolled to the far edge of the table. He scrawled some symbols onto the parchment then waited a moment for it to dry.

That done, he folded it and picked up Keiseki, placing the sling along his back. Time to go.

He revolved around to the door and grasped the handle, pushing it open.

_"Sleep well, love."_

_She's in your hands now._

An image of her smiling face framed by fire that turned her hair into burnished ebony flashed in his mind and in his heart he felt hollow.

_So take care of her._

He stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him.

-

-

-

"So then we came here and Maniakku-sama got the medicine for Keiseki and that was it," Rin finished her abridged telling of the journey Kohaku and her taken.

"Quite the riveting story," Dezaia replied.

Rin breathed a mute sight of relief. Trying to tell him everything which had happened while leaving out the village and the Shikon hunters had been hard. Rin wasn't a very good liar nor good at thinking up good excuses. Thankfully the dog demon hadn't caught it and was taking her story for literal.

"Oh, and thank you by the way," she said, remembering. "For saving us from the assassins. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"It's nothing, Rin," he responded. "I'd happily do it again if you required it of me. I'd gladly place myself in danger if it meant you would be okay."

She blushed bashfully and directed her gaze to the floor. "Th-thank you."

Funny but Kohaku had never said things like that to her. Well, he had told her that Kaede made him promise to protect her but he had never said he was _happy _about it.

_"And why should he be? That's being selfish to feel peeved that he isn't _happy _about having to take injury or possibly die for me," _she berated herself.

Had he only been protecting her because Kaede had told him to? It would have made things better if he had said something hinting that he cared about her outside of that promise. She had been taking his protection for granted, relying on him to save her every time because in her mind she had thought he cared enough to rescue her.

_But...does he...care?_

"Rin?"

She looked up, realizing she had forgotten Dezaia was there. "I'm sorry. What is it?"

The young dog demon faltered on his words, scratching the back of his neck self-consciously. "This taijiya guy-"

"Kohaku."

"Kohaku. Right. Uhh...How do you feel about him?"

Rin had a sense of deja vu. Hadn't they had this conversation before? "What do you mean?"

Dezaia chewed on his lip, deciding. After a moment, he said in a rush. "Are you two lovers?"

She spluttered in shock, her face turning the color of a tomato. "Wh-what?!"

"Well, I mean are you?" Dezaia probed wildly, a bit of fear in his voice, afraid he had just insulted her. "Your chest did smell like him!"

She blushed harder but was relieved to hear the question was made only because of that evidence. "N-no," she stammered. "We're not lovers. We're just friends. That's all."

"Oh." Dezaia relaxed, seemingly pacified and satisfied with her answer. "Good."

"Good?" Rin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I am glad that you're not," he clarified. "Someone as attractive and nice as you deserves better than him."

She blushed again and turned away so he wouldn't see. "D-Don't be silly. I'm not that good-looking."

"You are and I'm being serious. A taijiya doesn't deserve someone like you. A man who goes around killing youkai for a living isn't worthy of your kindness."

"Dezaia-kun," she partially scolded. "Don't talk about him like that. Kohaku is a nice guy."

"Am I nice guy, Rin?"

She blinked, not expecting that question. His dark eyes bored into hers, compelling her to answer.

"Hai, you are," she replied.

He smirked. "Good. I think you're a nice girl too."

He slid closer to her. She didn't move, caught between two forces.

It was okay. Dezaia was her friend. He had saved her from the assassins, had been worried for her safety, cared about her. She trusted him.

"A very nice girl."

Closer still. His gaze was warm and it frightened and made her expectant all at the same time.

"As for the taijiya," he looked to the ceiling, dragging his gaze away from her. "The taijiya are dead. For whatever reasons they vanished years ago. They are a breed of people that cannot be resurrected. They are dead and gone."

She struggled to think of a reply, something to prove his statement erroneous but nothing came to mind. Could he possibly be right?

"But we are here," he said and his gaze was once more upon her. "We are far from extinct. He is living in the past, stuck in a time period that we have moved past. But we are the present...and the future." He placed his hands on her, his skin heated against hers, and her heart raced. "We don't belong in the past. Don't you agree?"

She grappled within herself. "I...I don't know...I never asked him."

"This is the truth." He pulled her hand to his chest, held it caged there with his hand, the action forcing her to lean forward. "We, you and I, don't have to hide behind figments or pretend. The world is changing and he's going to continue living his lie, dwelling in something that cannot be. You don't deserve that and he'll drag you under before you realize it."

His gaze was penetrating. She wanted to squirm and freeze and not move. He was so close. His body radiated heat.

"Why..." She swallowed, clearing her throat. "Why are you saying this?"

He smiled softly, tenderly, his other hand rising to cradle the side of her face. His thumb ran down her chin, over her lips, coming to rest at the pulse point in her neck.

Her chest was constricted. She fought to breathe.

It was okay. Completely okay.

"To open your eyes," he said and his voice was thicker. "So that you may see the truth."

She didn't understand. What was he talking about?

He drew her forward and his face loomed in her vision above her, descending until she saw nothing but his eyes.

And, suddenly, it wasn't okay at all. His eyes were the wrong color. They were supposed to be dark brown, not dark green.

She pushed against his chest, away from him, whirling off the bed and to her feet. "I-I'm sorry," she babbled, her back bumping into the wall. "But I-I have to go. I have many things to do and-"

He stood and suddenly, with a speed she had never see in him before, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm above her head. "Don't," he said into her ear, his body aligned against hers, keeping her against the wall. "Don't resist me. For both our sakes."

Panic clenched her. "What?" she demanded, fear making her voice high. She struggled against him.

He didn't budge from her writhing but didn't move his hands to try and grab her or move his head to try and kiss her. "Listen," he said, his mouth remaining by her ear. "Listen to me, Rin. The best thing for you to do is cooperate otherwise-"

She didn't let him finish. She screamed. "Get off me!"

She struggled harder and wrenched her other hand free.

A memory surfaced in her mind. Their first touch.

_"Press your thumb over the index finger. If you hold your thumb under your fingers you're liable to break it. Don't allow your thumb to extend past the finger knuckles."_

She formed a fist.

_"Now remember don't allow your little finger to separate from the other fingers. Keep your fist closed, but relaxed before actually making contact with your target. And keep your wrist straight."_

Her eyes narrowed.

_I remember._

She swung. Her fist connected with Dezaia's cheek and he staggered backwards, his clawed hand covering the place where she had struck him. His mouth fell open, astounded.

The blow had startled him more than it had hurt him.

She didn't waste any time. She pushed herself off the wall and ran for the door. Her fingers reached out for the handle but a firm grip on her arm wrested her backwards, her finger tips missing the handle by a few centimeters.

Dezaia grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

-

-

-

He had been torn between saying good-bye to Rin or not, but the lack of a bodyguard at her door solved that dilemma for him. Faintly surprised, he looked down either end of the hallways. There was no sign of the girl nor a bodyguard. Not that he would be able to recognize the bodyguard outright but he did recall her mentioning one being a cougar and the other a boar.

Actually, there was no one in the hall at all.

_That suits me just fine._

Hefting the sling further up his shoulder, he walked to the front of Rin's door. He stopped there, staring at the wood, and wished...

He shook his head.

She was gone, doing whatever errand was required of her. Though he wondered why she hadn't come to at least see him this morning, let him know what was going on. He was a bit hurt that now that she was back home she pretermitted his presence.

Isn't that how it had always been though? He was just someone to alleviate her loneliness. Now that she was home she probably had plenty of youkai to amuse herself with. He was gone from the picture, unneeded.

_Did she ever need you in the first place?_

His hand tightened around the strap of the sling. He closed his eyes. He had thought he couldn't live with her hating him. It felt almost the same with her forgetting about him. So quickly she had erased him even after everything they had been through together.

But it was for the best.

He looked at the note in his hand. Would she even notice he was missing? Would she care? Did it matter?

No...It shouldn't matter. But it did.

His hand fisted around the note, crumpling it.

He wanted to see her again. One more time.

But fate wasn't going to let that.

Sighing, feeling more hollow and empty by the second, he placed the note down by the door. Maybe she would get it. Maybe she wouldn't. Maybe it didn't matter.

He turned around and began to walk away.

Noise sounded from inside the room and he halted, baffled, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Rin's door. He could have sworn he heard someone shouting.

Puzzled and a little worried, he walked back to the door. He knocked on it.

"Rin," he called, "are you in there?"

-

-

-

They both froze simultaneously, a knock sounding on the door.

"Rin, are you in there?"

Rin's eyes widened.

Kohaku...

She opened her mouth to yell. Dezaia's hand clamped down on her, silencing her. She wrestled, trying to dislodge his hand. He ignored her, holding her firmly down and silent.

He glared at the door, baring his teeth."Dammit," he snarled. "He ruins everything."

-

-

-

He waited several moments but there was nothing. Not one peep sounded from the room.

Kohaku frowned.

He could have sworn...

He shrugged, passing it off as his imagination. Noone was in there.

For the second time he turned to leave.

-

-

-

She bit him as hard as she possibly could, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his fingers and palm. He yanked his hand back with a hiss, incidentally uncovering her mouth. Rin filled her lungs with air.

"Kohaku! Hel-"

Frantically Dezaia jumped on her, clamping his hand over her mouth again, cutting off her scream.

"Dammit!" he cursed lowly, desperation and a tint of anger flashing in his eyes. "Stay quiet!"

-

-

-

Kohaku stopped again. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the door. He was certain he had heard someone this time. Not just a someone but Rin. In fact...it had sounded like his name had been shouted...

Hastily Kohaku sprinted to the door and pushed the sling off of him, setting Keiseki gently down beside the door. He tried the handle.

It was locked.

His eyes blazed, anger and fear coursing through him.

He pulled out his sickle.

-

-

-

She wondered how long she could possibly fight for him. He wasn't doing anything to her now, save holding her down and keeping her mouth firmly shut. Kohaku's distraction had kept Dezaia from doing anything else but eventually Dezaia was going to know the taijiya had left and then he would return to whatever he had planned for her. Rin had a very clear image of what he planned to do and hysterically she twisted away from him, wanting his hands and body away from hers.

Dezaia ignored her struggles, his strength easily overpowering her's.

Cold fear uncurled in Rin's stomach. He turned back to her, leaned closer to her. She sank away, her head sinking further into the pillows.

"Alright," he said. "Now-"

A loud, ear-splitting, screeching of metal grinding on metal sounded from the door. Dezaia jolted, jumping in surprise. Rin looked desperately at the door out of the corner of her eye. Someone was out there.

Dezaia swore. "Fuck."

The screeching stopped and Kohaku kicked open the door. It took him a split second to assess the situation, his gaze falling on the dog demon leaning over Rin, holding her down to the bed. Rin stared at him, the whites of her eyes showing, her brow creased in fright.

And Kohaku really wasn't mad.

He was enraged.

Dezaia jumped away from Rin, releasing her. She speedily sat up, already screaming for the guards.

Dezaia darted towards Kohaku. Kohaku hadn't been anticipating that. He threw his sickle and knew he had underestimated the dog demon's fighting prowess.

Dezaia dodged the blow and kept running. He slammed into the taijiya, his shoulder connecting with Kohaku's chest. Forcefully he knocked him into the wall.

Kohaku grit his teeth, a yelp of pain escaping his lips as the clobber sent agony from all his wounds tearing through him. Then Dezaia's weight was off of him and he slid down the wall to the floor.

He opened his eyes, just in time to see Dezaia run out the door.

-

-

-

Dezaia took off running down the halls, Rin's screaming echoing in his ears. He panted, terrified, a cold sweat trailing down his neck and forehead.

He could hear the guards coming, drawn by Rin's shrieking.

He had to get away before the guards caught him. If they caught him they'd likely kill him without stopping to question him. Swallowing, whimpering, he continued fleeing.

Down a dark hall he turned, one where the sunlight hadn't totally illuminated.

Something materialized out of the shadows without warning and a hand grabbed him around the throat in a bone crushing hold. He was lifted off the ground, hanging suspended several feet in the air.

He struggled and looked down into the visage of Kajuu.

The tiger watched him struggle for a moment, the dog demon trying vainly to disengage the hands around his throat. Then his orange eyes narrowed to slits and he snarled, fangs flashing.

"Fool."

He jerked his hand and Dezaia's neck snapped. Instantly he went limp and Kajuu dropped him, the body landing with a sickening thump onto the stony floor.

The guards appeared. They halted at the sight before them, looking from the body to Kajuu and back.

"It's alright," Kajuu assured them, stepping over the corpse. "He's dead."

-

-

-

Rin crouched by Kohaku where he sat against the wall, Keiseki in her arms. Her grip tightened on the infant, drawing some comfort from the baby girl's innocent presence. She huddled closer to Kohaku, making sure he was okay and drawing on the calm he represented.

Guards surrounded them and continuous different individuals came in the room only to race out again, yelling out orders and demanding various things. Some asked Rin if she was alright, if she needed anything.

She shook her head, telling each one she didn't need anything. Frankly she wished they'd leave her alone. Her nerves were rattled and so many youkai getting in her face asking questions was rattling them further.

Finally Kajuu showed up, the guards and other personal parting for the second-in-command. The tiger youkai walked with a shift pace inside, promptly kneeling down by rin's side.

"Rin, what happened?" he asked promptly. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "N-no. Not really. He...He didn't get a chance to."

"What happened? How did he get in here?"

"I don't know. I was waiting for Mamoru to switch with Keikai-sempai and she never came. Mamoru never came back either and then Dezaia came and..." she trailed off, not wishing to finish.

"Neither Mamoru nor Keikai came?" Kajuu demanded.

"Neither came."

"You saw Mamoru off?"

"Hai."

"Kajuu!"

Kajuu raised his head at the calling of his name.

"Kajuu!" Jogon careened into the doorway, winded and breathing hard. "Kajuu!" he shouted. "I just found Mamoru dead in the corridor!"

He paused and looked around him. "What the hell is going on here?"

Rin's eyes widened and her hold on Keiseki tightened even more. Jogon...Had it been him?

Kajuu slowly rose, facing the falcon youkai. "Arrest him."

The words were like a death knell.

Jogon squawked in alarm, the nearest guards seizing him. "What?" he screeched. "What are you arresting me for?!"

"For the murder of Mamoru," said Kajuu domineeringly. "And for enabling Dezaia to get into here."

"What?! How could you accuse me of that? Why I-"

"Throw him in the dungeon."

The guards dragged Jogon away, the falcon screeching in protest the entire way until his voice faded down the halls.

Rin turned her head away, raising a hand to press against her forehead, trying to block out all the screaming.

She couldn't believe it. After all the fighting, and running, and struggling to get here, they still weren't safe. They weren't safe at all.

-

-

-

And before anyone jumps on me for the Keikai thing, no I didn't forget :P Thing is, did Rin know what happened between Keikai and Sesshoumaru?

And yes I was pretty squeamish about writing this chapter but there wasn't any other way I could think of writing it. So if I did offend anyone I apologize. Rape, or attempted rape in this case, is not something to be taken lightly and we will see evidence of that next chapter.

There was a lot more I had planned to include in this chapter but this part turned out long enough that I thought it warranted a full chapter to itself. The next chapter will be dealing with more characters than just Rin and Kohaku since this chapter focused mainly on them. And Sesshoumaru will be coming home soon

On to the reviews!

Sari15 - Hehe no need to apologize about not reviewing :P I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the Souten/Shippo argument. Those two are really starting to grow on me! What became of the Shikon will be revealed hopefully in about 2-3 chapters. We are definitely drawing close though. Inuyasha and Kagome will also be brought back into it. It would have been in this chapter but it turned out so long LOL. So next chapter. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

NightmarGirl"M" - Kagome and Inuyasha will be addressed a bit in the next chapter and the chapter after that probably. It won't be much but they will be included. Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the newest update!

Ochanoko - Actually there is another fic with them as the main pairing. It's called "Keep Your Enemies Closer" and it's written by a friend of mine (Seaouryou) so check it out sometime It is a very good and promising fic. Souten and Shippo will be showing up lots more in later chapters of CB I can assure you of that. :P Those two are growing on me. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Evil-Zukin - LOL Well you got your wish this chapter! :P Rin got to punch Dezaia this time around hehe. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the newest update!

Museless Author - LOL I would die with happiness if this happened in the series. Heck any Rin and Kohaku in the series again would make me happy! Thanks for wishing me luck :P I'm a little nervous about going since I'll be moving across state but I think I'll be okay I'm flattered that you're referring CB to other people and I'm happy to hear you get as much enjoyment out of reading it as I do writing it. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Snowecat - Thanks for the review. Sesshoumaru will be arriving soon. I'm as eager to have him arrive as anyone else hehe. Too bad it got pushed back due to the length of this chapter but it's coming up very soon. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

IceRi - LOL I'm flattered to hear you were so excited there was a new chapter and I apologize for the long time it's taking me to update recently. And I'm glad to hear you like CB so much =) There might be a few more chapters but 40 still appears to be a good estimate of where it will end. It depends on how long the other things I have planned take. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Angel of The Fallen Stars - Hehe Chapter 29 will definitely rank up there as one of my favorite chapters to write. Well we got to see what happened between Dezaia and Kohaku's affections here. Hope you liked the Shippo/Souten interaction in this chapter too. In fact I hope you enjoy the entire thing! :P

Ashe Nightingale - Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the newest update just as much!

Cannonballboy - Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the way I'm presenting each one's personality. Nope, I'm afraid there won't be any lemons in CB. Maybe in a later fic but I doubt it since writing that stuff makes me embarrassed LOL. Kagome will be mentioned in a chapter or two. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about her :P

foreverendless - Thanks for the review and I'm happy to hear you like CB so much. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Cyberkitten13 - LOL Sorry it took you so long to read. Honestly I'm amazed people still read this fic considering its enormous length. Sesshoumaru will be coming home very soon so don't worry. I'm as anxious to get home as you are :P Sorry about Dezaia LOL. More about his character and actions will be revealed later though. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Angelickiss301 - Thank you for the review and I'm glad to hear you like CB. Hehe I'm pretty nervous about moving away for college but I think I'll be okay. Good luck in your college as well =) Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Kiomi-chan - LOL Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the Shippo/Souten interaction so much. I love those two and fiddling with their relationship is loads of fun. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

InuFan246 - Thanks for the review and I'm happy to hear you enjoy CB so much! Sesshoumaru will be meeting Kohaku soon so don't worry! We're getting there. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Seaouryou - LOL I love playing with Kouga. He is one of the more humorous characters despite the few appearances he makes. Glad you like Ayame's kids too. They are also some great characters to play around with XD hehe I love your fanart the way it is so no worries :P Hope you enjoy the newest update and enjoyed your trip in Hawaii!

Vengeance1980 - Thank you for the review and the compliments! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Justin - I'll log on soon so you better be ready for me, you bad bad boy.

Dividedangel - Hehe I was wondering what happened to you. Glad to hear you enjoy the past chapters and thanks for the luck! :P Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Kurebakegirl - Heeee I love you, Kure. I thought about what you said and I do admit that in past chapters Rin does seem a little too happy. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have done that but a big thing I wanted to include and show in this fic is Rin's growing up and maturing from a dependent child into an independent adult. Hopefully in these newer chapters she seems a bit less cheerful and more serious and...well grown-up is the only word I can think of LOL. I hope I didn't make her too sobby. If I did you have my permission to yell at me =D Thanks for the long review and I hope your story is going well. (If I didn't reply to the PM for a really long time it's cause I was finishing this monster)

Youkaiofdaundrworld - Thanks for the review and I'm glad you think it's great. Hope you enjoy the newest update!


	31. Solace

Heeee another chapter finished at 4am. This is a pretty short chapter since it was originally supposed to be part of chapter 30. I'm not sure when the next update will be since I will be leaving for college this coming Tuesday. I hope to get another chapter out before I leave but that probably won't be happening. I till try my best to update soon but no promises.

-

-

-

They weren't making much progress.

Shippo halted, panting and sweating. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, noting the position of the sun. It was turning into afternoon.

He grimaced. This whole trip was starting to turn out to be a mistake. He had left under the assumption he could reach Rin and Kohaku in a day or so by flying. But the rain had washed away the scent and now he was stuck blindly trying to find them by instinct and a female youkai who's sense of direction was equal to that of a rock. In other words, non existent.

All he had wanted was to find Rin and make sure she was okay. He was worried about her and she was his friend. Her safety, whether it be physical or emotional, was important to him. She was too damn trusting for her own good. Kohaku had already hurt her once and he had hurt Sango multiple times. He would hurt Rin again.

Which was why Shippo needed to find her, why he had left the village and traveled into the woods in the first place. He wasn't entirely worried about the assassins catching Rin, though why the mercenaries hadn't gone after Sango and Miroku he wasn't sure.

Kohaku had been the one to claim those youkai had been assassins. Maybe the taijiya had been wrong and they were just regular youkai looking for fresh meat.

He didn't trust Kohaku, not one bit. He didn't hate him either.

Shippo wasn't a person who easily hated others. It took a fair amount of bad incidents to convince him to feel dislike to that strong of a caliber towards a person. He detested Kohaku and felt caustic anger at the past actions of the taijiya. He was bitter for always having to play Mr. Fix-it to Kohaku's doings.

But, personal feelings aside, running was taking too long. He had thought he could run as fast as he flew but that concept was proving to be false. He wasn't near so fast on the ground versus the air. At this rate they wouldn't reach Sesshoumaru's for a couple days minimum.

Only one way to fix it then.

He looked up at the cloud zipping overhead, yelling out, "Oi!"

The cloud stopped and Souten twisted her torso to look down at him. "What is it?"

"I'm going to try transforming."

"Transforming? Again? Why?"

"Running is taking too long."

"Oh? Whatever happened to 'I can keep up, don't worry'?" she asked cheekily.

Shippo chose to ignore that comment, focusing his energy. With a bang he changed into his pink balloon form. He strained, sweat standing out on his bloated face and he sucked in his cheeks, obviously struggling to rise and hold the transformation.

Souten watched him closely. "Don't rise up too far or you'll fall into a tree like last time," she warned.

"Shut...up...I'm...fine," he ground out and immediately after the words were out of his mouth he retransformed with another bang. He plummeted to the dirt, landing unceremoniously on his back side. He coughed, his claws digging into the soil from the pain shooting up his spine and into his shoulders.

"Dammit," he wheezed.

Souten heard the word and came to the conclusion that Shippo had a very dirty mouth. She nudged Koryu and the cloud drifted to the kitsune, settling beside him so she could get a good look at him.

"Not enough energy?" she asked neutrally, careful to keep any trace of mockery out of her voice.

"No," Shippo griped, sitting up. "I can't hold it and I don't have time to sit around and wait to recover. And I can't run fast enough either."

He fisted his hand, hitting the earth. "Dammit! This is so unfair!" He hit the ground some more.

Souten cooly watched him vent his frustration. Indeed they had been going slow. She had noticed it from the air and she had been forced to wait at several intervals for the kitsune to catch up. Unlike Shippo, she was fortunate to have a servant capable of flying without expending a large amount of energy. Koryu's transformation was different than the kitsune's. She wasn't aware of the entire mechanisms of it but she knew they were dissimilar.

Suddenly, Souten had a wonderful idea. She blushed uncontrollably.

No! It was a horrible, horrible idea! She couldn't possibly do it! It was indecent! A Queen like herself would never lower herself to performing such a ludicrous act!

Except...she had come all this way to see him again, given up the council to be reunited with him. She had gone mile after mile to find him after all these years of separation. She had wanted to see him again, be in his presence. And she was but it wasn't turning out the way she had imagined or wanted. All they had done was travel in search of this other woman _he _was trying to find.

Souten couldn't help but be a little jealous. He was pursuing this female like a hound after an injured rabbit. He probably hadn't spent one thought about Souten since their last encounter but this girl was evidently important to him. Souten was getting the impression that she wasn't near so important to Shippo as this other girl. He hadn't forgotten Souten entirely. He had remembered her because of the crayon but it wasn't like he had wanted to see her again. He was indifferent to her existence.

Souten's lips thinned, hardening her resolve. She was the Thunder Queen, Leader of the Thunder Beast Tribe. She had worked hard for everything in her life, triumphed when others would have fallen. She had taken a broken empire and rebuilt it, a feat that was close to impossible. She didn't give up easily, didn't falter when pursuing her goals.

And she didn't plan on giving up now. Human ward or no human ward, Souten had come here for a reason. She deserved this, dammit!

"There is one way, you know," she said, interrupting the kitsune's irate ranting. She smoothly rose and stepped off Koryu, the cloud flickering inquisitively.

"What?" Shippo asked, wrinkling his nose.

"We could ride Koryu."

"Souten-sama?" Koryu questioned.

"Ride Koryu? But you're riding Koryu," Shippo said.

"We could both ride him," Souten replied.

Shippo stepped closer, inspecting the small cloud. "It looks like he can only fit one passenger," he discerned.

"That's the problem." Souten kept her eyes on the faraway trees. "He can only fit one."

"How the heck is that supposed to work then?" Shippo inquired.

"One of us would have to sit and the other would have to-" _Damn this blush! _"-ride in the other's lap."

Shippo froze, tail frizzing. He stared at her and Souten pretended not to notice, her gaze still locked on the distant trees.

"You're actually suggesting this?" he said.

She succeeded in keeping her voice steady. "Hai."

He stepped away from Koryu. "I....No. No way. That's way too obscene. I couldn't do that."

Souten shrugged. "It was only a suggestion. You're the one who's worried about getting there fast and I was just offering a solution. If you've got a better idea I'd like to hear it."

He glowered at her.

She waited.

He persisted in glowering and didn't say anything.

"Nothing?" probed Souten.

"Hmph," he said.

"Would you prefer running then?"

He stared at some random object off to the side, chewing on his lip.

She waited for an answer for several moments then shrugged again. "I guess we'll continue running."

She turned and put one foot on the cloud, waiting expectantly.

"Wa-wait."

She fought to hide her grin. He was just too predictable!

She turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"I...Errr." He shifted self-consciously on his feet. "If you wouldn't mind...it'd be better to use your way. Not that I'm doing it to be lewd or anything!" he said the last sentence in a rush. "It's just faster that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Alright."

She removed her foot and stepped back, moving her spear in an arc from him to the cloud; an inducement for him to sit down. Cautiously Shippo moved to the cloud. He put his palms on the surface, pushing downwards. He was afraid of his hands going straight through the little rain cloud. Logic told him they would but instead he felt a solidness beneath his hands. He lifted himself up and sat down in the same posture he always saw Souten sit in.

"You know, I could just take off right now and leave you here, don't you?" he remarked to the Thunder Queen standing in front of him.

She met his eyes. Her features were calm and aplomb, unafraid and unworried by his comment. "Are you going to?" she asked.

He stared boldly at her and she stared boldly right back. Neither moved, neither looked away. A silent challenge thrummed in the air between them, both reluctant to back down and both reluctant to take action against the other. It was a stalemate.

It was then that Koryu coughed rudely and bucked under Shippo, extirpating the kitsune's glaring contest.

"Hey!" Shippo cried. "Stop that!"

"Can we go already, Souten-sama?" Koryu whined, ignoring Shippo.

The corner of Souten's mouth rose in a small smile. She motioned with her hand and Koryu obediently lowered at the command. Shippo leaned backwards as Souten stepped into his lap. Heat infused his cheeks and he looked away from her.

She lay Raigekijin across her legs, the handle sticking out past Shippo's side, and settled herself. "Alright, Koryu," she said. "We can go."

The cloud lifted, moving a fair distance above the tree tops, and commenced drifting in a westerly direction.

They sat in silence and Shippo felt unusually uncomfortable. He had had many girls residing in his lap before and not once had he felt uncomfortable or stiff. But Souten was different than those village girls. She was a youkai, a royal youkai, and a powerful one. She wasn't a coy, blushing village girl but an independent woman, strong and capable, able to hold her ground without a man's help. She was a warrior and didn't need Shippo's protection when danger arose. Shippo wasn't entirely sure how to handle the intimate position they were in with such a woman.

And he was realizing how little he knew about her, how little they had spoken in the day they had been traveling together. He didn't know anymore about her now than he had eight years ago at their first meeting. As a person she was almost a complete stranger to him. He had determined her personality himself, knew she was a strong, proud character, but he knew little about her past except for who her siblings were.

"So," Shippo said. He struggled to find something not lame to say to her. "How _you _doin'?"

She looked at him as though he had grown a second head, one eyebrow lifting.

Okay that had sounded really lame...

"I mean how you been these last few years!" Shippo quickly corrected himself.

"Oh." She shrugged. "Alright."

Shippo grimaced. This wasn't going so well. "So...ummm," he tried again. "What have you been doing since we last met? Anything interesting?"

Her head tilted towards the ground, gazing at the forest below them rather than at him. "I've been reestablishing my father's name and empire," she said pensively.

"Reestablishing your father's name and empire?"

She nodded. "Hai. It fell into ruin. Couldn't you tell last time you were there?"

"I..." He searched his memory, groping for the time he had been held prisoner by the girl in his lap, the time they had fought in front of her stronghold. "I do remember it was rather shabby looking."

That was an understatement but he didn't want to be too rude.

"After my brother's died there was noone to run the kingdom properly at the time," she said, talking as if she were speaking solely to herself and didn't expect a reply. "There was noone to hold it together. I was too young and didn't know what to do. The servants abandoned us and left. The only one who stayed was Koryu. Over time I taught myself how to rule through guesses and learning from my own mistakes. I reconstructed the Raigekijin for it is the weapon of my bloodline, a heirloom, a symbol of our empire. I figured if I was capable of restoring our emblem then I would be capable of restoring the kingdom as well. So I did."

She paused for a moment then turned to him. "It's prettier now," she said. "My home. I wanted something beautiful to mask all the tragedy. Bring new life when there was death. I guess while rebuilding the fortress I wanted something to remind me that this was a new beginning, a new emergence to life itself. If that makes any sense."

He blinked slowly. He wanted to understand but he wasn't sure if he could.

To be veracious to himself he had to admit she was pretty, all pointed ears and sharp fangs and an upturned bang in his lap. She was a steel rose with barbs, a beauty with claws. And her brother's ruby eyes were watching him from a face that held no malice or cruelty as he remembered the other owner possessing.

"Sure," he lied and he wondered who was to blame for this guilt crowding onto his shoulders. "Sure."

-

-

-

Sango was missing.

Miroku frowned in worry, pushing the covers off of him and removing himself from Inuyasha's bed. Remaining in the hanyou's house and in the hanyou's bed was a bit awkward, especially since Sango had awoken, but Miroku hadn't seen much of Inuyasha or Kagome the last two days. Periodically the hanyou would stop in to check on them then would walk away again, leaving them to themselves.

Miroku hadn't bothered asking Inuyasha about Kagome whereabouts. He had a feeling where the miko had gone to.

He pulled on his robe, grasping his staff. He headed out of the house without checking any of the rooms he passed and pushed the door open to the outside, stepping onto the porch. Like Kagome, Miroku had a feeling where his wife had wandered off to and he made a bee line straight to it.

Their house.

The door was open. His intuition hadn't been wrong. He walked through the open door, pausing in the hall.

Noises could be heard further in the house and Miroku followed them. The noises led him to the bedroom and a sharp pain gouged at his heart.

Everything was too familiar here, too much of a reminder. Here was the hallway where the youkai had run with their daughter in its arms. Here was where Sango had collapsed, here was where he had collapsed yelling out a hanyou's name, here where was that poison ball had hit and exploded. There were barely any traces of the encounter. There were no claw marks on the wooden walls, no dents, no item in the hallway that would clue an unsuspecting individual in to what had occurred here. The only indication that anything disastrous had happened here was the faint blood stains the youkai had left.

Villagers had cleaned the area, swept up the poison ball and scrubbed the blood. The overturned cradle in Keiseki's room had been righted.

But the image was fresh in Miroku's mind. He could replay the whole sequence from the moment they had first awakened to the moment he had lost consciousness. In Inuyasha's room it was harder to conjure the images. In here they were too easily invoked.

Miroku willed the images away. He stepped into the doorway of the bedroom.

Sango was in the midst of dressing herself into her taijiya uniform. Hiraikotsu lay near her feet and Kirara dwelled against the wall, the firecat waiting for her mistress to finish.

"Sango," Miroku said.

She paused, looking up at him, a little surprised at his sudden entrance, then went furiously back to preparing herself.

"I'm going after her," she said assertively, her back to him. There was a nasal quality to her voice, a sign that she was still suffering from the poison.

"Sango." Miroku closed his eyes. He didn't have to ask who Sango was referring to. He had known Sango would do this after she had awoken and been told where Keiseki was. Sango was not the type of woman to sit around and wait for Rin and Kohaku to return. She wasn't the type to leave her daughter's fate in the hands of others. Her child was in danger and she would do everything in her power to keep her safe.

"Sango, you haven't healed yet." Miroku spoke calmly and collectedly so as not to rouse her temper. In the state she was in, brimming with anxiety and anxious worry, it was too easy for her to turn to anger. Her emotions seethed inside her and she would lash out at anyone who get in her way.

And Miroku hated having to be the one to step in and stop her from damaging her body any further but he was the best one for it; perhaps the only one who could stop her. After all she had been through he hated seeing her suffer any more. He had wanted to stop Kohaku from hurting her but this was a time where he was going to have to force her to suffer. If he didn't she was liable of getting herself killed.

"I don't care. I'm going," she replied. "I will not leave her like that."

"You don't know where they are."

"I don't care," she repeated. "I'll find them. Kirara is healed. She can smell them out."

"Sango." Miroku stepped further into the room, closer to her. "You aren't healed enough to go searching for them. If you go now you'll get yourself killed."

"Do you think that matters? I don't care about myself. Keiseki is what's important. I don't care what happens to me so long as she's safe." She swivelled to face him, her teeth flashing between her lips. "And don't you try and stop me. I'm going, no matter what."

"You can't do this, Sango. The poison is not yet out of your system. It isn't out of mine either and I have been awake for much longer than you. You can feel it's effects, can't you? I can hear it in your breathing."

"Shut up," she snarled. "I don't want to hear your excuses. My health is irrelevant." Her hands curled into fists against her thighs, her limbs trembling. Her face was shadowed and sorrowful, her eyes lowered to the floor. "What they did to my daughter is unforgivable," she said fiercely, barely above a whisper. "What they did to her...They almost killed her. My child."

Her head dropped and her shoulders shook. Kirara mewled, distressed at her mistress's emotional affliction. Miroku quickly went to her, dropping his staff to clunk noisily on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Sango..."

Kami, he hated seeing her cry, hated seeing her so torn up. But there was nothing he could do except try and be there for her, to give her a shoulder to cry on. He wanted to go after Keiseki too but neither one of them were healed enough to go. Kohaku and Rin had left days ago. With the poison pounding through their lungs they would never get even remotely close to the male taijiya and the western ward before the strain caused them to lose consciousness again.

Kagome had explained this to Miroku and he wished she was here now to explain it to Sango. She was much better at it than he and Sango would have accepted it better having it explained from the miko.

"I want to go after her as much as you do but it's impossible for us. And I will not risk you. You mean too much to me for that," he said, hoping she would listen to him and cease her crying. Already her breathing was more ragged. "The poison is too strong right now. We would never be able to reach Rin and Kohaku before it struck us. We would loose consciousness, possibly even die, before we ever found them."

She pushed away from him, eyes sparkling angrily. "Then why doesn't somebody else go after her?!" she thundered. "Inuyasha is healed! He could go after her! Why hasn't he? You just don't care! Neither of you!"

Miroku sighed heavily, hurt at her words and the accusation. He opened his mouth to try again but someone else beat him to it.

"Because considering the circumstances _Inuyasha _has been unable to leave," Inuyasha said. The hanyou stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

Miroku stared at him. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"What do you mean considering the circumstances?" Sango beseeched.

The gold of Inuyasha's eyes flickered onto the riled taijiya. "My responsibility is to the village and the villagers nearby. It is the oath I took when accepting the position as village protector. Don't get me wrong, I would have gone after Keiseki if there were no youkai attacking but right now it's too dangerous. Something's roused the youkai in the area, either galling them to attack or forcing them to flee. I don't know which. But with Shippo missing and you two in this condition I'm the only one capable of fighting all these youkai. The assassins are still a threat too, even if we haven't seen them. For all we know they took Shippo. There's nothing we can do."

"I can't just accept that," Sango snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry but you're going to have to 'cause I can't do anything about it."

"There is nothing we can do, for now," Miroku backed up Inuyasha's statement before Sango could reply. "We will just have to put our faith in Kohaku and rely on him to bring Keiseki back to us. That's all we can do."

Miroku fixed Sango with his stare, eyes soft but serious. "Or do you trust Kohaku that little?"

She faltered, her mouth opening and closing a few times. "That...That has nothing to do with it. Of course I trust Kohaku."

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Inuyasha remarked.

Sango whirled on him. "You!" she spat. "Don't you dare make assumptions about Kohaku and I! What happens between us isn't any of your business!"

Inuyasha merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where is Kagome-chan anyway, Inuyasha?" Sango suddenly demanded. "I haven't seen her since I first woke up two days ago. You must know where she is so tell me."

Miroku flinched. He looked hastily to Inuyasha, watching his reaction. The hanyou stiffened but didn't move or reply. A moment passed and Miroku could see the inner struggle on Inuyasha's face.

Then something else invaded Miroku's sense and he forgot everything else.

"Jyaki," he said.

"It's strong too," Inuyasha added. He sniffed the air, determining the location. It was way too close for comfort and he had a growing suspicion of who it was. "You two wait here," he ordered. "I'm going to go see what this is."

Miroku nodded, sliding closer to Sango. He stooped and picked up his staff. "We'll wait here."

Inuyasha disappeared from the doorway, heading down the hallway. The jyaki was coming from right outside the house and if it was who Inuyasha thought it was then this encounter was conceivably not going to be pretty.

He pushed open the door, stepping outside. The swirling winds were dying down and two familiar figures were standing in front of the shrine between the houses.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura had returned from the council and they had come to collect their ward.

Sesshoumaru picked up on Inuyasha right away, his glimmering eyes focusing on him in a second flat.

"Inuyasha," he said, steely voice edging dangerously to anger. "Where is my ward?"

Inuyasha's hand wandered towards the handle of Tetsusaiga. "She isn't here."

"I have already determined that," Sesshoumaru replied frigidly, "seeing as her scent is nowhere to be found. _Where _is she?"

Inuyasha knew well enough from past experience that Sesshoumaru had become considerably protective of the human girl, regardless if the dog youkai admitted to it or not. Messing with Rin was a big no-no if you wanted to keep on the dog demon's good side, not that Inuyasha cared one way or the other if Sesshoumaru liked him or not. But he wanted to avoid fighting if possible.

"She's at home," he answered.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Kagura watched the hanyou silently from slightly behind him, flicking her fan open and shut.

"She went back home," Inuyasha repeated. "She should be home right now."

"And why would she be there?" Sesshoumaru asked icily.

"She wanted to go back. She insisted on going back."

"She wanted to go back. She insisted on going back."

"And you let her go back?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He didn't wish to inform Sesshoumaru of the real reason Rin had left and he didn't have a lie to give so kept silent.

If Sesshoumaru heard that he had allowed Rin to run off into the woods with assassins roaming about, the Western Lord was going to be most displeased. It was unlikely that the assassins would bother the young girl but that wouldn't pacify Sesshoumaru's temper. He would be furious if he discovered he was being used to cater to the needs of a _human _girl as well. And Kohaku...

Sesshoumaru had seen him when dropping off Rin but that had been at a fair distance. If he were to be face-to-face with the taijiya...

Inuyasha wasn't sure and a touch of apprehensiveness slivered up his spine. It was a wonder Sango hadn't gone after Sesshoumaru years ago when Sesshoumaru had made his choice. She wouldn't be alive today if she had.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, wanting to hiss in frustration and strike the stupid hanyou standing in front of him. The half-blood didn't have an answer, the incompetent fool. The maladroit couldn't even be depended upon to watch one damn girl. Sesshoumaru had been foolish to place Rin in his bastard brother's care. After six years, Inuyasha was still ineffectual at everything.

"She had better be where you claim," Sesshoumaru snarled. He glanced at Kagura, not desiring to waste time in an useless battle, and she plucked a feather from her hair, the feather growing into it's large form.

"If she isn't," Sesshoumaru continued, stepping onto the feather, "you will be the one to suffer the consequences."

They took to the air and Inuyasha watched them go, the wind wiping his long hair around. They disappeared and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He was lucky. The only reason Sesshoumaru hadn't attacked him was probably because he was concerned about Rin and didn't wish to waste time fighting.

Well, there was one good thing out of this encounter. If Sesshoumaru didn't come back then that meant Rin and Kohaku had reached the castle. And if he came back there would be no chance of avoiding a fight. He would likely kill him.

Inuyasha strangely found he didn't care. He almost found the idea enticing. Dying to his brother may not be the best death and it would certainly wound his pride, but what was the point in fighting to live anymore?

There was no point because he had no purpose. He protected the villages, protected Miroku and Sango and he did care about them but...

It didn't feel the same. Miroku and Sango had each other. He had nobody. Even though he had a home and friends and people accepting him to a degree, he still felt empty.

How was he going to explain to people what had happened to Kagome? Sango had enough worries right now that he didn't wish to inform her of the choice he had made. Miroku knew so he didn't have to say anything there. Kaede would understand. Shippo, if the kitsune could be found, would get angry and hate him.

And that was okay. Inuyasha didn't care what Shippo thought or if the kitsune hated him. He hated the life he had been handed, hated the cards he had been dealt since birth.

He had made a choice and every choice brought consequences. He would have to follow through with it and as long as Kagome was happy then he would not regret the choice he made.

Because in the end, he had chosen this route of life. And all he could do was live it.

-

-

-

Back in the same room he had just left that morning, lying in the same bed with Keiseki residing in the same chair nearby, Kohaku watched Rin speak to Kajuu near the door. He could hear them well enough from where he sat and he stayed silent as the two conversed.

Rin listened to Kajuu, her eyes downcast. She pushed her bangs away from her face, winching as her hand brushed her bruise.

"We've moved you into a room nearby due to the lock being broken on your door," the tiger youkai was saying. "There'll be guards posted outside your door and at different intervals in the hallway. I would recommend you stay inside for a bit until we have this whole mess cleaned up. Jogon's been locked in the dungeon but we'll be waiting for Sesshoumaru to return before deciding anything. The Lord will want to question him."

His mouth hardened in displeasure and he shook his head. "I still don't understand how Dezaia was capable of getting in here. But, thankfully, he wasn't able to do too much damage before he was stopped, thank Kami."

Rin had the urge to snort in disbelief at that statement.

"Well, it would be best if you do not stay up for too long, love," Kajuu said in a tone that let her know he was departing. "A good rest will do you good."

"Thank you, Kajuu-sama," she responded quietly.

"No need to thank me, love. You have a good night." He paused, pursuing his lips and glancing at the bed. "Are you sure you will be fine alone with him in here?"

Rin didn't bother glancing at the bed or the person he was referring to. "I'll be fine."

He hummed low in his throat. "Very well. There will be guards outside so if anything happens don't hesitate to run to them."

"What about Keikai-sempai?" Rin eyes rose to his imploringly.

"We will try our best to locate her," Kajuu replied reassuringly. "I'm not sure what has become of her for Sesshoumaru did not enlighten me as to where she could be found. If she is on the grounds she will be located though, so do not worry yourself."

Rin didn't say anything. She looked away again, staring at the corner where the wall met the floor.

"Good night, Rin-sama. I will see you on the morrow."

"Good night."

Kajuu exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Rin heaved a sigh. She was tired, so very tired. The day had been long - too long - filled with grilling and prying questions, youkai demanding every minute detail about what had happened this morning with Dezaia. Things had finally calmed down and she was glad it was over.

She turned, walking away from the door and towards the bed, her eyes remaining downcast in melancholy thought. She raised her gaze when she drew near, seeing Kohaku half hidden by shadow in the bed.

"Well," she said, "everything's been straightened out it looks like. No more questions for now and no more youkai bothering us." She scratched her arm, searching for more words to say. "How do your wounds feel?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. He watched her carefully. She didn't seem like her normal self and it was worrying him. "What about you?" he inquired. "Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth, ready to lie and say yes because that was what she was expected to say, but she stopped herself and changed her mind. "No," she said. There was something sticky in her throat, clogging her with every word she spoke. "No. No, I'm not okay."

She moved and sat down on the settee that had been placed for Maniakku to work on Kohaku's wounds against the side of the bed, her elbows lying on her thighs. Her stooped back faced him. She stared at the wall.

"He was my friend," she said. "And he tried to do that." She ran her hands shakily through her hair, then placed them under her chin, leaning onto her thighs. "I've never hated anyone before," she said scarcely above a whisper. "Maybe Naraku a little but not like...not like this. I...I hate him. Dezaia. He was my friend and I trusted him and he...he did...did that."

Her shoulders quivered and she buried her face into her palms, muffling the sob escaping her lips. "He was my friend," she whimpered, tears choking her. "My friend."

Kohaku heard her tears and he leaned towards her, reaching out to her. His arm touched her shoulder and back, clasping her, and she turned to him, burrowing into his chest, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She clutched the material of his shirt and sobbed against him, her shoulders heaving with the force of her crying.

He leaned back against the pillows, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair. He rested his cheek against her head, the smell of her entering his nostrils.

He didn't speak, didn't ask her any questions, didn't prod her for answers, didn't demand anything from her. She had done the same for him and he wanted to be there for her, comfort her. Because, for all that she had done for him, it was the least he could do.

-

-

-

Welp next chapter Sesshoumaru is comin' home. I'm sorry to be leaving at such a crucial point but I'll try my best. And the answer to what happened to the Shikon will probably be the chapter after next. We are drawing really close to the end here. Finally, huh?! LOL

On to the reviews!

Wykked As Syn - Thanks for the review and I'm glad to hear you like CB so much. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Evil-Zukin - Thank you for the review and I'm glad you loved the last chapter. Hope you love this chapter just as much!

QuestofDreams - Heee I hope I didn't make it too obvious. I've been trying to be really careful with it but it's my first time writing mystery too. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Ashe Nightingale - Thanks for the review and I'm glad you love CB as much as I do We'll see if Jogon is innocent really soon. Or as fast as I can considering all the stuff I have to do LOL. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Purplepeopleeater - Yeah it is too bad about Dezaia LOL. But we got plenty of other characters to play with! Sesshoumaru will be coming home very soon so don't worry. And we'll see what's happening with Shippo too. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Snowecat - LOL I'm glad you said that because honestly I totally forgot about Tenseiga. Eek now I have to figure out a way to work around that LOL. Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the newest update!

Foreverendless - Thank you for the review and I'm glad to hear you like CB so much. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

IceRi - LOL You caught me. Dezaia actually means desire in Japanese but don't tell anyone that hehe. It'll take a bit but things will be looking up for Rin and Kohaku, eventually lol. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter as much as the last one!

Stripe - LOL Kohaku _does _get beat up a lot. Poor guy. He just refuses to die. And yep, we only have around 10 more chapters to go if that. We're drawing really close to the ending at last! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Nightmargirl"M" - LOL you don't annoy me at all. Did I give you the impression you were? Oo If I did I apologize. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the newest update!

Cannonballboy - Hehe sorry it took me longer than usual to update on the last chapter. Although it may take a while for me to update after this chapter due to college and other stuff. I really hate to leave it hanging but no getting around it I'm afraid. If I had a laptop I'd be able to write while driving there but no laptop I'm afraid. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the newest update!

PrincipessaR16 - Heee I hope you're having fun in Australia. Hehe Kohaku really is impossible. Their relationship is an utter joy to play with. Sorry about the e-mails. I'll try to get to them tomorrow just been really busy with college stuff and writing and other minor things. Sorry for the wait =

Lennex - Thank you for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Midnightfox55 - Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!

Vengeance1980 - Thank you for the review and I'm flattered to hear that I'm possibly one of your favorite writers. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Cyberkitten13 - LOL Sorry! I'll try to torture Jaken a little too make-up for it :P Sesshoumaru will be showing up next chapter so we'll finally be able to see his reaction to Kohaku LOL. Shippo and Souten will be arriving pretty soon too and then we'll have the entire gang together hehe. I like your descriptions for each of the characters :P The 31 chapters thing is indeed a glitch. It happened when I tried to upload a chapter when the site was having problems so now it says I always have an extra chapter. I tried to get it fixed but no luck. Hope you enjoy the newest update!


	32. Here And There

Well I managed to get one more chapter out before leaving for college. After tonight I'll be computerless for a few days while we're driving so there probably won't be an update for at least a week or so. I apologize for the delay but in this chapter Sesshoumaru finally comes home. Better run for your life Kohaku!

-

-

-

It was mystifying how you could belong and be out of place all at the same time. Everything was familiar and yet foreign, estranged yet befitting. Everything, every object that squat like mini giants on the counter and floors, were what was normal and customary. Objects that she had taken for granted, objects she had used without thought or consideration, objects she had worked with motions done automatically once upon a time. They spurred and ground and spat, whirred and chugged to a rhythm that was so old and so new.

The noise made her head hurt, made her stare at the sparkling white tiles spread on the counter, the sink that gurgled water from a plumbing system that wouldn't have been invented for another couple hundred years. But it was here, existing in this room, something she could touch and feel and use. It wasn't something that would be; it was something that was.

The same sun shone in the same baby blue sky. The same white clouds trolled the heavens but here a plane crossed the empyrean, casting shadows on the ground and blinking out the rays of the same sun that was past and present and future.

She wasn't sure what was present or what was past. Was the past her past or the past that was written in history books?

The future was her past, the past had been her future.

She had once been told many years ago, back when she had dwelled between now and then and then and now, that playing with time was a dangerous thing. It had been something about a chaos theory. She hadn't understood then but she thought she understood now.

Kagome pushed open the shrine door. Sunlight streamed in, illuminating the gloomy shed. Dust particles drifted like moths in the golden light, an endless stream that flowed with the current of the air. She watched it and thought that the flowing dust was like the flow of time, then she wondered if she were going crazy.

Or maybe she always had been crazy.

She left the shed door open and walked to the well, sat down on the edge with her legs dangling. She stared down into it's aphotic shaft.

If she jumped, would it work? Would it let her get back to the past that was both her's and the world's? The past that had been her future.

Jumping hadn't worked before, not yesterday nor the day before that nor the day before that. Three days she had tried, three days she had hoped and prayed and begged and felt guilty and awful for praying and begging.

Inuyasha had betrayed and cheated her. He had ripped her choice out of her hands and decided it on his own, made her choice for her. He had robbed her of something that was her's by right.

She was angry and hurt by his actions, but trying to be understanding of them. He had done it because he thought she would be happier this way, because she had allowed herself to pine and want one thing when she had chosen the other.

He had done it to help her.

She would never see him again, nor the family she had created out of the ragged lonely individuals that had noone else. They had come together, formed a family, a kinship that wasn't bound by blood but by spirit and tragedy and circumstance. The taijiya, the houshi, and the kitsune, were gone, fading into the past.

They were dead in this time, nothing but barren bones under layer upon layer of dirt.

So when did past end and future begin?

She was confused, tired, and shunned.

Her mother was incapable of speaking to her, incapable of standing in the same room with her. The small woman's eyes would lower whenever they encountered each other. In the morning at the breakfast table or in the middle of the day when Kagome had nothing to do but sit and stare at empty space and her empty life they would happen upon each other and she would say, "Mama," and Mama would walk away, leaving her broken trust shattered in her footsteps echoing across the kitchen floor.

Kagome had wept, begged for forgiveness on the living room carpet as her mother sat in a chair that was too big and too comfortable. Mama had adverted her eyes, her breath strained and hot, her fingernails digging into the cloth of the chair. Mama closed her eyelids and Kagome saw the void of five hundred years become so much more. It became her perfidy, her abrogation towards family, and her unfulfilled obligations.

Souta, grown Souta who was about to enter his first year of college, refused to speak to her. After the initial greeting and shock was over he had faded into resentment. She had abandoned him, abandoned her family. She had missed his school recitals, his graduation, his prom, his first serious girlfriend, his first concert, his first job, all the steps in his life as he traversed from boy to man, from child to adult. He was a complete stranger to her, a face that was ridiculously familiar but painfully alien.

Her grandfather was old and feeble, years of wondering and waiting having worn him down till he was not but a withered old man. He blinked sightless eyes at her and told Mama to stop playing tricks on him. Because Kagome had been killed by some horrible monster on the "other side". Because Kagome was dead and gone.

Her hands tightened on the rim of the well, her flesh pressing against the unyielding wood.

Yes...she was dead here. She was something of the past, something that belonged in the past; the family secret that was to be kept hushed and forgotten.

Throughout her life, Kagome had faced many hardships and had many disasters. She had been kidnaped countless times, been thrown and tossed by a slew of youkai, been buried under molten bone, been caught in a moth's mind-trap, been threatened by the woman she used to be in her past life, and dealt with the responsibility of a broken pink jewel. But during all of this tragedy, when the entire world surrounding her had been full of death and war and slaughter, she had smiled. For she was Kagome; good, wonderful, high-spirited Kagome. She was supposed to smile and be cheerful because she was strong and because they needed her to be cheerful, because otherwise they may fall to their own inner demons.

But in this time, with Mama's fragmented trust glistening on the floor and Souta's door locked by a grudge and Grandpa lost in a pool of denial, Kagome didn't feel like smiling anymore.

-

-

-

Kohaku stared down at the woman in his bed, his face blank and devoid of emotion.

Deep asleep and nestled against his side was Rin, her head lying on his lower chest and her hand placidly placed on his stomach. Her breath fluttered against him and he could feel the constant rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her finger twitched, her nose scrunching, caught in some dream.

He watched her closely for a moment, inspecting her tranquil face as she slept. Confident that she was safe and comfortable, he raised his eyes to Keiseki next. The infant was sleeping as well, cuddled in her blankets in the cushioned chair nearby.

Finished with his check-up on the two females, Kohaku sank back into the pillows propping him slightly upright and gazed at the ceiling overhead.

It was probably bad that Rin was in here with him in his bed but he didn't have the heart to move her. Her weeping last night had drained her energy and after she had calmed down she had drifted off into an exhausted doze. He had thought that he would let her sleep for a few minutes and then wake her and send her to her own room. But he had fallen asleep and now he would let her sleep undisturbed.

Besides, she needed all the rest she could get. After yesterdays drama with Dezaia and the youkai questioning she really deserved a respite. The poor girl had scarcely received any sort of comfort since they had left the village. It had just been one tragedy after another, a whole collision of catastrophes that were forcing her to her limit and beyond.

And he hated seeing her suffer. His desire to protect and shelter her was stronger than ever. So strong it was troubling and scaring him, like the time he had broken into the room and seen Dezaia with Rin. The fury at finding the other male touching Rin had overwhelmed him. He had felt an intense rage and possessiveness because the dog demon was touching and forcing himself onto someone that belonged to Kohaku. In that first moment of entering Rin's bedroom, he had felt as though Dezaia was trespassing onto territory that was his.

And that was silly, stupid, and frightening. Rin didn't belong to him in any way, shape, or form. She was her own free person and he had disliked her total acceptance of being under Sesshoumaru's rule. And now he was feeling possessive of her. He was a hypocrite.

Except...he hadn't wanted her to be submissive to him. He had wanted Dezaia to leave her the hell alone because he took the dog demon's advances as a threat. A threat of stealing Rin away from his side. But the only reason she was by his side and had remained by his side was because of the task they had set out to do.

They had cured Keiseki and eventually Kohaku was going to have to leave. He would have to leave for he had to return Keiseki to Sango and Miroku. And then after that what would he do?

He had made a promise to himself to protect Keiseki and be there for her. In order to do that he would have to stay in the village. That would make Sango happy. She and the houshi would get him a house most likely or build a small shack for him next to their house so he could be close.

He could see that life now, his life as a villager. In the day he would sit around and amuse Keiseki, talk with Sango and Miroku on their porch and any others who passed by; Inuyasha with Jinsoku stalking him, Shippo with his animosity, and Kagome who had taken his choice and made it her own under Sango's impellent. Kohaku would help them with their chores and mundane affairs, live under the sun in peasants clothing, hoeing fields and dragging buckets of water from the stream. He would put his taijiya uniform up for good, seal it away as a figment of his past, left to gather dust and forgotten memories in some closet somewhere. He would give himself entirely up to the farmer life Sango had desired him to follow. He would settle down in one place and be peaceful, relinquish his wanderings.

But was that possible? Could he really put revenge and atonement behind him just like that, pretend it never happened? Could he let go of his sins and crimes?

Maybe Maniakku's words were true. Perhaps the only solution was to die.

Kohaku wasn't afraid of death. He wasn't reckless either. He had stayed alive all these years because revenge had driven him, compelled him to live and search in the vain hope that the hanyou Naraku was alive somewhere, somehow, and he would finally fulfill his obligation, avenge himself.

Now the reason for him to live was lying in that chair over there. And...

He looked down at Rin, watched her breathe.

Odd, he had been planning to leave twenty-four hours ago but he was glad he hadn't. He had been her support when departing from the wolves den and now he would be the one to comfort her because Rin needed someone to lean on, needed someone to be there for her, and he wanted to be there for her.

Last night it had seemed as though she hadneeded him, as though he was the one she had chosen to confide in. She could have left the room and gone to where Kajuu had placed her, but she had stayed. She had revealed her weakness to him, admitted that she wasn't okay, admitted that Dezaia's betrayal and handling of her had deeply upset her. Unlike the night with the wolves, she had entrusted him with this weakness intentionally and freely.

He still didn't understand her fear of the wolves and she still hadn't revealed that soul scar to him. That was fine with him. He had scars of his own he hadn't discussed with her, scars she hadn't been acquainted to. He assumed she didn't know everything about what happened in his past. The night she had helped him with the scar cream from Saishi was a firm testament that she was not fully aware of all that had went on during and after the death of Naraku. Sesshoumaru had kept it concealed from her.

_Sesshoumaru._

It almost made him laugh when he thought about the demon lord. He had met him at Inuyasha's village but that been only for a moment. How would the youkai react to seeing him? Surprised? Kohaku doubted that. Sesshoumaru was never surprised. Doubtlessly Sesshoumaru wouldn't give a damn one way or other. He hadn't given a damn years ago. There was no reason for him to now.

Rin stirred against Kohaku's side and his wandering gaze shot down to her. She stirred more and opened her eyes.

He tensed, expecting her to freak out and erupt from the bed, accuse him of being a pervert.

Instead all she did was blink owlishly up at him. "Kohaku?"

Obviously disoriented, she looked around, pushing herself into a sitting position. "How long have I been in here?"

"A few hours," the taijiya answered, watching her critically.

"Oh..." She turned back to him, a dust of a blush touched her cheeks. "Sorry for falling asleep in here like that. You should have woken me up."

She wasn't mortified for having slept in the same bed with him? Was he? Not really but he reckoned she would be.

"It's alright," he replied. "You were tired."

She paused for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip.

He waited for her to turn bright red and hurriedly extract herself from the bed and his presence.

"Th...Thank you for last night," she said quietly, surprising him yet again by her lack of mortification. She stared at the bed sheets. "I'm sorry for being a bother to you, again." Her smile was self-deprecating.

She kept saying that she was a bother to him...

"You don't bother me," he answered, meaning it, looking to the side. "You have a right to be upset."

He felt her fidget on the bed. She was nervous, or embarrassed.

"Thank you for saving me," she said just as quietly. "Again."

_I'll always save you_, he wanted to say but the words caught in his throat. There was so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things that he couldn't describe in words, things he wasn't entirely sure of himself. But he couldn't do that.

"You're welcome," he said.

There was a moment of silence, then Kohaku said in an effort to lighten the serious, emotional mood, "I need a bath."

Rin giggled, her embarrassment and nervousness fading. "Hai, you do."

He cocked an eyebrow, wondering if she was insinuating that he smelled bad.

She giggled harder, raising a hand to hide her mouth.

Well, it was good to see her relaxed and happy again. She was bouncing back from her distress, returning to her normal cheerful self.

"How is Keiseki doing?" she asked, quelling her laughter and changing the subject.

Kohaku glanced over at the still sleeping infant. "Good. The medicine cured her fast."

"And how are your wounds?"

"Alright. In a day or two I should be fit enough to travel back to the village."

She looked at him sharply, sadness and surprise crossing her face. He noticed it instantly.

"Something wrong?"

"I..." Her gaze shied to the floor, avoiding his face, her tongue tumbling over the words. "I found your note."

The note...He had forgotten about it. There had been no need for her to read it anymore. He wasn't leaving just yet.

He had never thought she would find the letter. She must have discovered it by the door when he wasn't looking.

"You were going to leave," she said.

It was a soft accusation and it wasn't a question but she was waiting for an answer nonetheless. He struggled within himself to find something to say, coming up with nothing.

What could he say? It seemed as though he was always running away from his problems. He had run from Sango and now he was trying to run from Rin. But what else could he do? He didn't want them to suffer for his sake. He was Sango's nostalgia and Rin's attempted murderer. All he brought was heartache and suffering. The best thing for him to do was leave, remove himself from their lives. They were much better without him.

So he submitted and said nothing, not having an answer to give.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rin glance at him. She was searching for his answer but he said nothing and kept his stare locked on the wall.

She sighed heavily, disheartened and melancholy. "In your note," she said, speaking as if she were picking words from some sacred flower, "you told me to be safe and happy."

She paused, waiting again for a response. Again he said nothing, a little skittish of what she was getting at, afraid of what she was going to say. She was going to condemn him, curse him to the darkest pits of hell because that's what he deserved, hate him for deserting her.

"But," she continued, "how am I supposed to do that if you leave?"

He froze, lips parting, his breath catching in his throat. He looked at her, thinking he couldn't have possibly heard her right, but she was back to looking at the floor. He stared at her, at a loss for words.

She rose from the bed, not once looking his way. "I'll go get your bath ready."

He wanted to tell her not to leave, to stop, but he too shell-shocked to force the words out. He watched her walk into the hall and she closed the door behind her, leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts and aching heart.

-

-

-

Rin closed the door to her chamber after she had gotten the bath for Kohaku taken care of. She slid down the wood, sitting on the floor with her back against it, not bothering to move onto the bed or a chair. She pulled her legs to her chest and lay her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs.

There was a horrible ache in her chest, an ache that had sprouted after her conversation with Kohaku. His words had made her realize something, something that hadn't entered her mind before.

He was going to leave her. After his wounds healed he would be gone, gone to return to the village.

It surprised her that she hadn't thought of this before. She had been so caught up in the joy of reaching the castle and the incident with Dezaia that she had omitted everything else.

It was inevitable that Kohaku go back to the village. Keiseki needed to be returned to Sango and Miroku. Once the taijiya left the castle he wouldn't be coming back. Rin would see him again whenever she visited the village for her lessons but that would only be once every two weeks and only for a few hours. It wouldn't be anything like the last two weeks she had spent constantly in his company.

She didn't want to see him that rarely. She didn't want him to leave at all.

She buried her head into her knees. It was selfish to think like that. Keiseki _needed _to go back. Keiseki was the entire reason they had left in the first place and Rin had promised to return the infant. No matter what, Kohaku had to leave. Despite her feelings and desires it was his duty and obligation to bring Keiseki back.

That was the way it was and there was nothing she could do to change that. He didn't belong in the castle and after returning Keiseki to the village she had no idea what he would. He may settle down with Sango or he may resume his wandering. If he did she probably wouldn't see him again for many years, maybe not ever.

_So then, what are you going to do in the meantime?_

She raised her head, forcing down her dreary thoughts. She only had a few more days to spend with the taijiya. She didn't plan on wasting them by being depressed about his destined departure. She was going to make the most out of the small amount of time they had with each other, no matter what.

-

-

-

Souten leaned to the side, peering over the cloud at the ground below.

Trees and bush passed under them. Tell mountains stood in the distance, jagged teeth the shady color of dusk reaching towards the sky.

The landscape did look a little more familiar to her. The mountains were a clear sign they were drawing nearer to Sesshoumaru's fortress. A few more hours and hopefully they would reach the Western Lord's home.

Shippo's leg bounced suddenly. She ignored it. When the bouncing continued, she frowned and looked at the kitsune's face.

"What are you doing?"

He growled in discomfort. "My leg's fallen asleep."

"Oh..." She resumed her inspecting of the landscape, searching for landmarks and objects that would indicate they were going in the right direction.

Shippo's bouncing leg did not cease. It was a niggle in the back of her head, a small thing that was so utterly annoying it absorbed her entire focus and thought until all she could think about was that. For several minutes she said nothing, grinding her teeth and trying to ignore the movement.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

She whirled towards him, glaring hard. "Would you stop that?!"

"What?!" Shippo glared right back. "You're not the one that has to be sat on! You get to sit there all comfortable while _I _have to support _your_ weight! And your armor's cutting off the feeling to my legs! I have a right to complain!"

"Oh please! I hardly weigh anything. You're just being a cry baby."

"Hardly weigh anything? My leg is numb! Here, grab my toe! I won't be able to feel it!"

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not going to grab your toe. That's the silliest thing I've ever heard."

He growled and shifted, pulling his legs out from under her. She bumped onto the cloud, gasping at the jarring and his audacity to dump her like that.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

She grabbed her spear, entertaining the idea of smacking him with it. That idea instantly died however and her eyes widened.

The kitsune was literally on top of her, standing on his hand and knees. One arm was planted near the side of her neck, the other rubbing his calf. His legs straddled her thighs and his narrowed eyes were not on her, his attention focused on rubbing feeling back into his leg.

A small part of her brain told her she should be protesting and screaming at his cockiness to stand over her in such an intimate fashion but no words came out of her, her throat having suddenly gone dry. Her hands tightened on her spear and her heart thundered against her breast, blood pumping like a steel train to her head and through her limbs. She swallowed and licked her dry lips.

He was talking, his words vaguely muffled and unreal in her ears.

"Dammit I'm surprised my leg hasn't fallen off. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that was? Well, I'll tell you how uncomfortable it was; it was damn uncomfortable. Like sitting on ice for too long. I should try transforming again to save my leg. I should have enough energy by now, don't you think?"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her strange expression and glossy eyes. "Hey, you alright?"

She snapped out of it. "Uh, hai! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

Had she just been thinking about how easy it would be to grab his head and pull him down for a kiss?

A blush raged onto her cheeks. Dear Kami, how horrible, how could she possibly think that?!

Shippo leaned towards her and a spark of scared expectation shot up her spine. But he stopped a good few inches from her face and lips, emerald eyes peering closely at her.

"Hey," he drawled. "You were thinking something perverted weren't you?"

Her blush turned hotter. "No!" _Yes._

"Yes you were!" Shippo crowed, grinning in amusement. "That's why you're blushing!"

"I am not blushing!"

"Liar! I can see it in your eyes! You were thinking something perverted!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! You were thinking something perverted about me and– Oh." The enormity of what he had just said and the position they were in sank into his brain and his amusement evaporated.

Souten stared carefully at him, wondering why he had cut himself off. He looked as though he was suddenly becoming aware of something.

He turned to her again and all the air drained from her lungs. His eyes were different than before, soft and inquiring. He was searching or asking for something, trying to find it in her. A confirmation possibly?

A bit warily she watched him, her instinct telling her he was going do some sort of action to her. By the look in his eyes it wasn't going to be entirely unpleasant and she shivered with an eagerness that was too foreign to her.

He leaned down towards her and she was a little scared and a tad too eager for him to do...whatever it what he planned to do.

There was a yearning inside her that had been held in abeyance for the past eight years, lying dormant in her gut until she understood and knew what she wanted. It had been waiting for the chance to rear its head, waiting for the kitsune to make another introduction into her life. And now that the kitsune had, that desire, that yearning, was strong enough to chase away her fear.

She shifted, moving to lever herself up and meet him halfway so that she could satisfy the notion she had before and press her lips to his own.

Except fate had other plans.

"Souten-sama," Koryu whined.

Souten halted, baring her teeth. Shippo blinked, coming out his daze and he retreated, pulling away from her.

Souten's head thumped back onto the cloud. She closed her eyes tightly, irritation and frustration springing like a coil inside her. She couldn't think of another interruption that could have ruined the mood any faster than her servant squalling for her attention.

"Souten-sama?" Koryu questioned.

"What?" Souten didn't keep the exasperation out of her tone.

"I think we're close."

Souten's eyes opened, eyebrows lowering. She pushed herself upright, scarcely avoiding hitting her head on Shippo's chest.

Shippo didn't notice the near miss. "We're close?" he asked.

"Souten-sama?" Koryu went to her rather than answering the kitsune's question.

Souten scanned the horizon and forest ahead of them. "It does look like we're getting close," she said.

Shippo twitched with excitement, nearly knocking into her several times. "Are we really?"

Souten wanted to kick him off the cloud. He had been about to kiss her a minute ago and now he was all excited over seeing some other girl. Was he purposely messing with her and using her as a plaything?

She sighed, wishing for something it looked like she wasn't going to get, and said, "Really," and she tried not to notice the happy smile blossom across his face.

-

-

-

Rin stood in Kohaku's room holding a bundle of bandages for Maniakku to use. The rotund youkai was tending to Kohaku's wounds, replacing the bandages that had been removed so the taijiya could bathe.

"Well, you are healing fast," Maniakku observed, poking a clawed finger into a wound along Kohaku's ribs.

Kohaku winched, hissing between his teeth. "Thanks," he said in a strained voice.

Rin giggled, mirth tingling her from head to foot. Watching the interaction of Maniakku and Kohaku was absolutely amusing. Kohaku hadn't a clue how to deal with Maniakku anymore than he had the old house owner they had spent the night with on their journey. It was strangely endearing, the cooky old healer and the young flustered taijiya.

Being in their company had lightened her mood. She didn't think about Dezaia, pushing it to the back of her mind for later. For now she would pretend it had never happened, same as she had done with the argument between her and Kohaku. She wanted to be happy and enjoy Kohaku's time here. After he left she would reevaluate her feelings about Dezaia and what had happened.

Truth be known, she wished Keikai was here. She wanted to talk to the boar youkai and release all the pent up distress she had stored inside her. Rin trusted Kohaku but she'd rather talk to another female about this, plus she didn't want to burden him if he was going to leave soon. Keikai was the best candidate. She was a female Rin was close to, someone Rin viewed as a mother.

Rin frowned, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the bandages in her hand. She hadn't thought of her biological mother for years. It had been so long ago she could barely remember the woman who had been her mother's face. A part of Rin would always miss her real mother but time had a way of dulling all pains. She was happy and content with Keikai and Kagura, the two women both serving as mother figures to her.

She just hoped Keikai would be found soon. She was worried about her bodyguard and longed for her presence.

A loud bang echoed in the room, the sounds of doors slamming into walls.

"What was that?" asked Kohaku, unaware of the different noises of the castle.

Rin frowned harder. "Slamming doors."

But why had they slammed?

The door to the room was pulled open suddenly and Sesshoumaru stood there, one clawed hand with fingers spread on the wooden door, holding it firmly open.

Kohaku froze. Even with his taijiya training he hadn't noticed the youkai's jyaki. There were too many demons in the castle to separate the dog demon's jyaki from the others. His muscles tensed, waiting for the dog demon's reaction.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flashed across the room, sliding over Maniakku, sticking for a few second on Rin, then falling onto Kohaku. There was a spark of recognition, a slight widening of his eyes.

And Kohaku knew he recognized him.

Sesshoumaru's upper lip rose, displaying a fang and Kohaku's heart sank. Okay maybe the dog demon did give a damn that he was here.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the room and raised his hand, his fingertips glowing with an unearthly yellow light.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed in delight and flung herself against the dog demon's body, hugging him.

Above her head, Sesshoumaru ground his teeth. The damn girl was always getting in the way.

But the taijiya...The taijiya was here, sitting in _his _room, on a bed belonging to _him, _being healed by _his _healer with _his _bandages. He wanted to kill the insufferable human, return the brat to the place he had left him. _How _was he still alive?

"Rin," he said, trying to make her cease her inane prattling.

He was interrupted before he got a chance to.

"Rin!" Kagura appeared in the doorway, her face creased with worry.

Rin paused in her blabbering and caught sight of the wind youkai. "Kagura-sama!"

She released Sesshoumaru and jumped onto the Lady, hugging Kagura as hard as she had the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. The brat was going to die. Again. He should have known this would happen. Years ago he had a feeling it would. He had thought he had solved it back then but apparently not. The brat had thwarted him.

_I should have killed him at Inuyasha's village._

Sesshoumaru raised his hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome home!" Maniakku chortled, walking towards the dog youkai, his jowls bouncing merrily. "Did you have a nice vacation?"

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth hard enough he was surprised they didn't shatter. "Move," he said.

"Eh?" Maniakku responded, coking his head to the side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin bounced back to him, grabbing his wide sleeve. "You wouldn't believe what happened, Sesshoumaru-sama! Assassins attacked us-"

"Shut up," he commanded.

"Eh?"

Kagura peered around Rin's shoulder and gasped. "Kohaku!" She nudged Rin out of her way, forcing the girl further into Sesshoumaru's side and unsettling his poised arm. "What are you doing here?"

Severly uneasy by Sesshoumaru's reaction, Kohaku murmured, "It's a long story."

Sesshoumaru pulled his arm away from Rin. "Both of you move."

Kagura shot him a sharp look. "What's your problem?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Maniakku said to get his attention.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin latched onto his sleeve again to get his attention. "I have to tell you something! About the assassins, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Her choice of words made Sesshoumaru glance down at her, tearing his eyes away from the taijiya. "What?"

"Assassins?" asked Kagura.

"Hai!" said Rin. "There were assassins and-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kajuu was the one to appear in the doorway this time. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Thank Kami you're here!"

Sesshoumaru lowered his hand, relinquishing his desire to kill the taijiya. He would kill him in a moment after he found out what the hell was going on. "Kajuu," he said, "what the hell is going on?"

"It is a long story, my lord," Kajuu answered. "Jogon has been arrested.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, absorbing that. "Why?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken's high scream reverberated to them and the short toad skid into the doorway. "Sesshoumaru-sama! The taijiya is– Ack!"

Sesshoumaru removed his foot from Jaken's head. "I know already."

On the other side of the room, Kagura remarked to Kohaku, "Damn, you look like you should be dead."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow ticked. That sentence was true in so many ways.

"Kagura-sama!" Rin scolded.

"Well, it's true," Kagura said in her defense. "And what about you? What's with that bruise on your forehead? Did you fall on something?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! There were assassins chasing us!"

Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered to her and at the same time he noticed something else. "What," he growled, fiercely, pointing his claw angrily at the chair, "is that?"

Rin looked to where he was pointing. "Oh that's Keiseki."

"And what is _that _doing here?"

"She's the reason why I'm here!" Rin said, stressing the words so he would listen. "She got poisoned by the assassins-"

"_What_ assassins?"

"Some lizard youkai. They've been chasing us since we left the village. They're the ones that injured Kohaku and the reason I have this bruise!"

"Assassins have been chasing you?" Kagura inquired, confused.

"Hai. But they're not after me! They're after Keiseki."

Sesshoumaru's hands curled, claws pricking his palms. The damn girl was acting like he was supposed to care what the hell happened to these humans. So what if they were poisoned? Let them die if they were too weak to withstand the toxin.

"Kajuu," he said frigidly to his aide.

"Hai, sire?"

"Remove these two from my-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A young page grasped the door frame, winded and gasping for breath.

Sesshoumaru scantily suppressed himself from lopping off the boy's head. "What is it?" he growled.

"Lord Souten of the Thunder Beast Family has arrived-"

"The Thunder Beast family? I thought they were dead," Kajuu interrupted.

"She's the younger sister of Manten and Hiten," Kagura explained.

"Younger sister? There was a third child?"

"She has asked for your permission to enter the castle," the page finished delivering his message.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say no.

"Souten?" said Kagura enthusiastically. "Hai, let her in right away!"

"No," objected Sesshoumaru. "Tell her to go away."

The page didn't move, nervously glancing from Lord to Lady and back.

Kagura glared at her mate. "What do you mean no? You said so yourself that she might make a powerful ally later so why would you send her away now? That's poor planning for the future if you ask me."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru bit out, not wishing to waste time or energy arguing with the huffy female. "Let her in then."

Kagura smirked and nodded to the page, sending the boy off.

"Kajuu," Sesshoumaru spoke tightly. He had a feeling he didn't have much control over this situation and he didn't like it one bit. "Why has Jogon been arrested?"

"Ah, yes, sorry. You see he-"

Sesshoumaru's head jerked, a new scent entering his nostrils.

_Kitsune._

Two figures entered the door and he turned, recognizing them both right away. "Rin!" the kitsune shouted and he raced forward, past the dog demon, seizing the human girl into a hug.

Sesshoumaru's demon instincts roared. Already irritated and annoyed to the end of his tether, he gripped the handle of Toukijin. Only to have Kagura's hand land on his, stopping him from withdrawing the blade.

He glared angrily at her.

She grinned in return, whispering, "If you do that, Rin will just make you revive him back."

He growled deep in his throat and jerked his hand back, away from her and the handle of Toukijin. Instead, he motioned for Kajuu, Kagura and Maniakku to step outside the door, leaving the others inside.

Souten moved out of their way, nodding politely to them as they passed. With them gone, Souten got the change to study and analyze the strange female called Rin. Shippo hadn't been lying. This girl was indeed the ward of Sesshoumaru. And apparently very close to the kitsune.

In Shippo's embrace Rin's eyes widened, along with Kohaku's. "Shippo-kun!" she cried, both elated and embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came after you," said Shippo, leaning back to look into her face. "I was worried."

"Worried? About me? Why?"

"I was worried you might get hurt."

"You afraid I was going to get hurt so you came all this time to make sure I wasn't?"

"Hai!"

She smiled, hugging him again. "Thank you, Shippo-kun. You are a good friend."

Kohaku averted his eyes, trying to stem his jealously at seeing Rin hold the kitsune so dearly.

Souten's hand tightened on Raigekijin's hilt, trying to stem her jealousy at seeing Shippo hold the human girl so dearly.

"I was fine, Shippo-kun," Rin assured him, stepping out of his embrace and closer to the bed. "Kohaku protected me."

Shippo's surprised gaze shot to the taijiya, taking account of Kohaku for the first time since he had entered the room. He swept his gaze down the taijiya's body, noting the wounds. "What the hell happened?"

"The assassins came after us," Rin gave him the abridged answer to all she and the taijiya had been through.

"The assassins went after you?"

Rin nodded. "Hai. They caught us close to here and in one other place. That's why Kohaku is so injured. He was protecting me."

"I...see." Shippo scratched the top of his head then smirked jokingly. "I guess the wish on the Shikon wasn't entirely a bad idea after all then."

Kohaku nearly choked and hurriedly started made panicked gestures behind Rin's back, telling the kitsune to shut up. Rin glanced at him, brow creasing at his strange behavior.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Souten asked, stepping forward to get herself into the conversation. "You must know what happened to it, don't you?"

Shippo slid closer to the bed, thrusting a thumb at Kohaku. "Hai. It was used on this-"

Kohaku frenziedly launched himself upright, grabbing the kitsune and placing a hand over Shippo's mouth, silencing him. Shippo muffled something in protest, futilely trying to dislodge Kohaku. The taijiya didn't relinquish his hold and he gave Shippo a meaningful look, his eyes swishing pointedly to Rin. Shippo's eyes widened in understanding and he raised his eyebrows, silently asking a question. Kohaku shook his head in response and released the kitsune.

Dumbfounded, Souten raised an eyebrow. Had that been some kind of taijiya greeting they had just done?

Rin was just as confused. She had thought Kohaku and Shippo generally didn't like each other and now they were...hugging? That was unusual.

And the Shikon? What had that been about?

She was about to ask but Sesshoumaru reentered the room and he called for her.

"Rin."

The words died on her tongue and she looked up at the dog demon. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-  
sama?"

"I must speak with you."

That sentence left no room for argument. It wasn't a command to be denied. The Western Lord was deathly serious and...angry?

"Alright," said Rin. "I'll be right there."

She turned to face the others, faintly wondering who the young woman in armor was. They hadn't been properly introduced but that would have to wait till later.

"I'll be gone just a minute, guys," she said. "Behave while I'm gone, alright?"

"Do we just stay in here?" Shippo asked.

"Hai. I'll be back soon. You'll be fine in here."

"Ah," said Shippo. He glanced around the room and spotted Keiseki. "Well, I'll be. Keiseki."

He moved away from the bed, moving towards the chair where Keiseki lay, seizing the other girl's arm in his grip and dragging her slightly protesting with him. Rin grinned fondly at her friend and the strange youkai, wondering more and more who this girl was.

Pushing that aside, she turned to Kohaku. Instantly she could tell he was worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked at her for a long moment. "Nothing," he answered finally. "You'd better not keep Sesshoumaru waiting too long. He won't be happy."

"That's true," she murmured, looking over her shoulder to where Sesshoumaru was waiting outside the door for her. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Don't worry about me."

Her hand reached down and squeezed his own, an affectionate grin curving her mouth. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

Her fingers traced his hand as she departed, leaving paths of sensation the same way she had like the night before last. He fisted his hand and watched her walk out the door, off to talk with Sesshoumaru.

Expelling a large puff of air, Kohaku leaned back into his pillows. He wasn't entirely sure what Sesshoumaru wanted to talk with Rin about but, whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't going to be good.

-

-

-

So next chapter what happened exactly with the Shikon will finally be revealed, along with Sesshoumaru's connection to Kohaku in all this is. Sorry to leave it at such a crucial part but I was surprised I was even able to get this chapter done before departing.

I apologize but I won't be getting to the reviews this time. It's already 3am and I have to get up early. Sorry (


	33. A New Sort of Calamity

Wow sorry it took me so long to update! College and dealing with hurricanes really ate up my time. I'll be returning to college this Monday so the next update may take a while again.

Anyway this chapter also took me a while since I had to change a lot of things and I rewrote some parts 5-6 times to get them right.

Enjoy!

-

-

-

They left the room and Sesshoumaru led Rin down the hall without a word.

She widened her steps to keep up with the dog demon's strides, noticing as they passed that Kagura, Kajuu, and Maniakku were absent. Pulling parallel with him, she asked, "What is it you want to talk about, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He didn't answer and there was a tightness to his jaw that she had never seen before.

A trifle uneasy, she fell back, pondering if he was angry with her. Through the years she had been under his care, she had never done anything atrocious enough to really make him angry. He did reprimanded her occasionally, correct her on her behavior with his usual frigid tones. But he hadn't ever gotten fiercely mad with her. Except for that time in the stables...

She forced it out of her mind.

He was likely upset over Jogon. She didn't blame him for that but surely he wasn't upset with her. She had done nothing wrong.

They reached his office and he entered, Rin entering behind them and shutting the door.

Sesshoumaru waited and, once he was sure they had privacy, he rounded on her. "I want him out now."

Rin blinked, her hand dropping away from the handle of the door. "Who?"

"That taijiya brat," the dog demon clarified bitingly. "I want him out now."

"But he's injured," Rin protested, realizing he was referring to Kohaku. "You can't just send him away. He'll die."

"And you had the gall to bring him here," Sesshoumaru growled, ignoring her previous statement. His eyes were hard as amber, his fangs flashing between his chiseled lips. "Your insolence is intolerable; that you would bring something as loathsome as a taijiya to my castle and nurse him back to health in _my _home with _my _servants. Who do you believe you are to go traipsing around under the air that you have such authority? You assume too much if you believe your conduct is acceptable. My stronghold is _not_ a place of sanctuary to such execrable creatures as a taijiya and a kitsune. The taijiya's life is none of my concern. I do not cater to the likes of _humans_."

"But I'm human," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru stopped. His lips compressed and his eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit.

From his sudden silence, Rin had the strangest feeling she had just hit a sensitive spot involving her guardian.

Then, it was gone, and he opened his mouth. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

She choked, fear running like a serpent up her spine. How could he possibly know that?! "What?!"

"I can smell him all over you."

She stalled, her mind frantically grappling for something to say, some excuse. Sesshoumaru _could not _know. After what had happened with Dezaia - _Dezaia... _- in the stable, there was no doubt in her mind what Sesshoumaru would do to Kohaku if he found out about what had transpired last night. The dog demon would kill the taijiya in a heartbeat.

"No, I didn't," Rin said speedily. "We were running from assassins and he was protecting me."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not," Rin retorted a bit more forcibly. "We really were attacked by assassins. Why do you think he's so injured?"

Sesshoumaru could see there was some truth in her words. He remained silent, waiting for her to crack.

She hesitated but a moment under his penetrating gaze, before her eyes lowered to the floor. "He was protecting me from the assassins," she said, quietly. "That's how he got injured. He was protecting."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed again. That wasn't the confession he had been expecting but it hardly mattered. "Get him out."

"But you can't do that," she said, stressing her words, face wild with desperation. "He'll die!"

"Good," said Sesshoumaru bitingly. "If I had had my way he would have remained dead years ago."

She stared at him, shocked. Rin froze, the words she had been about to say dying in her throat. She stared at him and suddenly something terrible started to make too much sense.

The words that Shippo had said only a few minutes ago trickled back into her mind.

"_I guess the wish on the Shikon wasn't entirely a bad idea after all then."_

"_The Shikon no Tama? You must know what happened to it, don't you?"_

"_Hai, it was used on this-"_

And she remembered the night she had helped Kohaku with the scar cream, remembered what he had said about a small coin and someone needing the coin from him. She remembered the scar on his neck and an arrowhead.

_Kagome..._

She had never asked about the Shikon, had never known what exactly it had been used on. She had never known the wish that had been granted, the wish that had set the jewel free. In her minds eye she saw Sesshoumaru walking out of the mists after the final battle with Naraku, telling her it was all over and they were going home. Sesshoumaru hadn't been interested in the jewel. He had left beforehand.

Her gaze locked onto Sesshoumaru's form, traveling down to the swords resting at his waist.

_Tenseiga..._

The sword that had restored her life, brought her back from the dead. The sword that was capable of reviving people.

"_If I had had my way he would have remained dead years ago."_

"_I guess the wish on the Shikon wasn't entirely a bad idea after all then."_

And, suddenly, it all came together.

"You refused to revive him," she accused.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, not saying anything. So she had figured it out...

"You refused to revive him," she repeated, meeting his stare with a glare of her own. "You killed him and you wouldn't bring him back."

"I did not kill him," Sesshoumaru stated tersely.

"Then how– how did he die?"

"He died in the battle against Naraku. How is of no concern to me."

He didn't know. Rin's hand curled, emotion tugging at her heart. "The Shikon was used on him, wasn't it? That's what that scar is from."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, interested. "He has a scar, huh?"

The words hit her like a cold slap in the face. Callous. He was so callous. How could he be so heartless?

"You left him for dead."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Silently he stood, staring apathetically at her, unmoving.

She looked away, unable to look upon him any longer.

Kohaku had died. Somehow, someway, he had died and Sesshoumaru, _her_ Sesshoumaru-sama, had left him to die. She clenched her fists, tight enough to turn her knuckles white, and her arms trembled. Her face was wrought with turmoil and anger.

"I'm not going to send him away," she said, defiantly. "If you want him to leave, you're going to have to make me leave too."

She turned and wrenched the door open, exiting the room and his presence. She slammed the door behind her.

-

-

-

It had been quite a while.

Kohaku tapped his fingers on the bed sheet and resisted the urge to move his foot in the same rhythm. Futilely he attempted to distract himself by watching Shippo and the female youkai play with Keiseki. Kohaku had an ample view of them sitting on the floor with the infant between them from where he lay and he observed the kitsune with his niece.

Truth be told, Shippo was better in dealing with the babe. The fox seemed to have a natural knack and he was more experienced with children than Kohaku, having dealt with them countless times in Kagome's schoolhouse. His tricky antics and lack of embarrassment when crouching and running on his hands and knees were pure entertainment to Keiseki. It almost made Kohaku jealous how well the kitsune got along with the baby girl.

The female youkai, who's name Kohaku had failed to catch in all the confusion that had happened earlier, had covered her face in mortification at first, her dignity preventing her from copying Shippo's clowning. Kohaku didn't blame her. From her style of dress and the reference made on her person earlier, he could easily decipher that she was indeed royalty. Her etiquette was more formal and restricted than the one Shippo had been raised in. Yet she was not totally bound by the restraints of her position, and eventually she sank to her knees on the floor, grinning uneasily all the while, and joined in the imaginary game Shippo was performing.

But Kohaku could not relax despite the festivity of the kitsune, royal youkai turned playmate, and infant. He felt as if something were missing and with a growing realization he knew it was Rin.

It was disturbing to feel as though he was missing something from his heart and his side whenever she left him. It was a growing feeling he didn't want but he was helpless to stop. How had she come to mean so much to him in so little time? Three weeks ago he had been totally unaware of her existence and now he was deeply embedded in her essence.

And Shippo was here. Kohaku restrained the urge to snort. While he didn't practically like having the kitsune here, Shippo was more of an annoyance than anything else. Kohaku didn't feel nearly as threatened by him as he had by Dezaia. The dog demon had possessed a more vicious and territorial personality than Shippo. Kohaku knew Shippo was a great deal more considerate and sensitive to Rin. Playboy he may be, having taken after Miroku in that aspect, but he was still kind to the human girl. He would never harm her.

Kohaku narrowed his eyes, contemplating when his view on Shippo had changed. Or maybe it had always been there. He had seen evidence of Shippo's caring while in the village. Shippo had, after all, taken care of Sango in his absence. The fox youkai had been there all those years; during and after Naraku, and before and after Kohaku had left to search for revenge. He helped all three women, Sango, Kagome, and Rin on some level, was there for them.

Past confrontations notwithstanding, Kohaku had to admit that Shippo was a good guy with a good heart. If only he would keep his opinions to himself...

The door opened finally and Kohaku pushed himself upright, ignoring the pain the action caused his wounds.

Rin stood framed in the doorway.

"Oi, Rin," Shippo greeted right away, raising a laughing Keiseki above his head. "You're back."

She smiled halfheartedly. "Hai."

"Good. We have to talk," said the kitsune and Rin unwittingly flinched at his choice of words. "You need to fill me in about the assassins and we're going to have to figure out how to get Keiseki back to the village."

Rin wanted to close her eyes and wish it all away. She was so tired she didn't want to think anymore. Her head ached. "Tomorrow, Shippo-kun," she replied, not bothering to explain. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Oh..." Shippo trailed off, worry creasing his brow. "Is something wro-"

Rin smiled cheerfully, cheeks hurting from the strain. "I'm glad you're here, Shippo-kun!" she interrupted.

Confused, Shippo raised an eyebrow, his lips pursing. "I'm...happy to hear it." Keiseki gurgled in his lap and her little fingers wrapped around one of his claws.

Rin had always adored claws. She stepped away, past Shippo and the female youkai, not wanting to look upon another claw for a long while. They reminded her too much.

The settee by the bed was empty. She sat down in it. She didn't look at Kohaku, couldn't look at him without feeling a crater of guilt and sadness open inside her heart. She felt the unexplainable urge to go home. Except she was home... Swallowing, she watched without seeing Shippo resume his play with Keiseki.

Kohaku leaned towards her. "Is something wrong?"

Concerned. He was concerned.

She turned to look at him.

And he gazed back at her with eyes too soft and too kind, too worried for her well-bring. She wanted to throw herself at him. She wanted to bawl and weep and tell him how sorry she was. She wanted him to forgive her for what Sesshoumaru had done. How could he possibly not hate her for what had happened?

_He has always been ready to die, that's why. He always wanted to die._

Inside her mind buzzed with a thousand questions and around her she felt as if monuments were falling one by one. Things were crumbling, turning to dust before her eyes.

Why had he never told her? Why had he kept it secret from her all this time they had been together?

And a little voice mocked her in her mind.

_You never told him about the wolves._

Her breath hitched.

It was true. She never had told him about the wolves. He had never asked, never questioned her. It was wrong of her to question him. That wasn't what he wanted and that wasn't what she wanted to do. The way she had found out about the fate of the Shikon was something out of Kohaku's control and he shouldn't be the one to pay the price for it. Obviously he had not wanted her to know.

He had limited time here. She had made a promise to make the most out of the short time she had with him no matter what. She intended to keep that promise.

She smiled at him. "Nope," she lied, and her smile became less forced. "No problem at all."

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru stood for a long moment after she had slammed the door, listening to her retreating footsteps fading down the hallway. She was outraged, angered to the point that she had the audacity to slam his door in his face.

What a bothersome creature she was. Always she was causing him problems and headaches, whether purposely or accidental. It had been a bad idea to let her go to the village. Kagura had been wrong. Keeping her locked inside the castle would have been the best solution.

"_But I'm human."_

Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched. He felt uncomfortable within his own skin. If he wanted the taijiya brat gone he would have to rid himself of her too. But he was reluctant to do so. At least, not before he figured out what was going on anyhow.

And assassins. Why did she keep bringing up assassins?

He growled, flicking a loose piece of hair back over his shoulder. Why did things always have to fall apart when he left her alone? Everything had been fine before she had entered his life. Kajuu had maintained things without problems back when he had been searching out Tetsusaiga and then Naraku. But with her everything went to hell.

She didn't use to cause so many dilemmas. It was only in the last month she had been routinely testing his patience with all kinds of different predicaments. Before then she had been obedient, acquiescent, well-behaved. Now she was reckless, disrespectful, and audacious. She assumed way too much for her own good.

So why didn't he get rid of her?

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows lowered, crossing his arms into his sleeves.

Because...

The door opened, disturbing his thoughts, and Kagura entered.

Sesshoumaru snorted, figuring as much. She was the only one who would enter without knocking. Besides Rin anyway.

"So," said the wind youkai, shutting the door with a bump of her hip, "how did it go?"

"She knows," Sesshoumaru said curtly.

"About what?"

"That taijiya brat."

Kagura's head drew back, earrings swinging with the motion. "You told her?"

"I mentioned it. She figured it out on her own."

"Oh...How did she take it?"

"Like any human would," he replied, a hint of sardonicism is his words.

"Not good then?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"Did she say anything else about Kohaku? Or the kitsune for that matter," Kagura inquired.

"No. Only that the brat is injured. By assassins apparently."

"Assassins?"

"Hai."

Kagura shook her head. "I don't understand any of what's going on."

Sesshoumaru mentally agreed, not that he would ever admit it out loud. "Where is Kajuu?"

"Outside. He's waiting for your instruction as to what to do with the kitsune and Kohaku. He says that he didn't kick Kohaku out himself because he was waiting for your decision concerning them."

Sesshoumaru grunted and moved past her to open the door.

"Are you going to send them away?" Kagura asked, turning to keep him in her line of sight.

"They are unimportant," Sesshoumaru replied. "We have more important things to deal with."

Kagura gave him a dark look, unsatisfied with his answer. Sesshoumaru ignored her. He opened the door. Kajuu and Jaken were standing there.

"Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Find Keikai and reassign her duties to guarding Rin. She will be under General Oomaka's command."

Jaken didn't move, his beak falling open. "Restore her rank, sire?"

"Hai. I don't have time to find a replacement and Mamoru is out of commission. Go."

Behind him, Kagura smiled, carefully placing her fan in front of her face incase he turned around and saw the heinous action.

"Now," Sesshoumaru brought his attention to the tiger youkai standing outside his door, "tell me what's been going on in my absence."

An hour later and Kajuu was finished his narrative of the occurrences that had taken place at the castle.

"It was quiet before Rin-sama got here," he said, running a claw along the rim of his glass. "She showed up unexpectedly with Dezaia on that dragon of yours. He was the stable hand of the beast, hence why he had access to him. I didn't get a chance to speak to Dezaia throughly upon his return but from what I gather he told the guard he was taking AhUn to the field and he took off. He must have scented Rin or something, for he returned with her and the taijiya later that afternoon. Her arrival caused a great deal of confusion and Jogon, Jaken, and I had to get everything back into order. I had been planning to speak to Rin yesterday but, as I mentioned, those plans changed after the incident with Dezaia."

Sesshoumaru absorbed what he said, his face impassive. Inuyasha hadn't been lying about Rin. Except the hanyou had conveniently failed to mention the taijiya brat and baby accompanying her. Sesshoumaru made a mental note to remind Inuyasha on proper civility later. The damn half-  
breed was too rude these days.

"Why did Rin bring them here?" he asked, returning to the matter at hand.

"I don't know all the details but she did specify that the baby had been poisoned. Jogon said that she requested Maniakku's presence upon first arriving. Jaken was acting...funny when the identity of the taijiya was divulged to him."

"Jaken is under no suspicion," Sesshoumaru replied stonily. "How does this baby relate to Rin?"

"Of that I am unaware. They are friends of hers but she repudiated the statement that the taijiya was her lover."

Kagura made an undescribable little noise in her throat.

"_Well,_" thought Sesshoumaru, paying no attention to Kagura, "_perhaps Rin isn't lying._"

"The assassins are after the baby?" he said outloud.

"From what I gather," Kajuu answered.

Ludicrous. Sesshoumaru tapped a claw on his desk. Why would assassins be after a baby? Unless it was royalty there was no reason for assassins to be after a child. Rin had probably made it up. Although the taijiya's wounds were not mere scratches. Something had hassled him and it hadn't been Dezaia. Nothing was making sense here.

"Why did you arrest Jogon?"

"He was completely unaware of what had transpired regardless of the noise and mayhem. It was only until after I killed Dezaia myself that he happened to show his pretty face. When he arrived he played dumb, acted like he hadn't a clue what was happening. His behavior was suspicious and could not be ignored. I thought the best thing to do was apprehend him."

"And where were you at the time?"

"The ore mines. That is why it took me a moment to reach Rin's room. I didn't hear about what was going on until I was walking back. I ran into Dezaia as he was fleeing."

Sesshoumaru was a bit disappointed. He would have preferred to kill the younger dog demon with his own claws. _I should have killed him that day in the stable._

"Where are the bodies of Mamoru and Dezaia?"

"They have been preserved. Jaken insisted they not be disposed of in the hope you would be able to revive them."

"Good." Sesshoumaru rose. "Take me to them."

-

-

-

"So Shippo," Rin chirped, settling a recently changed Keiseki into the chair. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh," said Shippo. "This is Souten." He thrust the bowl of powder Rin had been using to dust Keiseki's bottom at the Thunder youkai, pointing Souten out and forcing her to hold it.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier," Rin said politely to Souten. "There was so much happening before that we didn't get a proper introduction."

"No apology needed." Souten dropped the bowl. "Dammit. Look what you've done." She wacked Shippo on the arm.

Shippo growled, rubbing the spot she had hit him. "Don't curse in front of the baby!"

Rin grinned at the two youkai's antics, sharing a secret glance with Kohaku.

"Anyway," said Shippo, regaining his composure. "I ran into her two days ago. She's the reason it took me so long for me to get here. I would have been here a lot soon if it wasn't for her bad directions."

"What?!" thundered Souten and Rin giggled behind a hand. "You're the one who's bad with directions!"

"Are you kidding? I'm a map compared to your sense of direction."

Souten raised her spear threateningly.

"Well!" Rin cut in before Souten could brain the kitsune. "Kagura-sama mentioned you were the leader of the Thunder Beast tribe, Souten-sama?"

"Hai." Souten slowly lowered her spear, glaring at Shippo.

"You run the castle?"

"And the land and the people, hai."

Rin frowned. She thought Souten looked a little young to be controlling a kingdom. Although she knew little about the kingdoms and the lords running them. Sesshoumaru and Kagura had mentioned the other lords periodically but, barring their names, the Lord and Lady didn't disclose any other information. Rin wasn't terribly interested in the politics of the castle. Sesshoumaru had educated her a great deal but he had left her ignorant of the domestic affairs embroiled in the stronghold. Rin didn't fault him for that. She was no heir and she didn't posses the desire nor power to ascend to a position of higher political influence. She preferred her station as adopted ward.

There was a knock at the door, silencing the four youngsters in the room. Souten, the closest one to the door, looked imploringly at Rin. Rin nodded and Souten pulled the door open.

"Souten-sama!" a voice whined abruptly and a red figure cannoned into the room, whoosing past Souten's legs and cowering behind her.

"Koryu!" Souten yawped.

"Don't make them send me outside, Souten-sama! I want to stay with you!" The little creature clung to her armored leg, it's huge mouth wide open in a pleading expression complete with tearing eyes.

"Oh for pities sake." Souten jerked her leg, dislodging the red beast.

"Oh, how cute!" Rin cried. "It's a flying snake!"

Koryu puffed up, shooting her a glare of daggers. "I'm a dragon!"

"Oh, dragon. I'm sorry."

"Jaken!" Shippo exclaimed, disrupting the exchange between Thunder Queen, her pet dragon, and human ward. The kitsune had spied the small, green youkai standing in the doorway and was positively delighted. "Long time no see! Hey, I remember when I used to be your height! About that high." He measured the height with his hand.

Rin couldn't help it. She laughed and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

Jaken scowled, not amused by the comment. Another glare of daggers was aimed at Rin, then Jaken looked up at Souten. "Your pet has been causing some problems with the stable keepers. It insisted that it be brought to you."

Souten looked down at Koryu. "Was the stable really _that _bad?"

"Hai! They have big dragons in there!" Koryu wailed, putting emphasis on the word big. "And I'm not an it!" he added in Jaken's direction.

Jaken and Souten simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"It should be fine, Jaken-sama," Rin called, moving to stand by Kohaku's bedside. "I'm sure he won't cause any trouble."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Koryu muttered. He crawled unceremoniously across the floor to lie at Rin's feet.

"Hai," Souten agreed. "He is housebroken."

"Hey!" Koryu yelled.

"Fine," Jaken grouched, wanting desperately to finish with his task and depart from the company of the four unruly youngsters and their vexing pet. "Two rooms have been prescribed to the Lady Souten and the kitsune. You know where they are, Rin?"

Rin jolted, coming out of her shocked state, and nodded.

"That is all, then." Jaken bowed and disappeared from the doorway, grumbling under his breath.

Shippo waited for the toad's footsteps to fade down the hallway. "We're allowed to stay then?" he asked Rin.

"Hai." She frowned again. Had Sesshoumaru changed his mind about letting Kohaku stay or had he just given rooms to only Souten and Shippo? But surely Jaken would have said something if the latter were true.

"I'll show you to your rooms." She patted Kohaku's arm. "Be back in a minute. Follow me, you two."

She led them into the darkened hallway. Figures moved on either side of them and Souten raised her spear.

"It's just the guards," Rin whispered hastily. "They won't bother us."

Souten frowned but lowered her spear. Koryu clung to her shoulder, trembling. Shippo simply raised an eyebrow.

"This way."

Rin walked down the passageway, squinting in the darkness to find the correct doors. "This one will be for Souten-sama." She pulled open the door, revealing the inside.

Souten peered in over her shoulder. Koryu made an "Ohhh" sound, his claws clicking on his mistress's armor.

"It's nicer than my bedroom at home," Souten remarked.

Rin grinned, pleased. The Thunder Youkai stepped inside and Rin closed the door.

"The next room will be yours," she informed Shippo.

"Right next to Souten, huh?" he drawled.

"Hai. Is that a problem?"

"Shouldn't be. Not unless she snores."

Rin giggled. "This is your room."

She lugged the door open and propped it open against the wall. Shippo rubbed his chin as he walked in, closely inspecting the furnishings.

"I think this might be bigger than my entire house back home."

"Hai." Rin glanced back at the two guards standing in the hall, staring at her. They gave her the creeps and she longed for Keikai. Gripping the handle of the door, she pulled it shut, giving her and her friend some privacy from the probing eyes of the guards. "I noticed you and Souten-sama were pretty close," she commented, trying to sound casual.

Shippo paused in his examining of the sheets to give her a funny look.

Rin pretended not to notice. "However did you two meet? I don't remember you ever mentioning her before."

Shippo grimaced. "It's complicated. We actually met years ago, when we were children."

"Really?"

"Hai. It's a long story."

"You'll have to tell it to me sometime. Better left for another night though." Rin hesitated, chewing on her lip. "Listen, Shippo-kun," she spoke, deadly serious, "if you decide to go anywhere please, please, please bring Souten-sama with you."

Shippo's funny look turned into one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's for your safety. If I'm not available its imperative that Souten-sama goes with you. Noone here will hassle her but they may hassle you."

Shippo dropped the sheet, something akin to angry sparkling in his emerald eyes. "What do you mean hassle me? Why would anyone here hassle me?"

"Please just trust me on this," Rin begged, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Will you just promise to not go anywhere unless Souten-sama or I can go with you?"

He stared at her for a long moment. Then he shrugged. "Okay."

"Thank you."

Sighing, Rin pushed open the door. She closed it and leaned tiredly against its wooden bulk. Kami she felt like she was wading through mud. She was drained of energy and felt like sleeping for a thousand years. She just wanted everything to be okay again, like it was before. Everything was so complicated now. She hated it, hating feeling like she was unsafe and unwanted in the only home she had ever known.

"Rin-sama!"

Sighing again, Rin pushed herself off the door. "Hai, what is it?"

She looked down the hallway to see who had called her and froze, a squeak emitting from her throat.

Standing several yards down the hallway, cloaked in shadow and half eliminated by light, was Keikai. The boar youkai was staring back at her and her expression reminded Rin so much of Kohaku when he had first found her in the wolves's den. It was an expression of deep relief and full of countless other emotions, as though she had thought she'd never see the girl again. The boar youkai was dressed oddly in battle armor but Rin didn't notice.

The relief was like a wave and Rin crumbled, tears welling up in her throat and clouding her eyes. She had wanted to see her so badly, wanted to tell her so many things. She had wanted her comfort, her presence which gave her security like Kohaku did. She had wanted her mom. "Keikai-  
sempai..."

She ran, dashing past the two mute guards standing there forever staring at her as if she were some sort of vicious animal in a cage. Keikai's spear clattered to the ground and Rin was swept into a bone crushing embrace. The battle armor pricked her skin but she didn't care. She clung to the boar youkai and cried because she had been holding it in all day for the taijiya she cared too much to hurt, because the worry had been escalating in her to unbearable amounts, and because her heart was crushed by a demon king's callousness. She cried because she was overjoyed.

Keikai stroked the human girl's hair and didn't care when the weakness prickled her own eyes. Because this weakness had become her strength. And she didn't want it any other way.

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the two bodies laid on separate tables, scrutinizing the wounds on both cougar and dog youkai. Dezaia - crushed throat. Mamoru - a sword wound in her mid-  
section and across the throat. Whoever had tackled with her had not been prepared. The wound in her mid-section was enough to immobilize her for a moment but not to kill her. The throat cut had done the deed.

"Was there any evidence of a struggle where Mamoru fell?" he asked.

"No, sire," Kajuu answered behind him.

"There was no other signs of blood beside her's?"

"None that I could find. I sniffed the area but was unable to detect any other blood scent except for Mamoru's. My nose isn't as good as yours but with Dezaia dead there were no other dog demons around at the time to try and get a better diagnosis."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. Another puzzle. Why hadn't Mamoru managed to injure the culprit? If he hadn't killed her outright she should have been able to execute a maneuver capable of damaging her attacker. Possibly her opponent had injured her some other way. A foot to her knee wouldn't have left any visual clues. Or perchance they had struck her throat before she could recover from the initial assailment.

The stink in the room was quite pungent and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to hold his nose. He reached for Tenseiga's handle.

"Will you be able to revive them?" Kagura asked from where she stood next to Kajuu.

"We shall see."

He unsheathed Tenseiga and the sword hummed. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He focused on Mamoru's body first. Gradually the creatures of the underworld materialized, the little beasts stabbing at the corpse with their crude pitchforks and other weapons. Sesshoumaru raised his arm and swept the blade through them. They disintegrated with a sharp squeal, disappearing like sand in the wind. Sesshoumaru stepped back, watching carefully.

It was the first time Kagura and Kajuu had seen him use the heavenly sword and there was a sharp intake of breath as Mamoru twitched.

"Amazing," Kajuu breathed.

Sesshoumaru paid them no heed, keeping his attention on the newly revived cougar.

Mamoru blinked, disoriented and sluggish. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" she croaked.

"Mamoru," he said, his voice hard. "Do you remember anything?"

She blinked some more. "I..." She looked around herself. "Where am I?"

"Mamoru, do you remember anything?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

She stared at him.

"About your death," he clarified.

"Hai." She rubbed her healed throat. "It was Jogon."

Sesshoumaru straightened.

Kajuu had been correct. The falcon youkai was responsible. But why would Jogon do such a thing? What was his alibi?

"He surprised me in the hall," Mamoru continued. "Stabbed me with a sword. Cut my throat. I was walking to...to..." She rubbed her closed eyelids. "I can't remember."

"Did Jogon say anything to you?"

Mamoru shook her head. "No. Nothing."

Sesshoumaru grunted. He shifted to face Dezaia's body. Everything would be cleared up in a minute. He gripped Tenseiga's hilt and narrowed his eyes again.

"Kagura-sama," Mamoru wheezed and he heard her moving to sit up. "Would you mind walking me to my quarters? I'm afraid I'm a tad dazed right now."

"Sure," Kagura responded. "Sesshoumaru's got everything taken care of here and I've already seen Tenseiga's power. Come on. I'll fill you in on what's going on."

There was a rustle of cloth and Sesshoumaru heard them go downstairs. That was fine. He didn't need Kagura here and he preferred she was out of the room. There was no telling how violent Dezaia would be when he awoke. Kagura could take care of herself in her own right but in close quarters she was under somewhat of a disadvantage. The dog demon could hurt her before Sesshoumaru had a chance to stop him. It was better if she weren't here at all.

Sesshoumaru pushed thoughts of his mate out of his head and swiped Tenseiga, cutting through the workers of the underworld once more. Dezaia groaned on the table.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, sheathing his sword. His claws itched to pierce through the dog demon's neck. He waited a moment for the youngster to get more of his bearings. "Dezaia."

The dog demon grew still, his hand stilling near his forehead. Then he laughed. "You did it. You actually did it."

Sesshoumaru contemplated drawing Toukijin. _Did what?_ "I know what happened," he went on chillingly. "I know what you did and what you tried to do. Why were you in league with Jogon?"

"It's all your fault."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"It's all your fault," Dezaia muffled behind his palms. "Everything."

He didn't move for one tense moment. Suddenly, with a speed Sesshoumaru hadn't ever seen in him, he sprang up and his claws reached in a long arc. "It's all your fucking fault!"

Sesshoumaru took a discreet step back, the claws missing him by several inches. He looked at Dezaia's face. The dog demon was enraged. His eyes bled red and a red aura was shimmering around him.

"You're so stupid!" Dezaia shrieked. He stood on the table, red eyes glaring down. His elongated canines poked through his lips. "So fucking stupid you can't see what's in front of your own damn eyes!"

"All I see before me is a being not worth living," Sesshoumaru responded cooly. "Someone that, according to the rest of the world, is already dead."

"No! It's all your damn fault! I tried to help her! I wanted to save her! She doesn't mean anything to you!"

Kajuu stepped forward. "He's enraged, my lord! Kill him!"

Sesshoumaru's fingers drifted towards the hilt of Toukijin. Not yet...

Dezaia stumbled backwards off the table. He moved around from behind it, moving sideways.

"You didn't heed my warning," Sesshoumaru said. "I warned you to remember your place. Your death is your own failure."

"Piss off! I loved her! Unlike you, you fucking bastard!" He snatched a lantern hanging on the wall and threw it.

Sesshoumaru stepped aside. The lantern bounced and rolled, the paper catching fire.

"Dammit he's going to set the whole castle on fire!" Kajuu shouted.

"Not quite." Dezaia grabbed the other lantern and ripped off the paper, exposing the flame. He raised his arm and held it above the flickering fire. He smiled, exposing his long row of teeth.

Sesshoumaru's hand clasped Toukijin.

Dezaia smiled, exposing his long row of teeth. "You can't resurrect me if I don't have a corpse can you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't move.

"Dezaia, for Kami's sake stop this stupidness!"

"Shut up!" Dezaia didn't remove his eyes from Sesshoumaru. His arm trembled, making the flame dance. "It's too bad now, isn't it?" He smiled sadistically. "You're going to lose everything. There isn't going to be anything left when he gets through with you. She's going to pay with her life and it'll be your fault."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"It's too bad. You and I. I could have made her happy. We could have been happy." His arm trembled harder. Shadows careened on the wall. "But you remember that I tried to save her." His voice shook. "You remember that."

Sesshoumaru was fed up. Today had been too stressful to put up with this nonsense. He pulled out Toukijin. "I'm going to kill you now," he said calmly. "Then I'm going to revive you and we can try this again."

Dezaia smiled. "Not before I do this."

He pulled the lantern up and the fire licked at his flesh. Sesshoumaru lunged forward to thrust Toukijin through him. Then, Kajuu leaped forward, grabbing at the young dog demon. Sesshoumaru jerked his blade to the side, narrowly missing the tiger.

"Kajuu!"

Kajuu's tackle had been too forceful. Dezaia leaned too far backwards and tumbled out of the window.

Sesshoumaru raced to the window, pushing Kajuu roughly out of the way. "Move!"

Toukijin clanged loudly against the stone of the wall, the hilt still clasped in Sesshoumaru's hand.

Kagura! Her winds could halt the dog demon's descent. Sesshoumaru almost yelled her name but stopped, his teeth clashing against each other. She had left with Mamoru. _Dammit!  
_He leaned out the window, just in time to see Dezaia tumble screaming into the blacksmiths below. There was a sickening loud clang and sparks flew everywhere. The structure caved in and fire blossomed like an angry rose. Smoke billowed upwards, ash flying. Molten hot liquid spread across the grass and metal pieces of equipment fell upon each other, ringing like bells as they hit.

Soldiers dashed into the road, yelling commands and shouting for someone to fetch water. They would never succeed in putting it out in time.

Sesshoumaru's claws dug into the stone of the windowsill, leaving marks. "Dammit..."

-

-

-

Inside the castle, Rin paused, and cocked her head. "Did you hear that?" she asked Keikai.

"Hear what?"

Rin frowned. For a moment there she could have sworn she heard somebody screaming. She shrugged it away. "Must have just been my imagination."

-

-

-

Things are definitely heating up now. Only a few more chapters to go! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner since some of it is already written. On to the reviews!

Wykked As Sin - Thank you for the review and the luck! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Purplepeopleeater - LOL Yeah none of the characters are having a very fun time at the moment. Poor Sesshoumaru still hasn't been able to kill anyone LOL. Hopefully Rin will be able to open Shippo's eyes a little bit though. Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Ochanoko - Thank you for the review! LOL Hopefully this chapter shed some more light on Sesshoumaru and Kohaku. Maybe Souten will get some relief in the next chapter LOL. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Foreverendless - Sorry for the long time it took me to update! I am most definitely not going to discontinue this. We've come too far and we're too close to the ending for that! College is going great, except it got hit with a hurricane only three weeks into the semester LOL. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

PrincipessaR16 - LOL Sorry you're having trouble with the review system! Glad to hear you like how the last chapter was structured and we are definitely nearing the end! I'm glad it's coming to an end at last but I know for sure I am going to miss writing in this story! Thanks for the luck and hope you like the newest update!

Museless Author - Thank you for the review and the nice compliments! Glad to hear you're enjoying the two couples antics and Sesshy LOL. The two couples are way too much fun playing with and I can't wait to see the developments between them. And the Souten episode is one of the funniest moments of the anime! I adore that episode so much! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Jidai Man - LOL Thank you! I'm glad to see you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

IceRi - Hehe I was wondering what happened. I'm happy to hear you loved the last chapters. Hope you love this one just as much!

Raptorchicky - LOL yep poor Sesshoumaru hasn't been able to vent his killing rage at all. Maybe next chapter Sesshy dear. Thank you for the review and the nice compliments! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the two couples. And don't worry, Inuyasha and Kagome will get a happy ending! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Evil-Zukin - I'm ecstatic to hear you loved the last chapter and sorry it took me so long to update! The Shikon has been mentioned many times in the past but what it was used for hasn't been revealed yet. Very soon though.

Seaouryou - Yeah poor Kagome isn't having much fun back in her own time. Things will get better though! Heee the last part of the chapter was too much fun for me. I enjoyed torturing Sesshoumaru! Hope you like the newest chapter!

Angel of the Fallen Stars - Heeee it is hard for me to get reviews up sometimes. It does take a while but I enjoy doing them and if people are nice enough to review I should be nice enough to at least thank them for it! :P Glad to hear you enjoyed the Sesshoumaru part from last chapter. I enjoyed writing that part so much! Hope you like the newest update!

Ihuntathraeil - Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you love the story! Hope you love the newest chapter too!

Youkaiofdaundrworld - Thank you for the review and don't worry about reviewing all the time! :P I'm happy to hear you really like the story and hope you enjoy the newest update!

Dividedangel - Sorry it took so long for me to update! This chapter really was a doozy. The Shikon will be totally revealed very soon. Hopefully this chapter shed some more light on it. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Sari15 - No need to apologize for not reviewing :P Sorry it took so long for me to update. College is way too much fun and I've been enjoying myself tremendously. Kagome's family's reactions could possibly have been a little too harsh but she never told them she wasn't going to come back and she's been missing for several years. But I'm glad it wasn't too OOC LOL. Glad you enjoyed the Rin/Kohaku as well! Sorry there wasn't so much of it in this chapter lol. Hope you like the newest chapter!

Trillium - LOL Yep poor Sesshoumaru isn't getting any breaks this time. Hopefully he'll be able to vent that anger pretty soon, otherwise he may just have a mid-life crisis. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the newest update!

Immortal-X - LOL I'm glad that you like the grammar and spelling :P I reread some of the earlier chapters and the grammar errors made me cringe. Thank god I have a beta now and she is absolutely wonderful! Hopefully we'll be able to catch all those little mistakes and errors. I'm ecstatic to hear that you think I'm as good as Scribe Figaro. I have never reviewed for him (guilty!) But his stories are excellent! Thank you for the nice compliments and the review. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Reiko, bearer of Chinmakokmaru - LOL you have a very interesting name! Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the story as much as I do! :P Hope you find the newest chapter just as amazing!

Shadowyoukai17 - Hehe no worries about not reviewing. I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying it though. Honestly I'm amazed people still read this considering how insanely long it is LOL. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Nabob - Wow thank you for the review! And I love criticism (heck I've been wanting it for a while :P ) so don't hesitate to tell me! The baby thing was definitely something that bothered me. I have very little experience with babies so I was sort of guessing at it. Writing with Keiseki was the hardest part of those chapters since I really had no idea what to do with her LOL. Although the food problem was in the medicine. Or rather the medicine was in the food. I apologize if I didn't mention that (Bad, author!) Thank you for pointing out the breast thing though! I am so inadequate when it comes to children LOL. I'm glad to hear you liked Kagome's part so much in the last chapter. To be honest that was one of the hardest but most satisfying parts to write in this fanfic so far. And I'm also happy to hear you're liking Shippo/Souten and Kagura/Sesshoumaru! Souten and Shippo are one of the most amusing couples and Kagura/Sesshoumaru have so many different dynamics they are an absolute joy to write and experiment with! Thank you again for the nice review and I hope you enjoy the newest update!

Vengeance1980 - LOL Sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully this chapter answered most of your questions :P Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the newest update!

Logansaj - LOL Thank you for the review and all the nice compliments! I don't really think I'm that good of a writer but I do enjoy it tremendously. Hopefully this chapter resolved most of the issue regarding the Shikon no Tama and the rest of it will be revealed very soon. I'm ecstatic that you're enjoying the different couples reactions to each other and things will be looking up for Kagome pretty soon! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Teilin - Thank you for the review and I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the story so much! I'm truly glad to hear that you're enjoying all the different problems each character has to face. I was a bit worried some of them were getting boring or repetitive :P I'm also flattered that you think they're so believable hehe. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Wyntermajik - Hehe Kohaku and Rin are both my favorite characters. They have so much to their characters but get so little character development (although that has been changing for Kohaku lately) Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the newest update!

Seera-owns-Inuyasha - Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter and thank you for the review!

Tricyclipede - LOL Sorry for the long wait! No matter I will be finishing this story! We've come too far and we're way too close to the end to stop now! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter and thank you for the review!

Raniatlw - Hehe I didn't mean that I didn't want to continue it persay. I just meant I wasn't going to be writing in it for a while since I needed a break and I didn't have enough time to donate to it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I'll be returning to college this upcoming Monday but hopefully it won't be as long as this chapter took. I apologize for the long wait and hope you enjoy it!

Zipis1 - LOL Yeah school really does eat your time :P Sorry it took so long for me to update and hopefully it won't happen again. I'm flattered that the Sesshoumaru/Kagura in this story made you more favorable to them. I love that coupling so much! Hope you enjoy the newest update and thanks for the review!

CinnamonGrrl - Thank you for the review and I'm flattered that you think it's a fabulous story! Hope you enjoy the newest update!


	34. Disturbing Revelations

Wow has it been a long time! I apologize for the amount of time it's taken me to update. Work, school, and just life in general has been pretty hectic and I haven't had much time to myself to work on this fic. I did manage to finally get this chapter completed, though I'm not so sure how pleased I am with it.

The next update will probably take quite a while, as I'm leaving Miami and returning to Pensacola tomorrow. Again I apologize for the long wait and hope you enjoy this newest installment!

-

-

-

It was early morning when a pair of knuckles rapped against the wood of Rin's door, arousing Keikai from her slight stupor. Shaking her head to clear her drowsiness, Keikai reached for the handle on the door.

Sticking her head out, she immediately recognized who it was. The stance alone would have given him away.

"Sir?" she greeted respectfully.

"Keikai." Kajuu's eyes raked her body, inspecting her from head to foot. "I see they located you at last then."

He almost sounded displeased. Keikai held back her frown.

"Hai, sir."

"Ah." Kajuu's gaze slid off her, past her shoulder and into the room. "How is she?"

Keikai knew he was inquiring about Rin without having to ask. "She sleeps, sir. She was up most of the night and is very tired. The lady needs her rest."

"I had no intention of waking her I assure you," Kajuu said. His orange eyes focused once more on Keikai. "I'm here for you actually."

"Me?" Keikai blinked in surprise.

"Hai. Sesshoumaru has requested an audience with you. Mamoru will be taking over for you in your absence."

"Mamoru?" Disbelief colored Keikai's words. "But she was-"

A figure moved from where it had been standing in the shadows, coming into Keikai's line of sight for the first time. Unwounded and definitely alive, Mamoru stood silent and oppressive beside Kajuu.

Keikai gaped at her. "You were-"

"You must have heard then," Kajuu interrupted a little louder than was necessary. "About her death."

"H-Hai." Keikai quickly regained her composure, trying to keep her attention to the tiger since Mamoru's presence unnerved her. She knew from past experience that the cougar had never been much of a talker but her silence now was almost menacing. Keikai's hand unconsciously tightened around her spear. "There was a rumor going around about a soldier being murdered inside the castle walls. Rin told me last night that it had been Mamoru."

"Sesshoumaru revived her," Kajuu elucidated shortly. "Last night."

Keikai forced herself to relax. The cougar had done nothing threatening. Maybe the revival was why Mamoru seemed so ominous. Keikai didn't think that she would act exactly normal if she had been brought back from the dead either.

"Now, Keikai, if you would please follow me." Kajuu stepped to the side and spread his arm, an invitation for Keikai to move from her spot.

An edging of nervousness twitched Keikai's gut. Why did Sesshoumaru want to talk to her? Was he going to remove her again because Mamoru was functional? She doubted it - it'd be unwise to only have one bodyguard guarding Rin day and night - but that wasn't going to stop her from feeling nervous. If she were forced to return to being a soldier and be torn away once again from Rin after all she had confessed to herself...

Funny how her feelings had changed so radically, changing her in the process, in such a minuscule amount of time. Actually it wasn't funny. It was bittersweet, happy for the aver of her emotions that had swirled within her for so long without being alleged, but also longing for the past when there _wasn't _the struggling paradox of youkai and human and what was acceptable for both. It had always been on the edge of her conscious, evident in the treatment she had received from General Oomaka, evident in her desire for the girl's attention and approval.

She had wondered before if she had been emotionally dependant on the human. Now she knew she was.

"Keikai," Kajuu prompted. He raised an impatient eyebrow at her.

"My apologies, sir." Keikai took one last look behind her, imprinting to her mind Rin's features. Just in case the worse happened, she didn't want to forget.

She moved out of the doorway and into the hall, following the already walking Kajuu. She looked behind herself, watching Mamoru move into her routine spot outside the door.

That too made Keikai nervous for an entirely different reason. She would have felt safer if Mamoru had gone inside the room. Rin had already been attacked once.

Narrowing her eye, she quickened her pace to catch up to Kajuu.

"Sir?" She spoke lowly so neither Mamoru nor anyone else could hear. "Are you sure it is wise to leave only Mamoru guarding Rin-sama?"

Kajuu glanced at her over his shoulder. "Oh?" He sounded flippant, as if he were not taking her question seriously. "Do you think that Mamoru is unfit to do her duty?"

"To a degree yes," Keikai answered his question bluntly, never minding the consequences of her directness. "After her death and the consequences of her untimely death, I am suspicious."

Kajuu stopped in his tracks. He turned to face her. "Suspicious of what? Mamoru? Rin's own bodyguard?"

He leaned towards her, his face mere inches from her own.

Keikai resisted the urge to step back. She knew the move to be an intimidation tactic. And damn if it wasn't working. "Perhaps I am using the wrong word," she corrected herself. "Wary might be more accurate."

"How much do you know about the occurrence with Dezaia, dear Keikai?" Kajuu asked abruptly.

"Most of it, if not everything," Keikai answered. She wondered what Kajuu was getting to. "Rin-sama told me about it."

"Ah." Kajuu returned to standing straight. "Then I do not need to divulge it to you. Because if you are suspicious of somebody who has been responsible for the girl's safety for a number of years without a single incident or fault until recently, than you are just as suspicious," he continued, voice chilly. "If you believe that Mamoru is a suspect, than you too are a suspect. You were missing when Rin was attacked after all and could not be found until afterwards. Unless someone can vouch for you, you are under the same lock and key as you supposedly think Mamoru is."

Keikai's jaw fell a little. "What? Are you accusing me of letting Dezaia in here to maul _my own charge_? And not having anyone to vouch for my whereabouts?" Her voice was rising. Swiftly she was losing the control she used to have, the control a soldier should have. She was aware of it but didn't practically care. She was horrified by what Kajuu was implying. "I was with General Ookama where Lord Sesshoumaru put me-"

Kajuu shook his head. "No, no. Enough," interrupting and silencing her. "I am simply proving a point. Everyone is a suspect, Keikai. Everyone. It is good for you to be suspicious."

A tiny scowl appeared on Keikai's lips. Pushing aside her personal feelings, she said, "My charge's security and health is my utmost worry and concern. After what happened, I am more nervous than ever for the girl's safety. "

Kajuu nodded slightly. "Understandably so and her security is my topmost priority as well. Do not fret though." He swivelled around, resuming their walk towards Sesshoumaru's office. "I promise that there is nothing to worry about. Mamoru is trustworthy and I myself have made sure that she is fully able to perform her duty. The revival restored her one-hundred percent. She is well."

Keikai said nothing. She still wasn't totally convinced but let the matter drop. Kajuu was obviously done with the conversation and she would get no leeway in trying to bring it up again.

A second late, they reached Sesshoumaru's office. Kajuu rested his hand on the handle of the door. Before opening it, he faced Keikai.

"Remember, Keikai. Everyone's a suspect." He raised a finger to her face, showing his seriousness. "Remember that."

Keikai only looked at him.

Without saying anything else, Kajuu pulled the door open for her, ushering her within.

A bit perturbed, Keikai entered the room. She half-expected Kajuu to come inside with her but he closed the door behind her, giving her a slightly chary look as he did so.

Alone, Keikai turned to face the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk waiting for her. He looked up at her entrance.

The sun was behind him, framing and illuminating his physique. His refulgent features from the light made him look surreal and fake, as though he were a being too beautiful and powerful to be of this world.

It would have made Keikai's breath hitch, if it were not for Sesshoumaru's expression being stony and deadpan. Apparently he was the same old Sesshoumaru - cold, callous, and unimpressed. These last few weeks hadn't changed him like they had Keikai.

"You summoned me, my lord?"

"I did." Sesshoumaru laid his hands on the arms of his chair, getting comfortable. He wasted no time in getting to the point. "As you know, I have restored you to your previous rank as bodyguard to my ward. But do not think I am doing this as a favor towards you or out of the kindness of my _heart_." He spat the last few words. "I did not have sufficient time in order to obtain a replacement for you due to recent developments so do not delude yourself into believing that you are irreplaceable or invulnerable. I will not tolerate failure." He leaned back in his chair and regarded her carefully. "Consider this your last warning. Do not slip up again. There will be no more second chances."

"Hai, sir." Keikai held back her anger, allowing the words to pass through her throat unchoked. The nerve he had was unimaginable. He spoke to her as though she were a simpleton.

_But he does have a right to say those things. _

The guilt caused her to lower her eyes, the anger abating as her thoughts clamored inside her head. It was the hard truth. Keikai had made an error, passed bad judgement, and she had to pay the price for it. She deserved to be punished after what had happened.

"Now," continued Sesshoumaru, "since you were returned to your duties, did you speak with your charge last night?"

She raised her gaze to his face again, puzzled as to what he was getting at. "Hai, sir, I did."

"Did she tell you anything about the incident with Dezaia?"

Keikai visibly flinched. "She did, sir."

"And?"

"She left out the finer details but she told me the gist of what had happened. The dog demon had tried forcing himself on her."

"He didn't succeed?"

Keikai wasn't startled at the question. In the back of her mind she recalled Rin's scowl when speaking of the Western Lord and the girl's obvious disinclination towards him. She knew that the girl was not speaking with him. "No. Thankfully he did not."

"Is the girl damaged?"

"Physically she is fine. Emotionally she is damaged. She considered the dog demon a friend and his betrayal hurt her. She cried for a long bit last night."

At her words, Sesshoumaru's stare switched from her to the desk top. His eyes lost their cool focus and turned virtually vacant. Keikai was thunderstruck. Never had she seen her lord look so dismayed.

"Irreparable?"

"No. She is strong. She will recover. It will take some time and the incident is too recent in her mind but she will heal and forget."

Sesshoumaru grunted. He shifted his position and she descried it to also be a shift to his chronic frosty disposition.

"Did she talk to you about anything else?"

"Pertaining to what, my lord?"

"Just answer the question," Sesshoumaru growled.

Keikai couldn't help but wonder if he was using her as a spy. "She told me lots of things, my lord," she said. "About her time in the village and her journey back here. She also told me that assassins had been after them. She said that was how she had gotten that bruise on her head." Keikai stopped and waited for his response, hoping he could provide some answers.

"Did she say who the assassins were after?"

"She said they were after the infant."

Sesshoumaru snorted in disbelief. "The fool," he muttered under his breath.

Keikai had to grudgingly agree with him. Rin was being foolish. Unless the infant were heir to some rich and powerful kingdom, there was no plausible reason for assassins to be after a child. No one in their right mind would go out of their way to hire an assassin to kill an infant, even if it were out of revenge because of some injustice the parents had done. It simply wasn't worth it.

"Did she say anything else about them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Only that the assassins attacked the baby at the village weeks ago. The infant was poisoned in an attempt of kidnapping. Rin volunteered to bring the baby here to cure the poison."

"She _volunteered _to bring it here?"

"Yes, sir."

Sesshoumaru's claws dug into the arms of his chair, splintering the wood. Keikai could see him grinding his teeth.

"And why did she do that?"

"It is the child of some friends of her's at the village. The monk's child. When it was poisoned the villagers did not have an antidote in their possession. Rin believed you had one so she offered to bring the child here in order to get it cured. That is all she really said about the matter."

"Was there anything else then?"

"There was not much else, regarding the assassins or the child. Only that they were attacked three different times over the course of a few days." Keikai paused before continuing. "The taijiya was the one who protected her. Rin said that he risked his life for her, nearly died for her twice."

Sesshoumaru did not reply. He glared to the side, absorbing what Keikai had just said.

The brat had protected Rin to that extent? Nearly died for her?

Sesshoumaru scowled. This was why he had left the brat for dead, why he had refused to revive him despite the threats of his brother and the tears of the sister taijiya. He had a feeling, a premonition, this would happen.

Agitated, Sesshoumaru rose and faced the window, his back to Keiseki. "How close is she to this taijiya?"

Keikai noted the change in his voice, how it had grown colder and stonier. He was displeased. "I am not certain, my lord, but I do know they are friends."

"Does she notice this one in a different light like she did the kitsune as well?"

Keikai vaguely recalled their conversation from quite a while back when Sesshoumaru had confronted her about the relationship between Rin and the kitsune. Back when Rin had first started becoming aware of her sexuality. "She did not mention anything of that nature. In fact, she hadn't mentioned him too much before she left for the village. If I remember correctly, she had been reunited with him right before she departed."

"But they are close, aren't they?"

"Yes," said Keikai slowly. "After what they had been through together, they have formed a rather close bond. Rin does have an affection for the boy but they are not lovers. There has been no sexual contact whatsoever made between them."

Sesshoumaru grunted, glaring at the scene outside his window, as though he could melt the entire world if he looked hard enough. His claws dug into the fabric of his sleeve.

It was moronic to worry about the girl like this. This wasn't like the kitsune, who would create a despicable hanyou offspring. The taijiya was human.

So why did it bother him so? Why did it make him so edgy to think of Rin detouring elsewhere than his castle and his care?

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth, his claws digging painfully into the flesh of his arm. "You may go." He was tired of talking.

Keikai bowed her head respectfully, nevermind that he wasn't looking at her. Stepping back, she let herself out, discreetly opening the door in hopes of not disturbing the aggravated Western Lord.

He didn't pay any attention to her and she softly closed the door. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. The day already felt too long.

She turned, intent on heading back to Rin's chamber. She halted.

Kagura was standing there. The wind youkai looked blithe, as though content with herself for the first time.

"My Lady?" Keikai questioned.

"You love her, don't you?" Kagura said it without preamble or clarification.

Keikai blinked a moment. "Yes," she said catching on. She smiled, feeling warm and free and happy. "I do, my Lady."

"Good." Kagura smiled back. "Me too."

-

-

-

It was a warm sunny day, one of those days that made all your worries disappear, leaving you clean and elated. Souten couldn't help but revel in it. She rarely got those type of days where she was carefree and lighthearted. There was always something that needed to be done, always something to do, always something demanding her attention. Running a kingdom was hard. Rebuilding it was even harder.

But today she could rest. She stood on a cliff, surrounded by grass and sunlight. There was a valley in front of her and she stared down at it.

Youkai bug corpses littered the valley. They were strewn across the terrain in all directions, as far as the eye could see.

Souten smiled. Her heart swelled in her chest to the point it became almost painful with the jubilance she felt.

Shippo had just slaughtered all of them for her, a gift to show his undying love for her.

The kitsune appeared behind her. He draped his arm across her shoulders and Souten's smile widened. She cuddled closer to him.

"Did you do all this for me?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered without a moment's hesitation. "I would do anything for you."

Souten squeaked like a little girl, happy tears pricking her eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Hai!" she exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Good."

They stood there for a long moment, enjoying each other's presence.

Then Souten's smile turned into a coy, sly grin. "Is there anything else you could do for me?"

Her expression beckoned him closer and his arm slid down from her shoulders to her waist. He leaned down till he was a mere few inches from her face.

"Your wish is but my command," he replied silkily.

He descended towards her, shortening the distance between them. Souten closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Shippo was just about to press his mouth over hers when-

_Chomp_.

"What?" said Souten.

Shippo blinked. He and the landscape around her wavered.

"What's happening?" she demanded.

"_Chomp, chomp_," said Shippo. "_Chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp..._"

He faded from sight and Souten was surrounded by darkness. Only the noise remained.

Souten opened her eyes and knew right away she had been dreaming. She groaned and turned onto her back, laying an arm across her eyes. It figured that it had been a dream. Nothing good like that ever happened to her unless she was dreaming.

_Chomp._

Souten frowned at the strange noise. She sat up and looked around herself to try and find the source of the odd racket.

Koryu was standing on the floor near the foot of the bed. The small dragon was staring upwards, his attention captivated by something in the air.

"What are you doing?" Souten demanded of her minion.

The dragon turned towards her. "Good morning, Souten-sama!" he chirped.

Souten ignored the greeting. "What are you doing?" she asked again.

Koryu returned to looking upwards. "There was a bug in here," he answered placidly.

"A bug?" Souten grabbed Raigekijin from where it leaned against the wall. One zap and that bug would be toast. "Where is it?"

"It's gone."

"Gone? Where'd it go?"

"I ate it."

Souten was silent for a long moment, unsure of what to say. She settled for something simple. "Oh," she said.

_Well, that explained what those chomping noises had been._

Shaking her head, she replaced Raigekijin and lifted herself from the large bed. The chill from the room hit her bare skin, causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh, and she rubbed her forearms. She was accustomed to sleeping in the nude, only not doing so when she was in unsafe territory. Last night she had shed her armor, figuring Sesshoumaru's castle was safe from any potential threats.

Thinking of Sesshoumaru reminded Souten of his human ward. After observing Shippo's unfaltering pursuit of the girl for days on end, Souten had expected a regal woman decked in jewelry with powdered face and long flowing hair. Had expected someone so unbelievably beautiful and fine in every way and fashion that it would blow her mind. But this girl, this Rin, didn't match Souten's predictions at all. Grudgingly she did have to admit that the girl was by no means unattractive, by human standards anyway, but she was no where near the attractiveness Souten had anticipated.

Instead, there was a softness to her Souten hadn't foreseen, something Souten could only describe as being _real_. Rin wasn't a hime at all. She was just a girl, a regular human girl.

Souten didn't like it one bit. She scowled.

She was a warrior and a Queen, but she couldn't recall a time anyone had told her she was beautiful or pretty. That wasn't her goal, wasn't what she had wanted to achieve. She had wanted to impress people with her skills and performance, not her looks. But now, stuck in the Western Lord's castle with his ward lounging like a precious white lily in the halls attracting all attention, Souten wanted to be pretty.

She scowled more.

It was a silly desire, meaningless and unimportant when it came to her goals. She was jealous of the girl, that was all. Jealous that even though she were just a human, she had everything Souten had and more without having to lift one finger. She didn't have to strive and strife for everything she had, didn't have to struggle as Souten had struggled. Rin didn't appear to be too pampered but this castle hadn't been built by her. Rin had been granted a wonderful gift.

Souten doubted Rin knew how lucky she was. It made her a tad angry at the inequitableness of it all. It was unfair that she had to fight for everything while Rin had it handed to her. She couldn't even get the man she desired without fighting for his affections because Rin had already handed it to her.

Didn't she deserve a break? Didn't she deserve happiness just as much as Rin did?

Souten shook her head angrily.

It was stupid to think this way. It didn't matter if she had to toil for the things she wanted. What was important was she got them done. And she couldn't forget that her kingdom was her paramount liability.

_What about Shippo then?_

Souten's fingers dug into the flesh of her upper arms. She hated her traitorous mind.

Silencing her thoughts, Souten strode to the closet where her armor hung and dragged it out. She dressed herself and retrieved her spear.

"Come on," she said to Koryu. She headed for the door.

"Where are we going, Souten-sama?" The red dragon scuttled after her.

"To bother Shippo."

"And do you know where the kitsune is?"

Souten recalled the last time Koryu had asked her that question. But this time she didn't grimace at her error. She merely shrugged. "Who cares? I always get lost anyway."

Koryu was the one who grimaced. "Well," he sighed, "at least you're finally being honest."

-

-

-

Kohaku awoke to the sun creeping out the window and across the floor, flooding everything with its brilliant glow. He blinked, scrubbing at his eyes with his fist to focus his vision. Mindful of his wound, he slithered upright and glared at the high window.

They were very fashionable and striking, beautiful in their design. But damn they let a lot of sun in.

Disregarding that, Kohaku looked to the side where Keiseki was nestled in the chair. The infant was still sleeping, undisturbed by the rays of light.

"At least that makes one of us," Kohaku murmured, shooting another dirty look at the window.

Rubbing the back of his head, he frowned, trying to remember last night. He did remember Rin leaving with Souten and Shippo and how he had been waiting for her return. Or tried to at least. He must have fallen asleep in her absence.

Kohaku grimaced. Oops.

There came a soft knock at the door and Kohaku looked sharply at the wood. The door was opened before he had time to respond and Rin poked her head in.

She was smiling brilliantly, eyes sparking with merriment.

_Well, she's definitely not mad about last night._

He was relieved to see her smiling though. It was a clear sign that she was recovering from the terrible event that had befallen her, returning to her perky temperament.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning!" she chirped, exuberant and lively. She stepped out of the doorway and walked further into the room, veering to the side to check on Keiseki. "And good morning to you too!"

Keiseki slit open one eye. She batted a hand at Rin, a gesture of dismissal. Rin laughed, undeterred by the grouchy baby.

Another figure entered the room behind Rin as she was busy pestering the child. It was someone he Kohaku hadn't met yet; a female decked in armor with two red marks resembling a sort of mustache on her upper lips. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her face was stern. She regarded him silently as she stood beside Rin.

"I'm so glad to see you awake," Rin turned away from Keiseki to Kohaku. "I came in here last night and you were passed right out! Didn't even twitch a muscle when I opened the door."

Kohaku grimaced again, dragging his attention away from his inspection of the stranger to her. "Sorry about that. I guess my taijiya training is waning in my old age."

Rin giggled. "Old age indeed. And no need to apologize. I do want to introduce you to someone though. I wanted to do it last night but I didn't want to wake you up." She stepped fluidly to the side, making room for the stern looking woman. "Kohaku, this is Keikai-sempai, my bodyguard. You remember me mentioning her, don't you?"

Kohaku nodded slightly, comprehension dawning on him.

"Keikai-sempai, this is my friend Kohaku."

Kohaku paused at Rin's way of introducing him. It stunned him still to hear her openly pronounce him a friend. Not that he wasn't but he wasn't used to being referred to like that.

"Greetings, Kohaku-sama," the bodyguard, Keikai, said, taking a step forward and bowing her head. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Rin-sama has been telling me so much about you."

Next to her, Rin blushed and quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. _Kami, why did she have to say that!_

"Oh. I s-see." Kohaku was blushing just as hard. _Kami why did she have to say that!_

Keikai couldn't help but smirk a bit at their expense. Growing serious, she said sincerely, "I am in your debt, Kohaku-sama. You protected my charge when I was unable to, saved her life at your own expense. For that I thank you."

Kohaku stared at her, stupefied. Never, as far back as he could remember, had someone thanked him for saving somebody else and been truly genuine about it. Villagers had grudgingly thanked him for killing youkai attacking their homes or for saving some poor soul from getting devoured, but at the same time they scorned him.

But, unlike the villagers, Keikai's irises were candid, not disdained. She was being honest, authentically thanking him and meaning it.

"You're welcome," said Kohaku. "And you don't owe me anything. It was the least I could do. It was," he glanced at Rin, some deep part of his heart hoping she understood exactly what he was trying to say since he was too cowardly to just spit out that he would always protect her, "a pleasure."

Rin smiled at him, the blush returning a tad to warm her cheeks. She would have squeezed his hand but with Keikai right there she was too embarrassed and shy to show her affections.

"Although," Kohaku continued, "Rin did save my life. So I guess we are even." He grinned at her, trying to remove some of the sober atmosphere.

Rin giggled. "Not quite even I think and let's keep it that way. No more getting into situations like that again."

Kohaku chuckled. "You're telling me. At this point I couldn't fight a caterpillar, much less anything else."

Rin giggled again and Keikai let out a chuckle of her own.

It was important to Rin, for some reason, that Keikai approve of Kohaku. Giddiness fluttered in Rin's heart upon seeing her bodyguard laugh at Kohaku's self-deprecating joke. It seemed that the boar youkai liked Kohaku despite the fact he was a taijiya.

"Well," said Rin, "I suppose we should go get Maniakku-sama and…and…uhhh…"

She trailed off as the sounds of a loud commotion traveled down the hall to their ears. The noises sounded like they were getting closer, drawing towards the room.

"I told you it was this way!" someone, a male, was yelling. "All you had to do was ask the damn guard for directions and we could have saved fifteen minutes of worthless wandering!"

"Quit whining!" someone else snapped back, a female this time. "It's not like you knew the way anyway!"

"Yeah but I'm not dumb enough _not_ to ask for directions unlike somebody!"

"Are you kidding! All that guard told you was to sod off!"

The door was slammed abruptly open. Shippo and Souten came stomping in with a vexed Koryu floating behind them. Neither the kitsune nor the Thunder Queen looked too happy. Shippo's tail was frazzled and he glared at Souten angrily, who glared right back.

Kohaku and Rin shared a slight grimace.

"Doesn't matter what the guard said," Shippo sneered at the Thunder Queen. "What matters is _I _stopped to ask for directions. Just because the guard didn't give me any directions don't mean sh—"

"Don't curse in front of the baby!" Souten whacked the kitsune on the head.

Shippo hissed, rubbing the spot she had hit him. "Sweet merciful love of Kami!"

The violent move prompted a much more awake Keiseki to start laughing hysterically, bouncing excitedly in her seat at the racket going on.

Koryu, having put up with the two's bickering for the last half-hour, decided to state his thoughts on the matter brusquely. "You two are obnoxious."

Souten hit him too. "Nobody asked you!" She straightened and noticed Rin, Kohaku, and Keikai for the first time standing there staring at them. "Oh," she said calmly. "Good morning."

"Ah," said Rin, befuddled by the sudden change in temperament. "Good morning." Her hand was on Keikai's arm, letting her bodyguard know that the two screaming youkai were not threats.

Kohaku simply shook his head.

"Sorry for the rude interruption," Souten continued. "But you know how Shippo is."

"Me!" Shippo squawked. "It was you who woke _me _up and then got us lost! And you hit me!"

Souten rolled her eyes at the livid kitsune. "We were trying to find this room but got turned around somehow," she explained to Rin. "The castle is pretty complicated to navigate."

"Bullsh—"

Kohaku coughed loudly, giving Shippo a pointed look. Shippo scowled and made a sound that suspiciously sounded like a keh in response.

Rin grimaced. "That's partly my fault. I should have shown you around the castle last night. It was so late though I didn't even think about it. I looked for you this morning too but both of you were gone. If you'd like I can show you now. I have to go get Maniakku-sama anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Shippo replied, having recovered from the tiff and acting his normal self. "Not that it'll make one difference. Souten will still get lost."

Souten snorted. "As if you won't."

Rin chuckled nervously and ushered them out the door before they managed to get into another squabble. "I'll be back in a bit," she said to Kohaku. "I have to go get that formula from Maniakku-sama and he needs to come look at your wounds again."

"Alright," Kohaku answered.

He was disappointed that she was leaving already. He missed her constant company. For the last day and a half he hadn't had her at all to himself. There was always someone else there, mostly Shippo.

Kohaku did understand; Rin did have duties here and the kitsune was in an alien territory so of course he would cling to the girl who was familiar with it.

He still missed having her around him though.

Rin smiled and stepped out the door. Once closed, she sighed heavily, feeling bad for leaving the taijiya so soon. She hadn't had much time to spend alone with him since Sesshoumaru and Shippo had arrived and she missed being in his company. It wasn't like it had been when they were traveling here. It wasn't just him and her and Keiseki and the woods around them anymore. There were so many more ears here, so many more things that needed to be done. But it was better to get them out of the way as soon as possible rather than put them off. She didn't want to rely on Sesshoumaru anymore so it was up to her to get them done on her own.

"Come on," Rin called to the kitsune and Thunder Beast. "This way."

-

-

-

"So you are Shippo?"

Keikai stood facing the kitsune in the hall right outside Maniakku's work room. Rin was inside getting, or trying to get, the batty shrew to come with her back to Kohaku's room. Keikai, Shippo, and Souten had been left outside.

Shippo grinned proudly back at Keikai. "That would be me."

Keikai hummed low in throat, intrigued to finally meet the friend Rin had spoken of for so long. "You have known Rin-sama for a long time, haven't you?"

"A fair amount of years," Shippo replied with a shrug. He frowned, thinking about it. "Yeah I guess it has been a long time. Funny how time flies, huh?"

Keikai grunted.

She was finding this Shippo to be everything she had suspected from Rin's telling of him. He was happy-go-lucky and laughed at the world like it was all one big joke, but at the same time he appeared to have a big heart. He was caring and considerate of the people he cared about – Keikai had seen it in the way he reacted with Rin and the Thunder Beast Queen, Souten in a lesser degree. He was a true kitsune, even if he had been raised chiefly by humans.

It was also easy for Keikai to see why Rin had been attracted to him once upon a time. He had a charisma about him that most males only dreamed of possessing. Without trying the fox demon could easily charm any female.

The Thunder Beast Queen, on the other hand, was the opposite of him. She was aplomb and had a poise about her that spoke of independence and hard won goals. She beheld the world with a seriousness that contrasted Shippo's comical view. What she wanted she strove for, what she didn't want she ignored. There was a fieriness to her, determination, and a humor that only Shippo seemed capable of bringing out. Unless the kitsune provoked her, she was otherwise quiet and kept to herself. She hadn't spoken much while Rin had been showing them around for the last two hours.

There was a crash from inside Maniakku's work room, followed by Rin's worried and exasperated voice asking if he was alright.

"That's the fourth one already," Shippo commented, awed. "How does he do it?"

"It's a gift," replied Keikai, half-serious and half-joking.

Rin stomped out of the work, making a miffed noise under her breath. "I adore him," she said to no one in particular, "but I have to admit I'm extremely annoyed right now."

"I believe I have a cure for that," Maniakku called from back down in the room.

"No, no," Rin said hurriedly, "don't worry about that. Just come look at Kohaku. Jinsoku too if you can."

Maniakku waddled up the stairs, holding in his small arms a bundle of bandages and other assortments. A glass jar was one of them and Rin swiftly snatched it away ere it could be dropped by the loony shrew youkai.

Maniakku halted when he saw the other three youkai waiting by the entrance. He peered at each of them individually. "None of these look like Kohaku. Have you disguised him?"

"No," said Rin, holding her patience and trying to ignore Shippo's guffaws. "He's in the room."

"Oh. Well, are you the one the conception medicine was for then?" Maniakku directed his question at Souten.

To Rin's astonishment, the Thunder Queen actually blushed.

"Ex-excuse me?" Souten spluttered.

To Rin's astonishment, the Thunder Queen was actually blushing.

Shippo was caught somewhere between laughing and grinning like a cad, as if he were the reason Souten would need a medicine like that. "I _like _this guy!"

"Maniakku-sama," said Rin, eyebrow twitching, "she doesn't live here. Now if you would please." She gestured down the hall.

"Oh, yes, yes." Maniakku shuffled his way down the hall, the others trailing him. "Oh!" Maniakku cried suddenly, making the others jump. "Did I tell you, Rin-sama? I found a cure for scraped elbows! Just combine sandalwood with some burdock root and then some burnt garlic and a splash of ginger—"

"That's nice, Maniakku-sama. You should tell me all about it!" Rin replied loudly, feigning enthusiasm. Just…later."

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru stood over the spot of the crime scene with Mamoru and Kagura. The dog demon was inspecting the area meticulously for any signs that might reveal something. Kagura was generally just there for support.

She watched Sesshoumaru's nose twitch, his sensitive nostrils working.

He turned to Mamoru. "This is the exact spot where you died?"

There was a heavy mixture of different scents and it was hard to distinguish one from the other. The smell of Mamoru's blood was strong, but there was no other that stood out starkly. The odor of Jogon and Kajuu he recognized, along with his own, Kagura's, and Rin's. Sesshoumaru wasn't getting anywhere.

"Yes, sire." Mamoru pointed to the blood stain on the floor.

"Why were you heading this way?"

Mamoru blinked. "I heard a noise. I came to investigate it."

"Where was Jogon standing?"

Mamoru moved, coming to stop at a spot close to the wall.

"And then?"

"He stabbed me. I was caught off guard so I didn't have time to retaliate. He cut my throat before I could fight back or yell for help."

"If you were investigating a noise, don't you think you should have been on guard?"

Mamoru said nothing. She only stared at him.

Kagura clicked her tongue. "How interesting."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, disgusted. What useless, useless help he had.

Regardless, like Kajuu had said, there was no other sign or scent of blood besides Mamoru's. Whoever had attacked her had been remarkably efficient. Or lucky.

Either way, this wasn't helping him solve the riddle of what was going on and it was starting to grow late.

"You're dismissed."

Mamoru bowed and walked away towards her quarters.

Kagura watched her go. "Well, that didn't help much," she said once the cougar was out of ear shot.

"No, it only proved that I have inept help who can't defend themselves worth a damn. What's the point of having soldiers if they can't fight?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Or bodyguards," Kagura added. "Is it a good idea to leave Mamoru as a bodyguard to Rin? She obviously isn't all that efficient. Getting herself killed in the first battle she's had since being established as one isn't exactly a sign of good merit."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly. "Yes, but it will take time to find a replacement. Until then, she will have to do. There are other guards in the vicinity. More than before."

"So that's that then," Kagura ended the conversation. "I'm heading to the room then I suppose."

She turned and headed off for their bedroom, leaving Sesshoumaru alone.

Sesshoumaru stood a moment longer then turned to follow her. As he walked there, he passed by the room the taijiya was being kept in and his keen hearing picked up on the voices inside. He paused, titling his head marginally towards the door.

Their words were muffled but he could effortlessly discern the voices and who they belonged too. Keikai, Souten, the accursed kitsune, the brat taijiya, and Rin.

Rin laughing.

Sesshoumaru knuckles itched, desiring to knock on the door. He promptly smothered the urge. He clenched his fist instead.

Without another sound, Sesshoumaru went to his room, wrangling the entire time with the image of a smiling face that belonged to a child turned young woman too fast and too soon for him to catch.

-

-

-

It was nearing night when Rin, Shippo, Souten, and Keikai gathered inside Kohaku's chamber, having just returned from the stables. Maniakku had checked on Kohaku and Keiseki some time ago, alerting Rin that both taijiya and infant were healing nicely. After that, Rin had gone with him to see Jinsoku.

Jinsoku had been ecstatic to see her. As soon as Rin entered the stable, he began whining insistently for her attention.

He hadn't been quite as elated to see Shippo. When the kitsune got too close to the stall, Jinsoke bared his teeth and attempted to bite him.

Shippo's feelings towards the horse were mutual, not that Rin could fault him for it. The kitsune spent a good two minutes yelling curses at the animal, telling Jinsoku that Inuyasha hated him and _never _wanted to see him again. Rin didn't entirely understand the last part and by the look on Souten's face, she didn't apprehend it either. Shippo was just plain weird sometimes.

They had spent some time in the stable, waiting for Maniakku's evaluation on Jinsoku's health and paying a visit to AhUn. Once Maniakku was finished, Rin escorted him back to his work room before heading to Kohaku's room.

The sun had nearly set by the time they had all gathered into the room.

"I can't believe you came all this way because you were worried about me, Shippo-kun," Rin commented, glancing up at the kitsune sitting across from her. "You were supposed to stay and guard Inuyasha-sama and the others."

"Well, that proved fruitless, didn't it?" Shippo held down Keiseki's hands, watching Rin change the infant. "The assassins weren't anywhere near the village. I didn't smell them at all and Inuyasha was healed when I left so it's not like no one is there to watch over Sango and Miroku. They're doing okay, by the way," Shippo said to Kohaku over his shoulder. "Miroku was conscious when I left and Sango was due to wake up anytime."

"Really?" said Kohaku. He hesitated a moment then asked, "Did the houshi say anything?"

"We told him about what happened with Keiseki," Shippo answered, keeping his eyes on the pre-mentioned baby. "He was upset understandably but calmed down a bit after we explained what was going on. He doesn't have a clue who would send assassins after him though. Obviously they weren't after Miroku or Sango if they went after you. But why someone would want Keiseki is beyond me."

"We don't know either," Rin confessed.

"Assassins wouldn't go after a common village baby," Souten cut in matter-of-factly. "Assassins cost money. No one would waste money like that and believe me I know. My father was killed by assassins."

Rin paused in changing Keiseki. The female youkai had said maybe ten words the entire day. She had never cut in before, unless it was to tell Shippo off. The way she spoke that sentence so casually baffled Rin.

"If they aren't after Keiseki then who are they after?" Shippo prodded the armored female.

Souten shrugged. "Someone else."

"But they've always gone after Keiseki," Kohaku protested. "They tried to kill me because I was a threat but–"

"But maybe you're the target," Souten finished before he had a chance to. "Maybe you just confused their attempts to kill you as an elimination of a threat. Maybe they were actually trying to kill you because you're the one they were assigned to kill."

Shocked silence descended on the room like a glove.

Rin looked desperately at Keikai, imploring without words that the boar youkai confute Souten's theory.

Helpless, all Keikai could do was shrug back. Souten was right.

Kohaku's lips parted, a great fear seizing his heart. Could the female youkai be right? Had he really confused the attempts at his life for something else? If that were true...then it was his fault Sango and the houshi had been injured. It had been his fault that Keiseki had been poisoned, his fault that Rin was forced to go through all they had been through for nothing. If he had never come to the village none of this would have happened. Once again he was hurting those he cared about most. He truly was cursed.

"It doesn't matter now," Rin said softly, breaking the heavy silence. She gathered Keiseki in her arms and rose. She walked to the bed and placed the infant gently down beside Kohaku. "We're safe–" She stumbled over the word, vividly remembering Dezaia. She swallowed, clearing her throat. "The assassins won't get in here. There's no more reason to talk about it."

"Rin–" Kohaku began.

"I said there's no more reason to talk about it!"

Kohaku stared at her.

She dug her fingers into the sheets. "What good is it if we just go around pointing fingers? What matters is we got Keiseki cured. That's what was important and that's what we did. It doesn't matter who it is. Not right now at least. Let's just be thankful we're all here and we're all safe, okay? It's not going to do any good stirring up trouble for no reason. After Kohaku is healed and we get back to the village we can discuss it then with the others but not before then. Souten-sama may be right; maybe it really isn't Keiseki they were after but right now we can't determine anything. Kaede-sama and Kagome-sama I'm sure will be able to figure it out. Let's just wait till then, please?"

Rin looked at Kohaku and Shippo out of the corner of her eye, waiting for them to solemnly nod in agreement. Souten and Keikai she omitted. Neither female knew any of the Shikon Hunters except Shippo beyond an acquaintance so their opinions would be more based on knowledge than for personal reasons. They were objective towards the situation, having not been there from the beginning and only getting involved now.

Once she had received both male's nods, Rin sighed and pushed the hair out of her eyes, righting her shaken bearings. "Well, aside from whoever the assassins are after, we still have to get Keiseki back to the village," she said in a much calmer tone. "Miroku-sama and Sango-chan must be out of their mind with worry by now."

"I can take her back," Shippo offered. "I can fly some of the way, carry her the rest."

"How long can you fly for though? Didn't Inuyasha say you couldn't hold it for long without exhausting yourself? If that happens and the assassins are after you, they're bound to catch you."

Shippo crossed his arms huffily over his chest. "Yeah that's true. But Kohaku definitely isn't going to be in any condition to take her anytime soon so that's better than nothing."

"I _could _go," Kohaku sharply corrected the kitsune. "I may be injured but I'm not incapable of it. I'm not crippled."

"No, it'd just be a stupid idea," Shippo shot back. "If those assassins injured you to that extent the first time what do you think will happen if you tackle with them now? The battle would be over before it even started. Your horse isn't even adequate enough at the moment to go running around in the woods for Kami's sake."

Kohaku subdued the urge to snap at him. Shippo wasn't purposely trying to be mean by pointing out Kohaku's weakness. It was a valid reason and a perfectly true one. Kohaku just hated knowing he wasn't strong enough to complete what he had promised everyone he would do at the village. He had failed yet again.

"Oi enough," Rin scolded the two of them, stopping them before they got into a verbal fight. "We'll just wait a couple more days for Kohaku to heal and then you can go back _together _and be twice as safe. I hate to make Miroku-sama and Sango-chan wait any longer," here an unhappy frown marred her brow, "but it's for the best. If those assassins are still out there, Keiseki will be better protected with two people watching her rather than one."

Kohaku and Shippo refused to look at each other. Rin tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for their answer.

_Really, they are like children._

"Yeah," Shippo finally agreed reluctantly. "I suppose."

Kohaku merely raised a disgruntled eyebrow at him.

"Thank you, Shippo-kun." She shot a look at Kohaku.

Kohaku struggled between his hurt male ego and his conscience telling him what a baby he was being. "It's better than nothing," he managed to ground out.

Rin relaxed. "Thank you."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced behind herself.

"It is time for me to switch with Mamoru, Rin-sama," Keikai informed her.

"Oh, yes." Rin hugged her bodyguard. "I'm so glad you're back, Keikai-sempai. I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Keikai smiled fondly and stroked the girls head. "Good night, Rin-sama."

"I should go too," said Souten. The Thunder Beast Queen looked disturbed for some reason. "It's starting to get late."

Shippo grunted his agreement. "Yeah. Long day." He stepped towards the side of Kohaku's bed and swept Keiseki into his arms. "Good night you little wubbie-wubbie-woo!"

Keiseki burst into giggles, kicking her feet rapidly. She reached out a hand and tried to pull at his hair.

"She's so cute," Shippo commented. He jerked his head back to avoid getting his hair snagged. "So much cutter than all those other girls I waste my time with."

Souten grew frigid. "What'd you just say?"

"Ah," said Shippo and he sneaked a cautious glance at Souten. He swallowed upon seeing the infuriated expression on her face. Quickly he deposited Keiseki into the chair. "I'll just be off then."

Rin moved to the side, allowing him to flee out the doorway Keikai had just walked through. Souten followed after him, Raigekijin held tightly in her grasp, and Rin pushed the door closed, raising an eyebrow when there came a strange thunking sound and a high-pitched yelp from down the hallway.

Rin shook her head. "What a strange pair they are," she mused aloud.

"You're telling me," Kohaku remarked.

Rin grinned and moved to stand by the side of his bed. "I'm sorry about forcing you to go with Shippo-kun." She grimaced. "I know you two dislike each other."

"We don't dislike each other," Kohaku repudiated. "We just don't get along."

Rin laughed and sat down beside him. "I think that might be the same thing."

Kohaku shrugged. "Maybe. I don't dislike him though, honestly. He just…bothers me…a great deal."

Rin laughed again. "Well that certainly explains it!"

"Doesn't it? But, despite my feelings, it is a better idea for both of us to travel together, I will admit. Guess I won't be able to rely on him for directions though."

Rin nodded, leaning backwards. "That's true. I can get you a map if you'd like. Keikai probably knows the way better than I so I'll ask her."

"That would work. I remember some of the way so it shouldn't be too hard. We did get sidetracked so better to bring a map and be safe rather than sorry."

Rin nodded with a slight hum. Then she grinned. "You and Shippo can play 'I spy' together too, to pass the time."

"Hah!" Kohaku snorted. "Like that will ever happen."

His body vibrated when he snorted and Rin suddenly realized she had leaned up against his side without even noticing. Kohaku hadn't said one anything about it. He was acting like he hadn't realized himself.

Rin smiled and felt a blush stain her cheeks. Luckily it was too dark in the room for him to see it.

She shifted a little, making herself comfy and snuggling into his side, careful not to put too much weight on him and hurt his wounds.

"I like that bodyguard of yours," Kohaku declared out of the blue. "She wasn't what I imagined but I like her. She cares about you a lot."

"I know. I care about her a lot too. She's like a mother to me; always has been since I came here years ago. I was very lucky to receive her as a bodyguard."

Kohaku yawned widely, his eyes drooping a smidgen.

"Are you tired?" Rin inquired.

"Yeah. Kami knows why. I haven't moved out of this damn bed all day."

Rin giggled softly. "I'll bring you somewhere tomorrow, I promise. The field will be nice. You'll like it there."

Kohaku grunted, already dropping off.

Rin gazed down at the taijita, smiling affectionally because she couldn't stop herself. Gently she smoothed the bangs away from his face and, before she totally knew what she was doing, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. "Good night," she whispered.

Kohaku breathed on peacefully undisturbed. He didn't stir or open his eyes at her touch or voice.

But Rin could have sworn she saw him smiling.

-

-

-

Since it's been so long I'm going to forego individual replies, plus it's already late and I have to be up early tomorrow.

But a big thank you to:

Ihuntathraeil, Angel Of the Fallen Stars, Questofdreams, Evil-Zukin, Vengeance1980, Attic Cat, snowecat, badgerwolf, Raniatlw, Ashe Nightingale, purplepeopleeater, td, Museless Shinigami, IceRi, Wyntermajik, foreverendless, PrincipessaR16, Chimaikaira, Kiomi-chan, theoracle10, Pepper-the-rezo-loves-meg, Teenage-Angstist, The Happy Stalker Ball, Aida-chan, KayaWolfGirl, Sango Demon Slayer Chick, Firestorm2004, dividedangel, lil-sis4556, Serra-owns-inuyasha, InuxKag's son youkai, Sango'n'Miroku4ever, The Celestial Hunter, Keiko Y, Cool-chick-rae, Shinju148, tiff, nessie6, Crazy, clutsyangel27, surfergurl16, shadowgirlashleigh, Sierrakoi, Keiko Yuki, Beautiful Massacre, starcommander, lilmayhem, PervertedNinjaKitten, Kerin-Sama, SeaShells, cutemara, kitty, Rachey Himura, Lucifer's Daughter, Sherri, MerryMeetBlessedBe, The Baka Ranger, ladie shinomori, kikyosesshoumaru, grace, shadowthing247, Vanessa, magic16, EdxWinry, swimchick1614, sioned, moonsiren06, magiclover53, XxLadyxRinxX, and everyone else who has e-mailed me or commented on my LJ

For all of your support and patience when it comes to this fic. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter and thanks for reading!

(I apologize for any names I missed, any misspelled names, or any spaces missing, it was not done intentionally.)


	35. Lying No More

**:D I'm not dead?**

**So, um, wow what do you say after so long? _Abslutely _nothing that's what! But anyway college has been kicking my butt and I'm still hard pressed for time but I'mgoing to try and makea huge effort to try and get this finished. I never stopped liking or thinking about this story; it's just takes such a huge chuck of time in order to get chapters out but I'm going to try! **

**Also the dividers for the first 15 freakin chapters got deleted so it's just one huge block of text with no dividers between scenes. I've fixed chapters 1-8 so far but it took me 2 hours to do them so I'll be putting off the others until later. I also fixed some of the spelling errors and got rid of all the Japanese wordsbecause...ugh.**

**But I have a nice long chapter to make up for everything! Like so long it'd came dangerously close to being the longest chapter so far.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, reviewed, and PMed me about this fic. Your awesome support has driven me to pick this up again rather than leaving it around to gather dust.**

**I love you guys so much!**

* * *

Thinking. 

That was what he did too much. 

Always thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking. He had been thinking so much and so long lately he had forgotten what he had done before thinking.

First had been the kitsune, then the problem of conception, then the damn stablehand, then the council and the myriad of problems that had brought up, and now this. A bunch of assassins running around after a blasted baby of all things.

It was no wonder he couldn't sleep.

Inside his bedroom, Sesshoumaru rubbed a side of his nose. It was in the deep hours of the night and there was no moon. It was so dark inside the bedroom that had he not been a youkai he would have been completely blind. 

He had tried to sleep hours earlier but the maelstrom of thoughts swirling about his head inhibited him from getting any rest.

What hadDezaia meant by what he had said? Who had he been referring to? Whowas trying to get at him?

Sesshoumaru snorted at the last part. He wasn't in the least bit of afraid of someone targeting him. He had been the target of many people before: human, hanyou, and youkai alike. Normally he would have just waited the whole thing out until the one responsible grew frustrated and had no choice but to reveal themselves. Unfortunately he didn't have the leisure of patience this time. There were more…delicate beings inhabiting his establishment, those that were much more vulnerable to attack. 

There was still question of who the assassins were targeting. Sesshoumaru really could careless who they were after. If they were after the baby, so what? If they were after the brat taijiya, good riddance. If they were after Rin…

Well, there was no point wondering about that. It didn't matter who they were after.

What irked Sesshoumaru the most is what had happened on his own territory. His advisor was arrested, one of his stablehands had tried to violate _his _ward, and Mamoru had gotten herself killed. He just didn't understand _why_. As far as Sesshoumaru could see, Jogon had no reason for allowing Dezaia into the hall, nor for killing Mamoru. He couldn't see how Jogon would have benefited at all from it. 

Jogon hadn't been close at all Dezaia, so that ruled out any possibility that he had felt pity for the dog demon's feelings towards Rin. He couldn't have been after the throne either. He would have had to not only eliminate Sesshoumaru but Kajuu as well to obtain that. Going after Rin would have been foolish and attracted unwanted attention he didn't need if he was indeed out to usurp Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru paused at that train of thought. 

Yes, letting Dezaia go after Rin _would _attract way too much attention if Jogon had been trying to be secretive about whatever was going on. It would have been an extremely stupid move on his part.

So maybe he was just being used as a decoy? A scapegoat? Someone to pin as the culprit so all the attention and suspicion stayed on him as the real malefactor roamed about unheeded and unnoticed as he did his dirty work?

That was a huge possibility. But then who was the real fugitive? It couldn't have been anyone close to Dezaia. The stablehand didn't associate with anyone that had the means nor the power to get into the royal wing, much less take out Mamoru. 

Keikai maybe?

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Keikai had made mistakes in the past but there was no doubt in his mind that she was innocent of these crimes. He knew Keikai's personality and he knew where her feelings lie. Even if she was desperate to get back to Rin she would never endanger the girl emotionally much less physically. She was too tied to the girl to do something like that. It would be like shoving a knife into her own heart.

It couldn't be Kajuu either. The tiger youkai had a soft spot for Rin, though Sesshoumaru pretended not to notice. So long as Kajuu wisely kept his hands to himself, Sesshoumaru didn't give a damn what he did. Kajuu had been the one to arrest Jogon but given the situation and circumstances Sesshoumaru would have done the same thing.

Actually that wasn't true. He would have killed Jogon on the spot and then maybe later he would have revived him to get answers out of him. Yes that's what he would have done.

So who then? There was nobody else on the premises that Sesshoumaru could think of offhand. Maybe an outside person then? Somebody who was influencing his people from elsewhere? But who and why?

"Are you still awake?"

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by his mate. He shot a glance her way then returned his stare to the wall. "Yes," he answered pointblank.

"Why?" Kagura yawned the word out sleepily.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

Sesshoumaru had half a mind to not answer her at all or lie outright but there would be no point in hiding it. She would just bother him relentlessly until he told her anyway. "Do you remember what I told you about what happened with that stablehand?"

"Yeah. He fell out the window and died. So what?"

"I mean what he said, not what he did."

Kagura narrowed her eyes to slits in thought. "Yes," she said slowly, trying to remember through her sleep-logged mind. "Something about you'll be sorry when he gets to you or something?"

"Correct." Sesshoumaru shifted on the bed, enough so she could see part of his face in the darkness. He ran his claws through his hair. "That stablehand was going to kill himself on purpose," he said. "He knew if he died by normal means I could just resurrect him again. He was trying to use a way that would be impossible for me to do so. He didn't want to be brought back again, which leads me to believe he was hiding something. Maybe not hiding something for his own protection but hiding it for somebody else."

"Like who?"

He shook his head, fangs exposed. "That's the problem."

In other words, Kagura surmised thoughtfully, Sesshoumaru didn't know. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

A small frown titled the corner of the youkai lord's mouth at the question. He didn't feel in danger in the least, not that he ever did. Any harm being done to him by a group of lowly, weak assassins was inconceivable and he highly doubted there was anyone in his kingdom he couldn't handle easily. 

Kagura and Souten he didn't need to be concerned about in the least. The Thunder Beast Queen and his mate would be formidable opponents for nearly anyone and it was highly unlikely that anyone would target them regardless. There would be too much of a stir if royalty such as those two were to be attacked. 

But the others?

Sesshoumaru frowned harder. If he was lucky, they would target the kitsune and kill him. That would save Sesshoumaru the headache. If he was unlucky…

Sesshoumaru pushed that thought out of his mind. The assassins would either have to be exceptionally stupid or suicidal to attack anyone inside the castle walls. If Jogon was guilty, he was imprisoned and could do no more further harm. If someone else was pulling strings from the outside, there was nothing Sesshoumaru could do for now except wait and try to sniff out the rat. 

But in the meantime, he didn't feel like there was any immediate danger nearby. 

"No," he answered his mate at last. "There's no danger for now."

Kagura nodded, seemingly satisfied at his answer. She yawned expansively and settled further into the covers. "It's too early to be thinking about these things," she commented. "Or too late. Kami knows what time is it. Worry about it the morning."

"If I stay up long enough then it will be morning."

Kagura rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Fine. Do whatever you want. But stop staring at the wall; it's creepy and I hate it. Go somewhere else if you're going to brood."

"I can brood wherever I want," Sesshoumaru responded airily. "There aren't any cliffs to look out over here therefore I have nothing better to stare at than the wall."

Kagura didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru glared at her still back. It wasn't very entertaining if she didn't respond. He might as well talk to the wall if he didn't want a retort.

Sighing, he moved to lay down. She did have a point, not that he would ever admit that. It would be better to think about things later after he had gotten some sleep and when he had a clearer head.

After he had settled and made himself comfortable, Kagura turned slightly to look at him. "I thought you were brooding."

"I am," said Sesshoumaru, not bothering to look her way. "I am just doing it with my eyes closed."

She made an irritated noise and her gaze went to the ceiling, as though asking the Gods why they had decided to plague her like this. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Would you prefer it if I looked at the wall?"

She flopped back down and pulled the covers violently up to her chin. "Shut up," she growled fiercely and Sesshoumaru was finally able to go to sleep now that he felt he had accomplished something, even if it was just getting under his mate's skin.

* * *

They ate their morning meal in a small dining area of the castle. Rin had arranged for it, thinking it was a good way to get them all out of their rooms and provide some amusement for Shippo and Souten. Kami knows what the two did the rest of the time.

The three of them, or four since Souten's little dragon minion followed her in, gathered around the table, seating themselves comfortably and digging in. Keikai stood close to the wall, silent but observant.

It was the first time since the night Rin had spent at that old man's inn that she had had a truly big meal. It was comforting in the fact that, maybe, things were returning to normal again. Of course she had thought that once before and then Dezaia…

_But its not good to think that way_, she chided herself and forced it out of her mind.

"This is really good," Shippo said around a mouthful of food. "I mean really. Makes me not want to go home again."

Rin giggled. "I'd have to kick you out then. Kagome-chan would kill me if I kept you here."

Shippo shrugged. "Not if she can come here too."

Rin let out a guffaw, unable to help herself. "You'd have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama for permission."

Shippo stopped chewing at that. "I change my mind," he said.

Rin smiled at him then she turned and leaned over to where Keiseki was propped in a makeshift carriage. She held out a bottle to her. The formula Maniakku had given to her was a concoction he had made himself. The shrew youkai knew little about human health, much less baby human health, but the genius side of him had devised a formula that was similar but unique to human breast milk. Keiseki was taking it readily enough. 

While she fed the baby, Rin slid a discreet glance at Souten. The Thunder Beast Queen had been disturbingly quiet today. She hadn't uttered a word the entire time they had been at the table and she barely picked at her food. She hadn't talked much in the short span of time Rin had known her but there was something different about her today. Her _presence _felt different, as if she was strung tight like a bow or was deep in some forbidding thoughts.

Whatever it was, Shippo seemed utterly oblivious to it and Rin didn't know the girl enough to prod her about it. Souten wasn't the type who would appreciate people she didn't know well prying into her thoughts or feelings. It would be better to let Souten deal with it on her own.

"So, Rin," Shippo said, dragging her attention away from Souten and onto him. "Where's Kohaku at?"

"Sleeping," said Rin. "He's been sleeping a lot lately, probably due to his wounds. I didn't have the heart to wake him up."

Shippo nodded sagely. He leaned across the table and his gaze let Rin know he was being serious. "He hasn't hurt you has he?"

Rin blinked at him in surprise. "Oh do you mean this?" She gestured to the bruise on her head with her free hand. "That was my fault. I fell on a rock, of all things. And my hands and feet were from rocks - I don't seem to have much luck with rocks. They seem to be almost healed though. Look."

"I don't mean physically," Shippo repudiated with a shake of his head, lips compressing. "I can tell just by looking at him that he took the brunt of that. I meant has he hurt you emotionally?"

"Oh," said Rin in sudden understanding. "Oh that."

It didn't astound her that Shippo had asked her that. It was a little bit of a shock but it was not unwarranted for him to be asking such things. He had been the one to comfort her after the fight she had had with Kohaku at the village after all and she knew he didn't trust him.

Rin thought back to the journey they had just completed and all that they had been through. Kohaku had protected her from physical harm more times than Rin could ever thank him for but more so than that he had been there for her emotionally and spiritually. He had assuaged her fears the night she had heard the wolves, been her pillar of support when they had walked out of the very same creatures den, and he had comforted her after the Dezaia incident. 

Through all the dark times, through all the bad times, he had been the one thing she could rely on.

A smile split her face, unbidden but brilliant. There was a brightness in her chest, like a sun had been placed there. When she thought of him she felt this way and it felt good.

"No," she answered Shippo. She wasn't looking at him but rather at Keiseki. "If anything it was the exact opposite."

Shippo stared at her a moment longer before finally leaning back. Even without Rin speaking he could already tell what the answer was. "Hmmm," he hummed thoughtfully but didn't say a word.

There was a knock at the door and Keikai opened it after a slight nod from Rin. Maniakku entered for his daily morning check up, his clothes dragging on the floor behind him.

"Maniakku-sama," Rin chirped happily. Thankfully, she noticed there were no jars with him.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Shippo perk up. It was obvious the kitsune found the shrew youkai extremely entertaining and was glad to see him.

"Ah, Rin-sama," Maniakku warbled back as he walked over to her. "How are you feeling this fine morning? No problems with your injuries I hope?"

Rin shook her head. "I feel great. My hands and feet are nearly healed too."

Maniakku shuffled closer and she obligingly lifted her palms for him to inspect. The rotund youkai grunted in satisfaction. 

"Very good. And your head?" He reached up and touched the spot with his thumb, causing Rin to hiss at the pain. "Still hurting I see. You've got some deep bruising there; it will probably be at least a week before it completely heals. I can give you some comfrey leaf to relieve the pain and accelerate the healing though."

Finished with his inspection of her, Maniakku leaned over to see Keiseki. The baby girl watched him attentively. 

"How does she like that formula I gave you?"

"She seems to like it," Rin responded. "She drank most of what I gave to her."

Maniakku straightened. "That's good. I added in some pleurisy root to help support her lungs. The poison may be cleared and whatever medicine you had given her before helped to limit the damage that was done to her lungs. I must warn you though that there may be permanent damage that cannot be fixed." He fixed Rin with a serious stare. "There is no way to know yet. If there is indeed permanent damage, it won't show until later most likely."

Rin took in this information, processing it carefully before letting any emotion touch it. After all they had been through, she couldn't accept that Keiseki could be anything but alright. "How severe could it be?" she asked carefully.

Maniakku shrugged. "I'm not an expert at human anatomy. But if I had to make a guess, I would surmise that it will only affect her after strenuous activity or after something that would put great stress on the lungs, like crying. That may be why she cries so little. Maybe there is some part of her that is aware something is not completely whole and instinctively she knows better than to do things that will not endanger that part. Children are smart, you know. Like animals."

Rin wasn't sure how polite it was to refer to Keiseki as an animal but she said nothing and only grinned. It was a relief to know that nothing terribly had happened to the infant. It was not the perfect answer Rin would have wanted, which would have been that there were no long lasting effects at all, but all-in-all it was one of the best results she could hope for. Keiseki was alive and thriving and, in te end, that was all that mattered.

"We'll have to tell Miroku and Sango," Shippo spoke up from the side, having heard the conversation. "They'll definitely want to know about this."

"Yes," Rin agreed without second thought. "We will most certainly have to tell them. I don't think they'll be too upset but they must know."

"I don't think they'll be too upset either. Just the fact Keiseki is alive will make them happy."

Maniakku straightened and ran his hands down his clothes, which surprisingly appeared clean today. It was likely due to him being forced to leave his workroom the last few days to tend to Rin, Keiseki, and Kohaku. "On another note," he said, "I took a look at that friend of yours this morning, that taijiya."

"Oh really?" Rin turned to him eagerly. "How is he doing?"

"Healing very nicely," Maniakku said but there was a frown on his face. "Faster than a human naturally should."

Rin's eyebrows lowered at the healer's words. "Huh?"

"I have not worked with humans but I know wounds and I can see how fast his have healed in such a short time. He may not heal as fast as a youkai but I don't see it as being on the same level as a human's either."

"You really think he's healing faster than normal?"

"Certain," said Maniakku with an astute nod.

Rin bit on her bottom lip, digesting those words as well. Kohaku had never mentioned anything like that to her. Of course the taijiya may not even be aware of it himself. 

She turned to Shippo, imploring him for an answer but the kitsune looked just as confused as she. "Maybe the Shikon?" he volunteered nonetheless. "The Shikon had properties that let you heal faster and Kohaku was in contact with it for a long time. Could be that some of its power stayed with him."

"Maybe," said Rin.

Not knowing much about the Shikon's power, Rin couldn't vouch for Shippo's opinion nor discard it. Frankly there was no telling why Kohaku healed faster than normal, if it was indeed true, which Rin believed it was. Maniakku was no fool when his doctor side took over and she valued his opinion.

"Well, I'm off then," Maniakku announced. "I was in the middle of discovering a cure for teeth stains. You just combine-"

"That's nice, Maniakku-sama," Rin hurriedly interrupted. "I'm sure we'll all be interested in using it later."

_Kami, he's worse than Keikai's clothes line._

The loony doctor waddled out of the room and Rin, seeing Keiseki had finished, laid the bottle on the table. She stretched her arms over her head. "I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Shippo agreed.

"Me as well," Koryu added, rubbing his belly.

The little dragon had been feeding off of Souten's plate to Rin's surprise. It was rather odd that Koryu was a servant and yet Souten allowed him such benefits as sharing her food. Rin couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru ever allowing AhUn near him when he ate, much less off his plate. The little dragon and his mistress shared a strange relationship, one that went deeper and beyond just servant and master. 

Rin pushed her chair away from the table and started to rise. "I better get going. Kohaku must be bursting from boredom." She looked to Shippo and Souten, noticing at the same time that when Souten rose, Shippo did so also. "Are you two coming?"

When Souten moved towards the door, Shippo also followed her without invitation and without a single indication that it was out of the ordinary for him to be following her. The gesture was natural and without hesitation, as if it was completely normal.

Souten gave him a cool look at this but said nothing.

"Nah," Shippo said to Rin over his shoulder. "We know our way around the castle now. We can entertain ourselves."

"Oh. Alright. Well, be careful. If you need me for anything just come back here."

"Alright," said Shippo simply with a wave of his hand as he departed with Souten ahead of him.

Rin watched the door close behind them, a frown marring her face. She was utterly curious about the relationship between the two of them. She was well aware of Shippo's endeavors with the opposite sex and had been witness to several occasions where he had done silly things like take his shirt off to impress them. 

But this time it was different. It wasn't just the fact that Souten was an entirely different entity than the usual village girls, but Shippo treated her in a way Rin had never seen him treat the others girls she had seen him with. He wasn't flirty with Souten, wasn't saying savvy things or being lewd, wasn't being a cad. With Souten he wasn't putting on a show to impress her, wasn't doing his normal seduction behavior. With Souten, he acted like nothing except his usual self. 

He did barb the Thunder Youkai periodically but it was a playful barb and nothing exotic about it. He did the very same thing to Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha – _especially _Inuyasha – everyone he was close to and comfortable around. It seemed that, unlike the village girls Shippo didn't really give a toss about, the kitsune was completely at ease around Souten. 

Rin smiled a little, glad to see that Shippo may have found somebody he truly wanted and respected. It was good to see him happy.

Still smiling, Rin scooped the sleepy Keiseki into her arms. With Keikai by her side, she headed for the door. "Time for you to go back to your uncle, you sleepy girl."

Keiseki could only yawn in agreement.

* * *

It had been a painful morning for Kohaku. 

It had started out so good too. He had slowly awoken, coming gradually out of slumber instead of completely awaking all at once. It felt good to be able to relax and not be concerned about assassins attacking him. He just felt _good _for some reason he couldn't discern. 

He vaguely remembered the conversation he had had with Rin last night. Something about maps or…something. He had been so tired he could barely remember. And after that?

Kohaku frowned into the sheets. Had something else happened after that? He couldn't remember.

It was not lost on him that Keiseki was missing from the chair that had become her 'crib'. Kohaku had forced down the small surge of panic he experienced at first noticing her absence. There was no way the assassins could get in here with all those guards outside. Furthermore, even though he had not shown any interest in the baby, it gave Kohaku some relief to know Dezaia was dead. 

Kohaku didn't support the take of life without just cause – after all his own life had been plagued with the guilt of taking the life of his own innocent family. The death of Dezaia didn't make him happy or pleased. The dog demon wasn't innocent in his eyes, but he knew there were worse beings in the world. The death of Dezaia simply made him feel more at ease. He didn't have to be on high alert for the first sign of danger.

Kohaku let the panic pass without action and settled back into the pillow. More than likely Shippo had taken her with him. The kitsune was fond of the girl and Kohaku knew Shippo would never let harm come to her. The girl was safe with him.

The morning had turned painful when the door had opened. Kohaku had picked his head up, expecting to see Rin. He was disappointed when he saw the dwarf doctor instead.

It wasn't that Kohaku disliked Maniakku. You couldn't dislike someone as ditzy as that. But the doctor had a bad habit of poking him in his wounds. Today had been no different and Maniakku had poked and prodded at him, telling him how well he was healing and how he should be close to recovered soon.

That had been a relief to hear but the aftermath of the examination wasn't enjoyable.

Grimacing, Kohaku turned onto his back, hoping that would ease some of the weight off his injuries. Normally they didn't bother him, which was a relief, and he felt well enough that he could move around without pain. He had moved around a great deal the day he had tried to leave, but that was mainly due to pure determination than physical well-being. The tussle with Dezaia hadn't helped either.

The door opened once again with a soft click and Kohaku looked up. It _had _to be Rin this time. 

Kohaku was shocked to see that it was not Rin as he had hoped. The person who entered the room was none other than Kagura herself. 

"My, my," commented the wind youkai upon seeing him. One hand was perched on her hip, the fan lightly slapping against her thigh. "Aren't you a sight to behold. You are looking better than the last time I saw you though."

Kohaku stared at her in bewilderment and surprise. "Kagura?" he managed to get out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hah." Kagura let out a bark of a laugh as she strode to his bedside. "Good to see you too." She scrutinized him for a brief moment then she pulled a Maniakku and reached out to poke his injuries with one nailed finger. "Nice wounds."

Kohaku drew in a sharp intake of breath. "_Why _does everyone do that?"

She let out another small laugh and sat down on the settee next to him without asking permission. Kagura had always been like that. She always did what she wanted. "Rin decided to have breakfast in the dining hall this morning so she wouldn't disturb you," she informed him. "I decided to stop on by to see how you were doing."

_So that's why Rin didn't come, _Kohaku thought to himself. He didn't dare say a word outloud about that though. Kami knew what the wind youkai would think. 

"Is Keiseki with her?" he asked instead.

"Who?"

"The baby."

"Oh yeah the baby's with her." Kagura paused a moment, giving him a scrutinizing look. "Is that baby yours?"

"My niece."

"Ah." Kagura leaned back with a small sigh. "I never did like children. I blame Hakudoshi for that."

Kohaku chuckled a little. He hadn't seen much of Kagura the last six years, not since the death of Naraku. The glimpses he had caught of her recently were simply that. He had barely spoken to her much less had an actual full conversation with her. 

Regardless, it didn't sound like she had changed much. Her circumstances had certainly been altered but not her personality. She still seemed like the willful, fiery demoness he remembered. The only difference was now she was a demon lord's wife instead of the slave of a pernicious hanyou.

"You seem to have done very well with yourself," he said not unkindly to her. "You've definitely moved up in the world." 

"Hmm? Oh all this?" she gestured around herself. A frown creased her brow. "It's not as great as it looks. There's all these protocols and formalities, all these different things I have to do, all these responsibilities. It can make you go crazy, y'know."

"But you're happy aren't you?"

"Huh." A smirk tilted her red mouth, her gaze sliding to the side. Kohaku could see the humor and satisfaction in her eyes. "Yes, I suppose," she said flippantly, as if his question wasn't as meaningful or serious as it was supposed to be. "Yes, I think I am."

Her gaze fixed on him again. "What about you? I didn't expect to see you here of all places. What have you been doing for the past six years?"

"I was searching," Kohaku answered, not looking at her.

"Searching for what?"

Kohaku turned to look at her directly, gaze unwavering, so she could see his seriousness. She was one of the very few, probably the only one, who would know the true impact of what he was about to say. 

"Naraku." 

She pulled back a little, irises expanding. "Naraku?"

He nodded silently.

She closed her eyes, another smirk playing across her lips. She hummed in her throat. "Oh. Still after revenge I see."

"Something like that."

Her reaction to his statement didn't bother Kohaku. He knew that was just how Kagura was. She acted like most serious things were trivial, which used to make Naraku quite angry. Kohaku had always thought that was partly why she did it. More than likely it annoyed Sesshoumaru too so of course she would continue to do it. Kagura wasn't known for being highly respectful of people in power.

"Did you…"

Kagura's words broke him out of his thoughts. She sounded hesitant, unsure, almost afraid.

"Did you…Did you find anything? About Naraku I mean."

_Ah, that's why. She's afraid he's still alive._

"No," he answered her truthfully. "He is truly gone."

Kohaku could see her visibly relax. "Good," she said lowly, barely loud enough for Kohaku to hear it.

He said nothing to that and opted to look at the bed sheets. 

_At least one of us is happy he's genuinely gone. _

"So," said Kagura, back to her chipper mood, "you and Rin are close, huh?"

Kohaku shrugged. "We're friends."

He blinked at his answer. It had slipped out so casually he almost hadn't noticed it. A week ago he would never have been able to say something like that so effortlessly. Now it came out fluently without a moment's hesitation.

"We're friends," he said again and found that the words didn't feel strange on his tongue. They felt natural.

"Of course you are," said Kagura. "Just like Sesshoumaru and me are friends."

Kohaku stared at her, befuddled. "Wha…"

"I mean I know what it's like to hide stuff from yourself," Kagura continued on obliviously. "I hid my feelings about Rin for a long time too. Well, not hide them but I didn't admit them. Actually I had never really thought about it until Sesshomaru pointed it out. Weird, huh?"

She stood and Kohaku was so flabbergasted he couldn't stop her nor form a complete sentence.

"Wait…you…I don't…"

"I know," Kagaru waved her hand carelessly. "Of course you don't. Anyway, I better get going. If I'm gone for too long Sesshoumaru will throw a hissy fit. Rin will be back soon too and Kami knows what she would think if she saw me in here." 

She flicked her fan at him and turned towards the door. "See you later, Kohaku."

Then she was gone.

Kohaku stared at the door where the wind youkai had exited. It took him several seconds to get his brain to start working again.

What the hell had Kagura meant? Hiding stuff from himself? What could he possibly be hiding from himself? And hide his feelings about Rin? He had admitted that they were friends. What more did Kagura want him to do? Just because he wasn't running through the halls of the palace screaming at the top of his lungs that Rin and he were friends didn't mean he was hiding anything.

And what did she mean about hiding her own feelings towards Rin? So far as Kohaku knew Rin and Kagura got along swimmingly. Rin had even said she liked the wind youkai when Kohaku had first run into her again. So what did Kagura mean by it all?

Kohaku scowled. He aimed a dirty look at the door. "Stupid nosy youkai," he grumbled darkly.

The soft click of the door opening alerted him that someone was coming in. Kohaku looked up, expecting Kajuu or Jaken or Sesshoumaru or Kami knows who else besides Rin to enter. He was surprised, and delighted, to see that it was Rin with none other than Keiseki in her arms and the boar youkai bodyguard behind her.

Rin smiled brilliantly at him. "Good morning!" she greeted him cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

_Better now._

He mentally smacked himself.

"Fine," he said, offering her a small smile in return. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to Keikai, who returned it soundlessly. "Good. My wounds are healing nicely."

"Uh huh!" Rin agreed. "Maniakku-sama told me at breakfast."

She said nothing about the other things Maniakku had said to her. Kohaku didn't need to know right this very moment. She would tell him later after Keiseki had been delivered back to Sango and Miroku. He would have less on his mind then and would probably take it in better.

Rin knew Keikai wouldn't say anything either. She was good at keeping silent. Shippo on the other hand…Rin made a mental note to talk to him later.

She tilted Keiseki towards Kohaku. "Say good morning, Keiseki!"

The infant giggled and kicked her feet upon seeing her uncle. She waved her little hands at him. Kohaku obliged her by letting her seize his finger. 

He grinned. "She seems to feeling good too."

"Yep!"

Rin moved away from him to place Keiseki in the makeshift crib chair.

"Where's Shippo at?" Kohaku asked her turned back curiously. He was faintly surprised the kitsune wasn't following Rin around.

"He and Souten-sama went off on their own," Rin turned back to him with a slight shrug. "They know their way around so they should be okay…Well, know their way around as much as though two possibly can anyway." 

"Ah."

"Anyway it's time to get up and get going!" Rin clapped her hands together in delight, smiling broadly in excitement.

"Where are we going?"

"The field, silly. I told you I'd take you there."

Kohaku blinked, stupefied. "You did?"

"Uh huh," said Rin, already pushing the covers back. "Last night. You don't remember?"

"Uhhh," said Kohaku.

"Well, you were nearly asleep," Rin interrupted before he could form a decent reply. "But come on. It's about time you get out of this bed. The fresh air will do you some good. I know _I _would be going crazy if I was forced to sit in a bed for days on end."

Kohaku watched her peel the covers off of him. He didn't remember her saying anything about the field at all last night. And if he didn't remember that what else did he not remember?

_Oh well, doesn't matter, _he thought and tried to push it out of his mind. It still didn't stop him from feeling pretty good for absolutely no reason that he could recall though.

* * *

Shippo and Souten had somehow managed to keep themselves from getting lost in the huge expanse of halls that made up the castle. Koryu had commented at one point that it was by the grace of the gods themselves, which caused Souten to whirl around and whap him. Their wandering had eventually led them to the library of the castle and Shippo had been ecstatic.

"Come on!" he pulled impatiently on her arm. "Don't you want to know what he's got on here? Kami knows what kind of things that guy reads, he's got so many. He probably has a ton of scrolls on karma sutra alone."

"Hopefully he has a book on how to kill kitsunes and make it look like an accident," Souten snapped, pulling her arm away irritably, but following him in nonetheless.

The library was indeed impressive. There were shelves upon shelves of scrolls and other texts, some looking ancient and others looking fairly new. Souten wondered faintly if any of them were written by humans. Knowing Sesshoumaru probably not but it was possible.

For the first fifteen minutes, Shippo had acted like a hyper child set free in a candy store. He ran back and forth between shelves, oohing and aahing over titles, most of which Souten doubted he even knew what they meant, and stopping a few moments to look through the characters before racing on to something new.

Koryu was much more submissive. The little dragon had floated off to a high shelf where Souten could still see him and settled there pleasantly with a book in his lap. He made not a peep and Souten reminded herself from now whenever he started to annoy her she should just chuck a book at him.

Souten spent most of those first fifteen minutes trying to browse but getting interrupted continually by Shippo wanted to show her something new. She humored him without a snap or hiss of vexation. Shippo, too caught up in his enthusiasm, didn't notice.

After his initial flurry finally faded, Shippo became more subdued and calm, taking more time to read things and not grabbing every single text in the vicinity. They stood in a row together, glancing through the many literary works.

"Oh wow, look at this," Shippo said. "This says that a typical bed houses over six billion dust mites…Makes me want to change my sheets more."

He quickly reshelved the book and moved further down the aisle. A few more moments passed in comfortable silence and Souten glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. The kitsune was relaxed and placid. A perfect time for her to bring up what had been eating away at her the last two days.

"So," she said, sliding a book back into its shelf, trying to sound casual, "what are you going to do now that you've found Rin?"

"Bring Keiseki back to Sango and Miroku," Shippo answered easily without hesitation. "I don't know how we're going to do it exactly but no matter who goes, I'll be going with them. Keiseki needs all the protection she can get."

"Oh," said Souten mildly. She turned her head to look at him directly. "So…If Rin does stay here you won't be staying with her?"

Shippo arched an eyebrow at her, a baffled frown crossing his face. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Well, I just thought that you…you know."

"That I what?"

Souten grit her teeth, steeling her nerve. She forced the words out of her mouth before she thought better of it. "Don't you love Rin?"

She braced herself for his reaction. She figured he would either say 'Of course' or totally deny it. She hoped for the best but expected the worst. She got neither.

"I guess," Shippo shrugged. "She is my friend."

Souten stared at him. That wasn't the reaction she had been prepared for. "You guess?" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah," Shippo responded, not catching her tone.

"But…Why…Why would you travel all this way if you're not even sure if you love her?"

"I do love her," Shippo acknowledged, "but I'm not _in _love with her. She's my friend, a very good friend. I'd do the same thing if it were Kagome or Sango."

He paused at that, thinking back to those he had left behind at the village. Since he had left, he had been so focused on reaching Rin and his goal, and so distracted with Souten, that he had not thought about them. Kagome would be worried sick about him by now. Inuyasha was probably worried too but as soon as Shippo got back, the hanyou would waste no time in boxing him around the ears and yelling at him for leaving without saying anything. Shippo didn't look forward to their reunion.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, returning his attention to the present. 

"Oh," Souten was saying. "So you're not in love with her?"

"Nope."

"I see." Souten turned away, back to the scrolls in front of her.

Shippo watched her dubiously. She had dropped that conversation way too fast. Even in the short time they had been reunited, he knew her better than that. "Why?" he asked her. "Why'd you want to know about that?"

A blush stained her cheeks at his words. She refused to turn lest he see it. "I was just curious," she said, straining to keep her tone inattentive. 

"Oh really?" he couldn't help but prod her slyly, finding her distress absolutely amusing and endearing. "Not jealous are you?"

She stiffened slightly. "No," she ground out. "What would I have to be jealous about?"

"No reason." He pretended to go back to surveying the scrolls, glancing at her discreetly, trying to hide his grin. "It's just that only a jealous person would ask questions like that is all."

Her back snapped straight as a rod, her shoulders going taunt. "I am not jealous," she snapped hotly. "I only planned to laugh at you for holding the hopeless conviction that you could get _any_ female."

Shippo snorted haughtily. Her words had stung him a bit. If there was one thing Shippo prided himself on, it was his dealings with the opposite sex. 

"_I _could have _any _girl I wanted," he stated conceitedly, stinging because stung. "Any girl."

Souten's eyes narrowed dangerously. His words had stabbed her in the wrong way and the tension she had been carrying around inside her finally snapped. She slammed shut the scroll in her hands. Without a word, she stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shippo moved to follow her.

She ground to a halt, one hand fisted by her side, the other tightly gripping Raigekijin. "Why do you always follow me?" she growled lowly, her back still facing him.

Shippo frowned, perplexed by this question. "Huh?"

She whirled on him, eyes wide and fierce, teeth flashing between her red lips. "If you can have any girl you want then why the hell are you bothering me!" she virtually screamed at him.

Shippo stared at her, stunned by her outraged reaction. "What's your problem?"

Souten clenched her teeth. She tried to reign in her emotions, barely managing to stop herself from braining the kitsune right there. "Nothing," she hissed. "Nothing. Just…Leave me alone."

Then she turned back around and stalked off without a backwards glance. Shippo watched her go. He didn't have the mind to go after her; he was still reeling a bit from her last response. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

He had wanted to see if she was truly jealous but that plan had apparently backfired. He hadn't meant to make her that upset. He had just wanted to see if she cared.

"What a bitch," he muttered. "Where the hell did that come from?"

He looked up and saw Koryu leaning out of the shelf he had been reading on. 

"Don't you think that was a little excessive?" Shippo appealed to the little dragon.

Koryu gave him a flat, disapproving look. Just like Souten, without uttering a word, he spread his wings and flew out of the room after his mistress.

"Whatever," Shippo spat to the dragon's silence. 

He returned to pawing through the scrolls, reminding himself that she was a bitch and she had been the one to start it. But no matter how many times he repeated that to himself, it didn't stop him from feeling like an inconsiderate jerk.

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that drove Sesshoumaru crazy, besides being forced to think intensely about certain matters for hours on end (Sesshoumaru had always considered himself more of a doer than a thinker, though there were those - namely Kagura - who would discredit this standpoint), it was this: bad smells.

He had been granted the awesome gift of an exceptional nose. He could sniff out just about anybody no matter how far away they were, he could smell poisons that might exist in food, and he could distinguish relatively easily one scent from another. The bad part about his giftwas that he could smell _everything_, even things he didn't want to smell. 

As he stood in front of the stables with Kajuu and the greasy, nearly toothless stablemaster, whose name Sesshoumaru couldn't recall for the life of him, it was all he could do to stop himself from retching. The smell…the smell from the stables was simply wretched. He could not recall the time it had ever smelled thisbad before and the hot late afternoon sun shining overhead wasn't helping matters either.

It was apparent that they had fallen behind on their cleaning schedule. The work with the ore had occupied most of his workers' time and the clean up from the broken blacksmith. The number of stablehands had also decreased with the death of Dezaia, not that Sesshoumaru minded. He'd take the atrocious smell over that piece of trash anyday.

_If only I got to kill him myself…But that scum denied me even that little piece of satisfaction._

Fighting the urge to pinch his nose shut, Sesshoumaru brought his attention to the stablemaster.

"I didn't really know him that well honestly," the stablemaster was saying. Kajuu had asked him about Dezaia. "He didn't have any family that I can recall but he got along with everybody well enough. At least with the other stablehands anyway. Nothing he ever did really stands out to me, except for that recent incident and uhhh…the day he got his arm cut."

The youkai looked directly up at Sesshoumaru's face upon saying that. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a smidgen in response. He knew exactly what the stablemaster was referring to. The day he had caught Dezaia with Rin. 

The other incident the stablemaster had referred to, the more recent one, was when Dezaia had abducted AhUn. And consequently he had returned with Rin and the taijiya right after taking off without authorization.

That alone made Sesshoumaru suspicious. How had the dog demon known Rin was out there?

"He didn't-" Sesshoumaru stopped himself to clear his throat. The tightness of his esophagus due to the smell was making his voice sound more like a squeak. "He didn't take AhUn out any other time besides that?"

"Not without consent, no. We exercise the mounts on a nearly daily basis-" 

"Right."

"But they never go far. They certainly don't go flying off into the woods willy-nilly."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but find it outlandishly disturbing that this youkai would use the word 'willy-nilly'. Cute words like that didn't suit this squalid specimen. It was like a child saying fuck without any mischievous intention of purposely trying to make its mother mad.

"He was forbidden from tending AhUn after that," the stablemaster continued. "I don't believe he was assigned to any other position after being removed from the stables. At least nothing was mentioned to me anyway."

"Who ordered that he be removed?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Jogon was the one ordered it."

Sesshoumaru looked to Kajuu out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the tiger to confirm the statement. Kajuu looked mildly back at him.

"Jogon never mentioned that to me," he said. "I was actually unaware of it."

"Unaware of it?"

"Jogon must have done it without my jurisdiction," Kajuu replied without pause. "At that time I had my hands full with the arrival of Rin and the taijiya, and the general chaos that action caused. The stablehand, though I am sorry to admit it, was the furthest worriment from my mind."

Sesshoumaru turned fully towards him, ignoring the stable master for the time being, and focusing all his attention, and rising anger, on his second-in-command. "So you never bothered to wonder how in Kami's name this stable hand abducts a mount from here and magically returns with Rin?"

Kajuu was silent for a moment, looking back at him. Sesshoumaru could faintly see a twitch in the other's neck, a clear indication that Kajuu's pulse had quickened.

"At the time," Kajuu spoke slowly, meticulously, his eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's, "I wasn't aware of where Rin-sama was even located. My lord didn't divulge that information to me before he left for the council." 

"If you didn't even know," Sesshoumaru responded bitingly, "how did that rubbish possibly know?"

Kajuu didn't need to ask who the 'rubbish' Sesshoumaru was referring to was. "I don't know." He swallowed and finally blinked, ceasing their staring contest. "Perhaps Jogon told him. But I thought that was the reason we were out here in the first place, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru stifled the urge to slug him in the face. A fight right then sounded rather good. It would certainly help to relieve some of Sesshoumaru's frayed nerves. In the past, whenever he had been under a large amount of stress, he had mitigated it by slaughtering a village or two, or by pounding on Inuyasha a bit. But that was before he had taken _her _in…

Grinding his teeth at having reminded himself once again of the entire reason he has now stuck in this situation, Sesshoumaru looked back to the stable master, who had been waiting with silent, repressed curiosity at the two's exchange. The stable master was smart enough to know his place and the fact that Kajuu and Sesshoumaru were debating heatedly in front of him didn't disturb nor frighten him. He just stood there and waited for the moment to be over.

"That day," Sesshoumaru said cryptically, "when he had his arm cut. How did he act?"

It was as much of a way to gauge the late Dezaia himself as the stable master. Sesshoumaru was curious as to how the grimy youkai had responded to the punishment he had exacted on the stable hand. 

The stable master shrugged impassively. "He was angry. He said he didn't deserve it. I told him to get back to work. I don't need whiny babies working here. He was bit moodier after that, I think. He talked less."

That answer piqued Sesshoumaru's interest a bit. Although it didn't take a genius to figure out Dezaia had more than likely been plotting ways to get back at Sesshoumaru for his humiliation. 

"What happened to Dezaia's quarters after he was removed from his position?"

"I assume he kept them. _I_ didn't order for him to move."

_So he was never put in a position where he might have had his quarters moved into or closer to the castle, _Sesshoumaru thought. _He wasn't put on a watch at all and having been removed from here he had the free time to move around without question. He had it set up perfectly where he would be free to do as he wished. A holiday so to speak._

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly to the stable master. The stable master bowed in return and Sesshoumaru turned to leave, Kajuu trailing him.

"You didn't have the stable hand put on a watch?" he asked quietly to Kajuu, keeping his voice low so the soldiers around them wouldn't hear.

Kajuu lengthened his stride to draw even with his lord. "No," he answered. "None of us thought there was a need to. We were more concerned with the taijiya's seemingly more threatening presence than Dezaia's. We never considered Dezaia a threat, just a troublesome youngster who wanted to be a hero."

Sesshoumaru almost snorted at that. A _hero_? Dezaia had proven himself to be the exact opposite of that. 

Not that he could condone Kajuu for thinking that way. It didn't surprise him that his second in command had not considered Dezaia a candidate for commination. Kajuu had been ignorant of the activity Rin and the young dog demon had conspired to do in the stable after all. 

"You're dismissed," Sesshoumaru spoke. "That's enough for today. I'm retiring for the night."

He glanced at the sun, which was sinking rapidly. It would be evening soon and Sesshoumaru was growing exhausted. 

In the side of his vision, Kajuu bowed deeply then departed on his own path. With him gone, Sesshoumaru entered the castle alone. Hidden in the darkness, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Physical strain rarely managed to make him tired. He could fight for hours on end without needing a break. Thinking and trying to decipher complicated dilemma's on the other hand tended to stress his stamina. This is why he always considered himself more of a doer than a thinker. He always preferred actions to words, and everyone knew he was a man of little words. He liked things that were easy to solve and therefore that much more easy to be forgotten. He hated hard problems.

Which was another reason why he usually allowed time to elapse and the offender to reveal themselves through a slip up of their own or pure frustration.

How bothersome things were.

Rotating his shoulders to dispel some of the tightness he felt forming there, he turned and walked in the direction of his bedroom, eager for some rest and a closed room where only he and his thoughts could reside for a while. 

The path to his quarters also took him across the hall that led to entrance to the field and as he neared it he could smell the scent of Rin, Keikai, the baby, and the brat taijiya.

His muscles tightened at that last scent. Narrowing his eyes, he stopped a discrete distance from the door that led to the field, far enough back where they wouldn't be able to recognize him, and peered through the open archway.

Amidst the grass and flowers of the field, he could see Rin standing close to the boulder, the baby in her arms. On top of the boulder in her customary spot sat Keikai and underneath her, leaning against the side of the rock, was the taijiya brat himself.

Sesshoumaru's lip ticked before he realized he was even performing the action. Forcibly, he smoothed his mouth into a firm line.

Rin's side was to him and he could see the profile of her face as she spoke to the brat taijiya. Even while she was in the midst of speaking, there was a curve of a smile to her lips and when the taijiya responded to her, she laughed and across her face he could see the blithe lines, the merriment, the pure happiness she got from simply hearing the man speak.

Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away. He ground his teeth together. Suddenly he didn't feel so exhausted. Rather he felt full of energy and as tight as a spring just waiting to be sprung. 

He resumed his walk down the hallway but this time in a different direction. His mind needed something to occupy itself right now and staring at his bedroom wall didn't sound too appealing nor pleasing. Besides, Kagura might be in there and he was in no mood to participate in a verbal spar with her. He knew his mate well enough to know she would ask questions about his snippy attitude then proceed to get snippy in return when he refused to answer.

He realized in his hurrying state that the guards around him were giving him strange looks. He could feel their gazes in his back muscles. It wouldn't look good if his subjects witnessed their lord running around like a demon possessed.

He forced himself to slow down and took a deep, imperceptible steadying breath. His taunt form began to relax and he counted slowly to ten.

Control was one of the things he hated losing most. When this happened it typically ended with somebody getting killed. It was starting to dawn on him now that lately he had had no control over anything. There were times when he had been sure that he had restored command, like when he had given Rin the conception medicine and when he made the decision to leave her at the village, only to have those efforts thrown back in his face as the girl drudged up another loop to swindle away yet again his authority over matters.

And she wasn't even doing it on purpose! 

She wasn't doing it to spite him or to try and piss him off. What she was doing was what he knew she would always do if put into that situation. She was doing what seemed the most natural option. What her heart told her to do.

In the short amount of time she had been out of his care, she seemed to have grown considerably. She seemed more mature, more independent. No longer was she the small, dirty urchin that had clung to his leg, the one who had looked up at him with such large eyes that made him feel like he was the center of an universe. She didn't rely on him anymore, had taken care of things herself. She didn't even want his _company _anymore.

Sesshoumaru recalled vaguely the argument Kagura and he had had after the conception medicine. When she had accused him of being paranoid and that Rin was going to grow up no matter what he did.

Yes, that was true. Sesshoumaru had known that from the beginning. But had he _accepted _it?

That thought disturbed him, disturbed him so much that he came to a halt in the middle of the hallway, blinking in the last rays of sunlight filtering through the small windows.

Had he _accepted _the fact Rin was going to grow up? 

He blinked slowly.

He had never looked at it that way before. He had only looked at in the way of what he was _going _to do about it. He had tried ignoring it, had tried preventing it in small ways, had tried doing things to detour it, had tried…well, almost everything he could think of outside of killing her or sending her away. But he hadn't tried accepting it.

Then again…Did it matter if he accepted it or not?

_Obviously it doesn't._

Strengthening his resolve, he continued on his way. The best thing to do would be to focus on the assassins. After that was straightened out, then maybe he would try to deal with Rin. Of course that may not work at all, as the girl was unquestionably ignoring him.

Sesshoumaru snorted.

If she wanted to ignore him, fine. It didn't matter anyway. He was the Lord of the West. He could order her around if he wanted to.

Sesshoumaru rounded the bend leading to the library. Abruptly he halted.

Kitsune. He could smell the kitsune's scent. 

Cracking his knuckles, narrowing his eyes a little bit, he approached the entrance with steady, precise movements often seen in cats stalking their prey. He could hear the kitsune too, shuffling around. What was the bastard doing in the library? 

He turned to face into the room and across from him he could easily see the kitsune. The youngster was perched on the rung of a ladder used to reach the higher shelves, pawing through a book. Sprawled around him were several dozen stacks of books and scrolls. Apparently he had been in there for quite a while.

He must have sensed him too for, though Sesshoumaru made not a sound, he looked up from the book he had been reading. Upon seeing the dog lord, he instantly froze and Sesshoumaru could have sworn he saw the youngster's tail frizz up a little bit.

They stared at each other for several long tense moments, silence blaringly loud around them. 

Finally, Shippo smiled nervously. "Umm…Hi," he offered lamely.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother responding to that useless comment. "What are you doing?" he demanded instead.

The kitsune coughed as if abashed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was looking for something."

He raised his eyes to Sesshoumaru's own and Sesshoumaru could tell he was in the mood to chat. Inwardly, Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Do girls like poetry?" the kitsune asked abruptly.

Sesshoumaru stared at him. Then he blinked, very slowly. And blinked again.

_Perhaps I did not hear him right._

"What?" he responded.

The kitsune frowned and scratched the tip of his ear. "I remember someone mentioning it once…I think it was Miroku."

Sesshoumaru nearly snorted, barely restraining himself from doing so. _That brat is doomed if he is taking advice from _that _monk._

Another thought occurred to him then and he narrowed his eyes. "Who is the poetry for?" he asked suspiciously.

The kitsune blushed but didn't look guilty. Or terribly afraid for that matter. "Nobody." He barred his teeth and in the wan light coming through the window Sesshoumaru could see his hand curl into a fist. "She can just be so stubborn sometimes," he seethed. "She gets so angry and I feel like it's my fault but it's her fault too. I feel guilty and she doesn't. Is that how it's supposed to work?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged one shoulder apathetically, unruffled and untouched by the kitsune's frustration. "People only feel guilty because they have something to be guilty about," he answered offhandedly.

The kitsune's shoulders slumped. Apparently that was not the answer he had wanted to hear. 

"Yeah," he sighed. "I guess I do owe her an apology. She's really helped me a lot and I haven't been exactly appreciative. I guess I have been rather selfish and ungrateful lately."

Sesshoumaru glanced to the side, stifling the urge to yawn. "Perhaps you should tell her then," he said, mostly because he was tired of this conversation and it was an easy and cliché conclusion to reach.

The kitsune frowned again. "Souten doesn't need anyone," he said dejectedly, quietly. His frown hardened and he regained his composure. "Besides," he continued, voice much more intense and forceful, "it's not like I like her or anything. She's irritating. I could easily find somebody else."

Sesshoumaru really did snort this time, not even bothering to try and repress it. "You both need to learn to stop lying to yourselves."

He turned to leave but the kitsune called him back. Sesshoumaru halted, his back facing the kitsune.

"Thanks for listening to me," Shippo said, a small smile curving the corners of his mouth. He laughed a little nervously. "You know, when you dropped Rin off at the village I thought you were trying to kill me! Funny, huh?"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, just enough so that Shippo could see his profile. He smirked evilly, moonlight glinting off his fangs. "Who says I wasn't?"

Shippo stopped laughing, something audible to a squeak coming from between his lips. Chucking silently to himself, Sesshoumaru walked away, leaving the frightened kitsune alone.

He was pretty glad he had stopped by the library. Scaring the daylights out of the kitsune had made him feel a little better. And it had also revealed that the fox's attentions and intentions lay elsewhere besides Rin. They were, as Sesshoumaru had predicted, focused on the Thunder Beast Queen, as odd as that was.

Of course neither of them had come to grips with their feelings. They were both lying to themselves.

The words hit Sesshoumaru like a cold slap in the face and for the second time that night he stopped in the middle of the hall.

Lying to themselves….

It reminded him strongly of the night he had asked Kagura if she did indeed love a human and the answer Kagura had given him. He remembered the expression on her face, the look of awakening in her eyes, as if she hadn't comprehended what she felt until he had confronted her with it. Kagura and Keikai both had come to terms with their love for a human. They had accepted it rather than trying to lie to themselves out of it. _They _had both come to grips with it.

Sesshoumaru had just told Shippo that he should stop lying to himself about Souten but maybe…maybe Sesshoumaru was the one lying to himself. 

And maybe…maybe it was time he took his own advice.

Maybe it was time that Sesshoumaru came to grips with himself.

* * *

It was late into the night by the time Shippo left the library. Yawning widely, he stepped into the hall, rubbing his blurry eyelids. Reading all those books and scrolls had made his back, eyes, and brain hurt. Regardless of his aches and pains, he felt entirely triumphant and satisfied. He had accomplished what he had set out to do. Now all he had to do was deliver it.

Furrowing his brow, he peered down either direction of the hall. He couldn't remember which way his room was. He hadn't been paying attention when Souten and he had wandered down here some hours before.

Shrugging indifferently, Shippo picked a direction and started down it, figuring either direction was better than nothing.

The hall was darker than Shippo had anticipated and he cursed mildly under his breath. 

"Oi, lookie here."

Shippo nearly leaped out of his skin. He whirled, heart thundering in his chest, claws stiff, trying vainly to discern who the voice belonged to. His eyesight was better than a human's in the dark but not good enough for him to see absolutely clearly. He could only make out vague shapes.

"Whose there?" 

"Hey it's the kitsune brat," said a second voice, followed by the first one, "Aye, aye, it is."

_It must be the guards, _Shippo quickly concluded. No one else would be out here this late and they talked in a short, harsh, unrefined way that soldiers commonly used.

"What are you doing out here so late, boy?" the first voice called out. "Don't you know it's past your bedtime?" 

A few snickers sounded from the darkness and a cold feeling crept down Shippo's spine. There was nothing friendly about that voice and Shippo could literally hear the sneer in it. The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise. Against his back he could already feel the beginnings of a cold sweat breaking out.

Hopefully they just wanted to make fun of him a little and let him go. He could live with a bit of hurt pride. 

He thought he saw a movement to his right. Hastily he turned to address it.

"I got lost," he replied into the darkness, managing to keep his voice steady. "Do you know where my room is?"

"Did you now? Well, that's too bad," came the silky, malicious reply. "We'll help you find it though. Won't we, boys?"

There was laughter, more than one in response, and out of the darkness three shadows detached themselves. They laughed like anxious, eager hounds that had just cornered their quarry.

Shippo backed up until his back met the wall, his hand already forming a fist. Carefully he watched the three shapes circle in. He waited for the attack to come.

"Damn…"

* * *

**Heeeeeeeee!**

**I'm going to forego individual replies because it's been...like two years since I wrote something like this. I'm a bad bad author! Hopefully I can pick it up again next chapter. I am so sorry!**


	36. Nothing But The Truth

**Wow it's been a month already. Time really flies around here! **

**This chapter is a little short (umm for me anyway) but I covered everything I wanted to it and didn't want to undermine the importance of what happens here by adding other scenes. We're finally starting to reach some closure! :D**

**Also FANART! This was done way back when on my birthday by Zipis1. Go here to check it out: zipis1. deviantart. com/art /Content-22071752 It is awesome and I love it! **

* * *

Kagura lounged in the bath, letting out a tranquil sigh as she settled into the hot water, relishing in its heat. She stretched her legs out, feeling the tense muscles start to lose their rigidity and relax. Raising an absent hand, she pawed at her damp hair, her gaze wandering to the ceiling.

Today had been an interesting day to see the least. Due to Sesshoumaru being tied up in dealing with the assassin affair, Kagura had had to step up to the plate to fulfill his regular duties, giving the dog demon some breathing room and therefore allowing him to hone most of his skills on their more paramount problem rather than have his attention divided between a multitude of different quandaries. In the past Kagura had delved into some royal responsibilities since becoming Sesshoumaru's mate but she was still a novice at consummating all the engagements and obligations Sesshoumaru normally dealt with and the strain of it had made her head hurt.

Luckily Jaken had been there. He had trailed along supposedly to 'guide' her but the result had ended up being he performing most of the work and Kagura just standing there for presence. Kagura was greatly appreciative for his attendance, not that she would ever say this aloud, and even though the little toad may not have as high a standing as Kajuu or Jogon he was still well versed in the matters of the kingdom.

Together Jaken and Kagura had checked on the status of the damaged blacksmith, given recommendations to the current workers, inspected on the soldiers, reviewed the progress of the weapons, and surveyed the ore mines. The excavation of the ore and the making of the weapons had slowed considerably due to the broken blacksmith and the clean up. As Jaken had pointed out at the time, there was nothing that could really be done about it. Once the blacksmith was functional again the mining and construction would recommence. The best course of action to take was simply to wait it out.

Shaking her thoughts of Jaken away, Kagura leaned back until her head rested on the edge of the stone, and thought about the other more prominent thing in her mind.

Kohaku and the conversation they had had that morning.

It was true that Kagura had not thought about Kohaku at all in the last six years. She had been too caught up in the joy of living her own life without chains or masterful hanyous, had been too busy adjusting to castle life and the role of a royal youkai to think about the boy that had once been her companion.

She had never considered herself overly close to the taijiya for at the time they had been around each other he had been under Naraku's influence and control. She had seen little of the _true _boy that lived behind that puppet-like stare. There had been a few instances where she could remember his eyes would not so be cloudy and his face had actually had an expression but those times had been few and far between. He hadn't really been a person back then, just a thoughtless empty husk Naraku used to carry out his dirty work.

He had still been there though and he was the only other one that understood what it was like to be controlled by someone else, to have a life but not be able to live it the way you wanted. He knew what it was like to be a prisoner and that alone made Kagura close to him without _needing _to know his personality deeply.

And the question he had asked her earlier during their conversation had prodded her mind for the entire day, darting around her thoughts like an irritating insect.

_But you're happy aren't you?_

No one had asked her a question like that before. No one outside of Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken knew where she had come from and what she had been through, and because no one knew of this, no one felt the need to ask a question like that. Only Kohaku did.

Kagura frowned. Her fingernails absently tapped against the stone.

Was she happy? She had never really thought about it before. Often she was too busy, too preoccupied to think about things like that. She had never sat down before and reviewed her life to see if it was satisfactory to her liking.

Like her feelings for Rin, she had never bothered to analyze her feelings towards her own life until someone presented the question to her. But now that the question had been presented…

Frowning harder, Kagura ceased her tapping, her fingers nearly gripping the stone underneath them.

What did it mean to be happy anyway? Did it mean she had to be smiling all the damn time, always content with everything and everyone around her? Did it mean that she should never get angry or frustrated with situations or people? Did it mean that every last wish, down to the smallest one, had to be granted?

Kagura knew her life was nothing close to perfect. She still had to deal with politics, with catty women trying to entice her mate into another bed besides her own, with stupid councils located across the country, with the threat of tangeshima, with her mate's sometimes aggravating personality, and with the growth of a young human girl into an adult. Kagura's life was littered with problems, she could not deny that.

But, despite all the hardships and the grievances, all the predicaments and the arguments, overall…overall could she say that she was happy?

Kagura smiled to herself, a wash of contentment and consent flowing through her. Yes…she was happy. She could admit that.

Standing, Kagura sloshed her way towards the edge of the bath, grasping the towel that had been laid there for her. She dried off quickly and pulled her kimono back on, using the towel to wrap her damp hair in. Leaving the servants to tend to cleaning up, Kagura left the bath, heading in the direction of the bedroom.

It was getting late. The sheen of the moon shone off the gray stones around her, giving her the queer feeling she was surrounded by a school of fish. The guards standing like silent ghostly silhouettes bowed to her as she walked by. She nodded absently back.

She reached the door to the bedroom and sighed softly, eager to fall into the softness of her bed. Turning the knob she entered.

Sesshoumaru was in the room. Sitting on the bed fully dressed with his legs bent at the knee, his arms over them and his hands dangling between his knees, staring at the wall. He didn't glance at her when she entered and Kagura paused for half a second at his appearance, a little surprised to find him there, before closing the door softly behind her.

"You're brooding again, aren't you?" Kagura addressed him, not bothering to greet him before diving in with a question. She leaned over, divesting her head of the towel and allowing her hair to fall against her back.

It was a long moment before he answered her. "Yes," he said at last.

Kagura rummaged about the room, only half paying attention to him. "Oh yeah?" She began to shed her kimono, opting to change into something more comfortable. "What are you brooding about now?"

She stooped and picked up the new clothing, frowning at the pattern.

"Rin."

His voice came out of the darkness and Kagura stopped what she was doing. She hadn't expected for him to say that of all things.

"Did something happen?" she turned to look at him, _really _look at him for the first time since she had entered the room.

She froze at the sight that beheld her.

Sesshoumaru looked…haggard. His eyes were a little glazed as he continued to stare at the wall. His mouth, which was usually in a firm line, hung open just a little. His entire body, customarily so rigid with pride, was limp. It was as though someone had taken the normal Sesshoumaru and replaced him with a doll that had his features but didn't look or act like him.

Kagura was a little more than shocked. In the years she had been Sesshoumaru's mate she had seen him angry, irritated, annoyed, pissed off, frustrated, grouchy, smug, sleepy, even a little surprised, but never _haggard._

Not knowing what else to say, Kagura settled on the general, "Is something wrong?"

He didn't respond to her answer right away and he didn't remove his gaze from the wall either. Kagura stood silently, forgetting all about her clothes as she stood there half-dressed, so enraptured in watching him that she didn't move a muscle.

"Do you know what a human smells like?" he said finally.

Kagura blinked slowly at his strange words. "No."

"Decay. They smell like decay."

Kagura stared at him, a bit stupefied. She wondered vaguely why he was talking about this but didn't question him just yet, wanting to see where he was going with it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly flicked onto her and she unconsciously straightened. His countenance had returned to its normal strength. Now he only looked defiant.

"I am not my father," he said clearly.

Kagura made no response to this. She had heard the tale of her mate's father from other sources besides himself and she was well aware of what Sesshoumaru's father had done. She knew the final result had been Inuyasha, a despised hanyou, and that Sesshoumaru's father, the great Inu No Taisho, was regarded as a human-lover. She knew about Sesshoumaru's sensitivity towards the issue.

"I do not care about the human race," Sesshoumaru carried on, voice hard, "or its future."

Kagura stood immobile, not sure if she was reluctant to speak because she really had nothing to say or because it didn't feel like Sesshoumaru wanted an answer.

"Rin," said Sesshoumaru slowly, "is an anomaly. That is it. An exception to the rule. I did not inherit my father's merciful heart for humankind."

"No," Kagura agreed softly. It was not lost on her that he was using the same words she had when he had asked her about her feelings for Rin but this wasn't the right time to point that out.

"I do look after her physical well-being," Sesshoumaru affirmed, "but I also have also kept her ignorant of her precarious position. I have kept her innocent of the problems her presence has caused me to be plagued with. In the years she has been under my care, I have kept her unaware of the dangers that she could face. That information I have kept to myself and have not divulged it to her. But this raises the question that if I have only been looking after her physical well-being, why did I not disclose this knowledge to her? If her physical safety was my only worry, why did I not enlighten her to the current dilemma taking place? Why have I not revealed all this to her when she is the very center of it? Why not inform her of her nearly perilous imbroglio? It is only common sense to make the assumption that in order to protect her I must do all these things. That is the logical choice if one were to say I am only looking after this person's physical well-being."

Sesshoumaru fell silent after that tirade. Kagura still stood in the same spot she had been, the same silly clothes clutched in her hands, her hair nearly dry by now, the cold air against her flesh totally forgotten. She watched him critically, her stare not wandering in the least. Sesshoumaru had become her total focal point as she silently waited for him to finish what he had begun to reveal to her. She didn't know exactly where he was going with it but, like the night she had confronted Kouran, she had an inkling as to what he was trying to say.

His gaze had wandered to the wall as he spoke but now it flicked back onto her. "One could only reach the conclusion that this form of action is utterly absurd," he continued. "To look after one's physical well-being, the subject must know what brand of dangers it is going to face and therefore be able to act accordingly to defend itself. In this field, Rin is hopelessly unprepared. Because of my secrecy, because of my silence she is vulnerable. This is because I have made it so."

His head tilted to the side a fraction, his hair sliding off his shoulder to pool on the bed. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"If one were to look at it from that stand point of only physical well-being, one could say that I have failed tremendously in fulfilling that. One could say that I have bungled the objective and it is my shortcoming that has placed Rin in such a problematic situation. Perhaps I did not create the circumstances of the matter but it is my actions that have agitated it by not outfitting Rin with the knowledge necessary to know her enemies, allies, and choices. When looking at it this way, one could say that by keeping Rin ignorant I have completely and utterly blundered the intentions I have."

He stopped for another moment. His mouth twitched again and his finger followed it, his arms crossing over his knees.

"But I do not see it like this because that was not the sole objective I had in mind," he said softly. "Her physical well-being is not my only concern. It is important, yes. That is why I have given her bodyguards, why I keep her existence concealed from the other youkai lords, but it is not the only matter I am interested in…"

He trailed off, his gold eyes drifting to the window where the moon hung pale and big in the sky. Kagura leaned forward, waiting with bated breath for him to finish. When several moments passed and he made no indication of continuing, she prodded him into speaking.

"Then what other matter are you interested in?"

He remained silent for a long minute and she was wondering if he was going to answer at all when he said, "Her happiness."

The words fell into the silence like pebbles into water. Slowly Kagura stood straight again, her fingers loosening on the clothing in her grasp till they drifted with a soft rustle to the floor.

She had never in her wildest dreams expected him to affirm his true feelings regarding his human ward. His actions might sometimes reveal the truth but he kept his thoughts tightly concealed. So why…why now?

Kagura cleared her throat which had gone suddenly dry. "What are you going to do about her happiness then?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Nothing. I can't do anything. It's in her hands now."

"In her hands now?"

"She decides her own destiny," he clarified. "Her future is hers to make, whatever that may be."

Kagura's eyes widened. "Are you abandoning her?"

"I am not abandoning her."

No words came after that and Kagura frowned, trying to understand. It took her a minute but then it came to her. He was letting Rin grow up. He was releasing her to decide how she wanted her life to be lead. He was giving her complete control over her own fate. Whatever direction her life took now would be her choice and her choice alone.

Kagura made a small noise in her throat, a smirk stealing across her features. "So are you admitting you love a human?" she asked slyly.

"I am admitting her happiness is important," answered Sesshoumaru stolidly. "And yours."

The smirk fell off her face. "Mine?"

"In the place of your happiness and Rin's, the circumstances and concerns of the world do not seem nearly so substantial," said Sesshoumaru in that same toneless way. "As foolish as that may be."

Kagura's heart fluttered happily. She began to smile before she realized she was doing the action and against her eyes she could feel the prickling of tears. Never in all her life…

She moved abruptly towards him and as she drew up next to him, he titled his head to look up at her. Without waiting for permission or a protest, she knelt down and embraced him. Sesshoumaru didn't move at the close contact. She took that opportunity to tighten her hold on him.

"I don't think that's foolish at all," she said against the column of his throat.

"Do you now?" Against her ear his voice rumbled pleasantly. "I suppose that's good then."

His arm lifted to lie sedately on her shoulders, not pulling her closer or holding her tightly but just a soft weight. It was, she knew, his way of showing affection. She sighed lightly, a broad smile curling her lips.

Several moments ticked by in comfortable silence, Kagura enjoying the sensation of his warmth and Sesshoumaru just sitting there.

"You know," he spoke up suddenly, shattering the silence, "you never did finish getting dressed."

"Hmm?" Kagura pulled back to look down at herself. "Oh guess I didn't. I'll fix that."

"No," Sesshoumaru objected before she could move. "There is nothing to fix."

Kagura turned to look at him, her heart speeding up slightly at the hidden innuendo. Then she laughed, unable to help herself.

It appears the night was going to end on a good note after all.

-

-

-

Souten lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. The hour was growing terribly late but she had been unable to sleep. Her mind would just not _shut up_.

Over and over again she had played the scene that had transpired in the library between her and Shippo. She knew she had acted out of anger, she _knew that_, but he _deserved _it. He was a jerk. He was ungrateful, rude, and pompous. He deserved every angry word that had come out of her mouth.

But that didn't stop her from wondering if she had reacted poorly and too hastily. Maybe he had been just trying to have a little fun with her and hadn't truly meant what he had said. Maybe he…

Souten scowled, abandoning that trail of thought. Even if he had just been kidding, she wasn't a youkai to be played with or taken lightly of. She was a Queen by her own right and not some ditzy pushover.

But that wasn't right either Souten had to admit to herself. If all that was true then she would never have left the council in the first place. She had chosen to go after him rather than stay for the entirety of the council, which was the most illogical choice for a Queen. And she had agreed to lead him here to Sesshoumaru's, a journey which had pulled her away from her kingdom for an even longer period of time.

Souten was a Queen but she also knew she didn't fit the perfect definition of one. She always did what she wanted rather than what was best for her title. She hadn't rebuilt her kingdom purely because it was expected of her. She had done it because she had wanted to, not because it was required to uphold her family's honor. That of course had been part of it but not all of it.

So that was why she had made all those decisions around Shippo. She had wanted to see him again. After all those years of wondering and wondering about him, she had wanted to see him again, and when the opportunity had presented itself, she had pursued it with barely any second thought. She always went after things she wanted. That was part of her make-up, part of what made her her.

Unfortunately things weren't going as she had hoped. She wasn't getting what she wanted and she didn't know what else she could do to get it. She couldn't force Shippo to want her. She couldn't lock him in a cage and not let him out until he agreed to her demands (and hadn't she already tried that anyway?). As much as she wanted to she couldn't order feelings that weren't there to exist.

Strictly speaking, Souten had taken a gamble when she had left the council to go after Shippo. She had entered herself into a dangerous game, one in which the decision of her being victorious or not lay in the hands of another besides herself. Perhaps it was time to accept the fact she had lost the gamble. Perhaps it was time to go home, move on, and forget everything that had happened.

A sudden thunk hit the door. Souten jilted upwards, her hand automatically reaching for Raigekijin. To the side, Koryu poked his head out of a pile of blankets he had made a nest out of, his big eyes glancing worriedly between the door and Souten.

A knock followed the thunk and Souten's eyebrows lowered at the bizarre situation. Who would possibly be wandering around at this time of night knocking on people's doors? The assassins? But how could they possibly get in here?

_Oh well. If it is them I'll just kill them. It'll be a good way to work off my rage._

Standing, she made a shhh sign to Koryu and headed for the door. As she neared it, she could faintly hear Koryu murmuring in the background, "We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die."

A little peeved at her minion's lack of faith in her, Souten jerked open the door without hesitation. A figure slumped through the doorway, obviously having been leaning against it. Souten raised Raigekijin.

"Hi," a voice said.

Souten halted. She nearly stumbled with the momentum of her swing and barely managed not to step on the person in front of her.

"Shippo?" she gasped. Vaguely grateful that she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't undressed for bed, she stared at him a moment to make sure it was in fact he. Then she exploded, "What the hell are you doing?! Do you know what time it is?! What the hell are you doing in_ my_ room?!"

"You let me in!" Shippo protested.

"And why the hell did you have to freaking fall on the damn door?!" Souten continued ranting, ignoring his protests. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"Fighting."

That word made Souten stop her tirade and she peered searchingly at him as he turned over, leaning back on his arms to look up at her. In the darkness she could see that across his face were bruises and cuts. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his lips were smeared with blood. His hair had come undone and messily surrounded his head. He winked at her with his one good eye and tried to grin, flinching at the pain that action caused.

"What happened?" She found that her was voice was strangely tight sounding.

"It was those damn guards." Shippo pushed himself up with some difficulty. Apparently it wasn't just his face that had suffered damage.

"I'll kill them!" Souten screamed. She gestured with her arms, the hilt of Raigekijin narrowly missing bashing into some furniture. "Who were they?!"

He shrugged, peering about the room for a place to sit, unruffled by her outburst. He decided on the bed and hobbled towards it. "I don't know. It was dark, I couldn't see them very well. They're long gone anyway."

"Didn't you fight back?!"

Shippo sat down with a scoff. "Of course I did! I think I managed to punch one in the eye or snout or something…"

Souten stared at him silently. Shippo glared back at her expression.

"It was dark," he grumbled, sounding like a boy who had gotten his toy taken away.

Sighing, Souten discreetly rolled her eyes. She rubbed her forehead with her hand. "What the hell were you doing out so late? You should have known it was dangerous to wander around by yourself this late at night."

"I was writing poetry."

Her hand stilled across her brow and slowly she lowered it away from her face to blink at him. She had expected him to say he had been with Rin or entertaining some other youkai female. She had never imagined he had been off writing poetry of all things.

"You were writing poetry?"

"Yeah."

"In the dark?"

"Yeah."

"Ummm," Souten chewed on a nail. "Do you…do that often?"

Shippo shot her a dark look. "No, I don't. Anyway I wrote one for you. Lemme see."

"You wrote one for me?"

"Yeah. But don't expect it to be really good or anything. I've never done this before."

"You wrote one for me?"

Shippo frowned at her continued repeating. "And I thought _I _was the one who just got their head slammed against the wall. You're starting to worry me." He raised his palm up in front of his face, as if trying to read something.

"You wrote it on your palm?" Souten couldn't help but ask.

"I didn't have any paper. You don't have to laugh!"

"I'm not laughing!"

Shippo ignored her, still peering at his hand. "Let me see. Uhh…Roses are red, violets are blue, and…uhhh…ummm…shit, the sweat erased the rest." Cursing he rubbed his palm against his pant leg. "Or blood," he added as an afterthought.

Souten shook her head, closing her eyes so he couldn't see the shine in them. "You big dummy," she said but fondly.

"Yeah well," he shrugged, "I wanted a way to say sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be a jerk or anything and you did help me out a lot to get here, so thank you."

Souten laughed. "You didn't have to thank me for that!"

"Oh I didn't? I guess this poem is useless then…"

"Oh no," she hastily rebuked. "You did have to apologize for earlier. So that poem isn't completely useless."

"Oh. Well, good then."

"You should try and remember what those guards look like."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her quizzically with his good eye. "Whys it matter so much?"

"Because I want to _kill them _for what they did to you," she responded, putting great emphasis on kill them.

Shippo lowered his face to hide his grin. Her attitude about the situation touched him. No other girl would have said such a thing or be so vehement about somebody harming him. No other girl had the guts to be vindictive about it.

That was one thing he liked about Souten. She was completely different than any other girl he had ever met. She wasn't the usual nice girl he typically encountered and dealt with. Souten could be kind in her own special way but she was nowhere close to what people typically considered nice.

And deep down in his heart Shippo knew that was exactly what he needed. Like Sango was with Miroku, Shippo needed somebody who wouldn't tolerate his crap all the time. If they did he would invariably end up walking all over them. It was just part of his personality. He would always tried to get away with as much as he possibly could get away with.

Because of that he needed somebody who would draw a firm line and not budge away from it. Somebody who could take his crap but also be able to give a little back herself. Somebody who would simply walk away without a second thought if the conditions weren't favorable to her.

And Souten was exactly that type of girl. She had proved it in the library when she had walked away after he had crossed the line with her. She had shown him with her actions that if he crossed that line, she wouldn't be sticking around. Her actions had won his respect and his respect was one of the greatest gifts Shippo had to offer and one of the hardest to get from him.

Shippo let out a great sigh and lay down on the bed, one arm slung across his eyes. "I'm tired," he announced.

Souten watched him lean back onto her bed. The idea hit her so suddenly she almost let out a cough and she blushed uncontrollably.

It was a horrible, horrible idea, even worse than the one she had had when she had proposed they ride Koryu together so they wouldn't be going so slow. It was horribly indecent! No Queen would ever agree to such a thing!

_Of course, that's never stopped me before._

After all, she always went after what she wanted and she wasn't about to stop now, come hell or high water. Souten curled her hands into fists.

"You can…" she swallowed, forcing herself past her bashfulness. "You could stay here if you like."

Shippo raised his arm a little to peer at her. "Eh?"

"I mean since you're too bruised up to get back to your room," she kept her eyes glued on the wall.

Unbeknownst to her, Shippo was giving her a queer, considerate look. "Are you thinking something perverted?"

"No!" she nearly shouted. Hastily she lowered her voice. "I was just offering you an alternative to limping all bruised up over to your room while all the guards are there to witness your sorry state. But I guess if you prefer that then staying here."

She turned around, waiting expectantly for it to come.

"Well, I guess if you don't mind," he said from behind her and this time he sounded much more cocksure about his decision then when he had agreed to ride on Koryu with her. "Since you did offer. Not that I'm being lewd or anything!"

He frowned to himself right after those words left his mouth. Why was he always making sure to tell her he wasn't being lecherous? It was like he wanted her to absolutely know he was on good behavior. Not that he was being insincere or anything. He did mean what he said.

Maybe it was because he didn't want her to throw him out. But why _did _that bother him so much? He had never been apprehensive or even concerned about a girl kicking him out. Of course those girls hadn't exactly been trying to hide their motives when wanting his company…

Out of Shippo's view, Souten allowed a grin. Predictable! He was just so predictable!

Smoothing her expression to reveal nothing, she turned around to face him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, alright then." She moved towards him and gestured across the bed. "Move your skinny ass over."

"I am _proud _about being skinny, thank you!" Shippo snorted peevishly but moved over regardless.

She pulled the covers back before settled into the spot he had vacated. Reaching up, she undid her braid, allowing her dark hair to fall around her shoulders and back. Shaking it out, she lay down close enough to the kitsune to feel his warmth radiating off his skin but not close enough to touch him. She stared at the ceiling and tried to slow down her racing heart.

"You know," Shippo said unexpectedly next to her, "I think you look better with your hair down."

As he had anticipated, she reacted badly to the compliment. A blush spread across her face and she flustered.

"I think you look better when my eyes are closed," she responded, falling into defensive barbs in the face of his compliment.

It was quite obvious to Shippo that she was unused to being complimented and therefore did not know how to respond to them except to get defensive. He found it strangely endearing for some odd reason, even if he was on the butt end of her barbs.

"Isn't that interesting," he replied, feigning astonishment, "I feel the same way about you when my eyes are closed."

She turned towards him. In the darkness they looked at each other. Then Shippo smiled at her and she smiled back.

And for once, everything was alright in the world.

-

-

-

Koryu cautiously poked his head out from his nest under the chair, careful not to make a sound. He could faintly see the figures of his mistress and the kitsune in the bed and he listening intently to their breathing, trying to determine if they were asleep. After a few moments, he relaxed, deciding they were indeed deep in slumber.

Well this was embarrassing! His mistress was asleep in bed with a male. How mortifying.

Actually the entire situation had been highly awkward for Koryu. When the two had been interacting before, he had wisely kept his mouth shut. Souten probably would have killed him if he had disturbed the somewhat intimate moment with one of his usual racy comments. He had still watched the whole thing though and he was still watching them now. He was starting to feel like a damn voyeur.

Slowly Koryu disentangled himself from the blankets. Crouching low to the ground, he skulked towards the door, taking great care not to make a single sound. If he accidentally woke up Souten…Well, there was no telling what she'd do but Koryu would prefer not to find out.

Fluttering his little wings, he lifted himself to the door handle. He settled his weight on it and the door handle turned with a soft click. Pulling it open just barely enough to let him small body through, Koryu zipped out and hastily pulled it close.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, he turned away from the door towards the rest of the hall.

Even in the darkness he could easily make out the guards. They were gathered in a semi-circle around the wall, apparently playing some game or other. At his appearance they raised their heads, only to return their attention back to their game when they saw who it was. Clearly they did not consider a pint-sized dragon any sort of danger.

Koryu wrinkled his nose, vexed at their dismissal. _I can be dangerous if I wanted to be!_

Turning his head down the other direction of the hall, he saw another guard standing outside one of the bedroom doors. Unlike the other guards, this one was not participating in any game and her eyes were fixed firmly on Koryu. Her gaze bothered him and she looked at him as if she already considered him guilty of some sort of crime he hadn't even had time to commit yet. Her eyes held ill-concealed suspiciousness but there was something else to it as well. There was a strange under current of aggression and Koryu unconsciously swallowed.

Becoming a tad freaked out, he flew towards the door of the taijiya's room. The handle turned under his weight and quickly he closed it, breathing another sigh of relief for an entirely different reason then when he had left Souten's room.

Scratching the side of his face, yawning tiredly and disregarding the unnerving encounter – He was Souten's servant after all and she had more than once put him in perilous situations. He was becoming quite adept at recovering from them - he drifted into the room. The taijiya was sleeping soundlessly in the bed and though Koryu was a youkai, he felt oddly comforted by the man's presence. After Souten, the taijiya was the only one he felt safe being around if any catastrophe should arise.

He hovered towards the chair where the baby was settled. Landing gently onto the cushion, being mindful of her form, he curled around her, letting her back rest against his side. The baby made a soft blithesome sound but otherwise made no other move.

Contented, Koryu yawned one last time before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**No Rin/Kohaku in this chapter but I really wanted to focus on these guys and bring some closure to them (Rin and Kohaku will be getting some closure very soon! :D ). It's absolutely crazy for me to think how close this fic is getting to wrapping up. We're finally getting closure! Closure I say!**

**I am kind of nervous about Sesshoumaru. Throughout this fic I wanted to show him struggle with the idea of Rin growing up and finally show him coming into acceptance of it. Hopefully I pulled that off believably. The guy is hard as hell to write.**

**Onto the reviews! You guys are way too good to me.**

PR1 - Yeah college does alright! I should be doing homework but instead I write fanfic. I have my priorities straight alright! XD I'm glad to see you're so happy I brought this story back! I am too! I missed writing this thing! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Sekre - I would totally understand if somebody decided not to pick it up again. I honestly don't know if I would after two years lol. I've kind of moved onto other fandoms as well but I will have closure! I will get this thing done, even if I am 30 by the time it is finished LOL. I am glad to hear you decided not to drop it though! Hopefully we can spark that Rin/Kohaku love back up. :P

swimchick1614 - Hey girl! I'm glad to see you're still around! And I will try my hardest to avoid taking two years to update LOL!

Questofdreams - Well don't you look familiar! :P I am really amazed that this was your first major fanfic you ever read. That makes me feel so squishy especially because I think you're so talented!

Ishimaru Amon - Eeee I hate those errors. The website does it and no matter how many times I go back to fix it, it still reverts back when I reload the chapter. It's really weird. Hehe my interest in this story has never completely died. A part of me was really reluctant to pick up this huge an endeavor again after I stopped but I am going to finish this thing no matter what! Hopefully this revealed a little bit about where the plot is headed, although this chapter was more just to bring some closure to some of the character's personal issues but the plot will definitely be picking up from here on out. Okay I'll shut up now, sorry for rambling! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

LadyCupid - Awww did it really? :D You will have to give me the link for the story when its finished. I feel so squisy when people say I inspired them, even though I don't feel like I really deserve it. There are so many better authors out there! And it still feels like we're in the beginning of the story to me as well! It doesn't feel at all like 36 chapters have passed! Time goes by so fast. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Senbo-sama - Your wish is my command! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Raniatlw - Hehe I am so glad to hear you think it was awesome. I have to admit Shippo is one of the funnest characters to write for this story. He's so silly! And him with Sesshoumaru is priceless. I'm so glad you enjoyed reading that scene as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Ezap3 - Hehe did you really read it that much? I must give you props for that. This story is so long I can't imagine reading all that more than once! Haha your description for the characters hit the nail on the head! It cracked me up that Sesshoumaru really is out of his mind! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix - I am glad to hear that you are giving this story another try! Hopefully I will be able to get updates out pretty quick (quicker than two years anyway!). We're so close to getting finished it shouldn't be too much longer before I can slap a COMPLETE sign on this fic! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Starlight15 - Haha I am so glad to hear somebody else got the same delight out of the Souten/Shippo library scene as I did. That part was by far the funnest for me to write in that chapter. I'm also glad to hear you like how I interpret Kohaku. Sometimes I get a little nervous if they're really in character or not especially with all I've been putting them through Lol. Hehe I wish I could reveal if you are along the right track or not when it comes to the assassins but I don't want to spoil anything. It will all be revealed soon though! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Aida-chan - Awww you're so very welcome! And thank you so much for the lovely compliments! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Amara Johnson - Hehe I am glad to hear you like this story so much and that you're enjoying the Shippo/Souten action! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter as well!

IceRi - Hehe I am so glad to hear you decided not to erase this! It worries me sometimes that people had done that because it took me so long to update but I'm happy to hear you didn't! Hehe I can't believe I was only 17 when I started writing this! I look back at some of the early chapters and I just cringe! And oh my god yes the random Japanese. I'm so glad I grew out of that!

Laura - I'm so glad to hear that! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

**Hopefully I covered everybody. If I missed you I'm so sorry! It wasn't done intentionally!**


	37. To Live and Learn

**I have nothing to say! Except I will be getting my wisdom teeth removed in the near future. But I should have the next chapter out really soon as I will be in Miami with nothing to do for the next week and already have most of it planned out. This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but I thought it was long enough as is and warranted a chapter in itself.**

* * *

It was with some surprise and curiosity that the Western Lord greeted the Thunder Beast Queen the next morning

It was with some surprise and curiosity that the Western Lord greeted the Thunder Beast Queen the next morning. It was more out of morbid curiosity than politeness that Sesshoumaru had agreed to see her on such short notice. Jaken had delivered the news of Souten wanting to meet with him not too long ago and Sesshoumaru was infinitely curious to see what had caused her to actively seek him out. During her stay in his stronghold, Souten had been keeping to herself, opting to indulge herself in the kitsune's company rather than pursue any political maneuvering. He was wondering what had driven her to this council.

Besides, Kagura would yell at him if she found out he had turned the young queen away.

Souten stepped into the room, bowing slightly. As she did so, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but note that the small dragon was strangely absent from her side today.

"Souten," he greeted her simply. Sesshoumaru was never very good with formalities or small talk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the Thunder Beast Queen returned simply.

Apparently Souten wasn't very good with formalities or small talk either.

"You requested an audience with me?"

"Yes." She straightened her shoulders. "I apologize for doing it so abruptly but I know with the other matters going on there probably wouldn't be another opportunity."

Sesshoumaru merely grunted in reply.

She took a breath to steady herself it seemed and plunged in. "Some of your guards attacked Shippo last night."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long moment, trying desperately to remember who in Kami's name Shippo was. Oh yeah. The kitsune. He was so used to referring to the boy as the damn kitsune that he had forgotten the kitsune's name. Same as the taijiya was simply known in his mind as the brat.

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"That is unfortunate," Sesshoumaru lied. "Did the kistune get a good look at his attackers?"

"No, I'm afraid he didn't."

"Well, there is nothing that can be done about it then. The guards are necessary at this moment in time and I cannot retract them due to an incident such as this. The kitsune will have to be more careful. Soldiers will be soldiers, crude as they are. They will not take kindly to any outsider that is not royalty. You know of this I'm sure."

_Especially considering who your brothers were, _Sesshoumaru thought but kept that to himself. Frankly he didn't care if the kitsune had been beaten or not. His feigned concern was simply out of politeness for Souten. Sesshoumaru hadn't remained in power this long without learning when it was good to pretend to care nor had he remained in power this long by making enemies out of everyone.

Now if the kitsune was killed…that might cause some problems. Souten wouldn't be too happy about it and Rin probably wouldn't be either. On the other hand there was always Tenseiga to remedy that situation so Sesshoumaru supposed it wouldn't be too bad if the kitsune's life did indeed come to a tragic end.

"Yes, I know," Souten was saying. "But I must tell you, if I find out who those guards are, I will kill them. I hope that you can understand that and I apologize in advance."

Sesshoumaru almost smirked a little. Souten didn't mince words and he could appreciate her bluntness. Straightforward characters like her were a lot easier to deal with then shady ones. You didn't always have to wonder if they had some sort of secret agenda going on or whether they were tying to stab you in the back.

"I will keep that in mind," he replied. "Is that all you wished to speak with me of?"

Souten shook her head and Sesshoumaru could see her lips compress. "No, there is one more thing."

Sesshoumaru waited silently for her to continue.

"There was a disease mentioned at the council. One that had been brought over by traders from overseas. I had to leave the council due to…personal reasons. I was wondering if anything further had been mentioned about that disease when I was absent?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "No. Nothing further was mentioned."

"Really?" An unhappy frown crossed her face. "Well, you see, during my travels, I happened across some corpses in a field. The bodies had the same symptoms that were described in the meeting."

"What sort of symptoms?"

"There were signs of hemorrhaging from the eyes and ears. They were also in twisted positions, as if in great pain when dying."

"Any other wounds?"

"No. I checked for any physical wounds that would hint at an attack but there were none."

"Was it close to here?"

"No. It wasn't in the far east though either where it is already known to be. I was unaware of whose territory it was."

Sesshoumaru absorbed this information quietly for a moment before responding to her. It was disturbing news to say the least. The council, nor he, had taken the disease as seriously as they had tangeshima. Could it really be spreading or had Souten's paranoia caused her to jump to conclusions? She didn't seem like the type who would but Sesshoumaru did have to take her concerns with a grain of salt. She was no physician and so far she was the only one he had heard mention the disease being anywhere besides the east.

There was no reason to panic yet but Sesshoumaru would have to keep a careful eye on it.

"What did you do with the bodies?"

"I burned them."

"Good." His gaze turned towards the window. "It was probably some villagers who did it. There are certain types of poisons that can effect and even kill youkai. The taijiya used to use them back before their genocide. It is possible that those youkai were killed by those means."

It occurred to him that the day was barely starting and already he was lying his head off. He had never considered himself a pathological liar before but lately he was starting to wonder if he was slowly turning into one.

Another frown crossed Souten's face. She didn't look totally convinced but she agreed nonetheless, "Yeah, probably. That sounds about right." She bowed to him then; apparently that was all she wanted to tell him. "I'll take my leave then. Thank you for your time."

Sesshoumaru grunted in response and the Thunder Beast Queen left without another word. As soon as the door closed and he was left in privacy, Sesshoumaru scowled and crossed his arms.

As if things weren't hard enough. Now he had this to worry about too. Life just kept getting better and better.

-

-

-

As soon as she had closed the door to Sesshoumaru's office and was left in private, Souten scowled and crossed her arms. She had hoped that Sesshoumaru could provide some more insight on the disease but it seemed that the council had continued to treat the topic as superficial.

Hopefully, Kami willing, it would turn out to be. For the time being it would be best not to panic or make the issue bigger than it was. Best to just push it out of her mind. There were plenty of other things for her to worry over.

With that settled, Souten walked down the hall towards her room, scanning the area around her for Koryu. She had not seen him since she had woken up. The little dragon must have left her room sometime in the night and though Souten was reluctant to admit it, she was starting to get worried. Not even at home did her small retainer disappear for this length of time. Where could the little idiot be?

Reaching the door of her room, she paused before entering, giving the hall one more sweep. Nothing.

_If that idiot went off somewhere and got himself killed somehow, I'm going to kill him again when I find him._

Clenching her jaw a little, Souten entered her room.

She had left Shippo sleeping when she had gone to speak with Sesshoumaru. But now the kitsune was fully awake and sitting up in her bed. At the opening of the door, he raised his head.

Their eyes met. Souten tensed. From what she could see of him, it appeared Shippo had too.

When Souten had invited Shippo to sleep in the bed with her last night, she had forgotten one critical fact. He was going to be there in the morning too. It was a little awkward to say the least and Souten was finding herself completely out of her depth.

Thankfully, Shippo seemed to know what to do. "Morning," he said softly.

Souten swallowed, pushing her nervousness down into her stomach. "Morning." She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Where've you been?"

"Oh…um…somewhere."

There was no way in hell she was going to tell him about what she had spoken to Sesshoumaru about, especially what she had said concerning him. Shippo didn't need a bigger ego.

She looked at him directly. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while."

"You waited here?"

"Well, I didn't want to go out there by myself. The guards aren't too fond of me, you know?"

"Oh," Souten smirked evilly, falling into their usual routine. "So you need an escort, huh?"

Shippo snorted. "Hardly. I just…need someone around who the guards won't beat up."

"What, like a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, like that."

"So I'm your bodyguard then, huh?"

"I guess so." He sighed and the corners of his mouth turned down gloomily. "How low I have sunk. Having to be protected by a woman. I'm feeling very unmanly right about now."

Souten rolled her eyes. No longer feeling embarrassed, she strode forward and grabbed his wrist, hauling him off the bed.

"Come on. Let's go."

Shippo stumbled to keep up with her but didn't try to yank his arm away. "Where are we going?"

"To get some food."

"Are we going to get lost on the way there?"

"Most likely."

"Oh goody. Nice to see some things haven't changed around here."

Souten was apt to point out that nothing had changed at all (she had been the one to defeat the rock spider after all) but decided she'd let that one slide. Just for his benefit of course.

-

-

-

They spent the rest of the morning eating part of their food, flinging the rest of it at each other, and wandering around Sesshoumaru's castle. After having found nothing interesting inside, they had meandered outside, eventually landing up by the ore mines.

Standing a safe distance away so as not to breathe the fumes, Souten cradled Raigekijin in her arms and watched the soldiers work. Shippo stood next to her, arms crossed over the stone wall, leaning against it.

Throughout the morning he had been growing quieter and quieter, to the point where he wouldn't say anything unless Souten spoke to him first. He was acting strange, totally different from the way he had been when he had first woken up.

It was starting to get on Souten's nerves.

"That must be a horrible job, don't you think?" she thrust her chin towards the workers in the ore mine, trying to spark a conversation with the silent kitsune.

Shippo shrugged. "Somebody has to do it."

"Yeah…" Souten trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

That was another thing bothering her. Normally he would respond with something smartalecy or sarcastic, but now his answers were short and not funny at all. They were just blunt.

Pondering what she should do, she allowed silence to reign for a few more moments. Finally she settled on something general. "Is something wrong?"

He turned to look at her, blinking in surprise. "No. Why?"

"You've been acting funny."

"I have?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He pushed himself away from the stone wall. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

He didn't answer that. Instead he looked straight at her and said curtly, "Do you ever think about your brothers?"

Souten pulled away from him a little, even though the stone wall was between them. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer. Please."

She raised an eyebrow at the last word. She couldn't recall a time he had said please for anything. Was this really that important to him? Why should it be? Is that really what he had been thinking about, why he had gone so quiet?

"Sometimes," she answered slowly. "Not so much anymore. It's been a long time."

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes," she repeated. "Most of the time I'm too busy to think about those kind of things."

Souten watched him critically, trying to figure out why exactly he was asking about this. Since being reunited with him, he hadn't mentioned her brothers a single time. She had but never him. Why would he bring them up now? Why would he be thinking about him?

A fang flashed as he bit his lip. "I miss my father a lot," he said. "I mean I have Kagome, who is the only mother I can remember, and I have Inuyasha in a sense but it's not the same. Nothing can replace my father."

"Your father?" Souten inquired.

Shippo glanced at her, reading her expression in an instant. "So they didn't tell you." He leaned backwards, scratching the side of his neck and glaring out across the field. "My father had Shikon shards on him. He was killed for them. That's the gist of it."

Her eyes narrowed at the short description he provided. He was purposely leaving something out, leaving her to fill in the blanks.

_Shikon shards? What do they have to do with anything? And my brothers? What do those two possibly have in common-_

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks and her eyes widened at the realization. "My brothers. They were the ones who…"

She stopped, not wishing to finish that sentence. Her gaze met Shippo's and he nodded once, confirming her statement.

"Is that why Inuyasha killed them in return? For revenge?" She didn't flinch at the words. She was not afraid of the past and what it held. She had learned to move beyond that, ever since the day Shippo had thrown a box of crayons into her hands and told her to forget about revenge.

"Not exactly." A strange grin flashed across Shippo's face, tight and ironic looking. "He just wanted the Shikon shards really. I went along with him out of revenge but he was just after the shards. He didn't really care about avenging me."

"Oh." Souten shrugged heedlessly, making Shippo glance sharply at her. "We're in the same position then, aren't we? My brothers killed your father for the shards and Inuyasha killed my brothers for the same reason."

"It's not that simple," he disputed.

"It's not?"

"No," he deadpanned, glaring at her now. "It's not. It's not okay."

"What's not okay?"

His mouth opened and closed a couple times. Souten could see the struggle on his face.

"This," he said at last, mouth working to form the words. "Everything. This is not okay."

"What is 'this' exactly?"

"This! This!" he exclaimed, volume rising. "What we're doing!"

"What we're doing? We're not doing anything."

His hands buried themselves in his hair, tugging at the strands. He growled in frustration. "You don't understand at all."

"Well, you're not explaining very well."

"This! This!" he cried, thrusting a claw at her. "What we are…We can't…It isn't right."

Souten's hold on Raigekijin tightened a fraction, a tiny bit of understanding creeping into her mind at what Shippo might be getting at. She had to ask that paramount question existing in her heart. She had to know.

"What are we?"

A feeling that was both hot and cold flooded her after those words left her mouth. Her heart sped into a stampede and her stomach flopped. She waited both anxious and dreading his response. She forced herself to hold his gaze, trying desperately to see some sign that would reveal what he was thinking.

Shippo stared at her for a long moment. Then he sighed heavily, turning away.

"I don't know, but it isn't right regardless."

More annoyed than hurt, Souten looked away as well, discreetly grinding her teeth. It was not the answer she had hoped for nor the answer she had feared. It was a vague answer that really didn't tell her anything.

"I don't know what you're so upset about," she commented. "You at least got revenge."

She could literally feel him whirl around to glare at her even though she couldn't see him, could feel his anger rise.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped. "That it should be okay for me because I got revenge? Sorry, but it doesn't work that way. Not everything is so cut and dry."

"I'm just saying," she shrugged. "You got revenge and I didn't. Just seems a little odd that you're the one still holding on and not the other way around. Especially considering you were the one who told _me _to forget about revenge."

"Oh, what? Does that make you a better person? You were unable to fulfill your revenge and yet it's me who feels like this isn't right. But they took everything from me. I can't forget what they did, how they brutally tore my life apart. They destroyed my life."

It wasn't lost on Souten that he refused to use her brothers' names. That, for some peculiar reason, only made her more infuriated. "Like you didn't do the exact same thing to me," she hissed acidly.

"Your brothers started it!"

"And you finished it, didn't you?!"

She turned to face him and they both glared at each other, faces only inches apart, the stone wall the only thing separating them. Souten refused to back down, though she couldn't understand why they were even fighting or why any of this mattered. What was his problem?

"I didn't know about you at the time," he growled lowly.

"Well, I didn't know about you either."

"That doesn't make it better."

"I don't _care_ if it does or not."

"Don't be a bitch."

"Don't be a jackass then."

"All I'm saying is that it isn't right!" Shippo reverted back to what had started the argument in the first place.

It occurred to Souten that they were going in a complete and utter circle. But at the moment she didn't really care, too caught up in arguing with him.

"What isn't right?"

He leaned away from her, putting some distance in between them so they weren't glaring into each other's face. "Being with you. Being around you," he elaborated.

"Why?"

"It's…It's just not."

"You're not explaining very well."

"I don't know how to explain it!" His claws dug into the stone wall, teeth flashing between his lips. "I just know that I can't…I can't be…anything with you."

"What does that mean?"

"Kami, are you really that stupid?" He leaning towards her so abruptly their noses nearly bumped into each other. "We're not supposed to have feelings for each other! We shouldn't even be nice to each other! I can't be your friend! I can't be around you! It's not right!"

Souten's eyebrows lowered, anger creeping into her visage. Their row was also attracting rather unwanted attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she could vaguely see the soldiers stopping in their work to stare.

"You might be okay with it but I'm not!" Shippo continued ranting. "It's not right to be friends with the person whose family murdered your own!"

"Why isn't it right?!" Souten countered just as loudly as he. "What sort of rulebook is this supposed rule written in?! What wise being told you this?! Buddha?!"

"Nobody did! It just isn't! I can't tell you why! All I know is that it's probably better if we weren't friends or anything at all! I can't be around you! It's not right!"

"Then why are you around me if it bothers you so much?!"

"I don't know!"

"Then leave!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And just like that Shippo turned and stalked away towards the castle alone, leaving Souten holding Raigekijin and fuming.

_What an asshole! One minute he's writing poetry for me and in the next he's telling me he can't even be around me! What kind of split personality does he have? What the hell is his problem?_

Looking up, she saw the soldiers watching the retreating Shippo with interest. The looks on their faces and the predatory glint in their eyes only fueled her anger. Grinding her teeth, she swung Raigekijin in an arc. Lightning raced across the ground, a cracking sound echoing around the field. The soldiers raced to get out of the way, only to have the lightning fizzle before it reached them.

"Don't even think about it!" Souten screeched.

Then she turned stiffly around and stalked off in the much the same manner Shippo had in the opposite direction he had taken.

-

-

-

"Got any threes?"

Rin's tongue stuck out the side of her mouth in concentration. A smile split her face. "Go fish!"

"Damnit," Kohaku cursed. He reached for the deck situated between them, scowling. "Why do I always lose at these games?"

"Bad luck, I guess," Rin giggled. "Keikai, your turn!"

Next to her, the boar youkai spread out her hand, her brown eyes boring into the small squares. "I do believe I would like a seven."

"No, no!" Rin exclaimed. "You have to ask someone!"

Who knew Keikai would be as bad as Kohaku when it came to playing games. It was no surprise that Rin had won the last three hands.

"Oh. Do you have any sevens?"

"Go fish!"

Keikai picked up another card, expression mirroring Kohaku's. "I have the strong suspicion that I am losing."

"Me and you both," Kohaku sighed.

"Any fives, Kohaku?" Rin chirped pleasantly.

Grumbling under his breath, the taijiya surrendered the card. Rin slammed her last pair down onto the covers.

"I win again!"

"This game is stupid," Kohaku grouched.

"You're just mad because you keep losing."

"I don't like it either," Keikai concurred with Kohaku, throwing the rest of her cards onto the deck. "It is stupid."

"You're both just sore losers," Rin commented with a sniff. She gathered up the cards and began shuffling them. "What should we play next?"

"War," Kohaku said immediately.

"But that takes forever."

"Exactly. It gives me time to actually sort of figure out what's going on."

Rin laughed at the joke he had made on himself and Keikai smiled.

They had been playing cards for the last hour or so, Rin having suggested it to pass the time since Kohaku was confined to the bed. The taijiya was steadily growing stronger but Rin was still concerned over him and had ushered him back to bed after he had moved around a little bit to stretch his muscles. He had complied with barely any complaint, only muttering how much he hated laying in bed all day.

His condition was improving each day and the wound on his side only pained him when he twisted his torso too suddenly. It wouldn't be long before he was back to normal. It made Rin a little sad to think about. Soon he would be gone, returning back to the village. The thought that she would be able to see him once every two weeks didn't help much.

That is if Sesshoumaru even allowed her to keep going there after this fiasco. Who knew what the Lord of the Western Lands would do.

Forcibly, Rin pushed it out of her mind. She would deal with her guardian after Kohaku had left with Keiseki.

Looking to the side, Rin said, "Would you like to play, Koryu?"

Kohaku had awoken that morning to discover the dragon curled on that very same spot around Keiseki and, after a few moments of hurried conversation, the dragon had blearily explained what he was doing in there. Something to do with his mistress not wanting him around due to a need for privacy or something. Kohaku didn't entirely understand it but he knew the dragon was no danger. He was actually proving to be a big help as he was currently holding a bottle to feed Keiseki.

"No, thanks," Koryu responded congenially. "I'm fine here."

Smiling at the cute scene of the little baby girl and the little dragon, Rin began passing out the cards for a game of poker. She had just finished dealing them when there came a knock at the door. All five occupants, excluding Keiseki, looked up at the noise.

"I wonder who that could be," Rin murmured.

"Not the assassins," said Kohaku. "They wouldn't knock."

"You never know. They might be trying to be stealthy."

"How would knocking be stealthy?"

"By doing something we would never consider!" Rin laughed.

Keikai moved towards the door, throwing over her shoulder, "Don't look at my cards." She opened the door a crack and Rin saw her straighten.

"Rin-sama, Shippo is here."

"Oh, oh," Rin cried, jubilant, "let him in."

She thought she felt Kohaku twitch oddly next to her but didn't pay attention to it.

Keikai stepped away from the door, allowing the kitsune to enter. Rin bounced up to greet her friend but, upon seeing him, faltered. Shippo looked downright aggravated. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his shoulders hunched, and an indignant scowl was on his face.

It was an extremely odd and rare sight. There weren't many times Rin could remember seeing him anything upset or angry.

"Hey, Shippo-kun," she greeted welcomingly.

"Hey," he responded simply, his voice a low growl. He looked around the room, eyes settling on Koryu. "Souten's looking for you," he said without preamble.

The little dragon didn't move or respond for a moment, staring at the kitsune. Shippo pointedly ignored him, moving across the room to plop down in a chair, arms crossed. On the bed, Rin and Kohaku shared an uneasy look.

Sighing wearily, Koryu gathered Keiseki up. Bopping himself three times on the head, he changed into his cloud form and floated the baby over to Rin.

"I better be going. Souten-sama can sometimes be impatient."

Rin removed Keiseki from him and smiled warmly. "Come back anytime, Koryu, and thank you for the help."

"You're welcome." The cloud flickered one time then floated towards the door, Keikai obligingly holding it open for him.

With Koryu gone, Rin directed her attention to Shippo. He was slouched in the chair, glaring darkly at a spot on the floor. Wondering what in Kami's name had happened to put him into such a funk, she asked politely, "What's wrong, Shippo-kun?"

He jerked upright, blinking in surprise, apparently having been absorbed in his own thoughts. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all." His gaze switched to Kohaku, heavy and sharp in its intensity. "When will you be ready to leave?"

Rin involuntarily twitched at the unexpected question. Mentally grimacing at her error, she prayed Kohaku hadn't noticed. Thankfully the taijiya only glanced at her before turning to the kitsune.

"Soon," he answered neutrally. "I should be good to travel in the next two or three days I'd say."

"Good," Shippo responded bluntly and returned posthaste to glaring at the floor.

Rin and Kohaku shared another look. The taijiya shrugged helplessly at her. He didn't understand Shippo's black mood either.

Chewing on her lip, Rin called, "Would you like to play with us, Shippo-kun?"

"No thanks," Shippo answered instantly. "I'd much rather stare at this spot on the floor."

"O-okay. Whatever makes you happy," Rin chuckled nervously, smile becoming a little strained.

Turning back around, she exhaled slowly. It was obvious Shippo was in no mood to talk right now. It was very evident something had happened that would make it him want to leave as soon as possible. Not since the talk about the assassins and who their target might be had Shippo really pushed the issue of having to return to the village.

Better to just let him simmer for a while and cool down before approaching him about it again. She would get nothing out of him if she pushed the issue right now.

Returning to her jovial mood, Rin picked up her cards and prepared to beat Kohaku and Keikai once again.

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru stood with Jaken in his office, the toad handing the dog demon some documents.

"Did you find anything?" Sesshoumaru scanned the documents.

"No, sire," Jaken answered with a low bow. "There was nothing suspicious in Jogon's room. Only the usual documents that we expected to find."

"And the interrogations?"

"He has not provided any more details about Dezaia nor the assassins. The only facts he claims to know is that Rin told him she needed Maniakku, the baby had been poisoned, and that the taijiya had received his wounds from an assassin. Neither has he made a confession. He stills claims he is innocent."

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched and he tossed the documents onto his desk. There was nothing questionable in the documents that would hint at Jogon being involved in something sinister. Combined with the fact that Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine what motive Jogon would have to conduct something like this and it was starting to appear that Jogon was indeed blameless of any baleful actions.

"There was one thing, sir," Jaken spoke up.

Sesshoumaru raised his head, a gesture to continue.

"When the taijiya first arrived, Jogon was very hard set on getting rid of him. He was very perturbed about the taijiya's presence here."

"That comes as no surprise. Most of the youkai residing here would react the same way as he." He paused for a moment, considering. "What news is there of the soldiers' reactions to this situation?"

"It has been kept mostly quiet for the time being, sir. I don't think most of the soldiers are entirely aware that the boy is a demon slayer, as his presence has been mostly confined to the royal wing, and I believe the general consensus is that the boy is…Rin's lover." The toad swallowed, a bead of slid sliding down his scaly face.

Sesshoumaru snorted, not surprised by the soldiers postulations. He had thought the same thing when he had first returned from his trip to the council and even now he was leery of what sort of relationship Rin had with the brat. During his subtle interrogation of Keikai, she had alleged that they were nothing more than friends and Rin herself had denied the claims of the brat being her lover. Sesshoumaru hadn't descried any signs of lying in either cases so either they were both very good liars or were telling the truth. He was willing to bet money that the latter was not the case.

If Rin and the brat were indeed lovers…Well, what say did he have in it anyway? Rin was her own free person now. Not that that would stop his blood from rushing and his hand to heat up with poison at the thought of her being involved in lascivious acts. Those were just uncontrollable reactions to the situation, yes.

Sesshoumaru snuffed that thought, bringing his focus back on the matter at hand. "How did Kajuu react?"

"Calmly," Jaken answered. "He refused to kick the taijiya out without first consulting you."

"Who gave the order to remove Dezaia from his position?"

"Honestly, sire, I had not heard about that until my lord divulged it to me."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "So not only did Jogon go above Kajuu in carrying out that order but he also concealed it from you? That doesn't sound like him."

Jaken said nothing and Sesshoumaru glared at the wall. Sesshoumaru was certain Jaken wasn't lying. The toad's greatest strength and biggest weakness was that he obeyed every single one of Sesshoumaru's commands without thought and without question. He was one of the most trusted of Sesshoumaru's subjects, if not _the _most trusted. This was why Sesshoumaru had chosen to take the toad with him on his quest for Tetsusaiga rather than Kajuu, Jogon, or anyone else. Besides, Jaken didn't have the imagination needed to lie.

Mostly what Sesshoumaru needed was a motive. If he could figure that out, it would be considerably simpler to pinpoint the culprit. But what could anyone gain from allowing Dezaia into Rin's room? And the assassins. How did they fit into everything? Were they really after the baby or were they after Rin or someone else? The brat taijiya?

Sesshoumaru couldn't see why they would be after the baby. For Rin things were a bit more difficult. If another lord had uncovered information about her existence, it may very well be plausible. But hiring assassins did seem an extreme length for such a measure. If Rin had been discovered, the lord would have been better off publicly exposing her and letting the human hating lords pick Sesshoumaru off rather than hire assassins and wasting all that money. To treat Rin's existence as a secretive manner would belie any other lords desire to get rid of her. It simply did not make sense.

For the taijiya Sesshoumaru didn't have the slightest clue. He knew nothing about the taijiya's doings; where he had been, who he had dealt with, what he had done. All those things were a mystery, for Sesshoumaru had not seen the brat for many years, not since the final battle with Naraku anyway. It could be that the taijiya at some point had slain some sort of youkai and its brethren were seeking revenge.

It was certainly feasible but rather unlikely. Most would have pursued revenge by themselves and not hired someone else to do it. Furthermore the biggest flaw in the possibility of the taijiya being the target was that the employer would need a small fortune to hire assassins and Sesshoumaru had not heard of any taijiya killings being performed on a youkai of high standing. Since the genocide of the taijiya at the hands of Naraku, demon slayings had fallen off the map. Even if the brat was practicing, he must be doing it on smaller youkai.

In conclusion, according to Sesshoumaru's deductions, none of the three were likely targets. Or at least not for a reason he could see with the information he had. There had to be a piece missing, a sliver of information he hadn't uncovered or hadn't thought of. But what?

Then again, he could also be wrong about his assumptions. Not that he would ever admit that.

He stood, quickly making a decision in his head. "Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Find Kagura and Kajuu. Tell them to meet me here."

"Ah yes, of course, sire! But ah…whatever for?"

"Because," said Sesshoumaru, claws clicking, "we're going to go have a little chat with Jogon."

-

-

-

Over the top of her cards, Rin threw a cursory glance Shippo's way. The kitsune was still slouched there in the chair, arms crossed, mouth set in a firm line, and still staring at the floor. He had not moved nor spoken for the last two hours. It was a strange concept but Rin could have sworn the kitsune was indeed sulking.

A knock sounded at the door and Keikai moved to open it. Rin smiled with delight when Maniakku waddled in.

"Hello, Maniakku-sama!"

"Morning, Rin-sama!" He stopped, tilting his head up in confusion. "Or is it afternoon?" He pondered on that a moment then threw his hands up in surrender. "Oh well, fine whatever it may be! How are you feeling, Rin-sama?"

"Very well, thank you." Rin carefully slid off the bed to make room for the physician, mindful of Keiseki's weight in her arms. She was too busy paying attention to her footing to see the grimace on Kohaku's face.

Maniakku waddled up, one clawed finger touching his lip as he meticulously examined the taijiya's wounds. Kohaku tried unsuccessfully to scoot further away from him.

Rin paid no heed to the two. She focused on Shippo, who had not moved a whisker at Maniakku's entrance. Shifting Keiseki to her other arm, she turned slightly. "Do you need to examine Keiseki as well, Maniakku-sama?"

The shrew youkai nodded without diverting his eyes from Kohaku. "Yes, yes. I need to check to make sure her lungs are healing and functioning."

Rin held out the infant to Kohaku. He took her without complaint but aimed a questioning look at Rin over the top of the baby girl. Rin smiled at him and absently brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. He stiffened slightly at the contact and a tint of red flooded his face.

"I'll be right back," she murmured lowly, her mind too wrapped up in other matters to really realize the action she had done.

She moved away from him towards Shippo and tapped the kitsune lightly on the shoulder. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Come on," she said, heading towards the door and beckoning him with a wave of her hand. "Let's take a walk."

-

-

-

She led Shippo through the halls towards the field, allowing the kitsune to remain in his somber silence as they walked. Keikai trailed after them, keeping at a respectful distance to give them ample space to talk without being overheard.

They entered into the field, Shippo pausing momentarily at the entrance to take in the sight, and Rin led him to the tree with it's boulder under it. She pushed herself onto the boulder, crossing her legs and fidgeting with her kimono. Shippo stood sullenly beside her on the ground, surveying the landscape.

"Now," said Rin, clapping her hands. "Tell me what's been going on."

-

-

-

Shippo was not a man who liked to talk too much about his feelings. Usually he shrugged matters off because he didn't believe they were worth his time and effort worrying about. Most things he didn't concern himself with. It kept things from getting messy.

But the situation he had gotten himself into was quite different. He was unable to simply shrug it away, as much as he wanted to. Souten was making a tangled mess out of him and he knew it. His feelings and pretty much his whole life had been thrown for a loop once she had reentered it.

Thankfully Rin was there and though Shippo wasn't too prone on telling Rin what had happened between Souten and he at first, being the private guy that he was, her patient and gently urging won over him. Rin had been his friend for a long time and between them existed a strong bond of trust. After all, he had been the only one she had allowed to comfort her when Kohaku and her had had their row. He was there when she needed him and now Rin was here for him.

He relented and told her everything, save for sleeping in Souten's bed. There were some things even Rin didn't need to know. His retelling involved a great deal of exaggerated hand gestures, stomping around, swearing, and some shouting thrown in for good measure. Rin watched him quietly, allowing him his hissy fits, and didn't speak until he was done.

"That's a very interesting story."

Shippo didn't say anything. He crossed his arms and glared at some random object.

"You two have really known each other that long?"

"Yes," he blew air through his teeth, making his bangs flutter.

"I see." Rin slid off the boulder, dusting her hands together to get rid of the small particles of grime on her palms. "Why do you think it's not right to have feelings for Souten-sama?" she asked pointblank.

"I never said I had feelings for her!" Shippo hissed too quickly.

She cracked a smile at his vehement denial, unable to help herself. "Why do you think it's wrong to develop feelings for her then?"

It had been hard for him to answer that question earlier when Souten had aimed it at him but now, after he had had some time to mull over it, he understood the situation a little better. And with Rin it was easier, safer. He could be completely honest with her because she was just a bystander, not an actual player in the game he had gotten himself wrapped up in.

He sighed dejectedly, dropping his arms. "Because I feel like I'm dishonoring my father."

"Dishonoring your father?"

He gestured faintly. "I would be dishonoring my father by having feelings for an enemy. To have feelings for her would be like forgetting all about the past and what happened. I can't shame his death like that."

Rin made a soft humming sound in her throat. "Do you truly believe that?" she questioned. "From what I've heard about your father, I would think the most important concern of his would be your happiness, not revenge. What father wouldn't want his child to be happy?"

"But they-"

"I think," she said, interrupting him, smiling gently, "the problem is you're looking too much to the past for answers, Shippo-kun. It's true we should learn from our past but that doesn't mean we should drag it behind us like chains. If you do that, it will invariably end up weighing you down. Maybe it's time you looked towards the future for answers instead."

"But Souten-"

"Souten-sama was able to look beyond the past and focus on the future," she cut him off again. "_Her _future. Maybe it's time you ask yourself what _you _really want and not worry so much about the past. I think your father would want it that way. Your father would only want your happiness."

Shippo stood there staring at her, arms limp by his sides. He had never really truly thought about what his father would want for him. He had never considered what his father would want his son to grow up to be or if he even measured up to it. It was strange that his father had been such a paramount figure in his actions lately but he had never stopped to wonder if his father would have approved of them. He had only assumed things.

If there was one thing Shippo wanted to be for his father, it was to be the son his father would of been proud of. But would his father have been proud of the way he treated Souten?

Probably not. His father had always been kind, considerate, jovial. Sly and mischievous at times – he had been a kitsune – but never cruel. He more than likely would have bopped Shippo on the head and ordered him to go apologize to her right away. His father would have done the right thing.

His father...

"I miss him so much," Shippo blurted without thinking.

Rin nodded sagely, understanding glimmering in her irises. "It is natural to miss somebody we've loved and lost," she said. "Especially when that person dies so suddenly. But missing somebody doesn't mean you have to break in half. I think the best way to honor anybody's memory is to live happily. That way they know their sacrifice did not go to waste."

It was often that Shippo forgot that Rin too had lost her family when she was very young. She had never really spoken to him about them, nor what had happened to them, and she was so happy most of the time Shippo had a hard time remembering that once she had had a mother and a father and a brother. She had been living with Sesshoumaru for as long as he had known her, and it seemed uncanny that she had had an actual human mother and father at one point in time.

But though they had tragically died for whatever reason, she had never let their deaths weigh her down. She remembered them but she did not drag them behind her like chains. She was happy because her family would have wanted her to be happy. That was the way she honored them.

Shippo rubbed at his eyes. His throat was suddenly strangely tight. "Thanks, Rin," he said softly.

She smiled at him, glad to see that he understood. She went to him and held him like the time he had held her the day she had wandered the roads of the village crying.

"You're welcome, Shippo-kun."

-

-

-

It was late in the afternoon when Sesshoumaru made his way down to the dungeons with Kagura and Kajuu in tow. The wind and tiger youkai were currently babbling on about some subject. Sesshoumaru only half listened to them, his concentration mainly focused on the upcoming talk with Jogon. He had been letting the jailers and soldiers interrogate the former advisor to little anvil. Jogon had divulged nothing.

Now it was time for Sesshoumaru to confront Jogon himself. Maybe he would be able to squeeze some information out of the falcon youkai that the soldiers had not.

They descended down some stairs, leaving the interior of the castle for a stretch outside that led to the dungeon.

"All I'm saying is that Jogon doesn't seem like the type to do something like this," Kagura was saying. "He doesn't have the confidence to go out on his own."

"That's an interesting notion," came Kajuu's reply. "But it is my understanding that those that appear the most loyal are often simulating a personality that would get them in their lord's favor. They are under the belief that those displaying the most devotion to their lord will not fall under suspicion. They use this to their advantage and point fingers at the culprit that does not, shall we say, lick the master's boot as much."

"And what if they really are just loyal citizens?" Kagura shot back. "You're saying that we should hold those that are the most loyal under suspicion and not the ones that act like renegades. That sounds rather illogical."

"Ah and that is why pinpointing a turncoat is so arduous," Kajuu held up a finger, a smirk making him so handsome it was almost a crime. "Everyone is a suspect. That is the most important factor to remember in any investigation."

From in front of them, Sesshoumaru came to a halt. His back stiffened. His face turned to the side, nose working. Behind him, Kajuu and Kagura were too caught up in their debate to notice.

Kagura snorted, unaffected by the tiger youkai's charms. "What a load of crap. I know _I'm _not a suspect."

Sesshoumaru's arm lifted. He moved it behind Kagura, circling it around her waist, gently urging her forward. Kagura gave him a funny look at the contact but immediately returned to her disputation with Kajuu, not paying much attention to Sesshoumaru's actions.

"Of course not, Lady Kagura," Kajuu confirmed, bowing slightly at the waist. "I am speaking in generalities. I should say those below your esteemed position are all suspects."

"Oh of course," said Kagura, sounding like she didn't believe a word of it. "Now who is licking the boot?"

"The Lady Kagura is very harsh," said Kajuu but there was an amicable smile on his face.

Kagura smirked back at him. She glanced around herself, noticing for the first time that Sesshoumaru was lagging behind them. She lowered an addled eyebrow. Why was he walking so slow?

"Oi, Sesshoumaru-"

The attack came quick, too quick for Kagura to catch, and Sesshoumaru's hand rose rapidly, catching the dart a mere few centimeters away from his neck. Kagura gasped, eyes widening, and beside her she could dimly see Kajuu's response mirror her own.

Sesshoumaru lowered his hand, dropping the dart onto the ground, looking completely unruffled by the assault made on his person. His golden eyes scanned the area calmly, measuring the angle where the dart had come from.

_There._

Before another movement could be made, he flipped his wrist, unleashing his whip. A satisfying screech reached his ears and from a small parapet, a body came tumbling down.

Things swiftly exploded after that. Guards came racing in, shouting and bustling with weapons drawn. They surrounded the body and the three standing there. Several bowed at Sesshoumaru's feet, the higher commanders of the present battalion.

"Search the grounds," he spoke to them. "If there's one here there should be another nearby. Go."

They shouted their understanding and stood, barking out orders and gesturing to their men. They fanned out in different directions, spreading out across the grass. A few remained by them, guarding them should another attack be made.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the dart. Disdainfully he stepped on it, the weapon crunching under his weight.

"What was that?" Kagura demanded shrilly, her blood red eyes fixed on the body that was being removed.

"An assassin."

She whirled to face him. "An assassin?" She looked at the body another moment. "Are you going to revive him?"

"No."

"Why not? You could get information out of him."

"No," Sesshoumaru contended. "I couldn't. They don't speak our language and nobody here speaks theirs. It would be a waste. Besides, they are famous for never giving information about their occupations, employers, or targets no matter what is done to them. If you are kept alive only for your profession, you better do it well. It would be a foolish effort to try and get him to talk."

His mate pursed her lips doubtfully but said nothing to argue with him. Next to her, Kajuu scowled as if disgusted His stare bore into the body of the assassin, something akin to anger sparkling there. His hand clutched into a fist at his side.

Sesshoumaru turned away, back towards the castle. The talk with Jogon would have to wait. Right now he needed to be present near the soldiers, close at hand to give commands.

The situation had definitely been given a violent shove forward. The assassins hadn't gone after Rin, the baby, or the taijiya. They had targeted _him_, the Western Lord.

So was he really the target after all? Had they been playing with Rin and the taijiya in order to get them to lead them here to him?

If he was the target, they were certainly not trying very hard or they had underestimated him. Did they really think something as miniscule as a dart could take him out? Did they really think a simple sneak attack would be enough to kill him? How could they not worry about him sensing the attacker?

Perhaps they were growing desperate. Maybe they had become so exasperated they were attacking the more prominent members of the castle in order to get somewhere, flinging attacks at him with the hopelessness of trying to accomplish something.

Or was there something else going on that he didn't know about? Some other hidden sinister plot he had yet to uncover? How did these things connect to each other?

Gritting his teeth, his youki flaring as the anger rolled through him, Sesshoumaru set out to oversee the soldiers in their hunt.

* * *

**Closure? Did I say closure? Whats that?!**

**Onto the reviews!**

**swimchick1614 - I'm glad to hear you liked the last chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed the Shippo/Souten here, even if I did kind of throw a monkey wrench into their relationship lol. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter and hopefully it won't take me as long to get it out!**

**Ishimaru Amon - Hehe hopefully it didn't screw anything up on this chapter either. iIs really funny about that. I'm glad to hear you like the way I did Sesshoumaru! That makes me feel a lot better to know that I'm not making him too ooc despite all the different feelings I've been putting him through. I am sad about this stroy coming to a close but I'm very happy at the same time. It's been so long and I'm glad to finally have everything reach a conclusion. As for good Sess/Kagura stories, I would highly recommend 'Love and Nonsense' by Seaouryou. It's very well written but only a one shot. I'm not aware of any long fics with them I'm afraid :(**

**Moviefan-92 - I'm glad to hear you liked the last chapter, including the Sess/Kagura and Shippo/Souten scene. Is the link to the fanart really not working? You have to remove the spaces in the link I gave. That might be why but if not let me know and I'll double check it. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!  
**

**Amara Johnson - I'm happy to hear you liked the last chapter so much! D Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. I should have the next chapter out a little sooner than usual. **

**Senbo – sama – I'm so glad to hear that! I worry sometimes that I've been making him ooc but hopefully it's not too bad! Shippo and Souten are so cute! I love writing them together! If only they could settle their differences lol. Enjoy the newest update!**

**Milday Kagura – Hehe I'm happy to hear you think it's so excellent and that you like the interpretations of Kagura and Sess. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Raniatlw – I'm really sad it's coming to an end too but I'm also very happy as well. It's about time this story and the characters got some closure hehe. It's also turning out longer than I expected so there will be probably another 4-6 to go before it wraps up if not more (hopefully not haha). I'm glad you enjoyed the Sess/Kagura scene and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Ezap3 – Hehe I feel bad for not giving Rin and Kohaku any closure but I swear it is coming soon! I just need to get these other guys straightened out first haha. Originally this chapter was supposed to have more Rin/Kohaku but it got long enough that I put it off for next chapter. They will be getting some screen time very soon! P The next update shouldn't take as long as this one did. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Darksouled Saiyanphoenix – Closure? Did I say closure? Haha just kidding. They're getting there I swear. I will be severely sad too but very happy as well when this ends. It's so long already! It will be nice to finally wrap everything up. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Evgyeniya – I adored your review so much and it flatters me so much that you took the time to leave one even though you're not registered with the site (and very shy P). And haha that doesn't gross me out. I feel the same way whenever new episodes come out for my favorite shows LOL. Thank you for your wonderful compliments! I appreciate them so much and I'm so glad you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it! As for the Inuyasha and Bleach manga, I adore the Bleach manga. For Inuyasha, not so much. It got too long and kind of just meandered along without any point for me to enjoy anymore. I loved the anime but the manga has disappointed me. On the other hand I don't like the Bleach anime hehe. Too many fillers.**

**LadyCupid – Hehe I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks Souten and Shippo are rather opposites. I think they're not as extremely opposite as Kagura and Sess but there are definite differences in personality there. I loved Kagura's death scene, even though it upset me that she never really got to be free. She really got the short end of the stick there but it was understandable considering her circumstances. And Sesshoumaru's reaction to it all? Priceless. I love Sesshoumaru. I love Kagura. I especially love them together! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Yami Umi – Sorry no Rin/Kohaku here really either. I swear its coming! Originally this chapter was supposed to have more of them but it got too long so I pushed it back for next chapter. Very soon though! Hehe thank you for the nice compliments! I appreciate them so much! Hopefully this chapter didn't take too long and I should have the other one out sooner than usual. Hope you enjoy the newest update!**

**PR1 – Sorry no Rin/Kohaku here either really. I swear its coming! There will be a lot more of them next chapter. Hopefully the cuteness of Shippo/Souten made up for it hehe. Even if they are fighting XD. Hope you enjoy the newest update!**

**Sakura Uchiha5433 – I'm sorry LOL. I'm so long widened! This story is so long I'm surprised people still read it XD Hope you enjoy the newest update!**

**Starlight15 – Awww I'm so glad you don't think he's ooc. That was probably the hardest time I've had writing him just because it's so paramount to the story and some real actual closure concerning his perception of Rin. I'm so glad that's over with haha. Sesshoumaru does kind of shaft her a lot but Kagura's so independent in her own way she don't need his attention all the time and you're absolutely right that she can amuse herself just fine on her own :P I really wanted her to come across that way and hopefully she does. Hehe I'm so glad to hear you've come to the dark side of Shippo/Souten. Honestly they are probably the hardest couple I've had to deal with in the story. There are so many different aspects with them involving their past it was kind of hard for me to wrap my mind around and make it believable. I pray it went off well though LOL. And I'm glad you liked the humor in that scene hehe. Shippo is such a delight to write. Sorry no real Rin/Kohaku interaction here but there will definitely be some next chapter.**


	38. Fireflies and a Kiss

**Dies**

**Okay I promised Rin/Kohaku so here we go! You know I never knew how much I missed writing this couple until now.**

**Also this chapter is completely and wholeheartedly made in honor of Questofdreams. She provided the inspiration for one very big scene in here by her fanart done long, long ago. Not only that but she is an awesome artist, writer, and person in general. Thank you so much!**

**And linkie for the fanart! I think I posted this once before but I can't remember and now is a good time to post it again. Remember you have to remove the spaces.**

**questofdreams.deviantart. com/art/ Protector-9807704**

* * *

Early evening had descended on the castle, the rays of the sun sinking beneath the earth and allowing the velvety blackness of night to embrace the land. The stars had not come out yet and the sky glowed purple, orange, red, and yellow. From the small window in the bathing chamber, Kohaku surveyed the attractive sight. Steam rose up around him, the water delightfully hot around his knees.

Bathing was the only time he was truly alone in the castle and he reveled in the silence. It allowed him a brief respite to clear his thoughts and cogitate over everything that had happened without interruption.

The thought of the kitsune was the first thing to enter his mind and he recalled when Rin had returned to the bedroom after leaving with the other male for a while. She had not revealed much to him about what had happened with the kitsune but she did say he was in a much better mood.

Kohaku certainly hoped so. He had seen Shippo mad before, usually because he was the one at the receiving end of said anger, but seeing the kitsune sulk silently had been rather irritating.

Though infinitely curious as to what Rin and Shippo had talked about, he had allowed the matter to drop, understanding that whatever they had spoken of was likely private.

More unsettling than that though was that while the two of them had been gone, he couldn't help but fidget and twitch impatiently, something that he could only describe as nervousness gnawing at him. He had been so bothered by it all that he had barely noticed Maniakku poking at his wounds.

He had told himself a dozen times that it was silly and stupid to feel that way. It wasn't any of his business who Rin walked off with it. Regardless, that hadn't stop him from feeling enormously relieved when she had returned from her little excursion.

Kohaku sank lower into the water, his exhale of breath forming bubbles.

The kitsune's question today had reminded him about returning to the village. He knew it had to happen but lately it hadn't been in the forefront of his mind. The enormity of it hadn't disturbed him until now when he finally took the time to scrutinize the situation.

And there was something very paramount in his ruminating that he had not included in the past.

Rin.

When he left, she wasn't going to be with him anymore. He would be able to see her every two weeks when she came to the village but that would be it. No more playing cards, no more laughs or smiles, no more of having her next to him nearly all hours of the day. Only a few precious hours every two weeks.

The thought made his heart speed up in a panic. Before, when he had tried to leave, it had been easier. He had thought Rin only wanted him around when there was no one else. Now he knew better. She wanted him around regardless of who else was there. Her words the day after the incident with Dezaia concerning his letter confirmed that, along with the fact that despite Shippo being here, Rin continued to spend most of her time with him and not the kitsune.

She wanted him there simply because she wanted him. And that made it all the more harder for Kohaku to accept that he did have to leave.

He found it all very unfair. After everything they had been through, after all they had experienced together, they would have to say good-bye to each other.

But hadn't they known that from the beginning? It was inevitable that they separate, a simple, cold, hard fact Kohaku had to accept. There was no way of getting around it, no matter how unfair it felt to him. Keiseki had to be returned and Rin was home where she belonged. There was nothing he could do to change that.

Picturing the village without Rin being there made it seem less bright, less happy. It didn't seem like the same place when he had returned from the slaying of the centipede demon at the other village, when he had thought about it being his home despite of him never thinking that way before. Had Rin really made the village that different for him? Had she really changed his perception of it so dramatically? He had never hated the village but he had never considered it his home, somewhere he belonged. But back then at that time…he had.

And that was altogether too frightening.

He was firmly decided on staying in the village to watch over Keiseki no matter what and he had no plans to travel again, at least not for now. He would be able to see Rin again. That was for certain. He just wished he could see her every day.

Sighing, he rose out of the water, absently pushing the excess water off his flesh. He reached for the towel nearby and began drying himself off, abandoning his musings along with the water.

His train of thought scared him for reasons he didn't entirely understand and didn't want to. He still had not told Rin what he had wanted to tell her for so long now. He regretted it but was glad for it too. It made it easier to pretend leaving wasn't a big deal.

Kohaku pulled on his clothes, grimacing a little at the effort it took to pull the tight fabric over his damp body. The wound on his side barely pained him as he moved and twisted, reminding him again of how soon he would be ready to depart from Sesshoumaru's castle.

Thrusting the thought away, leaving his wet hair down in order to dry it faster, he opened the door.

He had barely moved an inch into the hallway when Rin came dashing over to him, nearly bashing into him in her excitement. A wide grin was on her face and she seized his arm with one hand, Keiseki being held in the other.

"Rin?" he questioned.

"Come on!" she cried, her voice a high tenor of joy and delight. "You have to see this!"

Completely confused, Kohaku allowed her to drag him around, wondering what in Kami's name had gotten her so worked up. She led him down the hall and ahead of them he could see the entrance to the field. Why were they going to the field this late?

She dragged him to the arch leading outside and released his arm, pointing out into the wan light.

"Look!"

He stared at her a moment, utterly baffled at what was so important about the field that she felt the need to instantly haul him here right after his bath, then turned to look where she was pointing.

Fireflies.

There were fireflies all over the field. Over the grass, over the river in the distance, over the tree and the boulder. They were everywhere, little tiny floating beacons of light in a sea of darkness.

In the day the field was brilliant but now, in the twilight with its host of fireflies, it looked alive with something deep and mystical. Something that was too pure to belong to a world such as this. It was no wonder Rin loved the area so much.

Kohaku's mouth fell open a fraction, making Rin giggle.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

He didn't respond, too rapt in gawking at the sight.

She took his arm and, more gently and slower than before, led him further into the grass. The fireflies flew around them. They reminded Kohaku of a million different candles all burning brightly or stars that had plummeted from the sky and come magically to life. He watched one zip and zag about him, as if it too were inspecting him.

"How did you know they were out here?"

"I wandered by while you were taking your bath."

She stopped when they drew a fair length away from the door and moved to hand Keiseki to him.

Kohaku took her, only a slight stirring of nervousness at having to hold the baby girl. He did not hold her very often but he was slowly starting to become accustomed to it, having realized that the infant was not made of glass and wouldn't shatter in his grasp. The little girl's eyes were glued on the fireflies, her chubby hands reaching up in a vain attempt to touch them.

Rin rushed about the field, clapping her hands together to try and catch one of the fireflies. Kohaku grinned at her antics, watching her leap and dash.

"Ah ha!" she crowed triumphantly.

Careful not to open her hands, she moved to stand next to him. Slowly she parted her palms a crack. Inside the crevice of her palms the firefly sat, its light creating a soft yellow glow between her hands, like a tiny sun held within her grasp. It fluttered its wings and rubbed its legs together.

Kohaku leaned in closer, the gentle glow lighting up his face. Rin leaned in too and their faces nearly pressed together. In Kohaku's arms, Keiseki cooed.

"Amazing, huh?" whispered Rin. Her breath tickled his cheek. "Such a tiny little creature can make so much light."

Kohaku nodded silently in agreement.

The firefly twitched one more time then rose up abruptly. It flew out of Rin's hands, coming to flutter in between them. Rin laughed softly in delight.

The sun had sunk below the treeline, the last rays fading as the purple hue of twilight surrounded them, bathing them in a serene landscape that reminded Kohaku of the sunrise at the temple where Saishi resided.

Rin left his side, ambling after the insects again, and he missed her warmth. He liked it when she was near him, liked it when he could feel the heat her body radiated. Whenever she moved away, he had the strong urge to follow her.

He watched her pursue the tiny bugs, trying vainly to comprehend what it was that made him feel that way. A firefly alighted upon her hand and she laughed, lifting her wrist to show him. Her eyes were agleam with delight.

In his years as Tandokuno Kishu Kohaku had never pursued any woman due to lack of time and lack of interest. His need for revenge and his internal suffering had occupied most of his thoughts. He had never felt the desire of a woman's company and wasn't the type to pay any particular mind to how attractive a woman was.

Despite having been around Rin so often in these past weeks, he had never really taken time to admire her beauty. Even when he had stumbled on her naked at the hot spring he hadn't seen anything in great detail, due to hurriedly turning away to save them both embarrassment. But now, in the satiny darkness of twilight, the fireflies a tiny glow around her face, he looked at her, _really _looked at her, for the first time.

And thought her the most gorgeous being he had ever seen.

-

-

-

In the confines of his room, Shippo sat and glared at the wall. He had been doing a lot of wall and floor glaring today. It was a good way for him to keep himself from getting distracted by other things and focus on his dilemma.

Souten was so annoying. She had come barging back into his life without warning and then proceeded to make a mess out of it. Before she had come careening into him, he had known what he wanted and he had been on one straight path. But now that path was all over the place, he didn't know what he wanted anymore, and he didn't know how to get what he wanted even if he did know what he wanted! It was a frustrating position.

Letting out an aggravated snarl, he buried his face in his hands. He wished there was some sort of all-knowing guru he could go to. Someone who would be able to tell him what he should do, which choice was the right one. It would be so much easier than having to make the choice himself.

At that thought, he raised his head with a frown.

What choice was he trying to make exactly? To not see Souten anymore? The problem felt deeper than that though. To not be with Souten? Yes, maybe that was it.

On the other hand that decision wasn't entirely his to make. It was partly Souten's.

_But, _he thought,_ hasn't she made her choice already?_

He considered their journey to Sesshoumaru's castle; their arguments along the way, the bickering over being lost, the look on her face when he had suddenly lost his transformation, the simple fact she had supposedly miraculously found him in the middle of the woods, the time she had sat in his lap as they rode Koryu, and the way she had hugged him after the fight with rock spider. All those incidents and actions pointed to one thing: that Souten genuinely did care for him. It was a bit surprising that he had not connected the dots before. All the signs had been there plain as day. He had just not heeded them as much as he should have.

Part of it was because of his mission to get Rin but the other part was because he had been afraid. Everytime Souten had done something that made him feel warm, the thought of her brothers always made things turn cold again. He hadn't wanted to see those things from Souten because deep inside himself he had known it would lead to this and the current plight of morals he now found himself in. He had known it would cause him to become at war within himself.

He truly did admire Souten for being able to let go of the past. She had moved on like Rin had, allowing the tragedy of the past to become faded grays. Never forgotten but never weighing them down either. They had reached a good balance within themselves, which was what Shippo needed to do.

Too bad it wasn't that easy.

His conversation with Rin trickled back into his mind and he contemplated over what she had said. She had told him to look to the future for answers instead of the past, to focus on that and not so much about the past. The past couldn't be fixed no matter how he much he wished it could be. But he could fix the future.

_His _future.

His future was his own to make and no one else's. If he wanted to be happy, he had to make it so. Nobody else could do it for him. If his future was to be happy, it was up to him.

The big question then was: what did make him happy?

Shippo lowered his hands. He rose and walked to the window, determination sparking in his veins. Peeking out, he measured the distance between his window and the ground. It was a fairly long drop. If he didn't land right he would probably end up breaking something.

Carefully he swung one leg over the stone edge, balancing himself precariously half in and half out of the room. Taking a deep breath, he made a small leap and transformed into his balloon form with a pop in midair. Congratulating himself on his brilliant idea, he floated slowly to the ground, returning to his normal form once he felt the brush of the grass. Skimming the landscape cautiously for any guards, he crouched down and began making his way along the rock wall.

He had a fair idea what made him happy. Now it was up to him to get it.

-

-

-

In the field, Rin halted suddenly in her chase of a firefly. She straightened and placed her hands on her hips. "Would you look at that."

Kohaku, in the midst of allowing a firefly to crawl on his arm for Keiseki to see, shifted to look in the direction Rin was facing. In the distance, against the wall of the castle, a shadow moved. Kohaku narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher who it was prowling around.

Shippo. The damn kitsune was skulking along like some sort of burglar. What the hell was he doing?

Rin raised her hands to her mouth and called out, "Where are you going, Shippo-kun?!"

The kitsune's tail frizzed at the call, his head turning sharply towards them. He relaxed a tad upon seeing them but did not rise from his crouched position. "Umm…no where."

The kitsune sounded downright guilty, as if they had just caught him in the middle of doing something naughty.

Rin snorted. "He's such a liar," she commented. "Look at him, he's grinning like a cad. I bet he's off to Souten-sama's room."

Kohaku chuckled, unable to help himself. Secretly, though he would never admit it aloud, he was glad to see that the kitsune was back to pursuing the Thunder Beast Queen. It was absurd but it made him feel a lot better knowing that the kitsune's attentions, at least his romantic ones, were not on Rin.

He mentally smacked himself. It wasn't good to think like that. It shouldn't matter who pursued Rin. It was none of his business.

Glancing to the side, he saw the form of Mamoru leaning against the archway. Kohaku had nearly forgotten she was there. The cougar had not spoken a word the entire time she had been around and she had made no move to go after Shippo despite the strangeness of the situation. She simply stood there.

"Your night time bodyguard is a great deal different from Keikai," he remarked to Rin.

"Hmm?" Rin cocked her head at him, shooting a glance Mamoru's way. "Yea," she agreed, "Mamoru's always been rather quiet. Although lately she's seemed more withdrawn than usual."

She frowned then shrugged the subject away, returning back to what she had been doing beforehand.

Despite that, Kohaku's gaze lingered on Mamoru a little while longer than was necessary.

-

-

-

Shippo hurried along the castle wall, a little mortified that Rin and Kohaku had caught him. He wondered vaguely how anyone could manage to have a secret love affair around here, if they did that is. His very first time trying to sneak to a ladies room and he had been caught red-handed! Sure he had snuck into girl's rooms many times in the village but here in Sesshoumaru's castle his skills that he had thought so highly of were not proving to be the most effective.

He came to a stop under the window that he believed was Souten's and craned his neck, trying to see better what was inside the room. If it wasn't Souten's room, he was going to get himself into a lot of trouble. The occupant would probably kill him.

Looking back the way he had come, he counted the number of windows between his room and this one. The number matched up right. It had to be Souten's room.

Praying to Kami, he transformed and propelled himself to the window.

It was Souten's room alright. He found that out quickly for as soon as his large pink form floated into sight, she whirled around and pointed Raigekijin right at him. Did she ever put that thing down?

"Hey, it's me," he said, letting her know who it was so she would lower her weapon.

Oddly, his words had no effect and the weapon remained pointed at him.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I came here to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"No. Go away."

"Don't be like that! I came here to apologize."

"Well, you seem to be doing that an often lot lately."

He transformed himself back without warning her and she took an unconscious step back at the loud noise. Laying half in and half out of Souten's window, Shippo raised a hand, which would have seemed like a pleading gesture if not for the cheesy grin on his face.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Go away," she said again, teeth flashing. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh, good. Because I didn't really want to talk either."

He levered himself up and swung his leg into the room despite still not having received permission to enter. He stood and brushed himself off, giving her a ridiculous smile. Souten glared right back at him.

"Get out or I'll call the guards," she warned.

He gave her a mock-pained look. "Would you really do that? You don't want them to beat me up again, do you?"

He could see her winding up. Her hands tightened around Raigejikin, her eyes widened just a little bit, and her lips pulled back. It occurred to him right then and there that even when she looked angry beyond belief, he didn't see her brother in her anymore. He just saw her, Souten the Thunder Beast Queen, not Hiten or Manten. Funny he hadn't realized when that had happened.

"Yes, I hope they do beat you up!" she began, building herself up into a good rage. "I hope they beat you up so bad that you won't be able to-"

Shippo never did find out what exactly she hoped he wouldn't be able to do because in that moment he strode towards her, stride full of purpose, and kissed her. It was a dangerous and daring move on his part and he waited with bated breath for her to slap him, whack him with Raigejikin or electrocute him. He got neither of those though as Souten slackened in his grip and Raigejikin fell to the floor with a clatter. So she did put that thing down once in a while.

In the next instance she had pulled back away from him, a strange noise making its way out of her throat. Her hand rose to touch her mouth and Shippo could see the blush on her face.

He wondered if she had ever been kissed before. The thought that he might have been her first kiss made him feel extremely proud for some inconceivable reason.

Her eyes flicked onto him next, the red color blazing furiously. "What the hell is your problem?!" Her hand fell away from her mouth to fist at her side. "Do you change personalities at night or something?! During the day you can't be around me then at night it's like the complete opposite! What kind of split personality do you have?!"

He shrugged. "I'm a pretty complicated guy," he said simply.

Kami now he was starting to sound like Miroku.

"Don't give me that shit! What was all that today about 'it's not right to be around you,' and 'it's not okay for us to see each other'? And then you k-k-kiss me," she stuttered on the word before finally forcing it out, her blushing turning scarlet. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Shippo sighed and pushed a clawed hand through his hair, his mood turning from playful to serious. "Look, I was wrong, alright?" he said, trying to mollify her temper. "I didn't mean to jerk you around or anything. I just had some personal issues that I should have resolved on my own before dragging you into it." He shrugged one shoulder again. "I'm not as strong as you are. You were able to let go and I wasn't, that's the gist of it. I was too busy concentrating on the past to look towards the future. I lost sight of it cause of that. I wasn't able to do what you did until now. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You had nothing to do with it and I'm sorry."

She glowered at him, her body not moving out of its defensive posture. "So now you think its okay for us to be around each other?" she growled lowly.

"I don't know if it is," he admitted. "I'm not sure what's right and what's wrong anymore honestly. All I know is that I want to be happy now and in the future. And in order to do that I need you in my life, even if it is just to get me lost all the time."

Her body lost it's rigidity after that, eyes slowly blinking as though she couldn't believe her ears. The color was high in her cheeks and her lips parted. Then, in the next instant she seemed to regain her composure and her eyes narrowed.

"How do I know you're not just jerking me around again?"

"You don't," said Shippo modestly. "I'm just praying that you believe me. We both had some issues to work out. I think it will be a lot better now that we-"

"We?!" Souten echoed. "_We _had some issues to work out? Excuse me, I did not have any issues-"

"Jealousy issues."

"I do _not_! What a thing to say! You can be with any woman you want-"

"How about you?"

Souten tried to ignore that, although Shippo could see the blush blossom like a wild fire across her face. "A-a-as I was saying you can be with any woman you want! It doesn't bother me one bit!"

"But I only want one."

"Don't try and weasel your way out of this!" she snapped hotly, glaring at him. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know," he confirmed. "Unfortunately I don't have any poetry this time to-"

"Oh Kami no more poetry," she interrupted him hurriedly. "The last one was just horrible."

He gaped at her. "What?! You didn't even get to _hear_ the last one! I couldn't even read it because it got washed off! You can't judge something you didn't even get to hear!"

"I heard the first two sentences and it was awful!"

"It got better! The first two sentences were just practice!"

"Well, you should have written more practice sentences because those ones were awful!"

Shippo couldn't stop himself. He guffawed. The fact that they had fallen into their usual routine of yelling at each other over absolutely nothing at all dawned on him and he couldn't help but find it humorous. When they argued about nothing, he knew everything was alright between them.

"Why are you laughing?!" Souten demanded. "This is not funny!"

"Oh but it is."

"This is a very serious matter! You can't just come in here and kiss me and act like everything is alright! I am a Queen and should be treated as such! You should be kissing my feet and begging forgiveness!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" he responded mischievously.

Frustrated, she made a deep, gurgling growl deep in her throat. She bent down and seized Raigejikin in her grip, her intentions plain on her face. Fortunately Shippo was close enough to grasp the handle and prevent her from raising it higher than her chest.

"Woah now! None of that."

"Let go!"

"No, you're just going to hit me with it."

"Exactly. Now let go!"

"So violent," he admonished. "Anyway I wanted to give you something. And no it's not a poem so don't freak out."

He kept one hand securely on Raigejikin to make sure she didn't try and swat him, and dipped his other hand into his pocket, searching around for whatever he had in there. Souten glared suspiciously at him.

"Ah, here it is."

He pulled out his hand and held the strange object in front of her face. Souten's glare switched from him to the object and it took a moment of glaring at it to puzzle out what he was holding.

A crayon. He was holding a crayon. The same one she had thrown at him when she had found him in the woods, reunited after so many years.

"You kept it?" she asked, bewildered.

He nodded. "Yeah. I figured it was a good keep sake. But now I want you to hold it. That way I always have a reason to come back to you and you know it. And if, say, one day you decide you don't want me around anymore, you can give it back to me."

"Why would you come back for _that_?"

It was only a crayon after all.

"It's mine, isn't it?" he pointed out. "I didn't say I was giving it to you. I'm just loaning it to you."

"And what if you decide you want it back?"

"Because I know I won't," he said. His gaze met her own and held it, showing his sincerity. "Not unless you want me to have it back."

He backed away from her, his hand falling away from Raigejikin's handle, putting some space in between them. At the release of his grip, Souten allowed Raigejikin's spiked head to dip towards the floor, lowering the weapon down below her waist. She looked at the crayon still held in Shippo's grip.

Long moments ticked by and finally, very slowly, she reached for it and took it from him.

He smiled at her, looking ultimately pleased with her decision. At his look her gaze darted away to the floor, her face heating up again. She tucked the crayon into her pocket.

"Thank you," she said automatically.

"No, thank you," Shippo contradicted.

Shippo waited for her to insist that she was the thankful one, not he. They argued about everything, it was the way they related to each other. It was only natural they argue about this too.

"Why did you kiss me?" she said instead, her voice low, nearly timid. Her gaze remained glued on the ground.

Shippo blinked at the strange question he hadn't expected. "Isn't it obvious?" he responded. "I like you. What other reason would I need to have to kiss you?"

"O-o-oh," she spluttered in reply.

Shippo smiled indulgently, feeling pretty damn good about himself. He hoped that his father would be able to see this and be happy for him. Be proud of the man he was, who he was growing up to be, and especially for finally having the strength to let go and move on with his life. The future was his to make and while he would continue to remember his father, he silently made a vow to not to let his father's death go to waste. He would make sure his father's sacrifice would not be in vain by being happy like his father would have wanted him to be.

"You know," Souten said suddenly, breaking Shippo out of his thoughts. "That kiss was pretty bad."

"_What?_"

"Yeah," she continued. "In fact I think it was downright awful. You obviously need some more practice."

Shippo paused for half a second, taken completely by surprise. Then a grin spread across his face.

He was perfectly happy with having to hear how shockingly horrible his kissing ability was if it meant he got to kiss her more. He could live with that.

And hell maybe he would even let her be right for once without having to start an argument.

-

-

-

Their jaunt into the field lasted much longer than Kohaku had anticipated. Sunset faded into twilight, twilight into deep night. By the time the moon was high in the sky, Rin and Kohaku had ceased chasing the fireflies and now lounged on the soft grass, content to observe the tiny insects about them.

In front of them the river glowed like molten silver, flowing serenely along its path through the field. The stars were bright in the sky, casting enough light to enable them to walk without having to stumble along blindly. The fireflies continued to circle them and the other insects were a soft background noise like the river.

They talked quietly about useless, unimportant things, both of them careful not to bring up anything too consequential. Neither of them mentioned the return trip to the village, nor the assassins, nor the dangers they had faced along the way there. The night was far too lovely to be ruined with talk of hazardous things and neither of them had the desire to face reality right now, preferring to let the hungry beast sleep for just a little while longer. They treasured the short interlude, knowing in their hearts that come tomorrow they would have to face the mountain of troubles.

Kohaku told her about his travels. He told her about the beautiful mountains he had seen, the glassy lakes he had swam in, the lush forests he had camped in, and the roving sea where he had finally reached the end of his journey. He told her about Saishi and the monk's temple, the quiet tranquility that encompassed it.

He didn't mention the villagers who hated him nor the persecution he had suffered at their hands and his own, omitted his almost obsessive desire for revenge, and neglected to tell her about his visit to his old home, which was now only a graveyard for his brethren.

Now wasn't the time to discuss those sort of things so he left them out.

For her own part, Rin told him about her stay at the castle. She told him all about the different subjects she had been taught, the poems she had to dissect, the planets she had to memorize, and the Buddhist practices she had learned. She told him about her first meeting with Keikai and discovering the field.

She said nothing about her friendship with Dezaia, avoided the subject of the Shikon No Tama, and mentioned naught about the torture the villagers had put her through before she had encountered Sesshoumaru, when she had been just a little girl.

Now wasn't the time to discuss those sort of things so she left them out.

Their conversation consisted of the brighter things in their lives, not the darkness of calamity they had endured. The field gave them a tiny sphere that was all their own, a closed circle that held the world out for however brief a time. It was rejuvenating, special. Perfect.

As the hour grew later, Rin's drowsiness pulled on her. She yawned at several different interludes and her eyes fell to half-mast. She didn't say they should go in though and Kohaku didn't dare ask if she would like to. He didn't want to return to the normal world just yet.

She shifted her position instead and leaned her back against Kohaku's shoulder, allowing him to support her weight. Her head came to lie against his collarbone, her hair tickling his cheek, and together they looked at the stars.

"I like it when you have your hair down," she murmured sleepily at one point.

Kohaku's face went hot. "Wha-what?"

"You look good like that."

His face was so hot he was surprised it didn't burst into flame. He swallowed.

_She doesn't realize what she's saying. She's probably half asleep and just babbling._

He wasn't totally incorrect in that assumption as it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. In her lap Keiseki also peacefully slept and Kohaku listened carefully to their breathing.

Concluding that the two females were deep in slumber, he raised his gaze to the sky and pondered once again the question that had been hounding at him for the last few hours.

What was he going to do?

No longer was it about staying in the village or not. That he had already decided. Now it was about Rin and their unavoidable departure from each other.

It was bothering him more than he cared to admit and he had been thinking about it more and more frequently, though he chalked that up to the fact that the day when he would have to leave was swiftly creeping up on them.

He wondered briefly if Rin was as pained as he was about the prospect of it. She hadn't given him any clean cut confession or sign but her twitch earlier when Shippo had asked him about leaving made him think that it did indeed bother her on some sort of level. She masked it very well and Kohaku wasn't sure if it was for his sake or her own. Maybe both.

He hadn't questioned her about it. Partly because it was her choice if she wanted to reveal such things and not his. The other part was that he was scared to death of what her answer would be and truth be told he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it. It was better left unsaid.

He knew revenge was lost to him. Repentance was lost to him as well. The only reason he lived now was for Keiseki and his sister, who deserved much better than what he had given her. And…

Rin shifted against him in her sleep, muttering something about acorns, and Kohaku closed his eyes. Her warmth flooded into his body, into his soul, and he wished for one desperate moment that they could stay forever in this field, in their own little halcyon bubble where he was no longer Tandokuno Kishu nor the taijiya that had slain his own kin but just a man. Just Kohaku.

Rin made him feel that way. She made him feel like the world really did have some good left in it and that it was worth fighting for. He wished he could really, truly believe it.

The air was disturbed next to him and Kohaku looked over his shoulder. Koryu had landed nearby and was walking the rest of the way over to him.

"Koryu?" Kohaku asked, a little worried at seeing the little dragon out here.

Koryu blinked his large eyes, coming closer and peering around Kohaku's bulk to see the other two. "I was unable to stay in the room because Souten-sama is…preoccupied with some…personal business," he said as way of explanation.

"Oh." A smirk almost crept its way onto Kohaku's visage, knowing all too well what that personal business probably was. He didn't dare ask, not wishing to hear the sordid details.

"Did she kick you out?"

"I left of my own accord." Koryu wrinkled his nose. "If she knew I had been there it would not bode well for my lifespan."

Kohaku cracked a grin, amused by the dragon's humor.

The little dragon curled up next to Rin's legs, close to Keiseki, and let out a heavy sigh. "I think I will have to start getting used to sleeping outside," he muttered darkly.

"Yeah," Kohaku agreed, scarcely holding back a laugh. "I think you'll have to too."

-

-

-

The hour was late when Souten walked with Shippo back to his room, both of them having reached the unspoken resolution that sleeping in the same bed was not a good idea. Last night it had been alright. There had still been an innocent barrier between them of not knowing. But if they repeated the action tonight, there was no telling where it would lead and neither of them were ready to find out just yet.

As they traveled down the hall, they walked close together in an easy, comfortable silence. There was a hot thrumming heat between them that had not been there before, one that was exciting and full of promise. It made Shippo eager to see where they would end up together, what the future had in store for him.

Souten tried her hardest to act like she didn't feel it but Shippo could see it in her eyes, in the flick of her gaze when she looked at him, in the twitch of her hand. He could read it in her body language.

He allowed her her defenses just so she could make herself her feel better, not that that stopped him from chuckling just a little bit. He couldn't stop being himself.

They reached his door and Shippo opened it. He turned to face her before going in.

"Good-night," Souten said, turning to leave.

Shippo arched an eyebrow. "No kiss good-night?"

"No."

"She-devil."

"Bastard."

He smiled. Souten looked at him and found him so outrageously attractive it made her heart swell against her rib cage. It would be so much easier to deny him if she didn't find him so good looking.

Shooting an anxious glance to either side of them, making sure there were no guards too close by, she rose to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. When a moment had passed, she pulled away.

"Good-night, Shippo," she said, a small smile curving her lips.

He beamed at her. "Good night!" he crowed all too loudly and closed the door.

Souten waited, allowing the seconds to tick by in case Shippo decided to open the door because he had mysteriously forgotten something. When she was certain he wasn't going to come back out, Souten jumped in the air and let out a whoop.

Quickly she slapped a hand over her own mouth, eyes darting back and forth. She had not meant it to be that loud. Dear Kami if Shippo had heard she would never hear the end of it. He would gloat about it for weeks if not months.

Thankfully there came no movement from Shippo's room and she relaxed. Straightening her shoulders, she moved to head back to her own room.

"Souten-sama!" a high-pitched voice called from behind her.

Stopping in her tracks, she rotated to face the other way. The toad, the one who had allowed Koryu in that first night, was walking towards her.

"Yes?"

The toad kneeled at her feet. Souten waited impatiently for him to continue. He rose and raised a hand around his beak.

"The Lord Sesshoumaru has requested you," he whispered. "It is very urgent and he implores that you come straight away."

Uneasiness brushed against her heart and up her spine. Sesshoumaru wanted to see her now at this hour? And it was urgent? Had something bad happened?

Well it obviously didn't involve Shippo so that was out. Koryu?

That didn't sound too probable. The dragon was good at keeping out of trouble. It was Souten who usually dragged him into it.

She gestured with Raigejikin, a sign for him to continue. Better to just go and figure out what Sesshoumaru wanted. "Lead the way."

Jaken bowed one more time and Souten followed him down the hall towards Sesshoumaru's office.

-

-

-

"I wonder how late it is."

Kohaku blinked open his eyes at the sound of Koryu's voice. Raising his head off of Rin's own, he rubbed at his eyeball. Had he dozed off there? He couldn't remember.

Covering a yawn, he looked at Rin still asleep against his shoulder. Kami knew how late it was. He was bone tired though and he needed to move them inside before he landed up falling asleep. It wasn't a good idea to spend the entire night outside.

"Koryu," Kohaku said to the little dragon, "do you think you can carry Keiseki?"

Koryu rose to his feet. He banged himself three times on the head, morphing into his cloud form. "That won't be a problem."

"Thanks."

Gingerly Kohaku moved, trying not to wake Rin. He scooped Keiseki up out of Rin's lap and set her on Koryu. Allowing himself to breathe again, he maneuvered Rin into his arms. She stirred a tad at the disturbance, a soft noise that sounded suspiciously like a question coming from her throat. Her eyes flickered open a crack, settling on his face.

"It's alright," he whispered comfortingly to her.

She seemed to believe him. Her eyes slid back closed again and she made another soft sound. She curled into him, a smile on her face.

Positioning one arm under her legs and the other around her waist, Kohaku levered himself up. Standing, Rin held securely in his arms, he looked about himself.

The fireflies had not left. They flitted around him, surrounding him, and he paused before leaving to appreciate their beauty one more time.

Then, with his precious cargo held firmly in his grasp, he set out for the castle.

-

-

-

Placing Rin into her room was not as difficult as Kohaku had dreaded it would be. The guards he had passed by had only stood there, not saying a word to him and not hackling him in the slightest. Silent, oppressive Mamoru had opened the door for him and Rin had only curled into the blankets when he set her down.

Running his hand fondly through her bangs, he pulled the sheets over her and quietly left the room. In the hall, he took Keiseki from Koryu, thanking the little dragon again for his help.

"It's my pleasure," Koryu replied.

Another figure moved down the hall from them and dragon and taijiya turned to look. None other than Souten herself came walking down the hall. At the sight of Koryu and Kohaku she stopped. Across the space between them, they looked at each other.

There was no smile on Souten's face and no happy gleam in her eye. She looked thoughtfully serious, as if something was weighing on her mind. She said nothing. Kohaku didn't know what to say to her. He could count the number of times he had been around her company on one hand and never had they been by themselves. There had always been others around at the time, others that he knew better. Being alone with the Thunder Beast Queen was awkward.

Souten's eyes raked over his form once then drifted onto Koryu. "Koryu," she called.

The cloud flew over without hesitation. He settled near her shoulder.

Souten's gaze flicked back onto Kohaku. Then she moved to turn away. "Get some sleep, taijiya," she said, nothing but her profile facing him. "You'll be needing it."

With those words, she walked away, heading back towards her room. Kohaku stared after her fleeting form.

It hadn't sounded like a threat. It had sounded more like a warning. But a warning for what? What would he need sleep for? What the heck was she talking about?

Frowning, he checked to make sure Mamoru was in front of Rin's room. The cougar stood there against the wall. That was good. Rin would be safe.

Sliding Keiseki into the crook of his arm, Kohaku entered his own room, mind now abuzz with a thousand more different questions.

-

-

-

Rin was blearily awoken by a hand gripping her shoulder. She struggled against the pull of consciousness, wanting to stay asleep.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled.

The insufferable hand did not leave though. Rather it started shaking her.

"Rin-sama," a voice whispered urgently. "Rin-sama, you must wake up."

She recognized the voice. Mamoru's. Forcing her eyelids open, she turned over to get the cougar in sight.

"What's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama's orders," Mamoru said her age old line. "He has ordered that you get dressed and come see him. Also please pack at least a week's worth of clothing."

Rin froze. "Pack?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama's orders."

Gritting her teeth, Rin pushed herself out of bed, knowing she would get no answers out of Mamoru. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out her bag she used when she went to the village.

What the heck was going on? Why was Sesshoumaru waking her up in the middle of the night and ordering her to come see him? Had something bad happened? Had he become so angry with her he was kicking her out?

A shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature ran through her body. He couldn't possibly be that angry could he? If he was going to kick her out he would have done it already, right?

Rin wasn't completely positive but it didn't seem like Sesshoumaru. If she had really infuriated him that bad he would have gotten rid of her days ago.

Another thought caught her attention and she stopped what she was doing. When had she gotten into her room? She remembered the field and the fireflies, remembered leaning against Kohaku, but how had she gotten here? Had Kohaku brought her here?

The idea of it made her blush. Why hadn't he just awoken her? Had he really carried her all the way here without waking her up?

If she focused enough she could vaguely remember waking at one point in his arms and having him whisper everything was alright to her, but she had thought that a dream.

Dousing her thoughts, leaving the mystery alone, she swung the pack over her shoulder. She nodded to Mamoru to show she was ready. The cougar opened the door for her and they stepped into the hall.

Shippo and Kohaku were standing there waiting for them. Kohaku held Keiseki in her arms.

"Hey," Rin greeted them softly. She waved a finger in Keiseki's face.

Both males murmured greetings in return and Keiseki yawned. Rin felt her own drowsiness pull at her. What time was it anyway? How long had she been asleep?

"Do you know what's going on, Rin?" Shippo asked.

She shook her head. She raised her eyes to look at him and at the same time she noticed that there was an absence of guards in the hallway. Her eyebrows lowered. Where had the guards gone?

"This way," Mamoru prompted them.

She walked down the hallway without a backwards glance, letting the others trail after her. They moved to follow and Rin landed up between the two males. She reached for Keiseki.

"Let me hold her," she whispered to Kohaku.

If she held the baby, it would free the taijiya to fight if the need arose. Understanding, Kohaku surrendered Keiseki without a word. Shippo and him exchanged a look over Rin's head and the kitsune nodded. He understood too.

Mamoru led them down several different hallways, taking several different turns, up and down several flights of stairs, leading them into an area that was secluded from the main part of the castle. Rin peered around. She did not recognize the area, having only come down here a few times when she was younger. She had only been exploring then. As far as she knew Sesshoumaru rarely used these quarters, if ever.

She was about to demand what was going on when Mamoru rounded another corner and ahead of them Rin saw a white shape.

Sesshoumaru. With Souten, Koryu, and Keikai beside him. AhUn was there too, the dragon's reins held in Keikai's hands.

Confusion batted at Rin. Why were they all gathered there? What in Kami's name was going on?

She quickened her stride, Kohaku and Shippo falling slightly behind her.

"What's going on?" she demanded when she drew near.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were fastened on her. "You're leaving," he said. Nothing more came.

"I'm leaving? Where am I going?"

"To Souten's place." He tilted his head in the Queen's direction, his gaze slanting to aforementioned female. "I have already spoken to her and she has agreed to accommodate you for a period."

Rin blinked, stupefied. "But why?"

"There was an assassin in the palace today," he explained briefly. "It has become too dangerous to keep you here. In order to prevent you from becoming a target, I am having you removed to a safer location. The only one's who know about this is myself, those here in this room, and Kagura, who couldn't be here in order to ward off suspicion but sends her regards and well wishes."

He stepped to the side, drawing attention to AhUn.

"I have already collected AhUn for your transportation. Mamoru and Keikai will both accompany you. I am assuming your companions can provide their own transportation."

He looked pointedly at Shippo and Kohaku.

"I can transform into my balloon form," Shippo answered promptly.

"Or ride Koryu," Souten broke in. "Since you exhaust yourself so easily."

"Well I didn't want to assume or anything…"

"I will need to get Jinsoku," said Kohaku. "I don't want to leave him behind and he's the best method of transportation for me. I'll have to get him myself though. He won't allow anybody else to get near him."

"Going to get him yourself would be too suspicious," Keikai said quietly. "The soldiers would wonder why you're wandering around in the middle of the night by yourself."

"I'll go," Rin volunteered instantly. "Jinsoku listens to me pretty well and it won't be so suspicious for me to be wandering around."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Kohaku and Keikai nodded her agreement.

"What else can we do? We don't have any other way to get him and you need him."

Nobody said anything. Rin nodded her head decisively.

"I'll go. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

She held Keiseki out to Kohaku. He took her, lips compressed with concern.

"Be careful," he muttered to her.

She smiled reassuringly at him. With Mamoru in tow, she set out, disappearing down the twists and turns of the halls.

The remaining ones in the room settled to wait for them. Keikai stroked AhUn's neck, soothing the large dragon to lie sedately on the floor. Shippo had strolled over to Souten. The Thunder Beast Queen leaned her back against his frame, the kitsune's head perched on her shoulder, his arms around her waist. They talked softly about something that Kohaku didn't catch.

Kohaku quietly observed them together. So they had indeed made up. And taken their relationship beyond friendship it seemed.

A flicker of white moved in the corner of Kohaku's vision and he turned his head.

Sesshoumaru was standing right next to him. He hadn't even heard him move.

The tall youkai peered down at him and Kohaku looked back, unsure as to what the Lord was doing or what he wanted. Sesshoumaru's cold amber gaze remained on him for another moment then he tore it away, gazing straight ahead of himself.

"She knows," he said, his deep voice stating the words like they were significantly important.

Kohaku continued to stare at him. "Knows?"

"About the Shikon."

"The Shikon?"

It took a minute for him to comprehend but when it did, his eyes widened. She knew. Rin knew. She had found out somehow. Why hadn't she told him?

"From that look on your face," said Sesshoumaru, "she must not have told you. How interesting. I didn't think she would?"

Kohaku's eyes snapped back into focus. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't she? Isn't it obvious?" Sesshoumaru made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She feels guilty for my actions and upset over my refusal to revive you. She holds that dark little secret inside her heart."

"Why?"

"For your sake of course."

"My sake?"

"For your happiness."

Kohaku stared at him, speechless. She hadn't said anything to him about it because she wanted him to be happy? She had hid the fact she knew the truth from him because she didn't want him to suffer? And she felt guilty for Sesshoumaru's actions?

Sesshoumaru stood there another second then moved away from him. Apparently he had said what he wanted to say. Kohaku let him go.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, finger twitching against Keiseki. The foolish girl. Why would she do that? Why hadn't she just talked to him about it? Did she really feel the need to hide the knowledge from him? Did she really feel that bad about it that she would hide it inside her heart?

Opening his eyes, Kohaku set his jaw. Rin shouldn't have to suffer in anyway, especially not because of him. And he was going to make sure she didn't. This time he was going to make sure things got fixed.

A noise sounded from down the hall. The clop of horse's hooves on the stones. The next instant Rin came into sight, Jinsoku's reins in her hands. The horse wined, tossing his head wildly.

"Mou, Jinsoku, stop it," Rin admonished.

The horse immediately quieted, subdued to only tossing his tail in all kinds of directions.

Rin walked over to Kohaku. "Sorry," she apologized. "I could only get a rein for him. If I got a saddle it would be too suspicious."

"It's alright."

Kohaku moved to take the reins from her. He caught her hand before she could release the rein and held it. She looked at him questioningly.

"We need to talk later," he said lowly to her, though there was really no point. The youkai's around them could probably hear them regardless.

Rin stared into his eyes for a moment. She pursed her lips. "Alright."

Releasing her hand, Kohaku took the reins and Rin took Keiseki back into her arms.

Kohaku gasped sharply as the teeth of his mount dug into his knuckle. "Nice to see you too, you waste of space." He pushed his fist against the horse's cheek.

Jinsoku snickered happily and blew air into his master's face.

Their company complete, they began to board their respective mounts. Kohaku pulled himself onto Jinsoku, Keikai and Mamoru got onto AhUn, and Shippo and Souten were perched on Koryu. The kitsune hadn't even bothered to try using his balloon form.

"We'll fly a little slower," Souten said to Kohaku from the confines of Shippo's lap. "That way you can keep up."

Kohaku shook his head, his eyes raking over the healed wound on Jinsoku's shoulder. "No need. Jinsoku can run plenty fast enough. We'll be able to keep up."

Souten frowned. "Well, okay," she said dismissively. She returned her attention to Shippo.

Rin was the last to board, lingering on the stones. Across from her Sesshoumaru stood impassively.

"Thank you," she said to him. "Thank you for doing this for us."

The Western Lord only inclined his head in response.

Her eyes drifted to the floor, her hands tightening around Keiseki. She felt like everything had changed dramatically and she didn't know what she could do to make them right again.

"It's going to be alright, isn't it?" she asked almost desperately.

Her words felt like they meant so much more than just the assassins.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a long moment. He stared at her, the small human woman he had rescued and raised. The human woman who had once tried to save him long ago without even knowing who he was. The young human woman he had come to love.

"We can only hope."

She sucked in a breath at his response. He hadn't said 'one can hope' or 'you can hope'. It was we. Him and her.

He hadn't given up on her like she thought he had. Maybe…Maybe she shouldn't give up on him either.

Turning, she handed Keiseki to Keikai. Arms free, she ran to him. She embraced him, burying her face into the whiteness of his clothing, and clung to him like she used to do when she was a little girl. The tears stung her eyes but she didn't fight them, allowing them to come.

She felt his arm move and its weight settled across her shoulders. She smiled, the tears running freely down her cheeks.

She wasn't sure how long they like that. She didn't care either, so happy and grateful that they were okay again.

"You must go," he told her eventually. "It is a fair distance to the Laimei Valley."

Rin stepped back at the prompting. She wiped a hand under her eyes. "Right," she murmured.

She smiled at him one last time then quickly ran to mount AhUn. She scaled the large beast effortlessly and, once situated, took Keiseki back from Keikai. Kohaku was giving her a worried look. She gave him a brave smile in return.

"Ready?" Keikai asked.

Rin nodded. "Let's go."

Keikai clucked, gave the reins a shake, and AhUn lumbered to his feet. The great beast slid across the stones to the entrance. He propelled himself into the air where Souten and Shippo were already waiting for them. Below them, Jinsoku leaped into the tall grass and took off running.

Rin twisted in her seat. She watched Sesshoumaru stand in the entrance as they glided away and even when he faded from sight, she pretended she could still see him.

-

-

-

They reached Souten's castle by mid-morning. All of them were worn out and fatigued from lack of sleep and traveling. They stayed awake only long enough for Souten to find rooms for them, before each one of them fell into an exhausted but comfortable sleep, knowing that they safe at last.

* * *

**Did I ever mention I love Rin/Kohaku? Because I do. And Shippo/Souten when they're not all angsty.**

**Also it's 4am. I'm exhausted so if you happen to see any typos, sentences that don't make sense, or words spelled wrong let me know. I'm sure there's a couple in there. **

**And no it's not the ending! Actually things are just about to start getting interesting. :D**

**Reviews!**

Snowecat – Hehe I am pretty surprised due to the sheer length of this fic. Also for the fact I didn't update in two years. I know I would probably forget all about a fic if it took that long. I'm glad to hear it's kept you guessing! Honestly sometimes I wonder if I'm getting way in over my head but hopefully it'll turn out alright. Everything will be revealed very soon! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Senbo-sama – Haha you asked and I delivered! Except for the Keiseki part. That will be revealed soon though! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix – Hehe I know I keep saying this but we will find out who they were after very soon. I would say in the next 2-3 chapters depending on the length. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Swimchick1614 – If last chapter pleased you I hope this one did doubly so :P They're finally coming to a resolution with their feelings! It's about damn time too. Umm…I would say at least another 3-4 chapters and an epilogue. So around 43-45 chapters altogether depending on how it goes. I can't wait!

Ezap3 – Haha hopefully this chapter made up for the lack of Rin/Kohaku in the last few chapters. I myself could like Shippo and Rin together if done right, but for this fic they are definitely brother/sister. I love their friendship with each other. Hehe I'm glad Rin came off believable. I was bit nervous using her like that but she's a wise girl. She may not be doing quantum physics but I think she understands people very well. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Yama Umi – I hope this chapter came out fast enough! :P I was killing myself to try and get this out before my operation but it's done! And in time too! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Nessie6 – Awww thank you for the nice review! And yeah I didn't realize how much I missed Rin/Kohaku until I wrote this chapter. They are way too adorable together. And we finally have closure with Shippo/Souten! My god they are the hardest couple to write. I give huge kudos to whoever writes a fic as them as the main couple. They made me rip up all kinds of paper. I'm sooo glad somebody caught on that Sesshoumaru was moving Kagura out of the way! I was worried it was way too subtle to be noticed. He's such a pushover. As for the village…I don't have any plans to mention it anytime soon mostly just cause I have no idea what to do with it! :( I'm an awful author. Kagome won't be making an appearance either for a while, but she will definitely be there before the end. I would never leave her hanging. Hehe writing this fic has made me miss Inuyasha and all the people I met through that fandom. And yes I am sick to death of all the sword upgrades too! You used to be so good Inuyasha! What happened to you?! Okay sorry for rambling. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!


	39. Baring the Soul

**Back to late night chapters! I've been slammed with work, school, and my internship so chapters will be slow to come out. This chapter was originally supposed to be a lot longer but I liked it so much the way it is I decided to end it here. Plus it was already 15 pages long lol.**

**Also this fic has hit over 500 pages. I was hoping to end it at 500 hehe. Let's make that 600 shall we?**

* * *

Kohaku was awoken suddenly by a loud thunking sound. Torn out of his deep sleep, he reacted instinctively, reaching for his sickle and starting to scramble upright.

Had the assassins managed to get in?! Were they under attack again?! Had the assassins followed them all the way out here because he was truly the target?!

"What happened?!"

"Damn."

Shippo's curse reached Kohaku's ears from the…floor? Kohaku stilled, his sickle raised in the air. Leaning precariously over the side of his bed, he was greeted with the sight of the kitsune sprawled on the wooden boards.

"What are you doing?"

Shippo smiled sheepishly up at him. "I fell out of bed."

Kohaku fell back onto the bed with a loud groan, the arm still clutching his sickle resting across his forehead. The damn kitsune had yanked him out of slumber because he couldn't manage to even stay in his own bed. How annoying.

On the other hand he would much rather it be something stupid than a genuine emergency. It was intensely relieving to find that it truly had been nothing.

No assassins, no Dezaia. They were safe.

Shippo lifted himself off of the floor between the two beds, smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt. Kohaku paid him no attention, focusing on the light streaming in through the window. The light was intense and heavy, making the air around them rather stuffy. It looked to be early afternoon.

The journey from Sesshoumaru's to Souten's had been tiring. They had maintained a fast pace throughout most of the night and had only taken one break along the way. Rin, Keiseki, and Souten had been the lucky ones. They had been able to sleep propped up against their flying companions. The others hadn't been so lucky, having to be either stay awake to guide their mounts or because they were the one supporting the other.

That train of thought reminded Kohaku of the night he had followed the river to try and elude the assassins, the night Rin had slept against him between his arms. He wouldn't have minded last night's trek so much if Rin had been with him.

Grimacing, deciding he didn't want to analyze that thought, he turned his head to inspect the small room they were in. He had been too tired when they had first entered to pay any mind to his surroundings, opting instead to just collapse in the first available bed and get some much needed sleep.

The room was mostly bare with only a few sparse furniture in it. Besides the two beds, there were some crates stacked in one corner and some beat up looking dressers. According to Souten it had been a servant's room until he had had passed away sometime ago. Since then it had been left alone except for some stray items in need of storage.

Kohaku and Shippo had volunteered to sleep here, letting Rin and Keiseki have the one guest bedroom. Souten's home was smaller than Sesshoumaru's and because of the lack of guests she usually received there was a lack of royal guest bedrooms. The servant's room had been the only vacant room and therefore Kohaku and Shippo had been forced to share.

Even to his own surprise, Kohaku hadn't minded the arrangements too much. He had slept in the same house as Shippo, albeit not the same room, but in the situation they were currently in it made him feel a little better having Shippo around in case of an emergency. It was nice having an ally, even if only in the physical sense. Besides, he would much rather sacrifice his own comforts than have Rin or Keiseki sacrifice theirs.

Pushing himself up, Kohaku swung his feet onto the floor, running his free hand through his hair before rising.

On the other side of the room, Shippo was stretching his muscles, flinching at the pain. Apparently supporting the Thunder Beast Queen for so many hours had taxed him too.

"Shall we?" Kohaku inquired of the kitsune and in the next instance he wondered why he had said that. Never ever before had he asked the kistune to accompany him anywhere. Before, when they had been in the village, he hadn't wanted Shippo anywhere near him much less with him.

The fact that he was near him now and Kohaku wanted him to stay near was another firm reminder as to how much things had changed since he had departed from the village. Things hadn't just changed between him and Rin but with others as well.

Was it Souten's relationship with Shippo that made him seem more approachable? Had Shippo changed somehow or had Kohaku's perception of him changed? Kohaku wasn't sure.

Shippo gestured to the door. "Ladies first." He bowed mockingly.

Well things weren't _completely _different. Shippo was still Shippo. But things were definitely a vast contrast to what they had been before. Shippo wasn't attacking him anymore. He was teasing him.

Kohaku snorted at the remark. He made his way to the door, not forgetting to return the favor along the way.

"You snore like a hog."

-

-

-

Souten, Koryu, Mamoru, Keikai, Keiseki, and Rin were all waiting for them in the royal wing and after exchanging quiet greetings, they headed for the dining area.

During breakfast, Souten displayed that where her house lacked in quantity, in made up for in quality and Kohaku was quite impressed by the variety of dishes presented to them. Each one had been exquisitely prepared and even Rin couldn't identify some of the items.

They ate silently for a time, all of them simply enjoying their meal and relaxing after their brisk overnight trip, allowing themselves to completely wake up and become alert before starting any sort of colloquial.

Out of the corner of his eye Kohaku watched Rin. She didn't seem to notice his gaze, too enthralled in feeding Keiseki and cooing at her. He could see in her fluid movements that she had become much more adept at caring for the infant and seemed much more confidant in her abilities. No longer did she fumble around unsure when Keiseki started to cry like she had the night they had gotten caught in the storm.

Watching her with Keiseki made Kohaku realize how profoundly grateful he was she had come with him. Despite Keiseki being his niece, Rin was the dominant caregiver. Rin was the one who fed her, changed her, comforted her, took care of her. Because Rin had accepted and took on this role, Kohaku could fill his own role of protecting them without having to worry if Keiseki was being looked after. Because of Rin, Keiseki had been saved not only from the poison but from the assassin attacks as well.

Kami knew what would have happened if Rin hadn't agreed to come with him and it was not a thought Kohaku liked to indulge in. More than likely Keiseki would be dead and he as well.

There were other reasons of course for why he was grateful for Rin being there. Her sweetness, her courage, her perseverance. She did things for him no one else had done, accepted him as he was and did not persecute him in anyway. Neither did she treat him like a piece of glass that was liable to shatter at any given instance.

It was bothering him immensely that she had not come to him about the shikon and Sesshoumaru's words continued to batter at his mind. The fact the fate of the shikon had been unveiled to her was troublesome. He had not wanted her to find out about it because he had known it would only upset her.

Nevertheless she had found out and it pained him that she had not come to him about it openly.

"Well," Souten spoke up from the front of the table, drawing Kohaku's attention away from Rin and Rin's attention away from Keiseki. The Thunder Beast Queen had been in quiet conversation with Shippo the last couple minutes and the two of them looked like they had reached a decision.

Shippo's attention was focused on his drink rather than the royal youkai. He obviously already knew what she was going to say.

"I hate to interrupt our meal but I have a matter of importance I need to address with those in this room."

Kohaku had an inkling as to what she was going to bring up and a cold feeling swept his spine. Due to their hasty departure they had been unable to discuss what Sesshoumaru had announced to them before they left. The news that Sesshoumaru had been attacked by the assassins was astonishing and Kohaku knew that the subject was unavoidable. It needed to be consulted.

"As you are all aware," Souten continued, "there was an assassin attack performed on Lord Sesshoumaru yesterday. Fortunately the attack was unsuccessful and the assassin was killed before it could claim any victims. Because of the danger existing there due to the assassins the Lord Sesshoumaru has asked that I accommodate you here for a time. I have agreed to do this and I want to notify you all that you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. I will do my best to provide you with anything you need so please do not hesitate to ask."

Across the table, Rin nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you very much, Souten-sama. We are all very grateful that you would go to such lengths for our sakes."

Souten waved her hand dismissively, appearing embarrassed. "It's quite nothing really. I have ample supplies to provide any guest with and it is my pleasure to have you here."

"How is the security around your establishment?"

The sudden question from Mamoru startled Kohaku. He was so used to her not speaking that hearing her actually voice a question was unusual.

"Yes," Keikai backed up the cougar youkai, "how is the security here? Forgive our impudence but it is of the utmost importance that Rin-sama and her companions be kept safe."

"There are guards stationed around the premises where I can afford them," Souten answered, not having become offended by the inquiry. "I do not have the army strength of Sesshoumaru so there are less here as there were there but they should suffice. I am trying to keep your presence here as hidden as possible in order to prevent the assassins or whoever it is after you - if there is indeed somebody - from becoming aware of you. If everything works out right we won't need additional security. If I put on more guards it will definitely look suspicious. It is a chance we are taking but I believe it is one that will work better in our favor. At this point in time we are not even sure if the assassins are after someone here or Sesshoumaru himself."

Souten paused to take a breath and Rin instantly said, "It's alright. I believe Souten-sama's plan is a good one. We will try our best to be discreet."

Next to her, Keikai frowned unfavorably but said nothing.

"Thank you," Souten inclined her head in Rin's direction. "Now that that's out of the way I would like to discuss the subject of the assassin's target. I know that it was decided before to avoid the matter but I think it is essential in light of recent events that we revive the subject. I will not lie; I had thought they were after the taijiya," she shot an apologetic glance Kohaku's way, "but it looks like that isn't the case. Does anyone have any input on the subject?"

"All I know is that none of it makes any sense," Shippo said immediately, not hesitating in adding his thoughts forthright. "If Sesshoumaru was the target why would they attack Miroku and Sango? Why would they try and kidnap Keiseki? Neither Miroku, Sango, or Keiseki have anything to do with Sesshoumaru and I seriously doubt Sesshoumaru would even bat an eye if they died so obviously they didn't attack them to get at him. If he was the target why wouldn't they just go after him directly?"

"I did wonder about that myself." Souten leaned forward, resting her chin thoughtfully on the palm of her hand. "Sesshoumaru was at the council when they attacked your friends, correct? Maybe they were after Sesshoumaru the whole time but couldn't find him."

"Why wouldn't they just wait for him at his castle then?"

"Now that I don't know."

"They certainly don't seem to have any sort of a time limit," Rin grumbled. "They've been after us for a while."

Souten hummed her agreement. "If they hadn't taken the baby I would say they were trying to frighten you into going wherever Sesshoumaru was. That may still be the case but it doesn't sound likely. It's a very risky tactic with a very low possibility of actually working. I don't see how they could have any way of knowing what you would do exactly."

"I don't believe that is what is going on here," Kohaku belied. "If they were trying to herd us to Sesshoumaru's by frightening us they wouldn't have attacked us so frequently nor so violently as they have. Their attacks threw us off course on several different occasions and prolonged our journey here. If they were just trying to reach Sesshoumaru they wouldn't have done that. Not only that but their attacks were with an obvious killer intent. They weren't trying to frighten us, they were trying to kill us."

"Are you are saying you might still be the target?" Souten asked the question straightforwardly. Her blood-red eye's bore into Kohaku's own, waiting for his answer.

The question hung in the air like a knife ready to fall.

"I don't know if I am," he answered honestly. "I may very well be. I'm not going to deny that."

"And if you are the target?" asked Shippo and his words held that same dangerous edge that had existed in his tone the night Keiseki had first been poisoned.

Kohaku was fully aware that Shippo would verbally, maybe even physically, confront him depending on his answer. But this time he felt no anger towards the kitsune's almost hostile question. He knew Shippo was only trying to protect the ones he loved. He might have done the same thing had he been in Shippo's position.

"Then I will leave," he answered clearly. "I will not stay at the village if I am the target. I won't endanger others like that." He raised his gaze, meeting Shippo's own. "Does that answer make you happy?"

The expression that crossed Shippo's face was half-grimace and half-smile, as if he had just been told a joke that was not meant to be funny. "Yeah," he said, "and no. I don't think either answer would make me happy."

The same expression crossed Kohaku's face. "You're hard to please."

"Am I? Funny, I don't hear that often."

Kohaku chuckled despite himself. Things had certainly changed. This discussion was a far cry from the one he had had with the Shippo the night of Keiseki's poisoning. They were getting along rather than attacking each other, simply accepting the other's answer without fighting about it. It made him glad that they had found common footing at last. It was nice to have a comrade in arms rather than an enemy.

"When will you be ready to leave?"

The question didn't surprised Kohaku like it had last time. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Shippo would bring the subject up again. But Shippo wasn't asking this time because he was eager to leave due to problems with Souten. This time it was because there was a sense of urgency to get Keiseki back to her parents. She had been away for them for far too long and they both knew it.

Kohaku wasn't sure if Shippo struggled with the idea of leaving Souten as he struggled with the idea of leaving Rin. He doubted it. The Thunder Beast Queen was her own sovereign master with her own castle. She could leave her stronghold to come to the village whenever she saw fit or have Shippo come there. It was much harder for Kohaku. He had no home to invite Rin to and Rin was Sesshoumaru's. She could not come and go as she pleased like Souten could.

Kohaku fought the urge to close his eyes. He settled on staring at some far off corner to keep Rin out of his vision, not wanting to see the expression on her face. He didn't think he could bear it.

"The day after tomorrow."

Next to him he thought he heard Rin's chair scrape across the floor but he wasn't sure and he didn't have the courage to check either.

Shippo nodded slowly, emerald gaze never leaving Kohaku's face. "Alright, the day after tomorrow. We'll discuss the details later."

Kohaku didn't respond but he felt compellingly grateful that the kitsune was not forcing him to flesh out their plan in front of Rin and was giving him sometime to swallow the fateful date they had set. It would be easier to talk about when Rin wasn't there.

"Anyway," Souten said a little too loudly. "I'm tired of talking about this. You two have your departure set and we don't have anymore answers than we did the last time we discussed the assassins. In fact I think it's gotten more complicated. Better to just let it lie for now. Let's say we try and enjoy your short stay here, hmmm?"

Around the table there were nods of agreement, everyone glad to be off the baffling subject of assassins and the uneasy discussion of departing.

Souten pushed her chair away and stood. She strode towards the door and grabbed Shippo's shoulder on the way as Koryu alighted on her own. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"Me?" Shippo half walked, half stumbled out of his chair.

"Well, everyone. But you'll recognize it. You've been here before after all."

"You're referring to that time you locked me in that cage."

"Yes, that," she acknowledged without a change in pace. "I'll give you the grand tour."

The rest of the small company stood and began to follow the Thunder Beast Queen out the door. Kohaku sidled up to Rin, leaving Keikai and Mamoru to walk behind them.

"What's wrong?"

Rin blinked her eyes. "Pardon?"

"You look troubled."

"Do I?" a small, sad smile curved her mouth for a brief moment before disappearing. "I didn't mean to show that."

He waited a moment but no more words came forth. He nudged her softly in the ribs.

"What is it?"

She smiled again, though it looked forced, and she stared straight ahead of herself. "It is just that," she stopped, swallowed, struggled to form the words. "It's just that…if you are the target…If you do leave the village and go off by yourself you'll be in even more danger."

"I can't endanger the village if I am the target," he said gently.

"I understand that," she replied, "I understand your reasoning and I think it is very brave of you. But I…it worries me, that's all. You being on your own with those assassins after you with no one to help you."

Kohaku didn't respond for a long moment, touched by her concern for his safety. Her worry for him maybe him feel appreciative, grateful, and awful all at the same time. He was extremely thankful for her concern and her genuine distress concerning his well being. On the other hand he felt bad because he didn't want to worry her.

"It'll be fine," he smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm pretty strong. I've faced plenty of youkai. Besides, once my sister hears about this you know she'll never let me out of her sight."

The comment elicited a slight giggle from her and her smile became much more natural. "Yes, that is true."

Kohaku relaxed, relieved to see the worry fade from her eyes. He was glad that he could ease her mind and even though his words had not been a lie, he knew deep in his heart that if he was indeed the target, he would never dare tell Sango.

-

-

-

"Are you really going?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at all the dust that had been kicked up into the air. He waved a hand in front of his face in a vain attempt to clear it away. "What?"

"I said are you really going?" Miroku swung one leg over the side of the horse, dismounting and heading towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha took in the sight of the horse before replying. "You really came all this way to ask me that? And you used a horse too? That's so unlike you."

"The poison still inhibits my breathing, therefore I cannot run as fast as usual, hence the horse," Miroku scowled at him. "Don't avoid the question."

"I'm not."

He turned away, facing back to where Kirara stood in her transformed state. He had been exercising her for most of the morning, carefully watching the cat's movements and breathing patterns to be certain she was fully healed and capable of flying long periods. He would prefer not to get stranded in the middle of Kami knows where, not to mention he didn't want any harm to come to his companion.

"There haven't been youkai attacks recently so the village should be safe. Hopefully whatever caused the uproar has subsided. But if there is a youkai attack…I trust you'll be able to handle it."

He shot the monk a look over his shoulder. Miroku nodded his head assuredly, not needing to ask again if Inuyasha was really going.

"I will. Kaede is here too and Sango. Don't forget you haven't always protected this village. They know how to defend themselves."

Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, maybe. Just be on the look out. And don't tell Sango, otherwise she'll insist on coming after me."

"I don't like lying to my wife, Inuyasha."

"You're not lying," Inuyasha repudiated. "You just forgot to mention it is all."

Miroku rolled his eyes but didn't argue with the hanyou. He knew Inuyasha was right. It would be best to keep Sango in the dark for now. If she found out Inuyasha was going there was no doubt in Miroku's mind that she would demand to go with him. For Sango's physical well-being, Miroku would have to keep his mouth closed.

Inuyasha started towards Kirara and climbed on. It had been a long time since he had rode the fire cat. Most likely the last time had been right after the death of Naraku. Normally he relied on his own speed to get him places but this time he needed the extra speed Kirara's flying ability could give him.

"I should be the one going…"

Inuyasha looked down at where Miroku stood near his knee. He frowned. "No. You're not well enough and Sesshoumaru would probably only kill you. I have to be the one to go. It'll be fine. I'm sure they just got lost or something stupid."

"I hope that is the truth."

Inuyasha inclined his head in confirmation. Rin and Kohaku had been gone too long for even he to feel at all comfortable with the situation. Something in his gut told him things were amiss, that something sinister was afoot. They should have returned by now. Not to mention Shippo was missing too…

He had to go look for them. The youkai had calmed, giving him a window of opportunity and he was going to take it.

Kagome would have wanted him to.

Scratch that.

She would have _made _him.

"Let's go, Kirara."

A rumble sounded from the fire cat's chest and they rose into the air.

"Inuyasha."

Just his name but that alone, the tone it had been spoken with, made Inuyasha pause. He looked back to where Miroku stood.

Miroku's free hand was fisted, the other gripping his staff tightly, gaze on the ground. His arms trembled and the expression on his face was not one Inuyasha had seen for a long time.

"I know that without Kagome-sama it must be hard for you," Miroku said and his words were harsh with desperation, "but for Keiseki's sake, for Rin-chan's sake, for Sango's sake, and…and for Kohaku's sake, please…please..."

Miroku lifted his head, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's own, and inside them Inuyasha saw the intensity, the anguish his friend was going through. He saw exactly what he had felt the day he had sent Kagome down the well.

"Please bring them back safely."

Inuyasha observed him quietly for a long moment. Then he nodded once.

"I will."

-

-

-

Shippo hadn't been inside the Thunder Beast palace for many years. The last time he had been there it had been decrepit, dark, void of life. But since then, under Souten's care it had changed dramatically.

No longer was the castle a place of stone and wood resembling death. Now it was vibrant, bright, a place of life.

The central part of the castle had been reconstructed into a garden unlike one Shippo had ever seen. Trees were scattered in certain spots around them and a line of them surrounded the edge of the wall. Flowers the colors of pink, yellow, red, blue and purple blanketed the ground. Through the garden a small creek surrounded by gray rocks meandered and the water wove down the landscape. Several deep pools and waterfalls had been structured along the creek's course. Koi fish could be seen swimming along between the pools and birds fluttered between the trees. Butterflies dotted over the flowers.

A group of servants milling about on stone benches near the creek spotted them and quietly ushered themselves away, bowing as they went. An array of gardeners dressed in brown cloaks paused in their work to acknowledge their queen as she walked by but otherwise did not move nor even acknowledge the others with her.

Souten led them down a red stone pathway running through the gardens. Shippo followed right behind her, mouth agape at the sight around him. If he had not known the area so well, he would have sworn the two castles were completely different strongholds.

"This is amazing."

Souten smirked at his reaction. "I told you I rebuilt it."

"Yeah but I didn't expect it to look like this."

"Oh? Do you not like it?"

Shippo shook his head vehemently. "The opposite! It's beautiful."

Souten's smirk widened into a smile. "I told you I wanted something beautiful. This is my testament to a new life, a new beginning. One of promise and life rather than death."

"That's rather poetic. Maybe you should be the one writing the poetry instead."

Souten snorted. "Don't count on it."

From behind them, Kohaku discreetly leaned towards Rin. "What's he talking about? What poetry?"

Rin shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea!" she whispered back.

Souten guided them to a gazebo in the middle of the garden. She sat and gestured for them to do the same, ordering a servant to bring them tea.

"This is truly a remarkable place, Souten-sama," Rin commented politely to the Thunder Queen. "It's gorgeous."

Souten settled back, arms stretched on either side of her, one casually thrown behind where Shippo sat. Raigejikin was nestled between them but Shippo seemed not the least bit bothered by the weapon being so close to his person.

"Yes," Souten agreed. "It does take a lot of work though. There are still areas that need to be finished and it's only in the last year that it has really started to come about. It's such an upward struggle, creating a new life."

Though Kohaku said nothing, he secretly felt that Souten's words referred to more than just the plants in the garden.

"How long did it take to build?"

"I started it about four years ago. The creek took the longest to complete."

They continued to chat and Kohaku tuned out of the conversation, focusing on the area around him. Souten's gardens were tranquil but the tranquility that existed here was different than Saishi's temple and Rin's field. Rin's field was more of a contented, restful tranquility while Saishi's temple was one of almost misty mystery.

Souten's gardens were explosive with color and life. The display of colors, the area itself, screamed that it was here and that it meant to be recognized. It reminded him of the Thunder Queen herself. Her personality screamed the same phrase.

It amazed Kohaku how different the three areas could feel but alike at the same time. Souten's gardens were defiant, a firm testimony that it was worth acknowledgement.

It made him wonder just exactly how hard it was to start a new life.

Could his ever be as beautiful as this? It frightened him to think about.

The tea arrived and they sipped at it, reveling in the hot liquid and the cool shade, the soft sounds of the water and birds. It was a nice lull after their long trek and the conversation that had taken place during breakfast.

Rin scooted closer to Kohaku, her hip and thigh pressing into his, and he looked over to find her making room between herself and Keikai for Keiseki. It was not lost on him that she had moved closer to him rather than Keikai and he reveled in the warm feeling that gave him.

Making sure the babe was comfortably established, Rin stretched her arms over her head, a whine coming out of her throat. "Goodness it feels like forever since I rode AhUn. I got so used to riding Jinsoku. My muscles are so sore."

Souten's teeth flashed as she grinned impishly. "I have a masseuse," she said, sounding proud as she spoke. "I can get her to give you a massage later."

"Really?" Rin instantly perked up at the offer. "That would be great!"

"Yeah," said Shippo, "can I get one too?"

"I don't see why not."

"Can I get a happy ending?"

Souten wasn't entirely certain what he meant by that but she hit him anyway. If Keikai's spluttering cough and Koryu's scoff were anything to go by, she was pretty sure Shippo was being anything but innocent.

They moved out of the gazebo after a while, wandering out onto the soft grass. Souten had a blanket brought and Rin placed Keiseki on it, allowing the infant to roll around and explore. Shippo and Souten drifted several feet away from the group, the two close enough that they could hear if someone talked to them loudly but far enough away to give them privacy. Keikai and Mamoru hovered nearby. Rin sat on the blanket next to Keiseki and Kohaku finally leaned down next to her.

He had been waiting patiently all morning and now was as good a chance as he was ever going to get. He doubted he would ever get any sort of privacy with her at all during their stay here, not with Shippo, Keikai, and Mamoru all being there. It was now or never.

"Rin."

She titled her head towards him.

"I'd like to talk to you." He paused. "Alone."

She hesitated a moment in confusion then nodded in understanding, remembering that he had told her they needed to talk right before they left.

"Shippo-kun, would you mind watching Keiseki?"

The kitsune raised an eyebrow, gaze flickering between the two of them. He looked a little suspicious, a little wary, but he conceded. "Alright."

With the kitsune's consent to keep an eye on Keiseki, Rin started to climb to her feet. Kohaku offered her his hand. She accepted, giving him a grateful smile in return.

"Keikai-sempai, Mamoru, can you please give us some privacy?"

The two guards hesitated at the request but nodded.

"We will follow at a distance," Keikai acknowledged.

"Thank you."

They moved off further into the gardens and it was only a minute later that Kohaku became aware of the fact he had failed to release Rin's hand. He swallowed, a blush spreading across his cheeks but held on.

He wouldn't be able to for much longer after all.

-

-

-

He came to a stop once he was certain they were a fair distance away from Shippo and Souten. He released Rin's hand to look behind them, noting that Mamoru and Keikai were indeed honoring Rin's wishes. They had come to a halt several yards away and were finding idle spots to wait. They would not intrude on their privacy.

"So," said Rin, fingers knitting themselves together, and Kohaku could detect a hint of nervousness, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kohaku didn't waste any time. He plunged right in. "Sesshoumaru told you about the Shikon, didn't he?"

By Rin's reaction, Kohaku could tell he had. Her eyes widened and she took an unconscious step back. The dog demon had not been lying, not that Kohaku thought he had.

"Ah, yes," she coughed. "He did."

"What did he tell you?"

"Only that the Shikon had been used to revive you and that he had refused to do it himself. That he had left you for dead." She paused, hands wringing together in distress. "Kohaku, I am so sorry he did that. I feel so bad for what happened. He shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay," Kohaku interrupted her. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong."

The corners of her mouth sagged unhappily. "I know but Sesshoumaru…He shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," he reaffirmed, "really."

She didn't look completely convinced but she didn't push the issue.

"Why didn't you just tell me you knew?" he asked her. "Why did you hide it?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to know," she answered truthfully. "You had never told me about it when we were traveling together. I didn't want to question you about it. It's not right for me to walk into your heart when you don't want me to. Me finding out about the Shikon was out of your control."

Kohaku shook his head, as though trying to clear away flies. "Wait, what? Why do you think I hid the Shikon from you?"

"Because it was a painful memory you didn't want to talk about. I didn't want you to tell me unless you wanted to. It's not my place to ask you to bear your soul scars."

His eyebrows knitted together before understanding hit him and he reeled back. "That's…not why I didn't tell you. I didn't refrain from telling you about the Shikon because of that."

"Then why?" Rin pressed. "Why did you hide it?"

"Because from your questions I knew no one had told you. Sesshoumaru and everyone in the village had kept you in the dark about it and I figured they did it for a reason. I hid it from you too because I knew if you found out it would only upset you."

She halted, stilling in surprise. "You didn't tell me because you knew it would upset me?"

He nodded. "I didn't want that to happen so I said nothing. It wasn't because _I _personally didn't want to tell you. I hid it from you for your well-being."

"I…see." She stepped back, biting on a fingernail. "Well, if that is the case, would you…would you mind telling me everything that had happened that night? Nobody ever has. If you don't mind, that is."

He smiled.

It was astounding to him that all of this was being brought to the other surface. They had been hiding it from the other for so long, hiding the measures they had taken to keep the other happy. Both of them had secretly been trying to protect the other. It amazed him that they had not said anything sooner.

Why had they waited so long? Was it worry that kept them from speaking the full truth? Concern for the other? Or were they avoiding saying anything simply because the other hand?

They had entered themselves into a circle. Because the other would not question due to not wanting the other to be unhappy the other wouldn't question in return. It had worked for them so far, allowed them to feel comfortable and safe around the other without being poked and prodded.

But now Kohaku knew that wasn't going to work anymore. Sesshoumaru had thrown their circle off course by divulging the Shikon to Rin. They could not hold secrets any longer and it was nigh time they reveal them.

Kohaku knew it was time they exposed everything they had kept hidden. It was time he told her the truth and disclose at last the soul scars he had concealed from her.

He told her everything. Not just the night the Shikon had disappeared but every single thing, starting with the night he had killed his own father, the night Narkau had first taken him over.

Telling her wasn't as hard as he imagined it would have been. It was almost liberating to have it out in the open, to bare at last the scars he bore, to reveal at last what he had kept hidden deep inside his soul. His heart still ached a little at the memory but it was the not the overwhelming flood of hate and pain he had experienced when Miroku had talked to him.

He had kept it hidden for so long, not just from her but practically everyone, that it was nice to finally unravel the chord of suffering that had wound around his heart. He had been so intent on not facing it for so long.

But now with Rin, after getting to know her, after everything they had been through together, it was… easier to talk about. He wasn't afraid of her reaction. He knew she wouldn't ridicule him, damn him, or call him scum. He knew she wouldn't judge him. She had not asked him penetrating questions despite the time they had been together, had allowed him to keep his secrets without faulting him for it.

And that made all the difference.

He didn't tell her everything because she wanted to know. He told her everything because _he _wanted her to know.

"Is that what you didn't want to remember?" Rin asked at one point after he told her about his father.

Kohaku nodded, not needing to ask what she was referring to. He remembered that night in the cabin well, the first time he had met her, when they had shared squash and she had told him about her dead family.

He went on to tell her other things, about how Naraku had put the Shikon in his body to keep him alive, how he was supposed to die the same night his family had, and how Naraku had controlled him through the Shikon shard. He explained to her about how the Shikon had been completed, how he had had the last shard inside his own body, and how Kagome had removed it by plunging her own arrow into him, resulting in the scar he now bore. The shard had been needed to kill Naraku and because Sesshoumaru had refused to revive him, Kagome had used the completed Shikon to wish him back to life.

It was through this action that he and Kagome had both robbed the other of the choices that should have been their own to make. Because of the wish to bring him back to life, the power of the Shikon had been used and it had disappeared. Kagome could no longer go through the well. Just as she had taken his choice about his death and made it her own, he had done the same to her.

Rin was quiet through most of his telling, allowing him to spill it all out without interruption. When he was done, she murmured, "I see."

Then she inhaled deeply.

At long last she knew the truth. The truth about the Shikon, the truth that had been kept hidden from for so long. The truth about Kohaku. He had finally revealed the daunting memory he did not want to remember, the memory they had first talked about so many years ago inside that cabin.

It was horrible what had happened to him. Rin knew what it was like to lose family but they had been killed by other people and not by her. She couldn't imagine nor comprehend how she would react or feel if she were to kill her own father.

She would probably want to die.

Like Kohaku did.

But then she also knew. She knew what it was like to be dead.

He had unveiled his soul scars to her. He had shown her the deepest, darkest part of himself . He deserved to know hers. She owed him that.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had talked about the wolves. The topic had never been brought up and the absence of wolves in her life made it possible for her to conceal her severe fear of them. No one, save Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Kohaku, was even aware of it.

It was time she faced her demons too.

So she began, "I know what it's like to be dead too."

She divulged the whole story to him. The village she had stayed at, finding Sesshoumaru hurt in the forest, the attack of the wolves, and Sesshoumaru reviving her. It didn't take as long to describe it as Kohaku's did but his had spanned years rather than months.

Kohaku remained silent until she was done. "So that's why you're so scared of wolves."

She nodded, staring off at the flower beds in the distance. "Death makes us owners of nothing," she muttered softly.

The words were few but to him, and probably her, they meant a great deal. Kohaku clenched his teeth, something dark and sinister clutching his heart. The same old ache he had lived with for years. The self-hate he had bore for nearly a decade.

"I wanted to die," he said, voice raw, the confession coming out unclothed and exposed like bones in the sun. "I wanted to die for a long time. I felt like I needed to suffer because of what I did. I went looking for revenge because I thought that was what I needed but I know now that wasn't true. It may have helped in the short run, but in the long run it would have amounted to nothing."

She didn't respond to that. She continued to stare off at the flower beds. She knew he had wanted to die. Having it confirmed made her heartbeat quicken in her breast. She swallowed against her dry throat.

"I felt like people needed to hate me," he continued, "I thought it would make it so much easier for me if they did. That's why I yelled at you that one day. I didn't think a person like me deserved to have a person like you in their life."

She whirled to look at him then, eyes wide with disbelief. He looked calmly back at her as his heart thundered like a pack of wild horses.

Her lips parted. "What?" she uttered, barely above a whisper. She blinked her eyes forcefully, shaking her head a fraction to clear her scattered thoughts. "But…Why?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…" He gestured helplessly. "I felt like I needed you to hate me because of what happened in that field. I tried to kill you. I couldn't imagine how you could possibly not hate me for that. I thought it would be easier if you did."

She stared at him, unblinking, no emotion crossing her face. Then suddenly she laughed, a high-pitched astounded laugh. "I thought you hated me!"

"What?"

"I thought you hated me!" she repeated, a goofy, relieved grin on her face. "I thought you didn't want me around you anymore because I was too annoying or something."

Kohaku stared back at her, dumbfounded, before laughing a little himself. "Did you really?"

"Yes!"

He grinned, shaking his head. "I never hated you. I never could."

The laughter calmed both of them, allowing them to unwind and fill them with the warmth of companionship and with the knowledge they were crossing barriers that had erected between them for some time. It was much needed remedy to alleviate some of the seriousness their conversation had been ripe with.

Rin sobered a bit, ceasing her laughter. "So," she said meticulously, gaze glued on him, "do you still…want me to hate you?"

Kohaku met her eyes. In his irises he looked utterly vulnerable, completely defenseless. He looked broken down, as if he had spent years carrying an invisible weight around and it was finally starting to break him apart.

It broke her heart.

"I don't think I could live if you did," he confessed.

She choked, a strange ardent sound ushering out of her throat. Tears burned at her eyes. Emotions she couldn't entirely decipher – astonishment, happiness, sadness, joy, cherish - thrummed through her, so intense they were nearly painful.

She threw her arms around him, needing to feel him. He returned the embrace without hesitation, arms tightening around her. He buried his face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He quaked against her. "I'm so sorry."

There were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him it was alright, that it was not his fault, that he shouldn't blame himself, that he had had no control over what had happened. But she knew that wasn't what he needed. He had heard it all before and it had not helped. There was only one thing she could say, the one true thing he needed to hear in order to help him come back from the brink he had been standing on for so long, the deep dark pit he had cast himself into.

"I forgive you."

And with those three words, he sagged against her, his dreams and hopes of revenge falling away out of his grasp to shatter at long last, never to be his again. He shuddered, tears springing forth until he was sobbing. He clung desperately to her. He squeezed her so tight her ribs ached.

And Rin continued to hold him, allowing him to cry his old dreams away and make room for new ones.

* * *

**Yay! Closure I say closure! I've been planning this chapter since I started this fic so I hoped it turned out well. I love these two so much.**

**Going to forego individual replies this time because it's already 3am and I have to get up early. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed though and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**


	40. Enemies Disclosed

**Wow it's been nearly two months! I got slammed with work, school, my internship, health issues, plus losing my job when the place I had worked at for nearly two years shut down! But I do have a new job (which pays a lot more!) and my internship is over so hopefully I'll be able to write more. So long as my health issues don't become a bigger problem than they are lol. I'm also about to enter my last semester of college! Amazing that I started this fic _before _I left for college and it's getting finished as I leave.**

**I think it's safe for me to say that there will only be two more chapters and an epilogue after this, so three chapters left altogether. We are finally getting to the ending, folks!**

**-throws confetti-**

* * *

They did not return to the company of others for a long time and only then it was simply out of worry for Keiseki. Neither of them said anything to the others about what they had talked about. It was between them and no one's business but their own. Rin wasn't entirely certain what the future held. If Kohaku was finally letting go of some of his self-hate and directing himself onto the road to recovery he had been denying himself for so long. It remained to be seen if the holes in his heart were healing.

Regardless of the uncertainty, she was gladdened and held onto that hope like a life line. Their conversation had brought them closer than ever before, closer than she had thought possible. She knew that, after everything they had been through together, nothing could come between them anymore. The distance that had been formed the day of their argument had finally been breached completely.

As they approached the small group, Shippo's gaze lingered on Kohaku. But upon seeing Rin's face and the expression it held there, he returned his attention to Keiseki in his lap.

Souten didn't question their absence. She simply stood and promptly pushed for her and Rin to go see her masseuse. Rin readily agreed to the Thunder Beast Queen's suggestion, eager to get some of the soreness out of her muscles.

With a short good-bye the two young women wandered off with Keiseki in Rin's arms, her two guards following her devotedly.

Kohaku watched them go without a word or look of protest. He and Rin's fierce desire to spend as much time with the other had abated somewhat. There was a clear assurance between them now that no matter what happened, it would work itself out. They still desired to see each other more than every two weeks but their talk was enough to slightly soothe them. It gave them hope.

When the women disappeared from sight behind the trees Kohaku turned his attention to his only remaining companion. Shippo looked back at him and the two males quickly averted their gazes.

Kohaku sighed softly to himself.

_Wonderful…_

-

-

-

It was some time later, after the massage, that Rin moved off to be by herself. Behind her the masseuse and her assistant were enthralled with Keiseki. The two youkai had never seen a young human baby before and were completely fascinated.

Rin watched them for a moment, smiling faintly. The masseuse was a good woman and Rin didn't feel threatened or worried leaving Keiseki in her care for a time. It was nice to get a slight intermission, give her time to focus on herself.

Secluded from the others, even Mamoru and Keikai, whom she had told to wait at the front of the building, she walked to where the small wooden building opened into a grove of trees. A small pool lined with rocks and a waterfall was in front of her, and she paused to appreciate the serene beauty. She flexed her toes in the soft grass and took a deep breath of the fine air.

There was nothing better to calm a restless soul than nature's beauty. The sights, smells, and sounds of the trees, water, and air around her allowed her spirit to calm. She had been through so much lately. It amazed her that in such a short time her life had taken so many dramatic turns. It was almost frightening how quickly everything could change, how things she once had taken for granted could be swept away from her. There were so many incidents in the last couple of weeks that had not only threatened her physically but mentally and emotionally as well. Incidents that had shaken the very foundations of her life, disrupting the quiet existence she had once had and tossing her into a tumult storm of unfavorable circumstances and dangerous positions.

And yet despite all that had happened, all the bad things, Rin would not trade any of it for the world.

Folding the soft robe around her, she tucked her legs under her and sat. Already her muscles felt much better. Everything felt better in fact.

After the talk with Kohaku in the garden it was as though something new had happened. As if they had climbed a mountain and moved onto greener pastures. It was a strange feeling that made her giddy and happy. Hopeful almost. Rin didn't know what the future held but it seemed a little brighter now than it had before. It all seemed a little more promising.

"I wonder if it was a good idea to leave those two alone."

Rin looked up to see Souten saunter over. The Thunder Beast Queen was dressed in nothing but the same type of robe Rin wore and was chewing mildly on a pear. She had undone her braid and her hair tumbled freely down her back. Having never seen Souten with her hair down, Rin was quite impressed by how thick and shiny it looked. She couldn't help but appreciate the length and fullness of it.

"Those two?" Rin tore her gaze away from the girl's dark tresses to her face.

"Shippo and the taijiya."

She didn't bother trying to tell her to use Kohaku's name. Clearly Souten did not feel familiar enough with him yet to use his name.

"Yes," she frowned slightly.

"Oh well," Souten shrugged the matter away. She tossed the remainder of the pear into the trees before gathering her robe closer around herself and sitting down several feet away from Rin. "It will be good for them to spend some time together. They'll be forced to resolve whatever differences they have."

She leaned back on her arms, stretching her pale legs out. The front of her robe gaped open a bit and Rin couldn't help but think how good it was that the trees provided a natural screen to hide the two of them. If a man happened to see them it would be scandalous, especially given Souten's position.

"Did Shippo-kun tell you about what has happened between him and Kohaku?"

"No," Souten said. She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't need to know either. It's not my fight."

"Oh." Rin said simply, not entirely sure how to react to such a statement. It was so different from her own standpoint.

"But I don't think its bothering Shippo very much," Souten added.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because if it was he would be harping on and on about it incessantly."

Rin smiled at the logic. She knew in some ways this youkai was closer to Shippo than she would ever be. If the situation with Kohaku was truly bothering Shippo he more than likely would have voiced his opinion at least to Souten if not everyone else by now. Shippo was quiet when it came to his personal feelings but when something happened he disagreed with he was rather prompt in speaking out against it. Maybe Souten was right.

"How are you and the taijiya getting along then?"

The sudden question yanked Rin out of her musing. "Pardon?"

"You two spend an awful lot of time together," Souten observed. "An _awful _lot of time together. I was just wondering what sort of relationship you two have."

"Ah," Rin uttered. She played with a blade of grass, embarrassed by the direction the conversation had turned in. "We are just friends."

Souten snorted.

"We are!"

"I didn't say anything."

Rin could feel her face heating up. "It's not like…that. We are just friends."

"Hmm," Souten smirked, not looking the least bit convinced.

"How about you and Shippo-kun?" Rin immediately proceeded to turn the tables on her after seeing the youkai's obvious amusement. "You two spend an awful lot of time together."

Souten blanched at the probing. Apparently the thought that Rin would inquire about Shippo and her in turn had not crossed her mind. She folded her arms over her chest, adopting a defensive stance. "What a rude question," she grumbled but refused to look Rin's way.

"Do you likeeach other?" Rin prodded on, enjoying making Souten squirm after the Queen had done the same to her.

"As if I would care about such a lowly specimen as a kitsune," Souten griped and Rin knew she was lying outright. "He is too short and a poor fighter. He probably smells bad too. The only redeeming quality about him is his somewhat pretty hair and I am being generous."

Rin hummed low in her throat. "I guess Shippo-kun is a lost cause then."

"He is."

"I happened to like his scent."

"Yes, me t-" Souten stopped herself halfway through the word, leaving her mouth partially open in an 'o' shape.

Rin giggled, utterly entertained by the admission Souten had accidentally let out.

Slowly the Thunder Beast Queen closed her mouth and leaned back. A grin stole across her features. "Well played."

Rin giggled again. "Thank you."

They sat in comfortable silence for several more minutes, allowing the sound of the moving water to fill the silence rather than words. The two young girls' reveled in the company of the other. Neither of them had had much contact with girls their own age. While Rin did have Keikai, Kagome, Sango, and Kagura to some degree all four women were a great deal older than her with responsibilities, families, and lives of their own. They weren't like Souten and Rin, two young girls going through the awkward steps of growing up. It was nice to finally have a female companion around that each of them could truly relate to.

And despite the fact that they were human and youkai, queen and ward, along with completely different personalities, Rin felt an endearing attachment to this girl who had captured the heart of her friend. Shippo had been a playboy for as long as she could remember and knowing that Souten had managed to do what plenty of other women could not was verily impressive. Shippo was completely smitten and Rin saw no signs in him that he was on the prowl for anyone else.

Rin inhaled deeply, feeling more relaxed and at peace than she had for a long time now. Her and Kohaku had finally resolved the argument that had almost broken them and she was finally connecting with Souten. The assassins might still be out there, Keiseki still needed to be returned to her parents, and the animosity between Shippo and Kohaku needed to be dealt with but that would all come in time. For now things were as perfect as they could be.

"We had better head back." Souten rose and swiped the grass off her robe. "We've been gone for a while and who knows what sort of trouble those two will get into."

Rin grunted her agreement. Their two male companions had been left to their own devices for quite some time. Hopefully they hadn't killed each other yet.

"Hey," Rin called softly before Souten could leave the enclosure to find her clothes. "You really do care about Shippo-kun don't you?"

There was no humor now in the question. Only seriousness.

Souten met her gaze squarely. In her eyes Rin saw nothing but sincerity.

"With all my heart."

-

-

-

"And then Miroku woke up. He was upset and wanted to come here of course but Inuyasha and Mom should be able to keep him in line. Last I knew he was still recovering and Sango was still asleep. I left before she roused."

"Do you think they will come after us?"

"Come here?"

Shippo stopped walking to turn around, his arms pinwheeling to keep himself balanced on the stones he had been following along the edge of the stream. The two of them had started walking about the gardens shortly after Rin and Souten had left. The silence had made them antsy so Shippo had told him in greater detail all that had occurred in the village since Kohaku's departure. It was a subject that was safe, one that concerned other people rather than themselves. It was easier to talk about others relationships to them than their own.

"I don't think so. They didn't have any plans to leave the village and come here. I don't see why they would change that."

"We have been gone from the village for quite some time," Kohaku responded. His tone was low.

"That's true," Shippo agreed reluctantly. "But they must know it would take sometime to reach Sesshoumaru's and come back. They shouldn't make any rash decisions, especially if Mom is there to talk some sense into them."

"You think Kagome would stop them?"

Shippo's gaze flicked away. He turned halfway back around, permitting Kohaku to only see the profile of his face. "Mom believes in you," he said quietly. "I think she always has. In Rin too."

Kohaku halted in his steps. He stared at the back of the kitsune's head, the words sinking through his ears and into his soul.

Kagome believed in him.

She, of all people.

After all the times she had been kind to him and he had shoved her away because of the choice she had made. He had wanted her to hate him, just like he had with Rin.

He had been such an idiot. Kagome deserved much better, even if she had taken a choice he considered should only have been his to make and had made it her own. The choice she had made had not been to punish him. She had done it to be kind. She didn't deserve the alienation he had treated her with.

"Besides," Shippo was saying, "we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. It won't be much longer."

"Yeah." Kohaku was silent for a long moment, studying the kitsune. He had been alone with him for a couple hours throughout the day but had not voiced the question he had wanted to since Shippo had shown up unexpectedly at Sesshoumaru's castle. It was now or never.

"Why did you come after Rin?"

His muscles tightened as he prepared himself for the answer. Had the kitsune come after Rin because he had loved her? _Did _love her?

Shippo grimaced, looking abashed. "Honestly it's because of you."

Kohaku blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"I was afraid you might hurt her again," Shippo descried. "I chased you down for exactly that reason. I didn't trust you."

Kohaku was not distressed by the admission of Shippo not trusting him. That was old news. He cocked his head to the side. "Have I hurt her again then?"

He waited with slightly bated breath for the answer.

"No," said Shippo. "If anything it's the exact opposite."

"The opposite?"

"I mean that Rin looks happier than ever."

The stream emptied into a small lake. The water was deeper here, several yards deep, and koi fish could be seen flitting around lily pads and reeds.

Shippo leapt off the rocks and headed towards a stone bench stationed next to the lake. Kohaku followed him instinctively, too wrapped up in thinking about what Shippo had said to pay attention to where he was going.

"I wanted to say something to you." Shippo regarded him with an honest, open air as Kohaku sat next to him and the taijiya detected nothing hostile in the kitsune's words or actions. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For what I said before." He scratched the back of his neck and stared at his claws, flexing them softly. "About you being the one who caused Sango heartache," he explained upon seeing Kohaku's lost look. "You were right; I don't know what exactly happened between you two and I can never completely understand because I'm not you or her. It's too easy for me to pass judgment because I don't know what its like to go through what you did. I shouldn't have attacked you in the manner I had. It was wrong of me. So, sorry."

Kohaku was speechless. Never had he imagined that the kitsune would say such a thing, take back all the harsh words he had spat and apologize for them. It took a man to stand up to someone he considered an enemy but it took a great man to stand up to himself. Shippo had done just that and Kohaku felt an overwhelming surge of respect and admiration for the youkai sitting next to him.

"No," he disagreed. "I understand why you did it. You were trying to protect the people you care about. There's nothing wrong with that and I probably would have done the same thing in your position. And I do owe you a thank you. You've been there for Sango when I couldn't - wouldn't be for all those years. You looked out for her when I was unable to. You have my absolute gratitude for that."

"Huh," Shippo grunted.

Both males refused to look at each other, some sort of weird guy code that after sharing a heart to heart it would be too unmanly to look at each other. They preferred to stare off at the flower bed, their avowals about the other leaving them both embarrassed and uncomfortable but not in an entirely bad way. It was a strange atmosphere of peculiar tension.

It was much easier to punch a guy then apologize for it they were both discovering.

"Well," Kohaku coughed at last. "This is certainly a change of pace."

"What's that?"

"Before we were always trying so hard to prove the other wrong and now we're trying to prove the other right."

Shippo chuckled. He actually smiled at the statement. "Yeah that is true."

"If I may ask," Kohaku glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "why the change of heart?"

Shippo's smile turned rueful. "Because I know what it's like to hurt somebody I care about all because I'm too caught up in the past. I know what it's like to be so confused about past dealings that I was unable to cope with myself much less them. I left her because I couldn't be around her without suffering at the time."

Kohaku's hand tightened into a loose fist. He thought about Sango and how he had left her all those years ago to travel alone on a hopeless quest for revenge, how it had been so hard to be in the village, how he had tried to leave again before Keiseki was born. He thought about how much Shippo's situation seemed to mirror his own, not entirely in circumstance but the feeling Shippo had recounted was the same.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked, sounding wooden even to himself.

The smile became fuller, morphing from rueful to gleeful. Shippo turned to face Kohaku and knocked a gentle fist against his shoulder. "Someone very wise told me to stop living in the past and to look to the future for answers. Sometimes you have to go for what you want and sod the rest. Not everyone can be _completely _self-sacrificing all the time. Sometimes you need to be selfish, even if it isn't necessarily the _best_ choice or the _right _choice."

The argument Kohaku had had with Miroku the night he had tried to leave, the night Sango had gone into labor as well, surfaced in Kohaku's psyche. He recalled when the houshi had told him he was the one who experienced old memories from being around Sango, that she reminded him of past events due to her presence. Miroku had accused him of running away for exactly that reason.

At the time he had told himself it was because he didn't want to make Sango sad because he reminded her of all they had lost but had that been veridical? Was that really the whole truth or had the houshi indeed been right when he had incriminated him of being stuck in the past?

The houshi had denounced him for being selfish as well and while he knew that selfishness had been a big part of why he had pursued revenge, he had never considered himself selfish. He had kept everyone at arms length, stayed away from the village for six years, because he didn't want to cause Sango pain. His curse was to always be alone for it was in that way and in that way alone that he would never be able to hurt anyone again. He had shunned everyone in order to protect them, had wanted to keep them happy and clueless of the turmoil he himself experienced. That was what he had told himself.

But was that really it? Had he been deluding himself all this time in his motives and his reasons? Had he genuinely left the village for their peace of mind as he had led himself to believe?

Or had it been for his own peace of mind?

He wasn't sure anymore.

"Anyway," Shippo yawned loudly with a stretch, "things are much better now. In fact I don't think they could be much better."

Kohaku grunted, pushing his somber thoughts to the back of his mind. Shippo, nor anyone else, needed to know about it. "I noticed you and Souten seem to be getting along very well," he commented.

"_Very _well."

"For a while there I had thought you liked Rin," Kohaku confessed. "I thought that was why you tracked us down."

No longer was he afraid to breach the subject that had pestered him whenever he saw Shippo hug Rin or saw her in his company. Their disclosures had erased the malice between them. They were no longer enemies but comrades in more than just circumstance.

Besides, Souten would probably kill the kitsune if he dared stray from her.

Shippo snorted as if he had just been told something outrageous. "I liked her for a total of maybe five minutes. Then I realized it'd be like going after my sister. I'm too close to her to think of her as a romantic partner. You wouldn't want to be romantically involved with your sister would you?"

"Umm…No."

"My point exactly." He turned to look at him, a sneaky sparkle in his eyes. "You and Rin seem awfully close."

Kohaku's heart sped up. _Why _had he said anything?! He should have just kept his big mouth shut!

He looked quickly away. "Uhhh…"

"In fact," Shippo carried on heedlessly, "you guys would make a really cute couple. You know in the begging I wasn't so sure but seeing you two now! I mean you're practically a couple anyway but-"

Shippo never got to finish that sentence for at that moment Kohaku frantically tilted forward, causing the bench to dip towards the water. Shippo, not expecting the sudden movement and totally unprepared for his seat to suddenly shift beneath him, tumbled right into the lake. Kohaku leaned back, one hand covering his chest as he took a steadying breath.

First Kagura now Shippo! What was the going on with everyone all of a sudden!

Shippo's head popped up from the water spluttering. "What the hell was that for?!"

"What was what?"

"You knocked me into the water!"

"I did not. You leaned over too far."

Shippo spat out several curse words Kohaku was unable to identify but he thought he heard bastard and liar a few times.

"Hey, you two!"

A new voice sounded from nearby and Kohaku turned to see Rin and Souten returning from their little excursion. He waved at them, smiling when he saw Rin smile.

"What are you two doing?" Souten demanded when she drew close. She frowned at Shippo, who was dog-paddling (or fox-paddling) close to the lake's edge. "If you wanted to go swimming so bad you could have just asked. There are better places to go. You're scaring my fish."

"I didn't want to go swimming! Kohaku knocked me in."

Rin gasped from where she stood beside Kohaku. "Kohaku!"

"I didn't!" Kohaku did his best to look innocent, even though he was having a pretty good laugh inside his head. "He's just trying to pull some kitsune trick on you."

"Oh please!" Shippo scoffed. "Give me more credit than that! Souten, help me out!"

Sighing heavily, Souten extended Raigekijin's handle out for him to grab onto, lugging him over the small rocks with it. He pulled himself out, completely soaked and dripping.

Souten stepped away from him. "You're all wet."

"I know." He squeezed a sleeve, causing a small pool to form on one of the stones. "I need to get these clothes off. Otherwise I'll catch a cold."

Kohaku snorted derisively, highly doubting any youkai could suffer from any sort of cold.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Souten. "I didn't think you brought a change of clothes with you."

"I didn't."

"What are you going to wear then?"

"_Who_ said I had to wear anything?"

"Ugh." Souten turned away from him.

"Well, if you _really _want you can get naked too."

With a swift kick Souten knocked him back into the lake.

-

-

-

It was finally time.

Sesshoumaru stood at the door leading down the walkway to the dungeon. He ran his claws through his hair, the age old gesture he did unconsciously to try and abate some of the crowding thoughts circulating through his head.

The search for the other assassin had been fruitless. Nothing had been found last night or this morning, not even a departing scent. It was mind boggling and rather disheartening.

The failure of finding any trace of the lizard had even prompted Kajuu to request permission to search the surrounding woods last night. Sesshoumaru had conceded to the appeal, not really caring what the tiger did. He had more pressing matters to deal with. Kajuu could flounce around in the woods as much as he wanted.

Where had the second assassin gone to? Or had there even been a second one? Had the first one been on a suicide mission and a second assassin was unneeded for such an enterprise? Perhaps the other assassins knew their mission had been a success simply by the fact the slain assassin had not returned to them and had no need of a trailing associate.

If that were the case then what purpose had their mission served? Did they honestly think an attack like the one they had launched would kill him?

Did they think so little of him?

Sesshoumaru snorted, feeling a little peeved. As if a single assassin with nothing but poisonous darts and a short sword could fell him. The idea was ludicrous. They had a lot of nerve to assume such a thing could topple the Western Lord.

He descended the stairs and approached the jail cell for the second time. He kept his eyes trained forward but his other senses he used to test the surrounding vicinity. If they were protecting Jogon or preventing him from speaking with Jogon now was the time in which they would attack. It was precisely the reason he had left Kagura inside.

The walk to the entrance proved uneventful though and he neither smelled nor heard anything unusual. He was slightly disappointed. If they had attacked he would have had his second assassin, along with something to work on.

Were they not trying to stop him from getting to Jogon after all?

The two guards at the entrance bowed to him as he approached and one opened the door for him. Another guard was waiting on the other side and the craggy youkai led him down the underground passageway. Several cells lined the pathway on either side, unoccupied and eerie in their emptiness. Sesshoumaru hated visiting this area. Thankfully he rarely had to.

The guard stopped at the last cell. The keys jangled as he unlocked it, the only sound in the oppressive atmosphere besides the dripping of water from the muggy ceiling. He stepped back, holding the door open, and Sesshoumaru entered with a curt nod in his direction.

A single torch burned in a holder against the wall. It had been left for Sesshoumaru's benefit rather than the prisoner's. The guards had known he was coming.

The light was enough to illuminate most of the cell with an orange glow very much unlike natural sunlight. It cast abnormal shadows on the walls and made Sesshoumaru feel like he was trapped in some sort of fiery, hellish cave.

The prisoner was located against the wall to Sesshoumaru's left. He regarded the youkai slumped there.

Jogon's clothes were torn and muddied, the days he had spent down here without a change of apparel or the means to bathe taking its toll on his expensive garments. They were made to be seen in, not rough housed in. His skin, from what Sesshoumaru could see of it, was unmarked, the wounds from the interrogation having healed. Despite the lack of any physical ailment, the falcon youkai looked haggard and worn. He didn't raise his head at the unlocking of the door. He only continued to sit there, his hands raised above his head where they had been chained into the wall.

It was easy to determine that his old advisor's body was capable of handling the physical torment he had been put through but Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure how Jogon's mind would handle the emotional and psychological torment. Not that was he certainly of what methods his jailors used.

Frankly he didn't want to know either.

"Are you ready to confess?"

At the words, Jogon finally raised his head. His eyes, the ones that had matched Sesshoumaru's so closely, were now flat and dead. The brightness that had once lingered in them had been torn away.

"I have nothing to confess."

The response was tired and sluggish, as if he had said this many times before.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru walked across the room to where a lonely bucket sat in the corner. He wrinkled his nose at the sullied water held within it. He didn't want to know what it was for. "How do you explain why you are in here then?"

"I don't," said Jogon, surprising Sesshoumaru slightly. "I have been wrongly accused. I have nothing to do with the stable boy or the assassins."

"What were you doing at the time of the incident then?"

"As I have said countless times to your little prison pets, I was at the ore mines."

"Do you have anyone who can confirm that?"

"I do not."

"Well," said Sesshoumaru with a slight sniff. "That's strangely convenient isn't it, Jogon?"

Jogon said nothing. His head had lowered again.

Sesshoumaru moved towards him. He crouched down to be more at the other youkai's level, careful to not get his clothes dirty,

"Dezaia told me something quite interesting before he died," he said slowly, keeping his gaze meticulously glued on the falcon. "He said that somebody was going to make me feel sorry after he was through with me. Who is this supposed person? Is it you?"

Jogon raised his head once more. His eyebrows were lowered into a V. "Dezaia?" he asked and Sesshoumaru profoundly hear the confused tone that word had been delivered with.

He narrowed his eye before rising and striding to the other side of the room in order to keep his anger in check. Was Jogon playing dumb?

"Why?" he asked the wall in front of him. "Why did you send that lizard after me yesterday? Am I really your target?"

"What lizard?" came the response. "Are you referring to Jaken? I thought he was a toad…"

Sesshoumaru's youki rose. He whirled around, allowing it to expel outward so the falcon could feel it, eyes gleaming red. "Don't toy with me, Jogon!"

"I'm not!" Jogon cried nearly desperately, the first hint of emotion showing that he really did care about what happened to himself. Or was it just desperation to prove he was being honest? "I don't know who this Dezaia person is or whatever lizard you're referring to! As far as I know there are no lizards residing in the castle! You don't like them!"

"The assassins."

"The assassins? You mean the assassins after Rin? I never knew they were lizards; she never told me that. Maybe it is she who you should be talking to."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! What reason would I have to lie? No matter what I say I will die here, whether guilty or not, so what reason would I have to lie?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a long moment, claws prickling his palm as his hand curled on itself. "What is it you hope to gain by all this?"

"I have nothing to gain," said Jogon. "What reason would I have to send assassins after a human girl or an infant of all people? I hold no grudge against Rin-sama. I have no reason to; I barely interact with her. There would be no point in killing her or the young child."

"What about Dezaia? Did you feel sorry for him? You were the one who ordered him to be removed from his position as stable hand."

"That…_I _ordered that?" Sesshoumaru was more than a little astounded to hear the falcon youkai chuckle lowly. His chin fell against his chest. "Is that what they told you then?"

Sesshoumaru retained his silence, waiting for the other to continue, a sinister feeling in his stomach as if a cobra had unwound itself and he could only stand there and wait for it to strike.

What the hell was going on? Everything Jogon had been accused of doing seemed like he wasn't even aware of it. Could he be playing dumb? Was he faking it?

It seemed impossible. Jogon had never been the theatrical type. He had never been overly blunt either, only courteous and centered on his work. It was why Sesshoumaru had chosen him as his advisor. The youkai got things done without having to be told or reminded constantly of what needed to be done, and he had not overstepped his bounds. He had known where his place was and had humbly stayed there. As far as Sesshoumaru knew and observed, Jogon had never been big-headed, arrogant, or fabricated.

Kagura had not been wrong when she said he didn't have the confidence to go out on his own. He could disagree vehemently, indulge in arguments, but he did not have the self-assurance needed to strike out at his own footing. It was why he was an advisor and not the second-in-command.

"I never issued that order," said Jogon, speaking at long last.

"If you did not then who did?"

"I don't know. No one as far as I know. The issue of the stable hand was not brought up. I was much more focused on getting that despicable demon slayer scum out of the castle rather than consider a stupid stable hand and whatever he did. Rin's arrival had created so much commotion that there was little time to construct a good plan of action."

"You are saying that the topic of the stable hand was never deliberated?"

"Not to me," said Jogon. "The only matter we conferred about was whether to allow the taijiya to reside here or oust him from the kingdom."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He was glaring sideways at the wall.

"I am thoroughly unaware of who told you what," Jogon continued, "but from the facts you have, perhaps accidentally, divulged I would assume that much more has been has happened while I have been imprisoned here-"

"Don't talk as if innocent," Sesshoumaru spat.

"I'm not trying to," said Jogon. "I am simply making an observation. In order to cause all these things that have transpired whilst I whittle away in here I would need a cohort wouldn't I? And if there was one, why would he attack you if he was trying to get me freed? Attacking you would only prolong my stay, not shorten it unless you consider my death as shortening my stay here."

Sesshoumaru did not remove his eyes from the wall. "If not you," he said quietly, not entirely intending for it to be heard, "then who?"

"I cannot answer that. Perhaps it is somebody who is not here now. Someone who needs to be away in order to do what they must." Jogon leaned his head back. The chains clinked with the movement. "But that is for you to answer," he said barely above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru stood there a moment longer. Then he swiftly turned and headed for the door. He would get no more useful information out of Jogon. He was wasting his time here.

He made his way down the dark corridor, mind swirling with questions. If it was not Jogon then who could it be? Jogon was right; he was the only one who could answer such a question. He had most of the pieces. It was just a matter of putting them altogether.

It had to be someone good at acting. Someone who was cocky enough to step out of their boundaries and had the confidence needed to defy him. And if there was a cohort it had to be someone they shared a view point with. Someone who could speak the language of the assassins. Someone who had the means to afford them. Someone who wanted something from him…

He had just exited into the sunlight when the realization hit him like a brick wall and he ground to a halt, eyes expanding as his stomach dropped. The forbidding cobra lurking inside him sunk its teeth into his heart and he knew, _he knew._

Sesshoumaru yelled. "Kagura!"

-

-

-

Rin wiped her tired eyes and looked forlornly at the sunlight that was starting to peek in through the window. It was morning already. The darkness that made it so much easier for her to sleep was completely gone now. She yawned drowsily.

In her arms Keiseki continued to wail and pump her little fists. She had been crying on and off for the last two hours. Everytime Rin had thought she was done and would try to put her down the infant would start up again, and Rin couldn't figure out _what _was wrong. Keiseki was usually so well-behaved, so quiet. This behavior was a tad odd. That had to be something that was not allowing her to relax.

Rin stretched as much as she could in the chair she sat in, rocking the girl absently. Her muscles felt cramped and her head hurt slightly, and she prayed that Kohaku would wake up soon and would be willing to take Keiseki for a while so Rin could catch up on her sleep.

Or perhaps not. He was leaving tomorrow. That day was creeping up on them and Rin wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before he departed for good.

Maybe Shippo would look after Keiseki and she could get a short nap. Maybe Kohaku would join her.

A blush spread across her face at the thought and she quickly banished it.

_What a horrible idea. Kami…_

Of course it wouldn't be the first time they had slept in the same bed. Not exactly the second either. Or the third?

Rin's face burned and she had to stifle the urge to hide behind Keiseki's blanket. She couldn't stop smiling either.

"Rin-sama."

Rin looked up at the voice, smile and blush fading. Mamoru, who had been guarding outside in the hall to avoid the child's ranting, had poked her head inside. From Rin's bed, Keikai stirred. The boar had been trying to get some sleep rather unsuccessfully. She had been up most of the night, having let Mamoru sleep instead.

"Perhaps it is best if we walk around the premises," appealed the cougar. "It might help if the child has fresh air. Nothing here has proved to be effective."

Apparently even the stolid Mamoru was getting tired of hearing the crying, even through the muffled doorway.

Rin frowned, considering the notion. Mamoru did have a point. Nothing in the room had helped the baby to stop crying. Maybe going outside would help.

"Alright."

Rin carefully unfolded her legs from underneath her and rose, patting the baby's back awkwardly. She cursed her inexperience and wished for one desperate moment that Sango was around. Sango would have known what to do. Sango would have been able to comfort Keiseki better than Rin ever could.

But Sango was not here and no matter how much Rin wished it she wouldn't be able to help. Not until tomorrow at least. Then Keiseki would be back where she belonged, with her mother and father who loved her and missed her. Rin could only imagine their faces, their happy tears at having their daughter back at long last. It gladdened her immensely.

"Feeling alright?" Rin questioned the sleepy-eyed Keikai sitting up from the sheets.

Keikai mumbled something incoherently and reached for her spear leaning against the wall. She used it to heft herself out of the bed and thumped her way to the open door.

Rin couldn't help but smile humorously at the unrested boar youkai in a sour mood. She had never seen Keikai grouchy. It was a comedic sight.

They stepped out of the room and Mamoru led them down the hall. Rin allowed the cougar to take the lead, too busy fussing with Keiseki and Keikai too busy trying to force herself into alertness.

"There was a quiet area this way," said Mamoru to them. "I saw it yesterday walking around. I think it will be a good spot."

She led them down some more halls and down a wooden walkway. The walls were wooden with wide slants cut through them and permitted a very nice view of the gardens. Rin admired them as they walked by, noticing that she had not walked this way before. It was certainly a scenic route.

"When did you say you walked through here?" Keikai's question broke their silence.

She directed the question to Mamoru. The cougar did not turn when she answered her. "Yesterday."

"When yesterday?"

"Last night."

"Last night?"

"I got lost," said Mamoru as way of explanation. "When I was looking for a suitable resting spot."

"Oh…" Keikai narrowed one brown eye but said nothing more, opting to sink back into her grumpy mood.

They continued walking, cutting through a corner of the gardens, and around a large fountain. Several more minutes past and Rin inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet aroma of the nearby flowers, relishing in the damp misty morning air still clinging to the grass. Everything was so beautiful here. It was amazing to her that once this had been a place of murder and sacrifice. It was hard to imagine that Souten's brothers had been so brutal. The Thunder Beast Queen was a sharp contrast to them.

"Just a little further this way," Mamoru announced.

They were heading into the far corner of Souten's palace, an area that still needed repair. A section of the wall had fallen from what Rin knew not. Various pieces of stone and wood littered the ground in large clumps. The mist was more prominent here, obscuring her vision.

"Just around this corner," said Mamoru.

She stepped through the missing section of wall, Rin and Keikai following. Beyond the wall the hill stretched out before them. In the distance Rin could faintly see the tops of tree, the rest of their trunks hidden by the cloaking mist. The mist meandered in hues of gray, white, and black further down the hill, concealing anything that might have lurked within it.

"This is outside the castle walls," Keikai noted. She was peering at the wall to their backs and something in the way she had said it made Rin pay rapt attention. "This is not entirely safe."

Mamoru said nothing. She was gazing searchingly off into the mist.

Keiseki's cries grew into shrieks and she started to kick, like a desperate animal that was threatened. Rin struggled to hold her.

"I don't think this is helping," she said desperately. "She's just gotten worse. Listen to her!"

Keikai didn't acknowledge her. She was focused on Mamoru. "Mamoru." She took a step towards her.

The other guard glanced in her direction but made no other reaction. She continued to stare at the mist. As if waiting for something.

Mamoru was not acting right. She had been acting a little off the past few days but this was completely different. Something was definitely amiss. The air itself didn't even feel right.

The atmosphere reminded Rin so strongly of the time Kohaku and her had been hunted by the assassins. The time when he had almost been hit with the dart.

She took a few steps backward. Her back met the stone wall. "I'm going to go…back inside…now."

"Wait," said Mamoru, softly.

Rin turned wide eyes on her. What was going on with her all of a sudden? Wait for what?

Shapes moved in the mist and Rin quickly diverted her attention from the cougar to them. Short figures moved within the milky fog. Lots of them.

There were no shaking trees, no hooting or hollering. Just an uncanny, unearthly silence but Rin didn't need to hear their calls to know them by sight by now.

The assassins. They were here.

Her arms tightened around the squalling infant.

_No…How could they possibly have found us?_

Another figure moved among the shadows, approaching them. This one was taller, much taller than the assassins. The stranger walked in the middle of them and they flanked him, two batches on either side of him. His gait was noble, not like the characteristic shuffle of the assassins. This was no lizard.

Rin couldn't breathe. The leader. He had come.

Mamoru held up a hand, like she was greeting them. She smiled, the first time Rin could ever recall her smiling in all the time she had spent with her. "You came."

"I told you I would," the taller figure responded easily to her. "Good job, dear. You did just as I wanted."

Rin literally choked. She spluttered to form words. "Y-you!"

The last vestiges of mist fell away. The figure stood before them completely exposed, not even trying to hide his identity, confirming Rin's worst suspicions.

Kajuu smiled at her. "Hello, love."

-

-

-

**Yay closure closure closure I say!**

**-throws more confetti-**

**Reviews!**

Ishimaru Amon – I'm so happy to hear you loved the last chapter! That last one was a dozy! (Although all of these chapters are so important to the story that I'm finding it a lot harder to write them as fast as the earlier chapters.) Hehe I'm glad you got the happy ending comment to! I was a little nervous about putting it in there but decided to go for it. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Yami Umi – Yep closure! We love closure! Closure is freaking awesome!

Moviefan-92 – Hehe yea. I was amazed when this fic hit 400 pages. Now I'm just glad it's winding down at last hehe. There does need to be more Rin/Kohaku stories. I'm considering starting another one, but only after this story is finished. It all depends if I feel up to the challenge or not lol. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Starlight15 – Hehe yep. That's what I love about winding this down. _Everything _is finally getting resolved after so long. It's really nice to see it all come together. I don't have any plans to bring in Kagome until the end…but heck that might change lol. I didn't plan to mention Inuyasha either but he ended up making a cameo last chapter. I have a general outline for the story but it definitely changes when I get to writing it so we'll see! Maybe I'll be able to squeeze her in there. I'm so glad to hear you liked the last scene! I think it was one of the most difficult scenes to write. (Kagura and Sesshoumaru, Souten and Shippo take the cake with that one!) And I'm glad to hear you caught on to all the minor details :P Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Senbo-sama – I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the Rin/Kohaku scene! It might not be 600; that was just a guess hehe. It might be shorter than that. I think it's safe to say that there will be 2 more chapters and an epilogue, so 3 more chapters altogether. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Ezap3 – Hehe it has been a while! Glad to hear you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy this update as well!

Destatikai – Haha! I don't blame you for forgetting! It's been so long between updates! But the chapter where the BIG thing happens to her is chapter 27. Hope that helps hehe. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix – Hehe me too! It was about time they opened up to each other! Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Raniatlw – Hehe gotta love the Rin/Kohaku goodness! I'm glad you enjoyed Miroku and Inuyasha making a cameo too! I hated leaving them out of the story for so long so I'm going to try to incorporate them a little more. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Alyss92 – Aww thank you for the nice compliments! Sorry for making it so long Lol. I'm long winded. There are some other great Rin/Kohaku fics out there. I did a search for them and found some very well written ones. There are few but they are there! And don't worry about Kagome! She'll get a happy ending! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!


	41. For the Love of a Human

**Wow it's been two months. Life takes away all of my time hehe. But this chapter turned out wayyy longer than I imagined. Like I think it's the longest chapter yet.**

**Andddd I lied D There are still going to be three more chapters since this one turned out so long. I considered not ending it here but I figured it was long enough already and covered so much it was a good part to end at.**

* * *

"Kajuu!"

It was Keikai who yelled it and the sound reverberated all around them, like a bell tower chiming out the procession of a death march. Kajuu's eyes switched from Rin to her and Rin found she was finally able to breathe again. Her brain, which had slowed to a crawl, now sped up to a thousand different whirling thoughts.

Run. She had to run. If she didn't they were going to kill Keiseki. With Kajuu's attention elsewhere she might just have a chance…

Quickly she looked back to the way they had come, ready to flee, but across the expanse of space between the ruined walls small figures loitered, stopping her feet from moving. Their route of escape had been cut off. The only way out was through the assassins and Kajuu.

"I'm very sorry," said Kajuu. The tiger youkai wasn't smiling anymore. He just looked sad, as if he truly meant it. "Keikai, Rin."

Keikai made a weird sound, like a huffing bull, and her hand seized Rin before she knew what was happening. She was pushed against the stones of the wall, Keikai forcing her there as she moved in front of her.

"Mamoru!" Keikai shouted, voice tight with rage and apprehension. "Move back to the castle! Together we can break through!"

But Mamoru did not move the slightest at the command. She simply continued to stand there, gaze still locked on Kajuu.

"Mamoru!" Keikai snapped.

From around Keikai's side, Rin saw Kajuu nod slightly. "Mamoru, if you will." He gestured with his left hand, the right remaining buried in his pocket.

The assassins blocking them hustled forward. Keikai whirled to face them, her arm pushing Rin and sliding her further down the wall away from the small lizards. Rin stumbled, not expecting the sudden push, and fell onto the grass.

There was an unexpected rush of air next to her but by the time Rin looked up it was too late.

Keikai had only enough time to half-turn before Mamoru's sword sank into her midsection. The cougar's claw hand clasped the shaft of Keikai's spear at the same time, preventing the weapon from swinging any further towards her person. Both of their hands shook with the strain of trying to best the other, veins rising along the corded muscle. Their faces came only inches apart, eyes locked and expressions serious.

"Ookama wasn't lying," Mamoru spoke flatly, the words delivered in the same tone one would talk about the color of the sky. "You have lost your touch."

Keikai twitched. She released the spear, allowing it to fall to the ground with a soft thunk, and her hands shot up to wrap around the cougar's neck. She tightened her grip, teeth baring aggressively. Her youki began to rise as redness began to cloud her eyes.

"Sorry," Mamoru swallowed with some difficultly around the hands griping her throat. "Nothing personal really. Just following orders."

She thrust her sword forward and jerked the hilt upwards, forcing the blade higher, widening the wound. Keikai made a gurgling sound deep in her throat. Blood dribbled out her mouth.

Mamoru stepped back, pulling her sword away, and without the blade embedded in her to hold her upright Keikai collapsed onto the grass.

"Keikai!" Rin's shrill shriek split the misty air. She clambered to her feet, stumbling in her haste, and tried to run to the fallen bodyguard. "Keikai!"

Mamoru's hand snaked out. She grabbed Rin's shoulder, drawing her up short, and pushed her violently backwards. The force knocked Rin clear off her feet and the jarring impact of her body meeting the ground winded her. She gasped for air, rolling onto her side and withering on the cold grass.

_The assassins, _she thought dazedly, feeling as if she were far away and watching this happen to someone else._ They had only been a distraction to let Mamoru attack. Oh, Keikai…_

"Thank you, Mamoru."

The sound of Kajuu's feet moving across the grass caused Rin to force her eyes open, drawing her back to reality. This was not happening to someone else; this was happening to her. Tears she hadn't been aware of shedding streaked down her cheeks as she clutched the sobbing Keiseki closer to herself, meager protection against a slew of youkai.

"You have done a good job," Kajuu remarked to the cougar.

Mamoru was smiling again, like the praise was the best thing she had had ever heard. She turned to face him fully, sword lowered at her side. Kajuu drew up close to her, too close for mere subordinate and commander, and he withdrew his right hand from his pocket.

A brief flash of metal was all Rin saw before he plunged the curved dagger into the cougar's body. He pointed the dagger upwards, the blade sliding past the ribcage into the organs beneath it, the curved blade enabling it to go further than a straight blade would have. His other hand gripped Mamoru's wrist, keeping her sword pointed to the ground.

He aligned his body against hers until every inch of them was touching. "I'm sorry, dear," he whispered in her ear, barely loud enough for Rin to hear even though she was practically under their feet. "Thank you for all that you've done. Sleep now."

Kajuu withdrew the blade and stepped back. Mamoru's body slid to the ground in much the same manner as Keikai's had. Rin unconsciously slid backwards, eyes glued to the ruined body before her.

"I'm very sorry, Rin." From within his right pocket Kajuu pulled out a white square of cloth. Apathetically he began to wipe the blade clean of Mamoru's blood. "I never intended for it to go this far," he continued. "But unfortunately it has and I have no choice but to go forward."

Rin swallowed. She tightened her hands, trying to stop them from shaking. Unsteadily she rose to her feet to face him, moving herself away from the two bodies. She didn't dare look at Keikai's. She would lose her rickety courage if she did.

"Why?" she demanded, voice sounding strangely loud in her own ears. She bit back the sob. "Why are you doing this?"

He moved closer to her and she leaned back slightly but did not back up, forcing herself to confront him even as her body trembled beneath the fabric of her kimono. Her eyes darted side to side, searching the area desperately around them.

_Kohaku…_

"I'm afraid explanations will have to wait. I am in a bit of a hurry," said Kajuu. "My partner has been growing steadily more aggrieved by all these debacles lately and is anything but forgiving to lateness considering the circumstances. His company has become even more so unsettling than normal. I'd prefer to not antagonize him any further."

Rin stilled, breath hitching, eyes training on him.

_Partner? Then he's not the only one? _

Kajuu's hand reached towards her and out of the corner of her sight she could see the assassins cluster closer. Hurriedly she flung herself away from him, flattening herself against the wall and tightening her hold once again on the screaming Keiseki.

"I won't let you take her! I won't let you hurt her!"

Kajuu's hand paused halfway towards her. A frown marred his handsome features. "What? Oh, you mean the baby. She isn't the one we want."

Rin's lips parted in surprise. "What?"

Kajuu stepped towards her and Rin closed her eyes tightly, turning her head to the side and tensing as she waited for the cold steel of the dagger to hit her. But it never did and instead Kajuu simply lifted the screaming Keiseki out of her arms. He whistled sharply and the assassins descended on Rin, their weight boring her down to the ground.

She tried to scream but it was swallowed by the black cloth pulled over her head.

-

-

-

Ayame stood with hands on hips in the middle of her home cave, sternly regarding the three boys seated in front of her. The three were trying their best to look innocent, except Tsume, who kept letting out a stray snigger or two.

"So," began Ayame, "which one of you boys would like to tell me who set Houkou's tail on fire?"

The three started giggling. Obviously the little demons – _demons in both senses of the word, _Ayame reflected – found the idea of another member's tail getting set on fire quite humorous. Upon seeing their mother's expression they immediately quieted. They looked around the cave, anywhere but at her, as if trying to find diamonds hidden in the stone.

"Unaru," Ayame honed in on the youngest wolf cub, knowing he was the one who broke the easiest under pressure. "Who was it?"

"Uhh…I don't know, Mom," the wolf cub stirred uneasily. "I think it might have been Ginta."

Ayame rubbed her temples and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Already she was feeling a headache coming on. "Unaru, I highly doubt Ginta would set fire to his uncle's tail."

"Yes he would!" Kiba piped up. "He says all the time that somebody needs to light a fire under Houkou's butt!"

The three burst into giggles and twitters as Ayame's eyebrows rose into her hairline. She was going to have to make sure she spoke to Ginta later about his language use around her children. They were bad enough already without him adding to the problem.

"Alright, you three are on punishment," Ayame announced, prompting a series of protests and exclamations from the three. "You can start by apologizing to Houkou. Then you can sweep out all the fire pits and clean up all the bones lying around. And then after that you can-"

"Hi, kids! Daddy's home!"

Ayame's punishment dealing was brought to an abrupt end as Kouga vaulted into the cave, returned at last. The three boys gasped at the sight of their father and a chorus of "Dad!" sounded loud enough that it caused their baby sister sleeping in the other room to come screaming awake. The three boys raced towards the wolf prince, conveniently forgetting they were in the middle of a scolding, and tackled him to the ground.

Ayame sighed in defeat. Punishing them was a lost cause. Anyway, they had missed their father dearly so she decided not to ruin their reunion with scolding. Waving a hand in front of her face to clear away the dust, she slipped into the other room to retrieve her squalling infant.

"My goodness you boys have gotten so strong!" Kouga marveled while the three boys pulled on his arms and legs, bounced on his stomach, and chewed on his hair. "Or has your mother just been feeding you too much?"

"I heard that," Ayame called from the other room, eliciting a stream of giggles from the boys and a grimace from Kouga. She reentered the room, baby in arm, and strode towards him to bend down to kiss him. "It's good to have you back, even if you are lacking in manners."

Kouga grinned wolfishly at her. Already he was wondering when and if they would have enough time to slip away from the kids in order to make a new one. That was one of the best parts after all.

"Hey Dad!" Tsume shouted right in his ear. "What were the blue dragons like? Did they live in a seashell under the sea like Ginta said?"

"Oh no!" Kouga responded just as enthusiastically as his son. "They lived in a huge castle and everything in it was blue! Even the bed sheets!"

"They had beds?" Unaru gasped.

"That must not have been very comfortable," Kiba muttered. "I'd much rather sleep on the floor."

"Yep, they had beds," said Kouga, "and they were blue too! And there were secret passages all over the castle! There were stupid meetings Daddy had to go and a bunch of parties where I had to go and talk with other royal families! And you know what else Daddy did? Daddy got drunk!"

"Daddy did what?" asked Ayame.

"Nothing, dear."

It was another fifteen minutes of excited storytelling and wrestling before the boys departed to wreck havoc elsewhere and Kouga was finally permitted a moment to relax. It had been a long run from Shouada's castle back here. He had rested little during the trek, his desire to get back home stronger than his desire to rest adequately.

Settling on a fur lined rock leaning against the wall, he stretched his sore muscles and took a deep breath. It was nice to be home.

"So," Kouga glanced at his mate cuddling the youngest member of the royal wolf family nearby, "anything worth mentioning happen while I was gone?"

Ayame hummed low in her throat. "It's been quiet for the most part," she said, "but there was one incident."

"Incident?" Kouga turned his head to get her fully in his view, all his attention now focused on her.

Ayame nodded. "That taijiya boy Kohaku came here."

"Kohaku?" Kouga frowned. The name sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't recall exactly where he had heard it.

"The brother of the female taijiya that traveled with Kagome," Ayame explained.

"Ohh! Now I recognize it. Why the hell was he here? They've never been here before."

"He was fleeing from some assassins. Not only that but, and you're not going to believe this, his companion was the ward of the Western Lord."

"The ward of the Western Lord?" Kouga sat up. "You don't mean Sesshoumaru's ward do you?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru's ward," Ayame confirmed. "Oh goodness what was her name again? Lin? No, that's not right. Kin?"

"Rin," said Kouga. "Her name is Rin."

"Yes, that's it. Rin. Anyway they were running from a batch of assassins and landed up here. They had an infant with them and were trying to get the infant to Sesshoumaru's because it had been poisoned and they needed a cure to save it. The infant was the female taijiya's offspring apparently."

"Assassins," Kouga muttered lowly. He stared at the ground between his knees for a long moment, brow furrowed. "It couldn't possibly be…No, it couldn't be…But...Could she have been found out..." He swung his gaze back to his mate. "When did they leave?"

"Days ago," said Ayame. "I sent an escort with them to the edges of our territory and they found no trace of the assassins on the way there nor back. I assume that those two made it to Sesshoumaru's by now. I certainly hope so anyway."

She looked up from her infant and saw Kouga's expression. "Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"I hope not," Kouga murmured, rising from his chair, "but I intend to make sure."

-

-

-

They were nearly ready to depart. Amid the hustling and bustling of the soldiers making the final preparations to leave the castle Sesshoumaru stood, watching it all without really seeing any of it. Physically he was there but mentally he was deep inside himself, pondering over his decision.

He was a youkai and he would never, ever be his father. He had sworn he would not and he had married a youkai, one that may not be a royal youkai but was still a youkai regardless. He would never produce a hanyou. The simple idea of it made him shutter with revulsion and in his travels he had never found any sort of human female sexually attractive. He knew beauty when he saw it but not one female human, despite how gorgeous she might be, had _attracted_ him.

So why was he doing this? And why didn't his decision bother him more than it should have?

He was fully aware that he had broken the unsaid laws of the youkai world by taking Rin under his wing. He had taken an accepted belief that youkai and humans could not coexist peacefully, one he had in fact believed himself, mashed it up and thrown it away like a discard piece of paper.

Did that alone not make him like his father? Did that not make him a 'human lover'?

Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely certain what label he would be given. He didn't practically care either nor did he care about the human race. He cared about one human and that was enough to drive him forward without regret or reconsideration of his decision.

General Ookama raced up to him, bowing lowly. "We are ready to depart, my lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "Get them mounted."

"Yes, sire!"

The general raced off, shouting commands to the platoon of soldiers Sesshoumaru had selected to accompany him. He had emptied his stables of his flying mounts and the armored soldiers quickly clambered on to the beasts.

Sesshoumaru's own selected mount, a replacement in lieu of AhUn missing, was being held by a stable hand nearby but ere Sesshoumaru had mounted, he turned around to address the youkai that had been standing behind him for quite some time.

Kagura's arms were folded over her chest, a black scowl on her face. Her fan tapped against her upper arm.

"Don't be angry," said Sesshoumaru passively.

"I should be going with you," Kagura snapped hotly back. "Why must I remain behind?!"

Sesshoumaru exhaled deeply through his nose. The wind sorceress had been most vexed when he announced his decision that she remain at the castle. She had been griping about it all morning.

"I need you here," said Sesshoumaru patiently. "You are the only one I can trust at this moment."

"Leave Jaken in charge."

"He is not strong enough," Sesshoumaru refuted. "You are the only one who has the capability of warding off an attack should one occur. Jaken would only panic and be utterly useless. I am leaving my estate in your capable hands. You should be honored."

Kagura's eyebrow twitched just a bit, lips compressing. "You're such a jackass. You know that's not the reason why I want to go."

"I know. My deepest apologies."

"You better bring her back." Kagura's eyes bore into his, gaze severe and compelling. "You better."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in understanding. He turned and headed towards his mount.

"I plan to," he whispered.

-

-

-

Rin had not shown up. The hour was growing steadily later and Kohaku's worry was steadily growing with it. For as long as Kohaku had known her Rin had always been an early riser. Today should have been no different.

Unless…had she had stayed up late out of worry? Maybe she had stayed up all night pondering their conversation or his upcoming departure.

The taijiya scowled, disregarding that train of thought. It was highly improbable. The girl had not acted the least bit troubled last night. She had only been her normal happy, smiling self. She would have said something if something had truly been causing her anxiety.

Had Keiseki kept her up? It didn't seem likely but maybe that was the case. Babies were unpredictable and though Keiseki was usually quiet and well-behaved that didn't mean she wouldn't stay up all night bawling occasionally. Maybe the baby had needed something and Rin had wandered off somewhere to get it.

Kohaku had visited her room earlier to see if she were still asleep but there had been nobody in there. There was no evidence of any sort of struggle either and Kohaku was not foolish enough to think that both Keikai and Mamoru would be taken out easily - especially not Keikai considering how protective she was of the girl. If Rin had been taken forcefully there would have been some sign of it. Rin had left by her own means.

The lack of struggle was a good sign that Rin was safe wherever she might be, though not enough to put Kohaku's worry to rest. It was not like her to simply wander off without coming to see him first. If she had done it at Sesshoumaru's castle it wouldn't have concerned Kohaku nearly so much but here in Souten's palace, a place Rin was an utter stranger in, Rin's disappearance was quite disconcerting.

"Well," Souten opened the door and stepped inside, Shippo devotedly beside her, the two having returned from consulting with some of her subjects. "Several different areas have been searched but unfortunately we didn't find anything. No one has seen her or her bodyguards. If they left the room they must have done it early." The queen blinked her large eyes. "You saw the room for yourself. Rin was not taken by force. I'm sure she just walked off somewhere because she couldn't sleep."

Kohaku barely absorbed the words, not believing them for a moment. "What about you?" he directed his question Shippo's way. "Can you pick up her scent?"

"Barely," answered the kistune. "My nose isn't as good as Inuyasha's. I caught just enough to know she headed towards the garden. I can't smell around all those damn flowers."

"She's probably in there then," Souten concluded. "The gardens are large enough that it can be hard to find people sometimes."

"Maybe," Shippo sniffed. "What do you think, Kohaku? You know her the best."

"I thought you did," Kohaku responded automatically, mind elsewhere.

"Heh," Shippo grunted. "Once, maybe. You now."

Kohaku didn't reply, too busy thinking of places the girl had gone to properly hear the kitsune. Would Rin really just walk off like that on her own whim? And with Keiseki with her? It seemed too dubious and not at all like Rin. She had never sauntered off with the baby without mentioning to him where she was going. Hell she had never sauntered off by herself without saying something to him first.

Something was definitely amiss.

Hurriedly Kohaku tried to smother that thought. _It's no good to jump to conclusions. Panicking will only make the situation worse. Surely nothing bad happened to her._

The door opened behind Souten and the Thunder Beast Queen turned to address whoever had entered. It was a small guard of hers. The small youkai fidgeted a moment, looking anxious, then it whispered something hastily in Souten's ear.

Souten abruptly straightened, eyes widening. Kohaku could see the pulse in her throat quicken.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked right as Kohaku nearly shouted, "What's the matter?!"

The young queen took a moment to steady herself before answering, her gaze slowly sweeping the room. Her hand fiddled at her collar and the other tightened around Raigekijin. Then she said her answer very quietly, like it was a deep dark secret that could destroy worlds.

"Something has happened."

-

-

-

She led them through her castle down to the infirmary, talking as they raced along, giving them the few details she did know.

"One of the bodyguards has been found, and the baby with her-"

"Are they alive?" demanded Kohaku.

"The baby is fine," answered Souten. "The bodyguard is just barely. She has been severely injured."

"By who?"

"I don't know yet. They were found by a gardener in the far corner of the garden. He heard a baby crying and went to investigate. Somehow that bodyguard, whichever one it is, had managed to drag herself and the baby to where someone could find them, and in the condition she was in…" Souten shook her head, face turning grim. "I don't know how she did it."

She reached a large door in the hall and slid it open. Inside the room was a maelstrom of activity. Soldiers were running back and forth, shouting at each other and questioning several different gardeners standing against the wall. Healers rushed about, blood-stained bandages in their hands, red stains on their outfits. One of them was yelling at the soldiers to leave but nobody was listening.

Souten swiftly stepped inside. "Get out." She wasn't yelling but her voice carried over the hectic bustle. "All of you. Go back to your stations."

The occupants, upon hearing her voice and seeing her, instantly quieted. Without a sound they began to quietly shuffle out, bobbing their heads as they passed Souten's still form. The Thunder Beast Queen reached out a hand and touched two of those passing her on the shoulder, an indication for them to stay. One of them had the most stains of blood on his clothes, the head healer by the look of him. The other was a youkai decked in armor.

"Show me to the victim," Souten spoke to the healer.

The head healer bowed in compliance but his eyes flicked onto Shippo and Kohaku skeptically.

"They are fine," Souten said at seeing his look. "They are friends of the victim."

"Ah I see." The healer bowed once more then turned towards an open doorway. "Right this way, my queen."

He guided them into another smaller room. A removable wooden wall had been erected to conceal half of it, providing some privacy for the victim. The healer stepped around it, gesturing with his hand for them to enter past it as well.

Kohaku tensed for the worse, expected it, but hoped for the best. He got what he expected.

On a mat placed on the floor lay Keikai. The boar youkai was covered and surrounded by blood. Freshly placed bandages were wrapped about her middle, a dark bloom like a red winter rose already spreading across the white cloth. Her breath was harsh and it rattled in her chest like bones clanking together. Her eyes were closed.

A pair of healers kneeling on the floor rose and bowed graciously out of the room at the silent indication of the head healer, leaving their charge completely open to view to the visitors.

"Kami," Shippo breathed quietly.

Kohaku was the first to move. He dashed to the bedside, crouching over the injured youkai. "Keikai."

He glanced up at the only other occupant in the room. The masseuse was standing in the corner, holding a sedate Keiseki in her arms. The baby was safe.

Kohaku's eyes traced over the woman quickly, judging her in those fleeting seconds. Shippo was already walking towards her and Kohaku, satisfied with what he saw there, returned his attention posthaste to Keikai.

"Keikai," he called to her softly. "Keikai!"

Her eyes opened blearily, lids dragging slowly upwards. She blinked several times, her pupil rolling around in her eye until finally focusing on Kohaku. She swallowed thickly. "Kohaku."

She had dropped the honorific from his name.

"Keikai." He cupped her hand gently in his. "What happened?"

Keikai swallowed again. Her breath escaped her mouth in a shuttering breath. "Kajuu," she said. "It was Kajuu. With the assassins."

"Kajuu? Sesshoumaru's second?"

Weakly Keikai nodded.

A surge of anger and disbelief like the one he had experienced when he had burst onto the scene of Dezaia and Rin flooded through Kohaku. Fury burned in his belly.

Kajuu. He had been behind it all. He had sent assassins after them, poisoned Keiseki, nearly got them killed several times, attacked Sesshoumaru. He had pretended to be Rin's friend while behind her back he had been trying to kill her.

_That bastard._

Kohaku had never been fond of him but now…now he _hated _him.

"Keikai," Kohaku worked his fingers through hers. "Can you tell me what happened? What happened to Rin? Is she alright?"

Slowly, with some difficulty, Keikai nodded. She told them what she could, how Mamoru had led them outside the castle's perimeter, about the arrival of the assassins and Kajuu, then Mamoru's betrayal.

"I was too weak to fight," she said. "Mamoru knows how to incapacitate an enemy. I think she wanted to kill me. I think that's what Kajuu wanted too. I was barely able to stay conscious. Then they took her. They weren't after the baby, they were after Rin and they took her, and I couldn't do anything about it." There were tears in her eyes. Her teeth grit together. "They left the baby and they left me, and then they left. Kajuu didn't even bother to check if I was dead."

"He probably figured you were," Kohaku said gently, trying to offer what little comfort he could.

Keikai shook her head almost violently. "No, I was insignificant. He didn't give a damn either way. I don't know where they went but I think he _wants _to be found." Her eyes flicked intensely onto him. "Please," she said, words strangled and desperate. "Please save her. I wasn't able to but you can. You have the heart, you have the desire. You must save her. She is…she is all I have left."

The words held the same conation that Kaede's had held that day she had charged Kohaku with the protection of Rin. Now Keikai wanted him to save her.

Over his lifetime Kohaku had always made promises that he was unable of keeping. He had wondered countless times in the past why he kept making promises when he knew he shouldn't. It was why he had become so hesitant in making them.

But now there was no hesitation. Because this was one promise he would die before breaking.

Kohaku tightened his grip on her hand. "I promise."

-

-

-

They left Keikai after that. The exchange had exhausted the already worn out bodyguard and she fell swiftly into a deep sleep once Kohaku had risen from her side. It amazed him that she had remained conscious for as long as she had with the amount of blood loss she had sustained, much less been able to drag both herself and the baby from the outside of the castle back inside.

He still remembered the small smile she had given him when he made his promise.

"Will she live?" he whispered to the head healer.

The healer's expression did not change. "We have done all we can for her," he said back just as quietly. "It is up to her now whether or not she has the will to live."

_She does_, Kohaku thought but dare not speak the words. He knew that so long as Rin was alive she had the will.

Souten led them out of the room, leaving the head healer behind to look after Keikai, and to the place outside the castle's walls where the attack had occurred. The scene had barely been disturbed at all. Mamoru's body still remained where it had fallen and all around her the grass had been flattened. Blood stained the green blades, surrounding the cougar, and a path of it led from another area back into the castle. Keikai's blood.

Shippo stepped away from their group, raising his head and sniffing the air. Right away his nose wrinkled. "I can smell them all over. They didn't even bother trying to cover themselves up."

"They did it on purpose," Kohaku replied distractedly, looking to the side. "They want us to follow them."

Amid the long grass something gleamed. Carefully so as not to disturb anything else, he walked over to it, mindful of Mamoru's body and any other area of significance. He stooped down to get a closer look.

A long knife shined up at him, streaks of blood glinting on its surface. The streaks suggested that it had been cleaned but poorly. Whoever had used it had not been too intent on masking their presence

A horrible feeling swept through Kohaku. Who had it been used on?

He grasped it by the handle, heedful of the blood. "Shippo."

The tightness of his voice made the kitsune whirl to face him. Seeing the blade held in the other's hand, he hurried over. His hand circled Kohaku's wrist to steady the knife and maneuver it closer to himself.

The contact barely registered in Kohaku's psyche. A month ago he would have reacted by jerking away but now it scarcely fazed him.

Shippo sniffed then took a step back, hand falling away. "Mamoru's blood," he said, shoulders sagging in relief. "It stinks of Kajuu too."

"He really did turn on Mamoru," he murmured. "She helped him and he turned on her. After she turned on the very person she was supposed to protect. I bet she was the one who let Dezaia in too."

Kohaku stared at the knife in his hand. An image of Kajuu's face flashed in his mind. He remembered that smug smile, that cocky aura around him, and for a moment he was so blinded by rage he couldn't move.

_If he hurt Rin…_

It was a thought he didn't dare finish. But if it was true, Kajuu was going to pay dearly. His hand tightened over the blade angrily then, disgusted, he tossed the knife away from him.

They had been foolish to not consider Rin a target. They had been so focused on Keiseki and himself that they had not thought of Rin. It still didn't explain why Keiseki had been poisoned, which was exactly why they had never considered Rin to be the target. She didn't have the close blood ties that Kohaku had with Keiseki. How they had tried to get to Rin through Keiseki was still a mystery.

One that could wait to be solved.

"Which way did they go in?"

Shippo sniffed the air one more time. He pointed. "That way."

"That's the way we'll be going then."

"Is it a trap?"

Kohaku looked him square in the eye. His face was resolved and resolute. "Does it really make a difference?"

Shippo smirked at the reply. He rolled his shoulders, shaking out his arm muscles. "Heh. Point taken. When do we leave then?"

-

-

-

The first sensation Rin received after finally being released from the confines of the sack was being dumped onto a hard, smooth surface. The sudden impact made her yelp as her hip bone connected with whatever it was.

"Ow!"

She rubbed at her sore hip, hissing at the pain. Her hands and feet were free, having not been bound in any sort of way. Neither the assassins nor Kajuu had taken any means to restrain her besides stuffing her into that sack, to her slight surprise. Apparently they were either extremely confident she would not be able to free herself or didn't think she would try.

They had been right of course. Rin knew they had flown here. She had felt the wind through the bag. Even if she had managed to break out of it she would only have fallen to her death. If by some miracle she survived the fall, they would come after her, and though they had not killed her at Souten's place Rin was not stupid enough to believe they would not harm her if she tried an escape.

They wanted her alive. That much was certain. If they wanted her dead there had been plenty of opportunity after Keikai had been taken out. There was no way Rin could fight off all the assassins and Kajuu. She doubted she could even withstand Kajuu alone. There was a huge difference in physical strength between a 16-year-old girl and a decades old youkai.

Straightening, Rin blinked in the light, eyes unadjusted from being stuck in the darkness of the sack. Kajuu stood close to the table, the nearest one to her, looking elsewhere then at her. A gaggle of foreign soldiers were gathered by the wall. Strange items she had never seen before were held in their hands. They were long enough that one end stuck out above their shoulder, a gray round end.

The last one in the room was the one shouting. His back was turned towards her so she was unable to see his face. He was currently yelling at the assassins who were crowded in front of him. For a moment a snake of fear curled around her spine upon seeing them but the assassins were paying no attention to her at all. They were completely focused on the big youkai in front of them, a youkai that was bigger than the soldiers, bigger than Kajuu. Gray armor plated his body. Two strips of the metal crossed his shoulders, spikes protruding from them.

_Could he be the cohort Kajuu mentioned?_

He seemed the most likely. None of the others appeared to be in charge.

Removing her gaze from the occupants, she turned it on the area around her, searching for any clues that would alert her to where they had taken her. From the walls alone she could tell they were in a castle. Large white stones surrounded her, resembling Sesshoumaru's own, but Rin could see the decreption in this one. Piles of rubble lay at several intervals on the floor. Some of it had been stacked in the corner but it looked like whoever had tried to straighten out the mess had given up halfway through. The hard surface she had been dumped on was a table made of white stone.

"Are you alright?"

Rin blinked in surprise at the soft inquiry. She had momentarily forgotten about Kajuu being next to her. She glanced his way, unconsciously shifting her body to the other side.

"Sorry for the rough ride," Kajuu continued talking despite her lack of answering. "I was in a bit of hurry. I hope it wasn't too taxing on you."

Rin looked at him out of the corner of her eye, rubbing her wrist absently. His words scarcely registered. She was too distracted by the shouting youkai.

The youkai was talking to the assassins in their own language. They hissed, chirped, grunted, and hooted back and forth, though it was obvious the big youkai dominated the conversation. He gestured expansively with his hands, the movements strikingly angry. With one final hoot from the assassins that was met back with a series of snarling grunts from the big youkai, the assassins began to shuffle off out of the room.

The big youkai stood where he was, his hands on his hips, glaring after the small lizards. "Useless help," he growled. His voice was harsh and gritty, like stone being rubbed unpleasantly against metal. "What a useless waste of time."

He turned and Rin saw his face.

To say he was unattractive would be an understatement. The youkai before her was strikingly ugly. His mouth was much too wide and his lips too thin. His skin held an unnatural grey quality to it, and his nose was flat with slitted nostrils. Stringy brown hair swung from his scalp, which was strange in shape, almost flat at the top. His eyes were hard and warm as black stone.

Rin stared at him, unable to tear her gaze away. There was something about the youkai that made her hair stand on end. It was the same dangerous feeling of warning she got whenever she suspected a predator nearby.

"What a useless waste of time," the youkai snarled. "Shows that you really can't rely on anybody but yourself."

"Did you pay them?" asked Kajuu.

"No I didn't pay them," snapped the youkai. "I don't pay for poor service. How many times did they screw it up for Kami's sake? How hard is it to kidnap a 16-year-old girl? I don't give a damn how many of their brethren they lost. It isn't my problem if they can't do things right."

"They might come after you," Kajuu warned.

The youkai waved his hand dismissively. "I arranged a little farewell party for them. I never let guests go without thanking them properly after all. If they manage to make it out of the castle alive they can come back and thank me."

He laughed, a deep and repulsive sound full of malice. Rin unconsciously clenched a hand in front of her heart.

His eyesight focused on her unexpectedly and a cold feeling swept over her body. Whereas before she had felt relatively safe due to the lack of attention on her, she now felt small and extremely vulnerable. Her head felt fuzzy and her ears rang from the fear that gaze made her experience. It was nearly as bad as when she had awoken to a den full of wolves.

The youkai looked her up and down, like a beast sizing up prey. "So this is her at last," he said blandly. "Sesshoumaru's filthy little human. If I had known it would be this hard getting you I might have revised my plan. What a pain in the ass you are."

She hunched down, as if trying to make herself smaller, and scooted back on the table she had been placed on like some sort of big birthday surprise. She kept her eyes glued on the youkai. She didn't dare look away. If she did she wasn't sure what he would do.

"Wha-" she swallowed. "What's going on?"

The youkai sneered at her. "You are going to make me very powerful - very powerful indeed. If it's not too late anyway, and you better hope it's not. I don't take too kindly to bad work as you can see and Kami knows how sloppy things have been because of you."

"Gimon," Kajuu's low growl sounded next to Rin's elbow and even she could hear the underlying threat in it. Was Kajuu protecting her? She couldn't imagine why. Lord knew he was the very one who brought her here. Why would he bother protecting her now?

And Gimon. The name of the youkai sneering at her. It sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't remember where exactly she had heard it.

"Shut it," Gimon snarled back at the tiger. "We got a while to wait yet. I'm sure the bastard knows by now that his precious pet is missing." He turned to the side and whistled to the soldiers standing by the wall. One of them hefted one of the strange weapons they carried and tossed it to Kajuu. "Make yourselves comfortable." Gimon's smile was anything but friendly. "My home is your home."

He bowed mockingly then laughed uproariously before turning and heading off to consult with the soldiers in the corner. Rin watched him like a hawk. She forced herself to blink, having stopped doing the action without thinking sometime ago.

Were they going to kill her? The thought rose again in her mind. It didn't seem like their objective, at least not yet. They needed her for something, though she had no idea what. There was nothing she could imagine she could give them. She didn't have anything. Everything that was 'her's' was in reality Sesshoumaru's.

Was it Sesshoumaru then? Were they trying to go through her to get to him? But why? What was it Sesshoumaru had that they wanted? Kajuu might want power but what could that Gimon fellow get out of it?

Furthermore nothing in that explained why they had attacked Keiseki at the village. If they had wanted Rin why would they bother with an infant that was not related to her in any way, shape, or form? Had they discerned the relationship between her and Keiseki and attacked Keiseki based on that? But why bother with all that trouble when they could just have easily poisoned her and taken her rather than involve everyone else?

And Dezaia and Jogon. Nothing in the equation explained their involvement. Mamoru was the one who had let Dezaia in to the royal wing. Rin could figure that much out. The cougar youkai had been Kajuu's collaborator. She must have been following Kajuu's order. So then why had Kajuu let the dog demon in?

The questions jumbled through Rin's mind like sand in an hourglass. Despite what she knew now, knowing that the ones that had been after them all this time was Kajuu and Gimon, she still could not figure out the rest. She just didn't understand the point of it all.

"Why?" she directed the question towards Kajuu. She refused to turn his way but she could feel his presence nearby. She knew he would hear her. "I don't understand. If you were after me why did you attack Keiseki?"

"Keiseki?"

"You know who I'm talking about." Her voice was somewhere between a snarl and a sob. "The baby."

"Oh the baby. I'm not good with names I'm afraid. Well, you see," he grimaced a little, "she was a mistake."

"A mistake," Rin replied slowly, not quite able to believe it.

"Yes," he responded easily. "The assassins were supposed to take you but something went wrong and they were unable to locate you. They panicked and kidnapped the baby instead. I think they thought we had our information wrong and that the baby was Sesshoumaru's ward. Regardless they were unable to find you in that house so they took the closest thing to a young woman they could find."

_House?_

Her brow furrowed. He must be referring to Sango and Miroku's house. She had been staying with them during her time at the village. But why had they had been unable to find her?

Her eyes suddenly widened, some of the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. That was the night she had gone to Shippo's house after Kohaku and her had fought. The very same night Keiseki had been poisoned. She had been away from the house that night because Shippo had convinced her to come play cards with him. They had left the house through the window rather than the front door. The assassins must not have seen them.

Which brought up another question.

"How did you know about the village?"

"That night you asked to leave the castle is when it slipped out. We, and by we I mean Jogon and I, heard you mention a village. Mamoru filled in the rest of the details and though she hadn't know personally if Sesshoumaru had sent you there or not when you disappeared as he left for the council we figured he had sent you there. We were right too."

Rin remained silent for a long moment. She stared at her fingers splayed atop the smooth table top. "So Miroku-sama and Sango-chan were just in the way," she murmured softly. "The assassins weren't after them at all but me…"

Guilt seeped into her heart. She felt sick. Tears pushed at her eyelids. Tears she had refused to shed when Keikai had gotten stabbed. Tears that she knew she had to hold back. If she started crying she wouldn't be able to stop.

She wiped her eyes discreetly hoping that Kajuu wouldn't see. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he tried to comfort her.

"Why did you want me then?" she asked, forcing strength into her voice. "What is it you hope to gain? Do you want Sesshoumaru-sama's kingdom?"

Kajuu snorted. "Nothing so cliché as that, love. It's not his kingdom we want but his ore."

Baffled, Rin stopped wiping her eyes and actually turned to look at him. "His ore?"

Kajuu nodded.

"Why in Kami's name would you want that?"

He raised the weapon in front of her face. Rin stared, uncomprehending.

"To make Tanegashima," said the tiger youkai with conviction, fangs flashing between his lips. His hand tightened around the metal, squeezing it. "To form the weapon that makes all the difference in the world."

"Tanegashima?" Rin rolled the foreign word around her tongue. That name too sounded familiar. She must have heard it from someone. Sesshoumaru probably.

"Guns," Kajuu explained, lowering the weapon away from her. "The new weapon that all the humans have been getting their hands on from foreign traders. They are extremely hard to make and require a lot of resources."

"Why would you want to make them then?"

"For the turn of the tide, my dear." A smirk was on his face but it was a rueful one. "We cannot lose an advantage. If we do, it will be the end of us. Times are changing you see. We cannot go on living as we once did. The lines are blurring. Now is the time for transition between what we were and what we must become."

Rin continued to stare at him, utterly baffled. She had no idea what he was talking. "Why didn't you just ask Sesshoumaru-sama for the ore then?"

Kajuu's rueful smirk turned into a smile. There was no malevolence in the action. He was still being genial with her despite what had happened. It flabbergasted Rin.

"We tried that, love. Regrettably he denied to take any look at any inquiries and denied Gimon at the council. There was no way to conduct the trade civilly. We were finally forced to use more underhanded ways to get the ore."

"So, you sent the assassins after me," Rin deadpanned. "To use me in exchange for the ore."

"Yes," Kajuu affirmed. "Gimon left the council claiming problems with human uprisings on his territory. It enabled him to come back here and hire the assassins to kidnap you and bring you here. The plan was to poison you and keep you incapacitated through it all. That way it would be less traumatic for you."

Rin's laughter came out as a snort. Less traumatic! She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Unfortunately," Kajuu continued, either having not heard her snort or ignoring it, "that plan went terrible awry. You left the village with that poisoned baby. Gimon had the assassins pursue you but, as you know, they never succeeded in acquiring you. The presence of the taijiya prevented us from fulfilling that plan."

"Kohaku…"

The name fell from her lips wistfully. She wished he was here now but at the same time was glad he wasn't. He would have been killed if he had shown up at Souten's castle. Kajuu needed her alive but not Kohaku. There was no doubt in Rin's mind that the tiger would not have hesitated in the least at slaughtering the taijiya.

Would Kohaku come for her? She wasn't certain. Keiseki was safe and the responsibility Kaede had given him to protect her was moot now that their journey was over and Keiseki cured. If he did come it would be suicide. Kohaku was enormously resourceful and strong in his own right but there was no chance of him succeeding in a battle against all these youkai. He may be able to take them on individually, maybe even one as strong as Kajuu, but surely not all of them.

She bit a nail, emotions roiling in her. Even after all her thoughts, after all her arguments of not wanting him to come, she still couldn't help but wonder almost desperately if he would. And wishing he would.

Sesshoumaru would come. She had been in enough dangerous situations with him in the past when she was a young girl to know he would. He stood a much better chance against Gimon and his soldiers than Kohaku ever would.

And yet…

_Kohaku._

She _wanted _him to come for her. She needed him.

"The assassins could not even manage to kill him," Kajuu was saying, pulling Rin back to reality and out of her desperate thoughts. "They were thwarted at every turn. He took out a good deal of them if I heard right. We were all a little surprised. Neither Dezaia nor I trusted the assassins very much. We figured out you were heading here and-"

"What about Dezaia?" she interrupted. The tiger had mentioned him at all until now and though it frightened her to ask, she had to know. She had to. "Was he in on it too? Like Mamoru?"

"The stablehand? Yes though he did become a…reluctant asset. I saw his closeness to you that day in the field when Jogon and I happened upon you. I could see his attraction to you. I approached him after Sesshoumaru burned his arm in the stable. He was angry, as you can imagine, and I told him of my intentions. He was furious at Sesshoumaru so he agreed to work with me. I think he knew it was in his best interest, for his own sake and yours. He agreed on that condition that you would be unharmed. He knew that the best way to watch over you was on the inside."

"I don't believe that," interrupted Rin venomously. "I don't believe that at all. You're lying. He wanted to protect me so he _joined_ you?"

"Try to think of it from his position, love," Kajuu said calmly in the face of her anger. "If he did not agree to my plan I would have to kill him. By joining me he saved his own life and enabled himself to watch over yours as well. I'm sure revenge played some part in it. Everyone has their own sins to bear.

Anyway neither he nor I trusted the assassins. The assassins had botched up already and we were worried for your safety. There was no guarantee that scum wouldn't harm you despite being told not to. We had Mamoru, who was unfettered with obligations due to you being absent, keep an eye out for you approaching the castle. When you did at last draw near, Dezaia flew out to meet you on AhUn. The assassins were aware of his participation in our plan. They knew better to attack him."

Rin narrowed her eyes, trying to recall the day her and Kohaku had reached the castle. Dezaia had managed to chase the assassins off with just one sentence. At the time she had been too concerned with Kohaku's wellbeing to really question the abnormality of the situation. She had just been so relieved to finally be home that she hadn't analyzed the assassins' queer actions. Looking back now, she should have known something was amiss.

"That doesn't explain why you let him in my room," she said.

"Well, I was getting to that." Kajuu rolled his shoulders, flexing his muscles, and took a seat on one of the chairs near the table. It looked as though his shoulders had been wound up tight for quite some time. "You know he cared about you and we wanted to do things as genteelly as possible. If we could get you to go along with us willingly it would solve all our problems. It was his – well, I guess our hope - that you would feel the same about him and that he would be able to convince you to join us, that it would be for the best good. He wanted you to be free of Sesshoumaru. He loved you-"

"He didn't love me," Rin bit out harshly and bitterly. Her hands curled into fists. "You don't do that to someone you love."

Kajuu shrugged dispassionately. "Love takes many forms. I don't pretend to know all the dark places that resided in his heart. All I know is that he hoped to persuade you into coming with him. He wanted to protect you as much as he could. He was hoping you would come willingly. If you didn't we would have no choice but to take you by force. He was trying to protect you."

Rin's teeth ground together painfully. She wanted to rage at him, punch him, tell him he was wrong and full of lies, that Dezaia was an awful person whose motives had all been evil.

Yet she remembered what Dezaia had said to her, how he had told her not to resist him for both their sakes, how he had tried explaining something but she had not let him. He had not tried to take her clothes off, had not tried to kiss her. He had held her down on the bed but was it only because he wanted her to listen to him?

Quickly she banished the thought. Her hatred of him was firmly burned into her mind and heart. She didn't want to hear or think any different, didn't want to be convinced of anything else. It made it so much easier for herself to hate him.

"We faked Mamoru's death," Kajuu carried on heedlessly. "Blamed it on Jogon. We let Dezaia into your room to try and seduce you. That plan failed tragically. That taijiya muddled it up once again. Dezaia fled back to me and I was forced to kill him. I couldn't leave him alive. It was too risky to let him live when he knew about everything. He almost let it spill when Sesshoumaru revived him. I had no choice but to push him out that window to get him to stop talking. It was quite terrible really. I-"

"Stop." Rin choked. "Please just stop."

She couldn't bear to hear anymore. Her throat felt so raw it was painful to suck in any breath, which rattled through her unsteadily. She trembled on the table she had been placed on, feeling like her whole heart was exposed for everyone to observe.

Dezaia had been a tool. Just a tool. Kajuu had used him and then thrown him away. It made her sick to her stomach.

Kajuu sat up straighter in his chair. "I'm sorry, I've said too much. You didn't need to hear all that. Dezaia was…regrettable, I admit. But he did love you and did want to keep you safe. He-"

A low dark chuckle cut Kajuu off and the tiger fell silent. Gimon strolled over towards them, apparently done with whatever he had needed to talk to his soldiers about. The big lizard was eating an apple, munching merrily and gazing at Rin with an amused expression. She looked warily back at him through the strands of her tangled hair.

"Telling her the story, eh? That's my favorite part." Gimon munched on his apple. "He loved a human. That's why he's dead, you know. He was weak, just like humans are. What a stupid boy to use."

"Weak?" Rin echoed hollowly.

"All humans are weak," Gimon responded harshly. "No better than rats. They serve no purpose. They just run around, breeding as they go, mindless creatures. They are disgusting, horrid things. They should be eliminated along with all their spawn, yourself included. Nothing but a blight that needs to be wiped out.

Rin stared at him. Her mouth gaped a little.

"Don't be so cruel, Gimon," said Kajuu tepidly. "She's been through a lot already. Let her alone."

The gray youkai sneered at him, yellow pointed teeth flashing between his thin lips. "I'm starting to wonder about you," he growled dangerously. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were turning out to be just as much a human-lover as Sesshoumaru."

"Don't be silly." Kajuu folded his arms, gaze on the ground. "We have just been forced to drown along with their ideals and succumb to them at last. That is the only path we can walk. If we do not it will be the end of us, the end of all youkai. It is a future we cannot escape. Youkai are doomed to become the one thing we most hate."

At his tone, Rin turned to get him in view. Looking upon him, she saw that the once sleek and proud Kajuu now only looked cowed and resigned. He looked as if he had seen a horrible truth and had been forced to accept it.

It was in that moment that Rin realized that all of Kajuu's bravado, all of his cockiness, all of his smooth ways and suave words were really just an act to conceal the crippled youkai underneath. The youkai he had become from the horrible truth he had seen and been forced to accept. The youkai who was forced to do what he must to guarantee himself a future. A broken youkai.

"What a load of bullshit," Gimon snapped. He finished eating the rest of his apple and held out the core to Rin, a devilish smile on his face. "Want some apple, little girl?"

Rin shook her head with revulsion. It wouldn't be too long before Sesshoumaru arrived. She just had to keep herself alive until then.

Unfortunately with Gimon grinning at her like some sort of maddened beast and Kajuu a broken puppet whose strings had been cut, that plan was starting to look harder than she had thought.

-

-

-

There was an infernal noise coming from below. Sesshoumaru, with his superb hearing, could detect it even as high as he was. It had been going on for some minutes and he had been unsuccessfully trying to ignore it. In fact the more he heard of the cursed racket the more he swore it sounded disturbingly like someone was calling his name.

Frowning, he pulled lightly on his mount's reins, stopping the beast. Leaning precariously over the side, he peered down.

A small brown figure stood on a cliff overlooking the tress below them. The figure had its hands circled around its mouth. It must have noticed Sesshoumaru had spotted it too, for it started to wave and shout some more.

General Ookama sidled up next to him. The general had caught sight of the stranger as well. "Orders, sir?"

Sesshoumaru frowned harder. There was something familiar about that figure but he was too high up and the wind was blowing the wrong way for him to detect the scent. Could it be someone who had to do with Rin?

"Surround him," he ordered. "Cut off his legs if he tries to run."

Ookama immediately shouted out the command and a platoon of soldiers swiftly flew down towards the figure. Sesshoumaru watched with interest as the figure backed up a step or two but did not run at the approach. He faced the soldiers headon. Either he was very brave or very foolish.

Clucking lowly, Sesshoumaru guided his mount downwards. The voice of the stranger fluttered to his ears and as Sesshoumaru drew closer he could tell right away who it was. He raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

What the hell was _he _doing out here?

"Some nice greeting this is," the figure complained to the soldiers surrounding him. "I'd hate to see how you treat your guests. You probably beat them up at night when nobody is watching, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru's mount landed agilely on the dirt and Sesshoumaru smoothly dismounted facing the figure. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Kouga."

The wolf prince rotated to face him, lips compressed in disgruntlement. The tanned youkai was covered in dust and grime from traveling at fast speeds. Apparently he had been in a hurry and for quite some time if appearances were anything to go by.

"Oh finally, there you are. You know how long I've been shouting at you? Good hearing must not run in the family. Nice to see you too."

Sesshoumaru gestured at his soldiers. "Stand down."

The spears were swiftly lifted away and the soldiers backed their mounts off to give the two royal youkai more room, hovering nearby in case of need. Kouga paid them no mind, acting as though he hadn't just been in a precarious position with their spears at his throat.

"You didn't answer my question," Sesshoumaru addressed him once again. "What are you doing here, Kouga?"

"Heading to your place obviously. You're a hard youkai to catch." Kouga marched over to him, getting close enough that he could lower his voice. "Ayame told me about the girl, about how the assassins were after her. Is she alright?"

"She will be," answered Sesshoumaru. "After I deal with the problem." His eyes narrowed then, giving Kouga a piercing look.

The wolf glared right back at him. "Don't give me that look," he snapped hotly. "I live in a cave for Kami's sake. Where would I get the means to hire assassins?"

Sesshoumaru hummed low in his throat. The wolf did have a point and after their talk during the council Kouga would have to be unbelievably stupid to attack him. The wolf prince may not be the sharpest rock in the field but he wasn't _that _stupid. The wolf was innocent.

"Quite right."

He turned around, heading back towards his mount, intent on returning to his flight. He didn't have a lot of time to dally and didn't practically give a damn what the wolf did. Let him run around in the woods as much as he wanted.

From behind him, the wolf followed.

"Where are you going?"

"After her."

"The whole world might be against you after this," said Kouga to his turned back. "You know that, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru ground to a halt. He tilted his head to the side, mulling over the words.

The thought of his father once again crossed his mind, that powerful youkai who had disgraced his name and standing all for the love of a human. Sesshoumaru had been living under that shadow for a very long time, always fighting to prove he was different, that he was better, that he did not suffer the same weaknesses of his father.

And now…

Maybe his father hadn't loved human kind. Maybe it was simply _one _human he had cared about and not _all _of them. Maybe Sesshoumaru was more like his father than he had thought. That bastard.

"Yes," he answered at last, both to Kouga and himself.

"Oh good," said Kouga, brushing off the serious matter in his usual way. "I'm coming with you."

"I didn't give you permission to come with me."

"I didn't ask for it," Kouga replied. "Besides, you need all the help you can get right now."

Sesshoumaru grinned despite himself. The wolf did have a point. Maybe the whole world would be against him after this. In that case, it might be a good idea to have at least one ally.

Even if he did smell funny.

-

-

-

"Are you ready?"

The voice pulled Kohaku out of his inner thoughts and he looked up at the voice. Souten was standing there, waiting on him.

"Mmmm," he grunted in the affirmative.

He pulled on his glove, flexing his fingers in the stretchy material. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, just staring and thinking. It must not have been long.

He stood and together they walked out into the courtyard. The courtyard had been a bustle of activity a short time ago, but now it was significantly calmer due to most of the preparations having been finished. Pages and maids still hustled back and forth, delivering supplies and fiddling with saddles. Several of Souten's soldiers were out there, polishing their weapons and waiting for the signal to mount. Kohaku swept his gaze over them.

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes. They are all ready to depart." She tilted her face up to look at him. "I'm sorry," she said, "but these are all I can spare."

Kohaku shook his head. "No, these are more than enough. You have done way more than I could ask of you. I am very much in your debt." He paused a moment before turning to look at her steadily and penetratingly. "You don't have to do this. There's no telling how this might endanger your kingdom or your title."

Souten snorted. An ironic grin crossed her lips. "If I was ruled by that I wouldn't be here in the first place," she stated. "Besides, Sesshoumaru entrusted Rin into my care. That's not a task I take lightly. We will get her back and I'll repay whoever took her. I won't let anyone who dares threaten my friends walk away."

Kohaku gave her a small smile, one that lacked force but not warmth. Souten was providing him with more than he had expected or anticipated, and though there weren't many soldiers accompanying them it would do. Kohaku's main objective wasn't to defeat Kajuu or the assassins or whoever else was involved with Rin's kidnapping. His main objective was freeing Rin and keeping her safe. Anything else beyond that was secondary.

"I brought that dragon mount out for you," said Souten. "The one Rin rode in on. It'll be faster then riding your horse."

Kohaku nodded his agreement. "Thank you."

_But I sure as hell hope Jinsoku never finds out. He'll never forgive me._

From a corner of the courtyard Shippo came bounding up the stairs towards them, making the youkai queen and taijiya both turn towards him. The kitsune had been tracking the scent of the assassins while Souten had been getting her soldiers prepared.

"I tracked them pretty far," he panted. Twigs stuck messily out of his hair. "They flew close to the ground, close enough that they brushed against trees and grasses. You were right, they really do want us to find them."

He huffed heavily and wiped his face. "I don't think we'll have a problem finding them."

"I hope not," Kohaku muttered.

"What about Keiseki?"

"She's staying with that masseuse who is alright. She'll be safe until we return."

Though Kohaku didn't say it, he had also arranged that the child be returned if neither Shippo nor he returned. The masseuse and Souten had both agreed to make sure Keiseki get home to Miroku and Sango. No matter what happened to Shippo or himself or even Souten, Keiseki would be looked after.

Despite not saying it, Kohaku thought he saw a flicker of understanding in Shippo's eyes. The kitsune nodded astutely but said nothing.

"Let us get going then," Souten advised. "The faster we go, the faster we find Rin."

Kohaku didn't need any more convincing. He vaulted over the railing and headed towards the large dragon mount without waver. Whereas before he had been unsure of approaching the big beast, now he strode toward it unafraid.

The two heads swiveled towards him when he grabbed the reins. He leaned back to look up into the twin pair of large yellow eyes. The dragon seemed to look back at him in confusion. It more than likely didn't understand why he would be here without Rin.

"Work with me," he spoke to it, uncertain if it understood him like Jinsoku could but not really caring either. A deep, primal part of him wanted the dragon to hear his desperation if not the words. "Help me and we'll get her back. Please."

The small ears rotated. It regarded him for a long moment before rumbling lowly in its throats. Then its heads lowered to the ground, exposing its long neck and the saddle on its back. Maybe the dragon did understand.

Carefully Kohaku scaled the beast's scaly hide. He pulled himself into the saddle and settled there, the reins held loosely in his grip. The dragon's heads lifted, puffing air loudly through its nostrils.

Around them Souten's soldiers were already ascending. Souten herself was at the forefront, held securely in Shippo's lap with Koryu's cloud form under them. She waved her spear in an arc, pointing it forward. She barked a command Kohaku was unable to hear but the soldiers began to follow.

Unaware of how to get the big dragon to move, Kohaku's slight panic was appeased when he felt the beast rise on its own and move to keep pace with the other mounts. He had been trained well. Kohaku probably wouldn't have to give him a single command until they got to their destination. Wherever that was.

Leaning back in the saddle, Kohaku got as comfortable as possible. It may be a while before they got there and there was no telling what awaited them when they got there. He would have to be ready for anything.

It was okay though. It didn't matter what it was because his need to get to Rin made him fearless of anything that stood in his way. He didn't care what it took. He would face anything to get there. He would do anything to keep her safe.

While he had been waiting on Souten to ready her soldiers, he had thought a lot about Rin and what she meant to him. He had admitted he wouldn't be able to live if she hated him but he also knew he wouldn't be able to live if she was completely absent from his life. If something bad were to happen to her he would just die inside.

There was still so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to experience with her. To think he would be robbed of that was too painful to think about. To even think of a day he would wake up and know he would never be able to see her again caused a rush of fear and anxiety.

Which was why he went after her without hesitation and without regret. He didn't need anyone to give him the charge of keeping her safe or to rescue her. The promise to Keikai was just a reaffirmation of what he intended to do himself. He was going after Rin because it was what _he _wanted to do. It was a charge he had made to himself regardless of what anyone else asked of him.

The words he had wanted to say to her for so long still lingered in his heart. He had been too scared to say them before but now he knew he must. He would keep true to those words no matter what it took.

Because a future without Rin wasn't a future at all.

-

-

-

**Three more chapters left! The next one shouldn't take me so long since it should be a lot shorter than this and not cover so much. I had to be really careful with this chapter in order to cover everything. Phew glad that's over!**

**Reviews!**

Utsukine – Sorry! ( Although it does make me glad to hear somebody liked Kajuu hehe. Hopefully he isn't _too _bad. I wanted to make him less of a bad guy and more as a guy at the end of his rope. Dunno if I pulled it off though hehe. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Destatikai – Yep it's amazing how long this fic has turned out. It just won't end haha. To be completely honest I hadn't intended for Mamoru to be a part of it. But then I remembered Sesshoumaru could revive her with Tenseiga so I ended up having to rework it. It actually turned out for the better, though I wish I had had a few more chapters to develop her 'bad' side. Hopefully this chapter explained most of Kajuu's motives. There will be a bit more with him next chapter so we'll get to see a little more of what's going on in his head. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Nessie6 – Hehe sorry to put off the epic battle some more. This story kind of writes itself so some of the things in here I hadn't planned to put in (namely Souten getting her army involved) but I think it will work out for the better. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Raniatlw – Hehe hopefully I didn't make him _too_ suspicious. I didn't want him to seem completely innocent but I didn't want to give it away either. Glad to hear Mamoru was a surprise though D Hope you enjoy the newest update.

Senbo-sama – Him yelling Kagura was a bit of a twist on my part hehe. I didn't want to reveal right away who the bad guy was. I actually almost ended that chapter right after Sesshoumaru yelled her name but decided against it lol. Sorry Kohaku didn't get to shine in this chapter. Next chapter for sure!

Ishimaru Amon – Yea it was really sad losing my job ( Thankfully my new one pays more hehe. Glad to hear Kajuu was too suspicious! It was hard keeping a good balance between not making him too suspicious and still keeping him away from being innocent. As for the ending to Inuyasha, I would have liked it a lot better had it happened about 100 chapters ago. I felt like the series got dragged out too long (I actually did stop reading it for a long while there) and I was disappointed that we didn't get a kissing scene. It was nice to hear that Kagome and Inuyasha got married but I would have liked to 'see' the closure of their relationship. Kohaku's new weapon was badass though.

Moviefan-92 – Hehe sorry about the Kagura part. I wrestled with the idea of putting it in but I figured it would be good for suspense :P Kagome will make an appearance I swear! It probably won't be until the last chapter though. Hope you enjoy the newest update!

Yami Umi – Hopefully this chapter made it better hehe. Kagura didn't betray Sesshoumaru :P I just did it to build suspense! What's funny is I hadn't planned for Mamoru to be part of it. It just turned out that way due to me completely forgetting Sesshoumaru could revive her with Tenseiga. I ended up having to work her into the plot pretty late. Oops! (

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix – Glad to hear you liked the last chapter! Hopefully this chapter reveals a little bit more as to how everything came about. Enjoy the newest update!

Starlight15 – Hehe well I did go on hiatus for a longgg time, like 2 years long time lol. I'm really determined to get this fic finished though, come hell or high water, though it has been hard due to time constraints. I'm sad to see it end too, but happy because it's been so long and I'm ready to move onto something new hehe. This chapter turned out way long so at least we got one more chapter before the end. Glad to hear you enjoyed the Rin-Souten and Kohaku-Shippo scene from last chapter! The Shippo-Kohaku was a long time coming and I'm so happy to finally close off their relationship and finally let them be nice to each other XD Hopefully this chapter revealed a little more about Kajuu, Mamoru, and the whole assassins deal. It was hard keeping him suspicious and innocent at the same time, along with Mamoru entering it so late in the story. I pray to god I didn't miss anything and didn't leave any plot holes! Okay I've talked long enough hehe, hope you enjoy the newest update!

None – Sorry for the cliffhanders next chapter heeh. Although I guess they are in here too. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long for me to update. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!


End file.
